The perfect date
by lmgurl92
Summary: Inuyasha Takashi has it all, he's handsome, smart, rich, and charming, everything Kagome needs to make her perfect older sister completely green with jealousy. He'd be the perfect date to her sister's wedding, but there's only one catch He's her boss...
1. a starting point

The perfect date

Inuyasha Takashi has it all he's handsome, smart, rich, and charming, everything Kagome needs to make her gorgeous perfect older sister completely green with jealousy, but there's only one catch… he's also unbelievably arrogant, egotistical, and her boss. When Kagome has exhausted all of her excuses and has no choice but to attend her sisters perfect wedding, she sets off on a mission to change her disposition. Make her family and friends see her in a different light, As she slowly transforms herself to live up to her parents high expectations she realizes that she can't go back home without a perfect date. All signs point to her conceited boss, and as she gets closer to him she realizes that he might not be as bad as she thinks.

Genre: romance/comedy

Inu X Kag

Rin X Sess

Chapter 1: Finding means/ chance encounter

1

1

1

"I think you should be happy for her." Sango said as she fastened the final two buttons of the cardigan on its mannequin. She took a step back taking a good look at it. She didn't particularly love what it was wearing, but it was in fashion and everything was straight and in order. She walked forward looking around the store for any employees. She didn't understand why she was the only one working today.

Kagome sighed loudly while grabbing hold of her mouse and placing the Ace on the deck ahead. She had her phone sitting on the nook of her neck as she thought over what she should do next. "What is there to be happy about?" She asked as she moved around a club. "Her getting exactly what she wants like always."

"Kagome your 23 do you seriously want to be married?" Sango asked, she was at that moment dipping herself into a row of clothes. She was trying to make a B line for the dressing rooms so she could talk without customers approaching her. "Plus I love not being the perfect child, they expect less from you." She was referring to her younger brother who had just earned a scholarship to any college in the country. He was the talk of her family, even though she had willingly given up going to college to run her grandma's shop.

"Yeah for you, but in my family." She said while pushing her seat away from her desk. She could hear someone approaching her so she checked quickly for who it could be. "I'm the perfect one. I'm just not the favorite." There was a series of older employees standing and talking near a giant bottle water cooler. She didn't usually socialize with her coworkers; they were all a lot older than her. "She always gets exactly what she wants but without the responsibility."

"You realize that's your fault." Sango said while unlocking the dressing room door and entering. "You're the one always trying your best and working all hard, maybe if you acted like the rest of the population our age you wouldn't be seen like that." She pushed herself back to her desk and thought that over.

"Yeah maybe your right." She mumbled before exiting out of her game and opening the file at the bottom of the screen. She began typing away while reaching for her coffee cup. "Least I'm away from home, she's still trapped in our God forsaken home town where there's only one mall, and it's a strip…" Her words faded when she realized Sango was also "stuck" in their home town running her families shop. "I mean…"

Sango smiled slightly, "it's okay…listen, chicks like your sister get stuck in towns like ours." She said causing her best friend to smile slightly. "So don't get so upset. At least when you come down here we can hang out again. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

She sighed before checking the time at the bottom of her monitor. It was three in the afternoon. The office closed at five but she was almost certain she'd be working over time. "I don't know…I really don't want to go." She said as she laid her eyes back on the computer screen. "When did you say it was?"

Sango sat up. "It's in a month Kagome, you should have got the invitation a while ago." She thought back to that, remembering the baby pink floral box that had the assortment of chocolates in it. It also had an invitation to her sister's wedding, and a request that she also be the bridesmaid. She of course had overlooked it by dumping the entire box, and now Sango at the request of Kikyo was calling her to convince her to go.

Kagome stared down the key board for a second. She had just graduated early that summer and her part time temp job had turned into a full time thing. If she worked hard she hoped she'd be able to manage her way to the top of the company. "I'm sort of busy the rest of the year."

Sango sighed slightly before deciding to let it go. She didn't really want to have this conversation. She wasn't Kikyo's biggest fan either. "Yeah I know, its Friday though… don't you go out?" She asked. Her best friend didn't respond and she sighed before dropping her legs. "Okay I get it; I'll let you get back to work. Call me later, and think about going to the wedding." She was about to agree to that when the phone went dead and she returned it to the receiver. She was going to grab hold of her head phones when she heard the sound of clicking heels. She paused and rolled back out of her cubicle to spot a few people hurrying to their desk. She didn't ask any questions she just stared.

Her small shielded 'stall' for lack of better word, was towards the bottom half of the large room so though it was easy for her to listen into office gossip, it was hard for her to notice what was going on manager wise. She rolled herself back into the small closed cubicle deciding to just return to her work when she heard harsh whispering at the compartment nearest her. She could see through the small slit in the shielding of the cubicle, a middle age woman trying to boot up her computer while talking loudly to the woman across her. "He hasn't been in the office all month. The one time he comes and I take a two hour lunch." She said.

Kagome didn't have to hear anything else to know what that meant. The shuffling of papers, the sound of Windows Microsoft starting up, and the clicking of keys told her enough. She stared ahead as her heart stupidly began to pick up speed. She began typing away on the computer screen furiously though she was sure he'd never make it down to her half of the office, but she never underestimated the power of a Takashi.

!

!

!

He set down his briefcase into the large dark office. He didn't stay in; he just closed the door and stared ahead. In front of him were rows of cubicles. He began his trip down each one of them, some people were talking on phones, and others were typing away. He had his mind on other things as he pretended to scope them out. He wasn't interested in what the human resource department was doing. He quickly rounded their row before heading towards another. He bypassed theirs as well; He only slowed down when he got to the finance division. He made sure to walk slowly through them, especially towards the accounting area. He stopped at the core of it, and unbeknownst to him, Kagome's heart beat continued faster.

Why was it she always guessed so horribly? When she thought it wouldn't rain it showered. When she hoped it would be warm it was freezing, when she told herself that her boss wouldn't even make it to her section of the office, he stopped right at her cubicle. He didn't really notice her, but she for some reason felt his eyes were right on her. The worse part of it was she wasn't overly nervous because he was mean, arrogant, and heartless; she was more undone by him as a whole physically. She knew it was really shallow, and she was being a bit childish, but she couldn't help it.

He didn't say anything; he was trying to think about what to say exactly. He decided to take a kinder approach then he usually would. "Good afternoon." He announced and the typing ceased. "I'd like to call everyone from the financial division into the conference room." He stated and with that he turned around to head towards his office. No one moved just yet and as he left the row he coherently said, "Now." That caused everyone from that mentioned section to rise from their seat and head out of their cubicles. Kagome with a binder pressed against her chest left as well, she had double majored in both finance and law in college, and though she hadn't wanted to be a basic accountant. She hoped to one day be the multimillion dollar national corporation's personal lawyer and financial consultant. At the moment she was just hoping to not get fired. She had heard the middle Takashi had done much worse at a different branch. Firing everyone from a division at once, she wondered if there was actual truth to that story, but she felt she'd find out soon enough. She followed the small group of older employees into a glass room up front. They piled into it and as always she took her seat in the back.

It took twenty minutes for him to actually enter the conference room. It was a wide spaced out room with the city being shown beautifully out the window to the side. There was a large wooden conference table in the middle and everyone sat around it. She sat towards the side off to the left, so when he entered she'd be the last one to be seen. It was a great calculation on her part. When entering a room he'd have to sit up front. He'd be looking straight ahead, so she didn't sit opposite of him. She didn't sit near him like most of the women tend to. Nope, she sat off to the far left side with the rest of the older men. This way when he actually entered the room her back would be towards him.

He always took an unusual amount of time to enter the conference room after ordering a meeting; she once had to wait an hour and a half even though he had told them not to keep _him_ waiting. Twenty minutes had passed when she heard the door knob move. 20 minutes was amazing compared to the hour and an half so she didn't complain, she actually never complained. When he came through the door everyone but her turned to stare. She heard him close the door behind him and walk towards the front of the table just like she predicted.

"Okay," he announced. She let her eyes glimpse towards him and like always she was taken aback by him physically. It was inaccurate to say Inuyasha Takashi; a.k.a Mr. Takashi was attractive or even just handsome. He was abnormally the extreme of those two adjectives; he was more like gorgeous, stunning, or even regal. He didn't seem to notice his physical abnormalities, because he had a very annoyed look on his handsome face. He was always annoyed or bored. He seemed to be in his late or mid twenties, which was unusual seeing as the people he employed were usually middle aged. "I checked are records last night." He said while opening the folder in his hands, "and we're slipping financial wise." He said before looking up. "Why's that?" He asked.

No one said anything for awhile. They were all a bit intimidated which was the norm with most of his employees. "Huh…" he snapped after awhile and a few people began to slowly raise their hands. He rolled his eyes before choosing a few of them. Kagome listened intently to their theories, none of it seemed to satisfy him and he got increasingly more annoyed. She obviously had her own thoughts regarding their small decline, but like always she didn't say anything.

It wasn't that the decline in profits were astonishing or even massive, he was just being cautious, he didn't want it to decrease indefinitely. "No…" he snapped before taking a deep breath and dropping the folder. He took a step back and grabbed hold of the chair behind him. He sat in it and pushed it forward. It caused Kagome to push back from the table a bit. If he sat down in the seat that would make him leveled with everyone. If he was leveled than he'd be able to see the people around the table accurately. She didn't know why it scared her to know that he might notice her. He was listening to a few more theories before shifting his golden eyes ahead. He wasn't looking at anything per se, but he _did_ notice her. It wasn't too hard, she was the only woman at the bottom half of the table and the only one that looked to be in her teens. He was staring ahead in frustration instead of participating in the discussion.

"I need more answers…" He said while focusing his eyes on her. She had long full wavy black hair. It was in a sloppy low bun. He could swear he had never seen her in his life and soon the people talking became irrelevant. He didn't know why he seemed so focus, she wasn't extremely stunning or striking, but she was attractive. Almost in a quiet way, she didn't wear makeup, she didn't do anything with her thick hair, she seemed plain, but her features were all very unique and profound.

"It could have something to do with sales?" a man said and he dropped his gaze from her. She wasn't someone he was too intrigued by; he wasn't very attracted to her, just a bit curious by her presence.

"I doubt it…" He mumbled. "Listen I'm not above firing all of you to find some accountants who can tell me why." He threatened. This caused a stir among them and they all began talking at once. "Shut up, one at a time." He said and just like that they organized themselves.

She listened to each shot down query after the next. Some of them were half baked, and she almost felt bad for withholding her opinion. "No, I don't want anyone pointing fingers at anyone. I want to understand why we're no longer profitable." He proclaimed to the group around him.

She turned to face him at that and she cleared her throat slightly. People were still talking but she didn't wait to get the floor to talk. She just did, "We're profitable." She announced. He turned to face her while the rest still continued ricocheting ideas. He noted her eyes were the most unusual shade of blue he had ever seen, but it still wasn't enough to grab his attention, he did however change his opinion of her. Maybe she wasn't just attractive, maybe she was _slightly_ above that.

"Excuse me…" he said and the room became quiet. He stared her way as her face began to flush red suddenly. Her heart increased speed under his stare.

"We're still profitable." She repeated. "We've declined slightly, but it's not anything to panic over." He smiled slightly. It was more of a complacent smirk. Because of her age and appearance he didn't really take her seriously.

"How is that so?" He asked and she stared at the table slightly. Sitting near her was a binder; she had brought it from her desk, at work she brought it everywhere. "Well it's very simple…" she opened it up and kept it on the first two primary pages. "Every company has its ups and downs; Takashi Corporation is known for having minuscule spaced out highs and lows. I've traced the company down for some time before working here. We're on a small decline, with small losses that are very similar to the ones in 1990, would you like to see." She said before lifting the large binder towards him. He rose up from his seat before nodding. The man to her left took the binder and passed it up. He continued passing it till he got it. "I think you'll notice that we're right on track." She said as he looked down at the chart. He set it down while opening his own folder and glancing at it. He thought over what she said for a moment before closing his folder and setting down the binder. The small decline they were experiencing now matched an earlier decline from the early nineties. He was slightly impressed, but he didn't voice it.

"I'll be tracking our profits." He murmured while grabbing his folder and heading out of the conference room. Everyone watched him leave for awhile than began rising up and talking as they grabbed their belongings and departed as well. She waited till they were all gone before grabbing her binder from the front and leaving. When she exited she looked around the office room. Everyone was hard at work; that was the usual when Mr. Takashi visited. Her branch was one of the main Takashi corp. branches in the world. Inuyasha ran this one, his older brother another, and his father owned the main central branch in a city not far from here.

The front door to his office was opened and as she stepped forward she turned slightly towards it. He sat back in his office chair with a lap top on his lap. The office computer was on but it seemed like it was playing music. Not too loudly for everyone to hear, but just loud enough to hear when close to the room. He didn't notice her as he typed something completely unbusiness related into the messenger box, and after awhile she dropped her stare to return back to her seat.

Inuyasha rarely came to his branch. The media stated he was usually out seducing women and having fun. She wasn't sure if it was true, but there were enough executives in order to run the branch without him. When he was around though, he usually fired, yelled, or scolded someone. Though he was somewhat of an asshole Kagome didn't deny the fact that she envied and looked up to him. He was so young but every time there was something wrong with the branch businesswise he always knew how to pick it up. It didn't matter what section of the office it was, it didn't matter that the people focusing on the problem majored in the source; he always seemed to be better at it than them.

As she sat back in her spot she predicted that the next time he'd come back to her branch would be in a month and a half. That was when the companies' profits would decline slightly again. She also concluded that he'd be around sooner, especially since there was a slight drop in employees and he'd need to hire at least five more soon.

!

!

!

(Later that evening)

"Did you make out with him on his desk?" Sango asked as she counted the money in the register. Did you throw off all the scattered pie charts and other graphs?" Kagome had at that point ignored her as she typed away on her computer. "I swear if he was my boss I would have have already fu…" She sat up on the couch and placed her phone on the empty seat near her. She waited a couple minutes before grabbing it and nestling it on her neck again. "And then I would have bent him over and..."

"Sango seriously?" She interrupted in disgust. It caused Sango to set down the few bills and stare up. At that very moment a few teenagers entered the store. It was already ten and she was getting ready to close.

"Seriously what?" she asked while trying to sort her money back into the register. Kagome sighed as she readied herself to say something.

"You really don't have to tell me details. I've been interning in that building forever and he doesn't even know my name. He doesn't know any of our names."

"He doesn't have to know your name…" Sango said letting her voice trail off. "Excuse me." She said to the tall seventeen year old who was messing with a few old lamps from the antique side of the store. "Don't make me call your mom." She threatened making Kagome smile slightly. They of course didn't take her very seriously. She wasn't too much older than them. She sighed turning away from them. "I hate kids."

"Any way…" Kagome said while ending her typing spree. She sat up and closed her lap top than turned a bit forward. "What did you tell my sister…I know you talked to her today?" Sango sighed as she sat behind the booth. She did in fact talk to Kikyo, but that was only because Kikyo was unusually persistent.

"Yeah I did..." She mumbled wanting to find some way to change the subject. She watched as a few of the guys began sword fighting with umbrellas, she didn't say anything. She had given up…

"What did you tell her, did you tell her I probably can't make it?"

Sango sat up at that. "Kagome you didn't go to her bridal shower, I think you sort of owe this to her."

"I'm busy, and seriously Sango it's none of your business." She said which took her friend a bit off guard. It was quiet for awhile and she sighed as she adjusted her reading glasses. "Listen Sango, I'm sorry, but I am really busy."

"I was just trying to help…we haven't seen you down here for awhile." She mumbled but Kagome didn't say anything she just stared at the muted pictures flashing on her TV. Sango rose up from her spot as she saw a couple girls trying on an assortment of hats. They were setting them down anywhere and dropping them on the floor.

"I know, but if I could I would." She lied; she just didn't want to admit that she hated everything about where she grew up. The people, the way she was treated, and though she hadn't change, well physically she had a bit, she wasn't any bit happier. She was just as unhappy here as she was at home, but she was convinced that she was slightly less unhappy in the city and she was scared that if she visited her hometown she'd realize that was grossly untrue.

If she was ever going to visit her hometown again, she knew that the time wouldn't be during her perfect sister's perfect wedding. She wasn't dumb; she didn't need any more jabs at her self-esteem.

"It's horrible not to be the maid of honor to your own sister's wedding." Sango said and she only shrugged while rising from her seat. She turned towards the bathroom of her studio apartment. It was the only hall in the small room.

"I'm sure if I ever get married Kikyo would be scarcely absent, you know her, it's all about her time to shine, anyone else's and she's always gone." She said and Sango nodded as if she agreed. She had been weirdly absent from their high school graduation. She didn't even try to attend Kagome's college graduation. Though a lot of people didn't, she hadn't invited anyone.

"Well you can't fight fire with fire." Sango reminded as Kagome entered the bathroom. When she did she turned on the faucet immediately and grabbed a paper tower from the holder. She tore it and let the cool water soak drench it. She looked up at herself in the mirror finding her reflection a tad bit blurry. She wasn't too surprised by that, she had a habit of leaving her reading glasses on when she went places, and though her vision was altered when she wore them, it didn't seem like that frustrated her too much. She took them off and placed the glasses down and began cleaning them.

"I'm not fighting fire with fire. I'm making an excuse for why I can't go and I'm explaining why it's acceptable to not go." She said while looking up. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her long black hair was in a tight bun and her face was bare without any aid of makeup. She didn't seem too infatuated with her features but she did seem to have a question. "Hey…" She said while drying her glasses with another paper towel. Sango didn't say anything telling her she was free to talk. "Do you think I look anything like my sister?" She asked and as soon as the words came out she wished she could take them back.

Sango thought that over for a second. "Why?" She asked almost immediately. Kagome took a deep nervous breath before sitting down on the closed toilet seat.

"No reason, just wondering."

"Kagome you don't look like anyone I know…" She said with a smile. She was referring to the fact that Kagome looked like no one in her family. She was the only one with thick long wavy hair. Her sister, mom and brother had dark brown straight hair. She was the only one with rosy full lips, the only one with dark blue eyes. She had once thought and still thought that her differences were one of the reasons why she was treated differently, or the reason she wasn't seen as attractive as her sister.

She did however know she looked a great deal like her deceased father, but she hadn't really known him, so it didn't hold any significance. "Is that a plus?" She asked jokingly and Sango nodded before realizing that there was no way her friend could see it.

"Yeah a definite plus. Who wants to lo look like everyone else? Sango asked and Kagome shrugged deciding she wanted to change the subject.

"So tell me when that shop closes so you can come visit me?" She asked and Sango's smile disappeared automatically.

"I don't think that'll ever happen, but you could always come visit me. Especially during your sister's wedding." Kagome sighed loudly and Sango continued on. "Come on Kagome your sister really wants you there, and you know how hard it is for me to tell people no."

"Well did you tell her no? Kagome asked as she felt herself freeze.

"Well… I tried right, but she was asking me and…"

"Did you tell her no?" Kagome asked again. Her voice was rising slightly. Sango took a deep breath.

"This is not my fault. If you'd actually answer her calls than this wouldn't have been a problem." Kagome set the phone away from her ears as she thought that over. She tried to tell herself that it was going to be fine. Just because Sango told her sister that she was going to her wedding didn't mean she really had to. She gulped slightly than pressed the end button on the phone and hung up. She wasn't going to call her sister back and tell her she couldn't make it. She decided she'd just send her an e- mail. This way she didn't have to worry about giving in when Kikyo went all crazy manipulative and begged her repeatedly.

She took a deep breath, leaving her phone on the sink and walking out of the bathroom all together. She checked the time on the stove deciding to return to her living room/ bedroom. She opened up her lap top and saved the file she was working on than she opened up the internet. She was trying to quickly get to her e-mail to send her sister an _'I'm sorry I can't make it letter…'_

1

1

1

A/N: So Hello, I think you guys are going to really like this story, I have a few chapters already done, so as soon as I get about four reviews on the first one I'll release the second. I don't want to keep giving out chapters of a story you don't like when I could work on my other ones. Any who I do have a question, who do you think Kikyo should marry? I haven't be worked that out yet.


	2. elevator

A/N: Hi, updating again. I'm very happy with the response of this story! Thank you very much, and majority wins, Kikyo will marry Suikotsu. Thanks

Chapter 2: elevator

2

2

2

Inuyasha POV

The next morning

"Well everything is under control now so I decided that there was no reason to go in." Inuyasha said as he steadied the grip on his pen. He wrote something down quickly than let it roll off the kitchen counter. It fell with a click on to the tiled floors as he adjusted his tie. He walked forward to the hook sitting near the exit of the kitchen and grabbed his car keys. "I'm going to stop by there now." He said, and he could hear his father sigh on the speaker phone. His cell sat on the middle of his counter face up.

"No, you won't just stop by, you'll do some work too." His dad said in frustration. Inuyasha paused as he thought that over. He had an obvious response to that, but he held his breath. He had a favor to ask his father, and he didn't want to get on his bad side just yet. "I have a list of things that needs to be fixed with that branch. For instance some employees need to be fired, we need a few others hired, that's something that only _you_ can do."

"I'll do that." He said while making his way closer to the phone. He picked it up and thought over what he had planned today. He didn't really want to, but he would. "I was about to do it anyway." He lied.

"Yeah, well you better, oh and don't forget about the business trip coming up in a couple of weeks, you'll of course be attending?" His dad asked, and that was what he had wanted to talk to his father about. He wanted to know if there was any way he could skip that.

"Dad…as amazing as running around city to city with you and Sesshomaru sounds…I was thinking that maybe this year I could… you know skip it." He said. No one answered on the other line and he waited patiently for his dad to respond. "Hey…" He repeated wanting to get his attention, still no answer. "Dad…"

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked as if he was distracted, but Inuyasha knew better. His dad was king of sarcasm, "for a minute there it sounded like you wanted to skip our business trip for the year, the one time we have to expand the company, get more investors, and clients, and you want to take off." He said causing his son to sigh.

"I don't understand why you're being like this? I get my half of the work done, and when we go I don't contribute to any of it, I literally just sit in those boring ass meetings while our representatives and you do all the talking…Why the hell do I have to go?" He asked but his father didn't say anything. He just ignored him, it was his usual response. "Okay dad…" He said in total defeat. He wasn't going to argue, he was just going to pack his things up and go, like he did every year. "I guess I'll just call you on the office phone so you'll know I actually showed up today."

"Don't worry about that. I'll know either way." He said making his middle child roll his eyes while hanging up the phone. He looked up at the wall for a while before setting his eyes on his phone again. He dialed a number and let it ring two times.

"Ello…" a male said on the other line.

"Miroku…"

"Yup… what's going on?"

"Turns out I'm actually going to that business trip so I won't be able to make that party you've been planning for me"

"Are you serious?" Miroku asked. He didn't get a response and he searched his mind for some sort of suggestion.

"No… I just wanted to bust your nut…. Of course I'm serious…" He said in frustration. "I think you should throw a party before I go, a small one, in the city…" He said while thinking it over.

"_She's_ going to be really upset." He said after a while and Inuyasha sighed. "This is going to be sort of hard…you know you're telling me last minute." Miroku muttered and all he could do was shrug. "Isn't there a way you can tell your dad you can't go?"

"You know if there was I would. Besides maybe it's better this way. She'll stop thinking I'm leading her on…"

"She only thinks you're leading her on, because you do." Miroku said and that caused Inuyasha to shrug once more. "Well, have you gotten the cities you'll be going to this year on the trip?"

"I don't know, there more like towns any way… it's all just more work for me." He said while letting his eyes roam towards the clock on the wall. He decided he should make it down to the office for the day. "And as if that wasn't enough, I get to go down to the office today too." He mumbled sarcastically into the phone.

"Yeah…" Miroku said for a second before yawning annoyingly loud. "But that is sort of your job; I go to work every day." He said and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes while turning towards the front door.

"Yeah but you're a video game tester, you barely leave home."

"I said I go to work every day, I didn't say it was hard work. You don't have to be jealous." Inuyasha paused for a second than hung up the phone. He jammed it into his slacks while heading to the front door.

!

!

!

Kag POV

She hugged her binder tightly while rising from her seat. She had just sent a few documents to the printer, and though she usually hated doing it, she needed the papers at the moment; she couldn't wait till the end of the day. She rose from her seat and turned into the thin halls. No one noticed her, the usual. She passed several conversing people; some of them were propped up against the wall socializing, and some were near the water cooler. She passed them all to make it to the printer and fax machine located near the entrance of the room. She opened up her binder as she rounded the corner near the main office. The door was locked and the lights were off. It didn't shock her that Mr. Takashi wasn't here, he rarely was.

She flipped some pages of the binder to the back and began placing perfectly warm documents from the printer into it. She had her mind set on that one task as she checked the time on her watch. Her lunch break was coming up in about five minutes. She was unusually exact with her time. She didn't go to lunch until the clock struck eleven thirty exactly, but as she looked around the office, she adapted the idea that she'd go a bit early. It was eleven twenty six, and it didn't seem like a majority of the office was doing any work. She took the last sheet of paper from the printer and turned towards the door. So what, she'd just leave a couple minutes early. It wasn't that big of a deal. She had once seen a woman leave from work at four thirty. That was a _whole_ thirty minutes of work she just liberally missed.

She looked around the office for a moment before quickly shuffling out the door. She had a huge smile on her face as her heart began to beat unusually quick. She held on to her binder tightly as she took off in a small jog down the hall. For some reason she couldn't help but to look back, as if someone was running after her, though that wasn't the case. She slowed as she got to the elevator; she began pressing the down button several times with the same excited smile on her face.

She checked the time on her watch. It was now 11:28, for a fragment of a second she looked back again. No one was walking up the hall, no one down the hall. She let the small charge of adrenaline die down as she walked into the now open elevator.

!

He had his mind on other things as the door opened on his main floor. He was debating on rather or not he should set down his brief case and then make his way to the top floor. Or should he just go ahead to the top floor, fire a few people with low stats than make his way to his office. He let the choices play out for a while as the elevator door opened. He took a step forward. He was about to make his way out when someone quickly entered. He wasn't too shocked by that notion; he was more taken aback by the overall appearance of the person.

She looked eerily familiar, the type of familiar that you've seen, but didn't know. As she walked in he decided he had never seen her in his life. If he had, he would have known. She looked to be in her late teens, maybe early twenties. She was _fairly_ attractive, and he knew if he had seen her he would have recognized her. She was wearing an unflattering dress though, her hair was in a very strict bun, but he could tell she was petite and her hair was very long. She hadn't noticed him as she walked in, and her hands automatically shot to the buttons on the side of the elevator. She pressed the button for the lobby than looked up at him. As soon as she did her smile disappeared and her face lost all color.

He looked around not understanding why she seemed so shocked. She couldn't work for him, could she? She seemed so young. "Do I know you?" He asked slightly but from the look of regret on her face. He knew the answer to that. "I guess that's a yes." He said while shifting his eyes on the closing elevator doors. He was immediately beginning to wish he had left, everything was about to get very awkward.

She gulped silently turning to face away from him. She didn't say anything as the elevator began to descend down. There was slight tension between them and he decided he'd go ahead and break it. He cleared his throat and he could see her back tense up. "Hi…" He said and she turned only slightly to face him. "I'm Inu…"

"I know who you are." She said in frustration and he nodded while bouncing slightly on the tip of his toes. He didn't say anything as the elevator stopped. She took a deep breath while the doors opened. He let his eyes shift to the glowing numbers on his right. They weren't at the lobby yet, someone on another floor had pressed the down button. The elevator was stopping for them, but nervously the girl beside him walked forward. He watched as she left the elevator all together.

Whoever initially pressed the button had left or taken the other elevator to the right. He waited for a couple moments before walking forward; he didn't have to wait too long, only a few seconds past and the elevator doors began to shut, she came running back. He hid the small smile that threatened to spill out. She was jogging back with a binder tightly pressed to her chest. He held the elevator doors casually as she slowed down. She glanced up at him, her face was completely flushed and she smiled shyly.

"It's not the lobby." She said and he nodded as if he knew. "I'm going to lunch…" She mumbled again and he raised his eyebrows slightly. "My lunch is usually at eleven thirty, but I went five minutes earlier, but I was ahead in my work before I left so…" Her voice trailed off as she took a look at his face, not only did he seem to be slightly confused, he also seemed a bit patronizing, she could also tell he didn't very much care. "And you don't care…" She mumbled after a while.

The elevator doors began to shut after that and she sighed silently while nervously turning forward. She cursed herself while crossing her arms around the binder. He looked at her back for a moment. She wore a knee length beige skirt and a matching blazer. It wasn't too ugly, just horrendously shapeless, and a bit boring. "So you work here?" He asked and she turned at that.

"Yeah…I'm an accountant; I work on the main floor." She said as if that should ignite his memory. It didn't but he knew that it should. He should have known all the main workers; they were the most skilled out of all the other employees.

"So you're an intern?" He asked and she shook her head. He narrowed his eyes slightly. She was too young, there was no way she could be an actual employee. "How old are you?" he asked. He could see the surprise on her face. The doors to the elevator opened suddenly and she walked backwards slightly.

"I'm 22…I mean I just turned 23, sometimes I forget." She stuttered he smiled slightly, as she turned towards the lobby seeing the huge receptionist desk. When she turned back around she had a very pleasant smile on her face. It caught him by surprise and he had the unusual need to follow her out. She stumbled back before lifting a hand to say bye. "I guess I'll see you after lunch Mr. Takashi…" She said and he nodded slightly as she turned away from him. He watched her for a moment as the doors began to close. As soon as she was gone he suddenly recognized her. He didn't know how, or why, but he did. He couldn't put a finger on where though.

!

!

!

Moments later

"What…" He said and Miroku crossed his eyebrows for a moment at the harsh tone.

"Wow, I call you with great news and you have an attitude." Miroku said as he stared at the TV screen. His game was on pause but he was also analyzing the probability of him actually beating the current level.

"I'm sort of busy; I don't have time to talk." He said as he sat up in his seat. He took his eyes off of the computer screen to focus on the small cubicles in front of him. No one was wondering around, which was the usual when he was there. He sighed while sitting back in his seat. "Well go on then." He said and Miroku smiled as he set his controller down.

"I have this amazing plan… what is the most exciting place you're going on this business tour thing?" He asked. Inuyasha furrowed his eye brows slightly before thinking back. Everything was all a huge blur, but he did remember going to some city…it wasn't too extravagant.

"I don't know some city near some dinky town." Miroku stuck an eyebrow up.

"Seriously Inuyasha, that's the definition of every city…"

Okay, Miroku, what do you want, I'm busy." He announced causing his friend to sit up and smile widely.

"I was thinking maybe we can bring the party to you. It would be exciting, look Kouga and I will follow you around, you know make the best of your situation, and when you get to this city, we'll have the party there."

"You're going to invite everyone from here to some strange city to have this party, really?" Inuyasha said thinking what he said over. Miroku nodded. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"No it's not, listen you can go on this stupid trip forever and work and have a horrible time, or we can come with and turn it into a road trip. You don't turn 25 every day." Miroku said and Inuyasha thought that over before finding something negative to say about it.

"Yeah, but what about the work. I'll be swamped the whole time."

"Get a secretary to come on the trip, bring someone hot too, I know there has to be one attractive middle age woman at that office. Even if you don't fuck her, at least she won't be hard to look at." Miroku said and Inuyasha raised his eye brows before finding the humor in it and smiling slightly. He thought that over, he knew he'd have to say no to it, but he liked entertaining the thought. He was about to mention something when he saw an older man with a stack of papers making his way to the front. He crossed his fingers and hoped he wouldn't knock on his door. Luckily he didn't, he actually paused and began talking a bit aggressively to someone.

He moved his chair to get a better view. Whoever he talked to stepped a few paces forward, and he noticed the girl from the elevator. The huge binder she was holding was dangling in her hand. She lifted it suddenly and took the massive stack of papers and placed it into the binder.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Miroku said, Inuyasha hadn't and Miroku of course knew that. He had his eyes on the girl as she walked past his office into the back of the accountant area. It didn't take her long to come back up with just one sheet of paper. He noticed her tacky sky blue silk blouse over her beige skirt from earlier. She looked like a teenager trying to play dress up at that point, she had a remarkable youth to her face, and he knew that would be even more noticeable if her hair was down. She walked quickly in her black flats to the printer. He rose from his seat at that moment.

"I'm hanging up…" He said while pressing the button to shut off the speaker. He walked to the front of the office opening the door. As soon as he did he could feel the tension around the office.

Kagome turned to face him, and like usual the color ran from her face and she gulped. Why did she have to be up when he was headed out of his office? She decided to just ignore him and continue copying the sheet of paper she had in her hands. She could feel his footsteps as he came closer, but she decided that was in her head. She only doubted that conclusion when she heard him talk.

"Hey… elevator." He said loudly. Everyone in the office typed or talked a bit quieter to hear what he'd say next. "Can I see you in my office please…?" He said and she gulped before turning around slowly. When she did she was shocked to see how close he was. It made her stumble back into the copy machine, he didn't think too much of her clumsiness. She stared up at him as he turned to walk back into his office.

"Um…" she stuttered making him pause. "Am I elevator?" She asked and he turned slightly before smiling gently.

"Yeah…"

2

2

2

A/N: I hope people won't be mad, but this is in fact an Inuyasha and Kagome story, and a Sesshomaru and Rin, romance, but of course mostly Inuyasha and Kagome. But I changed Rin's personality a little, and put her in a different position, I did the same with Ayame. I don't think it'll matter too much though.


	3. propositions

Chapter 3: proposition

3

3

3

She dropped the sheet of paper on top of the copier before following him slowly towards the office. She had so many thoughts running through her head; she couldn't form one plausible one. She sped up when she began to pass the glass side of the office door. He let his eyes follow her as she entered the door. She stood near it just staring at him and he stared back realizing he should at some point talk.

"Come in." He said and she looked around the office before crossing her arms. She didn't move at all, she just stood near the door and waited. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, "come sit…" he instructed and she nodded while making her way further into the office. "Go ahead and close the door." He said minimizing his work on the computer and shutting off the monitor. When he looked up he noticed her slowly making her way to the seat adjacent to his desk.

She let her eyes roam the office than setting her view on him. "Are you firing me?" She asked taking him by surprise. "Is this about the extra time for lunch…?" She asked and he thought that over realizing quickly that he had no idea what she was talking about. He also found her a bit peculiar.

"No," he said as she lowered her petit form onto the seat. "I'm not firing you; I don't even know your name." He said and he watched as her endearing features scrunched into a confused pout. She mumbled something to herself and he waited to hear what she was confused about. "What…" He asked and she looked up in shock as if she was surprised that someone else could hear her.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering how the two were related, you know, you not knowing my name and firing me." She said and he raised both eyebrows deciding to let that pass.

"In the real world a normal person would just tell me their name." He said and she let that sentence run through her mind for a moment before finding the sarcasm in it. It made her tense up and she embarrassedly began shifting in her seat.

"Oh, its Kagome…I told you earlier" She said and he nodded letting his thoughts settle.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I have a horrible memory" He mumbled very unapologetically before shifting his eyes towards the few employees trying to nosily look into the glass. They were pretending to print, copy, and fax sheets, or line up near the water cooler. "I think I'm just going to keep calling you elevator, if that's all right." He said and she did another adorable scrunched up look, he ignored this one again and tried to understand why he was slightly so fascinated by her. "So how long have you been working here?"

"A few years, since I was eighteen." He looked up in astonishment and she met his eyes while turning slowly as if she didn't understand why he was so stunned.

"Since you were eighteen?" He asked and she turned back around a bit confused.

"Yes, I interned for awhile, and then I began working when I got my degree in accounting and law." She said he looked as if he had a lot more questions but he didn't know how to ask them without sounding too impressed. "I'm going back again though, to extend my law degree…" She said and he just nodded slightly.

"So what are you, some sort of genius?" He asked and she picked up the humor in his voice quickly. She smiled broadly and he was taken aback at her appearance. He didn't mean it too be _that _funny. He smiled back slightly and she flushed at how overly handsome he looked. He didn't say anything for awhile, and it got faintly awkward.

He was about to say something when all of a sudden she shrugged, "I guess it depends on your opinion of a genius, what IQ do you consider a genius to be?" She asked and he opened his mouth slightly, he had to admit he was a little speechless... She waited patiently for his answer but he didn't respond. Instead he grabbed hold of some files in his desk. She waited as he set a manila folder on top of the desk.

"You know when you say things like that you catch me off guard." He said as he opened up the folder. He sorted through some stuff before glancing back up at her. "How would you like a promotion?" He asked and she stared waiting for a better explanation. She could feel her heart beat increasing even faster; it hadn't pumped in a normal speed since she came back from lunch. He had her on edge, and it took all her energy to contain her nerves. He waited for her to continue but she didn't say anything. She just sat there staring at him with unusual midnight eyes. "So…yes, or no…." He asked.

"Uh, well it depends, what sort of promotion?" She asked, she knew what she wanted, but it would be off putting to consider another role in the Takashi Corporation that didn't fit the plan she had been working on since High School.

"Any promotion you'd like." He said and she was taken aback by that. He smiled at the shock on her face. "You like that?" He asked and she nodded. "I just need you to do me a favor." He couldn't believe he was even considering this. "I'm taking an annual business trip. Its a couple months long, and I usually go alone, but I'm flirting with the idea that I might not be able to do all the work myself. If you could accompany me during the trip…"

"The annual Takashi corporation tour, it brings in more than a fourth of our sales and clients." She said and he nodded for a fragment of a second.

"Yeah…" He said slightly annoyed, but he tried to hide his irritated tone. "Like I was saying, its a few weeks long, and hotels and transportation are of course all paid for." He said and she nodded, "We'll be going in about two weeks, is that something you think you can do. You don't have any prior engagements, no husband, no kids."

"No," she said with a slight smile. He let that thought slowly relieve him, though he didn't know why.

"When we return, I'll be sure to promote you to any level you'd like. I'm sure you're very well qualified, do you have any preference?"

"Yes," she said and he waited for her to continue as he grabbed hold of a coffee mug to his right. He brought it to his lips as she sorted her thoughts. "I would like to be the head of finances and the corporation's lead lawyer or law advisor." She said, he shifted his glance towards her as he began to choke on his coffee loudly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; you just sort of _caught me off guard_." He said while grabbing a spare napkin. "That's a pretty prestigious position. I don't think it even exists." He said and she just stared at him. "I don't think I can offer you that."

"Uh…. Well of course you can't. I'd have to start small, you know, first maybe become this branches financial lead than move up." She said and he nodded while looking down at the key board.

"Yeah, yeah, that's a great idea, but why don't we start a _bit _smaller. How about a lead secretary position, you can get your own office and everything." She didn't say anything and he looked up to see a very dissatisfied look on her intriguing face.

"I don't have any interest in being a glorified secretary, I didn't go to school for that." She said and he nodded as he took in the slight animosity in her voice. "I think a combination of a finance and law position could help this company." She said and he stared at her but in reality he wasn't really listening. He didn't see himself putting in the work in order to create the position. "Imagine someone who takes care of the company's financial area and also its legal stand point. To me I feel as if they both go hand and hand."

He didn't seem too bought as he picked up his mug again, she sighed while thinking of a way to sale the idea. "Imagine if you never had to come in the building." He paused mug mid air; that defiantly got his attention, she smiled slightly. "I'd take care of the company's financial lows, and keep them going up, than I'd also make sure it stays out of trouble, and I'll call you only if it's detrimental for you to come in." He thought that over for a moment. "Think about it? How often do you come in, to hire, fire, and check our growth? I can take care of all that. If we our more profitable with less employees, I'll fire some, and vice versa." He looked up at her and let the idea soak in.

"Yeah," he said as he looked her over, he still couldn't get over how youthful she was. It was odd compared to the middle age crowd that he was used to seeing. "But you're only like 16…" He said and she looked down at her lap before shrugging.

"I'm 23, and what does that matter? Aren't you still in your twenties?"

"That's completely different, trust me. I was bred for this job." He said and at that she suddenly rose from her seat. He watched her turn her back and go for only a moment before feeling the overwhelming urge to stop her. "Wait…" he said and she glimpsed back slightly. "It's a tempting idea…" he said, "I'd need a bit of time to think it over though."

She nodded slightly. "Well you'll have a few weeks; we're going on that business trip right?" She reminded him and he nodded slightly as he watched her go. He was a bit awed, surprised, and a little confused; he didn't expect the conversation to go that way at all.

!

!

!

Kag POV

Later that day

"That's why I can't go." She said to her sister over the phone. Kikyo thought that over before taking a seat on the couch. She was only slightly disappointed. "I was so ecstatic about going though." Kagome lied as she stared at the TV across from her. "But I could be the youngest head of Takashi Corporation's, and that's huge; you know how long I've wanted that."

"Yeah…" Kikyo mumbled as she took in her sister's happy voice. "That sucks though; I haven't seen you since you left Kag." She said making Kagome nod in agreement. "I was excited about you coming back down here, but if working is this important…?"

"I'd defiantly come if your wedding was at any other time." She said and Kikyo smile widely at that. She didn't let it be known on the phone, but she had just trapped her sister.

"Really…"

"Yeah of course, I hope you didn't think I was purposely avoiding you." She said as she rose from her spot to head for the kitchen.

"No, of course not," Kikyo said. "But just yesterday, we all decided on moving the wedding up. I know its short notice, but what do you say?" She asked and whatever she was holding over the fridge fell hard on the floor. "Kagome…" Kikyo asked.

She had two options at the moment. Hang the phone up or give in. There was no saying no. "I'd love to, but you know I'll have to check my schedule, I'll probably have that huge promotion by then."

"Yeah, that means more free time." Kikyo said and Kagome sighed deeply. "Listen Kagome, it's in March now, there's no reason that you can't go. I'll see you there." She said before hanging up the phone…

!

!

!

Inu POV

"How does she look like?" Rin asked while staring up at him. She had a very irritated look on her face as she thought over what he just said. "How old is she? I don't want to be riding with just any one." Inuyasha looked over at her briefly before settling on Miroku. He threw him an irritated look making him say a silent sorry.

"She's 23 and she looks like every other woman. If you don't want her around, than just don't come." He said, but that just gave the petit girl an even more exasperated look.

"Okay I'm so ready to go, I need a vacation." Ayame said in a matter-a-fact tone. It made Inuyasha sigh even louder. He wanted so badly to tell everyone in his apartment, that not only they couldn't come; he wanted them all to leave. "This is going to be amazing…I can't wait."

Inuyasha threw an aggravated look towards Kouga this time. He had just left the bathroom and was heading back to his seat on the couch. He seemed a bit confused to why he was getting glared at. "Okay, now that we've established that everyone's going, can everyone leave?" He said in a frustrated tone as he walked into his kitchen. As soon as he got up from his spot Rin followed.

He didn't say anything to her as she followed him into the spacious room and took a seat at the bar to the right. "So…" She said in that voice she usually mustered when she wanted something. He paused for a moment before turning to face her.

"I hope this isn't about you know who." He said quickly while turning back around. That was his warning to her, if Rin, had anything to say that pertained to his brother he'd see to it that everyone in his living room really did leave. She stared at his back as he opened the fridge and pulled out something in a white bowl. He placed it on the counter and glanced up at her, she had her dark brown eyes staring at him, almost as if she was waiting to be given permission to talk. Rin was a long time friend of his, ever since they were very young, and ever since he could remember she had always had an unnatural obsession with his older brother. She was in a nut shell in love with him, and though she was gorgeous fun, and extremely bubbly whenever she got near him she reduced into a puddle.

He wasn't going to play ring bearer today. He opened up the lid to the bowl and looked down. There was no way he was going to give in to her puppy dog antics. He tapped his fingers on the counter wondering if he really wanted to bother reheating the leftovers to eat. He had decided against it when he felt her staring down at every move he made. "Okay fine Rin, what…" He gushed suddenly.

Her adorable pout turned into a humongous grin and she clasped two hands together. "Is it true that he's coming?" She asked in a quick hyper tone. He rolled his eyes while placing the lid back on the bowl.

"He goes every year Rin…" He said referring to the annual business trip. Rin knew Sesshomaru was coming and that was really the only reason she wanted to go. It was also the only reason she was so concerned with how his newest assistant looked. She didn't want any girl stealing away from her thunder. Though it wouldn't matter, she'd get all dressed up, make sure she looked amazing and as soon as she got near him, she'd freeze up and begin stuttering. It always made Sesshomaru vastly annoyed and though Rin had lived next door to them while they were growing up, Sesshomaru could never remember her name. When he referred to her he usually said, 'the little odd girl who's always here…'

"Okay…so how about this new assistant girl, she's not prettier than me? Is she?" Rin asked and he rolled his eyes. Inuyasha could never find Rin attractive in the way other guys did. She was literally like a sister to him, but he did notice that she was in fact beautiful, but to tell her would be too boost up her already heighten ego. He decided if he ever complimented her it would be right before she spoke to his brother so she wouldn't get tongue tied and faint like she did when she was 16.

He rolled his eyes while turning to get a beer from the fridge. "Inuyasha is she…." She asked and he could hear her voice panicking ever so slightly. "You know last time I had to wait 3 weeks for your brother to stop dating that one model girl…I'm not waiting any longer, so if she's some 6 feet tall long legged super model freak than I'm not going."

"Perfect…" He said while coming back out with a bottle in his hand. "Why don't you stay here and house sit." He said and she huffed before stomping like the brat she was. He sighed as he walked around her towards the living room. She followed and he knew she would continue if he didn't unload a bit. "No Rin, you are the fairest of them all." He said sarcastically as he opened the cap with his canines. He spit the bottle top out into his hand and took a swing at the bottle.

"I'm serious…how does she look like?" Rin asked as he entered the living room. Miroku took wind of the conversation and his curiosity peaked as well.

"Yeah, how does she look like?" He asked as he turned to accommodate them. "I didn't know there were 23 year olds working in that building." He said and Inuyasha ignored him as he made his way to the single leather couch to the right. He sat down for only a moment before resting his eyes on Ayames bare foot sitting on his ottoman, she was trying to paint her biggest toe a fuchsia color.

"Seriously… you can't do that in your own apartment, on your own 40 thousand dollar leather sofa set." He snapped and she put the nail polish away while slowly putting her foot down.

"I don't have a leather sofa set…" she mumbled after awhile and he rolled his eyes while glancing back at the TV, but not before muttering…

"No duh…"

!

!

!

Kag POV

(The next morning)

"Can I have my change?" She asked the taxi driver as he pulled up his window and shifted gears. He turned away from her and drove off in a hurry with her fifty dollar bill. "I guess not…" She mumbled on the side walk nearest Takashi Corporation. She always forgot to give cab drivers their money before getting out. She stared at the busy road for a moment than turned away. "This is already shaping out to be a horrible day…" She mumbled while walking forward. She shuffled in her pocket for her employee key, in front of her were two giant gates that led into the parking garage of the multimillion dollar corporation, but because she didn't own a car she settled for the lesser, smaller metal fence off to the side.

Nothing amazing happened on her way up towards the building. She did toy with the idea that the cab driver had just quickly gone to go break her fifty because he had no change. Of course that wasn't accurate, but the idea did sort of heighten her hopes. She opened the double doors of the building like usual into the massive lobby. It was almost like second nature, she usually entered the building through the front instead of the garage, to grab a coffee from the lounge and a free copy of the morning paper she refused to order at home.

She walked forward past the receptionist desk. She didn't look up until she felt the eerie feeling that someone was staring at her. It felt more like a few people. She glanced up seeing two very young women standing near the front desk. They both looked out of place; they were so young, so fashionably dressed, too gorgeous to have anything to do with the day to day of a high level office. She quickly flirted with the idea that they were probably some of Mr. Takashi's liaisons. It wouldn't be the first time one of them came by looking for him. If only they knew that he made an effort to come into the office as little as possible.

She would have quickly dismissed them both if it weren't for the fact that they were both glaring at her. Actually one glared the other stared. The brunette who seemed a bit hostile mumbled something to the red head before walking away from the receptionist desk. She did it so rudely that the receptionist had actually been talking and had to close her mouth abruptly mid sentence. They were both quickly in heels heading her way. She looked away trying to spot someone near her they might have been associated with, but though Kagome had no makeup on, her hair in a very tight bun, and black jeans and a ruffled top and blazer she still was the closest thing around her that the girls could actually be associated with. Everyone else was either ridiculously stunned at them both or middle aged.

She froze at her spot when she realized they were heading for her. They looked like they could be models, which was Inuyasha's type. One had on a summer dress though it was fall and a little chilly. She was extremely small with long mahogany hair. She was the one who hated her; her dark brown eyes were narrowed as she strutted towards Kagome. She was undeniably gorgeous though, and it caused Kagome to have a mini flashback of High school when her older sister used to roam the halls with her shallow frat pack. The other was tall with curly long thick red hair. She had on a gray designer sweater dress that stopped mid thigh and ankle boots. The only thing that ran through Kagome's mind at that point was how ironic it was to wear a sweater meant for the cold with nothing else. It sort of defeated the purpose. They stopped abruptly in front of her and she paused not knowing what to do or say. "How old are you?"

The petite one who hated her asked. It took a while for her brain to start functioning. "22…uh I mean 23…I just turned 23 I always forget." She said as her mouth suddenly went dry. The brunette nodded before turning towards the gorgeous red head and mumbling…

"Yup, that has to defiantly be her." The red head seemed to agree, but not full heartedly.

"Yeah it looks like it, but she could also be an intern…" She whispered back and the brunette took that into consideration before sighing and turning back around.

"Are you an interne?" She asked in an annoyed voice. Kagome just shook her head to signify 'no.' "Yup this is her…" The brunette said while turning to face her friend again. The red head stared at Kagome in complete scrutiny, almost as if she was trying to process something.

"Okay…so what now?" She asked after awhile. "Are you satisfied, what do you think?" The brunette turned away and looked Kagome over as well.

"No…how am I to know she's not some sort of bombshell when she leaves work." The red head sighed slightly, but she had to admit she sort of agreed. No one said anything for awhile and all of a sudden the one wearing the summer dress turned back around to face her. "What's your name?"

"Kagome…" Kagome said suddenly, but the two girls didn't seem to care the slightest. None of them said anything again and all of a sudden the red head rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"Hi Kagome…Did you just recently accept an assistant job to help Inu…Mr. Takashi on his business trip in a couple of weeks?" She asked. Kagome nodded and the girl smiled in an overly gorgeous way. "Hello, I'm a friend of Mr. Takashi's, my names Ayame…" She put a hand out and Kagome reflexively took it, shaking it gently before releasing. The brunette didn't say anything, she just glanced away a bit disappointed. "This is my extremely rude friend Rin; sorry she's acting like such a prude."

"It's no problem…it's nice to meet you guys, but I really have to get going." Kagome said while backing up, the red head named Ayame looked toward her. The fact that Kagome might leave seemed to interest the brunette.

"No…wait…" She said and Kagome paused waiting. "Inuyasha told me to tell you that he has something _special _he wants you to do." She lied and Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion. "You have to come with us…" She said while turning around. Kagome hesitated for a moment before following.

The two girls argued in hush whispers as they walked and Kagome could only get the jest of a few things. "Uh….I was wondering…" She said while walking towards the brunette name Rin as she opened the door. "I was wondering if you could maybe call him for me, just to verify." She asked, and Rin openly ignored her as she left the building. It made Kagome pause slightly but luckily Ayame caught the whole thing and waited behind.

"Don't worry about her… she's usually really nice, she's just worried that you're trying to still her imaginary boyfriend." Ayame whispered. Kagome walked out of the building thinking over what she just said.

"Mr. Takashi…I just basically met him yesterday, I'm not under any circumstances trying to steal him from anyone." She said as she followed the girls towards the above parking lot. Rin heard what she said but didn't comment on it.

"Not Mr. Takashi…as in Inuyasha, Mr. Takashi as in Sesshomaru, his older brother." Ayame said and Kagome widened her eyes.

"I haven't even met him." She murmured back and Ayame nodded as if she already knew that. They walked a few paces before settling on a very expensive looking sky blue car. Rin pressed a button on her key and it blinked suddenly. It made Kagome pause, she wasn't going to ride in a car with strangers she just met, and she wasn't even positive what Mr. Takashi wanted her to do. She couldn't just skip work today. "Uh…I'd feel a lot better if I knew where I was going, and if Mr. Takashi wants me there."

Rin turned the corner to the drivers section while exchanging glances with the red head who decided to sit in the back and allow Kagome the passenger seat. "Go ahead and call." Ayame said as if that seemed to be the only plausible plan.

"Oh and say what." Rin asked in an apparent attitude. She was a bit upset. She was hoping that Kagome would be a bit plain looking, maybe a little on the unattractive side, maybe she'd be one of those 23 year olds that looked like they were in their 40's because of stress. She was the exact opposite of any of those. She was 23 which was believe it or not younger than Rin was at the moment. She looked like she was in her late teens, she had this subtle beauty about her that Rin envied, she didn't have to try too hard, she didn't have to wear any makeup, she just woke up in the morning and she was set.

"I don't know, he said something yesterday about making her do some files for him, she can do that at his apartment. Call him tell him…" Ayame said while shrugging and slipping into the back seat. Rin rolled her eyes as she picked up her phone from her light jean jacket pocket. She dialed a number by heart and allowed it to ring for a moment. When someone answered it, it was apparent by the gruff attitude that it was Mr. Takashi.

"I went down to your office." She said in complete boredom and annoyance. She leaned forward into her car letting her weight sit on the front door.

No one said anything; he sat up in his spot in bed for a moment checking the time on the alarm clock to his right. He had over slept, it was six in the morning, and he never spent the night over a woman's house….ever. He was usually out by midnight. He looked at the woman sleeping to his right and he cursed silently. His phone's vibration was what woke him up. "Am I on speaker…I hate being on speaker." He said while grabbing his over shirt from the bed and quickly pulling it on. He sounded as if he just woke up to Kagome but she wasn't sure, she didn't know him well enough.

Rin ignored that and silently drummed her fingers on the cars window. "I have Kag-o-me…" she looked up at her hoping she said it right. Kagome was about to correct her when Rin instantly remembered. "I have Kagome with me…I was going to take her to your apartment."

"Who…" Inuyasha asked while pulling up his pants and buttoning them, he quickly checked his wallet and looked around for any discarded clothes. Everything seemed to be there, so without a word he walked out of the open door of her bedroom.

"Kagome…you know the genius assistant chick." She said passively and Kagome shifted from foot to foot.

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about, but please go home and stop putting your nose in my business."

"Yes you do…the chick you hired to come on the trip with us." Rin said as her voice rose a few decimeters in pure anger. Inuyasha looked around the apartment spotting the front door. He let his mind soak up what she said before allowing himself to grow annoyed.

"Elevator…" he mumbled suddenly as he unlocked the door and let himself out. "Why is she with you?" He asked in aggravation. Rin looked up at Kagome who was beginning to realize that Inuyasha had nothing to do with her abduction.

"Well you said you wanted her to do some filing today, maybe she can do it or something. I think me and Ayame have a right to know who we're traveling with." Rin said.

"No, I said if you have a problem than don't go. Listen I have to take care of some stuff I don't have time to deal with this…"

"We're at your apartment already…I have her working on some of those documents you have in that lap top in your dining room." Rin lied; Inuyasha knew she was lying too. She tended to do that when she wanted to get her way. He sighed deciding he didn't care. He had no idea why she called him anyway if she was going to do whatever she wanted to.

"I'm taking that spare key from you." He threatened emptily as he jogged down the buildings' stairs. "Why are you calling me anyway?"

"Cause…she's afraid that she'll get in trouble if she's not at work."

"Well she's right…" Inuyasha said and Kagome sighed while deciding to make her escape when this was all over.

"Yeah but she's making so much progress…can't she just stay…you know, and I could get to know her…and junk?" Rin asked and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I don't care Rin, but when I get there all my shit better be done." He hung up and Rin smiled before looking up at her. As soon as she did her grin disappeared and she opened her car door and ducked herself in. Kagome stood for a moment not knowing what to do. What if she got to the apartment and she had no idea what she was doing? How was she supposed to know which documents she was supposed to do? Would she get fired? She felt safer just going back to the building, but now things were a bit complicated. Mr. Takashi expected them done one way or another. She sighed as she opened the passenger door and ducked into the baby blue car.

3

3

3

A/N: Updating again!


	4. embarking on new territory

A/N: Hi I skipped a day, sorry. I want to make sure I have a lot of these chapters predone, so I don't have to worry about it, so sometimes I take a day or two to write a few more chapters, so I can stay ahead.

4

4

4

A/N

Chapter 4: embarking on new territory.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kag POV

She skillfully turned the key in the lock of the giant double doors ahead of them. Kagome looked around the building in complete astonishment. The apartment from the outside to the inside looked just like some sort of five star resort. She lived in a studio apartment on the other side of the city; it was so unusual to see how indulgent and exceedingly expensive the higher class side lived. She stared around her as Rin opened the door lazily and walked in. Ayame followed after her, talking about how unsatisfied she was about something of little importance. Kagome had been listening in and out of their conversations sense she entered the car.

"Yeah well that's what happens." Rin said in boredom as the lights to the humongous apartment flickered on. The two girls stepped inside nonchalantly as Kagome's jaw dropped. This was not an apartment; it was a small condensed castle/mansion that the architect had skillfully placed on top of each other. She looked around in shock and Rin scrunched up her face in dislike as Ayame smiled at her reaction.

"It's huge right?" Ayame asked suddenly making Rin hit her in the arm for not acting overly rude like she had. Ayame gave her a look before rolling her eyes and walking near Kagome. She was taking in the high ceilings, the wooden floors, the spiral stair case up ahead. It was all a bit too much. "I swear this room alone is bigger than the house I grew up in." She joked, that was vastly inaccurate. Ayame had grew up with Rin and had lived in a smaller yet massively huge mansion near the private school they had gone to.

"Yeah right…" Rin said with a roll of her eyes. Kagome walked forward slightly. Though Ayame was lying Kagome could accurately say that this apartment was only slightly smaller than the house she grew up in. "Anyway Inuyasha's lap top is on the dining room table, don't go into his office or use any of his other computers, he says he has personal information on it." She said while crossing her arms.

"Okay, but do you know what I'm supposed to be doing on it." Rin shrugged as if that didn't concern her. Kagome took a few steps forward out of the massive lobby into what looked like a living room. He had all kinds of expensive furniture decorating the house. Rin and Ayame followed while Ayame tried thinking of what Inuyasha had said yesterday regarding her doing some files on the computer. He had the flash drive that he had saved the work on so she couldn't give it to her, but she could help her in finding the work on the laptop.

"Well he said something about finances; he said that's what you do." Rin grabbed hold of Ayame's arm trying to stop her from aiding Kagome. Ayame quickly tore away from her grasp. "Come on Rin, she's not after _your_ Takashi." She said as she walked ahead side by side with the 23 year old. "He wanted to give you it today at the office, but we sort of scooped you away." Every detail that had to do with the work came from Ayame over hearing Inuyasha speaking on the phone with one of his executives. That was going to be the person to send her the work. "I'm not as smart when it comes to business and stuff." Ayame said with a shrug, "But I'm sure if you go to his documents and look under recently viewed, it should be there." Kagome smiled slightly knowing it wasn't as simple as that. None of them said anything as Ayame led her into Mr. Takashi's insanely huge dining room. His lap top sat on the charger at the far end of the table.

Kagome walked forward quickly turning on the monitor and playing with the mouse. Ayame watched as file after file came up, she minimized some and exited out of others. Rin hadn't been kidding when she said the lap top was purely business. It had nothing recreational on it at all. Kagome paused as her eyes scanned the screen. She sat down slowly realizing which file he had meant for her. It wasn't anything too extensive; he just wanted her to look over financial documents for their branch and do any touch ups to reports, it was sort of a bit of an honor actually seeing as it was something usually done by the head of a financial department, which they did not have. Usually he'd just have the most progressive employee take care of it. She smiled slightly realizing that was actually her for the time being.

"Did you find it?" Ayame asked when Rin walked into the dining rooms wide entrance. Kagome just nodded as she began her work.

"Looks like she's all set" Rin commented and Ayame turned to look at her in annoyance. "What…" Rin asked. Her friend didn't say anything she just turned towards Kagome. Her back was to them as she typed something out. She took that time to grab Rin by her arm and pull her out of the room into the living room with the giant big screen taking up half of the wall. "What…." She repeated.

"I should be asking the same thing. What's up with you, can you please be a tad bit nicer." She huffed in a strung out whisper. "Your acting ridiculous, she's not after Sesshomaru give her a break."

"Well…" Rin murmured shifting only slightly in her spot. "Maybe I don't like her because of other reasons." She lied and Ayame rolled her eyes. "I'm just trying to be safe; I want to make sure I have a chance with him this time…"

"Well that girl in there probably doesn't even care about dating, let alone Sesshomaru, relax, your acting crazy." She said reassuringly. Rin sighed slightly realizing that was a bit true. They both said nothing for awhile as Ayame thought something over. "Okay well I'm leaving now, I have a hair appointment. I'm on the cusp of a split end tragedy."

"Yeah I meant to tell you…" Rin joked watching her friend whisk around the leather sofa to the front door. She paused for a moment before deciding that she wanted to tag along as well. She grabbed her keys from the table near the sofa. Ayame paused when she heard her following.

"You can't come; she's in the other room." She whispered. Rin just rolled her eyes.

"She'll be fine"

"Well you could at least tell her…why did you bring her here if you were planning to just dump her?" Ayame asked as she walked back to the dining room. Rin sighed slightly.

"I didn't plan anything, and I wouldn't have done it if Inuyasha would have just answered my questions yesterday." Ayame had bowed herself into the dining room planning on telling Kagome. Rin waited for awhile until she came back.

"You only picked her up so you could see how she looked like." Ayame hissed making Rin frown slightly as she passed by her towards the door.

"I can't do anything right today." She said as she followed her auburn hair friend down the hall and out the exit.

!

!

!

Inu POV

He struggled with key in the lock for a good five minutes before deciding to call it quits. Times like this when he stayed away from home for more than 12 hours he was always exhausted, he couldn't really think straight. He would have just openly left all together. Go to Miroku's house take a nap on his couch, maybe go out for a while, he did that when he didn't want to work, or go home and be persuaded to work, but he already knew that he'd have to go home at some point, so he just sighed and decided to buck up, open his door, take a short rester, and do some files. He sighed while tiredly placing his key in the lock. His new state of mind helped him guide the key and open the door. He pushed it open and uninterestedly walked into his spacious lobby. He wasn't as struck by its beauty and space as Kagome had been, but he did perk up at the scent that trailed around it.

He was used to having different scents in his home. Rin and Miroku both had keys and they came and went when they wanted. Usually they came with several people, sometimes Ayame and Kouga tagged along, but what he was struck by was the eerie feeling that the stale scent that he smelled was still lingering. It was an overly sweet scent, meaning it was a woman's but a bit potent to have been left hours before. If he didn't know better he would of thought the woman was still in his home. He walked out of the foyer into the living area. In the back was the spiral staircase and right in front of him was his leather set and wide screen TV. The scent became stronger as he glided deeper into the room. He dropped down some of his things on the couch. He had managed to do a little grocery shopping. He never fully shopped for groceries, he picked up a few things from time to time, but he never fully devoted his time to it.

He took a deep breath and at that moment there was no mistaking that someone was here. He didn't say anything he just followed the scent towards his dining room as it became more and more potent. He stopped at the doorway when he took in long dark black cascading wavy hair. He didn't know who it was exactly, and he didn't run through any possibilities of who it could be. He just stared lazily trying to think, it wasn't Rin, her hair wasn't as long, and not as dark. This woman's hair was so black that it was slightly blue in the chandelier light. Nope, she didn't ring any bells, but she did seem to be extremely attractive from the back. He cleared his throat suddenly hoping that would catch her attention. It didn't, Kagome was so into her work she hadn't heard the door open, the bags being set on the couch or Inuyasha's soft declaration for attention. He narrowed his eyes slightly before deciding that the mystery was no longer as enticing as he had thought it was before. He was too tired to even fathom anything sexual so there was no reason to act sly. "Hi…." He said clearly and loudly. She heard that and when she did her first response for some unusual reason was to gather her wavy hair back into its strict bun.

She turned to the side spotting him with her peripherals. He didn't say anything as he watched her scoop up her hair easily and turn and face him. On her face she wore a pair of thickly framed glasses. He narrowed his eyes, first in recognition, remembering her in an elevator instantly. "Elevator…" he said with a faint smirk. If he wasn't so exhausted it would have caused butterflies to roam through her stomach and her blood to scorch. Instead it boosted a small amount of adrenaline into her veins, and made her heart beat quicken. He instantly remembered what Rin had told him….the small amount of annoyance and anger lit his memory. That was right, she had been so jealous she scooped her out of his office, he had left that woman's house and went straight to the office. He had wanted her to look over some things, but Rin said she was at his house. Why was she still here though?

"Hi…" She said as she strained her eyes to see him. She could tell it was him just by his voice, his blurry built. Kagome couldn't see well with her reading glasses, but that never stopped her from forgetting to take them off. He walked forward letting his tiredness drain out of him. He was good at that; he could go days without sleep if he wanted to. He really never had to, but he did often. "You don't visit your own home very often do you?" She asked realizing she had been dropped off very early in the morning and now it was late, maybe ten at night and it was the first she seen of him. She had expected him five hours ago. That was when she had tried to desperately finish working quickly and leave, but a few documents on his computer attracted her and forced her into overdrive. They weren't what he had assigned for her, it was his actual work, it was hard administrative work, but she was almost done.

"Yeah, I don't stay around here very much." He mumbled while walking up to meet her. He furrowed his eyebrows when he took a good look at her face. She looked different, and though he couldn't remember her name, he remembered her. He was horrible with names, great with faces. She was a quiet beauty, he admitted to himself, her features were all perfect, all unique and attractive, but she didn't market them, she didn't wear makeup or try to set her hair in a feature popping style. "You wear glasses?" He asked putting a finger on the difference; she flushed red while pulling the frames off her face. He had embarrassed her, and usually if he wasn't so damn tired he would have taken the flush of her cheeks as a sign that she felt inhibited around him, but he didn't have the energy to diagnose the opposite sex now. Most girls had different feelings towards him, most girls acted different when he was around, he didn't have the time to wonder why elevator acted the way most women did.

"No….I don't it's my reading glasses." She murmured while taking them off. As soon as she did her breath caught in her throat. Seeing him blurry already made her blood burn, but seeing him clearly caused her stomach to flip and her throat dry. She told herself they were petty feelings, so what he was gorgeous; she was far too busy, far too educated, and far too deep to care. He nodded than walked out of her eye view. He took a stance behind her, and though he didn't mean the gesture to seem intimate at all, it was intimate to her. He looked over what she had done and narrowed his eyes while bending forward.

"I'm sorry Rin dragged you over here…" He said and she held in air at how close he was. His warm breath touched her cheek and caused the hairs on her neck to stand up. He actually didn't mean to enact that sort of feeling. When he wanted to get a girls pulse moving he did, but it wasn't in this way obviously, she would have felt a lot different if he had been trying. He didn't say anything to her as he placed a hand on the mouse at the center of the lap top and minimized his file. He wasn't upset that she had been working on it. The computer he sometimes left in the dining room was purely business and she had actually knocked off some work for him. He opened up the document he had wanted her to do, and to his surprise it was all done.

"I didn't know what type of format you wanted it so…"

"It's good." He said as he quickly opened up the document she was working on, the one that he planned on doing once he took a quick nap, it was finished as well. He paused narrowing his eyes.

"I know you probably didn't want me doing it, but I decided I'd just go ahead and do it. I should have probably gone back to work…I'll probably just go now." She stated and he stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. It was an impulse that had her heart beating out of its cage, why was she so influenced by him?

"It's a good job really; god knows you saved me a lot of work." He said and he was actually extremely pleased. He didn't show it though. He _never_ showed too much positive emotion.

"Yeah well I have a little more to do…" She suggested before pausing. "But if you want to go ahead and do it yourself I'll bow out." He sensed how ready she was to leave. Almost as if she was afraid to be alone with him, but that was something else he didn't diagnose.

"No…go on ahead." He chuckled slightly. "Do all of it if you want, I'm going to just go off to the kitchen get something to eat." He lied; he was going to get something to drink. "Then I'm going to head upstairs." She didn't say anything, but the way she stiffened her posture he knew that she was hiding something. "Any problems…"

"Oh it's none, I'll just finish up here…I was just a bit worried about the work I didn't do at work, but it's fine really." She stuttered. "I have a really good set up of the network's system at home, it's not as great as what you have, but I can get most of it done tonight, and then…"

"Don't worry about it." He said automatically. He didn't know exactly why she shouldn't worry about it. Maybe it was because she saved from a restless night. He usually had no sympathy when it came to work, he expected people to do their work, and that was it. "I'll give someone else your load tomorrow, we'll be leaving soon anyway, and when you get back you won't even be in the same rank." He reminded her and she thought it over, that was true. He narrowed his eyes as he thought about something. He had come up with a slight idea… "Maybe tomorrow I'll come into the office; I think I have something else in mind for you." He left at that before aimlessly going back into the dining room again. "Did you want something to drink?" He asked it startled her slightly and she glanced up.

She had been a bit hungry, but she didn't move from her spot all day. He knew that for a fact, he could sense her only through the dining room and the living room, she hadn't left the apartment either, and her scent wasn't potent enough in the front door. She had stayed in that room working the whole entire time, she was motivated, and that was what he was exceedingly fond of when it came to her. He could have offered her food, he liked that he could trust her in his house, not to go rummaging through it like his own friends did. She shifted in her seat…."Maybe water." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"You've been here all day, how 'bout something stronger?" He suggested she let that offer roll through her head.

"Soda…" He smiled at her innocence. He didn't say anything sly like he usually would. He didn't make her heart beat any faster, or her butterflies roam any clumsier, or her blood scorch any more than it already did.

Instead he nodded… "Soda it is…" He came back a few minutes later with a can of soda and a sandwich on a plate. He knew she had to be starving. She glanced at it before staring up at him.

"I'm no chef." She raised both brows. She didn't expect him to be so nice. Though he wasn't the complete ass everyone thought he was, he was a bit off tonight, a bit aimlessly nicer with the aid of exhaustion weighing over him. She was shocked she was sure the food was for him, but when he placed it near her, she got the hint instantly.

"Thank you…" she said silently, and he nodded. He knew when to be nice, especially to the right people. She was saving him a great deal of work.

"It's no problem….I'm taking off now." He said as he turned towards the exit of the dining room. She sat up while opening the can.

"I forgot to say, your home is beautiful." She called out he hesitated for a moment, Nodded his appreciation and left to find some sleep.

!

!

!

When he got up a quarter to noon, he was surprised that she wasn't still in his dining room. He could think clearly, and he was almost certain that she had been downstairs for a large part of the night, or maybe until morning. When he got into the dining room the laptop was still open, she had sent his files directly to his father's branch. He smiled slightly, she was so damn punctual. He had decided at that moment he wouldn't go in the office. He had finished his work, well she had, he decided instead he'd make a call.

!

!

!

Kag POV

(A couple hours later)

She had fallen asleep at her desk, she was so far asleep that she didn't hear the man above her say her name several times. His voice had actually sunk into her dream and voiced the leprechaun that danced around her subconscious. He continued to repeat her name until he realized that she wasn't going to wake anytime soon. He put a hand on her arm and shook roughly making her jump up in her seat. He was very pleased with his work as he looked at her sprawled hair that flew from her strict bun. "You have a phone call." He said as he looked over at her, he then turned around to head back to his cubicle.

Kagome had missed him completely. She was staring at the computer screen in front of her that connected to the building's main file. Mr. Takashi had said that he'd come in and give her something else to do today, but he never came in, and she ended up making up the work she missed yesterday, and doing new work from today. She was exhausted; she pushed her hair out of her face slightly and let what one of her coworkers said run through her head. She sat up instantly and leaned forward to grab her phone. The line was blinking showing someone was waiting on the other line. She picked it up and pressed the blinking button. She yawned instead of saying hello…

Inuyasha got the hint instantly. "I'm sorry I couldn't come in." He said unapologetically and she sat up instantly in shock. Her heart began beating quicker; she had to search her mind for something to say. "I was a bit tied up…" he lied, "but if you go into my office I have a few things you could work on." He suggested, he paused while accepting the glasses filled with beer the waitress set on his table. No one said anything on the other line and he furrowed his brows. "Hello…"

"Yeah…" she said suddenly, her voice was weighed down with exhaustion, and only slightly he felt a little bad for taking advantage of her. "I can do that…I'll go look now." She said. She rose up quickly from her seat causing the phone to crash to the floor. She paused realizing that she wasn't on a cordless phone. He heard the crash and knew instantly what she had done, a small grin played on his lips, it made the woman across from him hesitate as she applied unneeded makeup.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked and Inuyasha hesitated looking her over. The fact that she felt the need to ask was a turn off.

"Sorry, something fell." She said now wide awake. He didn't believe her, but he knew better. He sat up in his seat slightly.

"Okay what are you doing now?" He asked. She was now bending over near the phone that dangled on the floor. She looked at the computer screen as her memory jogged.

"Just the norm…" she said quickly as her memory returned to her, he sighed on the other line. He didn't even know why he cared, but he couldn't have her doubling up, not when he had so much more for her to do.

"Okay, well whatever you're doing now, don't worry about it. What I need you to do is go in my office and open up the computer, the password is password." He heard a soft snicker over the phone and he paused for a moment. "I don't have a great memory." He mused; it made the woman across from him even more suspicious. "You should find it under my documents." He informed, he hesitated slightly for her to speak. She was at that moment standing up with a note pad in her hand and quickly writing down the information he was providing. "Hello…"

"Yes, Hi, I got it." She said suddenly. He nodded waited for a second than hung up. She was a bit taken off guard; she looked down at the phone, letting her mouth form the words. 'He could have said bye.' She placed the receiver back on the hook while soaking up what he had just told her. It didn't take long for her to process what to do next. She saved and logged off her computer while walking towards the wide glass office up front. The door was shut and the lights were off. She was expecting it to be locked, but when she pulled the handle the door actually opened. She looked around the dark for awhile until the lights flickered on suddenly. The room was in pristine order, the type of clean that was only managed by someone who rarely set foot in a particular place. She walked deeper into the office pushing his wide seat out of the way and sitting securely in it. She noticed the few coworkers who nosily stopped what they were doing to look her way.

She ignored them as she logged in to his computer. It made her chuckle at how simple his password was. Hers was so difficult she had to think about it for a couple of seconds before placing it in. The computer opened up to his desktop. It had no pictures of children, family, or pets like the rest of her coworkers. It looked a lot like hers, just navy blue with the corporations logo repeated over and over. She quickly opened his documents and found almost instantly what he was implying. She pulled out her flash drive that sat securely in her pocket. She hadn't needed it today, but she placed it in her pocket when she stopped by her house. She took it out and placed it in the computer and let it download for awhile before pulling it out and logging off the computer. She quickly shuffled out of his seat making everyone look away and pretend to be fascinated with whatever they were doing. She rose from her seat and went back to her cubicle.

!

!

!

She finally left the office around nine. The building was practically empty by that time and she securely left without having to say any byes or participate in casual conversations with anyone. Outside it was chilly and she held tightly to the binder at her chest as she left the gates of Takashi corporations. There was a series of Taxi's pulling up and she stepped forward wanting to hail one. She didn't have to do too much, a taxi slowed down suddenly. She was about to slide herself in when she heard a long beep coming from a car horn a few paces away. She turned seeing a baby blue Convertible. She knew that car, it brought back memories of yesterday and as soon as she saw it she was instantly even more exhausted. She decided to ignore it, so she turned forward and pretended she hadn't heard anything, and as she pulled open the taxi door the Convertible's horn rung loudly again. She didn't turn around, she was about to just slide herself into the taxi.

"Hey…I know you see me." A woman called out from behind. Kagome hesitated near the door of the cab.

"Are you coming in?" The taxi driver asked rudely, causing her to place a polite smile on her face and stick her index finger up. She turned towards the baby blue car as it drove down from the garage complex of the corporation. She didn't say anything; she just waited as it drove slowly closer to her. She could make out the brunette from yesterday in the front seat. Her name she _remembered_ was Rin. It was like her worst nightmare coming true and there was no nice red head in the back seat to buffer it.

Rin drove drown stopping towards the main road but stopping abruptly near Kagome. There were a few cars behind her but she didn't care about moving a bit further to let them through, she instead posted the nicest smile she could muster on her gorgeous face. Kagome could tell right away it was a bit exaggerated and fake; she had a sister who liked to place the same innocent smile on her face when she wanted her way. Then it occurred to her right away why she had wanted to ignore Rin, she reminded her so much of her older sister. That thought made her gulp suddenly as cars behind the Convertible beeped excessively so she'd move out of their way. Of course that didn't faze Rin.

"Where're you going?" She asked Kagome as she stretched that beautiful fake smile. Kagome smiled shyly back as she clenched tighter to her binder. "I have nothing better to do. Ride with me?" She asked. At that moment she felt as if she was trapped. It seemed as if she had been waiting for her to leave work, that was the only way to explain why she had come from the garage.

"This taxi's already waiting." She mumbled and Rin furrowed her eyebrows, and like she'd do if her sister had done the same exact expression, she closed the Taxi's door and walked forward. There was no arguing with her, she'd get what she wanted if she _really_ wanted it. Rin smiled sincerely as the cab driver cursed and pulled off the curve. She unlocked the door as Kagome walked towards the passenger seat. Some of the cars behind waiting to leave voiced their frustrations. She pulled open the door and slid in reaching for the seatbelt.

Rin had a content smile of accomplishment as she drove forward. She didn't voice anything until they got to a traffic light. "So where to?" She asked. Kagome didn't reply and Rin turned around to face her. She seemed a bit estranged as she stared forward. "So why take a taxi when I can drive you for free?" Rin asked in hopes that she'd become a bit more comfortable. It didn't help and she realized soon after that she'd have to actually apologize about yesterday first, she sighed as she leaned her head against her free arm. She hated apologizing. "Okay…. So I'm sorry for acting like a total bitch yesterday." Kagome turned around to glance at her. Her apology sounded a lot like Mr. Takashi's. When he apologized he never sounded like he was really all that sorry. The two times he had said sorry to her it sounded more like a hassle more than an apology.

"I don't usually act like that…it's just…" she let that spare hand run through her dark brown hair. She didn't know if she wanted to admit what had made her act so unusual yesterday. She decided she wouldn't suddenly and Kagome not understanding the halt in her speech intervened.

"You like Mr. Takashi." She said and Rin turned to face her in slight shock. "Ayame told me yesterday. "You like the oldest Takashi son, Sesshomaru. That didn't explain exactly why Rin didn't like Kagome, but it was fine for the time being as long as she was planning on being a lot nicer.

"Yeah slightly…every time I make my move he's always with someone else." She explained lightly, "So where to?" She asked and Kagome sat up a bit more comfortable with a little more understanding. She told the direction to her apartment and as Rin drove down to the other side of the city they didn't say anything. It wasn't until Kagome signaled that her apartment complex was coming up that Rin took a good look around the area. She had passed this part of the city several times, but she didn't fathom that people actually lived there. She turned into the parking area as she pulled up into a free spot. "I didn't even know this part of the city existed." She halfway joked in seriousness. Kagome smiled while pulling the door open. She whispered a thank you as she grabbed hold of her binder. Rin watched her leave before clearing her throat. "Hey, you're not going to invite me up?" She asked suddenly. Kagome paused slightly than turned around.

"Would you like to come up?" She asked at that moment. Rin pulled off her seat belt and smiled widely. "Well if you're offering?" She said.

4

4

4

A/N: Review


	5. explaining matters

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was swamped with homework, I'll update tomorrow or later today to make up for it!

Chapter 5: explaining matters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

5

5

5

Rin pulled her key from the ignition and opened the car door. "It won't be stolen will it?" She joked with a wide smile on her face. She looked around as Kagome turned forward to lead her to the building up ahead. She seemed very fascinated in everything she saw. "So how long have you lived in the city?" She asked, Kagome pulled open the door that led to her part of the complex. "They don't lock it?" Rin asked alarmed; she meant the glass door that led to a series of doors and stairs. Kagome didn't say anything she just walked up the few steps ahead while Rin asked more questions. She didn't seem to mind that Kagome didn't answer her questions; she was satisfied with just asking them.

She continued to ask more questions as Kagome got to her apartment. She walked to the door in the middle and picked up the shabby 'Welcome's' mat that sat below it. "You leave your key under a welcome mat?" Rin asked. "I thought that was only in movies." She continued shallowly and Kagome nodded while pushing the key into the indigo door's bronze door knob. She turned it slowly while deciding she'd humor Rin. She was a bit exhausted but she didn't want her thinking she was rude.

"I lose my key all the time." She lied "I know it's dangerous." Rin smiled while shaking her head in disagreement.

"No I think it's cool." She said and Kagome smiled slightly as she pulled the key out and opened the door. Rin's excited grin got wider as she looked around the apartment. "It's so adorable." She commented, taking it on in. It was so clean and organized, everything had a place and was in its place. Kagome set her binder on the small shelf near the door. She did the same with her jacket and placed it on one of the hooks that attached to the shelf. "It doesn't look like you ever lose anything." Rin mumbled, looking around the small studio apartment.

"Yeah I'm a bit OCD…" Kagome admitted as she walked forward into the living area. There was a large sofa sitting across from a TV and a coffee table, and behind that was a small kitchen nook. Rin could see the whole apartment from the front door, the only other door in the whole place led to the bathroom and a closet space off to the right of the couch. "I don't really lose my key; it's just that I have a problem not having a place to actually put the key. If it's under the mat than there's a place for it." Rin raised her eyebrow as Kagome remembered something. "Oh excuse me…I forgot to get my mail. I'll be right back make yourself at home." She said shyly as she walked past her and out the open door.

Rin stared around the room; beside the TV was a desk with a closed laptop on it. She was wondering where her bed was? The walls were a very bright clean white and so was the carpet. The kitchen nook had tan tiles, and all of the furniture looked extremely clean, almost as if she was to touch anything she'd sully it. The only thing that was a bit out of order was a small stack of mail that sat on the kitchen counter. She instantly gravitated towards it. It was the only thing that wasn't completely perfect in the whole apartment. She looked down reading the name on the hand written envelope. It said _to: Kaggy_…It was already opened. She knew she shouldn't read it, but she couldn't help it.

"_Hey Kags, it's Kikyo, you got my invitation right? I'm getting married! Yeah I know it's really short notice and I've only been dating him for a few months, but mom and grandpa love him, and he's really hot! Well I'm writing you because I'm starting to think you're avoiding us? You did get my invitations right….weren't they cute. I know a beach themed wedding was your dream but since I'm getting married first you won't mind if I just steal it, besides I'm sure you'll have **plenty **of time to think of a new theme..." _

Rin rolled her eyes opting not to read the rest.

"What a bitch." She mumbled to herself. The letter was dated for a few months back. She picked up another letter reading it as well. She scrunched up her face at the obvious superior tone of the girl who wrote it. She learned soon after that it was her sister. She read a couple more from her mother and grandpa. They were all about Kagome avoiding them and how proud they were of her older sister, but there wasn't one that said they were proud of Kagome. "Kikyo…" Rin mumbled…"I hate her already…." She leaned forward to grab another letter when Kagome came back. She had a package in her hand and a bundle of mail. Rin quickly dropped the letter in her hand and backed up towards the sink.

"There was a line. Can you believe that at this time…?" She mumbled halfway to herself while dropping the package on the counter. Rin stared at her as she looked through some of the mail. She organized the stack of envelopes from personal and bills. She stared at offers for awhile before putting them over in the personal section. Rin stared at her for awhile as she rose up and placed the spam into a waste basket and grabbed hold of her bills. She opened a drawer and placed them in an orderly way into a separator. She closed the drawer and looked up at Rin. "Sorry about that." She said and Rin just nodded.

She didn't touch the package though; she sort of pushed it towards the small stack of envelopes off to the side. Rin stared at her as she opened up the fridge. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I'm making pasta." She asked. Rin nodded. At that Kagome quickly dipped her head back into the fridge. None of them said anything for a second until Rin decided to look at the box, she read the words _to Kaggy_, and she already knew who it was.

"So your sister" she said…. "She's a total bitch no offence." Kagome tensed up slightly before taking out the small container of butter. She didn't reply to anything, she just continued on her tasks as if nothing happened. "Sorry I skimmed through some of your mail. Does she know how sacred a wedding theme is?"She asked but when she took in Kagome's face, she decided to soften the blow. "I want a spring wedding myself." She said trying to seem nicer after reading someone's personal mail. Kagome was taken off guard but not really as upset as Rin thought she would be. "I'm sorry…I just…"

"It's okay…" Kagome mumbled while opening up her pantry. It wasn't actually okay, but she didn't get angry often. She blamed herself more; she shouldn't have left the letters somewhere people could openly read them. She was sort of wondering why Rin was here, she didn't ask it though, she just continued getting the needed ingredients to make pasta.

"If you want me to go I totally get it. I just didn't want you thinking badly of me because of yesterday, but I see that I've made it worse." She said and Kagome turned around facing her.

"No you didn't….it's okay. Those letters don't have a place. I need to make one or throw them away. They should actually be in the trash." She muttered. Rin stared at her as she fished for a pot; she pulled one out and a strainer.

"I shouldn't have been so nosey…" Kagome shrugged and Rin narrowed her eyes. What was with her, why wasn't she upset, why was she putting up with this? It gave Rin a whole new persepctive. She stared at her with complete interest for awhile before leaning forward and narrowing her eyes. "You know..." Rin started wanting to test how far she could go "Your parents aren't the best either." She added in. "They're proud of your sister for getting married...sounds chauvinistic."

"Well…" Kagome started while thinking of how to reply. "It's _only_ my mom and grandpa now, and they're both very old fashion. When my sister's around them, she pretends to be too."

Rin rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. "She sounds like a kiss ass…Is she marrying this guy for your mom or herself." She mumbled, it was just a passing thought, but Kagome picked up on it.

"Suikotsu…" She said as she let the comment sink in. "You know, I don't really know, my mom likes him and that's really all that's ever mattered." She admitted and Rin thought that over.

"Wow…really?" Kagome nodded while taking out a board to begin chopping. Rin watched the chopping of the tomatoes for awhile. "You seem like a parent's dream." She commented and Kagome hesitated mid slice. Rin noticed it was a sensitive spot so she switched her view towards the huge package. She didn't think twice before lifting it from its place. "So what's this?"

Kagome turn to look her way as she set the box back down and began opening it. She cleaned her hands off on a dish towel. "I think it's the dress." She said slightly, Rin moved the sorted packaging peanuts to glance down at the turquoise and tan disaster below her. All she could do was open her mouth in a dramatic telling of how horrendous she thought it was. "The bride's maid dress." Kagome rephrased while Rin pulled the dress out; it had shells dangling from the bottom of it. There were two parts connected by a sheer type of fabric at the waist. It bore bare parts of the abdomen.

"If you want to call this a dress?" Rin said, staring down at it. Kagome scrunched up her face. She knew this was probably the only exact design of the dress. It was just like Kikyo to make her wear something obscene while having everyone wear a more subtle version of it.

She looked up at Rin's shocked face. "Yeah and I bet that's the worse of them."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked as she saw the confused yet shock look on her face. She wasn't used to talking bad about her sister and family with anyone but Sango, but with Rin standing there with the horrendous bridesmaid dress, it was a little hard not to indulge in it.

"I just know my dress is going to be worse than everyone else's." She mumbled as she went back to her cutting board. She halted for a moment wanting to continue when Rin dropped the dress back in the box and just stared her way.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked and Kagome looked up mid chop to stare at her. "She's not married to this guy yet right?" She asked. She didn't wait for an answer. When's the wedding?"

"She moved it to March."

"Well that's right after Inuyasha's business trip… are you going? She asked and Kagome glanced up not knowing exactly. She was going to answer when Rin lodged another question at her. "So, Is this wedding at a beach…?"

"No, I don't think so…I think their honeymoon is? I'm sure her fiancé could afford a whole wedding on a beach if he wanted too, it was Kikyo's dream to marry rich." She mumbled to herself. "She's getting it of course."

"Okay so it's just a theme wedding." Rin said nonchalantly. Her stomach was sort of flipping with disgust. She didn't know this Kikyo girl but she already didn't like her. "So are you going, if your going what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not just planning on going home are you." Kagome shrugged. She still didn't know what Rin was getting at but she didn't comment on it. She instead reflexively put a hand up to fix her perfect bun and began shifting the chopped vegetables back into a bowl. "You're going to let your sister get her way…" Rin said flatly. It didn't take long for Kagome to understand exactly what she meant. She hated the idea of going home; sometimes she liked to daydream that she could live up to her mom and grandpa's expectations. That she'd shock everyone as soon as she walked through the door. That obviously wasn't going to happen, but she liked to think with the aid of the promotion she could get her mom to be a bit proud.

"Well I'm getting a big promotion after the trip…."

"A promotion" Rin said as if that wasn't acceptable. "You can't wow people with a promotion Kagome." She added in as if that was obvious. "Job's only wow people during conversations, and when you have wealth backing it up…" She tugged at her stylish sweater before propping herself in one of the stools. "Besides your only 23 and you work at Takashi corporations, if your mom isn't proud of you now than I don't think she'll ever be."

"She's not all that bad." Kagome said on her mother's defense. "She just likes to let superficial things like appearances outweigh the important things. Ever since we were little she always wanted us to wear dresses and bows, grow up and marry some rich guy. She just wanted to ensure we get the best." Rin didn't say anything as Kagome began preparing the food.

Rin stared at her as ideas erupted in her head. She didn't voice them, she decided for the time being to just change the subject. She looked around the kitchen letting her eyes roam and stop at the hideous bride's maid dress. She leaned up against the counter and placed the dress back into the box. On the front flap of the box in huge letters it read: _'I_ _HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I HAD TO GUESS THE SIZE; I HOPE YOU_ _DIDN'T GET FAT!_' Rin narrowed her eyes for a moment.

"Did you read this?" Rin asked pointing towards the flap. Kagome looked over at her, noticing the huge letters. She narrowed her eyes; the words were big enough to read without her glasses. "Your sister is such a bitch…"

"Yeah…that's Kikyo for you."

"Okay, that's it…I was going to wait awhile, but I have an idea." She said and Kagome shifted her sight away from the box to Rin. She didn't like the sound of her voice or the fact that she was brewing up a plan.

"That's quite an initiative." Kagome commented," she said it sarcastically, but Rin didn't pick up on it.

"Yup… it sure is…

"Can I hear about it?" She asked and Rin thought about the question before realizing that she didn't know the full extent of her actual plan.

"No… not yet… I'm not completely sure what the idea is." She said and Kagome nodded as she went back to cooking. "But it's going to be good. I'm going to help you out."

"You know you don't have to do that." She said while placing the pasta into the boiling water. "I'm just going to go to the wedding and come out. It won't be that bad."

Rin stared at her for a second. "Don't you want to prove everyone in that dinky town wrong?" She asked, as Kagome lifted up the bowl slightly. "Don't you want to make her swallow everything she said, actually you know what…I sort of know how you feel. I always visit home the same time Sesshomaru does, and he still doesn't know I exist. I would love to go back home and have him actually notice…you know."

"No I don't." Kagome lied. She knew exactly what Rin meant. She felt that way all the time. She had just been thinking about that exactly. She didn't want to entertain the idea though; it would just bring her hopes crashing down. What could Rin do to ensure that she made the impact on her family that she always dreamed of?

"Sure you do. It's the least I can do, after being so rude to you earlier."

"You don't have to do the least of anything. It's alright."

Rin just stared not fully believing her. There was no way Kagome was telling the truth. Rin had a feeling that Kagome had a habit of letting people walk all over her, that was going to change if Rin had anything to do with it. "Well I'm not taking no for an answer, you have to stick up for yourself. Besides I think we could be friends." She said and Kagome threw a fake smile her way as she seasoned the food. Rin didn't comment she just stared letting new ideas erupt in her head. "So what do you say?"

She didn't reply back, she seasoned the food for a while before placing the top on the pot. "To be honest." She said while B-lining for the fridge. "I find the whole thing a bit trivial and implausible." Rin stared at her not knowing what that meant. She watched as she opened the fridge and took out a container of something.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't think so, but thanks for your concern…and I do think we could be friends." Rin didn't say anything, she just stared.

It wasn't until Kagome was ready to place the meat into the pot did she form a well-organized sentence that she decided was polite enough. "What part of I'm not taking no for an answer don't you understand?" She asked and Kagome decided to just ignore the notion.

"I hope you like pasta? My mom has this amazing recipe for the meat sauce, I think you're going to really like it." Kagome commented hoping to direct the conversation away from her personal life.

"I'm sure I will, but did you hear what I said?" Rin asked and Kagome sighed as she turned towards the pot. "I think if you let me help you we can bond quicker."

"We're bonding right now."

"Are we? Rin asked as she threw an eyebrow up. Kagome didn't say anything else. "I just can't shake the feeling that you don't really like me."

At the moment she was facing the stove but she rolled her eyes as she pushed the wooden spoon into the pot. She didn't understand why all of the sudden it was so important for Rin to bond with her. Especially since recently she hated her guts. The idea that Rin and her could be friends left an uneasy feeling in the center of her stomach. She was so pushy, she didn't take 'no' for an answer. It seemed more like a hassle than anything else.

"What would give you that idea?" Kagome asked, she said it under her breath, but it came out positively so Rin didn't suspect anything.

"Yeah, maybe I'm being overdramatic, I'm sure you don't dislike anyone." Rin said and Kagome sighed silently as she continued tending to the food. As she did there was a slight pause between the conversation, and Rin was about to fill in the silence when her ring tone cut through the air. "Sorry about that, hold on."

She turned slightly to the right. "Hello…okay wait, what happened." Kagome listened only slightly to the conversation before ignoring the rest. She was actually happy to have a break from her pressuring attitude. Though the small moment of quietness did give her a second to think over Rin's absurd idea, she wasn't really thinking of giving it a chance, but she did find it amazing that Rin pin pointed exactly how she was feeling.

"Inuyasha…seriously…." Rin said with shock highlighting her voice. Kagome turned quickly around as she watched Rin's eyes pop. "I'm at Kagome's house." She said and Kagome's attention was fully peaked. She didn't understand why Rin talking with her boss had her so on edge, but it did. "Kagome, the girl you hired to go on the trip with us, you should really learn her name." She rolled her eyes as his voice heightened. Kagome could hear his tone on the other line, but she really couldn't make out what he was saying. "No, I ran into her…at the mall" she lied and telling by her slightly flushed face, Inuyasha wasn't buying it. "…okay whatever; you need my help so lower your voice… I'm coming" She hung up the phone and set it on the counter.

Kagome quickly turned around to pretend to stir the pasta. "Thanks for having me over Kagome," Rin said as she rose from her spot. "But I have to go."

She turned back around at that, "Really," she said with false regret lining her voice. "Why?"

Rin was too busy feeling her pockets for her car keys to detect the huge height in interest Kagome was showing at the moment. "Uh… it's nothing, just the usual when it comes to Inuyasha." She mumbled as she found the keys in her jacket pocket. She glanced up slightly and she spotted Kagome's expression, she realized instantly that she probably had no idea what the norm was. "It's Inuyasha and girlfriend problems, he has no trouble getting them, he just has a problem with getting rid of them." She smiled reassuringly and she didn't know what it was about Kagome's interested expression that made her want to reveal more, but she liked that there was something she knew that Kagome didn't.

It was the first time during the night that she didn't seem completely neutral or apathetic. "Um… see Inuyasha doesn't really break up with girls, I mean some time he does when there stalking him, but for the most part he just sort of stops talking to them and moves on to the next one. So you can imagine how many girls still think their dating him." Rin smiled slightly. "One of his ex girlfriends stabbed his tires, he has no transportation, and he's really pissed." Kagome's eyes drifted to the counter as she let the information soak in. "He's probably going to be madder now that he doesn't have a date to his parent's dinner."

"The company dinner," Kagome asked and Rin nodded. The Takashi's held a dinner every year smack dab in the middle of the annual business trip. It was only for executives, promoters, buyers, and investors, but Kagome had read about it and heard some news from it.

"Yeah, he doesn't really date girls for too long, I think the longest has been two weeks, but when it comes to the dinner he likes picking out some gorgeous classy well bred girl and date her for about a month so he has someone to bring to the dinner, but I'm guessing now that's out of the question, so he'll be even angrier." Rin rolled her eyes as she checked the time on the stove. "Anyway sorry about ditching you."

"No it's fine, I understand. I'll have leftovers." Rin nodded as she turned for the door. Kagome watched her leave; she had a feeling of familiarity come over her. It was a strange feeling that Rin had aroused in her while she told her about the plot to get her actually appreciated when she went back home. It was a dream she sort of kept to herself so it was strange that someone else had the same vision. When Rin told her about Inuyasha harboring a girl that he deemed parent approved, it sort of reminded her of herself. The fact that she couldn't go home with just any one as a date; it was a ludicrous thought any way, it wasn't as if she was going to get a date to begin with...

5

5

5


	6. immersed in something new

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I was drowning in homework!

Chapter 6: immersed in something new

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

6

6

6

Kagome walked out of the elevator while scrubbing the coffee stain from the center of her blouse. She was so infatuated with that one task she didn't even bother to open the glass doors that lead to her division. Instead she shifted herself to the right and pushed forward forcing the door open. As she walked in she paused and looked up. The whole office was eerily silent, even the HR employees were whispering as they talked on their phones. It sort of shocked her, it was almost as if Mr. Takashi was in.

On her person she wore a dark blue colored silk blouse, and earlier when the taxi driver drove a bit recklessly, she was trying to drink an unusually large amount of it. A small insignificant amount managed to drip onto her blouse. At the moment she was letting her OCD act up, in reality she was extremely stressed out about the wedding. As soon as Rin had left her apartment yesterday it stayed on her mind all night, It occurred to her how deathly afraid she was of going.

But one look at the office and all of her personal thoughts disappeared. She could of sworn she was only slightly late, not late enough for everyone in the office to be in their spots working so uncharacteristically hard. She pushed the strap of her knap sack closer up her shoulder as she walked forward. Looking around at all the filled cubicles it was apparent everyone was extremely devoted to their work. A man who had a stack of papers in his hand walked towards past her hoping to make it to the copier.

She never really talked to any of her coworkers, only if she was assisting them with something, or they were directly above her and scolding. She was begining to thing Mr. Takashi was in his office, but that was impossible, his car hadn't been in it's spot. "Uh… what's going on?" She asked in a soft whisper. The man at the copier looked over at her.

"Mr. Takashi came in super early. He's in a firing mood, I'd start working if I was you." He said quickly. Kagome only processed the thought for a moment. Her heart began to skip beats and her face flushed red. The words that Rin had told her last night began rushing through her brain. She lowered her head and walked forward slowly, her heart was beating so fast she could feel it thumping in her ears.

She decided she'd round the corner early in order to avoid passing the open doors of his office. Her cubicle was at the end of the rows but directly across from his office. As she turned into her row she looked up spotting him instantly. He was sitting back in his chair in a relaxing position, the usual. His lips were moving but she couldn't make out what he was saying. He didn't look particularly mad, unusually handsome, but that was the norm for him. There wasn't anyone in his office but he was in the middle of some conversation.

She stared at him for an uncharateristically long time; she hadn't noticed how long she had actually been openly staring till he rose slightly from his seat. It dawned on her instantly and she quickly walked forward wanting to make a B-line for her cubicle. He had only to sense the movement and glance up to notice her. She had her hair in its signature strict bun; her pencil skirt was exceeding long, grazing her ankles but staying surprisingly form fitting. He sighed as he watched her scurry towards her cubicle. He had been waiting for her, he _hated _waiting. He rose from his seat completely and walked out of his office. As soon as he did employees began working harder, anyone who was on the floor began power walking back to their respective seats.

She hadn't noticed any of it, instead she sat down in her chair and began working instantly.

Inuyasha at that very moment walked at a very slow pace down her section and to her cubicle. He stood directly above her while lazily setting his arms on the top of the surrounding walls and peering down. She was quickly trying to type figures into her calculator. He only watched momentarily before clearing his throat. For some odd reason that didn't grab her attention. He narrowed his eyes before lowering his arms to his side and moving to the entrance of the cubicle. "So tell me?" He asked as she rose her head up quickly. "How do you expect to get a promotion if you're late?" He asked and at that moment she jumped from the edge of her seat and the calculator came crashing to the floor. His mood instantly lifted and he had to force himself to hide the sadistic grin currently forming at his lips. She turned large bright eyes his way. "Hi…" He muttered sarcastically.

She opened her mouth in order to form some sort of excuse but he instead lifted a hand. "Save it… come to my office." He turned around and headed back up the accountant division. She put a hand to her drumming chest momentarily before reaching for her binder. She was gathering all of her things when she heard him announce a loud crisp "Now…" That forched her to rise up quickly and walk out into the hall. Her coworkers who were typing away and making calls turned to glance at her as she walked. His office door was wide open and as she walked forward he took a good look at her.

Her clothes weren't intentionally eye popping, but the dark blue blouse she tucked into the waist brightened her eyes and allowed him to see the outline of her figure, while the pencil skirt defined her hips. She was fairly tall yet petite with a very pleasing shape if she ever wished to show it. Her arms were clenching to her business binder as she intentionally moved excessively slow. "Today…" He said and she rolled her eyes slightly, he defiantly spotted that, he noticed everything when it came to her eyes. He was increasingly intrigued by them, they always seemed to play with emotion so dramatically, the shape and color always seemed to surprise him. She walked quickly into his office and to the seat adjacent to his desk. "Could you close that?" He asked meaning the door. She nodded slightly while turning back around. After she had closed the door she paused and waited for her next order.

He had no idea if she was being sarcastic or not but he ignored the gesture. "You can sit now." He said and she did just that. He sat up in his seat as she loosened the grip to the binder. He didn't say anything, he just surveyed her for awhile before speaking. "So…" as soon as he spoke she looked up and waited cautiously. Her nervous stare triggered somethig in him, and with out warning he sat back in his chair lazily and stared back..."So...I just wanted to tell you to empty out your cubicle you're fired…" He was of course joking, but something told him he'd enjoy her reaction.

Her eyes widened, not in the way they had earlier when he startled her. They were more confused than surprised. He kept his face emotionless just watching her as she filled with question. He knew it was a harsh joke, but it was his brand of humor and since last night he had been in a particularly bad mood. He had to take a cab to work this morning because his car was in the shop, he was forced by his father to work all day today, and to make matters worse he was going to get to play the role of the disappointing son come time for the Takashi corp. annual dinner.

"Why?" She asked in complete shock "Because I was late?" He looked down at his desk for a moment wanting to appear stern. "This is my first time being late for a really long time...seriously. I cant...I don't even know the last time I was late." He looked up after a moment and he was actually surprised to see anger forming around her dark blue eyes. He stared at her for a moment without saying a word. "And if you check. I think I had to be only like five minutes late..." She exclamed. He was about to add something else in when his eyes stumbled on one of the forms his father wanted him to fill out. It took the humor out of the situation completely so he pushed it away in favor of a manilla folder.

She just stared at him waiting for his response. He never said anything though; he just opened up the folder and began pulling out papers. She didn't know what to do at that point. She could either get up and leave, stay seated with her mouth wide open, or beg for her job. She wanted at that point to storm out, but her legs were stuck in their spot. She couldn't think in clear coherent thoughts. He took the few papers he collected and stacked them neatly together before passing it her way. "Okay so here's some of the schedules and locations." He told her and she stared down at his extended arm not knowing what to do with them. He dropped them in front of her and stared. "You know you're not really fired." He stated and her eyes widened. "I was just joking; you should work on your sense of humor."

"I have a sense of humor," she stated while grabbing the papers. The slow panic attack she was having was slowly disappearing and she could finally muster up the phrase... "I just didn't find that very funny." He smiled slightly as he watched her open up her binder and place the sheets neatly in one of the available pockets. It wasn't until she was slowly closing the binder did she notice him staring. Her face flushed red and she quickly looked down again.

He noticed but didn't say anything regarding it. "I have to go home and begin packing, but I have a few statements that need to be sent off to my father before the trip. You can take care of that today." He said as he pressed a random button on the keyboard. "You can stop by my apartment after work and give them to me. I'll leave the door unlocked." She felt her body heat up at the suggestion and as her uneasiness increased she quickly interrupted him.

"Wait your apartment?" He looked over at her with an annoyed expression. The joke had obviously wore off and he was in his foul mood again. She closed her mouth quickly and raised a hand to straighten out her already immaculate hair. "Uh…I mean I'd _love_ to go over to your apartment tonight." She said and as soon as the sentence came out her face flushed red and Inuyasha raised a single eyebrow. "No I mean…I'd love to drop off some statements tonight," he didn't say anything but telling by the expression he held on his face; he was beyond annoyed. "I just think maybe it would be more professional if I emailed them to you, or even send them directly to your father."

He didn't say anything for a moment, but before she could stutter out something more he spoke. "So what, are you afraid I'm going to rape and murder you?" He asked bluntly. She stared at him in complete shock. He watched her expression for a moment before breaking out into a surprisingly handsome smile. "You really should work on that sense of humor." He said but it still took her awhile to come to grips with it."But in all seriousness, my dad likes all statements in hard copy, so yes you can go ahead and send it to him, but I'm still going to need a phsyical copy."

"Well I can just email it to you and you can print it out, so this way…"

"I don't like that idea..." He interrupted and Kagome opened her mouth ready to make another excuse. "Just don't come too late…" He cut in while centering his key board. "Oh and don't forget we're going to take off on the 18th; I have everything written out on those forms I gave you."

She narrowed her eyes as she thought about that date. "The eighteenth that's next Monday?"

"Yes and today's the eleventh." He said mockingly. "Tomorrows the twelfth, what's the next day going to be?"

She stared at him for the first time in annoyance and he smiled faintly, hiding it by looking directly into the monitor screen. "I know the days of the week; I just thought we had more time." She said. He shrugged as if there was nothing he could do. After awhile he picked up a pen and began writing. She didn't move from her spot she just awkwardly watched him.

A full minute passed before he looked up. "You can go now." He said frankly.

"Oh," she said while quickly getting up and grabbing her binder. As she walked back to her cubicle she let some of the things he said play out in her head. He seemed to be very sarcastic, something she hadn't perdicted. She always thought Mr. Takashi would be unbelievably strict, so it was a sort of pleasant yet unfortunate surprise. She sat down at her seat and woke up her monitor; she decided she'd work on his statement first and try to give it to him before he left.

6

6

6

He left at eleven. Eleven 'o' clock in the morning, the work day began at nine, her division came in early most times, but still eleven. It had upset her to no end; she had contemplated calling Sango to complain about it. Usually Mr. Takashi didn't come in at all, but still she didn't want to have to stop by his apartment. She told herself she just didn't want to inconvinence herself, but the real reason was, she felt awkward about going over to his apartment. Why, she had no idea. The last time she had been there _with_ him, her stomach twisted every which way every time she heard a noise. She had no idea why, what was she expecting?

It was now 5:30 and she was ready to finally go. She had loads of work but she decided she'd do it later. She rose from her seat and grabbed her jacket, binder and headed out the still crowded office room. She went down the hall to the elevator and pressed the button that would take her down to the lobby. She stood patiently alone in the elevator thinking of exactly how the night would play out.

She'd have to get a taxi to drive to the other side of the city to Mr. Takashi's apartment, than she'd drive all the way back to her own apartment. "Tedious," she mumbled to herself, but for some reason her stomach still sparked and doses of nervousness ran through her veins.

The doors slid open and she walked out into the small end of the hall and into the lobby. People from the surrounding offices were already heading to the door. She didn't speak to them as she walked forward towards the main desk. The older woman who was sorting through files and didn't bother to even glance her way. "Hey, I was wondering if I got any mail." She asked and it seemed as if she was in a very horrible mood.

"What's your name again?"

"It's Kagome, I come down here to ask for my mail around 11 everyday, but I was a little held up."

"Yeah yeah…" she said as she pushed her chair back into the filing drawer. "There are hundreds of people working here, sorry if I don't remember your name."

Kagome shrugged and though her smile faltered she still kept it in place. "It's okay; I just wanted to see what you had for me."

The woman looked her way and recognition filled her eyes instantly. Her anger lightened and she sat up in her seat and stared at Kagome directly. "I'm sorry for snapping… it's just that Mr. Takashi came in today and left within the hour, the mail was late and didn't come till 12. So I have his mail, and usually I would just leave it for later, but before he left he asked for it, and when I told him it hadn't come in yet. He told me to just give it to _Elevator_ and she'd drop it off at his place. _Elevator_? I've been working here for the last 16 years and I have never met an employee named _Elevator_."

Kagome stared at her for a long moment before realizing exactly what had happened. The woman saw the recognition and her eyes lit up. "Do you know who Elevator is? I would have asked him, but he was on the phone with his father…and…"

"No," her mood deflated and Kagome decided to rephrase her wording. "I mean yes, I'm sort of Elevator… it's a really long story." The receptionist didn't seem to care what the context of the story was. Her face lit up and she turned the other way grabbing her mail and Mr. Takashi's. It all came out to be a very large bundle. "Um… wow this is a lot of mail."

"Yeah Mr. Takashi always gets a large amount." She said nonchalantly while placing the bundle into Kagome's arms. She set her binder down and took the stack fully before grabbing it from the desk again.

"Thanks…" she mumbled as she walked slowly and carefully, she didn't want to drop any of it on the ground. She pushed the door open with the side of her body while navigating herself down the stairs and to the parking lot. It was still day time outside so she didn't have to be too careful. She made her way to the end of the building's lot and into the busy sidewalks of the city. All she had to do was step to the end of the street and taxis began slowing down. She easily hailed one and as it came to a stop she walked off the sidewalk and towards the back seat. She had to lean her items against the cab's door in order to pull it open, but when she finally did she dropped Inuyasha's load of mail on to the seat.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked and she looked up from her awkward angle. Half her body was still out on the curb while the front half was inside the taxi trying to straighten up the mail. "Um…uptown." She said and he nodded as she pushed herself in completely. She closed the door behind her and pulled on her seatbelt. The taxi took off while she stared out the window.

It didn't take long till they entered Mr. Takashi's domain. Most of the buildings were huge and polished. She didn't remember exactly where he lived but she remembered the building. She waited till the cab drove past it to tell him to stop. He pulled up to the curve as she took out her wallet.

After paying she grabbed hold of all her belongings before pulling herself out of the cab and onto the side walk. She stood outside the double doors for awhile before walking forward towards the doorman. She didn't know exactly what to tell him, but he didn't seem to worried about her appearance. As she walked closer he did turn and face her.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. You probably don't remember me. I was here a couple nights ago, with those two girls. We went into Mr. Takashi's apartment." He stared at her without saying anything and she pulled out one of his envelopes. "I work with him. I'm supposed to bring something up to him…it's a…"

"I don't care lady." He said quickly while walking past her and opening the door. She stared dumbfoundly before walking forward and entering the building's lobby. She knew what floor they had ridden the elevator to, so she didn't take as long staring at how immaculate and massive the lobby was. She had stared enough when she was hijacked by Rin and Ayame.

She walked forward towards the elevator and rode it to the top floor. There was only one thing that she wasn't exactly sure of. She didn't remember what door number he was located in, but she did know what section of the hall it was on. She hoped that was enough to jog her memories. As the doors to the elevator opened she stepped out and looked around. It was to the right she remembered. The halls were carpeted and spacious with small little nooks down the hall that had tables and magazines on it. She walked slowly down a hall to the end. She had a feeling that his apartment was at the end of the hall. She narrowed her eyes thinking back and remembering instantly.

There were only a few doors down the hall of the apartment. They were all double doors and she distinctly remembered that his was the last one to the right. She turned around and prepared to knock on the door, no one answered. Her heart which was already jumping in her chest started to simmer down, and though she was sure this wasn't going to work she put a hand on the door knob. She had her mind on other things as she twisted the brass knob, the door actually opened to her surprise. She pushed it back and looked around the spacious foyer.

"Hello…" she called out before stepping forward. "Mr. Takashi…" no one replied. She walked forward into the apartment while closing the door behind her and entering his living room. She instantly remembered the room, but this time the TV was on some muted cartoon and sitting on the leather couch was an adult magazine and a bowl of half eaten cereal. "This puts some stuff into perspective." She mumbled silently before backing up and walking behind the couch. The house was still gorgeously decorated and very tidy, though it didn't seem Mr. Takashi's style, not that she knew what his style was. She placed the bundle of mail on a small wooden table that only had a pot of flowers occupying it. She also pulled off her jacket and set it on the back of the couch and walked forward.

The lap top she had been working on was still in its spot in the dining room, but she didn't walk any further into the room. "Hello, is anyone home?" She called out. No one said anything and suddenly a curious spark enlightened in her head. She remembered earlier when she had been here she had seen only two places. The living room and dining room, during the time she had grown a bit anxious to see the rest of the apartment. Maybe if he wasn't home she'd get the chance.

She quietly walked past the dining area into another wide hall all together. The hall was extremely long and had several adjacent doorways. The one closest to the right wasn't really a doorway as much as a large opening in the wall. It led into a very large kitchen. All the lights were on and she smiled in shock as she took it in completely. It had to be the size of her apartment completely. There were two small open rooms. One was a breakfast nook while the other was a mini dining area. She walked deeper in letting her hand graze the marble counter tops. Smack dab in the middle of the room was an Island with a bowel of fruit sitting on the top of it.

It was all so gorgeous and as she looked around she took the time to open up his double fridge doors and look inside. He didn't have too much food. It had more beer than anything. "It figures…" she mumbled while closing the door and deciding to explore the rest of the house. The same hall she entered had glass doubled doors to the left. It looked like some sort of parlor you would entertain guest or play piano in, but when she got closer to it she realized it was used as a recreational room.

It was filled with several arcade games, a billiard table, ping pong table and even an air hockey table. She smiled while opening the doors and looking inside. All the arcade games worked automatically with no annoying text on the screen that demanded fifty cents. She walked around each arcade machine until she got to Pac man. "Okay I have to play this." She said while walking up to the machine and pressing the yellow button that began the game. It loaded up for awhile before starting on level 1. She played till level 5 before purposely dying and calling it quits. She turned around and headed out.

The same excitement came over her again when she walked further through the hall. One of the doors on the left led to a full size bathroom, while the other one was some sort of guest room. After awhile of walking down the hall it led to two different places. One was a spiral stair case and an elevator, while the other was an unknown fork that extended the hall. She weighed her options. Continue down the hall and take a left, continue down the hall and take a right, or go upstairs. She decided that she was more curious about where the spiral stairs led to.

As the stairs elevated it showed more and more of the apartment from below. She was able to see the part of the hall that she had opted not to take, and she realized that the apartment, as huge at it already was, was even bigger than she thought it was. There was a whole other side to it, a balcony, and another living room with a huge window on one side that showed the city. She decided she'd examine it when she came back down. When she got to the top of the stairs the ceiling became very high almost like a loft. The doors were spaced out and at the very end of the hall were two double doors, slightly open. She walked forward opening it, as soon as she did her eyes widened and she wasn't able to hide her shock. "Who needs all this?" She asked herself. It was safe to say that she had just entered the master bedroom. The bed was the biggest she had ever seen and it was unmade with the sheets dragging on the floor.

She wanted so badly to walk deeper inside but she felt as if doing so would invade his personal space. She did have an inkling though, and even as she retreated from the door an overwhelming urge went through her and she walked back in. She took in the room as soon as she entered in. It was huge well decorated but extremely sloppy. There were clothes lying on the floor, papers from the office over top of them, magazines thrown every which way. Her OCD acted up and as soon as she spotted a document or envelope out of place she picked it up and set it in a proper stack on a table. She began to do the same thing with his clothes when she realized what she was doing. She backed up from the main area of his room and walked into the glass balcony to the far left. She looked outside for a moment before turning right and going into another room. It was a massive bathroom with a tub the size of a pool in it. To the right there was a spa and a shower near it, but what caught her attention was a small wall over top of the tub that had a ladder connected to it. She didn't know why she wanted to explore it so badly but she gravitated towards it.

She climbed up carefully to the semi top before spotting the glass roof door. She pushed up and climbed up even more. Her mouth dropped when she took in the huge pool sitting in a white room shaped like a roof. She stared at it for awhile, the pool made the room look extremely blue and the white walls waved slightly. She laughed to herself at the absurdity of it all while closing the door after her and climbing back down slowly. Her curiosity still wasn't peaked but she did decide to leave his room. Every time she walked past something she couldn't help but pick it up, and by the time she left the room completely it was somewhat orderly. She was about to go back downstairs and search the area she had opted not to when she heard something slam harshly. Her heart beat sped up and she subconsciously slapped herself. Mr. Takashi being home was exactly the right punishment for her. What was she thinking exploring his house?

The first thing that popped into her mind was to hide. She decided she'd go downstairs; it was the best place to go. She could go into the bathroom and pretend she had just used it. She wanted so badly to do that but as she descended the stairs she heard a familiar woman's voice speaking and coming towards her.

"I did not slam the door. It was the wind." The girl said as she turned to the right into the kitchen. She could hear footsteps following and she cursed herself. She couldn't make it into the bathroom. There was no way; the kitchen was in the same hall as the bathroom.

"What wind?" A male asked and Kagome bit her tongue and ran back up the stairs. She panicked in the hall of the loft and looked around wondering where to hide. She decided that any door would do, but on the same token she wanted to make a fast get away so she decided to crouch near a door by the stairs. She could still hear their voices. There were two girls and one guy and she had a very good idea who that one guy was...

6

6

6

Inu POV

"Don't eat that." He said while taking the bag of chips out of her hands. Ayame rolled her eyes while fetching something else to eat. "Don't you guys have somewhere to be?" He asked as he watched Rin maneuver her way into his fridge.

"Kicking us out, really, after I drop everything I'm doing to come pick you up, oh and how about last night when that chick slashed your tires. You should be inviting me over at this point."

"Yeah, I've done plenty for you in the past." Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes as he closed the fridge in her face. "Leave, I gotta take a shower and start packing."

Rin sighed and backed up. "So what did the mechanic say about your car?" She asked. she had just picked Inuyasha the shop. His car should have been good now, but he and the mechanic had had a long talk.

"Nothing much, just that they wanted to check the engine for something, I'm going to pick it up tomorrow." Rin smiled slightly, he could already tell she was going to say something very smart. "You don't have to worry about taking me anywhere…I'm going to take a cab or call up Miroku if he's not working."

"yeah...If you can call what Miroku does _work_." Ayame added in. Inuyasha threw a side look her way before exiting the kitchen. He was about to head down the hall when something made him halt in his spot. It was a certain drifting scent. He never really concerned himself about scents anymore, especially in his house where his friends came and went, so when he came in and smelled a familiar female scent he turned the other cheek, but now it was sort of saturated down the hall. He would have ignored it, come to the conclusion that a person had walked down the hall recently, he knew a lot of women's scents lingered, but this scent was extremely potent.

He turned towards Ayame who had reopened his cabinet. "Do you smell that?" He asked her. Rin stared at them both. She hated when he had little youkai secrets with Ayame and Kouga, it always made her feel out of the loop.

"Smell what?" She asked but he didn't spare her a glance. Ayame on the other hand lifted her head up slightly. She was a lot like Inuyasha in the fact that she didn't concern herself with scents. There was no need to, but Inuyasha was still far more paranoid than she was.

"I don't smell anything…"

"A woman's scent…" he stated.

"Rin's…" she suggested.

"No someone else's…"

Ayame sighed and went back to rifiling through his cabinets. "Yeah I smell it; it's probably one of those hoes you love to invite." Inuyasha gave her a menacing look before turning back around and slowly walking down the hall. The farther he went the more potent it became. He felt as if he was having déjà vu with this exact scent. Like he had smelled it once, checked its potency, he had remembered it smelled extremely sweet.

He let the scent lead him up the stairs…

6

6

6

Kag POV

As soon as she heard footsteps she opened the door and slipped into it. She stood shocked as she took in all the room. It was filled with unusual amounts of computers. She didn't even know what to think, it was all so hi tech. It wasn't an office just a random room filled with desktops and laptops. She found that slightly odd but she didn't comment on it. Instead she looked around the room for a place to hide. There was a door she thought led to a closet off to the right. She ran for it, but surprisingly it was a bathroom. She walked further into it and noticed another door, it led to a second room. There were weights, a treadmill, and a few other exercise machines lining the room. Half of the wall was a mirror facing her way. She looked around trying to find another door. She did and when she entered she was surprised to be back in the master bedroom again. "Really…" she mumbled to herself.

She slipped herself into the room and looked around. The small amounts of clothes lying on the floor made her a bit uneasy but she managed to hold it in. She was about to turn around and head right back into the gym when she heard the door knob begin to twist from the door. Her face lost all color and she hurried and ran past all of the clothes towards another door. It wasn't the main one; it was too far at the moment. Instead it led to a long walk in closet. She pushed herself into a series of hung clothes. It gave her time to think about her next move.

Inuyasha had just entered the room, he wasn't suspicious anymore at this point. He knew for a fact there was someone in the house somewhere. "Hello…" he stated while looking around. He didn't remember somewhat cleaning his room this morning, but most of his papers were sitting on his coffee table while some of his clothes had been folded. He did have a maid who cleaned the apartment daily but she hadn't come today. "I know someone's in here." He stated. Kagome bit her lip; she was thinking maybe she should just come out. It would be ten times better than to just stay hidden.

Too bad it wouldn't matter soon enough because he already knew where she was. He could sense her fleeting scent in the air, and he knew what direction it had went. He had been confused at first, her scent lingered in different parts of the house like she had walked through it. "I know you're in the closet." He stated and with that Kagome quickly backed up. She was at the wall when she heard him place a hand on the door knob. Her heart was beating ridiculously. She couldn't form actual thoughts, all she wanted was for the wall to drop back and allow her to escape to one more room. He twisted the door knob open and as soon as he did she held her breath and closed her eyes. The only thing she could do was picture herself in an unmoving unemployment line. Her heart was beating out of it's chest. She could hear the thumping in her ears as she took a step back. Her body was now pressed against the back wall and as the door opened she mustered enough courage to take a steps forward and open her eyes slowly…

6

6

6

A/N: review pleas


	7. The real you as described by her

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I know I promised another one on the same day, but something was wrong with Fanfiction. I'd log in and they'd say it's server couldn't be read. Something crazy like that. I don't even know what it meant.

Chapter 7: The real you as described by her

7

7

7

The door opened slowly while she bit the corner of her lip waiting to be caught. She took one step forward but the door never fully opened. It confused her; she was so sure it would burst open, and she'd be finish. The door only cracked slightly and all of a sudden she heard a woman's voice. She had thought it was familiar before, but now she knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Hey whose jacket is this?" She asked and Kagome took a step forward wanting to hear the conversation clearer. Through the small slit of the door she could see Rin holding her jacket and waiting patiently for an answer. She couldn't see Mr. Takashi correctly, he was in front of the door, but she realized he was whispering something towards Rin. Her face was growing vivid as he whispered. She didn't know exactly what he was saying but she could make out something under the lines of _'be quiet, someone's in the closet.'_

"How do you know?" Rin asked in total shock. She raised a hand to her lips as she stared directly at the door. "Well call the police." She whispered harshly dropping the jacket on the floor. Inuyasha whispered something else slowly and quietly, Kagome couldn't make out what it was, but all of a sudden she really wished earlier she had dropped his mail on the table and left. She moved herself towards the back of the door and bit her lip hoping when he finally opened it he wouldn't notice her.

There was more whispering she couldn't hear. Nothing happened for awhile and then all of a sudden she heard footsteps coming towards her. She didn't even have time to hold her breath before the door came hurling in rather harshly. It hit her so hard in the face she saw complete darkness and her body just willingly crashed down on the floor.

7

7

Inu POV

When she fell a loud rattling went through the closet and Rin screamed. "Could you shut up?" Inuyasha snapped making her place a hand to her lips again. He took a step into the closet and looked around. He couldn't see anything, just clothes lying untidily all over the floor. He walked further in and turned on the lights. He still didn't see anything, but he could sense her. Rin followed behind him grabbing hold of his arm tightly. "You're cutting off my circulation." He lied but Rin still didn't loosen her grip. "If you're so scared, go downstairs."

That obviously didn't mean anything to her because she continued her death grip as they walked slowly into the closet. Once he got deeper in he looked around. No one sat hurderling in a corner or trying to blend in with the fallen clothes. "There's no one in here." Rin said while backing up. "Maybe Ayame's right, you're a bit paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid, I can sense her, she has to be here." He stopped in the middle of the closet as Rin sighed and walked herself out. It didn't make any sense. He could sense a girl in the room as clearly as he could sense Rin. He paused for a moment as Rin walked back into the closet.

"Whose hideous coat is this?" She asked in disgust. Inuyasha sighed letting his eyes glimpse towards her. It was a woman's jacket, brown and long, almost like a trench coat. She waited for his answer but when he didn't respond she tried another angle. "Maybe it's a _newmoon_ tonight…" she whispered and Inuyasha quickly looked up at her in annoyance.

"I lose my senses I don't…" he stopped talking suddenly when he realized something. "Wait bring me that coat." He said and she looked down at it for a moment before walking forward and handing it to him.

"I can't picture _you_ dating a girl who'd wear that." Rin said shallowly. she was going to add something else when her train of thought was interrupted. Her face scrunched up to show her amazement. Inuyasha without any warning began to sniff ridiculously hard at the coat. "You are so weird…" she said shockingly. "You don't even know who that belongs to…"

"It's hers." He said suddenly. He turned again and walked deeper into the closet. He looked around for a moment before his eyes caught something a bit out of the norm. He narrowed them realizing it was someone's hand lying on the floor. "There she is…" he murmured to himself but Rin caught it.

"There who is?" She ran back into the closet as Inuyasha rounded the corner and moved the door to the side. Lying unconscious on the floor was _Elevator_. Her arms were sprawled every which way and parts of her usually strict bun sat loosely at the edge of her shoulders and framed one half of her face. It took Inuyasha a long time to recognize who it was. He didn't admit anything but he found the disarrayed look extremely attractive on her. He was about to say something when Rin put two hands on her lips and huffed out a "Kagome…is she dead, did you kill her?"

"I didn't kill anyone…" he mumbled while looking directly at the girl lying on the floor. He watched her chest move up slowly before turning to face Rin. "She's not dead… I think she just passed out."

"Why would she pass out in your closet?" He didn't have the answer for that, but as he tore himself away from her and took a glance around the room he noticed a scratch on the back of the door.

"I think she might have hit her head." Rin sucked in air dramatically while Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Can you run down stairs and get some ice." She nodded quickly turning around and running out of the room. He heard the hissing from the stairs and realized that Ayame was making her way up. He waited till he heard descending down the stairs before walking towards Kagome's body. "Now what are you doing up here?" He asked sarcastically while crouching down near her. He stared at her face, her eyes were closed her mouth shut, but her hair, still in its bun had loosened covering one whole half of her face. He slipped his arms under the small of her back and knees lifting up easily. Her head moved center and he could make out her face.

Her hair was longer than he imagined it was. Swaying far past her shoulders, though he couldn't see the rest of its length because of the angle. He carried her out of the closet and down the stairs. He had his eyes on her face hoping she'd drift her eyes open but she never did. It wasn't until he stepped into the light of the hall did he notice the dark red bump forming on the left center of her forehead. He was walking down the hall towards the stairs when Rin and Ayame met him halfway.

"Did she wake up?" Rin asked as Ayame craned her head to see.

"Is she dead?" Ayame asked and Rin quickly hit her on her arm.

"She's fine, did you get that ice?" He was trying to get down the stairs but he was waiting for both Rin and Ayame to move. It took them awhile to get the hint but when they finally did they hustled down quickly. He waited for them both to clear the way before continuing to walk down slowly.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Rin asked. "I'm starting to get worried. You know if she hasn't woken up."

"She'll be fine." He murmured while turning the corner. Both Ayame and Rin hovered over him, inspecting the unconscious girl in his arms. He didn't say anything but as soon as Ayame leaned her weight in his arms he stopped walking completely, hoping she got the picture. "You guys have to give me space." He commented as they all backed up. "Why don't you make room for her on the couch?" He told Ayame forcing her to leave.

"Why was she in your closet?" Rin asked suspiciously. "Don't you find that weird?"

"Yeah, but I can't exactly ask her. Did you get the ice?" Rin quickly nodded pulling out an ice pack she had gotten. "I hope she'll wake up soon so I can ask her that exact question." As they walked Rin placed the pack on the bump directly. Pressing it to her forehead and staring down at it, if she didn't know better she'd say Kagome seemed dead, but her chest moved ever so lightly.

"Do you have any guesses?" Rin asked as Ayame came towards them with a cereal bowl. She gave Rin a look before heading to the kitchen. Inuyasha rounded the corner into the living room. He walked forward laying her down gently on the leather sofa. She didn't even move her arms, her limbs just sprawled lifelessly over the sofa and her head moved towards the side making her hair cover her face completely.

Ayame came back from the kitchen and hurried to the living room. "She doesn't look too good." She muttered and Inuyasha turned to look at her. She had an uneasy expression on her face that caused his own stomach to heave.

"Why don't we wake her up?" Rin suggested. He shook his head wanting to say why that was impossible. "Well…" she started cutting him off. "We should at least take her hair out of her face. That could be stopping her breathing or something."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's limp body. No one moved for awhile and finally Rin sighed and walked towards her. She knelt down beside the couch and moved the mass of wavy hair from her face. "She has gorgeous hair." Ayame mumbled shallowly while watching. Inuyasha gave her a disgusted look as he moved towards the couch to watch. After Rin removed the hair she placed both arms on her shoulders and began shaking harshly. All they could see was Kagome's head bobbing back and forth dramatically.

"Rin…Rin…" Inuyasha said moving quickly around the couch. "I'm pretty sure that's not going to work, it'll probably make it worse."

"Well we have to try something…" She mumbled softly. "Maybe we should call 911 now…"

"Wait hold on. I have an idea." Ayame announced quickly. She turned around and ran the other direction returning seconds later with a bowl in her hands.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked. She didn't bother answering. Instead she walked forward and without any warning she flipped the bowl upside down on Kagome's lying body. A flow of water began pouring out. "What the hell Ayame…my couch" Inuyasha exclaimed. He was going to continue when he realized Kagome's small jolt and the moving of her legs. After a moment her eyes opened quickly, her breathing became harsh, and she pushed upwards all while screaming.

She was looking around the room like it was a foreign region. She looked completely disoriented, he was beginning to think she lost her memory. When her wide eyes landed on him, recognition hit them immediately and instead of calming down she became more panicked. He didn't know exactly what do do, all he could do was watch as she placed a hand to her temple quickly. It seemed to hurt because as soon as she did, she winced and closed her eyes tightly. He took one step forward, closer to her, but before he could intervine Rin interrupted.

"How many fingers am I holding up? She asked and Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrow waiting for her response. She didn't say anything, instead she began flagging off the water that Ayame had drenched her with. He took a seat watching her intently. When Kagome didn't answer right away Rin asked the same question louder making her stare up blankly at the four fingers in front of her face. "How many…" Rin demanded.

"Four, your holding up four…" she admitted a bit annoyed.

"Okay very good..." Rin mumbled as she tried thinking up something else to ask. "Okay so whats uh..9 times 9?"

"You can't ask her questions like that." Ayame said with a roll of her eyes. "You have to ask her things she knows."

"Everyone knows what 9 times 9 is but you."

"Yeah well you have to ask her things about herself. That's what they do in the movies." Inuyasha shifted his glance to Ayame before rolling his eyes. If ever he had thought she was an idiot, it was right now.

"I know who I am…" Kagome said suddenly as she sighed and placed both of her feet on the ground. Rin moved from beside her allowing Inuyasha to get a good look at her. Her long black hair had fallen completely out of its bun, well past her shoulders, to the small of her back. She pushed some out of her face in frustration making it shift over to the right of her neck. It did a good job at hiding the bump, but a fantastic job at shaping her face without covering it. He sat up wanting to get a better look at her. He tried to remind himself she just woke up from getting her head bashed in, but it didn't matter in the end. Was he actually attracted to her?

"If you know who you are, what's your name?" Rin asked.

"Kagome…"

"Right, okay when were you born…?"

"Rin leave her alone…I think your overwhelming her." Inuyasha said which earned him a glance from _her_. She stared his way, and he wasn't pretending to admit his body didn't heat up at her glance. _Why_ he had no idea.

"Mr. Takashi…" she stumbled and he smiled slightly her way.

"I know this is a bit overdue, but its Inuyasha not Mr. Takashi…" He said which made Rin open her eyes in shock. If she didn't know better she'd say Inuyasha was flirting. Kagome on the other hand didn't connect the dots, instead she took a moment to glance somewhere else completely in confusion.

"um... thanks...but I rather not." She mumbled. Rin who had been staring knowingly at Ayame turned to give a shock glance towards her.

He raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised by her response."I just thought once you've been found in your boss's closet the formal charade stops…"

"I'm really sorry for that…" She turned to face him completely and he sat up as a response. "I was…well I really don't have an accurate excuse. I came in to drop off the statements. you weren't here, and I gave myself a tour… I heard you come in and…"

"Save it…" She closed her mouth quickly biting the inside of it harshly. "I think that bump on the left of your head is punishment enough." She took the time to raise her hand on her forehead again as soon as she touched it she hissed. "Where did you put that statement?" He asked making her look up.

"It should be on the table." He rose up leaving the living room and walking towards the table. She only glanced back at him for a moment. She had a feeling she said something to upset him. She was trying to contemplate what that was when Rin got her attention

"You probably want to go home now, Inuyasha's in a bit of a bad mood…. we should leave before he strikes." She whispered. Kagome glanced slightly at her, but Rin had already gotten up and was walking towards Ayame. Inuyasha on the other hand was sorting through his mail behind her. "I'm going to get your coat; I'm assuming that was it, the one lying on the couch when we got here." Rin said turning and disappearing past the kitchen. Ayame followed after her leaving both Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

None of them said anything for awhile until Kagome turned to face him. "I'm really sorry…"

"You might want to keep that ice pack on your bump. We don't want it morphing into another head." He said turning away from her and walking down the hall. She stared after him before putting two hands on her face in frustration. All she wanted to do at that very moment was scream.

7

7

7

He went to work to see _her._ He hadn't known it when he woke up that morning. It was only apparent right now, as he sat down in his desk staring forward. He actually remembered her name; he asked one of the accountants earlier for a Kagome. Apparently she had called out sick. He felt so dumb, the only thing he could do to redeem himself was stay and actually do work. Try to make himself believe he came for something other than some accountant that he found lying in his closet.

He did most of his work, and when _she_ found _her_ way into his head, he told himself repeatedly that it wasn't because _he_ was attracted to _her_. Why would he be, he dated girls far more appealing right? A lot more fashionable, a lot less spazzy. He typed out something else for a moment till his phone began ringing. He didn't want to answer it; he was in the middle of conflicting emotions he needed to straighten out. He let it ring one more time till it answered itself. "Hello Mr. Takashi…" A woman said on the line.

He looked up at the speaker. "Rin is on line 1, would you like me to leave a message."

"No…you don't have to, go ahead and send her through." He paused for a moment waiting for someone to say something. Nothing happened for awhile till he sat up and muttered a "Hello."

"Hey, why aren't you answering your cell phone?" She asked making him roll his eyes. "I've been calling and calling."

"Okay, well you got me… what do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you, you can put your lawyers away. Kagome is not pressing charges." She joked. It helped to break him out of his slump. His heart rate increased a bit more as he waited for more information. "Hello…"

"Yeah I'm here…I should be the one pressing charges, she snuck into my apartment."

"Yeah…yeah I know, I dropped her off yesterday, Ayame and I slept over…."

"You what?" Inuyasha said in shock. He didn't understand exactly why he was so upset by that, but he was, and he didn't even want to disguise it.

"Calm down, Ayame wanted to take her to the hospital, but she said no…so we were searching the web and they said something about concussions. Did you know if you have a concussion you're not suppose to sleep for like a day. So we wouldn't let her sleep, we ended up watching movies. It was fun…"

"Wow, talk about _unprofessional_." He murmured and that confused Rin slightly. She smiled when she realized something.

"Please don't tell me your still upset about the whole; 'I'm not calling you Inuyasha thing?'" Rin asked. It wasn't something that would usually upset Inuyasha, but if it did she wanted to know why. "I wouldn't worry about it…"

"I'm not upset by that. Can I please just be in a bit of a bad mood that I found one of my employees hiding in my closet?" He said.

Rin just shrugged while finally progressing in the line she was standing in. "I don't know. that doesn't sound like you either. I mean I can see you defiantly annoyed by that, but completely mad…"

"Yeah well I am…than she has the audacity to tell me that _I'm_ unprofessional, _you_ were in my closet."

"She didn't call you unprofessional." Rin commentated she was trying to remember exactly what she _did_ say. It had nothing to do with him being unprofessional, but it had the world to do with lowering his ego. If she remembered correctly Inuyasha had a certain charm to his demeanor when he asked her to call him 'Inuyasha' last night. It spiked an idea in her head suddenly and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to withhold the huge smile threatening to spill out.

"Yeah she sort of did…"

"You're mad for no reason." Rin said with slight humor in her voice. Inuyasha grew more annoyed at her tone. "I think she just hurt your ego."

"What…"

"She lowered your ego…you did one of your smooth Takashi lines on her, and she put you down." He laughed heartily in a very sarcastic tone. Rin rolled her eyes waiting for him to stop laughing. He continued to laugh louder forcing her to wait for a break in the laughter… "It's not a big deal, it really isn't. If it's worth anything she wasn't trying to shoot down your pass, she probably isn't used to guys flirting with her you know…"

Wait…" he interrupted her while simmering down his sarcastic laughter. "You actually think I was trying to flirt with her. You have to be kidding me. You did see my last girlfriend right?" He asked making Rin roll her eyes.

"Which one? hmm.. the one that slit your tires, or the posh one that broke up with you... after finding out you were _still_ dating the one that slit your tires?" She got to the front of the line and laid the unbought clothes on the counter. "To be honest Inuyasha, Kagome is probably the best girl that you've ever been interested in. Any way it's great your an idiot and you won't give her a chance, she's too good for you."

"Really…" he muttered as he began to type. "She's too good for me." Rin didn't say anything; she just fished into her purse for her wallet. He thought about what she said for awhile before quickly looking down at the monitor for a moment. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He felt like if he said one more thing it would sound ridiculously shallow. What was it about her that put him in this situation? "Whatever… what are you doing? I want you to come pick me up at like 3 I'm going to pick up my car."

"Wow 3, I think that's the longest you have ever stayed at work. Why are you at work anyway?" She asked and that brought the conflicting feelings back. It was apparent that the only reason he came in was to see her. Why did he want to see her!

"Because I have work to do, are you going to come pick me up or what?"

"I don't know I'm at the mall and…"

"Come on really… you go to work once every month and you shop the rest of the time, come pick me up." He demanded and Rin sighed deeply while grabbing her bag of clothes and turning away from the counter.

"I have no idea what's with you today, but you really need to simmer down."

"I'm fine... I'm fine really… pick me up at 3." He stated while hanging up the phone. She was heading to the door when she heard the dial tone.

"What a dick." She mumbled…

7

7

7

Kag POV

She was scrubbing the floors of her kitchen for the fifth time that day. She usually did that when she was in some sort of distress. After getting caught yesterday she had cleaned her apartment four times over. As if the house wasn't spotless already. She was going to move on to the counters when she heard her cordless phone ringing. She hesitated for a moment before pulling off her gloves. She wasn't too happy about answering it. No one calling at the moment was someone she wanted to speak too. If it was her sister she'd actually contemplate killing herself. She didn't want to speak to her mother or grandfather. She wasn't even in the mood to speak to Sango.

She decided she wasn't going to answer it; instead she walked towards the sink to start cleaning the counters. As she grabbed the sponge her cell phone began ringing. It was sitting behind her on the counter. She really didn't want to answer it, but as it started on its second set of rings she couldn't help it.

"Hello…"

"Hi, it's Rin; I called your house phone." Kagome rolled her eyes while drying her hands on her t-shirt. This was the exact reason she didn't want to pick up any phones. She had had her fill of Rin. Yesterday she and Ayame insisted on staying over all night. Usually it wouldn't have bothered her that much, but she was having the hugest head ache at the time. And not to mention she was extremely embarrassed after what happened earlier involving a certain persons closet. She was still beating herself up about it.

"Oh hey Rin…"

"You don't sound too excited, how's your head?" She put a hand to her forehead. It was a bit sore but the bump was going down.

"It's okay, it hurts a little…"

"That's good anyway… I went shopping today and I picked up a few things that I thought were so you." Rin interrupted. "I would come show them to you, but Inuyasha's making me pick him up. I think when we go on the trip you should wear them."

"Uh…I don't know about that."

"What do you mean you don't know… uh you are such a little prude? I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I'm not very comfortable with that, but it was very nice of you to buy me clothes. You didn't have to do that…"

"Yes I did…" Rin said suddenly. "You are really adorable Kagome, so don't take this the wrong way, but you dress like a stick in the mud."

"Wow…how nice."

"I said don't take it the wrong way." She sighed suddenly before sitting down on her futon and staring at the blank TV. "You don't have to worry about a thing. Have I ever told you what I do for a living?" Rin only paused for a moment before continuing. "I make new fashion designs for my mom's fashion line."

"Really…"

"Yeah really, why would I lie? My mom's a famous fashion designer… have you ever heard of the clothing line '_Tempted to touch?_'" Kagome made no sign of knowing on the other line, and Rin smiled as she pulled out the keys to her car. "Ha… you're like a Martian. You need something designer in your life."

"Okay…well I…"

"You said okay, cool I'll be there right after I drop off Inuyasha at the car shop." Kagome tensed up for the second time since hearing his name. "Oh and maybe tomorrow we can hang out. We'll go see a movie."

"I don't know… I have work, I took off today."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, there's no work on the weekends." Rin said as she backed up from her parking spot.

"Yeah, there's no work in the office, but there's still work that needs to be done at home."

"Do it later, we're hanging out tomorrow, it'll be fun you need fun." She said and Kagome sighed at that. She really didn't have any way of saying no. Rin was the type to show up at her door. Instead she decided to let it go and ponder something else. She thought about Mr. Takashi for a moment before ultimately deciding to go ahead and ask.

"So, you've talked to Mr. Takashi…" she mumbled and Rin closed her mouth tightly listening extremely hard. "Has he said anything?"

"Has he said anything about what?"

"You know about yesterday," her smile widened slightly.

"Nope…" she lied. "Inuyasha is really cool when it comes to things like that. He throws a lot of parties and he leaves his door unlocked. Almost all his friends have a spare key. I wouldn't worry about it."

"He seemed upset."

"He wasn't upset." Rin lied again. Inuyasha was upset, but not for the reason Kagome thought he was. "But for future reference start calling him Inuyasha. He doesn't really like Mr. Takashi; it leaves a bad taste in his mouth."

"Why?"

"Well running a branch of Takashi corp. wasn't really something he wanted to do. He sort of did it because he had to. The real Mr. Takashi, his father, they don't really see eye to eye, so if you're going to hang out with us than you probably should call him by his first name."

"I'm sorry I didn't think he considered me as a friend."

"He doesn't. But in his defense, he doesn't consider anyone as a friend, more like nuisances. But none of that really matters Kagome. You shouldn't really care what Inuyasha thinks. He's extremely pompous and egotistical."

"It's easy to say that when he's not your boss." She said and Rin shrugged seeing the meaning in what she said.

"That's true, but you wouldn't see it that way if you just lighten your view. Your thinking way too much of him. Everyone at that office does."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everyone thinks he's so menacing but in reality he's like a giant kid. He watches cartoons, plays video games, the nine yards. He really doesn't care that you were hiding in his closet; you shouldn't be embarrassed." Kagome tensed up at that. It was almost like Rin knew exactly how she was feeling. It was sort of awkward; she had a knack for doing that. Rin was going to mention one more thing when that plan she'd been brewing came to life in her mind again. She knew she should have left it alone, especially after what Inuyasha had said earlier, but she had a feeling he was just putting up a pretense. "Well Kagome I have to go now… I'm at you know whose office." She lied quickly. "I'll be there by 6…" she didn't wait till Kagome replied to hang up. She smiled slightly as she stopped at the traffic light. She had a new addition to her plan all she had to do was make the appropriate call.

7

7

7

A/n: Sorry about the delay, like I said before Fanfiction wasn't working or something rather.

.


	8. If it all goes according to plan

8

8

8

A/N: I tried writing some original fiction on FictionPress...Long story short. It's not my sort of thing. LOL but if you want to read the one i just put out. It's the same name as my user name now.

Chapter 8: If it all goes according to plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

8

8

8

"Okay…okay let me get this straight. You're planning on forcing her to change completely?" Ayame mumbled as she looked down at the halter top on her lap. She had just pulled it out from one of the various shopping bags lining the length of the car. "Isn't that a bit much…" Rin turned to glance her way before eyeing the road again. "I can't even imagine her wearing this."

"Well not now…" Rin stated as a rebuttal. Ayame turned to face her for a moment while grabbing a mini skirt from the bag.

"Really…when do you think she's ever going to wear this?" She asked while lifting the skirt up so Rin could see it clearly. She only glanced to the side before snatching the mini skirt and pushing it back into the bag.

"I have an idea okay…I brought a variety of clothes. She'll try them on and see which one she likes best. I won't have to change her. She'll change herself." Ayame smiled as she shook her head in disbelief. They were on their way to Kagome's apartment. Rin had picked Ayame up after dropping Inuyasha at the car shop. "I know it doesn't sound like I'm helping now, but I am. It's just taking a while to kick in."

"I don't think this is a good idea. If you want to help why not send money to some sort of charity. You shouldn't mess with people's lives." Ayame said in a matter of fact tone. Rin rolled her eyes while taking a right leading into Kagome's apartment complex.

"It's really not that big of a deal, you're making it into some sort of huge thing." Rin said as she circled the lot for a parking spot. She found one after a while and as she parked she continued her rant. "I mean I'm helping her, and deep down she really wants to be helped; she just doesn't know it yet."

"That literally makes no sense." Ayame mumbled as Rin placed the car in park.

"I really don't care about your opinion anymore." Rin usually didn't care about people's opinions when they didn't agree with her own."Get the bags in the front. You told me earlier you'd help." She had called Ayame after getting off the phone with Kagome.

Ayame rolled her eyes while grabbing a few bags in the passenger seat. It wasn't until she turned to get out did she notice the back."How about the back? Are you going to get the bags in the back?" She asked. "You really power shopped today." Rin paused as she looked at the paper bags from various department stores lining the back of her baby blue convertible. Only a small margin of them were hers, the rest were Kagome's. She didn't want to tell anyone that yet. Especially after knowing that Ayame hated her idea

"No, those are mine. I had a lot of time on my hands today." She lied as she began walking towards Kagome's section of the building. Ayame followed behind her with two bags on both arms.

"So if Kagome refuses to wear these what are you going to do with them?" She asked as she increased her speed to meet Rin's. She didn't say anything right away; she just treaded forward with arms filled with large department store bags. "I know they won't fit you so…"

"Some will…" Rin mumbled. "And what doesn't you can have." Ayame was about to ask something else but Rin interrupted. "What's with the third degree anyway?" She stated while using her elbow to pull open the door and her hip to pull it completely open.

"I would applaud if my hands weren't full." She said sarcastically making Rin roll her eyes. They were on their way up the stairs when Ayame began her pestering again."I swear there has to be some bolts loose in your head. You wake up and sneak out of Kagome's apartment at like six this morning and go straight to the mall. Who does that, for what… to buy an unhealthy amount of clothes?"

"It'll all make sense in time."

"I really doubt that." Ayame said as she watched Rin set down the bags and turn over the 'Welcome' mat near Kagome's door."Why don't you just knock?" She asked, but Rin ignored her pulling out the key and pushing it in the door. As soon as it unlocked she twisted and pushed. The first thing the two of them noticed was the intense aroma of cleaning products clouding the house. Ayame widened her eyes as she put a hand to her nose. Rin began coughing hysterically. Kagome who had been cleaning the already spotless bathroom walked out into her living room. She had a mask on her face and a long holey t-shirt and pajama shorts. As soon as she spotted them she made a mental note to find another spot for her key.

"How are you alive in here?" Rin asked as she fought another bout of coughs. She just sighed and removed the mask.

"There's an open window in here. Come in." She said flatly, Ayame sensed her disappointment immediately but Rin wasn't totally clued in. Instead she walked in holding her nose and forgetting her bags outside. Forcing Ayame to carry both the bags inside. When she entered the house she automatically noticed the smog disappearing through an opened window near an arch in the wall. When it dispersed she was able to see how spotless the house was. She had thought it was immaculate last night when she and Rin stayed over, but now it was even more clean, if that was possible.

"Have you been cleaning all day?" Rin asked as she looked around. Kagome followed her eyes for a moment.

She then eyed the bags next to the doorway. "The house was a little messy." She said as an excuse. Rin shook her head, wanting to counter that when Kagome interrupted. "You really didn't have to shop for me."

"Yeah I did. We went over this." Rin said with a smile. She sighed slightly turning in her spot. Her long black hair was in an extremely lose bun. Most of the wavy lengths had escaped the hair tie and lied loosely down her back. She didn't seem very happy to see them, but they still followed behind her to the couch.

"I don't think she's too ecstatic that we're here. Maybe we should go." Ayame whispered. Rin rolled her eyes and continued walking forward. Kagome plowed herself on the single couch off to the right as Rin joined her on the futon in the center. Ayame walked slowly forward watching Kagome's demeanor, she seemed like she was exhausted and her skin was a slightly unhealthy pale. "Do you have any other windows around here?" She asked as she inspected the apartment. It was a stupid question seeing as the apartment could be seen in it's entirety from the front door. She pretended for a moment that that wasn't obvious.

Kagome looked up slightly before glancing straight forward at the television. It was on some ridiculous melodramatic Soap Opera, but it was on mute. She stared at a crying woman for a moment "No that's the only window." She answered. Ayame sighed taking a seat.

"So Kagome…" Rin said after a while of no speaking. "Did you pack yet? The trip is coming up soon."

Kagome nodded moving to the edge of her seat. "I haven't physically done it, but I have in mind what I'm going to pack." She said and Rin nodded without saying anything. Though Kagome was waiting for her to mention something about the clothes she had just bought. Rin said nothing so she decided to jump ahead. "Yeah so I might not be able to wear the clothes you bought." She mumbled.

Rin rose from her spot and walked over to the series of bags. "Don't worry about that. I didn't even buy any business casual clothes for you. Just sort of everyday clothes I thought would look great on you." She moved a bag towards her living room which doubled as a bedroom. She set it on the long futon and pulled out the same mini skirt Ayame had been inpecting earlier. "They're mostly summer clothes too. So I wouldn't worry about it."

Kagome widen her eyes at the skirt. "Wow…that's not really my style."

"By summertime it will be." Rin said pulling out a couple other tank tops. "You don't have to worry about me interfering with how you dress business wise. I know this trip is part of your job" Rin lied. It wasn't apparent to Kagome but Ayame could defiantly tell. She also had a hunch that Rin was scheming something that had to do with the bags in the car.

"Thanks…" Kagome said with a soft grin. She pushed loose strands of hair behind her ear as she rose from her spot. She walked towards the kitchen while Rin began matching up outfits. "Do you guys want anything to drink? I have tea…lemonade."

"Can I have a bottle of water?" Ayame asked. She nodded turning into the kitchen and opening the fridge. Rin followed behind her with a pair of jeans that seemed to have suspenders on them, and a small embroided t- shirt.

"You can wear this with a cute blazer," Rin advised as Kagome pulled out a bottle. "But it has to be black, and I got you a waist length leather jacket. And if you wear the top with the buttoned waist jeans, wear a jacket on top so you don't look like a whore. Oh and stupid me. Don't wear the jean jacket with the jeans." Kagome stared at her in confusion. "I'm just setting up clothes you know, if we're hanging out, you'll wear something like this. Maybe you can try it on now."

"I don't know…I have to start cleaning than I have to..."

Rin looked around the kitchen before interrupting. "Kagome if you cleaned anymore, the furniture would actually start eroding." She took the outfit she was holding and placed it in front of her. "Can you just try this on? See how it looks."

"I don't know…"

"Come on what's the harm in it." Rin pleaded. Ayame was standing at the archway of the kitchen. Kagome noticed her right away and walked away from Rin to pass her the bottle. "Kagome…come on." She said again.

She didn't reply right away but she knew that it would be futile. Once Rin had her mind set on something there was little anyone could do to change her mind. "Okay alright. I'll try it on, but if I don't like it. I can't guarantee I'll keep them."

"I'll return them if you don't." Ayame chuckled slightly knowing that was an apparent lie. "I'm going to match up a few other outfits and then you can try them on too." Kagome looked as if she was about to counter that but Rin pushed the clothes towards her before she could. "The sooner you do it the sooner it's over." She rolled her eyes walking out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom.

Rin watched her go before leaning up against the counter. "She's so stubborn." She said while pulling off the brown boho satchel she had forgotten was slung across her chest. Ayame rolled her eyes slightly as she took a quick swing of the water bottle. "I mean I don't understand why she can't just do what I say…" She placed the bag on the counter walking forward. "So what do you think we should do with her hair? I was thinking of taking her to my salon to get her ends trimmed, but she doesn't look like she has any splits."

Ayame narrowed her eyes while putting down her water bottle. "So what are you really planning?" She whispered completely ignoring Rin's previous question. "I know you've got something brewing. What's with all the extra bags in the car?"

"I said they were for me."

"Yeah right…You wear a majority of your mom's clothes." She said implying Rin's mom's fashion line. Rin shrugged as if she had nothing to say to that. She had a fishtail braid sloppily done hanging down the side of her shoulder.

"I forgot to ask if you like my hair. I had to watch the video on how to do it like three times, and it still didn't come out right." She was walking towards the small hall mirror on the wall near Kagome's collective shelves. Ayame just rolled her eyes for the fourth time before setting down her bottle of water and walking towards Rin.

"Seriously tell me what the latest addition to your diabolicle scheme is. I mean you called me to help you, but you're not telling me everything." Rin side glimpsed Ayame.

"I would tell you. Actually I was planning to, but you're acting all Good Samaritan. I have a feeling you're going to ruin it." She turned back around towards the mirror. "When in reality I'm actually the one who's doing a good deed. When we're done she's going to be dripping with confidence."

"I totally understand what you're doing, and I'm all for it if Kagome is, but that's not the case."

She shrugged before sighing and walking back towards the kitchen. "It's like when you were younger and your parents tried feeding you vegetables. You never wanted to eat it, but you did, why?because you were forced to."

"That's not the same."

"Yeah it is. We're character building; we're taking her out of her shell. Besides I hate bitches like her sister. I mean you should read some of the crap she sends her. And the bridesmaid dress, don't get me started." Ayame didn't say anything making Rin feel as if she had the upper hand. "Any way if you promise not to say anything I'll tell you."

"Okay…" she said and Rin turned around with a smile on her face.

"Okay so these are just clothes to fill her closet. I bought her a whole bunch of clothes for the trip, and I'm planning to switch her suitcases." Ayame widened her eyes. She had so many reasons why that was wrong, but before she could voice any of it Kagome came out from the bathroom hugging her navel tightly.

Her face was scarlet red as Rin smiled widely. She was wearing the outfit significantly wrong but it was a vast difference than how she usually looked. The jeans came with fashionable suspenders left off to the side, and because the tank top was a naval shirt she was bent over trying to hide her abdomen.

"You look great Kagome…" She said as she met her halfway. "You just need a little adjusting. Stand up straight, stop holding yourself."

"I don't know…" She mumbled slightly and Rin shook her head pushing the jeans down a bit and pushing Kagome's arms away.

"What don't you know? This is cute, trust me, right Ayame?"

Ayame agreed quickly while walking forward. "I like it. I have a pair of jeans just like that." Rin rose up slowly from adjusting the outfit, and smiled widely.

"You know what; you should wear this outfit when we go to the movies tomorrow." Rin said and Kagome shook her head as if that wasn't possible. "Come on Kagome, it's hardly revealing."

"Yeah, but the top, don't you think it shows a little bit too much." Rin looked at Ayame who looked back at her.

"You have to be kidding me. It barely shows an inch of actual skin, you're being paranoid." Kagome didn't look too sure and Rin just sighed in annoyance before turning around towards the bag she had brought. She began rifling through it as Ayame smiled.

"I really like it. It's really vintage."

"Yeah but it's not really me…" She mumbled Ayame had nothing to say to that. They waited for a while until Rin came back with a long black oversized blazer.

"Roll the sleeves up," She said as Kagome began pulling it on. It did great at covering her over exposed arms but her stomach was still showing. "There that's cute right?"

"How about a different shirt now," she said and Rin just stared at her for a moment turning around.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Any way I have a few more outfits here if you want to try them. I'm really glad you're going out with us tomorrow it'll be fun."

Kagome moped while crossing her arms towards the couch. Rin had paired up a few outfits and not one of them was she completely thrilled about till she spotted a mini plaid fall dress. It was black and red; and modestly cut at the top, straight from shoulder to shoulder. She thought the cut was a little short, but she liked the overall style of it. She walked forward picking it up.

"You like that?" Rin asked pleasantly as she looked through another bag. "I bought black stockings and boots for it." She said pulling out a couple of boxes filled with shoes. She also pulled out some black ripped tights. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"They're ripped." She said and Rin nodded.

"They're supposed to be." Ayame laughed while trying to hide the mocking smile on her face. "You're like fashion handicapped."

She didn't know exactly what that meant but she grabbed the tights and opened them looking at the torn fabric. "Who'd pay for these?" She whispered as Rin opened black combat boots.

"Cute right, it's really fashionable now. I can totally see you in this." Kagome didn't say anything she was thinking the exact opposite, but she did like the dress.

"Maybe I'll wear this tomorrow." She said referring to the dress." Rin smiled.

"I think that's a great idea." She said. "And maybe you'll wear your hair down and part it to the left." She stated Kagome lifted up an eyebrow before staring back down at the dress. "Any way Kagome, I and Ayame are going to head out." She looked up at that slightly pleased and a bit disappointed. She was annoyed when they first got here, but for some reason she was warming up to having actual girl advice.

"Oh really…" She mumbled and Rin nodded gathering her stuff.

"Yeah I'm going to stop by Inuyasha's place…" She was on her way to the kitchen to get her purse. When she suddenly got another idea. "Unless you want to come…" Kagome shot her head up in shock. "We do this most nights, just hang out at his apartment and order out. You wanna come. It'll be fun you'll get to meet Miroku and Kouga. They're coming on the trip with us."

Kagome's mind began running by the second. "Um…I…I don't think so…I…well I'd love to but I have to…"

"It's fine Kagome. If you don't want to go we won't make you." Ayame said grabbing her own belongings. Rin threw Ayame a look meaning purely the opposite of what she just said.

"I actually really think Kagome should go." Rin said causing Ayame to shake her head while heading to the door.

"I can't go. I'd love to but if I go out with you guys tomorrow I'm going to be a little behind, so I'll take the rest of the night to work." Kagome lied and Rin sighed.

"Touché…" She said following after Ayame. "Fine… I guess we'll come pick you up early tomorrow, we'll get lunch so I'll be here by noon." Kagome nodded watching them gather their belongings to leave. Once they were out of Kagome's sight Rin pushed Ayame slightly. "What's your problem?" She asked as they started down the stairs. "I had an idea."

"Yeah well that's what you get when you don't fill me in on anything." Ayame shrugged. "Besides your forcing her to do enough, if you keep doing that she'll start resenting us."

"When it works she won't though. Plus I was planning on telling you."

"Okay spill…"

"Well besides what I told you earlier about the whole switching her bags. I'm trying to find a date for her. You know someone who can compete with her sister's fiancé. Ayame I really have all this figured out." Rin said with complete confidence.

"Okay, so who's this guy you want to hook her up with."

"Well…" She opened the front door walking out into the cool fall air. "I was thinking maybe Inuyasha." Ayame busted out into laughter as they headed outside. "I was _just_ thinking maybe Inuyasha…or Kouga I don't know."

She laughed even louder and Rin rolled her eyes. "What's so funny, you don't think so… maybe Miroku," she sighed as she thought that over. "But he'd have to hide that whole video-tester-job think he does." Ayame continued laughing and Rin turned to face her. "What's so funny?"

She was holding her stomach heaving forward and trying to walk. "You thinking that Inuyasha will go for any of this." She said and Rin unclipped her brown satchel to pull out her keys. "I mean I totally see where you're going with all this, but this isn't a movie."

"Yeah like I don't know that." Rin mumbled unlocking the door to her convertible. "That's why I'm trying to make Kagome cute, this way she'll be Inuyasha's type."

"Wait, you're trying to make a love match?" Ayame asked and Rin just shrugged as she opened the door to the driver's seat. "I'll tell you now it can't be done. I don't think Inuyasha is the fall in love type…"

"I know he's not, but he is the hit-on-a-hot girl type. I'll just make Kagome hot. I know you can see it. If we spruce her up a little." Ayame shrugged sliding into the passenger seat.

"You can make her the hottest girl in the city, but Inuyasha's not the type to drop everything and follow some girl down to her hometown to pose as her perfect fiancé. Get out of here." Ayame said making Rin think over her plans. She buckled her seat belt. "It's way too much work for him."

Rin slid herself into the driver's seat and pulled on the belt thinking of other alternatives. "So here's where you stand. Inuyasha is out of the picture; you can't use Miroku because he's not the impress the parent's type, unless you dress him up and tell him not to talk. You can always try Kouga but…" Ayame trailed off slightly.

"Wait…I'm not completely against using Inuyasha, I don't know… maybe we can talk Kagome through impressing him. You know how hard Inuyasha works when he's trying to sleep with a girl. We'll make him sweat…" Ayame shook her head and Rin just sighed as she started the car. "We'll figure something out, even if I have to pay a guy on the street. Everything is going to go accordingly." She turned over her shoulder to back the car out of the parking spot. As she did an idea popped in her head. "Oh why don't we invite Inuyasha to hang out with us tomorrow?"

"What would that do?" Ayame asked and Rin shrugged as she drove down the parking lot.

"I don't know. Give him a chance to see her after we're done dressing her up. Who knows? I just have a hunch about it… I'm sure it'll work."

"I don't think so…" Ayame mumbled looking away. "But you can always try." Rin smiled slightly. She remembered what Inuyasha had said earlier today. How he had flirted slightly with Kagome yesterday. All she had to do was let her hair down. She had a feeling it wouldn't be too hard to reel him in.

"Yeah… and who knows…" she muttered. "It might just work."

8

8

8

A/N: thanks for waiting. Please review!

.


	9. shocking the unshockable

9

9

9

A/N: Hey again. I know your probably like WHAT TOOK SO LONG! sorry never again promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 9: shocking the unshockable

9

9

9

Kag POV

She was staring at a muted TV and eating cereal when someone began banging on the door. She stared at it for a moment before closing her lap top and hugging the long black cardigan she had on. She didn't bother picking up her feet; instead she sort of slid them through the carpet. She already had a hunch that it was Rin, checking the peek hole only confirmed it. She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Where's the key…" Rin asked angrily while pulling off the large round sunglasses that she had on. It took a good majority of her face, but under them she was her usual gorgeous self. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she wore a black wool turtle neck mini dress that stopped at her knees. It was long sleeved and looked as if it kept her warm partially.

"Where's the rest of your dress?" Kagome asked while turning back to the couch. Rin smiled at that as she watched her turn around. "I put it in one of the bowls on the shelf. You were always using it. I don't want the whole complex knowing where I keep my keys."

Rin sighed as she walked deeper in. "Why aren't you dressed. You look like you just woke up or something." She said as she looked her over. Her ridiculously long hair was in its usual bun, but long lengths of it escaped from the back. "Come on get ready we're supposed to meet Ayame at the restaurant."

Kagome who had at this point sat herself lazily back on the futon looked up at Rin. "Isn't it a bit early to go to a restaurant?" She picked up her half eaten bowl of cereal again and attempted to put a spoon full in her mouth.

"What's with you Kagome?" Rin asked as she pulled off her brown satchel. "I hope you're not still upset about the whole closet thing. You know Inuyasha's completely forgotten about that." She lied, it did make Kagome feel slightly better, but it didn't seal the deal completely. "Things like that don't bother him for too long. Trust me; he has a lot more things on his plate."

"Like what?" Kagome asked and Rin shrugged for a moment as she took a seat beside her.

"I don't know…you know work…I just think your making a bigger deal out of this than you need to. Inuyasha has parties in his apartment at least once a week. You're one girl who was hiding in his closet. He's had worse believe me, way worse." Rin said, she paused thinking over something. "So why don't you go get ready…"

"It's like ten…"

"Yeah, but I thought I could do your make up." Kagome scrunched her face and Rin already knew she was getting ready to say no.

"Come on Kagome; don't tell me you're going to wear the dress without having your make up done. I mean it sort of defeats the purpose." She didn't say anything to that. Instead she picked up the remote and un-muted the television while placing the spoon into her mouth. Rin took the bowl from her lap and placed it on the coffee table. "You're going to ruin your lunch. Come on Kagome get ready. You're going to be really happy you did."

"Thank you mom…" She said sarcastically. "It's only ten; my lunch would have been ruined any way."

"Trust me… you're going to be really happy I'm forcing you to get ready." Rin said as she rose up from the futon. She stood to the right and grabbed hold of Kagome's arm. She pulled on her until she was forced to rise up. "Come on let's see how that mini dress looks on you."

"Why…" Kagome mumbled.

"Why what…"

"Why do you think it'll make me so happy to get lunch?"

Rin smiled to herself… "Trust me I just do…"

9

9

9

Inu POV

He walked through the door and looked around. It wasn't very full but he knew the lunch crowd would make their way through at any moment. As soon as he entered several people turned to glance his way, he didn't think much of it. People always seemed to crane their necks when he entered a room. He went forward to the hostess booth in the front. "Hi…"

She looked up from her book and stared forward. As soon as she saw him, she stood straight and tried to make herself presentable. "Hello Sir welcome to the 'Lagoon' how can I help you?" She asked and he smiled stiffly.

"I'm a little late but I was supposed to be meeting a girl here." He dug into his pocket for his cell phone. "I'm going to go ahead and describe her, even though it's not going to work. She's small dark hair, probably with a taller chick with red hair…" The woman at the booth still didn't seem too convinced. "You know never mind I'll just call her…" He backed away from her off to the side as he dialed Rin's number. He let it ring a couple of times till he spotted a red head in the back.

She was talking with a waiter in a particularly flirtatious way. No one was in her booth but as he tried to sit in closer he noticed the waiter take a seat across from her. He didn't bother telling the hostess anything he just walked down the hall to the booth she sat in. He sensed her immediately… "Where's Rin?" He asked. Ayame looked up from the man across from her.

"She's on her way…why are you wearing your business clothes?" She asked referring to the black suit he had. He loosened the tie under her stare before beginning to pull off the over coat.

"It's called a suit…and I had to go to work."

"On a Saturday?" She asked. The waiter across from her quietly bowed himself out. Ayame noticed at the last minute while Inuyasha scooted into his spot. "Shit…he probably thought you were my boyfriend. You ruined it."

"Me and you dating…" He said sarcastically "That's a funny joke."

Ayame rolled her eyes as she pulled up the menu and scanned it. "So let me guess your dad blackmailed you into going to work. I knew there was a reason you came. I was telling Rin you probably wouldn't show up."

He looked up from his own menu, humoring her with an overly handsome smirk. "I'm only here for the free food, and you happen to be going out on my lunch break. Where is Rin anyway?" Ayame twisted in her seat looking back. A couple entered the restaurant but that was it. She pushed a hand into her purse to get her cell.

"She had to do some work today; she said she's on her way." She lied; Inuyasha looked up at her again. The shock was evident on his face. Working wasn't something Rin typically did. At times her mom would send her a few pictures and it was her job to rule rather she liked the style or not, but that usually didn't take the whole day and it defiantly wasn't considered "work…"

"Really…"

"Yeah really she went down to her mom's store in the city and actually did some work, I don't think she'd mind if we ordered for her." Ayame grabbed hold of the menu again. "I think she'd want what she usually gets…what do you think?"

He shrugged before looking at his watch. He sat up suddenly and looked up wanting to flag a waitress. It wasn't too hard, one of them were standing near the front door just openly staring. He smiled her way making her blush. He wagged a finger and she began stumbling foward. "Hi," he said as he glanced back at the menu, "How fresh is your coffee?"

"It should be good, it's brewing now." He nodded while setting down the menu.

"Okay good, can I have a cup, black?" He said. Ayame watched as the young waitress began writing down his order. "Do you have sizes for the coffee; can I get it in a bigger mug?"

"Well all are mugs are the same size, but you can get unlimited refills." He let that thought soak in for a moment before accepting.

"Okay…but if I was to get a refill, I don't want the same coffee from the same pot that you'd initially give me. I like my coffee really fresh."

"Come on Inuyasha…" Ayame murmured as she placed her chin on her fist and leaned forward. "Trust me you won't even tell the difference."

He placed a finger towards her wanting her to shut up. "How many pots do you have making the coffee at one time?" Ayame huffed suddenly before letting her head hit the table completely.

9

9

9

Kag POV

"Come on Kagome if you don't come out it'll be dinner time." Rin called out from the living room. Kagome didn't say anything and Rin grunted slightly while crossing the living room to the only closed room in the apartment. "Come on Kagome, Ayame's waiting. She saved us a booth."

Kagome at the moment was staring in shock at her image in the bathroom. As soon as she heard the door knob twist she launched forward and locked the door. Rin was trying to pull it open but realized shortly what she had done. "What's wrong? You don't like the dress?" Rin asked. She had just finished doing Kagome's make up and all that was left was for her to put on the dress and take her hair down. She was supposedly doing that at the moment, but she had been in the bathroom for 20 minutes and it was the 3rd call Rin had gotten from Ayame.

Every call she got from Ayame when she answered no one said anything all she could hear was Inuyasha saying something in his usual sadistic tone. Then after a few minutes into his rant she'd hang up and that was supposed to signify that Ayame was trying to tell her to hurry up. Telling by the last rant if she didn't show up soon Inuyasha would most likely take off. He didn't like being in one place too long. "Kagome what's going on?"

She just kept staring at her reflection in the mirror not able to make out the person looking back at her. She opened her mouth just to test if the mirror would do the same. "I just…I don't think I can go anymore."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"This doesn't seem like me. I'm not comfortable."

"What…how can it not be you." Rin sighed before checking the time again. "Kagome come on, I bet you look amazing. You chose the dress yourself." Kagome didn't reply and before she could say anything convincing her phone rang for the fourth time. She hesitated for a moment before stepping back picking it up. It was from Ayame again:

"Really 20 minutes for the appetizer… wow…I have to be back at the office by 2, if the food doesn't get here..." He continued his rant a little more before Ayame hung up the phone. Rin sighed and walked towards the bathroom again.

"Come on Kagome…"

"I'll meet you there…" She said out of nowhere. Rin was taken aback by that. "I promise I'll be there, I just… I need a moment."

"You don't even know where I'm taking you."

"Then tell me." Rin thought it over for a second. She did need to give Kagome an amazing entrance, but she thought something seemed fishy. She bit the inside of her cheek for a moment, before deciding she didn't have too much time to win Kagome over. Soon enough Inuyasha would leave and all hope would be lost.

"Okay you win..." She said while backing away from the door and walking towards a nicely placed small wooden table. It had a little notepad on it and a pen. She jotted quickly the restaurant name and where it was located. As soon as she did that queasy feeling came back, almost as if she expected Kagome not to show. She dropped the pen and looked up. Seeing nothing of course but the bathroom door itself. She didn't know why exactly, maybe she wanted to prove to Kagome that she could be nice. Maybe she liked the idea of helping someone overcome someone a lot like her. She wasn't one to think of the ethical approach to the whole thing, but she really did want Kagome to show up. She hoped for it, not for only her sake or Kagome's but a little bit for Inuyasha's. She backed up from the table and walked towards the kitchen to grab her things. She looked back momentarily at the bathroom door. "Please come."

She said nothing else before leaving the apartment all together. Kagome had heard her little plead and as soon as Rin left she shook her head. How could she? How could she show up looking like this. She didn't have the confidence to pull off this kind of look. She wasn't Ayame, Rin, or her sister. She was comfortable in her buttoned up blouses, fresh faced with her hair up in it's usual bun. She bit down at her lip she was almost unrecognizable, but not in a particularly terrifying way. she almost wished she could flaunt her way through the city, through the streets of her old town. Her mom would be proud just at her as a whole. She'd be the daughter her mom always wanted. She shook her head as she turned away from the mirror, how shallow her family and town were. How shallow she was for being so engrossed in herself. She took one deep breath and decided that she didn't care, she'd build up the nerve. Other girls did it all the time. Her sister dressed this way on a daily basis. What was stopping her? What made her different?" She turned slowly back in the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her long black hair was wavy and thick down her back and shaping her face in a particularly gorgeous way. Rin really did a number on her. She had always dreamed of one day waking up as attractive as her older sister, every time she dreamed of it, she always came out looking just like her sister. Long straight think brown hair and brown eyes to match, but today she learned she could be just as gorgeous looking like herself. The thought made her smile, and the small boost of confidence led her out of the small bathroom into the living room. She was going to do it. She was going to flaunt herself through the city.

9

9

9

INU POV

"Finally..." Inuyasha sighed out as he witnessed Rin walking quickly into the doors. She stopped at the hostess for a moment, probably asking about them, but she searched the restaurant and caught his glance automatically. She seemed so unsure of herself as if something just happened. She wore a dress the usual for Rin. It was wool and clinged to her petite shape. The other usual for Rin. It was any wonder why he wasn't attracted to her. She smiled his way but he made it a point to keep a firm look on his handsome face.

She just narrowed her eyes as she approached him. "What's with you." Ayame got instantly happier as she saw her.

"You invite me to lunch and you take an hour to come. I have actual work unlike some people." Rin furrowed her eyebrows halfway consumed in the conversation. "Your paying for me right? I didn't ask to be here."

She broke into an annoyed grin before sitting back in her seat. The waitress came towards them with a tray of food. As soon as she saw Rin she took out her pad in order to take her order. Rin waved her off asking quickly for a glass of water. "Order now so we can eat and I can go back to work." Inuyasha scoffed. Rin threw him one of her mocking smiles as Ayame leaned in close to whisper something in her ear. Rin turned gently her way whispering something back. "Oh gossip can I hear?" Inuyasha asked in an over- the-top-teenage girl- ecstatic vice. He obviously didn't really care because he just quickly began pushing what seemed to be a thin pizza slice in his mouth. It was the appetizer which had taken an unusually long time to get to the table. He was starving at that point and just wanted to eat and go.

"You know for someone whose rich your really cheap." Rin mumbled. Inuyasha just shrugged as he grabbed another slice.

"So you actually went to work today? Your mom must have been happy." He stated Rin looked over at Ayame realizing that was the cover up. She didn't help her mom with the company she was supposed to inherent at some point. Working wasn't really Rin's forte. It caused endless tension between her mom and her, but she didn't seem to care. She was devoted to living out her youth in complete freedom. She didn't want to be like Inuyasha tied to a business he despised, and though she actually loved the idea of designing clothes she didn't want to grow to despise it.

"Yup I woke up this morning and had an idea, thought I share it with the world." She shrugged not wanting to talk about it. She kept glancing at the door every so often till her water was given and her order taken. She kept holding out as if she was waiting for someone.

"Are you expecting someone?" Inuyasha asked as he followed her glance to the door. Rin shook her head before raising herself slowly from the booth.

"I'm just looking for the bathroom, I need to use it."

"That's what you typically do in bathrooms." Inuyasha muttered obviously. Rin nodded in agreement which was slightly odd. He was expecting a sarcastic rebuttal. As she walked away she pulled out her phone and Inuyasha turned his glance towards Ayame. "So what's up with her?" He asked. Ayame just shrugged as she played with her phone. He looked back at his watch for the time. It was past 2, but he didn't really mind, he did want to leave the office at a reasonable time though. "Okay...I'm going to go ahead and take off. Just bring the food by the office later. Tell them to put it under the heat. I don't want it cold." He rose up and Ayame jolted up immediately.

"Where are you going. What heat? The only way to actually really enjoy the food here is to eat it fresh. Come on sit." Inuyasha gave her a weirded look.

"Now I know something is really going on? Tell me..." Ayame tried hard to cover her reddening face with false ignorance. "Come on spill." He was about to mutter something else when he spotted Rin coming back quickly from the bathroom a soft grin on her face. She sat down just when the waitress was coming out with their food. Inuyasha sat down slightly still spectacle. "What's going on?" He asked and Rin shrugged as if she didn't know but she left her body rotated towards the aisle before raising up and deciding to scoot over near Inuyasha in his side of the booth. "You know I hate sitting near people in booths if I can help it." He said. She didn't say anything she just unwrapped her fork and hoped for the best.

If she was lucky Kagome would leave an impression. If she did than everything would fall into place. It would be far easier to draw Inuyasha into her sceme. If it didn't work...well she didn't want to think about that. She hadn't seen Kagome when she left, but she had done her make up and picked out the outfit, what could go wrong?

9

9

9

9

Kag POV

Her eyes were glued to the little pad so she could focus her attention somewhere else. Not at the people in the streets who craned their heads to watch her walk. Her dress was a little on the shorter side so she was always trying to push it down. She was always nervously pushing her long wavy hair in different directions, and her stomach never seemed to stop turning. She wanted to walk into the restaurant and have Rin's approval. Why? She had no idea, but she wanted Rin to think she had done a good job, that she had worn the dress appropriately, that she had let her flowing hair cascading down in the right way? It was ludicrous, but that's how she felt. As she approached the glass door she ran her hand through her hair once tossing it to the right. She took a deep breath letting her arms fall loosely instead of clenching her dress down. She counted to three before pulling the door open and walking forward. She saw the hostess across from her staring at her. She wished she knew what she was thinking, maybe _'wow that chick looks ridiculous. Who does she thing she is!_' But as she approached the booth she smiled widely.

"I love that dress..." She stated and Kagome greeted her with a wider smile. Her confidence returning instantly.

Inu POV

He had began in another round of interrogations when Rin automatically and rather robotically sat up and pointed forward. "Wow is that Kagome, how did she know." Inuyasha gave her a weirded look before following her finger forward. At first he didn't see anyone. Just the hostess talking to a tall dark haired girl. A girl he could tell was very much his type from the side. He sat up taking her in. She had on a mini plaid dress, it had an innocent cut yet it was so miniature. Under it to combat the cold she wore stockings purposely ripped with boots. Her long black hair covered most of her face from the side but as she turned to face him he could not only make out her shape perfectly he could make out her face. She flipped her hair to the side nonchalantly revealing dark blue eyes and full lips. He knew those midnight eyes anywhere. And he remembered that hair, she had flipped it just like that on his couch after he had carried her from his closet. She hadn't noticed him though. She hadn't noticed anyone, but everyone else noticed her. Why wouldn't they? She was beyond gorgeous, in a way that he never thought she could be.

He didn't know why but he had written her off as a pleasantly plain looking genius accountant. Was he far from wrong? Rin turned to take in Inuyasha's reaction. She was beside herself with happiness. It was more than what she expected. Even Kagome looked better than she had anticipated. "She looks amazing." Ayame commented. And all she could do was bite her lip so she didn't overcome with giggles.

"Inuyasha close your mouth flies might get in." She whispered towards him before leaning forward. "Hey Kagome, here!" She called out and she instantly turned her beautiful midnight eyes toward their direction and she was even more gorgeous close up. As soon as she spotted Rin she grinned, but when her eyes slipped onto Inuyasha she froze up and all color escaped her face.

He noticed instantly and had no idea why. What was with him that repelled her? Her hands instantly went back to her dress trying to smooth it down. Her smile disappeared and she walked slowly towards the table. As soon as she got there she said her hi's to everyone including him, addressing him as Mr. Takashi before slowly realizing her mistake and wanting to go back but not knowing how.

"Sit with us." Rin said with that over dramatized way of speaking. Like she was trying to play off Kagome entering the restaurant as a surprise. She sat down slowly her face still pale.

"Hi Elevator." He said thinly, if she didn't want to address him by his name. Why would he give her the same courtesy. Though by this time he did know her actual name. It played over and over in his head as he took her in.

She smiled uneasily as she focused her attention on Rin. It eased her a little he could tell. "So you look gorgeous, is this how you typically dress out of work?" Rin asked making Kagome throw her a confused glance. "Doesn't she look gorgeous Inuyasha?" Rin asked and instantly her face ran red. He noticed all of this and wondered why? "Doesn't she?" Rin asked again hitting him with her elbow.

"beautiful..." He mumbled and she looked down at the table. He didn't say anything but he could see a faint smile play at her lips. It eased him a bit. A few seconds past as he tried searching his brain for something to say. He wasn't exactly speechless, he just wanted to be on good terms with her. It didn't take long for Rin to start chatting her up and as he finally found the right words to say he quickly butted in. "So Have you packed yet?" He asked. Rin shut her mouth instantly wanting for Inuyasha to continue the conversation. She let her eyes drift towards Ayame for a moment taking in her slightly shocked expression. She had her doubts it was going to work, but Inuyasha seemed generally attracted to her, though both her and Rin knew that wouldn't be too hard. Inuyasha was attracted to a lot of girls. Rin was hoping she could create something deeper, but Ayame seemed to be instantly bought.

"Uh... almost..." She stuttered slightly. She had tensed up instantly and Rin butted in to save the conversation.

"So Kagome what brings you here... didn't you say you were on a date. What happened to him?" Kagome threw her a perplexed look not understanding what she meant at all. Though Inuyasha seemed generally interested. "You remember you told me yesterday you were going out with some guy." She took a moment to look through the restaurant. "Where is he?"

"What are you talking about Rin... you invi..." Before she could mutter the finish of the sentence Rin stepped on her foot making her bite her tongue. "OWE!" She scolded for a moment looking down at her foot.

"Sorry, it's these heels, I swear their so tall I have no idea where their going. They have a mind of their own." Kagome didn't seem too bought, and though Inuyasha had something to say he sucked it up when his phone began ringing. He looked down at the number before telling the group 'excuse me.' and exiting the booth. Rin watched him walk down the aisles for a moment before looking at Ayame. Once he was completely out of view they grabbed each other hands and squealed extremely loud. Kagome had to actually hold her ears as everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them.

"I had no idea it was going to work. Like I was like Kagome's going to be cute, but that's not going to buy him over, but did you see his face. You were right I was wrong." Ayame said loudly with a huge smile on her face.

"Did you see his face I had to actually pop his jaw back into place. He dislocated it as soon as she walked in."

Kagome looked back and forth from both of them, only getting the jest of the conversation. "What... what are you talking about?" She asked trying to follow the conversation. They both talked so quickly and too ecstatically for her to understand.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Rin said with a huge smile. She was about to mention something else when Inuyasha came back. Rin scooted to the right to make room for him.

"Okay so I have to go. Get the waitress to box this for me." He said before pulling out again and walking back where he came. Kagome followed his exiting body before turning back at Rin who just smiled widely.

She still didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on...

9

9

9

A/N: You have no idea how sorry I am about the delay. Never again!

.


	10. I thought you'd never ask

A/N: Sorry about that it's late. I think you guys know how i am.

Chapter 10: I thought you'd never ask

10

10

10

She piled into the passenger side of Rin's baby blue car. Ayame sat in the back seat fiddling with the seat belt. They had just left the movies and it was getting extremely late, all Kagome wanted to do at the moment was get home. Start on the work she had missed, get ready for Monday. She also had a lot of packing to do, they'd be leaving in just a little over a week. She pulled on her seat belt as Rin continued laughing at something from the movie they had just seen.

"Did you see his face..." She asked while laying her forehead on the steering wheel. She was so consumed with laughter she couldn't bring herself to pull out of the lot. Kagome hadn't thought it was _that_ funny. Rin turned towards her checking if she was laughing too, but telling from her expression she wasn't humored by it. "What's wrong?" Rin asked while starting the car and backing out. Kagome just turned towards her smiling meekly. "Did I tell you how hot you look today." Rin said for the tenth million time that day. Kagome spread her smile slightly.

"So what are we doing next?" Ayame asked leaning forward and resting her elbows on both of their chairs. They were now driving down the main road.

Kagome shrugged while turning to face Ayame. "You should probably put your seat belt on." She said but she just ignored the request and delivered her attention to Rin.

"I don't know..." Rin announced smiling while turning towards Kagome. Her long black hair was tossed to the right of her shoulder and she was staring forward again. She thought about Inuyasha's reaction to her, she was wondering how she could ensure that he continued finding her attractive. Soon being just gorgeous wouldn't hold him over, he saw attractive women all the time. Kagome needed something that would keep his attention. throw him off his game long enough that he'd be eating out of the palm of her hand. How else would he even consider going down to her hometown. "Maybe we can stop at home." She said.

Kagome turned towards Rin. "Can you drop me off first. I have a lot of work to do before Monday." She said she had her arms crossed as they drove down the city. Ayame glimpsed at her for a moment.

"What's wrong Kagome?" She asked not understanding. "You were in a great mood before, now your all sad." She observed and Kagome just shrugged. It wasn't that she was sad, she just had a lot of work to do, and though she had had fun. It was time to work.

"Relax, you'll have plenty time to work on Sunday." Rin said and Kagome was about to argue that when Rin cut in again. "Listen we'll order take out and hang out, It'll be fun, than I'll drop you off in the morning. And I promise we'll leave you alone for the whole day." Kagome thought about that plan. Maybe she could get all her work done on Sunday if she was undisturbed. She nodded after awhile and Rin smiled. "It'll be fun, trust me."

"You need to learn to relax more." Ayame said from the back. She was still leaning forward and Kagome did another shrug.

"I'm always swamped with work." She said. "It's hard to just relax when your working to support yourself."

"You should take more days off..." She suggested and Kagome shook her head realizing that Ayame was missing the point. "I mean don't you get paid really well working for Takashi corporation?"

"Somewhat, but when you have the student loans that I have, it doesn't go too far." She said and Ayame sat back. She didn't really understand the predicament, not having to work a single day in her life. She was the only child and her parents were always sending her money when ever she needed it. She had more than enough in her inheritance. She stared forward for a moment letting what she said soak in, but not fully understanding. "Right now I'm saving up for a car." She said and Rin turned.

"You need a car." Rin said in shock. And Kagome smiled nodding.

"Yeah, I've been looking online for some cheap ones, I'm getting sick of being fooled by cab drivers everyday." She admitted and Rin paused letting her finish before intervening.

"You can have my old Prius." She said as if it was nothing. Kagome turned in shock to glance towards her. "If you don't like that, I'm sure Inuyasha has more than enough cars he can give you."

"I don't think that's appropriate. I don't think I should take something as expensive from you let alone Inuyasha." She said, she didn't let anything show, but at the mention of his name her heart began beating over time. She could remember the way he looked her over. She wished she knew what he was thinking.

"No it's no problem trust me. He has more than enough." She said and Kagome shook her head. "Okay well take the Prius it's just sitting in front of the apartment. We never use it. Right Ayame?" Rin asked turning to look at her red headed friend. Ayame just nodded and Rin smiled over at Kagome. They were headed uptown and Kagome was facing the window watching the bright lights and the people walking up and down the side walk. "So what do you say?"

"I couldn't..." She mumbled. "That's a bit much..."

"You'll be helping me, seriously." She said and Ayame nodded as if that was obvious. Kagome looked from both of them for a moment. The car began slowing down as they reached their destination. Kagome had never been to Rin's apartment but it was shockingly close to Inuyasha's. It was actually walking distance. She pulled into what looked like a parking garage "so what do you say?" She asked as she searched for a parking spot closer to the elevators.

"I don't think so Rin." Kagome muttered, she pulled into a space right beside the elevator, on the left a bright red Prius was parked, almost as if by fate. Kagome turned to look at it. "I can't with all good conscious take that, it looks new."

"Phh..." Rin said like that was nothing. "It's not though..." She said while taking the key out of the ignition. "Kagome it's yours really, let me just get the key for it." She said and she just simply shook her head and Rin smiled slightly before saying her famous line that ended all disagreements. "I'm not taking no for an answer." She said and Kagome shut her mouth.

"You can't possibly give me that car." She said gulping realizing that if Rin wanted to, she'd be leaving in it. Ayame opened the car door and walked out. She stood their for a moment as Rin opened the door joining her.

"So what do you think Kouga and Miroku are doing right now?" She asked. Kagome climbed out clenching the hem of the dress, wanting it to stay down. She had done that all through the night. The dress wasn't nearly as short as she made it out to be. "Do you think Inuyasha's still at work?" His name made her look up and Rin noticed it right away. She grinned to herself. Getting them together would be the easiest thing she'd do. Kagome just needed a self-esteem boost. She thought that over for a second. She didn't want to change her per se. She didn't want to turn her into Inuyasha's type either. She just wanted Kagome to see herself the way people saw her.

She decided at that moment that getting Inuyasha to fully like her would be some what the toughest part. He liked his girls easy. He wasn't into trying too hard, and Kagome seemed so innocent. She wouldn't be a good friend if she let Inuyasha corrupt her. That didn't change the fact that he was perfect for the job. Perfect in every way shape and form to impress demanding parents like Kagome's family. He'd be more than perfect, and when the time came, she decided she would deal with the odd ends. For now she had to focus on the attraction area.

"Hmm... I don't know. Maybe we'll stop by Inuyasha's apartment after I give Kagome the key to her new car." Rin said nonchalantly. Kagome widened her eyes, she didn't know rather it was the idea of going to Inuyasha's that had her on edge. Or if it was because she couldn't believe Rin was serious about giving her the car. Either way Rin continued toward the elevator while Ayame followed behind.

"Your going to really like the car Kagome. It's good with gas, it's a hybrid." Ayame added in.

"You should have it then." She said and Ayame just smiled as the elevator doors opened and she stepped in.

"I already have a car, come on. The elevator isn't going to stay open forever." Kagome was still in her spot trying to soak in what was going on. She stood their a little longer until she spotted the doors about to close. She rushed to catch them. Slipping her petite form in just before it closed. Ayame continued talking as they rode up. She only had good things to say about the car. Rin on the other hand was constructing more schemes in her mind.

She wanted Kagome to come with them to Inuyasha's apartment, maybe if she spend some time there she'd warm up to him. She wouldn't be so shy. It was genius, but it could blow up in their faces if Inuyasha wasn't home. She'd have to call him to make sure, he usually wasn't home. The chances that he could be right now at another woman's house were very plausible. Then again he was probably overwhelmed with work and packing. She thought about that for a moment as Ayame kept going on and on about the old Prius. "Maybe if you have something to drive you'll visit me and Ayame more often." She commented. Kagome just looked up at her not too sure about the idea.

Rin stepped forward pressing a button on the side of the elevator. It lifted up for awhile taking them past a few levels, before resting at the 6th floor. The door opened suddenly revealing a gorgeously made up lobby. Just like at Inuyasha's apartment there were chairs lining the halls, and little round tables with magazines on them and flowers. There was even a couch in a small nook to the left with a big screen TV on. The doors to the rooms were scattered far from each other telling Kagome that the rooms themselves were huge. The way the halls were decorated looked eerily like the inside of a living room of some sort. She looked around at the dark red carpet and the comfy sofa seats that lined the walls. It didn't take long till Rin stopped at two double doors off to the the right. She got her key out from the fashionable satchel she kept at her hips.

"Ayame did you close the balcony this morning when you went in?" Rin asked accusingly as she took out a pink cheetah spotted set of keys. She pushed them into the door and twisted before grabbing the door knob.

Ayame didn't answer right away and as Rin opened the door and pushed it to the side she turned to face her red headed friend. "I think I did." She said and Rin rolled her eyes. Kagome took in for the first time their apartment. The foyer was on display as soon as she walked in. She widened her eyes taking it in. The apartment was extremely open so she could see the spiral stair case the open balcony the humongous kitchen nook. And though she was a bit shock at how beautiful and huge the apartment was, she was more taken aback by how bright it was. Literally everything in the apartment, the furniture, the walls the carpet was a bright white. And the only element of colors were extremely vibrant paintings that hanged throughout the walls.

"Wow..." Kagome mumbled and Rin looked down catching her shock. "It's so..."

"Gorgeous..." She chimed in and Kagome shook her head. "bright?" it still wasn't the word on the tip of Kagome's lips. "Uh..."

"White..." she mumbled and Rin nodded agreeing.

"Yeah that's because we have different color florescents." Ayame added. "The room can be any color really. It was Rin's idea."

"Ayame you did leave the balcony open." Rin said angrily as she walked forward to close it. The room had a cool draft in it, and as Kagome walked further in she let her eyes roam the place. It was very clean which was probably a necessity because of how white it was. It wasn't a place that a person with OCD like her should have been around, her eyes were already scanning for any smudges. Rin bowed herself into the kitchen nook for a moment as Ayame plowed down on a bright white rounding sofa.

"Sit down, relax." She suggested, but she rather not. "What's wrong..." Ayame asked and she simply nodded not knowing what to exactly say. Instead she decided to settle for a broken smile before taking a seat at the edge of a single sofa. "It's really cool, but it's temporary, Rin is always changing the apartment. She's a total kook."

"You guys seem like you have a lot of time on your hands." Kagome mumbled Ayame nodded as Rin came back with a cool smile on her face and a key on her pointing finger.

"Okay here it is. It's all yours, don't say I never gave you something." She said and Kagome just swallowed hard. "Come on Kagome, you can have it. It's way better than taking taxis everywhere." She didn't seem sure though. She didn't understand now, but she had the jest of what it meant to take something as big as a car from Rin. When the business trip was all said and done would she have to stay friends with her. Would she always force her to do things she didn't want to. And though she hated to think about that she did have to admit the obvious good things that came from it.

Rin watched her blankly waiting for her to get up and take the key. When she didn't she walked forward dropped it abruptly on her lap making it hit her bare knee before falling on the bright white carpeted floor. It didn't hurt too much, but it took her off guard. Rin turned at that moment grabbing her phone from the satchel she kept at her hip and calling someone. Kagome watched her intently hoping to find some sort of excuse to leave. It wasn't that she couldn't see the benefits from being a close friend with Rin she just didn't like the negative aspect of it. Rin reminded her too much of her sister and if she left her hometown to get away from her family there was no way she'd be trapped in it here.

She rose from her seat. "I think I'm going to take off early. I'm actually a bit tired."

"Rin quickly turned putting the cellphone to her chest. "You're just excited about driving your new car..." Kagome was about to say something else when someone answered the phone on Rin's chest. She quickly put a finger out. "Wait Kagome okay five seconds we're all about to leave." Rin said as she walked forward towards another corridor of the all white apartment. She stopped directly at the kitchen before slumping her shoulders on the wall. "Inuyasha..." She said on the other line.

"Yeah...I said hello a hundred times. What do you want I'm busy." He scoffed and Rin just smiled.

"What are you doing?"

He sighed loudly into the phone. "I'm packing, working, we only have a week left, did you forget."

"Nope, all my packing's done. So is Miroku and Kouga with you?" She asked.

"No I sent them home, what part of busy don't you understand?" He stated and Rin just shrugged while taking a small peek back into her living room. Kagome was still trying desperately to lengthen the mini dress she wore as she sat at the edge of her seat. She still looked gorgeous with her full black hair sprawled every which way. It made Rin beam to think how Inuyasha would respond to it. It would be like stealing candy from a baby. Soon she wouldn't even have to ask Inuyasha to agree to escort Kagome to her sisters wedding, or even Kouga like she had been planing to earlier. They'd flat out beg her soon enough.

"Oh okay, well I'm going to stop by soon to pick up my jacket."

"What jacket." Inuyasha said in a particularly annoyed voice.

"My favorite leather jacket with the huge buttons. I left it on your sofa. I need it for tomorrow." He sighed loudly for the second time. "It'll only be five seconds when I leave you can go back to mindlessly working and packing."

"It better be..."

"It's no ones fault that you wait for the last minute to do do everything." Rin said and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. No one said anything for a moment and knowing Inuyasha she knew he'd hang up without a bye soon enough so she cut in. "So..." she mumbled awkwardly. "What do you think about...you know...Kagome...?" She asked and for a moment the name didn't ring any bells but before Rin could specify he remembered. And he knew exactly what she meant.

"What do you mean?" He asked knowingly.

"I mean... you know... she's cute. So your type." She stated and Inuyasha paused for a moment.

"What are you trying to get at?" He asked and Rin just shrugged as she moved further away from the living room.

"I'm just saying... she looked good today." Inuyasha didn't answer he just continued packing for a moment letting what Rin said soak in. "I mean I just remembered a time when you told me she wasn't your type because you dated hotter chicks, and she looked right in your league today that's all."

"I'm going to go ahead and end this conversation here." He said. "I'd never date Kagome, so you don't have to worry about it." Rin widened her eyes forming her lips to say 'why.' she knew when guys were into girls, that was one of the things she was good at. Inuyasha was definitely into Kagome, why did he all of a sudden change his mind. "She's my employee first of all, second of all we have to go to my dad's business trip and I need to actually get some work done. I don't need to be tied up in a relationship with someone I'm doing business with." Rin took a deep breath before smiling.

"Oh so you waited till tonight to get morals."

He ignored her. "What brought this on anyway?" He asked curiously and Rin just shrugged.

"Nothing, I just saw the way you looked at her today." She stated bluntly. I always know when your into someone." Inuyasha was taken aback by that but before he could make up an obvious excuse Rin interrupted again. "And Kagome might of slipped and said she was sort of into you." She lied and anything he was going to say slowly disappeared, he was all of a sudden completely tongue tied. "Okay well this was a waste of time. Look at me trying to play match maker. I obviously didn't read the signs well. Okay so I'm on my way to pick up the jacket. See you in a sec." She said hanging up and leaving Inuyasha completely shock. He just stood in his spot staring forward for a moment analyzing everything she said. It took him a good minute to push it aside and realize it was just Rin trying to manipulate something like she usually did. Though he couldn't help but think that she was actually succeeding because Kagome stayed on his mind as he continued packing.

She hung up the phone and smiled to herself. She was too good, it wouldn't be long till Inuyasha warmed up to the idea of Kagome completely then by that time maybe Kagome would relax around him. It was a little step to her plan that would end up shaping everything in the long run. She walked back out into the living room. Ayame and Kagome were talking about the movie they saw earlier. "Okay Kagome... you said you wanted to go home." Rin said with a slight shrug. Kagome looked up in shock. She was surprise to know Rin was actually allowing it.

"Um... yeah... I had a good time, but I have so much work to do. The trip is this Monday, we only have a week left and..."

"No I get it... your really busy. It's wrong for me to try to force you to do something you don't want to do, but I just wanted you to have a little fun." Rin said and Ayame narrowed her eyes not getting her angle. She could tell Rin was working up a scheme, she could always tell. "But please keep the car though. It's just taking up space here." Rin said and Kagome smiled slightly.

"Okay..." She mumbled not knowing what else to say. Rin smiled before feigning shock out of nowhere.

"You know what I forgot..." She said turning around to face Ayame. "I forgot my leather jacket at Inuyasha's. I have to get it before tomorrow. My mom's making templates for it." She lied and Kagome looked up not knowing what anything meant but seeing the importance in the situation. "Can you get it for me. I have to work on some sketches, I was just on the phone with my mom and she needs them like yesterday." Ayame widened her eyes not knowing what to say. Rin winked at her before mouthing the words "no."

"Um... no..." Ayame said repeating Rin's motion. "I have to run out to uh... the bank before it closes. I told you this yesterday. I'm sorry." She said robotically making Kagome stick one eyebrow out. "Perhaps Kagome can go, since she's on her way out." Ayame said as she quickly and without direction rose up from her seat and grabbed her little fall jacket and left out the front door without so much as a goodbye. Kagome just stared as Rin tried to make her face seem a bit distressed.

Kagome looked from the door to Rin. "I couldn't ask you to go. Not after what happened last week." She said and Kagome widened her eyes at the idea. She was already beginning to shake her head, and Rin just nodded in agreement. "Yeah, your right. I'll just have to get it tomorrow morning before I go to work. I'll be up all night tonight though, and my mom wants me there at five in the morning tomorrow, so I don't know how..."

"Why are you waiting till now to get this done?" Kagome asked in shock. "I mean you were just about to invite me over for the night. Now you have..."

Rin cut her off quickly. "My mom just called. That's who I was on the phone with." She lied. "I had completely forgotten." Kagome didn't say anything she just sat in her spot thinking.

"Why don't you call Mr. Takashi get him to bring it." Rin shook her head as if that wasn't going to work. "Well Ayame can't be at the bank forever."

"Inuyasha isn't home..." She lied again. "He said he'd be in the office all night. And I need the jacket to make the sketches. Kagome it would mean a lot to me."

"I don't think so Rin..."

"Please... pretty please. It's on the couch in the living room. It'll be so quick. Just pop in. Open the door grab the jacket and leave." She said. "My mom is probably waiting, she has a video conference with me in like two minutes. Can you run and get it please." She shook her head wanting to say no, but Rin cut her off. "Thank you so much Kags, you won't regret this. You really won't... I owe you big time." Kagome shook her head rising from her seat, and almost like clock work the house phone began to ring. "That's her...okay bye, thank you I'll see you tomorrow maybe." She left out towards the kitchen. Her cellphone was behind her back, she was the one to call the house phone. Kagome just stood in her spot taking deep breaths. She did just say Inuyasha wasn't home. Maybe she'd just pop in for a second and grab the jacket and come right out.

She straightened the mini dress slowly before grabbing the keys to the Prius on the floor. She felt so weird taking it, but Rin wouldn't stop offering it till she took it anyway. She walked towards the door slowly before turning back. Rin was watching her in the corner of the hall, but Kagome couldn't see her. She left after awhile walking towards the elevator. As soon as she entered the elevator Ayame came out from one of the various halls. She walked back into the apartment closing the door behind her.

"You think she's really going to go?" She asked and Rin stepped out shrugging.

"We're about to find out."

!

!

!

10

It took less then five minutes to drive the short distance to Inuyasha's apartment. She had less then that to think about her next move. As soon as she entered the gates she was having second thoughts, what if he came in while she was grabbing the jacket. Rin said that it was just lying on the couch. That would be easy she'd just grab it and return it, then when she did that she'd leave. It was that simple. She took a deep breath laying her head on the steering wheel. She also decided that she wouldn't be taking Rin's Prius, it was far too new and expensive for her to just openly take. She decided she'd leave it on Rin's couch after she returned the jacket. She opened the door letting the cool fall air in and stepping out of the car towards the building.

She walked in near the double door where the doorman stared openly at her. It made her a bit self conscious and she was pulling tightly down at the hem of the dress. She stopped walking in front of him. "I just came to get something for a friend." She said as her excuse, but he didn't seem to care. Like usual he didn't see her as an obvious threat. Instead he stood away and opened the door for her. "thank you." She mumbled walking into the lobby and steering towards the elevator. She kept thinking about how lightening quick she would be when she grabbed the jacket and left. She decided the door would stay open so she could make a quicker getaway.

She walked into the elevator as it opened and pressed the needed button to take her to the top floor. She slowly gathered her thoughts during the ride, and when the doors finally opened she seemed to be calm enough to fulfill the whole task. What was she nervous for anyway? Mr. Takashi wasn't home, she was just grabbing a jacket. He wouldn't even know she was there. She walked towards his door at the end of the hall. She placed a hand on the brass knob and like the other day it was open. She all but twisted it and push and it fell back with little hassle. Almost as if he had carelessly threw it back when he had entered the house. That couldn't be true though right? He wasn't here, that was what Rin had said. She entered the apartment and though she told herself she was going to leave the door wide open she closed it anyway. She walked past the foyer into the living room. She was a bit shocked at what she saw. The apartment wasn't a full out pig sty but it was a bit of a mess. Books, papers, pens and pencils were sprawled out all over the table. He had two laptops opened sitting on the couch. His TV was on some sort of cartoon show and two suitcases partially packed sat behind the couch. She looked around taking in the place.

She gravitated automatically towards the cluttered work. Everything that was open the books, the paper, it all had to do with negotiating and buying smaller businesses. It didn't take her long to realize that Inuyasha was studying up for the trip. He had random company numbers and quotas sitting on couches in somewhat organized stacks. She forgot completely why she came and instead began sorting through papers taking a seat at the edge of the couch.

!

!

!

10

He got yet another call from Rin, he sighed annoyingly before picking it up and sitting on the edge of his bed. "What" he said and Rin looked to Ayame for a moment before clearing her throat.

"You don't have to be so rude."

"I'm trying to pack. What is it now." He demanded.

"I was just seeing if you had any company." She said and Inuyasha crossed his brows not understanding.

"What..."

"You know, is there someone else there with you." He still didn't fully understand. "Well is there."

"Rin..." he ran a hand over his face in frustration. "I don't know what your getting at."

"Okay so there's no one there with you?" She confirmed and Inuyasha took a deep breath to keep from snapping.

"No Rin, I'm here alone. Why...why are you asking, why are you acting so weird."

"I'm just thinking maybe you should check." She said and before he could respond she hung up. He didn't think anything of it though. Instead he went back to folding his things, it took a few moments for him to get bored and decide to switch tasks. He dropped a sweater he was holding and opted for an open file sitting on his bed. He read over it once again before remembering that he had left the bulk of his work in the living room. He turned away from his room and began heading downstairs.

He was reading when he sensed someone. It automatically made him remember the strange phone call he had with Rin, but he wasn't suspicious not when he neglected to lock the door when he came home that afternoon. He also remembered that Rin said she was coming to pick up her leather jacket and the scent was female and very familiar. That was enough for him to let it go completely he didn't try diagnosing it, he didn't even point out the fact that the scent was fairly different from Rin's. He assumed that she had been in the house for awhile, mad that he didn't come down to say hi and that was why she was asking those strange questions earlier.

He headed straight to the kitchen instead of saying hello. He opened the fridge and stared inside for awhile before opting for a beer sitting on the fridge door. He closed the door placing the bottle in the corner of his mouth and with out much hassle biting the top off. He walked into his living room where the scent was coming from. He hadn't seen anyone yet but he spoke anyway. "Your leather jacket is in the coat closet. Last time the maid was here she put it there."

As soon as he spoke someone physically jumped from the couch and papers fell to the floor. He spotted black hair bouncing and he knew Rin's hair wasn't particularly that dark, but he knew someone's who was. He stepped cautiously forward. "Kagome..." he asked questioningly, the form on the couch tensed up. He walked closer and he could see his papers sitting in clear neat stacks, she had organized them. He didn't even know what to say at the moment. He didn't know if he should be mad, surprised or even slightly pleased.

She turned slowly to face him papers in hand. She was still wearing that dress from earlier. She didn't have those thick glasses on that she sometimes wore. She was gorgeous like he remembered her hair waving far past her back. She seemed a combination of shocked, surprised and embarrassed. She stood up as soon as she saw him completely. "I'm so sorry...I can't believe this is happening again. Rin sent me for her leather jacket." She said quickly leaving the spot she was in. He only stared at her for awhile before looking back down at the papers on the table.

"There's something about my apartment you really like." He joked and he hoped it helped to calm her but of course it didn't. She was afraid of him for some reason. It was the primary reason Rin wanted her to go over there by herself, how would her plan work if Kagome never fully warmed up to him. She was overly embarrassed when he was around, too shy, and a bit of a spazz. She hoped that would change before the wedding.

She dropped her head which was now an unhealthy red. She put both her hands behind her back in complete embarrassment. "Maybe I should go." She said quickly and he watched as she began grabbing her things. He didn't know exactly what to say but as she steered towards the door he intervened.

"No, you don't have to go. I'm not mad. I'd be mad if you broke in, but I'm the one always leaving the door open." He admitted. She turned to face him. In her hands were thick black framed glasses. She must have been wearing them when she was looking over the files. She had skillfully taken them off when she heard him. It made him think, 'why would she go through the trouble.' "Tell me what you think..." he asked looking towards her. "I saw you reading over the papers. I'm trying to decide which ones to take with me."

She seemed a bit unsure about the whole thing. "I probably shouldn't. I need to bring the jacket back to Rin." She said while pushing the glasses back into her jacket's pocket. .

"Don't worry about that. If she needs it that badly she'll get it herself. Believe me..." he said and Kagome opened her mouth to say something. "I could use your help." he lied, he really wanted her to stay, and if she didn't stay at least he wanted her to leave less intimidated. It was fine actually productive when an office filled with older employees found him daunting, but seeing and talking to one of them individually in a personal way, it wasn't all that great.

She took a few steps forward. He watched as she pulled off her jacket slowly revealing fully the mini dress she had been wearing at the shop. She didn't take her spot back on the couch instead she lowered herself on the floor on the other side. He watched before grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. She grabbed the closest file and looked over it. "So you like cartoons." she stated with a bit of amusement in her voice. He caught it automatically and he only grinned.

"Only the good ones." he said as he went back to the couch and took a seat across from her. She was opening a folder that had already been skillfully organized by her before he had come down. "So what do you think?" He asked and she looked up.

"I think you're not only deciding what to bring on the trip, your making client portfolios." She noticed and he nodded a bit impressed that she could tell. "It's going along pretty great, but your missing their recent progress." He nodded taking out the folder he had brought from upstairs.

"It's right here." He said and she smiled politely before putting a hand out to retrieve it. He instead laid it out on the table. "I was going to make my decision solely on how they're doing now, but now that it's organized..." his sentence trailed off when he found the look on her face. He could already tell that she thought that would be a stupid idea. "But that wouldn't be smart..." he said and she nodded agreeing. He took a few steps closer to her wanting to crouch down next to her when his phone began to ring. She didn't seem to notice or care, she was extremely absorbed in her work.

He stood back up and moved off to the side. "Hello..." he said a bit angrily. Rin hesitated.

"Hey it's me." she whispered hoping to hear Kagome in the background. She knew Inuyasha always put his phone on speaker. Though when he didn't want others to hear his conversation his acute hearing allowed him to fully hear what the other person was saying even when it wasn't on speaker. Right now it obviously wasn't and she couldn't hear anything in the background. She decided to just admit why she called. "Is Kagome there?" She bluntly asked. Inuyasha didn't say anything so she continued. "I ask because she was supposed to bring over my..."

"Yeah she's here. She's sort of helping me with something so your going to have to hold on for that coat." He said while looking back at Kagome. She was looking through more files. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that he hoped to have sleep with her tonight. He was deciding rather or not it would be a bad idea.

"Oh tell her I don't need it anymore." Rin said quickly then paused for a moment. "So what are you planning to do with her tonight." She asked in a low whisper. She didn't like the idea that Inuyasha was forcing Kagome to do work. That wasn't the impression she was supposed to make, but she also didn't want Inuyasha to sleep with her either. It would ruin everything. Inuyasha lived for the chase, and if it was over that quickly then nothing would motivate him later.

"That's none of your business."

"Please don't tell me your going to try to sleep with her." Inuyasha didn't say anything and that confirmed her fears. "That's not a good idea." She said quickly causing him to rotate his body towards Kagome. She was kneeling over the table thinking. Her hair was parted on the side and running down the right of her shoulders.

"And why not." Rin rolled her eyes before setting them on Ayame.

"Well lets see, your taking her on a business trip in less then a week. You really want to compromise everything you set up just for one night. You just told me this earlier... you remember." He didn't say anything, of course he remembered, but that was before, he had no idea he'd be seeing her. "Any way Inuyasha have some self control, does She even seem like the type to let you just sleep with her and pretend nothing happened." He stared at her for a moment. He didn't know why he had to think so deeply on the matter. Kagome didn't seem like the type at all, it was the first thing Rin had been right on. She looked up to face him after awhile. Her mouth was parted as if she was about to say something but when she witnessed him staring at her she got extremely tense. A hand slapped over her nose.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked he shook his head as she rotated towards the purse Rin gave her. She never really carried a purse. Rin had told her it was detrimental to the outfit. She pulled out a Kleenex and began cleaning off her face.

"You seriously have nothing on your face." Inuyasha informed her once again. "I'm serious...okay Rin I'll call you back." He whispered.

"Wait... wait... promise me you won't try... the last thing she needs is to feel even more awkward around us." Rin reminded him and he just nodded before hanging up. He stood a bit awkwardly off to the right. "Okay, so..." he announced and Kagome quickly interrupted as well.

"You know, I can work on this tomorrow, if you'd let me. Or maybe on Monday...I just remembered I have to call my...uh...I left the oven running." She lied. She closed her eyes momentarily at how idiotic her excuse was. It was just that right at that moment when Mr. Takashi was just openly staring at her for no proper reason, she felt something very weird go through her. It left her feeling odd, and she didn't really trust herself. Not that he'd ever come on to her, it was Mr. Takashi, what could he ever see in her. "I uh... can you do me a favor and give this set of keys to Rin for me. She gave me her old car and I just don't feel right taking it." She said while setting the Prius keys on the glass table. She grabbed the purse and jacket without warning and began stumbling towards the door. Inuyasha just stared not knowing what to say...

10

10

10

Kag POV

She stared at the the blouse for a moment wondering if she should take it or not. Rin had said that she wasn't going to interfere with the way she dressed on the trip, yet still she found herself sorting through the new clothes trying to decide if she should bring them. None of them were meant for the office though so she couldn't bring most of it anyway. It wasn't like she loved the clothes, she just sort of liked the way she felt in them. She liked how people watched her when she wore them. She didn't want to admit it but she didn't want to go back dressing the way she used to, but she didn't know the first thing about matching clothes, doing hair, or anything fashion wise. She sighed before rising up and heading back to her work.

She was all packed anyway, she was just grasping for straws. Maybe it was her imagination. She was just fabricating the way people looked at her or the way she felt. Maybe when Mr. Takashi had said she looked beautiful he meant it in a strictly charitable way. It also seemed odd that he wanted her to stay in his apartment last night, or the way he had stared at her before she left. It was just that she didn't know how to react in the sort of situation guys didn't exactly throw themselves at her, and definitely not guys that looked like Mr. Takashi.

She stared at the wall for a moment seeing smudges that weren't there. She was worrying herself a bit too much about the whole thing. It was already past one in the morning. She had been working and packing all day, and she had work at nine. She walked back to her kitchen nook shutting off the lights before heading back to the living room to extend the futon when she heard knocking.

She paused thinking it was the neighbors' door but when she heard it again she rotated in her spot and walked towards the door. She glanced into the peep whole but she saw nothing. "It must be the neighbors..." she mumbled but before she could turn again the knocking began and it was very near and extremely close. She took a step back and cautiously began unlocking the door. When she got done she peeked out catching a glimpse of purple. She extended the door to see a very amused Rin standing off to the corner. She had on a solid white tank top and a wrap over it and what looked like baggy purple pajama pants. Kagome stared in complete shock wanting to say something, but before she could Rin of course interrupted.

"I called you three times today why didn't you answer?" She asked as she pushed herself in. "You gave back the Prius! I gave it to you as a gift. I don't want it back." She stood in the middle of the apartment just looking around. She could see the packed suitcases off to the side and the stacks of organized papers.

"You told me Saturday you wouldn't bother me Sunday so I could get some work done." Kagome stumbled as she closed and relocked the door. Rin sat herself on the single couch staring over Kagome. She had her hair in it's signature bun and she wore matching polka dotted pajamas. She looked like a preteen.

"It's past twelve A.M. So it's officially Monday. Why didn't you call me back?"

"I was working, now I'd like to sleep." Rin didn't say anything she watched as Kagome began to rotate the futon to turn it into a bed. "And I don't think a brand new car is a proper gift. Besides I'd need to purchase the insurance, there's paper work that needs to be done, you can't just give someone a car."

"Okay, okay since you want to be a bore. Just send the paper work to me and I'll fill it out." Kagome glimpsed at her momentarily. "Anyway you didn't even bother to tell me what happened between you and Inuyasha last night?" Rin asked and Kagome tensed up. "Please don't tell me he was being forward."

Kagome paused and widened her eyes. "No, why would he do that. He has no reason to be forward. We...it was strictly business. That's all we talked about." Rin sighed loudly as she examined her friend. She had a lot of work to do before the trip on Monday.

"Well Kagome, I just came by to see how you were, and walk you through somethings before we go on this trip." She said while rising from the chair. She walked towards the kitchen turning on the lights and helping herself to the fridge. "So Miroku and Kouga are coming too, and I thought I should warn you that they're very forward when it comes to girls. And now that I gave you that make over, well did..." Rin said taking another look at her. It made Kagome reevaluate herself.

"I was about to go to bed." She said as her excuse and Rin just nodded.

"It's just that you tend to be a bit stiff with guys. And being naive isn't going to work as a defense once you look the part."

"Look the part?" Kagome asked not quite understanding and Rin just nodded. She wasn't getting it completely she had to rephrase it. She really just wanted Kagome to ease up when it came to Inuyasha. It was detrimental to the plan, and she was hoping that maybe she could cause her to loosen up a bit but Kagome was so naïve and the thing about naivety it wasn't something you could just turn off. Especially when experience was the only true cure for it.

She sighed for a moment. "Well it's just that you act really shy and all and it gives the wrong impression to guys. Either they think your a prude or that you'd be easy to trick. And seeing as I did give you a make over your a lot more appealing now so a lot of guys are probably going to want to trick you. And I don't want that so I was thinking..."

"Rin...Rin..." Kagome interrupted. "About the make over. I don't actually think it's going to work out. I'm going to probably be dressing like myself for now on." She said and Rin just stared. "So we don't really have to have this talk."

"Okay, so I guess you don't want my advice." Rin mumbled and Kagome quietly agreed while continuing to set up her bed. Moments passed before Rin started up again. "So I guess you don't want to know what Inuyasha said about you." That had Kagome effectively freezing in her spot and Rin smiled. "Kagome just take my advice. I can help when it comes to guys. We have a week left."

"And whats happening in a week..." She said while turning to face her. "I'm going on a business trip. Why do I need help with guys?"

"I mean not romantically. I'm just saying you don't want to be nervous in front of guys forever. You just seem really tense when we're near Inuyasha."

"Well, he's my boss."

"I know I just wanted to let you know he can tell." Rin lied. Inuyasha hadn't said much about Kagome's visit besides that she gave back the car. Rin had begged endlessly and all he could say was "nothing happened." and "why do you care so much," but Rin was in the middle of a plan, and she was determined to see that everything went smoothly. She stared at Kagome for a moment. "You can't expect to be his secretary and moving from hotel to hotel with him every night for like two to three months of the year and act all stiff around him. Your going to make things really awkward."

Kagome looked down to the ground thinking about that. "It's just that even though I'm coming and Ayame's coming we won't all be staying in the same place. Your going on the business trip with him as an employee, you'll probably be driving around in limos and staying in business suits, and who knows, the rest of us could be in a whole other part of the town. You'll mostly be alone with him. You can't see him as strictly your boss. You have to ease up." Rin said and Kagome nodded, in just the way Rin wanted her to nod. It meant that she believed what she was saying. Not that she was lying but the first step in order to make any of it work was for Kagome to see Inuyasha as a friend. She didn't have to fall head over heels _yet. _

"Okay, so lets say I believe you." Kagome said with a shrug making Rin smiled. "What do I need to do."

Rin shrugged suddenly walking ahead of her. "I thought you'd never ask..."

10

10

10

A/N: leaving it there for now.


	11. A simple crush

Chapter 11: A simple crush

11

11

11

The week went by quickly. Inuyasha didn't come by the office very often only sometimes, and when he did he didn't bother talking to her or calling her into his office. It seemed like he only came to do one or two things. as soon as he came he'd leave. It was really awkward seeing him especially since Rin had been giving her advice on how to be more comfortable around him. It only helped to make her less comfortable. She wanted her to start calling him "Inuyasha" but just the thought made her stomach roll.

Rin had also forced her to wear more acceptable clothes in the office, but seeing as she was avoiding him and he seemed to be too busy to take to her, all the new clothes helped to do was stir gossip. She wasn't aware of it but some of her coworkers had started a nasty rumor that she was having an affair with Mr. Takashi.

It was an idiotic assessment seeing as he hadn't once called her into his office all week. It was now Friday and the only thing she had heard from him was an email telling her she could have Friday off, so she could use the weekend to get ready for the trip on Monday. She came in anyway to get a little last minute work done and pack up the things she'd need in her cubicle. It didn't take long for the office to find out that she had had a promotion and was going on the trip with Mr. Takashi, which furthered the rumors. It was now around twelve in the afternoon and she was done packing up all her work. She was just about to rise up and leave with her things when she felt eyes on her.

She turned seeing most of her coworkers turning back at their computer screens as soon as she looked their way. That didn't faze her though. It happened very often lately but she hadn't connected the dots yet. She was on her way to the door when she heard one loudly said "No." She usually wouldn't be phased by that, but she happened to recognize the voice. It made her halt in her spot and freeze completely. She didn't seem to care that most of her coworkers began staring at her. She looked around for somewhere to hide. She knew that it was ridiculous but Rin had made her so nervous around him. Just the thought of him had her stomach knotting even more then usual. It didn't help that now she was wearing this ridiculous outfit Rin had set up for her. She had been borrowing from Rin's "business" closet since the beginning of the week. She didn't know why she let her talk her into it. Mr Takashi had yet to see her in one of the outfits and though she liked it when coworkers looked at her differently she was extremely shy about Mr. Takashi doing it. She paused for a moment, took a deep breath and decided to go ahead and leave. Was it really that big of a deal. Chances were he wouldn't even notice her. She walked ahead making sure to let the box she held cover her face. She continued walking hearing the voices get closer. He was having a conversation with someone in the flesh. Telling by the voice it was a man and he was trying to convince him of something.

"For the last time no... seriously. You guys planned the trip, you have to pay for it." He said and it made the other guy protest vividly. Kagome desperately wanted to take a peek at who he was talking to, but she didn't want him noticing her. She pushed herself off to the side so she was walking against the wall and as the voices got closer she slowly began lowering the box, it didn't take long till she could see the back of a man. He had dark hair put in a low ponytail. He was around the same height as Mr. Takashi and he wore an average deep blue polo shirt. He had on white shorts and a pair of brown loafers. He looked like he was on his way to a boardwalk. The outfit clashed with the norm of usual men apparel. He was walking backwards covering Mr. Takashi completely as he all but begged for him to reconsider.

He only moved slightly to rearrange himself and when he did, that's when she not only saw him clearly but her boss as well. He was considerably handsome, she didn't need a frontal view of him to tell. His face was moderately sun kissed though it was still relatively cold outside. He had deep violet eyes instead of brown and though he was begging he still had an amused smile on his face. He was fairly young too, around Mr. Takashi's age. That surprised her she didn't take Inuyasha as the type to befriend people his age, she had always imagined him hanging with older aristocratic people, but as she looked from the dark haired man to him, she could clearly see how friendship could work. She paused in her spot waiting for them to notice her, they hadn't and they were coming closer. The dark haired man shifted to walk side by side with Mr. Takashi and it was then she saw him fully. He wore the standard business clothing, dark slacks and a button down shirt. Though he didn't have a tie and his light blue button down was unbuttoned revealing a white undershirt. He was trying to quickly button it as he argued with the man beside him. He was like usual so unbelievably handsome. It made her wonder how many women stopped in there spots just to witness both of them.

As they got even closer she let herself walk quickly up to them, off at the end of the hall were some other employees talking quietly and trying to get to her end of the hall. If both Mr. Takashi and his friend could ignore them then what would force any of them to pay any attention to her. She quickly looked in a different direction as she walked, letting her head fall beside the edge of the carpet. She was so preoccupied with not wanting to get caught she didn't notice the man beside Inuyasha slowly rotating to get ahead again. He knocked her off to the side making the box in her hands fall to the floor. She wasn't hurt at all by the impact but as soon as it happened she mentally cursed and gently fell to her knees.

They both instantly stopped in their spot. Miroku looked towards Inuyasha for a moment before rotating fully to see the object he just hit. As soon as he did he noticed her kneeling down to get her things. "Oh shit... I'm so sorry I didn't." His sentence ended short when he witnessed Kagome. She had looked up slightly her face flushed, she pushed some loose strands of hair to the side offering him a feeble smile.

"No it's fine...I wasn't paying attention." She said. Miroku quickly dropped to his knees picking up a few of her fallen objects.

"Don't worry about it I got it." He said quickly "A girl as gorgeous as you shouldn't have to do anything for herself." He said and Kagome looked up in shock and he quickly looked up to meet her face. He dropped some of her pencils in her box before offering her a hand. "Hi, I'm Miroku." He said and she smiled shyly.

She put a hand out slowly. "It's Kagome..." She said and Miroku quickly looked up at Inuyasha almost as if he wanted his approval, but Inuyasha didn't seem to be aware that Miroku existed. All his attention was on Kagome on the ground.. Almost in total thought as if she had sprouted a second head.

"So I had no idea they hired people who looked like you around here." He said while dropping her hand and gathering more of her things. "I was sure there was a strict thirty five and up policy." He joked. "I have to say you're a sight for sore eyes." Kagome shook her head as if disagreeing before returning his grin. "So Kagome is it." He reassured. "Do you have a number I can..."

"Miroku..." Inuyasha said interrupting his attempt. "Can you wait in my office. We'll talk about the trip later." His friend turned to look up at him for a slight moment.

"Seriously..." Miroku whispered a bit upset, Inuyasha gave him a look that had him shutting up. He wasn't supposed to be in the building in the first place so he quickly rose from the floor giving Kagome a smile. "Maybe I'll see you around..." He said. And she just shyly nodded. Inuyasha watched him leave taking a step forward. He had his briefcase in his hand and he placed it to the side crouching down and grabbing one of Kagome's fallen folders. He placed it into her box as he grabbed more things.

Kagome didn't say anything she just quietly began grabbing her own things from the floor as well. "I'm really sorry about him." He said referring to Miroku. Kagome looked up slightly.

"Oh don't worry about it." She said quickly. "He made my day." She joked and Inuyasha stared up at her. It made her face turn red once again.

It became quiet and as he grabbed the last file from the floor and placed it in the box he rose up. "I thought I gave you the day off." He said and she quickly rose from the floor too, but she left the box behind.

"I just came to get some stuff for the trip." She said. He nodded as he took his first very good look at her. She looked exceptionally different then she usually did. He didn't have much of a good memory when it came to things that didn't concern him, but he knew that there was a noticeable difference to the way her hair was positioned. It seemed like the blue of her eyes popped out more, and though her clothes usually hinted she had a shape, this was the first time they seemed to pronounce every curve accurately. She wore a tan dress with a black belt on the waist. The dress ended at her knees and was very narrow. She had no sleeves and it seemed like the dress came with a blazer, but it was tucked away in the box she had been holding. She actually wore heels for the first time, black to match her belt. She noticed him examining her and she looked down at the floor shyly.

"You look..." he mumbled before looking up at her. He realized what he was about to say and took a deep breath wanting to sound professional. "Different" he muttered and that got her attention. He dropped down and got her box. "But not in a bad way." he restated. "Do you want to follow me to my office. We can talk business." He asked while passing it towards her. She took it hesitantly, and it made him float back to reality. What was he thinking inviting her to his office? He wanted to take it back as soon as he said it. It was a stupid assumption he just seemed drawn to her, it was a feeling he wasn't accustomed to having. It was an impossible request anyway seeing as Miroku was trying to pitch something to him at the moment. He didn't _want_ to just kick him out.

"Uh...I don't know. I have some work of my own." She said and he nodded understanding. "Maybe later though." She whispered. None of them said anything and she took it as the time to do one of the _skills_ Rin had taught her. She had been avoiding him all week just to get away from it, but she couldn't help thinking Rin was right. The way he reacted to her just now, maybe Rin was right about everything. "I better get going." She said all of a sudden. He nodded and stepped out of her way. She took one step forward letting the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. "I'll see you on Monday" She said and he just nodded walking forward. He had left his briefcase in the middle of the hall, his brain was in a complete stir over her. It was the perfect time for her to finally say it. "Uh..._Inuyasha" _He paused in his spot in shock. That had to be the first time she had ever called him by his first name. He turned meeting her eyes exactly. She didn't say anything for a moment she let her eyes set on the black case sitting on the floor. "Your briefcase." She mumbled and he looked down as well.

"Oh..." he said realizing it too. "Thanks." she only smiled before putting a solitary hand up motioning "bye."

!

!

!

"Did you try anything I suggested?" Rin asked and Kagome looked up as she pulled more luggage out of the closet.

"I don't know, it was hard... especially since I barely saw him during the week." Kagome said meekly. It was so awkward talking about it. Rin wanted to ensure Kagome took the first steps in trying to appease Inuyasha. She wanted them to be on more casual terms, that was the first step to the rest of her plan. Kagome seemed to be on board with it, yet she didn't seem to be following directions. "I did call him by his first name. Once..."

"You did?" Rin asked in surprise. Kagome only nodded as she steered her bags towards the door. She didn't want to talk about this anymore. She actually didn't want to partake in it too. She wasn't sure she was seeing Inuyasha... Mr. Takashi in a professional level anymore, All she could do this weekend was think about him. In the end she was just kidding herself. It was Mr. Takashi for crying out loud, he could get any girl he wanted. She would make a fool out of herself. "What did he do, what did he stay." She demanded and Kagome thought back.

It was now about 4 in the morning on Monday. Rin had offered to ride with her to the outskirts of the city. That's where Inuyasha had told them to meet him. She was wearing a very subtle outfit, something that both Rin and her agreed on. It was comfortable enough that she didn't pull on it in order to hide some obscene amount of skin, but on another token it seemed to be flattering enough. It was just a nicely shaped lavender wool sweater that went down to the top of her thigh. She wore jeans with it and boots, it seemed like the weather had turned for the worst making it relatively cold outside.

"I don't know all I said was his first name, but it felt weird, like..." she hesitated thinking about Friday, something was so off between them, and she didn't know what it was, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it. "I don't know how to describe it" She said while fiddling with the handle of the suitcase. She smiled down at the floor, her face a nice shade of red. "It was sort of like is it stupid to say..."She hesitated afraid to say how she felt... she wanted to say 'it was sort of like fireworks,' but she didn't want Rin thinking that her plan to get her more comfortable with Inuyasha back fired and she was falling for him. Because she so was not...was she? "I don't know it was like the _movies._" She said and Rin nodded slightly understanding but at the same time desperately wanting to hear more so she could decipher it. "Any way... I don't think its working, I feel _more_ anxious around him." Kagome admitted, but she left out that the discomfort was in an entirely good way, almost like she couldn't wait to see him so she could feel it again.

"Okay so what else?" Rin asked and Kagome turned to face her not knowing what to say to that. "What did he say?" She asked again. She just shrugged not knowing.

Rin waited, but Kagome didn't say much more. She just stood there looking like more of a creation of Rin's then anyone else. She had her hair in a high ponytail and her make up was light but still she looked considerably different. She stood there playing with the pockets of her slender jeans. "You know I don't feel like myself in these clothes I barely know how to act."

"What are you talking about. That's so you." Rin said a bit confused. "You look great, It's modest." Kagome just nodded while sitting down in the seat behind her.

"I mean I guess I feel like myself. I just...I know your trying to help the situation with Inuyasha but because of your help I'm starting to feel even _more_ awkward. I don't know how to react around him." She said and Rin just stared not knowing what to say. "It's starting to get weird, and I sort of liked are relationship before."

"Well Kagome... just act like yourself. Like your acting with me. You don't have to try to impress him."

"I'm not trying to impress him." Kagome mumbled as she turned around to get her remaining bags. Obviously Rin didn't understand her predicament. How could she describe this new feeling so she could understand. She really didn't even know what it was herself. She used to think the reason why she was nervous around Mr. Takashi was because he was her boss, he was her ruthless, mean, handsome boss, who lined magazines from time to time, but on Friday and even last Saturday night in his apartment she was beginning to think it was more then that. Not that she knew anything about liking someone, she barely had crushes, dating wasn't really ever her priority. "Okay..." she said wanting to end the conversation. "you're absolutely right Rin." She admitted and that of course made her smile.

"I'll be in the car, try to hurry up Inuyasha's waiting." Rin said as she grabbed the lightest of Kagome's bags and walked towards the door. Kagome stared after her before taking a deep breath and picking up a bag too.

!

!

!

"It is so fucking cold." Miroku said rubbing his hands together. "Isn't it still fall?" He asked but no one answered him. Inuyasha leaned against the limo staring down at his phone. He read it for a moment looking upwards. Kouga was near his truck talking with Ayame while Miroku continued to complain about the weather. "When are we leaving?"

"Miroku we're missing two people." Inuyasha scoffed looking up for a moment. He looked down at the vibrating phone in his hands. He had just missed a call from Rin, but she managed to send a text. It read "We're here, sorry about being late." He rolled his eyes..."She's here..." He said dryly while the chauffeur nodded and opened the door to the limo.

"Finally," Ayame said climbing into the passenger seat of Kouga's Range Rover. Miroku instantly became more content, though he didn't move from his spot. Kouga who was talking intimately with Ayame froze in his spot as Rin's baby blue convertible came up quickly. It was like they were both waiting for _something_ and as soon as Rin pressed on the brake and Inuyasha could get a good look at his employee it was obvious_ who_ it was.

"Miroku I thought you were cold." Inuyasha said quickly, but Miroku just gave him a look that clearly said. 'don't cock block.' Inuyasha who was about to bow himself down into the limo stood straight up and walked forward. Rin quickly shut the car off and came out apologizing.

"Can you believe I actually got lost." She said and in complete unison everybody including Kagome chorused an annoyed "yes." Rin ignored it eying Inuyasha who just gave her a look. "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to make time go back. I knew it was a bad idea letting you guys come." He huffed. Rin just mouthed another 'sorry' as Miroku and Rin both hounded in on their prey. Kagome at the moment was taking off her seat belt and was completely unaware. She was about to open the door when it suddenly opened on it's own. She looked up seeing two men. One was the guy she met in her building with Mr. Takashi on Friday. The other one was a complete stranger but equally if not more handsome. He had light sky blue eyes. His hair was extremely long and a dark brown only a few shades lighter than hers. His skin was golden from the sun. When he smiled her way she felt her face heat up, she had never been surrounded by such gorgeous men before. Not even the most handsome of men in her hometown could compete. "I'm late...can you take the bags out of the car." Some one said from ahead. His voice was extremely familiar and though she was feeling extremely giddy near these guys she felt ten times more with just the thought of_ him._

She looked ahead wanting to spot him, but she saw nothing, just a long stretch limo ahead. She was about to rotate when one of the guys to her side had finally stopped examining her to speak. "So we meet again... can I help you down." He said she looked towards him remembering instantly his name.

"Miroku right..." She said and he just nodded. "I think I can manage thank you." She shifted off her seat on to the pavement. She had no idea how to act in front of guys, especially ones who looked like they did, but she began noticing something that she had hoped never to. Though she wasn't completely sure how to act around the opposite sex she wasn't falling all over herself like with Inuyasha. Maybe she found him to be more intimidating because he was her boss. Maybe she found him more handsome, with his broad shoulders and golden eyes. Just the thought made her stomach twist, but what ever it was she defiantly felt different.

"I'm Kouga..." The blue eyed man said. She looked up smiling at him. In the process she ignored Miroku slightly. He put a hand out and she stepped around Miroku to take it. "And what did you say your name was?" he asked and she actually had to think about it for a moment.

"Kagome...it's Kagome..." She stuttered and smiled. The whole display had Miroku rolling his eyes figuring that he had lost her to Kouga. It was always a competition between them and it seemed Kouga had won. He went towards the back of the convertible to grab her luggage.

"Wow that's a gorgeous name." He said charmingly and Kagome just blushed. "You know you look really familiar." He said and Rin who had been apologizing to Inuyasha quickly turned when she heard Kouga using one of his lame lines. She was trying to explain why she was late, but Inuyasha's eyes kept drifting off to the left. She finally got tired of him ignoring her and she turned around wanting to see what caught his attention. When she realized it was Miroku and Kouga trying desperately to win Kagome's affection she let it happen for awhile liking the reaction it had on Inuyasha. The only time she decided to intervene was when Kouga like usual began courting her. She didn't know where Ayame was, but if she saw it she would have been extremely upset. Ayame liked to pretend that when she was between dating Kouga she didn't care what he did, but Rin knew better.

"I don't think I've ever seen you." Kagome said and Kouga took a false moment to think about it, before he could say something idiotic like 'maybe it was on TV, your a dead ringer for an actress,' or one of his other really stupid antidotes Rin intervened.

"Yeah... yeah she looks like a model." Rin said pushing herself between both of them. "You know I think I heard Ayame calling you." She said and realization came over his face. Rin watched as he turned around and began walking down the other direction. "Uh...he is such an ass. He's so not the guy for you." Rin said and Kagome opened her mouth to protest. "And nether is Miroku. There all fire but no works." she said and Kagome gave her a strange look. She noticed it and sighed. "you know all show but no substance." she still didn't get it. "Well look at Miroku he's really cute, and extremely funny, he'll get you with that whole hand-kiss-gentlemen- guy-thing, but actually he's a total pervert, and he really puts in the work for _one_ thing. Kouga on the other hand is completely off limits, he's been dating Ayame off and on, and even if you did manage to catch him on their off moment, he'll eventually cheat on you with her later on."

"Uh Rin..." Kagome interrupted but she ignored her walking forward towards the limo.

"Oh and he has this whole charm thing going on, but he loses it really quickly and becomes a total ass."

"Rin..." Kagome said again, but Rin was too into summing up her friends.

"I mean if you're really looking for a guy and you had to choose one of them, for all means pick Kouga, but in the end he only wants one thing too. All guys do..."

"Rin!" Kagome said rather loudly. It made Miroku freeze on his way to the limo's trunk, and Inuyasha who was at the moment trying to make a quick call looked up towards them. "You don't have to worry about any of this, I'm only here to work." Kagome said hesitantly.

Rin turned around smiling at her. "Of course you are." She said making Kagome roll her eyes. She walked ahead towards a long stretch limo. Kagome was so impress by it she barely noticed Inuyasha turning around towards them. It wasn't until he spoke did she snap back her head to look at him. He was wearing his business clothes, slacks and a white button down. For some reason she felt under dressed

"You have to move your car." Inuyasha stated and though Kagome wasn't the object of his attention at the moment she still felt that feeling, her stomach tightened her blood ran hot. She felt the need to straighten herself, make sure she looked appropriate, and it wasn't just because he was her boss, then it hit her. Rin was right she did want to impress him. She wanted him to be stunned like he had been the last few times he saw her. There was something extremely exhilarating about being the center of his attention.

"Okay I will, but I was hoping to talk to you alone." Rin said and he didn't seem as if he wanted that. "Please...it'll be two seconds."

"Move the car to a parking spot then we'll talk." He said before walking away he didn't even notice Kagome.

Rin turned around. "I think all your stuffs in the limo, you wanna stay here?" She asked as she turned towards her convertible. At the moment Kouga was in his own car waiting for Rin to get in while Miroku said something to him through the drivers window. All of them were driving in Kouga's land Rover while her and Inuyasha rode in the limo. she looked at Rin for a moment not knowing what to say. "I'll get Miroku to do it." Rin said. She walked away disappearing over the tall black Range rover. When she came back she walked past her to the side of the limo. She noticed by the way she positioned herself that she wanted privacy. Miroku had her keys and was sliding into the drivers seat of the convertible. He didn't even notice her, she just stood idly not knowing what to do.

!

"Inuyasha..." Rin said. he looked annoyingly up at her.

"Did you move your car." He asked and she nodded. "Okay so we can go. Leave..." He stated. Rin just stared for a moment before smiling slightly.

" you remember I wanted to talk to you." She whispered. Inuyasha looked up at her. It was only there through the half opened window did she realize that he was reading some sort of comic book. She didn't comment on it instead she looked up to face him.

"Is it about Sesshomaru, because I already told you..."

"No..." She lied. Inuyasha threw her a look. "I mean yes, but you don't have to do anything. Well you have to do something." He closed the book and stared up at her knowingly. "I just want to ride in the limo." She said and Inuyasha shook his head ready to say no. "You have plenty of room, and your dad won't be mad, he loves me." She begged.

"Rin, I really need to start on work. You'll distract me, or Kagome." He stated.

"What work, your reading comic books." She scoffed. He shrugged picking it up again and flipping it to his previous page. She stared for a moment. "It'll be easier for Sess to notice me if I'm in the limo." She said and Inuyasha still shook his head. "Come on Inuyasha, I promise I wont do anything. Actually I'll bring some books up and read the whole time. Please, please I don't ask for much."

Inuyasha glanced at her. "You ask for the world, and you don't read." He said and she just stared at him knowingly. "Rin it's a bad idea for so many reasons. My dad might be happy to see you, but he'll wonder why your here." He said and Rin looked down at the pavement defeated. Inuyasha noticed, but he wasn't giving in that easily. "Get in Kouga's car so we can go." He said and she slowly looked up making a small pout. "No Rin..." he said but she slowly exhaled making her seem even sadder. "This isn't going to work, seriously." She rolled her eyes and stomped suddenly crossing her arms. "You are such a little brat." He spatted and she looked away from him. "Oh so now your going to ignore me because I won't let you go to the limo ride." He said mocking her by talking like a baby himself. She didn't say anything and he sighed. "Fine Rin damn, get your shit and get in." He snapped pulling up his window. She smiled from ear to ear and he noticed it, she usually got what she wanted. She turned pleasantly towards Kagome who was just kicking spare rocks on the pavement.

"Come on, we're the only three riding in the limo." She said happily while turning the other way and skipping towards the door on the other side of Inuyasha's. Rin was so in a hurry she bypassed the chauffeur trying to open the door for her. She swung it open herself pushing in.

"If my dad comes in here, go to the back." Inuyasha warned and Rin just nodded happily. "Where's all your books to distract you" he asked knowingly. And she was about to say something but he only smiled wittingly looking back down at his comic. He didn't look up again till he heard a soft _thank you_ on Rin's side. He looked noticing Kagome nodding at the chauffeur before sliding herself in. She was rather under dressed with only jeans and a sweater. She had the sleeves drawn out to keep her warm. Her hair was in a high pony tail and the lack of make up reminded him partially of how she used to look, but she was still gorgeous. She had a small back pack in her arms and she set it in her lap as she looked from Rin to him. "Hey," he said and she smiled towards him feebly all those emotions kept playing back, and if she was acting herself she would of just piped out a 'hey' as well and be done with it, but Rin was here, and staring at her.

"Hi...uh...how are you." She stuttered, and he just smiled making her think he was laughing at her. He was, but not for the reason she thought. He had noticed she was acting different lately, it wasn't just the way she dressed, he knew something was up after the "Inuyasha" incident. He had a strange feeling that it had everything to do with Rin. She was usually very nervous around him, but she was even more so lately.

"I'm fine." he said while looking back down at whatever he was reading. Kagome stared after him for a moment before dry swallowing. She didn't even know how to act in front of him. Should she sit up straight or pretend to be comfortable. Rin was staring at her and as soon as she looked her way she smiled and put a thumb up. Kagome just sighed, she decided she'd just keep herself busy. The Limo began driving after a few minutes, and when it did she grew a bit anxious. Inuyasha never looked her way but every time he read the right page of his book, she always thought he was looking at her. Rin on the other hand was texting with both her feet sprawled out comfortably in the seat ahead. Kagome day dreamed of how it would be like to have even half the confidence of Rin. If not the confidence than just the comfort she was experiencing at the moment.

She felt a vibration in her pocket and she slid to the right in order to reach her phone. When she looked down it was a text from Rin saying "relax." she looked up and Rin just smiled. Kagome openly rolled her eyes making her laugh. Inuyasha didn't notice or care. "You guys wanna play a game?" She suddenly asked and Kagome looked over at Inuyasha he just shook his head. "You are such a bore." She scoffed.

"Thank you..." he said. "You told me if I let you ride you'd stay out of my way. "I'm busy" he said and Kagome looked from him to what he was reading. She noticed automatically it was a comic book and she couldn't help but laugh slightly making him look over at her. "It's really educational." He joked and she nodded as if she believed him. A moment passed and she turned to face Rin, noticing that Inuyasha was actually really consumed in his comic and wasn't concerned with her.

"You know..." Kagome spoke up feeling suddenly a lot less tense. She set her bag down. "I'll play," Rin's grin tripled in size. Her declaration seemed to catch Inuyasha's attention because he looked up as well. She glanced at him smiling, "I was working, but can I play?" She asked and he was surprised she'd ask. It was sort of like the old her, then again, what did he know. He didn't really talk to her much before this.

"Yeah, I don't care." He said with a shrug and she looked at Rin.

"Okay that's one down, come on Inuyasha don't be a party pooper play." Rin chimed and he shook his head. "That stupid comic book will still be there after." She said and he sighed knowing Rin would use one of her tactics to ease him into it eventually. He put the book down and she smiled widely sitting up in her spot. "Yes, this'll be fun." She said thinking about what to do next. She looked over at a pleased Kagome and just smiled widely. She knew exactly what to play, and she knew what to ask. It would help take Kagome out of her comfort zone, she widened her grin just thinking about it.

"Okay... So why don't we play a little game of truth or dare?" She asked.


	12. Complex crush

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha...sheesh

Chapte 12: All going according to plan/complex crush

12

12

12

Kagome's smile dropped suddenly without warning. She sat uncomfortably in her seat and began fiddling with the remaining straps to her back pack. Inuyasha didn't even have to look at her to notice her discomfort.

"I don't think so." he said looking back down at his comic book. He didn't say anything else and Rin just stared after him before rolling her eyes and setting them on Kagome.

"We don't need him to play." She said and at that Kagome began picking up her own back pack. She placed it on her lap wanting to get some of her work out.

"I don't think so Rin." She mumbled while fiddling with pens and folders. She tried really hard to seem uncaring, but she could feel Rin staring daggers at her. She looked up momentarily meeting her eyes. "I would play, but I just realized I have a lot of work to do." Kagome said with a shrug and Rin simply looked away setting her eyes on Inuyasha. It would be a long and nagging process in order to get Kagome to change her mind, but Inuyasha was different. He'd give in eventually he always did. He found Rin's begging extremely annoying, and he never liked to put up with it for too long.

She scooted to his side of the limo nonchalantly before halting across from him. "Hey..." she said but he didn't look up. "Hey..." she repeated but still nothing. "Inuyasha..." she said, he kept his eyes glued to the comic. "What are you reading anyway?" She asked and at that he glimpsed at her. He examined her face, she seemed fine enough, it didn't seem as if she was in a manipulative mood. He still was very suspicious he never knew with Rin.

"None of your business." He stated but she seemed unmoved by it. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored." She said with a shrug. "Maybe you can tell me about it? You know explain your book to me." She asked with a simple smile, Kagome looked up from the small packet she was trying to read, she wanted desperately to read Inuyasha's expression, but it was impossible at her angle so instead she stared at Rin. She just stood stock still. It was almost as if they were having a staring contest. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to sigh rather loudly and put down the thick comic book, rotating himself towards Kagome.

"One round." He stated and Kagome widened her eyes before dry swallowing. What was it with Rin that had everyone giving into her demands. She didn't even have to speak and Inuyasha was willing to submit. He yawned momentarily as Rin returned to her spot, a smile on her face.

"Okay one round, and if we're all having fun we'll try a second." She said with a shrug. Inuyasha gave her a look and she just faced Kagome now. "Are you ready to play." She asked cheerfully and Kagome shook her head.

"I don't think so. I'm right in the middle of this." She said quietly and Rin opened her mouth ready to counter her, but it was Inuyasha who spoke first.

"Just do it, Rin doesn't take no for an answer, and the sooner we play the sooner we can go back to work." He said with a shrug. He seemed so nonchalant about the whole thing. It made Kagome wonder if he even knew what truth or dare was. She slowly placed the folder beside her nervously looking up. Rin was still smiling when she rotated to face Inuyasha directly.

"Okay you first."

"No..." he solely stated with no cause or reason. Rin frowned only slightly before turning her sights on Kagome.

"Okay you first then." She slumped slightly in her seat thinking about what to say before sitting up again. "Truth or dare?" She asked and Kagome bit her lip staring at Rin's smiling face. She was wondering what Inuyasha was doing at the moment. He was sitting only slightly closer to her, but was he looking at her too? The thought caused brand new knots to play at the center of her stomach.

"Uh...I think truth..." She stuttered. Rin's smile faltered but she still seemed happy.

"Okay...lets see...Is it true that..." she paused thinking hard about what to ask. Kagome could feel her sweat turn cold in anticipation. "hmm...is it true that your twenty three?" She asked and Kagome widened her eyes in surprise. The question was so easy she was relieved automatically. All she could do was nod happily, not being able to speak.

"Yeah...I really am." She said and Rin grinned suddenly before turning to Inuyasha.

"Okay you..." she said. Kagome turned to face them both. Inuyasha had a bored expression on his overly handsome face. Rin didn't seem fazed by it though. She just stared deeply in mid air thinking. "Truth or dare?" she asked. He didn't say anything yet. He just stared at the woman across from him.

"Why do you get to ask all the questions? He asked, but Rin didn't have an answer for him. She just gave him a look. "Truth." he said moments later.

"Chicken" Rin said. "Okay, is it true that you own Takashi corporations?" She asked and Inuyasha gave a strange look.

"A division of it." He answered. "Rin what gives. These questions are..." he hesitated not sure how to describe them. He was still searching for the word when Rin interrupted.

"Safe." she stated. "I know, I didn't want to take any of you out of your safety zones." She said. Kagome found that very noble of her, but Inuyasha on the other hand knew something fishy was going on. He didn't say anything he just stared. "I believe it's my turn now. Go ahead Kagome."

"No..." Inuyasha said making both girls glance up at him. "I'll ask..." he hesitated. "Truth or dare?" Rin smiled widely.

"Dare duh..."

"Okay..." Kagome watched as his lips turned up on one side to make a rather sinister smirk. He looked extremely handsome at the moment, but she seemed to be the only one shocked by it. "I dare you to make out with the chauffeur." He said and Rin's smile disappeared and she widened her eyes. Even Kagome seemed taken aback at the request.

"That's not fair. I was nice to you." Rin said and Inuyasha's smile widened as he shook his head.

"It's not called nice and dare is it." He said and Rin just stared forward in shock. "Well are you going to do it?" He asked and she still didn't move from her spot. After a moment he picked up his book again. "So can this stupid game be over?" He asked and Kagome suddenly understood what he was doing.

"He's driving..." Rin muttered a few moments later. Inuyasha looked up staring at her.

"That's part of the challenge" he joked and she just huffed before raising her hand on to the ceiling of the limo. Kagome watched as she pressed the pad that had the divider going down. Inuyasha's smiled faded suddenly. She turned in her spot while the limo driver looked up at his review mirror.

"The first stop isn't for a few more miles." He stated but he rotated his vision to Rin as she leaned in the separated slot. He was an older man probably in his forties. He wasn't necessarily attractive but not ugly either. He seemed a bit bewildered wondering why she was leaning so close to the back of his head.

"Rin..." Inuyasha called out, but she didn't turn. "Stop playing around." He said but she still didn't move. Instead she leaned even further into the open separator, and from Kagome's angle she could see her begin kissing the nape of his neck. Inuyasha shut his mouth as he froze in his spot. Kagome's jaw fell down slightly staring. He began protesting slightly in complete shock, but before he could grasp fully what was going on Rin grabbed him by the jaw forcing him to look her way and she all but crashed her lips to his. It was a harsh kiss and the whole limo jolted slightly before she let go causing him to turn quickly forward to save them from an accident. When he knew they were secured he turned his eyes wide and mouth opened in awe. Rin just cleaned the sides of her lips before putting a hand to the ceiling to close the separator. At that point the driver was already screaming something about her being crazy and having a wife and kids. As soon as it was fully closed the limo got completely quiet. She glimpsed at Kagome after awhile and smiled.

"Okay your turn." She said and Kagome let her mouth open slightly.

"I...uh...I'm..." she stuttered and Rin just rolled her eyes.

"Truth or dare..." she said.

"Uh...truth..."

She smiled again. "...hmm okay, would you have sex with..." she paused looking at Inuyasha momentarily. He stared at Rin a bit angry but still too shock to display it completely. Kagome on the other hand was fighting to remember how to breath. She held her breath just waiting for Rin to continue. She obviously didn't like where the question was going. "Kouga..." she said. "Would you?" Kagome just stared taking in the whole question. Would she have sex with Kouga? Who was Kouga again? She thought back to shaking the hand of a tall blue eyed youkai. She bit her lip, she didn't think of things in those terms. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. "You know, if he walked up to you right now, pulled you into his arms, ripped off your clothes and..."

"Rin..." Inuyasha said cutting her off. Kagome whipped her head his way. He was staring at Rin and he looked extremely upset.

"So it's okay for me to kiss the chauffeur but I can't even return the favor." She said and Inuyasha stared at her for a moment.

"I made you kiss him, ask me the question." He said and as soon as she looked away from Kagome she let go of her pint up breath.

"Okay..." she hesitated for just a second. "Dare or Dare." she asked.

"Dare..." He stated and she smiled while sitting back.

"I dare you..." she paused for only a moment looking back at Kagome. "I dare you to...uh.. kiss Kagome." She said. Kagome snapped her head to the left in shock. Inuyasha turned at the same moment as well, but he didn't have the same look of complete terror on his face that she had. He just stared examining. "Okay go on...do it...it's a dare." She said making Inuyasha rip his head towards her.

"You are so fucking childish." he spatted and she just shrugged as if that didn't faze her. He turned back at Kagome. It wasn't a problem of attraction. He definitely found her gorgeous, though she'd be even more so if she didn't have that horrified look on her face. He thought she actually looked like a scared child. Something about her was extremely innocent and no amount of tampering from Rin was going to stop that. He pushed himself closer to her and she actually backed up. "Lets get this over with..." he said but she shook her head not wanting to.

"You don't have to." she said. "I'd completely understand." Of course he _didn't_ have to. It _was _just a game, though he wasn't shy about admitting that he really wanted to. He very much wanted to.

"And lose" he said with a small smile. " She'd hold it under me forever." Rin rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. She could obviously tell Inuyasha was enjoying this, and that upset her to no end. "I don't bite I promise, and despite what people say I'm not poisonous." He joked but still she seemed inclined to push her whole petite form against the door. That didn't faze him he just moved closer and closer till he felt her heeled boots against his thigh. He could see her breathing harshly, see the alarm in her eyes. Why was she so scared? It made him smile slightly. "Your acting ridiculous." He whispered wanting only her to hear. She soaked that in realizing that was partially true. She looked from Rin who had a smug look on her face to him. Her heart beat sped up again but she loosened her posture moving her legs to allow more space. She felt butterflies jumping around and crashing against the corners of her stomach, but even worse she felt that feeling. The one she had in his apartment when he stared at her, the one that had her running. It was stronger now and warmer, weirder, he moved in close looking at her facial expression as he did. Though she had loosened her posture she was still completely terrified. Her full lips were a bit agate, her gorgeous deep blue eyes wide open in fear. She was looking away from him straight across trying not to see him from the side. He wanted to kiss her, taste her, see how it would be, but for some reason he felt utterly wrong for wanting to. He decided at that moment against it, instead he place a hand on her chin making her look up at him. The feeling grew warmer, hotter, she stared taking in his surreal face. The only thought going through her head was. 'how could one guy be so utterly handsome.' He smiled beautifully making her head swim. He then without warning lowered himself near her face, so close that she could feel his warm breath. Then slowly he pressed down softly kissing the very corner of her lips.

That was all he did and at that moment for her the world stood still. She didn't breath she just stood there feeling utterly paralyzed and though it lasted less then five seconds and he was already dropping her chin and moving back, she felt that it lasted a decade. She could hear Rin whining in the background about how that 'wasn't a real kiss.' She heard him say in that voice of his, the one that used to frightened her in the office, but now sounded like liquid gold. 'You said kiss, and I kissed her.' they kept arguing like that, but she tuned them all out, she was lost in her own daze. As soon as all the arguing stopped and Inuyasha was on his side and Rin was mindlessly texting she picked up the folder and began looking over it but still she couldn't focus. All her attention kept coming back to him. He wasn't reading a comic anymore, but actually sorting through papers. She kept looking over at him every few seconds.

She would first check if Rin was looking then turn. She had no idea why she was making such a big deal about a kiss on the cheek, it was so extremely childish. Though she could still feel his warmth. Imagine how it felt like to be hoisted up by him. The fantasy continued until suddenly the limo came to a huge stop. Inuyasha brought his papers down looking out of the tinted windows. They were next to a diner and on the left some ways was a gas station. Judging by the quick halt and how far the driver chose to stop from the diner, it was obvious that he was a bit angry about earlier.

He rolled his eyes giving Rin a look. "Okay so once again I have to fix your problems." He said making Rin look up. He unlocked the door and climbed out. Kagome watched him eagerly as he slowly disappeared from her vision. She didn't know, but Rin was watching her intently. At the moment she was staring at Inuyasha. She actually turned her head in order to see him fully.

She was so absorbed she didn't notice Rin coming closer with a smile on her face. "What you looking at?" She asked and Kagome jumped in shock. She quickly looked down at the folder on her lap.

"Just at the diner...I just wanted to know what town we're in." She lied and Rin narrowed her eyes knowingly. If she didn't know better she'd say Kagome was completely enamored. The look in her eyes as she stared after him was crazy. Rin already knew she had some what of a crush, but now it seemed a bit more then that. Of course it was the kiss on the cheek that did it. Probably her first kiss ever, and seeing as she side stalked him with her eyes for the last hour or two; it really seemed like she had a big case of the love bug. Not saying that she was _in love_ with Inuyasha per se; that was a whole different category completely, but she knew that her _simple_ crush had definitely turned a lot more complex.

"Oh really." Rin said not believing her. Kagome just nodded as she flipped through some papers. "How was your kiss?" She asked and that made her head jolt upwards. Rin just smiled to herself as she mentally checked off another accomplishment from her list. They sat there for only a few minutes more until Inuyasha's door opened up, but instead of the Chauffeur it was Inuyasha himself.

"You guys can come out." He said his voice filled with slight humor. Kagome looked up and Rin surveyed her face catching the obsession in her eyes. Inuyasha didn't of course he just stepped back as Rin slid out. She slowly did the same taking her back pack with her. When they left the limo the chauffeur quickly drove off towards the gas station. "So he was mad." Inuyasha stated. He looked down at Rin who just shrugged apologetically, the look they shared actually made Kagome slightly jealous. They all turned as Kouga's land Rover came pulling into the lot. It stopped, dropping off Ayame from the passenger side and Miroku in the back. Kouga drove off after towards the gas station.

Ayame had a smile on her face as she skipped towards them. Rin walked up meeting her half way. They began talking immediately and Kagome could see the distaste on Inuyasha's face as he turned around towards the restaurant. She followed after him not saying anything. She could hear both girls talking behind her as she walked. Kagome wasn't too concerned with it. Instead she watched Inuyasha's tall broad frame as he walked. She was pretty absorbed with that until she felt someone put an arm around her. She looked up noticing by the height and the strength in the arm in was a guy. "So tell me, how was the limo ride. All us common folk had to ride around in a truck." He joked and Kagome looked up spotting the smile on Miroku's face. She didn't know exactly what to say but she was a mixture of shock, nervous, and annoyed that he interrupted her staring.

"Uh...It looked like a decent truck."

"Yeah but compared to a limo." He said as if there was no competition. She nodded understanding fully. She was going to add something else halfheartedly when she noticed Inuyasha turning to face them. He had of course heard the talking, and though he told himself he didn't care, he still felt the need to end all contact between them.

"Yeah it was super fun." He said sarcastically making Miroku look up. "We played games." He knew that by itself would bring a blush to Kagome's face but most importantly he was happy about the reaction it induced in Rin. He wasn't showing it, but in complete honesty he was tired of her. Tired of her little spoiled games and the way she just had to get everything she wanted. Of course he still cared for her, but sometimes he couldn't stand her personality. The kissing of the chauffeur had to be the last straw. He had morals or something rather, and was completely offended by the kiss. He was actually planning on quitting. Quitting while they were in the middle of nowhere. He wasn't afraid to admit that he wanted pay back. "Isn't that right Rin?" He said and like he expected she narrowed her eyes before ignoring him completely. "You should tell everyone what you did. It was so funny." Kagome looked to him then to Rin who was trying to ignore him. "Rin..."

"Okay..." She said after awhile. "I kissed the limo driver. Whoa what a big deal. I've done a lot worst at parties." She admitted and Kagome looked from her to Inuyasha again. "What the hells your problem anyway." She snapped.

"My problem." Inuyasha said. " My problem is I thought it was _really_ funny. I just can't wait to tell my brother when we get to..." he hesitated not knowing what the first city was. He took a hand pushing it into his pocket and grabbing a folded up piece of paper. "What was it... uh...Rose Burden." He read off before looking up. "I can't wait to inform him how much of a slut you are, maybe then he'll throw himself at you." Kagome widened her eyes in pure shock and like everyone else she looked back at Rin. She could see the surprise in her face before it turned into complete devastation then like a teenager, she quickly and suddenly stopped and then ran forward into the diner making sure to slam their glass door when she got in. Kagome could of sworn she was crying, but she wasn't too sure. Ayame of course followed her in and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes before turning around. "Such a fucking brat." He said after awhile and the rest of the walk was in complete silence. Miroku had slowly taken his arm off of Kagome to walk towards Inuyasha. They talked for a few seconds before they all three came to the diner.

She was trying to look into the glass door for Rin's reaction. She had never seen her sad. She was always either jealous, manipulative, or extremely bubbly. She couldn't see anything though, the sun glared the door. Miroku said one more thing regarding the incident something along the lines of 'it being a bit harsh...' before setting his eyes on her. He smiled charmingly "I'll see you inside..." and she only grinned while watching him pull the door open. She was about to go in when she felt someone pull her rather gently by the arm. She swung forward towards Inuyasha and her heart like usual over reacted.

He waited till Miroku got the hint and went in before looking down at her. "Sorry about the pull." He said referring to her arm. "I should of just called your name." He said but she just stared. Everything he said went into one ear and out the other. All she could do was see his face, how perfect it was. What was wrong with her? His lips kept moving but she just stared realizing that in the sun his hair glistened. That his eyes were like actual golden jewels. "You know what I'm saying." He said and she widened her eyes. She hadn't heard a thing he said, his beautiful voice just floated, she never took it in completely. "You don't get what I'm saying, do you?" He asked, smiling partially. She just continued staring. He looked into the glass windows spotting Rin sitting in a four person booth. Ayame beside her Miroku across, of course Kagome had the last seat and she expected him to seat somewhere else. She was so immature, but he didn't care. He noticed Rin staring at them from her spot. Inuyasha took a few steps to the side putting his back towards them. "Listen I'm not here to tell you what to do. I'm your boss, and to be honest I'm a little bit embarrassed with the whole truth and dare game." He said and Kagome finally let her ears focus in. "I mean it was unprofessional and really immature, but I just..." he hesitated thinking of how to form the words. "I mean here is a word of advice" He paused wanting to form these words delicately too, but there was no way. "Okay um... how do I put this.. Rin is...well Rin is a she's unique..." he shook his head knowing that wasn't it. "Uh...well I'm just going to come out with it. Rin is a manipulative spoiled bitch, and I always know when she's plotting something, and she's definitely planning something regarding you. I just wanted to let you know, you know...if we could pretend for a moment I'm not your boss, and some what of a friend." Kagome stared at him thinking how crazy that scenario was, but yet she liked the idea of it. "She's bat shit crazy, and I know I seem like the ass right now, but sometimes you need to put her in her place. I just...I well...I think Rin and Ayame are both extremely annoying. She has this way of making people do what she says, and I don't want you turning into them." He admitted and Kagome smiled slightly. It was unnoticeable to him, but she just thought the whole exchange was not only extremely handsomely adorable on his part, but just really benevolent. "I don't know that's it I guess..." He said.

"I never took Rin as the type." She lied. She knew Rin was the type, she had a sister who was the type too. She just wanted to keep talking to him. Keep looking up into his golden eyes. "I thought she was nice. Just helping me you know."

"Maybe she is." He said with a shrug. "Rin's not all bad. She helps people. First she helps herself and then she helps people." He said and Kagome didn't fully understand that and he could tell. " I don't know you too well. I just thought. The world has enough Rin's right?" He asked before turning away towards the diner. Kagome watched as he opened the door. He let himself in and held it partially for her. At that point Kouga's Truck was pulling into a parking space. She could see him from the reflection of the glass door getting out. The diner was ridiculously cold even though it was in the Fall changing season. There was a fan blowing on top and only about 4 patrons sitting and eating, but as soon as they walked in they stopped to stare. The décor was red and white with an actual jukebox playing on the side. It was a classic middle of no where diner from every cliché movie. Kagome watched as Inuyasha took a two person table near Rin's but a bit away.

He not only didn't seem to care that he was sitting away from them. He also actually looked like he preferred it. "Kagome here." Rin said from her spot. A huge smile on her face. She knew what she was doing. It reminded Kagome of High school. she remembered how her sister used to dictate who sat at what was called the _cool_ table. She hated high school. her mom used to force Kikyo to be nice to her, so she'd invite her to the table and completely ignore her. It was like a flash back of that, but instead her sister was Rin and actually eagerly wanted her to sit. She walked forward taking a spot near Miroku. Rin smiled when she saw her. "What did that jerk tell you?" Rin asked and Kagome just shrugged looking over at _the jerk_. He was looking through a menu in an offensively handsome way.

"Business." she lied and Rin just rolled her eyes commenting on how much she hated him. After that she turned back to the conversation the three of them were having. Miroku shifted towards her about to say something when Kagome suddenly got up. Rin turned her way.

"Where are you going?" She asked and Kagome just shrugged before pushing out her seat and quickly walking forward. "Kagome..."

"I'm just..." she paused thinking it over. "I'm going to sit with Inuyasha." she admitted and Rin widened her eyes in shock. Kagome just turned forward and walked steadily towards his table. He didn't look up at her when she neared him. Instead she put her bag on his table and then smiled down shyly. "Can I sit here?" She asked and he eyed her.

"Are you sure you want to do that. They'll spread rumors about you." Inuyasha said sarcastically and Kagome's smile widened.

"I'll take my chances."

The little bell signaled at the door and Kouga walked in. He quickly took Kagome's spot at the table. No one noticed him though, Rin and Ayame had their eyes towards Kagome. "We've created a monster." Rin said with a roll of her eyes. She lifted up the menu and scanned through it. Ayame just shook her head at the humor of it.

"So are you going to stop you know what?" She asked referring to the plan. Rin looked up at Ayame in shock.

"Why would I do that?" She asked as if that was completely crazy. "I've already switched her suitcase." Rin admitted. "Besides this actually isn't too bad." She looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha. They were having some sort of conversation and for the first time Kagome wasn't falling all over herself. She laughed at something he said while commenting on it. "It seems like everything's going according to plan to me."

12

12

12

A/N: quick but short.


	13. do you even know me?

A/N: Sorry had to visit family, but on wards!

Chapter 13: do you even know me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

13

13

13

"So is the town really called Rose Burden?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him. The waitress, an older lady with bright red hair came up with their plates setting a bowl of oatmeal in front of her. She looked down at it before smiling politely up at her. "Thank you." she said and she just nodded as she set three plates in front of Inuyasha. Kagome stared at them. "You must be really hungry." She assumed with a smile.

"Yeah...I'm starving, so if I ignore you at some point don't take it personally." He said as he began unwrapping his fork and knife. She just stared slightly before grabbing her own spoon. "And yeah It's called Rose Burden, stupid name." He said while cutting through his eggs.

She nodded agreeing while stirring her oatmeal around. She wanted so much to just look up at him. Survey his face again, but it would be so weird while he was eating so she kept her eyes level to the table. He put his knife down and grabbed the fork. She searched for more questions to ask, and when she found one she looked up again. He was eating while trying to stare at something on his phone. "So..." she said wanting to catch his attention. He looked down at her. As soon as he did her heart picked up speed while her stomach knotted, but she wasn't terrified she actually liked it. "What do you usually do during these business trips anyway?" He swallowed what he was chewing before thinking about that.

He shrugged not knowing how to sum it up. "You usually just work. It's all work all the time. You wake up extremely early in the morning go to a business meeting, sometimes you go to business lunches, and dinners for business, and then you go back to your hotel where you sleep around seven pm so you can wake up at dawn the next morning and do it again." He shrugged while looking directly at her. Something about her seemed so eager, he didn't know what it was, but he was just happy to know she wasn't horrified of him. "It really sucks." He said and she smiled making her features strikingly gorgeous.

"Well hopefully I can ease the work load." She said and he returned her smile before looking over at Rin's table. They were still staring. They'd collectively look away when he turned to face them, but now he could feel Rin's eyes on him. Kagome didn't seem to notice, she was too obsessed with gawking at him. He couldn't tell of course, he was too hungry to even process anything she did as unusual, but it was. Her eyes were basically glued to him. He turned back around noticing her looking his way, she didn't even bother to look down at her oatmeal she just stared. He picked up a napkin and wiped at his mouth. "So..." he said hoping that would shake her out of her daze, it did and he began to think it was all in his head. "Where are you from, I never asked?"

She seemed shocked he'd ask such a question. She looked back down at her food, stirring it up before shrugging. "It's this really small town...you probably never heard of it. The populations like 0." She said and he smiled in obvious amusement. Something about the answer or the way she answered made him want to know more. He came to the realization that apart from her name he didn't know much about her.

"Really...zero?" he asked and she nodded catching the sarcasm.

"Well of course not literally zero." she said, "but everyone knows everyone and all the stores are family owned and old." He nodded waiting to hear more and she took a deep breath. "You can't do anything without someone hearing about it... and we have one strip mall in the middle of what they call the town center. It's all just really uninteresting, Nothing like the city.." she looked at him for a moment before cutting herself off. "I'm probably boring you."

"No, not at all. I actually want to hear more. Any siblings?" He asked and she nodded slightly.

"Yeah...a younger brother and my..." she hesitated for a moment and he just stared waiting. She didn't know why she just halted, well she did know why, but she couldn't believe how ridiculous her rationalizing was. What was the odds of Inuyasha Takashi ever meeting her sister. She smiled inwardly realizing she actually thought if she even mentioned Kikyo she'd materialize. He'd see her and all of a sudden he'd lose complete interest in her. It was ridiculous and she just smiled while looking back into his gorgeous face. "And an older sister." She admitted and she took a brief pause waiting for him to speak.

"So your in the middle_ too_." He stated and she smiled loving the fact he didn't ask anything more about her sister.

"Yeah...but..." she narrowed her eyes thinking. " too?...I had no idea you had another sibling." She admitted and he nodded.

"Yeah he's turning twelve this year. His name's Shippo." He nodded while grabbing his fork again. Kagome watched him eat for a moment before thinking that through. "He's a huge brat." He admitted. "Way worse then Rin." Kagome turned to face Rin who was staring directly at her. She looked away quickly making Kagome furrow her eyebrows. "It's hard to imagine right?" He said bringing her back to center. She just nodded and he smiled in that overly handsome way he usually did. "So how old are your siblings?"

"Uh...there... well, my brothers nineteen now and my sister...she's twenty five." She paused thinking that over. "Well she will be twenty five soon."

"Wow..." he said thinking that over, Kagome watched him looking over his facial expression. "How is that like?" He asked after awhile, and she didn't know what he meant. He could tell too, she had that clueless look on her face, it always amused him because he knew she was so smart. "I don't know...everything?"

She looked over her oatmeal realizing she didn't want it all of a sudden. She stirred it again before just smiling. "It's sort of like you have an oldest and she's perfect." she thought that through not wanting to reveal more then she had too. "Then you have Souta...he's the only son so he's automatically perfect and your the extra spare that can't get anything right." She looked up and Inuyasha just stared at her. She didn't know why, he had no type of expression on his face. The look made tingles run down her spine.

"Souta..." he said after awhile. "That's his name, what's your sisters?" He asked and she didn't know why she got so jealous all of a sudden.

"Kikyo..." she stated. He nodded and she let her eyes drift to his plate. He was more then half way done. When the waitress came by she exchanged her orange juice while giving Inuyasha a refill of coffee. "You can take my plate." Kagome said. The waitress turned around seeing the hardly eaten oatmeal.

"Are you sure?" She asked and she just nodded.

He looked down at it too, he didn't commit on it though. "I'm going to um..." She rose from her seat when the waitress left. Her hands automatically retreated into her sleeves as she crossed her arms. "You know, use the bathroom." She stuttered, and he just raised an eyebrow. The look made her stumble but she managed to walk away from the table and towards the back. He watched her for a moment before sensing movement towards Rin's table. As soon as he turned he could see Rin raising from her seat and quickly following Kagome towards the woman's room. Inuyasha silently rolled his eyes as he put a hand out for the check.

!

!

!

Rin ran towards the woman's restroom, she quickly pushed her way through and as soon as she entered Kagome was trying to make her way to a stall. "Kagome..." she shouted startling her. She turned around in surprise furrowing her eyebrows.

She put a hand to her chest realizing who it was."You scared me..."

"What are you doing." Rin interrupted making her narrow her eyes.

"I need to pee." She said as if that was obvious. Rin nodded looking around the bathroom. It only had two stalls, one sink, and a medium size trash can to the right. It wasn't too dirty, but it wasn't too clean.

"So do I." Rin said with a grin and Kagome gave her a halfhearted smile before stepping back towards the sink and running her hands past the paper towel dispenser. Rin watched as she pulled a wad out and walked back to the stall trying to open it without touching. It was of course her OCD acting up but Rin couldn't blame her, she thought the bathroom was pretty disgusting too. Kagome finally maneuvered herself in closing the door and locking it the same way.

Rin waited a few moments before going towards the door. She picked up the trashcan off to the right and placed it in front of the door. She then walked towards Kagome's stall. "So what were you and Inuyasha talking about?" she asked and Kagome who was trying really hard to take a grip of her anxieties looked up for a moment. "Kagome..."

"Yeah..." she said grabbing toilet paper and putting an excessive amount around the toilet seat. She tried to remind herself that she did take her medication earlier, but she knew that was the only reason she was stomaching _even_ being in the bathroom.

"Did you hear me?" Rin asked and Kagome paused remembering what Rin just asked.

"I'm trying not to breath too much." Kagome said as her excuse. She finally felt that there was enough toilet paper around the seat so she turned her back away from it.

"Okay," Rin said with a nod. "But what did you and Inuyasha talk about earlier?" Kagome sighed slowly before shrugging.

"I don't know, more work. Why?" She asked. Rin rolled her eyes knowing she was lying. There was too much laughing and smiling... too much blushes on Kagome's part to be just about work. She did want Kagome to get comfortable with Inuyasha and it was a bonus that now she had adapted this adorable crush on him, but she could feel herself losing her hold on the situation. It didn't help that Inuyasha was on his best behavior trying to seem as if he was_ so_ nice. Rin could imagine him asking her stupid personal questions about her life and Kagome swooning over them. Inuyasha was good when it came to luring people over.

"Oh that's good." Rin said with a shrug. "So you guys seem to be hitting it off." She said and Kagome nodded as she turned around flushing the toilet with a kick of her heel.

"Yeah...uh...he's not how I imagined him too be."

"How so?" Rin asked quickly.

Kagome just shrugged while grabbing toilet paper to open the door. She stepped back in surprise when she realized how closely Rin stood near her. She realized that something was slightly off with her. "Uh...I don't know, just not as mean or arrogant." She said while walking to the sink.

"Oh...that's cool..." Rin stated making Kagome nod agreeing. She didn't say anything more as she went to the soap dispenser and began drowning her hands with soap. She turned the sink's nozzles with her elbows on hot, then let the suds take over her whole forearms. She kept it in the water for over a minute and Rin just silently waited realizing that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "Inuyasha is really cool...right?" Rin asked loudly. Kagome nodded again. "But you know sometimes he's more awesome in the beginning then later on."

Kagome didn't know what that meant of course so she turned slightly to face Rin. She took her hands out of the water and placed them over the dispenser again drowning them in soap once more then placing them back into the sink. Rin stared but didn't say anything.

"I mean maybe he wants you to like him now, so he's acting really nice, but in honesty all Inuyasha cares about is partying, girls, and...uh...cartoons, and more girls." Kagome stared not knowing what to think about that. "And sex..." Rin stated "sex and beer..."

"Wow..." Kagome said unbelievably. She was about to place her hands back under the soap dispenser when Rin blocked it and reached over turning off the faucet.

"How long have you known me?" Rin asked and Kagome just stared at her not knowing what to say. "Listen you might know Inuyasha longer, but you've know me personally a lot longer and I'm telling the truth. He's all great now but as soon as you have sex with him he wont be." Kagome widened her eyes in shock. Her whole face went red and Rin rolled her eyes. "Listen all I'm saying is Inuyasha's great but don't listen to everything he says. Especially concerning me." She just nodded making Rin smile. "We're still cool right?" She asked and Kagome nodded yet again her head still light from the mention of even his name. "Good...I'm going back to the table." She said walking back to the door and moving the trashcan. As soon as she did a couple women came in. She walked past them towards their table but instead of going back to her seat she headed to Inuyasha's sitting adjacent from him.

The waitress near him took both of the checks from the table and put down one. "So your paying her bill too." Rin noticed. Inuyasha looked down at her. She had a smug look on her attractive face. He placed his card into the small container with the recite in it. The waitress took it leaving. "You know Inuyasha I'm on to your little game." Rin said and Inuyasha ignored her while he grabbed his wallet from his pocket. He placed down a five dollar bill for the waitress's tip. "You think your better then Miroku or Kouga because your not all over her, but you want her just as bad."

"What the hell are you talking about." Inuyasha said after awhile. "She's my employee I'm not interested in her." He lied. Rin just crossed her arms knowing better and he shrugged not caring if she didn't believe him. It wasn't until later he realized how foolish the whole thing was. "So what if I'm interested in her. It's none of your business."

"That's where your wrong." Rin said leaning in closer to him. "I'm the reason she's the way she is. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even looked twice at her." She whispered and Inuyasha stared at her for a moment letting his handsome features turn into a mocking grin.

"You are so fucking deluded." He said and Rin sat back slightly. "You can do whatever you want to her from the outside but she'll never be as self absorbed as you are." He said and Rin took a moment to process that. "Listen your making a fool of yourself can you go back to your seat." He said and she just shook her head.

"I don't care what you say." She said, "But you better not hurt her. Don't try any of your moves on her. She's not like all the other sluts you're always bedding" Rin told him and she rose from her spot. It made him realize that though Rin was using Kagome for one of her stupid shallow escapades, she still cared about her. It made him reconsider somethings. "And stop telling her bad things about me." Rin said making him look up.

"Whatever I'll stop, but what do you gain from this?" Inuyasha asked wanting to know what Rin was using her for. He had an idea that it pertained with winning Sesshomaru, but it didn't make any sense.

"Why can't I just be nice to be nice?" Rin asked. "You always think I do things to only help myself" She said and Inuyasha gave her a look meaning he didn't believe her, but Rin stared back. "Seriously I am." She said but he still had his doubts. It just didn't sound like Rin at all, and even if she was truly _serious_ she was still going about it the wrong way. He was about to say something when Rin faced forward placing a smile on her face. Inuyasha turned as well wanting to see what caught her attention. Kagome was coming back from the bathroom. Her arms crossed as if she was cold. She halfheartedly returned Rin's smile. The waitress came back with his card as Kagome stopped at the table.

She grabbed her bag from the middle of it looking up at the red headed woman "I'm ready to pay." She said and the waitress looked down at Inuyasha.

"Don't worry I took care of it." he said with a charming smile, Rin rolled her eyes while mimicking him.

Kagome seemed so taken aback by it, it made her like him even more."Thanks...you didn't have to do that."

"It was no problem...just oatmeal." He said as he slowly got up from his seat. "We should probably head out if we want to get to Rose bush by three he said. Kagome smiled up at him in the way a fifteen year old did their crush.

"I think it's Rose Burden." She corrected and he looked down realizing she was right.

"Oh yeah...a vast improvement."He joked while walking forward. She watched him go letting her features drop to a dopey daydreamer's look. Rin noticed it all and rolled her eyes taking in Inuyasha. What was it about him that had girls throwing themselves at him. He was no Sesshomaru that was for sure. She rolled her eyes before walking towards Kagome.

"Hey Kagome you ready to go?" She asked and she just nodded while turning to face her. Rin had a knowing look on her face but she didn't say anything. "Do you know the time?" She asked making Kagome look up for a moment. She could see Ayame talking animatedly with the tall blue eyed youkai. He had said his name was Kouga, she looked from them towards the tacky old cuckoo clock in the middle of the diner.

"It's 10..." she rounded. It was actually nine forty five in the morning but she only took a quick look. She was about to gather her things when Rin decided to jump into another topic.

"So Inuyasha right?" She said and Kagome looked up not understanding. Rin could see it and she smiled even wider. "He's handsome right?" She asked and almost by command Kagome's face turned bright red. Rin smiled wider but she didn't reveal anything. "You should see his brother...Oh my gosh he's to die for, and his dad, if I was twenty years older." She joked but Kagome didn't find it funny at all. She froze in her spot for awhile not wanting to make any sudden movements. Rin didn't say anything else she just knowingly walked ahead returning to the limo waiting ahead.

!

!

!

She had fallen asleep at some point. It was between working on files and Inuyasha talking on his phone with what seemed like his father. They'd talk about business then all of a sudden begin arguing then on about business again. She remembered listening very closely, actually so close in fact that she found it impossible to work. Rin on the other hand sat on the other side and watched Kagome listen to Inuyasha. She pretended to listen to her head phones, but she really had all her attention on Kagome. It just tickled her to no end that Kagome seemed so engrossed in him. It seemed as if Inuyasha couldn't even tell, not yet any way it was up to Rin that he never found out. If he did then the whole plan was over. Inuyasha threw away girls he already had, it was better to play hard to get.

Kagome had fallen asleep after awhile of pretending to work. She couldn't actually go back to really working and she could feel her eyelids getting heavy. Eventually she positioned herself away from him before falling into a deep sleep. She didn't wake up till she felt a halt in the limo. it was big enough to jolt her awake but still keep her on the surface of sleep. She moved slightly closing her eyes. It wasn't till she heard doors beginning to unlatch did she actually begin waking. She could hear people talking around her and as her senses returned she heard Rin say.

"Wake her up... you're closer." There was a pause between the talking until a man replied.

"Stop being an idiot your right across from her. I have to check in." She felt a cold breeze from the door and then a loud thud suggesting it was closing. It wasn't long till Rin began shaking her and she jabbed up.

"wake up, you fell asleep we're here." She said. Kagome glanced up at Rin. She had a large smile on her gorgeous face. They were still in the limo. How could they possibly be anywhere. She had to let things settle in before realizing they had reached their destination. She looked out the window seeing Kouga's large land Rover sitting near the limo. She turned away from them to the side Inuyasha had been sitting at. She could see through his window the hotels double glass door. She looked around spotting everything around her. It seemed like early afternoon. She must have been sleeping for about four hours.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to return. He was on his phone again but he hung up as soon as he approached the limo. Behind him two bellboys trailed with a hotel cart in their hands. Inuyasha stopped at the head of the limo and leaned forward talking to the chauffeur. Kagome watched him till she saw the bellboys going back into the hotel. Inuyasha had returned to the door at that point and Kagome quickly pushed herself back on her side. He opened the door letting in a cold fall wind. "You're awake." he commented and she just stared. "Come on out. we're here." He said stepping back to stand off to the side. Kagome turned towards Rin wanting her to go first. She was closer to the door.

"Oh I'm not coming..." She said as she pushed herself closer to Kagome's side of the door. "I'm actually getting into Kouga's car, were staying at a hotel a little farther away, but as soon as we get settled we'll come up." She moved a little farther down till the door opened for her, the limo driver held it open and was trying hard not to make eye contact with her.

She stared at Rin before slowly pushing her way out through Inuyasha's side. He was looking down at his phone but as soon as he saw her he looked up. She was cold again, she seemed like she was always cold. Her arms were crossed and her sweater covered her hands. She stared forward at the hotel noticing how nice it was. They had to book it a bit away from the small town itself just to find one of it's quality. To his surprise they actually made good time. It took nine hours to get there but his dad and brother who were flying weren't getting in till 4. "Okay so I got to pick both my brother and father from the airport. It's kind of far from here in the next town over." He said as he began walking forward. Kagome paused for a moment realizing she forgot her bag in the limo. Inuyasha watched noticing her dilemma. "Don't worry you'll get it later." She nodded before turning slightly. She could see Rin getting into Kouga's car and then she automatically remembered what Rin had said in her apartment a few days earlier regarding the trip. Something about being left alone with Inuyasha for most of it. It made her stomach twist slightly. She began getting nervous all over again and she couldn't bring herself to pay him any mind. "So if you want you can tag along or stay here. Tomorrow is the first meeting, at six, but if you wanted to meet my father early." He advised but she didn't say anything. Maybe he was asking a little too much. What did it matter if she met his father early she was his employee not his date.

As they entered the glass doors he let himself get a quick look at her. She still hadn't answered but the reason why was written on her face. She was like an open book he could read every emotion she had just by one brief look at her face. She was in some sort of trance or shock, she also seemed a little terrified. "Are you okay?" He asked and as if something he said was the magical switch to turn her on she quickly looked up at him. "Are you still tired?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Oh...uh no...I was...I was thinking about something else completely." She stuttered. "You said something?" She asked and he stared at her momentarily before looking ahead. The lobby was wide and golden in color thanks to the lights. The floor was a nice tan marble and the ceiling was shaped in a dome. It was all and all a nice hotel despite the area they were in. He wasn't used to small towns. He had grown up in a crowded suburb only a few miles up from a rather large city so he wasn't used to what was considered a five star hotel in a town this size.

"Nothing I'm just heading out in a few minutes, but I'll walk you to your room." He said and she just smiled before shaking her head. That feeling came back again and it came hard. What did she think would happen if Inuyasha came close to her room?

"You don't have to do that. You're probably busy." She said and he shook his own head disagreeing.

"Not that busy. It's close to mine anyway, don't worry." He told her as they rounded a corner to the elevator. "The meeting is down town tomorrow. We're a few miles away from the actual town itself so the limo will be here at four sorry." He apologized and Kagome smiled restoring her confidence in him completely. It was hard to believe what tabloids said about him. He seemed so wholesome not the type to just party and sleep around.

"Okay, sounds good. I like waking up early." She said earning a weird look from him. She didn't see it but something told him she wasn't joking either.

"We'll probably get to the office around five thirty, plenty of time to get things set up." He pressed the bottom button on the elevator and she waited in silence. It wasn't until the doors opened did she feel the need to say anything.

"I'll probably start organizing things tonight, so I'll be set." He nodded while stepping forward. She looked around smiling to herself suddenly.

"what's so funny." He asked seeing the gorgeous grin highlighting her face. She didn't say anything while stepping forward. The doors closed and he watched her as she looked around. She seemed to be in her own school of thought. He wondered how that must be like? "No tell me really." He asked while stepping forward and pressing the button for the third floor.

"Just thinking about..." she hesitated realizing she didn't like the thought said out loud. "It's nothing really." She lied and he looked at her, noticing her discomfort he let it go. Being in an elevator with him had reminded her of the time he first actually noticed her, and it was now very significant in her mind, but of course it meant nothing to him. What if she was over analyzing everything. She felt special at the moment. Out of everyone in her office he had chose her to go on the trip, but she felt even better that he turned out to be kinder then she expected. She understood deep down that this wasn't how he really was, that in reality he was a lot ruder, but maybe in turn she felt even more special that he was putting up the effort for her.

"Well I won't be gone long." He said out of nowhere. The doors opened and he stepped forward. She followed him down a hall that led to a series of doors. They finally rounded a corner to theirs where a boy a bit younger then they were stood near a cart with their luggage. As soon as he saw them he stood at alert. "Here's your card." Inuyasha sad giving her the room key. "We're only staying here for a couple days then off to the next town. I have the route printed out. I'll send it..."

"I have it already." Kagome said and he nodded thinking 'of course...' He didn't know her well but he could tell she was some what of a perfectionist. He watched as she unfolded her arms and sat them at her side. She took the small folded paper from the card and stepped near her door. She pushed it in seeing the green light and opening it. Inuyasha quickly paid the bellboy before walking forward towards her door.

"Let me help you bring the luggage inside." He volunteered and she smiled looking into the room momentarily before looking back. She had a certain quality to her that he hadn't noticed till now. It was almost like her own brand of charisma. It wasn't like anybody else's but he found that she could be just as intriguing or alluring with it as anyone else. She looked down at the cart.

"I think I can manage." She said. Maybe it was the way she said things when she wasn't overly shy. Or the way she smiled, but it was almost as if she was teasing him. She stood near her door shutting it around her like she didn't want him coming in. She was so modest in her own way. It was sort of apparent to him at that moment that there was no way he was going to be able to just bed her and move on. She was a lot different then anyone else, and like Rin had said. It was a bad idea, he was all for the chase but he didn't like the game once it got too complicated, and Kagome was extremely complex in just the way she did stuff, he found her hard to decipher. So he decided to just back off. It wasn't smart to shit where you eat. He backed up from the door taking a few bags that belonged to him.

"Okay..." he said with a soft smile. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said and she just nodded while stepping out towards the cart and pulling it with little effort into the room. He watched her with his peripherals while opening his own door. It was then that he thought of a simple logic: he wouldn't at all be surprised if Kagome was a virgin. He was actually more shock that the thought hadn't ran through his head earlier.

!

!

!

"Oh my gosh this hotel is so much nicer then mine." Rin said as she lounged on the couch of the small living room nook. Kagome was in the process of cleaning the hotel room from top to bottom. She had already taken off the sheets on the bed and set them to the side as she put her own bed sheets on top. She had cleaned the bathroom three times already, cleaned the kitchen nook twice and was on her third time cleaning and expecting the main room. She had wasted twelve sets of gloves as she cleaned and she was currently wasting a thirteenth. Rin didn't usually say anything when it came to Kagome's OCD she just watched. There really was nothing to say, nothing really stopped her.

Rin noted that she had yet to unpack her bags. When she did she'd notice that her bags had been switched, but she left all the suitcases on top of the counter and was saving unpacking them for last.

"I don't know why you exhaust yourself like that." Rin said as she watched Kagome desperately try to clean the actual ceiling over the bed. "This place is spotless." As soon as Rin said something she froze in her spot. Rin wasn't expecting that but she stared at her as she stepped off the chair and slowly took off her disposable gloves. She ran a hand through her hair sitting on her partial made bed. "Are you okay...is it something I said?" She asked and Kagome just shook her head. Sometimes it was hard for her to realize when her OCD was acting up. It flared to new heights sometimes and she'd never know. "It's not a big deal you know. So you like to clean. I like to shop." She said and Kagome only rose up and walked towards the kitchen nook across from her.

"My medication's in the limo..." she said and Rin nodded understanding completely. "Where's Ayame?" She asked.

"Hanging with Miroku and Kouga, there looking for things to do tonight. Do you want to come?" Rin asked and Kagome just shook her head while grabbing herself a bottle of water from the fridge. She opened the cap and without thinking wiped the top three times with a paper towel. "Hey you ever think about getting that looked at." Rin said referring to her OCD.

"Yeah...that's why I have the medication." Kagome said. Rin could hear the smart ass sarcasm in her voice but she didn't comment on it. "I usually take more on trips. It's not that bad really, I'm usually fine when I take it. I just organize my stuff and I clean, but I swear when I don't have it I'm just..." She didn't say anything more and Rin watched her for a moment in silence.

"I had a maid once growing up who had OCD. Well she said she had OCD, my mom told me she was crazy. Well she wasn't like you... she didn't have to have things clean but she was always constantly checking if the oven was off or the door was locked. You would think she'd want things clean, I mean she was a maid, but she was actually kind of a slob. Any way she was way worse then you. She's dead now." Rin said and Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at the story finding it unusual.

"Yeah...I'm not that bad, just a moderate case." Kagome said with a shrug. "Gets worse when I'm not at home. Hey Rin..." Kagome said while turning to face her. Rin sat up alert waiting for her to continue. "So you grew up with Inuyasha?" She asked and Rin just nodded but Kagome didn't say anything more.

"Yeah why?" She asked but she just walked back to the bed making it again. "You just wanted to know..."

"Nah...just...I don't know, wondering." She said as she straightened it. "You know how it must be like." Rin smiled slightly before quickly jumping up from her seat.

"We all grew up together." Rin said but Kagome just pretended to be interested in making the bed. "He was home schooled, and then he went off to this really good university somewhere." Rin said and that slightly got her attention. "He's turning twenty five you know...his birthday is next month. "

"Wow..."

"Yup...why do you care?" She asked and Kagome shrugged again.

"I don't...I just wanted to know how _he_ was like."

"No you wanted to know how _it _was like? You said nothing about how _he_ was like? Rin corrected and Kagome threw her an annoyed look but it didn't faze her in the slightest.

"Well you didn't tell me either so..."

"Who cares about Inuyasha." Rin said interrupting her mid rant. She wasn't ready to admit to Kagome that she knew she had a crush on him. That was something she'd save for later. "How about you. Have you been putting any thought at all in your sisters wedding. I have this perfect outfit I saw in a catalog. It's perfect for impressing people you haven't seen for awhile." Rin said and Kagome ignored her easily. She was getting good at that. "I don't know I was thinking maybe I'll come down with you. I've heard of bridesmaid's inviting friends to weddings." Rin said and Kagome rolled her eyes before straightening up the bed one last time.

"If you want to come, come" Kagome stated. It shocked Rin because she was so sure Kagome would say no. "My sister would love that, actually she wanted a big wedding, but trust me there's not enough people in my town to accommodate the size she wants." Rin smiled while clapping and jumping up and down.

"All I need is a dress and a date and I'm set. Thank you!" Rin screamed and Kagome stared at her before sighing.

"I'm so happy your excited. I'd love if you could take my place."

"Don't be silly Kagome...we're going to make you so perfect your family will be blown away when they see you." Kagome laughed that off as if it was a joke but Rin had no idea how much she wanted that. "And we'll get you the perfect date, he'll be charming, handsome, know how to waltz, charm your moms pants off..." Rin paused thinking for a moment before smiling widely. "You know what we can rent an engagement ring from this jewelry store in uptown and not only will your parents think you've moved up they'll think you're engaged." Rin said her eyes were widened with so much excitement that all Kagome could do was stare in disagreement.

"That's crazy talk. All that for a wedding...And not even mine." Kagome said. "Oh and where are you going to find the guy?" Kagome asked and Rin smiled knowingly but didn't mention anything.

"I have friends in high places." Kagome gave her a look ready to add something when someone knocked on the door. She got up from her spot making sure to straightened a chair on her way. She opened the door carelessly so when she saw Inuyasha standing there her heart quickened in speed and almost automatically she actually began fixing herself. She had changed from her traveling clothes at this point. She had on a tank top and a pair of sweats. Her hair was in a high bun, she already knew she was a mess, but the idea that he saw her like this made her stomach twist nauseously.

She stared at him in complete shock and he stuck an eyebrow out handsomely before taking out a knap sack from behind his bag. "Got something for you." He said and she looked down at it.

"Oh...thanks..." she said reaching out and taking it. He stared at her before letting his eyes drift into her room, apart from it being ridiculously clean, even cleaner then his and he had only stepped in it for a moment. He noticed Rin waving dauntingly in the corner. He gave her a look before setting his eyes back on her.

"Uh... I had a small meeting after picking my dad up." He reassured. "I knew about it ahead of time, but I didn't think you needed to be there." He said and she nodded for a moment and he let his eyes drift back to her room. "Clean..." he stated and just like that she blushed. "It's like spotless did you get room service or..."

"No...It's all in your head." Kagome said quickly interrupting him. He had thought that too. Hotel rooms were already generally clean, but that just meant that her's was exceptional if he noticed. "Some times when you smell cleaning products you start thinking about clean things...I know...I was almost a psychology major." She said and he then lifted both eyebrows.

"You know what... I do smell cleaning products..."

"Yeah I brought some from home." She admitted and he just nodded losing interest. Why should he care anyway.

"Okay...Rin...Kouga's waiting outside if you want to go out." Inuyasha said making Rin jump down from the bed and head somewhere he couldn't see. He let his eyes take in Kagome again. "Okay...I'm going to actually go with them, so if you need anything." He stated before backing up. Rin bowed down and squeezed in between Kagome's arms. She stood at the door still waiting for Inuyasha to finish his sentence but he didn't say anything more.

"You sure you don't want to go?" Rin asked but she already knew she'd say no. She was trying this new thing where she didn't force Kagome to do things she didn't want. Especially since Inuyasha was filling her in on things she didn't need to know. The last thing she needed was Kagome to resent her.

Kagome just shook her head, though she slightly wanted to after knowing Inuyasha was, but still she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Rin said while turning away from the door. Kagome closed it after them before straightening the already straight chair and walking towards her main suitcase. She was about to pick out what she'd wear tomorrow but before she did that she decided she'd take her medication. If she was about to unpack her clothes then she needed to make sure she was thinking rationally or she'd be up all night. As soon as she took the medication though only a few minutes later she was herself. She decided she'd wait till tomorrow to unpack her suitcase. She'd even pick out her outfit tomorrow morning as well...

13

13

13

A/N: OH no she's going to open the suitcase and go APE SHIT! lol


	14. Who little ole me?

A/N: Sorry about the wait! I just moved!

14

14

14

Chapter 14:Who little ole me?

She angrily pushed the suitcase to the floor making some of her clothes fall out in a cluttered folded mess. Then she angrily marched towards her charging phone and pulled it up. She dialed Rin's number quickly letting it ring for awhile before hearing Rin's groggy voice on the other line. "Hello..." She snapped making Rin quickly sit up. She didn't say anything for awhile hearing the anger in the woman's voice. She looked at the alarm clock in the corner checking the time. It was only three in the morning. "Rin..." Kagome snapped but still Rin was foggy at who it was. It wasn't until she checked the caller ID did she realize it was in fact Kagome.

"Hey Kagome...it's three what is it?" She asked nonchalantly while letting her form slip in bed slightly.

"What is it...what is it..." Kagome screamed. "What is it! IT'S THAT I OPENED MY SUITCASE AND ABSOLUTELY NOTHING I PACKED IS IN IT!" She screamed. Rin's eyes shot open and Ayame slightly woke up looking around for the noise. "What the hell did you do."

"I didn't do anything...maybe you weren't looking when you packed." Rin said as she slowly rose from her bed. She was wide awake now and was looking for an acceptable place to talk without waking anyone up.

"Oh yeah I didn't look while I was packing. That's how a whole new wardrobe made it's way into a brand new replica of the suitcase I've had since I was eight." Kagome said and Rin sighed as she made her way to the bathroom. "You switched my suitcase, even though you promised you wouldn't interfere with anything business wise on this trip. You lied...what am I going to do...I have to be down at the limo by five."

"It's only three something you'll be fine." Rin said and Kagome could feel herself losing her grip. She never really got angry but when someone messed with the natural order she kept things that tend to upset her.

"Why do you always do this to me. You always have to mess with something that was going perfectly fine..." Kagome said and Rin widened her eyes wanting desperately to say something. "Sometimes I wish you'd just..."

"Kagome calm down...I'm sorry I didn't think you'd be this upset." She said "I was just trying to help."

"That's the thing you never really help, Inuyasha was right about you." She said and Rin felt all the fight in her vanish. "Are you even trying to help me or yourself?" Kagome asked and Rin just sighed.

"What are you talking about. You listen to Inuyasha once and I'm a fucking witch." She said making Kagome shut up suddenly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have interfered with your things." She said but of course she didn't really mean it. Her feelings were slightly hurt so she didn't have time to analyze anything she was saying. "I really was trying to help..."

"I don't know what to wear. I knew what I was going to wear in my old suitcase." Kagome said her voice had loss some of it's anger. "I can't work with disorder...everything has to be together..." she said and Rin just nodded understanding what that meant for her.

"There's a long sleeve black turtle neck in the bag. Wear the gray ribbed tube skirt. Put your hair in a bun and don't forget to put make up on. Also wear the closed toe shoes." Rin said and Kagome looked back at the bag finding the description acceptable. "You'll be fine, you'll look great." Rin said and Kagome just nodded before hanging up the phone. Rin stared at it for a moment before dialing up Inuyasha. He didn't answer till the last ring and he sounded exhausted.

"What..." He barked and Rin just stared forward while taking a seat on the toilet. "Rin what" he snapped and she looked down at the floor. "I'm hanging up..."

"Why do you hate me?" She asked suddenly out of nowhere. Inuyasha could hear the despair in her voice but didn't know how to process the question. Weren't they just hanging out last night. They were in relatively good terms.

"What the fuck do you mean?" He asked letting slight humor reach his voice.

"You hate me. I don't even know why you bother hanging out with me or going anywhere, because all you ever have to say about me is mean things." She said and Inuyasha rose both of his eyebrows not understanding at all. "And that's probably why your brother doesn't ever notice me, because you probably tell him I'm a shallow stupid lazy self centered brat. That's what you tell everyone right?" she asked.

"No Rin..." Inuyasha said looking at the time on the clock near him. "That's what I tell you so you can stop being a shallow lazy self centered brat." He said and Rin shook her head and Inuyasha ran a hand through his face. "Where is this coming from?"

"Just tell me... that's what you tell people isn't it. That's what you told Kagome right? You told her to stay away from Rin because she's only using you." Realization drowned him and he sat up suddenly.

"Rin you're acting irrationality can you take a deep breath and just..."

"No you take a deep breath and listen. I'm in the middle of doing something that's going to change _your_ little pathetic life, and I have absolutely nothing to gain from it. So when you're done putting you're little Takashi nose up at me, maybe you'd be able to see people for more then their flaws. I don't care what you say about me, but stop trying to sabotage me every waking day of my life."

"Rin..."

"Leave me alone." And with that she hung up the phone. He sat up in the bed not knowing what to think or do. He just sat there staring at it.

!

!

!

It was five thirty when he got downstairs and headed to the limo. He was abrasively late and it would take a bit more then an hour to get to the building the meeting was at. That's what usually happened when you stayed up late the night before. He didn't get to bed till two yesterday, he had only an hour of sleep till Rin gave him that really odd call at three. He came out of the hotels double doors and immediately the chauffeur opened the door for him.

"good morning Mr. Takashi..." He said and Inuyasha tiredly nodded before turning to face him.

"Do you know a faster route into town?" He asked and the man thought that over for a moment.

"I can try..." he said and Inuyasha just nodded before pushing himself into the limo. Kagome was on the other side with loads of opened binders on her lap. He thought about how long she had to be waiting but as soon as she looked up a smile appeared on her gorgeous face.

"Good morning." She said before facing the opposite direction. He wasn't in the mood to _play _nice but when she turned back around with a coffee in her hands and a small box his disposition changed again. "I got this for you. I know it must have been a rough night." She said and he took the coffee quickly leaving her the box. "I didn't know how you wanted your coffee so I put one cream."

"Black..."he said making her turn to face him. "Black next time." He said referring to the coffee and she just nodded. The limo started up after a moment and Kagome positioned herself to face him.

"So I was planning to tell you this when we got to the building, but because we're going to be a _tad_ bit late. I decided to run it by you now. Okay so we are meeting with Round industries." She said showing him a folder that he only glimpsed at. He had one hell of a hang over. "They are known for having a pretty decent growth in the last three decades, we need them because they would provide good notability for Takashi corporations. They're a pretty small company. I think they only have branches in three towns in this area. I wrote them down here." She paused looking up at him. He was at the moment putting a hand to his temple. "do you have a head ache I have pain medication." she said putting her things down.

"What type?" He asked and she reached in her bag pulling out a rather big jar.

"This is the only one I can use that doesn't interfere with my medication." She said and he looked at it not noticing the brand but not caring. He just nodded and she opened the top. "I have a moderate case of OCD..." she admitted hoping to clear that up now, but he wasn't even listening he was just watching her hands move as she put two pills into her hands.

"Give me four..." He said and she looked up. "It'll be fine I do this all the time." He said earning him a puzzled look. She passed him four and he quickly with out hesitation dry swallowed them.

"Do you want water?" She asked reaching into her knap sack. He shook his head and she nodded pulling out a small case. She opened it putting on a pair of dark rimmed glasses, he quickly recognized them as the ones she sometimes wore in the office, but even with them on she looked relatively different. She had make up on, her dark blue eyes were almost unrealistic, the most peculiar color he had ever seen. Her hair was in it's usual perfect bun but it helped put emphasis on her gorgeous face.

"Do you have everything in that bag?" He asked making her look up. She blushed slightly and he only smiled.

"Pretty much yeah..." She said but before he could comment on anything else she went back to what she was talking about before. "They take pride in being a small company, what we can do is we can buy them out, but let them keep their name. I know it's a far fetched idea, but it's probably the only one they'll go for." she said and Inuyasha nodded while staring at her instead of the papers she kept trying to force at him. "You understand, we'll present the idea of keeping a small business with all the resources of a big corporation." She looked up smiling but when she realized he was staring at her she gripped the folder as familiar feelings came flooding back.

"You know your too smart for your own good." He whispered and those feelings intensified.

"I really don't think that's possible." She said and he just smiled. It was such a handsome smile that she had to actually gulp. He wanted to desperately reach down and kiss her but he remembered what Rin had said, so instead he looked the other way towards his watch.

"I'm sorry about making us late." He said and she shrugged as if she didn't mind. Though in reality she did. She didn't like when people didn't follow a clearly planned out schedule it annoyed her to no end, but Inuyasha was different, she didn't mind too much when he did it. "My father's already called three times." He said looking down at his phone. "I don't have a good excuse so I haven't answered it yet." Kagome looked over at him and then back down at her papers. The phone vibrated again and he suddenly looked up. "Maybe you could I don't know...answer it for me." Inuyasha suggested while turning to face her. "I mean you are my Secretary."

"um..." Kagome looked down at the vibrating phone. Inuyasha had never assigned an actual id to his father's number, so every time the phone vibrated the bare number appeared on the screen under 'unknown caller' at the top left. "I don't know if I should..." Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows for a moment and she quickly took the phone. "Okay what do I say."

"Well first answer it." He said and she did just that pressing the talk button. She waited for him to give her another command but he didn't.

"what now..."

"Are you serious?" He asked and she turned away from him putting the phone to her ear.

"hello..." she said and the man on the other line paused.

"Who am I speaking with?" He asked realizing it was a woman instead of his actual son.

"This is Kagome Higurashi sir... Is this Mr. Takashi?" She asked and Inuyasha pushed himself closer wanting to hear.

"Yes this is him... who is this?" He asked his voice was very unpleasant and she could tell he was in a hostile mood. Inuyasha lowered himself near her for better access.

"I am your son's secretary..." she stuttered and Inutashio rolled his eyes.

"Can I speak to my son please?"

"Uh...one moment." she turned to give Inuyasha the phone not knowing how close he was. she instead bumped foreheads with him. She backed up putting a hand to her head but he just slightly moved. He put both his hands on her shoulders wanting to steady her. As soon as the pain left she realized how close she was to him. She was almost on his lap, the closeness didn't seem to bother him too much though. He just shook his head before mouthing... "I'm not here." She gave him a slight look returning to the phone. "I'm sorry sir but..."

"Okay tell him that he is extremely fucking late and he better come through this door in less than 15 minutes." With that he hung up the phone. She turned to face him and he just gave a side glimpse. He let his hands fall from her shoulders to her arms before dropping them completely. He didn't seem to notice that now they were awkwardly positioned near her hips and lap. He was deep in thought for awhile.

"Was he mad?" He asked it wasn't till he faced her did he notice how uncomfortable she was. He didn't know why till he realized how they were sitting. He backed up slightly. "sorry..." He said and she shook her head.

"No...I'm fine...I'm okay." She stuttered and it made him smile.

"What did he say?"

"Uh be there in 15 minutes." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Impossible..." he said and Kagome stared at him for a moment. She didn't think it was any of her business so she initially resisted the temptation to ask but for some reason now she really wanted to know.

"Why are you so late?" She asked and he faced her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want. I'd totally understand."

"Uh no...i don't care." He said with a shrug. He scratched the back of his head while thinking how he'd phrase it. It shouldn't have been that hard, so what he was out last night. He was a grown ass man almost twenty five. He looked towards her, he didn't have to mention too much of it, she was too innocent. "Uh...just out late." He said and she nodded. "I didn't keep track of time. It won't happen again." He lied, he had no intention of stopping it so there was no way that it could stop happening.

"Well I guess the only way to make up for being late is to come prepared." She said and he smiled agreeing with her. "So I was wondering if you'd like you could probably pitch this to Round industries when we get there. I think they'd go for it."

"I think you should pitch it." He said and Kagome looked at him in shock. "Really you should, it's your idea." He shrugged and Kagome smiled taking the whole thing as a joke. She closed the file for a moment putting it in his lap. "I'm serious..."

"It'll be taken seriously when you pitch it." He looked down at if for a moment setting it beside him. He probably wouldn't, it was his job during these stupid meetings to do and say as little as possible. He hated everything that had to do with business. He wasn't going to tell Kagome that of course, she seemed to breath and eat business. She was so in love with it, he only had an understanding for it and he let that dictate everything else.

"Thank you." He stated and she just smiled before grabbing something else.

"I also made a schedule for you, I started it before we left, I thought we could try to follow it. This way this won't happen again." He gave her a look that she of course didn't notice. she was too busy flipping through pages. "Like for instance after the meeting we could run through some ideas for an hour and a half you know just in case we actually pick up their company." She crossed her fingers with a smile on her face. "Hopefully right?" She asked and he nodded as she read over more. "We could break for lunch... or if you want breakfast. I did bring you a danish." she picked the box up again. "I know it's not much of a breakfast but it'll boost you up for the meeting."

"I can't eat anything right now." He said and he could tell she didn't understand why. Had she ever once in her life had a hangover?

"Okay later maybe...you know all I need is more personal things about you...you know so I can personalize your schedule. I'll know when you like to do things."

"I'm sort of spontaneous." He said while taking a sip of the coffee. He could see in the corner of his eyes her writing that down.

"Okay well what do you want to do after this meeting?" She asked and he shrugged for the third time.

"Sleep..."

"Okay...great...I can write that down...you know after every morning meeting you'll have personal time. You can do anything you want. How long do you sleep?"

"Uh...I really don't know Kagome...I uh... I just sleep." He said and she thought quietly for a moment. He didn't want to sound rude in front of her, he just wasn't in the mood to hold his frustrations in. He waited for her to speak and when she didn't he thought maybe he should apologize.

"Yeah..." She said after a while... "but that's why alarm clocks were invented. You don't have to know exactly how long you sleep, just how long you'd like to sleep." She was trying hard not to sound smart, but of course she did and Inuyasha gave her a long look for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Smart..." he stated.

"So I've been told. How about an hour and I'll wake you up." He nodded as she wrote.

!

!

!

They pulled up to the building at six forty five. Inuyasha had ignored a total of ten calls from his father and soon he just stopped calling all together. The limo driver carefully opened the door on Kagome's side making her slide a little distance to the end. Instead of waiting for the chauffeur to get to his side he slid himself out through the opened door as well. His phone began vibrating as soon as he stepped out. he was about to answer it, tell his father he was here when he got his first good look at Kagome. She was thanking the chauffeur while trying to bring down a fitted skirt that rounded her hips and held on to the shape of her legs. It wasn't too short but a little eye raising for corporate style. It ended a little too far up from the knee. She had a simple black closed toe heel that defined the shape of her legs beautifully, but one thing that caught his eyes the most was the barely there figure fitting turtle neck she wore as her top. It held on to her shape for dear life, she had it tucked in at the small of waist where the skirt sat. It covered enough skin but it left nothing to the imagination. It was as if the whole outfit was feigning modesty. She didn't seem to be uncomfortable in it though. He remembered the small nervousness she had the first time he saw her at the diner a few weeks ago.

She actually seemed comfortable in her clothes, almost as if she had no idea how remarkable she looked in them. She smiled up at him as the limo driver shut the door. "Should we start?" She asked. He looked up at her face realizing that she in fact didn't know. "I'm actually kind of excited about this." She admitted as he fought the overwhelming urge to keep staring at her. Her hair was in it's usual bun. Fantastically dark with shades of blue. The bundles of her thick hair rapped into a rather large doughnut bun at the top of her head, but this was the first time that her hairstyle so vividly captured her features. He had thought that in the car earlier. He didn't see it as a whole til she stood. He didn't say anything as she talked, she paused for a long time to hear his opinion.

When she turned slightly to look at him he was giving her that look again. Her mouth shut automatically and she turned forward looking at the lobby of the building. It had the set up of a corporate office a rather large front desk with a receptionist sitting and answering phone calls. Her throat went dry at that moment realizing it had to be the third time he gave her that look and still it made her insides turn into complete goo in a way that she couldn't explain. He was so unbelievably handsome. He should of known better then setting his eyes on any one girl like that. She stood at the front desk as the male receptionist silently beckoned her to wait. Inuyasha met her at her side a few seconds later.

"What did you say?" He asked referring to the question she had asked earlier before he gave her "the look." She didn't dare gaze at him though instead she stared forward as the man in the front hung up the phone and looked up. He had his eyes on Kagome waiting for the reason she was here. She didn't say anything instead she stood off to the right forcing him to eye Inuyasha. As soon as he saw him he knew automatically who it was.

"Oh Mr. Takashi, we were waiting for you. They are all on the third floor, conference room A." He nodded as he turned back to Kagome.

She had her eyes staring at the folders in her arms trying desperately not to look at him. She had a million different emotions running through her head at once she didn't need him to mess that balance up. "Earlier, whatever it was you asked. Sorry I was in a daze." He excused. It was funny that he found himself so ridiculously attracted to her. It was just something about her that put him on edge. Maybe the way she did things, she had the attitude and the self-esteem of a person who was far less appealing then she actually was. Maybe it was the idea that he could try as he might but he would never be able to fully have her. It had to be that, he didn't like to work too hard on chasing after girls, he never really had to, but when he_ did_. He loved it to be difficult, but Kagome's difficulty ranged somewhere near the impossible.

"Oh it was no big deal." She said while heading towards the elevator. She pressed the 'up' button as Inuyasha watched her. She had a binder pressed up against her chest which reminded him that the folder she gave him was in the limo. When the elevator finally came down there were three other people on it. Kagome thanked the heavens she wouldn't have to ride alone with him, but as soon as the doors opened all three of them headed out. She watched them go for a moment realizing how stupid it was to think they'd stay. They were on the last floor, why would they ride down to the lobby just to go up. She stepped in and Inuyasha followed. There were only three floors in the whole building, and guessing by the size of the town it was probably the biggest building they had.

The doors closed and an awkward silence fell on both of them. Kagome had her eyes paralleled to the floor pretending to look down at the binders in her arms. She moved them slightly letting them fall to her hands for a moment. She didn't say anything though she had a strange feeling in her stomach that he was looking at her. She couldn't bring herself to turn to face him, but she was slowly mustering the strength. When she finally decided to turn and check, the doors slipped open and she took a step forward. He followed after her and she slowed down to allow him to catch up with her pace. He did and it only increased the tension between them. She didn't say anything and neither did he. She was so wrapped up in trying to find out what to say to break the ice that she didn't notice him stop. She was walking forward when she felt someone grab hold of her arm. He pulled her towards him reminding her of the diner yesterday morning.

"Sorry about that, but it's room A..." He stated and she just stared up at him still a little surprised. "Next time I'll just call your name." He said and she smiled slightly realizing that that was in fact what he said last time. He noticed her grin and he couldn't help but smile back, though he had no idea why she was smiling.

"Uh...I had a quick question before we go in." She asked while opening one of the binders she had. He looked down at it with her. "Did you want me to write anything down during the meeting, or did you want me to type, I didn't bring my computer, but I can write down everything then type it out. I'll print it out..."

"No...you don't have to worry about any of that Kagome." He said making her furrow her eyebrows in obvious confusion. "My brother and my dad usually worry about the whole picking up the client thing." He admitted but she was still confused. "They sort of just dump all the paperwork on me." With that he was going to turn and open the door but Kagome quickly moved to block it slightly.

"So what do you want me to do."

He looked down at her for a moment. "Nothing..." He said suddenly. "Just listen." She didn't like that idea very much but she wasn't going to argue. He watched her waiting for her to say anything else, she didn't but instead she took a step towards him. She wasn't really thinking of the action, just doing it. She grabbed hold of his tie and straightened it while carefully untucking one of the collars. He stared down at her blue eyes as she did and when she was done he let a hand run past the solid black tie. "Good..." He asked and she blushed slightly.

"Yeah...handsome..." She stated and when she realized she admitted it she bit down on her lip quickly. He decided for her sake he'd pretend he didn't hear that.

"Okay...thank you." He said turning around towards the door. She mentally slapped herself before rolling her eyes as she watched him head in. She followed afterwards stopping in her spot when she took in the room. There was a rectangular long table in the middle of it and about four men sat on one side. They were talking but as soon as the door opened all conversation ended and everyone stopped to face them. They stared at Inuyasha but a majority kept weary eyes on her. She looked around slowly on the other side of the table sat two men and she knew exactly who they were. They both had silver hair matching Inuyasha's and the most gorgeous golden eyes. The oldest of the two got up as soon as they walked in.

"There he is." He said turning to face them both. He was even more handsome close up. There was no doubting he was Inuyasha's father but his face was almost perfect. Broaden by the fact that his age had at no point diminished his features but seemed to enhance them. He put an arm around him before facing the rest of the room. "This is my second born." He announced, and the whole group rose up at the announcement. Inuyasha walked forward, it was unbeknownst to the rest of the room but his father had tighten the grip around his shoulder and it was becoming a bit painful. As he reached a hand out to start shaking the hand of the first man his father slowly leaned forward "Who is she..." He whispered threateningly. Inuyasha looked slightly towards Kagome who was putting papers in order before looking up at his father.

"You're choking me..." He said releasing himself from his father's hold. "It's nice to see you too by the way." He then turned around shaking another man's hand "Hi..." He said.

"Hello...Inuyasha is it..." One of the men asked. "I'm Mr. Kai.." Inuyasha smiled realizing that he was the founder of Round Industries. He held his hand a bit longer wanting to make a comment but Mr. Kai's eyes swept towards Kagome's instead for the second time, and both Inuyasha and his father turned to look at her. She didn't seem to know they were staring. She closed her binder after a moment and stood straight. At that point Mr. Kai began smiling and he released Inuyasha's hand. "And who is this...you have a daughter I didn't know about." He joked looking towards Inutashio. The group laughed for a short while and Kagome took that as her moment to introduce herself.

"Hi..." she said walking forward with a hand out. He took her hand quickly smiling down at her. "Mr. Kai right, it's a pleasure, Kagome."

"Kagome..." He said. "Well I must say your a breath of fresh air, as you can see we're a room full of men." He said and she swept her eyes through the room again. She smiled and he of course grinned back. "gorgeous..." he stated and she felt her cheeks turn red. "I'm sure you get that a lot though."

"Not nearly enough..." She said shyly. And Inuyasha rolled his eyes before turning to face his father. Kagome caught the movement but didn't understand why he was so annoyed. She stared at him for a bit seeing him begin talking to his father. Mr Kai noticed her distraction quickly.

"So if you don't mind me asking..." He said making her turn forward. "Do you have any relations to any of the Takashi's?" He asked and Kagome gave him a look, her mind was to engrossed at what Inuyasha could possibly be saying she couldn't bring herself to pay him any mind. Though it seemed as if he just asked if she was related to the Takashi's, did he really believe that. They were a family of youkai's. He narrowed his eyes waiting and then she finally realized what he meant. He had just asked if she was involved with any of them romantically. Why would he think that, didn't she look as if she was here for business?

"No...not at all..." She said quickly. "I'm a secretary." She said and then she shook her head. "Well I'm not really a Secretary...I'm an accountant, but..."

"She's our secretary." Inutaisho..." announced cutting her off. She looked at him a little surprised. "But we should return to business." He said but Mr. Kai didn't seem finished with the concept.

"An accountant?" He asked... "You don't look a day over twenty." He said and she rose an eyebrow. That was actually a vast improvement from how old people used to think she was.

"Twenty two..." she said before realizing her mistake. "I mean twenty three." He smiled approaching her again. Inutashio gave his middle son a look and Inuyasha sighed.

"So I suppose it's my fault that your client is a perv." He whispered and Inutashio put a hand on his shoulder, gripping it like before and steering him towards their side of the table. Inuyasha took a seat in the back near his oldest brother. He had been writing something down the whole time and didn't even bother to look up or wave. It wasn't until after Kagome finished shaking the hands of the other three men and walking toward their side of the table did Sesshomaru look up. He let his eyes follow her down the row of chairs until she got to the end of the table. She took a seat near Inuyasha in the back and began taking papers out. Sesshomaru at that point let his eyes draw back to his work before looking up again to continue the conversation they were having before his brother arrived.

"Everyone's so nice." Kagome said with a grin as she took out a pen from the pocket of one of her binders. Inuyasha smiled at her naivety. Of course they were nice, they were all middle aged men. She was young, gorgeous, and female. She turned to look at Inuyasha and her grin widened a bit. "Why are you laughing?" She asked and he just shook his head making her frown a bit before deciding to get to work. She turned to face the conversation at hand looking towards the oldest Takashi son. She didn't notice him when she walked in though she found that impossible when she really set her eyes on him. He was gorgeous just like his brother, but in a flawless way like his father. He wasn't aged though, he was rather young but mature at the same time. When he spoke he only spoke in facts and he seemed completely bored with everything that came out of his own mouth. It was hard to believe that this was the man Rin was so undeniably in love with. He seemed to be the exact opposite of her, he had no enthusiasm when he spoke and he had this dull way of mentioning numbers, but she wrote down most of what he said. Inuyasha had told her not to take notes, but that seemed like a ludicrous idea.

"Yes Yes I understand...It'll be great economically, but I'm not sure you understand what I'm hoping to achieve with my company." Mr. Kai said and Kagome looked to The oldest Takashi who didn't seem too effected by what Mr. Kai said. He instead sorted out his papers before looking at his father. It seemed like a silent cue for him to talk, because right away Mr. Takashi took the floor. He said almost exactly what his son had said, it was like they didn't understand that Mr. Kai wasn't interested in any of that. He wanted a new approach completely. She listened for awhile at the arrangements at hand before turning slightly to look at Inuyasha. He had been very quiet and she wanted to see if he was as involved as she was. When she turned she was surprised to see a handsomely cunning grin on his face while he looked down at his lap. She followed his glance to his cellphone. He was staring at something on it instead of paying attention.

She wanted to desperately find out what it was, she got that jealous feeling again. She had a feeling that she knew exactly who it was, probably some girl, one that he met last night when he went out with Rin. She dropped her pen and moved closer to him. She didn't even know why she cared, it was Inuyasha Takashi, he was so unbelievably gorgeous he could get any girl if he just looked at her. She should of just came to terms with the fact that it was a girl and leave it alone. They weren't dating, they weren't even friends, she was just his secretary for the time being and she wasn't even doing her job, she was snooping. She sat up straight and craned her head, she still couldn't see much but he had noticed her.

"Hey..." He said making her look up, her face turned completely red at that and he just stared not knowing why. He noticed she was moving unnaturally close to him, but he had thought she was trying to get his attention.

"Hey..." she said back smiling innocently. "Really interesting stuff..." she said making him shift his glance to the men talking. He looked back at her and she looked down at her paper. "So are you going to...you know... use my approach...your brother and dad...you know they could really use it." He let his eyes shift to the paper she was now pretending to write on. She instead was drawing a picture of a flower slowly as she talked.

"No...they don't need me. They'll get it sooner or later." He said bluntly and Kagome looked up at him but he didn't notice, he was already back to looking at his phone and jotting things down on it. She faced away from him back to the conference. Sesshomaru had taken the floor again and he seemed a little annoyed. Mr. Kai sat up listening intently but Kagome could see his frustration as well. At the end of Sesshomaru's presentation he got up making everyone look over at him.

"I really don't think you understand what I'm looking for." He said bluntly and Kagome turned to see if Inuyasha had gotten that. Obviously he hadn't, he was now writing something on one of Kagome's forms that were sitting off to the side. She didn't know exactly what he was writing but when she sat back slightly she could see a badly drawn picture of the sun. It had a lopsided smile on it and looked sort of like an egg white. She rolled her eyes partially watching as Mr. Kai gathered his things and started for the door. The other men with him began doing the same thing and Kagome could see the frustration on Inutashio's face. "I'll think some things through, and I'll give you my decision tomorrow morning." After a few hand shakes they were out the door and Kagome watched them leave before looking at the oldest Takashi's faces. Inuyasha was actually paying attention at that point but Kagome hadn't noticed.

"It's fine dad...we'll get them tomorrow." He said making his father stare daggers at his direction.

"We'll..." He snapped and that just made Inuyasha look down at the file in a mixture of defeat and overwhelming carelessness. She knew how amazing Inuyasha was at his job, but it made no sense to her why he didn't show it when it really mattered. "You didn't say anything, you came more than an hour late and you brought...brought...some bimbo." He said while pointing in Kagome's direction. Her breath left her lungs as she sunk in her seat. Did Inutashio really think she was some air head who was only on the job for being attractive? It was all starting to make sense, of course he did. Look at what she was wearing, no wonder Mr. Kai was so nice. It all made sense, she could feel embarrassment sink into her gut and she looked down at the stacks of paper sitting on the table. Inutashio continued his screaming at Inuyasha who didn't say anything, he was a master at ignoring him, but when he brought something else up about her being a harlot he intervened.

"She's not a harlot or a bimbo..." Inuyasha said out of nowhere. "She's my secretary and very well qualified. I told you I didn't want to go on this damn trip this year, so don't start screaming at me if I decide I don't want to do anything on it. Did you ever think that maybe he doesn't want to run his business the way you want him to. Maybe he worked just as hard as you did making it, and he wants to run it himself. Just because he's not interested doesn't mean you have to take your frustration out on me."

Inutashio stared at him while Kagome decided to pretend to sort through papers. "Is that the excuse you're using this time?" He asked and Inuyasha stood up at that moment and walked towards the door.

"I don't have to take this." He stated calmly leaving the room all together. Inutashio watched him for a moment before sighing and looking at his oldest son. "we need a new strategy, I'll be damned if we let round industries slip."

"Would it be such a bad thing." Sesshomaru asked with a shrug. "They're just a small company, they aren't a loss."

"Yeah but they're a gain Sesshomaru, it doesn't matter how small." He began pacing the floor in anger and Kagome stared at him. They both seemed to be pretending she wasn't in the room, just the way she liked it. "I don't have time to schedule a third day for this bullshit...I'm going to head over to Mr. Kai's office and see if he'll reschedule later today, I'll make it after lunch. If you see your brother tell him." Inutashio turned towards the door and walked swiftly out. She watched him leave before laying her eyes on Sesshomaru. He was writing again he seemed very into his work so she decided to quietly organize her papers.

A few silent moments passed when he decided to actually say something. "So a secretary?" he stated but Kagome took it as a question. She turned to face him but he was still writing when he asked the question which confused her slightly. She was about to answer but he interrupted her. "Or what did you say, an accountant was it...?"

"Yeah...I'm an accountant...a head accountant at your brother's branch." She told him and finally he glanced up at her. He didn't have a smile on his face but he did seem slightly amused, the expression was in his gorgeous golden eyes.

"Relax I believe you." He told her, and that seemed to actually surprise her. She was so offended by what his father said, she had thought he felt the same way. "You'll have to excuse my father sometimes he forgets how to act when business is involved." He said and Kagome just nodded, "But you can't blame him can you?"

"Excuse me." She asked not understanding what he meant.

"I don't mean to be rude, I'm just saying you can't be entirely mad at him. I mean look at you." Kagome's face turned extremely red again and she looked down at the conference table embarrassed. Sesshomaru caught the change in her expression and decided to change his approach. "I don't mean to embarrass you or hurt your feelings. I meant it as a compliment." She looked up and he took in her face again. " Mr. Kai was quite right, you are gorgeous. It's easy to believe that you're here for show."

"I'm not..." she said. "I work as a top accountant...I've never even been a secretary..."

"Like I said I believe you. You don't have to take out you're Ivy league degree." He told her and she just stared not knowing what to say. She didn't even understand why he was talking to her. "So you work for my brother. Is that all you do for him?" He asked and she widened her eyes realizing what he meant. "I'm not being brash, I mean are you dating him?"

"No...not at all...I just work for him."

"That's good." He stated and she didn't understand why that was so good. He watched her face noticing her confusion. "I can see you're slightly naïve." He said. "I get that you're smart, probably really smart to be, what was it? 23 and work on the main floor of an international corporation, but you have to know that there are probably a lot of other women working as accountants on that exact floor right?" He asked and she nodded and he flashed her a subtle handsome smile. "But out of all those women you were picked to be here, so tell me the honest truth, you don't think that has anything to do with the way you look?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes turning away from him and looking at her papers. He watched her for a moment before getting back to work.

"You don't know me." She said and he looked up at her.

"I know I don't. I'm sitting here waiting for you to prove me wrong." He said and she just stared at him. She was about to say something else when the door opened and Inutashio came back in with Mr. Kai and Inuyasha following behind. Kagome stood up with Sesshomaru her feelings still slightly hurt. She couldn't help but cross her arms, why was everyone acting like she was some sort of tramp.

"I'm sorry for calling you back in, It's not my intention to waste your time."

"Then why did you call him back in?" Inuyasha wondered out loud making both Inutashio and Mr. Kai stare at him in shock. He slipped himself into the room and walked forward towards Kagome. He didn't make eye contact with her but sat next to her in the spot he had occupied before.

"I don't have much time. I scheduled an early meeting for today... I have to set up for it. You sure we can't go through this tomorrow."

"I'd love to, but we have to be off by the afternoon, and I had tomorrow set up for your signing. If you'd like to pass on the opportunity, I'd understand, but to speak a bit candidly, I'd have to say it's a mistake on your part. Maybe we didn't specify what we're offering you." He said while giving his oldest son a look. It was some sort of cue for Sesshomaru to begin speaking. Apparently Inutaisho had wanted Sesshomaru to come up with more strategies while he was out, but he had been too busy insulting her to think of any. He pulled out some papers reading through some trying to calmly find something that wasn't there. Kagome smiled widely loving his scrambling, she couldn't help but let a few sneers pass her lips. Inuyasha looked over at her knowing she was laughing.

"Sesshomaru..." Inutashio snapped threateningly and he put a finger up as he went through the folder. Kagome put a hand to her lips to suppress the laughter but Sesshomaru had heard her this time. He turned to face her and she boldly let the smile show on her face. To her and Inuyasha's surprise he wasn't upset he was actually slightly amused, he threw an overly handsome look that was obviously directed to her, it made Inuyasha narrow his eyes slightly. "Sesshomaru..." Inutashio snapped again wanting to get his attention.

"Yeah...I was just searching for something..." He said looking up, "But I realized that it's not as good as I thought it was, especially since the secretary...she came up with something much better." He said and Kagome widened her eyes and everyone in the room looked up at her. "she ran it by me earlier, I think it's exactly what you're looking for Mr. Kai." He said as he turned towards Kagome too, she could tell by the look on his face that he was only doing this out of spite. Why did he hate her so much. She hadn't done anything to him, she would be damned if he actually got the best of her.

"Uh..." she stuttered while looking around. "I...um..."

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Mr. Kai asked and Inutashio shook his head before eying his son.

"I'm wondering the same thing." He turned to face the door as Mr. Kai started for it.

Sesshomaru gave her a look and her stomach twisted. "No...I do have an idea." Kagome said making Mr. Kai turn around, but Inutashio was trying to force him to face his way. He wanted to save himself from further embarrassment, but it literally pained her to let Sesshomaru get the upper hand. "I understand what you want." She said and Mr. Kai turned fully to face her. "You mentioned that you want to put your customers first as your primary goal." She said and Mr. Kai looked as if he wanted to say something but she interrupted. "Well you didn't say it today, but you've said it before. Well I've ran some of your numbers off earlier, and I think you know how beneficial being a part of Takashi corporations is, but you also know the set backs from it as well..."

Inutashio walked forward interrupting her. "Mr. Kai, you don't have to listen to her."

"I want too." He said making her smile as she backed up slightly towards the table. She walked back to her spot on the table grabbing her folder from it's binder, Inuyasha looked at her cautiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked and she gave him a strange look.

"what you told me I should do...you remember?" He nodded slightly but she could tell something was bothering him. "what's wrong?" She asked and he looked up in a strange way, she had no idea what he was thinking or what it meant, but she waited for his answer.

"I can't exactly tell you right now can I..." he asked letting false humor lighten his words. She stared at him for a moment as he looked back at his father. She took that as his way of telling her to get back to what she was doing.

"Uh...so...what are some of the set backs?" She asked trying to remember where she left off. You won't have your company anymore it'll be ours." She said and she could tell by the face he made that was exactly what bothered him. "But what if there was a way you could keep your company and get benefits of Takashi corporations?" He looked intrigued and she smiled.

"That's impossible." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly from his spot and Kagome threw him a look.

"Why..." she asked and he faced her.

"We don't have a policy like that, it's either we buy him out or nothing."

"That's not necessarily true." Kagome said turning to face Mr. Kai who was taking a seat at his previous spot. "There are a lot of methods to taking over a company, have you ever thought of doing a fraction of two methods. We can customize one just for Mr. Kai." Kagome said while looking away from Sesshomaru and towards the man in front of her. "So what do you look for in a company?" she asked but she didn't give him a chance to speak. "You want to have a corporation that branches out to different countries but also keeps the small business feel. See what Mr. Takashi doesn't understand." Kagome said referring to Sesshomaru with a flick of her hand so that none of the other Takashi's got confused. "Is that nothings black and white, Takashi corporations doesn't have to buy out Round industries, and that's actually a good thing, because to be honest we don't know how to handle a company such as yours, and I think you know that." She said with a slight smile.

"I actually have to stop you there." Sesshomaru said sitting up.

"Shush...let her talk." Inutashio snapped making both his son's look up at him, but he was still eyeing Kagome.

"What would you say if we were to merge with your company." Inutashio was going to interrupt now. He didn't like that idea, Rounds was such a small company, and even if it was growing it still wasn't worth merging with.

"What type of merger, I won't be bought by the word in itself. I understand that you can still take a large amount of my resources." Mr. Kai said and Kagome nodded agreeing.

"And we will, we'll take almost all of it." Kagome said honestly. "Because though your company is growing rather rapidly it's not growing nearly fast enough for your taste, and if you allow yourself to be bought by us then you'll be able to achieve far more in a short period of time."

"Yes but I won't be achieving anything if you have control of my company." He said tiredly and Kagome nodded.

"This is true, but this is where the unique part comes in, we take Round industries while allowing you to keep your title as head. Imagine this in front of your building, Round industries and in small print a division of Takashi corporations. You'll be able to make the same decisions you always wanted but with a bigger playing field."

"You mean to tell me you'll let me still be the head of my company and you'll fund it. I'll be able to do what I want."

"With reason." Kagome stated and he narrowed his eyes thinking it over. "Round industries is yours Mr. Kai, you wouldn't do anything to it that would harm it in any way. I think we all know that, you've done a fine job with it all this time, that's why we have our eyes on it. So any decision you make we'll ultimately back it, you'll keep your staff and make day to day decisions just like you have been doing. You'll just be bigger, you'll have the resources to reach the world more customers in shorter time, you'll be able to put your big picture ideas to work." She said and He stared at her for awhile before sitting up.

"what did you say your name was?" He asked and she smiled.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She stated and he nodded while rising up.

"Well how can I say no?" He said which made her smile widen. He looked to Inutaisho. "I'm on board, just as long as the contract reads what she just said. I'll sign it tomorrow morning." He walked forward shaking Kagome's hand before giving it to Inutashio. They talked for awhile as Kagome stared at them with a smile. The nerves she was feeling was turning slowly into pure joy. She hadn't noticed but Sesshomaru was staring at her intently. Mr. Kai left and the room got quiet before Inutashio set his eyes on Inuyasha.

"You heard that, I need a contract written up by tonight." He said and Inuyasha groaned while sitting back in his chair.

"I'll do it." Kagome said making him whip his head towards her.

"Who are you?" He asked with a mixture of happiness and confusion. She didn't say anything she just stared. "Well I have to thank you, Mrs. Higurashi was it? You did something that none of my son's could." She shook her head about to comment on that. "No seriously I have to apologize for earlier, you really did a great thing for this company. You're an accountant, are you? I'll see to it that you get a hefty raise." He said while walking towards the door. He looked to Sesshomaru, "fetch my things I'm going to make a call and head to the limo." He said while walking out the opened door. Sesshomaru rose up and walked around the table to his father's spot.

Kagome watched him for awhile before setting her eyes on Inuyasha. He had a smile on his face. "Congratulations." He said and she shrugged.

"It was nothing really..." She said and he just raised an eyebrow before pushing some of her papers sloppily into the binder. She cringed slightly walking towards him. "Don't do that..." she mumbled quietly and he got up.

"Sorry, I'm just ready to go." She nodded as her OCD acted up and she began reorganizing papers.

"I'll see you downstairs." He said but she was too busy organizing. Inuyasha looked up at his brother who was grabbing the remainder of their dads things. He headed for the door and Inuyasha watched him leave. He didn't know why but he didn't want Kagome in the same room with him. He thought he was just being paranoid but deep down he knew he was slightly jealous. He took a few steps to the right and then walked towards the door completely. She finished packing up her things and headed out as well. She couldn't help the smile from forming on her lips. She was more then excited, she was so ridiculously proud of herself she couldn't see straight. It felt like she finally proved herself. When she came in and Mr. Takashi completely hated the idea of her, it seemed like now he had changed his mind.

When she turned the corner the elevator was slowly closing without thinking she quickly ran after it wanting to slip into the doors. "Please hold the door." she announced and before the sliding doors could close completely she saw someone's dark shoe slip into the opening. The doors stopped automatically and then began opening. She smiled slightly taking a few steps forward when she realized who was standing in the doorway. He wasn't looking towards her because he was angrily looking at someone behind him. It wasn't until he moved to the side did she notice Sesshomaru standing off to the left. He seemed frustrated but when he looked ahead and noticed her he eased up a bit, Inuyasha turned from his brother to her, he rose his eyebrows in realization before stepping away from the door.

"Well come in then." He told her and she quickly looked down before joining them in the elevator. As soon as she got in it became awkwardly silent almost as if they had just been talking, but somehow they couldn't continue. She decided she'd try to make herself invisible as much as possible. The doors closed and she crossed her arms over her pile of things while trying to look busy sorting already organized papers.

"You don't exactly have a say in it." Sesshomaru commented after a few silent seconds. Inuyasha gave him a sturdy look that showed he wasn't too happy. The doors opened and he quickly left leaving her with his younger brother. Kagome waited for him to leave the elevator before following. They didn't say anything, just silently left the building. It wasn't until they got to the limo and she slid in did he say anything.

"So...what are you planning on doing tonight?" He asked as the limo driver shut the door after them. He had his phone near him again making her think he was on it, so she didn't say anything. He looked over at her and she realized he was in fact referring to her.

"Me..." She asked and he smiled slightly in that ridiculously handsome way.

"No the chauffeur." He joked and she smiled slightly to show she found the comment somewhat funny. "Yeah you of course...I think we should celebrate your obvious win." He said and she was a bit shocked at the suggestion, she wanted to take him up on it but she couldn't. What he did with Rin and the others really wasn't her scene she'd feel out of place, and it didn't matter anyway she had to write up a contract by tomorrow morning.

"I don't know..." She said with a shrug. She let some of her folders down beside her and she positioned herself towards him.

"What do you mean you don't know." He asked looking her over fully. She was gorgeous but she had the body language of someone a bit sheepish. She had her arms tucked tightly near her as if she was too overly shy to be facing him.

She shrugged a bit not knowing what to say. She didn't really want to go, but because he was asking her she had an overwhelming urge to say yes. _He_ was asking and that meant he wanted her there, that had to account for something. "Where to?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Does it matter?" He asked and she didn't understand what he meant by that. "Just out, trust me, you'll love it, it'll loosen you up."

She knew by that it wouldn't be somewhere she really wanted to go. "I don't think I can, but I'm tempted." She lied. "I have to work on that contract, and other things..." She said turning slightly away. He looked at her for awhile more though. He had something to ask her but he left it on the tip of his tongue not wanting to make their supposedly professional relationship odd. He was trying to convince himself not to, but did it matter at this point?

"So..." he said making her turn to face him again. "You met my brother." He said hoping that would make the topic a bit lighter. She nodded not thinking anything odd with the question.

"Yeah I did, he was..." she hesitated and he watched her face wanting to see what she thought of him. "Uh nice I guess." She lied. Sesshomaru was everything but nice. He nodded and though she thought it was a little too personal the question slipped out of her mouth. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wanted to know what you thought of my family." He lied. She nodded awkwardly and he just watched her. "I'm glad he was being professional." She agreed slightly but didn't say anything. He couldn't find anything else to say so he let the conversation go dry though he wanted to know more about what she thought of Sesshomaru. His brother was usually extremely picky when it came to women and though Kagome was gorgeous and he could tell Sesshomaru thought so too, she wasn't really his brothers over sophisticated type. Well he had thought she wasn't but it turned out she very much was, because Sesshomaru had taken a liking to her and had asked him if he was in any sort of relationship with her in the elevator. He didn't like the idea of her liking or dating Sesshomaru, he told himself it was for Rin's sake but in all honesty it wasn't and he had no idea what it was.

After awhile of silence she began sorting through papers and they didn't really speak till they pulled up to the hotel. "Well I'm going to call up a few people, if you change your mind about going we'll leave later tonight." Kagome smiled slightly as the chauffeur opened his door.

"Maybe, but I'll probably just order room service and celebrate by myself."

"Well if you change your mind then you know where my room is." He joked while sliding out of the car.

!

!

!

As soon as she got settled down in her room she began working on the contract. She was getting a majority done when she got a call on her phone. She paused for a moment not really wanting to be disturbed, but after the second ring she answered. "Hello..."

"Hey Kagome it's Rin." She mentally sighed but didn't say anything. "I hear congratulations are in order, apparently you landed some big business thingy." She said and Kagome sat up in shock. She could feel her face blush and that feeling of total pleasure come over her. She pushed herself away from the hotel's desk wanting to thank Rin humbly, but before she could Rin interrupted. "So you saw Sesshomaru?" She asked and Kagome grew extremely annoyed. "How did he look? What was he wearing?

"Yea...I saw him." Rin waited for her to continue but she never did. "Rin, I'm really busy maybe we can talk about this later."

"Yeah later tonight. Inuyasha says you don't want to go out and celebrate, what's wrong? She asked and Kagome just shrugged not knowing what to say. It didn't really matter any way if Rin wanted her to go out tonight she would have to. "I think you should take a break, relax a little, all you do is work."

"This is my first night working really Rin, and I'm not like you and Ayame, I'm here to work..." She said but she knew it wouldn't change Rin's mind.

"Well your going to stress yourself out. Anyway, tell me a little about Sesshomaru, please." Kagome sat up in shock. She could of sworn that Rin would have tried to pressure her into going out tonight, but she for the first time wasn't. She didn't really want to talk about Sesshomaru but if it kept Rin from forcing her to do something she didn't want to she'd indulge.

"Uh he was there, he looks a lot like Inuyasha." Kagome commented, even though she already knew before hand how Sesshomaru looked like. She saw him in magazines a few times, he did in fact look considerably different in person. She searched for more things to say, what was it that girls like to hear about their crushes. She didn't really know.

"Okay what else." Rin said in excitement. Kagome thought hard, she didn't want to mention how much of an asshole he was, that would upset Rin.

"Uh he was wearing a suit today, and a tie..." Rin rolled her eyes not liking the information.

"Boring, next time you see him, take notes...any way Inuyasha said we're leaving at ten tonight, If you change your mind you should come meet us down at the hotel's parking lot."

"Yeah sure, maybe." She said and Rin hung up suddenly without notice. She paused for a moment before getting back to work.

!

!

!

It was late when she heard someone knock on the door, she was so engrossed in what she was doing she had forgotten what Rin had told her earlier. She invited her to go out at ten, and she remembered purposely taking a shower at that time just in case Rin decided to force her to come, but she hadn't. It was now 12 in the morning. She doubted that they'd be back so soon. Someone knocked again and she hesitated. She was almost done, all she had to do is review the contract and send it to Mr. Takashi and Inuyasha to review it. It was going to be sent late, but she hoped he'd be able to look through it quickly before the signing. The knock continued and she sighed before raising up and going to the door. There was a little peephole in the hotel door but when she looked through it she didn't see anything. It reminded her instantly of the time Rin came to her apartment late and placed her hand over the peephole, but this time she could see everything, even the door across from her, but there wasn't anyone there.

She unlocked the door while rolling her eyes. "Rin, that's not funny." She said annoyingly, but when the door finally opened and she looked out her heart began beating rapidly and her eyes opened widely. He had one hand in his pocket looking down at his watch, but when he noticed she opened the door he looked up and smiled sadistically.

"Rin..." he said momentarily, he looked as if he knew the name somewhere but then let it go. Kagome just stared at him in shock. What the hell was he doing here. What did he want at twelve in the morning. "Can I come in?" He asked but she was still stuck in her spot. He stared at her momentarily, "please..." he asked and when she just stood there he crossed his eyes in confusion. "Okay, I apologize for dropping in unannounced, but I didn't know your number and I had something important to ask. I hope you weren't sleeping." He said while quickly looking over her. She had on a long pair of pajama pants with clouds and little stars covering them and a lavender t-shirt to match. He thought they were hideous, very much a turn off, but he was_ intereste_d in Kagome for far more than her sense of style.

"Uh... I um..." she stuttered not knowing what to say, but as soon as the initial shock of seeing Sesshomaru Takashi in front of her door passed she could finally process movements. She stepped to the side allowing him to come in, though she had a strange feeling about it. He walked in and looked around raising his eyebrows.

"Wow...clean, like A-type clean." he commented before turning to face her.

"Uh thanks..." she said, though she didn't really think that was a compliment. He walked over to the desk and sat on the chair she once occupied making her salvage for another seat. She had a weird feeling in her stomach that could only be soothed by assuming that he was here to talk business.

"Oh and my apologies, but congratulations for yesterday's meeting, you were amazing." He said making her blush. He then looked around before laying his eyes on her. "So where's my brother?" She gave him a strange look. Why would Inuyasha be here?

"He's out..." Kagome said making him look straight at her. She didn't wear any make up but she was still very attractive, he mentally checked that on his list.

"Of course he is...so what have you been doing. Working on the contract you so generously volunteered to complete. I actually wrote up the primary contract, but of course it's not usable sense you changed the policy." He said and she just nodded knowing that already. "You know if you hadn't volunteered Inuyasha would have done it. You could have been going out..." he said and she narrowed her eyes not understanding what he meant. "He probably wouldn't be out if he did it...who knows what he's doing now, he could be having sex." Kagome felt the color on her face disappear. That definitely wasn't business talk. "Do you hate the idea of him with somebody else?" He asked and Kagome widened her eyes. "You look a little green, so I'm guessing yes..."

She shook her head wanting to reply. "I'm not seeing Inuyasha, I work for him." She said though he was correct she didn't really like that idea, but she didn't have a say in his personal life.

"All you do is work for him?" He asked and she nodded making him smile lightly. He trained his eyes on her, waiting to see any sort of sign of a lie. Anything that showed she had any feelings for his younger brother. "Do you want to do more than work for him?" Her face turned red and his smile widened.

"I thought you had something important to tell me...business related." She stuttered and he stuck up an eyebrow.

"I never said business related." He said, "But it is important..."

"Well if it has nothing to do with business I don't think I can help you with it." She admitted raising up from her seat. She walked away from him in the opposite direction. He watched as she made herself busy by straightening up binders that were set immaculately on the dresser.

"Well I'm sure you can, but you're absolutely correct. Let me jump to my conclusion. As you probably already know every year during this time my father hosts a get together in one of our major cities. It's sort of towards the middle of the trip, it's for investors and clients. My father calls it the company dinner." He said and Kagome nodded telling him she knew about it. Well he requires us to accompany someone every year, and seeing as you're not involved with my brother, maybe you and I could..." He paused when he saw the look of total unadulterated shock run through her face. "You shouldn't leave your mouth opened like that, flies will get in." He said mockingly and she closed her mouth and narrowed her eyes making him rather pleased. "Well sense you're not with my brother you should go with me. It's nothing romantic, really I just have to show face is all."

She hesitated thinking it over while walking back to her seat. She couldn't believe Sesshomaru Takashi was asking her out, she had literally never in a million years think she'd be asked out by a Takashi, but still she had to admit she wasn't as flattered as she should of been. It made her think that perhaps it wasn't the right Takashi. She looked over at Sesshomaru who was turned nosily towards her laptop looking at her completed contract. She should of just said yes, he was gorgeous, handsome, her mom would look at the paper and her jaw would drop, but as soon as she readied herself to accept she automatically thought of Rin and it halted her. "I'm sorry I can't..." she said and he just nodded almost as if he understood.

"Of course, I knew I was doing something wrong. What is it that women like to hear every time you ask them out?" He asked himself. "As if me asking them out isn't flattering enough. My apologies." He said suddenly looking up at her. "Let me do this over..." he rose from his seat and walked carefully towards her. He stopped inches away and grabbed her right hand while staring into her eyes. "Kagome...Kagome right, that's your name...right? Well I find you fairly attractive, and I think you're intelligent and a perfect fit to accentuate me at my father's dinner, will you please do me a great pleasure by accompanying me?" He asked and Kagome stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly. She knew it was rude but she couldn't help herself. She tried holding it in but without warning she began bursting out in laughter. It was so sudden that she couldn't believe she was doing it, Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes as she put two hands over her mouth. "So what do you say..." He snapped and she shook her head.

"I really...I don't know what to say." she admitted.

"Why don't you say yes..." He told her and she shook her head. "why not..."

"Because..." she was about to mention Rin when she realized that would be a mistake. "I just can't, it's out of my place, I'm a Secretary." She told him.

"Trust me it's not. My father would love it. He adores you, all he could do was talk you up in the limo today, he'd be delighted." She sat up when she heard that.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. "Well I'm not sure...I"

"If it's about Inuyasha forget it, he probably has another woman lined up to take." He insured her and she furrowed her eyebrows. Why did he think she liked Inuyasha so much. She was sure it didn't show. "Trust me, you'll be a branch head soon enough if my father believed you were dating me. It's a career move for you." He informed her.

"really...?" she asked thinking it over and he just nodded, but still she couldn't do it to Rin. "I don't know..." he sighed obviously annoyed.

"What don't you know."

"I have a _friend_." She said and it was one of the first times she had called Rin a _friend_. "she sort of idolizes you, she'd be upset if I dated you."

"Who's this friend?" He asked and she shook her head. "Well I'm going to assume she isn't here, probably a friend from home. What you don't tell her won't hurt her." Kagome opened her mouth to say something else and he interrupted. "Just explain to her the situation, we're not actually dating, any friend would want the best for you, she'll understand." He told her and he turned from his spot in front of her. "The dinner's next month so if you have any time away from work I'd look into buying a cocktail dress, nothing black, it's too cliché, and don't wear gray either I don't care for gray." He told her while closing his jacket up a bit. He walked towards the door leaving suddenly.

!

!

!

A/N sorry for the wait! I wonder how mad Rin will be, but I think Inuyasha's reaction will be more shocking. I'll update soon!


	15. Why can't you like me?

A/N: Told you I'd come back soon, LOL

Ch 15: Why can't you like me?

Disclaimer: Ugh I don't own Inuyasha

15

15

15

It was four in the morning when she woke up. She didn't get much sleep last night, she kept thinking about what Sesshomaru told her over and over again. It wasn't that she was so flattered by his offer, but she was more concerned about telling Rin. She would have to eventually right? She knew it would disappoint her. she had overheard her tell Ayame that she was hoping to get asked out by Sesshomaru, it would be the only way she'd be able to go to the dinner.

Kagome decided that she just wouldn't tell her. It would be simple, she was only going to the dinner as a business move, and Sesshomaru was right. What she didn't tell her wouldn't hurt her. It was about five in the morning and she had just stepped out of the shower. She had to get ready for the morning signing. Even though she had thought it would be simple not to mention it to Rin, but as soon as she picked up the phone to call her, an overwhelming feeling of guilt came over her. The phone rung a couple of times and by the third ring she wanted to hang up but, Rin had already answered it before she could.

"You have to stop calling so early..." She said groggily and Kagome bit her lip. She wanted so badly to just scream it out. It was horrible what she was doing, but she had to ask herself, "how would Rin react?" What would she do after she told her. Just the idea of admitting it scared her so much she couldn't even attempt it.

"Oh sorry..." Kagome quickly said. "Today's the signing and I sort of have to be at the building in about two hours, I need a new outfit." She admitted and Rin realized automatically the reason for the call.

"That's right...you know what... I'll come over today after the signing. We'll form some outfits for you." She said while sitting up in her bed. She thought over what she packed for a moment. "Oh there is a jumper dress in there, it's gray. You can pair it with some tights and one of those long sleeve fitted shirts. Make sure the tights match the shirt though."

She tightened the towel around her body as she walked towards the suitcase. "What color of tights should I wear?" Kagome asked as she looked into the bag. Usually she'd unpack her clothes when she stayed in a hotel, but she didn't have time to. She decided against it seeing as she was only staying for about a day and a half. She looked around the bag finding a gray, black, and white pair of tights. She stared at them not knowing which one to pick. "I'm not like you Rin...I can't..."

"Wear the black ones Kagome, did you find the gray dress?" She looked around the suitcase finding what looked like a dress for a doll. She stared at it not knowing if that was what Rin meant. "Kagome..."

"Wait, how does a jumper dress look like?" she asked as she stared down the little gray dress. It was attached by big black buttons on top and thick gray straps. The top of the dress was plaid and covered the breast area but the rest of the dress was missing the plaid and went straight down. It looked kind of like a school uniform but made for a baby prostitute.

"Almost like a jump suit at the front but it's a dress at the bottom." Rin said and Kagome stared at the dress. That was exactly how it looked like she shook her head not liking it.

"I think it's too short..." She said while standing up, she placed the dress next to her. It looked like it would end at the top of her thighs. She put it down looking for something else. "What else can I wear?"

Rin rolled her eyes before sighing loudly. "You can wear the jumpsuit dress, it's not too short. Kagome you called for my advice so listen to me." She said and Kagome bit her lip not quite sure. "It's fine, I'm the one who knows fashion. Wear the jumpsuit dress with the black tights and the long sleeve shirt, oh and wear the ankle boots, you'll look great...I'm going to bed now."

"...Wait...wait...how about my hair, a bun?" Kagome asked and Rin smiled noticing that Kagome seemed extremely eager. She didn't know why, but she was hoping it was for Inuyasha, it reminded her that she had to make sure that Inuyasha wasn't on to the fact that Kagome was completely enamored with him. If he did he wouldn't hesitate to bed her and move on. If that happened then the whole plan would be ruined. Kagome couldn't handle Inuyasha's asshole side. "Nah, let it down, I packed these hair bands, there's this simple black one, you could wear that. Don't forget to put make up on..." Rin reminded and Kagome sighed slightly.

Normally she wouldn't be so precise with her clothes, or care too much. She was actually planning to dial it down after how she was treated yesterday, but for some reason she knew she had to keep it up. It was one of the only reasons why Sesshomaru noticed her, and in the end she was thinking going to the dinner with him would actually boost up her career. Mr. Kai seem to take a liking to her too, so she didn't want to suddenly change up how she looked. She felt bad that she needed Rin for it, when she felt as if she was stabbing her in the back in the end.

"So has Inuyasha been treating you well?" Rin asked. She was trying to find out where Kagome's enthusiasm came from. Hopefully he didn't have her in his grasp. That worried her slightly.

"Yeah he's been fine." Kagome said, though she wasn't really aware of the fact that Inuyasha found her attractive. She thought her sudden attraction in him was one sided, so she didn't really think about how he'd react to her. Rin furrowed her eyebrows when she heard her response, that did not sound like someone trying to impress a guy she liked. So why was Kagome suddenly so concerned about how she looked? It confused her slightly and worried her, didn't Kagome still like Inuyasha. She had to find a way to test her some how.

"So did you wear the outfit I asked you to wear yesterday?" Rin asked and Kagome nodded before realizing Rin wouldn't be able to see it. "Inuyasha said last night you looked amazing." Rin lied, he really didn't mention her, he was too busy trying to drink himself to death last night. She had tried desperately to get something out of him as to how Kagome presented herself, but Inuyasha had his guard up for some reason.

"Did he really?" Kagome asked in complete shock. Her heart began beating out of control and Rin smiled at her reaction. So Kagome defiantly did still like Inuyasha, there was no doubt about it, but she must of thought that Inuyasha didn't like her. Of course that had to be it, so it was time to boost up her self esteem a bit.

"Yeah, he went on and on about it. You must of looked gorgeous, he'll die when he sees you in this jumper dress." Rin said and Kagome could feel her stomach turn in nerves. She hated that feeling of sort of losing control. She liked when everything was organized. Having one Takashi ask her out and being head over heels for another one was not organized at all.

"Uh...thanks, but I don't know if I really want that sort of reaction." She lied, well she sort of did want it, but on the same token she wanted to feel comfortable in her own skin. She didn't like to always put on a face, she also didn't like to be judge for the way she looked. She did, however liked finally being noticed, that never happened to her back at home.

"Sure you do, you just have to get used to it." Rin advised. "Well just do what I say, and you should be fine. I need to go to sleep now." Rin said and Kagome bit down on her lip. She wanted to say something, but didn't know exactly where to start.

"Wait...Rin..." She said quickly before she could hang up the phone, but it was too late all she heard was the dial tone. She bit down on her nail then looked at the outfit she was supposed to wear. She tried not to judge it, what did she know? She wasn't as knowledgeable on style as Rin was. She quickly got up and began getting ready, in addition to completing the contract she was able to start the schedule she promised to create for Inuyasha. That meant she had about twenty minutes to get ready, then she had to make sure he was in the process of getting ready, this way they wouldn't be late again.

!

!

!

Once she was done getting dressed she grabbed hold of one of her binders and left her room. Inuyasha's room was right next door from her so she easily walked to the right and stood nervously in front of the door. Her long hair was down cascading past her back and without thinking she pushed it on the right of her shoulder and she smiled slightly, but for some reason she found that a bit off, so she instead tried to make herself look acceptable without trying too hard. When she felt she looked approachable she knocked on the door, the force of her knock opened it completely. She then realized that he never locked it, just threw it closed and hoped gravity took care of the rest. She didn't want to just walk in so she stepped forward and closed the door gently knocking on it again. He still didn't answer; it made her a little anxious, the nervousness she felt disappeared quickly and she began to feel worried. What if he wasn't even here? She had no idea when he came back last night, what if he was at some woman's house, quickly her feelings turned into complete jealousy. It was a strange feeling, she didn't get it very often. She also felt a little disappointed and annoyed, she wanted everything to be organized that meant following a strict schedule. She was disappointed because after what Rin told her over the phone, she wasn't too shy to admit she wanted to see Inuyasha's reaction to her.

She knocked on the door one more time, but still no answer. She was thinking of calling him, but in reality she just wanted to go in, see for herself. She knew from past experience that walking in the room wasn't a good idea, but she felt as if it might be appropriate this time. She took a deep breath then walked forward and slowly entered the room. "Inuyasha..." She called while looking around. His room was extremely messy, too messy for her taste. He had clothes lining the floors and his suitcases were spread carelessly. She had to fight the overwhelming urge to begin picking up papers and articles of clothing. He had a large living room nook in his room that lead to a hall. "Inuyasha..." She said, but she was more distracted by the clutter. She never knew he was so unorganized, it was odd for her to take in; yet she wasn't put off by the idea at all, though she didn't know why. She rounded the corner and peeked into the room. His hotel was fairly large slightly bigger than hers, but the actual room itself wasn't very messy, though his sheets were lying every which way on the floor. He himself looked to be in bed, laying under the comforter. She could see someones elbow sticking out, he should have been awake by now, but she was the secretary and though it was a bit unprofessional to let herself in, it was sort of her job. She straightened herself up again, it seemed a bit shallow that all of a sudden she cared about how she looked so much, but Inuyasha brought that out in her. She walked around the bed readying herself to wake him when she heard something coming from the bathroom. She turned around as the door began to open. She widened her eyes when out popped Inuyasha fully clothed from the bathroom. She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked from him to the form in the bed.

As soon as he saw her he felt guilty, he had no idea why. He wasn't dating her so there was no way he could be caught. She looked so surprise, surprise and gorgeous, her hair was down and off her face. She had it over one shoulder. She had on very little make up and another get up that was feigning innocence. She looked like a preppy student wearing her shortened school uniform. She had on a pair of black tights but parts of her flesh could still be seen. She looked amazing, all he could do was stare, he wasn't even thinking about his predicament. "You look...um...am..."

She rose her eyebrows knowing that that was the reaction she was looking for, but her mind was on something else completely."Whose that?" She asked interrupting him. He looked towards the form lying on the bed and he remembered instantly. He watched Kagome's expression carefully, she didn't seem to be the judgmental type, and even though she was suspicious she seemed more curious than anything else.

"Oh a friend." He lied though he didn't remember the girls name. "Actually could you do me a favor. I have to head down stairs and check on the limo, if you don't mind just kick her out." He said while turning towards the door. Kagome widened her eyes not liking that idea at all. He was heading for the door grabbing his jacket from the floor. It was five in the morning but he looked a lot more prepared than yesterday, perhaps he slept better, but seeing as there was an unknown woman in his room that couldn't be possible.

"wait...I can't..." Kagome said and Inuyasha turned around looking down at her.

She looked so startled, kind of like a deer in the head lights. He decided he owed her an explanation. He didn't know why, but he cared what she thought of him. "Why not?" He asked not understanding, she looked down slightly and he smiled. "If you don't want to, you don't have to." He said and she could feel her heart flutter just by the look he gave her. She automatically felt a wave of jealousy come over her. She had no idea where it was hiding before, but it came fast and with vengeance. Why did he need to bed anyone? Questions kept popping into her head. It came without warning and automatically she crossed her arms and looked away. He could tell she was a bit upset, he didn't know why, but she was. "Kagome...you don't have to...I just don't want to be late today."

That was a lie, he didn't really care. But he absolutely hated when a girl stayed in his bed too long. It always had him up early and leaving. He'd go for hours and come back when he knew they were gone. If Kagome got rid of the girl, life would be a lot easier. "I hope this isn't too personal?" She asked and he waited for her question. "But can I ask...who is she?" He thought about that for a moment and he was instantly embarrassed.

"I think that's a bit too personal." He lied, and Kagome quickly looked away. "She's a friend, that's it." He turned after that heading out of the room. He didn't know why he was feeling on the offense. He was beginning to get upset that she just let herself in, but normally he wouldn't care. She wasn't his girlfriend, so why should she care, it was so dumb. He did not keep girlfriends, but he wasn't even sleeping with her. He thought it was all in his head, he was over analyzing things.

"Well I'm going to wake her up..." Kagome called out and he put a hand up telling her to go ahead. She watched him leave and she slowly rolled her eyes. It was the first showing of annoyance she had towards Inuyasha and it was all powered by jealousy. The realization hit her hard, and it embarrassed her. If he asked her to wake up the slut in his bed she should of just done it. She was the Secretary, she was living in a la-la land if she believed she'd ever have a future with Inuyasha. Maybe what Rin told her put her on edge, it made her believe that it was possible. She sighed before walking towards the other end of the bed. She could see the sleeping woman clearly now. Her head was under the pillow and the comforter was over her body. She sighed as she grabbed a hanger from the dresser and poked the form slightly.

She only moved a little and she poked her again. It wasn't something she'd usually do but she felt a bit embarrassed now, what did she expect from Inuyasha. So what she was beginning to _like_ him. Now that she could admit it to herself, it made her heart hurt that she had to deal with the woman in his bed. It made her poke even harder and without warning she began jabbing the hanger into her ribs. The slut finally pushed upwards and made a loud "owe" noise simultaneously. The sheets pushed off of her and she stared up in anger. As soon as she saw Kagome a look of confusion hit her face then pure anger. She had to be around Inuyasha's age, she had medium length rusty shiny hair that looked like it was nicely curled the night before, but was now a bit tangled. Her make up was smeared but there was no denying that she was attractive, very attractive and it only upset Kagome more.

"I'm afraid to inform you but you have to go."

"Who the hell are you?" She asked and Kagome just stared at her, and the ultimate jealous question popped up. 'what did he see in her?' The woman stared her down before pushing herself up from the bed. "Are you his girlfriend?" She asked with a slight smile on her face, she was now sitting and grinning knowingly. It was a look reserved for the worlds greatest bitches. Her sister made that look a lot, and she already knew what it meant.

"No, but Inuyasha sent me to get rid of you, so I'm sorry, but you have to go." She repeated, and the woman's smile deflated quickly. Kagome knew it would, no one wanted to hear that the guy they just slept with wanted them gone, especially if it was in her intentions to start a relationship with the guy.

"Did he, well where is he now?" She asked and Kagome just stared at her as she crossed her arms. "Why doesn't he tell me himself?"

"I don't know the answer to that question, but I know he wants you gone before he gets back, so if you could gather your things, get dressed and leave." Kagome said. She realized quickly that the woman had nothing on but her undergarments.

"Why should I listen to you?" She asked while standing up, she was extremely tall like a model and towered over Kagome making her take a step back. "Who are you any way?" She asked. She felt threatened by Kagome, who looked more like the dating type then she did at the moment. Embarrassment sort of ignited her and she waited for Kagome to reply. "Are you his girlfriend, because as you can see he's not being exactly faithful, so why don't you write him an angry letter." She said denoting Kagome's demeanor and binder. "And leave it by the bed post and I'll make sure he gets it." She said and Kagome narrowed her eyes, but didn't reply. "So why don't you leave, because I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Kagome said and the amazon just narrowed her eyes as if she didn't believe that. Why it was so hard to believe that she wasn't in a relationship with _any _Takashi was beyond her. It seemed like everyone believed she was.

"Fiancee?" She asked while trying to look at her hands.

"Try secretary, and he sort of ordered me to do this, so if you don't want to go, I'll just call the police." Kagome said turning towards the phone, she was bluffing of course but the red headed woman didn't know that.

"Wow secretary..." She said as she grabbed some of her things from the floor. "I'm sure you do much more than just filing." She turned towards the bathroom wanting to get dress."Have fun with him anyway, once he's done with you he'll just throw you away. You're no different then the rest of us." She closed the door behind her, Kagome didn't take the time to process anything she said, but as soon as she left the bathroom moments later dressed in a figure hugging halter mini she gave Kagome one last look than left the room altogether. She took the moment to let out pint up air before letting what just happened soak in. Without thinking she began straightening up his room while in deep thought. She felt weird about the whole situation, but she didn't know exactly what the feeling was.

She was sort of loss in her own thoughts she didn't notice her phone vibrating or Inuyasha enter his hotel room. He had called her name when he entered, but as soon as he came close to the actual room, he sensed her and didn't voice anything. He had been waiting for her in the limo for some time, and when he noticed she hadn't left the hotel at any point he wanted to check that she was alright. As soon as he rounded the corner he noticed she was in the room alone, which he was happy to find but shocked when he saw her. She was actually cleaning up after him. It not only shocked him but it slightly vexed him. He watched as she organized his papers for a moment while leaning against the archway. She didn't notice him at all, she was in a whole different world, he had to clear his throat, and still she didn't turn. It was only when she began making the bed did she notice his black slacks as she picked up a pillow.

"Hey... room service, I was hoping you could come in a little later." He said with one of his charming smiles. She froze in her spot with nothing at all to say. He walked in with that ridiculously handsome grin on his face and it automatically made her heart stop even though she was a little upset with him. She was going to obviously hide that feeling, she didn't want him thinking any part of his personal life effected her. She worked for him, it would be sort of unprofessional on her part.

"I'm so sorry." She said while letting go of his pillow. "I was just...some times I clean." She admitted and he just nodded as he took her in completely. He wanted to finally pay her that compliment. He really thought she looked gorgeous, he always did when her hair was down. Today it effected him even more, it made him think that maybe it wouldn't be that bad if he moved their relationship to the next level. "I got the girl to leave..." She said while putting her hands behind her back. "She never did tell me her name."

"How rude..." Inuyasha commented sarcastically but he still had that smile on his face. "Well we're right on time now, but if we don't make it to the limo soon we'll be late." He admitted and she nodded as she walked forward. She grabbed the binder from his bed before passing him slightly. He watched her go and without thinking he pulled her towards him. It shocked her making her heart beat excessively, especially when she landed only a few inches from him. She could feel her face heat up and turn red. "Hey..." he whispered making her look up, he noticed how unbalanced she was and he thought to apologize. "Sorry, about that, I should start calling your name." He said and she just nodded.

"It could be slightly better..." She said, but in the position she was in it was impossible to back away from him. It gave her an odd feeling that she never felt before. The bottom of her stomach got overwhelmingly warm and her blood felt like pins and needles. What shocked her the most was it wasn't a feeling that she disliked. If he wanted to at any moment he could reach down and touch her lips with his, and she loved that idea it filled her with excitement all of it was so overwhelmingly new. It made her forget about her jealousy or being upset, all she wanted was to be immersed in him. "Well we don't want to be late." She said and he just nodded.

"you know you look gorgeous..." He said and her heart fluttered for the second time. She smiled feeling completely flattered in a way she never had before, no matter who had said it when Inuyasha did it always effected her in a different way. "I mean you always do, but today..." He hesitated as he lowered himself. Her eyes closed automatically and her blood ran warm. This wasn't happening, Inuyasha Takashi wasn't about to touch her lips with his. It was all a bit too much, she didn't know exactly what to do with herself but after awhile when she didn't feel his lips on hers she opened her eyes. He had backed up from her and was now looking to his phone. It confused her to no end, but what did she know about perfect timing and kissing. Now all of a sudden she was beyond embarrassed, did she really think he was going to kiss her, how ludicrous was the whole idea.

"Uh thanks..." She said now backing up. It was all so odd in the room, but only for her because Inuyasha looked like he was deeply into whatever he was doing on the phone and she was just standing awkwardly. What happened a moment ago she was so close she could touch him. He had literally pulled her into him.

"We need to go according to my brother." He said while looking up and she just nodded. He smiled slightly at her. Like usual it was so handsome that it made her forget about her recent quails.

"I said thank you...you know for the compliment." She reminded him. It was a last minute effort to rekindle the odd feeling that they were previously having. He looked up nodding before walking towards the archway she just stared after him. She had to admit she was a bit disappointed.

He had wanted to kiss her, he was going to, but for some reason when he leaned down to kiss her it didn't feel right. Kagome just seemed like she was on a completely different league then most women he dealt with, he felt as if what he'd normally do wouldn't work, she always seemed so unattainable, and he was always weary to try and start anything with her, but it seemed as if she might be worth it. He was finally admitting to himself that he was attracted to her. He decided he'd try the charm card till something else worked.

As they walked he allowed her to catch up with him slightly. "So if you don't mind me asking?" He said while staring forward, they left his apartment and things were getting slightly awkward. For some reason she kept replaying what happened earlier over and over again. "Why were you in my room?" He asked and automatically her blood ran cold.

"I just wanted to make sure you were up..." she said and he nodded, but he didn't seem upset. "I actually wrote up a planner, I thought we could maybe follow it, only if you want though. I won't do that again either, you know just enter your room. I can see that was a bit personal."

"No it wasn't..." He said while they rounded a corner to the elevator. "It's fine, I have no guarantee that I'll be up when I'm supposed to, I didn't drink much last night though, so I'm fine. You can come in any time you want. You actually did me a favor." He admitted and she smiled slightly but she didn't really want to talk about that, or her...

"Um well we need to be at the signing at seven thirty, so we're making good time. I thought maybe afterwords we can go over the next town's ideas, you know so we're ready, or if you want you can sleep, but you said you were fine so...well here I made you a copy." She opened up her overly organized binder and took out a sheet of paper. She passed it to him and he grabbed it looking down. They made it to the elevator and she eagerly waited for his idea on her schedule. She moved up to the front and pressed the down button before staring at him waiting for his opinion.

"Looks like you took a lot of time making it." He said as the doors opened. She nodded following him forward. She had the whole day scheduled even times for eating, he found it a bit unusual and not something he was very interested in participating in, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "You know what we should do after the meeting?" He suggested while folding the sheet of paper. She stared directly at him waiting for him to continue, but he was sort of waiting for her to make the suggestion.

"We could head back to the hotel and begin packing." She said while walking towards him and gently grabbing the schedule from his hand. She didn't think anything of it, but Inuyasha found the motion a bit uncharacteristic for her. "Like it says on the schedule." She said while straightening up the piece of paper. "Then we can start driving and at around 12 we can get lunch, if you want we can stop during break today, and I'll pick you up breakfast." She said and he sighed slightly, not enough for her to over hear but enough to get his frustrations out.

"Does everything have to run on a perfect schedule?" He asked and she nodded not hearing the initial sarcasm. "Okay, well can you schedule in something else?" He asked and she opened up her binder as the doors to the elevator opened. She grabbed a conveniently placed pen in the binder folder and got ready to write anything he said down. He smiled in obvious humor but didn't voice anything. "Okay, well right after the signing, if you don't mind, maybe you and I could grab lunch." He suggested. She wrote it down in the binder as he led them out the door of the hotel. The limo was sitting in the front and as soon as they came out the chauffeur opened the door for them. Inuyasha quickly slid into the limo and she followed.

"Yeah we can go somewhere and get an early brunch, maybe talk about the next meeting, but if we want to start working early we need to get on the road." She said and he nodded as the doors closed behind them. Inuyasha didn't say anything and she waited patiently for his opinion. "I mean it's all up to you, if you want to go to brunch, we can. I was hoping you could give me the list of towns, I want to pair some of the clients with the areas. See I have the list of are future clients, but it's a little hard to..."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said as the limo pulled out of the hotel. She stopped talking and looked up at him. He took in the curiosity in her gorgeous blue eyes and smiled slightly. "Enough with the business talk really." He said, he made sure to make himself sound nice, though the interruption was a bit rude. "I think you need to relax, forget about business."

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said and he furrowed his eye brows.

"Why not...?"

She shrugged as she searched for an answer. "Well...that's sort of why I'm here right?" She asked and he looked down at her. She seemed to be trying to avoid eye contact. "Well least I hope so...I'm not just here to be...gorgeous." He said referring to what he said earlier, and Mr. Kai's reaction to her. She was flattered to finally be seen in that way, she never knew how it felt, but she also saw the negative side of it as well. She remembered what Sesshomaru had said about her, there were a lot of other women who worked with her, why weren't they here?

"Kagome...in all seriousness you don't believe that do you?" He asked making her look up. "You're one of the smartest people I know..." He said honestly and she could feel her face turn red. "You don't have to work yourself to death though, you can if you want, have lunch with me." He said and she smiled slightly but hid it.

"Yeah sure...lunch...I have it written down."

"yeah lunch, but hopefully you can leave the binder behind, and maybe it'll last longer then fifteen minutes." He said and she stopped shyly doodling on the side of her paper to look up at him. "You look scared..." he noticed but she didn't reply. "If you don't want to, we don't have to."

"No...we can..." She mumbled tracing the outline of the subconscious heart she drew. As soon as she realized she was drawing it she quickly flipped a page in her binder before she could write Inuyasha's name inside it.

"Okay...good," he sat forward while pulling out his phone. "I got to call Rin...make sure she's packing up." He mumbled, letting her know, she just nodded almost approving like, and as he began dialing the number she realized something.

"You know what...I just remembered something...I promised Rin we'd..." she let her words trail off when realizing what it was. She didn't want Inuyasha to know that Rin coordinated her clothes. She just thought that whole idea was ludicrous, she was never superficial, she felt like that idea made her a bit shallow. "I don't know if I can eat lunch today."

"Of course you can eat lunch. Just reschedule with Rin..." He said. He noticed she had a secret but he wasn't going to force it out of her. He paused for a moment before calling Rin, she answered after a couple rings.

"What..." she said rudely but Inuyasha didn't seem fazed even though Kagome could hear the whole conversation.

"Hello to you too, I hope all of you guys are packing up, at around 1 we're taking off." He said and Rin shrugged. This was the third time someone had woke her up. First Kagome and then Ayame now him.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready now, leave me alone." She snapped and Kagome looked towards the window, pretending that she wasn't listening.

"Okay you're in a bad mood." Inuyasha commented though Rin always talked to him in that tone. He usually had a few choice words to say to her too, but he didn't want Kagome over hearing.

"I'm hanging up now..." She said and he quickly intervened.

"Uh whatever you have planned with Kagome today she's rescheduling..." He informed her and Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah right... she said that. Where is she..."

"She's right here, and don't worry about it, just reschedule." He growled between clenched teeth. It took all of his might not to spout something rude to her.

"Let me talk to her." Rin demanded, and he was about to say no, but Kagome turned around like she agreed with the idea, so he passed his phone towards her. As soon as she got it she turned her petite form towards the window and began whispering but of course he could hear everything. He wanted to just ignore it, but he felt a bit nosy all of a sudden.

"So you really don't want me over?" Rin asked a bit astonished. "Inuyasha's lying isn't he?"

"No...I'm going to lunch with him today, so... maybe later."

"Oh lunch really..." Rin said with a smile. She was very happy to hear that. "Are you excited?" She asked making Kagome turn towards Inuyasha for a moment. He instantly pretended that he was looking at something else.

"No, I'm fine, can you help me with...you know...later. I also need to buy a dress, so..." She said and Rin seem to understand what she meant but she was a bit shocked at the dress part.

"A dress? For what?"

"Uh... this thing...I need a cocktail dress I think." Kagome said and Rin was a bit confused.

She thought about it for a minute and all of a sudden excitement filled her entirely. She jumped off her bed and ran to the bathroom where Ayame was packing some things up. "Kagome don't tell me Inuyasha asked you to the dinner?" She asked loudly making Ayame turn around in amazement. Rin gave her a look with a huge smile on her face. "Did he! Tell me he did!" She asked. "Is this lunch thing a date? If there's no work it's a date? Did you have sex with him, tell me you didn't. We need to talk." She said and Inuyasha had to bite the edge of his lips to keep himself from laughing.

"No none of that happened Rin...you are embarrassing me. I just need a cocktail dress...I uh...my sister told me I needed it for the wedding." She lied but Rin was too disappointed to calculate it.

"He hasn't asked you yet. What's wrong with him?" She asked, but she let it go. Maybe it really was a little too early. "Okay, whatever he'll come to his senses, but maybe we'll pick you up two cocktail dresses..."

"No...no...there's no need for that Rin." Kagome said. "I just need one, please..." she lowered her voice even more until it was barely audible. "It's unprofessional for me to go out with Inuyasha, so it's not going to happen. He probably has a date for the dinner." She said, it was strange because she felt extremely guilty all of a sudden.

"Okay sure, he'll come around. Yeah, we'll go shopping for one, and we can do you know what...any time." She joked." Kagome agreed and Rin hung up afterwords. She turned towards Inuyasha and passed him his phone. "Thank you..." she said and he nodded with a slight smile. He hadn't thought about the dinner at all, but now that he heard Rin talking about it he didn't think it was too bad of an idea. His parents would approve of her, she was gorgeous, smart, and his dad took a liking of her from day one. He did agree that it was too soon to ask. He didn't want Kagome getting the wrong idea about them. He wasn't into dating and he didn't know what type of personality she had, she could be clingy?

!

!

!

They got to the building at seven exactly the only people in the room were his father and brother. Sesshomaru was standing near Inutashio and setting up for the meeting, when they walked in both stopped what they were doing and turned towards them. Inutashio rose from his seat with a handsome smile on his face. "Hello Kagome..." He said ignoring his son completely. "I took a look at your contract this morning. Amazing of course, the detail is spot on, I really must say, great work." He commended and Kagome smiled shyly.

"Thank you...I put some work into it. I wanted it to read well, a lot of contracts are a bit bulky I think ours should be simpler." He nodded agreeing before commenting on it and turning towards Inuyasha.

"Did you go over the contract?" He asked and he just nodded but his dad instantly knew it was a lie. "Come over here, we need to prep before Mr. Kai comes in." He just sighed and walked forward as Kagome watched him longingly, it was something she tend to do. Sesshomaru caught it. He had a feeling that she had some feelings for his younger brother, but that didn't really faze him much.

He liked her look today, her hair was down and it was extremely long, far past her back but not in an unruly way. The best thing he found about her was the subtly she had. She was gorgeous but not in the same way as the girls he usually dated. She was smart the type you settled down with and married. "So you seem to be ready to impress." He said commenting on her as a whole. She seemed so modest but she still dressed confidently. She looked towards him for a moment but then focused her attention back at his brother. He wasn't exactly jealous but he had to admit he was envious. "So I hope you've been thinking about what dress suits you and I the best, the dinner is next month." He said making her give him a side look. "Have you?"

"The dress will be fine..." she said with a shrug. "I have more important things to worry about then a dress." he nodded while moving closer to her. He was extremely tall just like his father and brother. He stood about Inuyasha's height but he had impeccable posture when he stood and he carried himself elegantly when he walked. She found that Inuyasha had a more carefree disposition.

"True, true..." He agreed, "Just making conversation," he admitted and she turned to face him slightly. Sesshomaru was extremely perfect. It was sort of intimidating. He was the type of guy that was completely unattainable reserved for daydreaming and fantasizing about from afar. To know that he found her appealing enough to take anywhere was extremely flattering. If her mother had known at this moment that he had asked her to the dinner she would of done anything in her power to force them to marry. Rin was extremely obsessed with him and she could see why, but for her he didn't really stir the pot like he was supposed to. She knew the feeling of being turned upside down when someone walked into a room, but she could see herself falling for him, didn't most girls?

"We should talk about the signing." She said. "That would be a great conversation starter." She coaxed and he laughed in a way that only a Takashi could, overly handsome and breath takingly light.

"Yeah, but don't you find that a bit bland?" He asked and she gave him a look. Why would talking about business be bland. She didn't understand the Takashi brothers,did they even enjoy what they did.

"Not at all..." She said in shock. "It's very fascinating..." She gave him a look then turned forward to hear what Mr. Takashi was going off about. He had left the contract behind and was talking about Inuyasha's over all etiquette when it came to meetings.

"So you really like business and finance and all that, more power to you." Sesshomaru stated but she just nodded. "I'm good at finances too, I think I'd enjoy being an accountant of some sort." He said and that caused a reaction in her. She was trying not to converse with Sesshomaru as much as possible. She felt extremely guilty as it was, but he always had a way of making her do things she would never do.

"I don't enjoy accounting..." She said turning a bit to see his facial expression. Like always looking at him made her gulp. It should have been illegal to be so utterly attractive. "Well I enjoy it but I'd rather be doing this really, you know finding potential clients and reeling them in. I also went to school for law...so I'd be good at maintaining the clients as well." She boasted and he just smiled, everything that came out of her mouth was always well thought and calculated.

"Wow, I don't know if you can utilize the two." She shot him a look that was a cross between, 'are you an idiot,' and 'I'd be happy to tell you how to utilize the two.

"It's really simple, you have to create a head." She said and he rose his eyebrows waiting for her to continue. "So as an accountant I'm good at numbers I calculate the growth of the company in individual sectors, if there was a sort of head of finances or a lead lawyer position then I could utilize this talent a lot better. See I have this really great idea of pushing the two jobs together. I know how the lead lawyer position could some how mislead you into believing I'm here as the company's defense, but it wouldn't be that type of job... if I could account for the company's finances I can us my law skills to help the company from making bad investments or from image ordeals. I know it's really complicated but I have a whole diagram of it on my computer I could show you?" She asked and he nodded in interest though he was not at all. "I'll print something out for you and fax it. I think you'll be interested."

"Yeah I am...I'm extremely interested, but I have to say, I'm sort of the wrong person to approach about this. We work at separate branches, have you told my brother?" He asked and Kagome nodded. He instantly knew what he would do. He wasn't one for manipulation but he had just at that moment taken a somewhat long term interest in Kagome, and since she was very interested in his brother he decided he'd slowly wedge him out of the picture.

"I did...but he said he'd think about it." She said with a shrug.

"Think about it..." he shook his head not agreeing with that logic at all. "I have to say that was a very intriguing idea you came up with, and well planned as well. If you had came to me with it, I would of began the paper work then and there to create it." He lied. He had one hand in his pocket as he looked forward, away from her, almost as if he was talking very casually,

"Really..." She said and he just nodded.

"Of course... I'm always looking for new positions. It's such a shame that yours will never see the light."

"Well I'm sure it will..." She said moments later and he shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because I know my brother. Some times he can a be a bit lazy and irresponsible. A lot of his top employees transfer to my branch sooner or later. I'm not too far from your branch, it's a commute, but sometimes it's worth it." He said and Kagome thought about that. She knew about a few employees who transferred branches but she didn't see it as a direct effect of Inuyasha. A lot of employees liked the fact that he was very hands off, he rarely made it into the building. "You know what..." Sesshomaru said out of nowhere. "Here's a crazy suggestion...I just thought of it now, if you don't feel as if you're being heard by Inuyasha at any point. Even on this trip, you should think of moving to my branch." He said and Kagome widened her eyes in shock as she turned to face him completely. "I know my brother, he's probably out every night like usual, probably more so now that he's with his friends. He rather have fun then work, and you seem extremely bright, you're a gem to this company. Even my father says so, he's going to see to it that you'll be heavily compensated when you get home, but whose going to let your ideas shine?" He said with a shrug. "I'm not telling you what to do, just maybe push the idea on Inuyasha again, you know, your whole head accountant idea and see if he goes for it. If he doesn't then you already know."

She seemed a bit perplexed by the whole idea which was exactly what he hoped for. "Here I have a card somewhere..." he walked forward towards the table and opened up a neat folder and grabbing a card. He quickly jotted his cell phone number down, Inuyasha who was listening to his father instantly became a bit tensed. He watched Sesshomaru give the card to Kagome and say a few words that had her smiling. He didn't like the idea at all, he could feel himself get a little jealous.

"Wow...this is amazing...thank you..." Kagome said while quickly putting the card into her binder.

"It's nothing really, it's all business." He said which made her flash another gorgeous smile. She was crazy to think that Sesshomaru saw her as a potential date, he did everything for business. It gave her a nice security blanket, she didn't feel as guilty anymore, almost like she could tell Rin everything.

"Dad, hold that thought." Inuyasha said while quickly slipping away from his father and walking towards Kagome and his brother. They were still talking but he cut in quickly. "We should probably sit." He said and Kagome turned around smiling towards him.

"Inuyasha..." She said happily which caught him off guard and annoyed Sesshomaru. "Your brother just told me about some advancements he has in his branch. We should use some." She said and Inuyasha's jealously instantly faded, of course they weren't doing anything, she was too innocent for that.

"Oh wow really." He said and she nodded while jumping in on what those advancements were. While she talked he tuned her out and focused all his attention on Sesshomaru who pretended he was interested in what she was saying too. He wasn't exactly acting fully territorial at the moment, but he was standing his ground, and it was up to Sesshomaru to either respect it or ignore it, and at the moment he was pretending his brother didn't exist. He didn't want his father knowing that he wanted any relationship with his suppose it secretary so he backed down.

"Isn't that amazing...imagine?" Kagome finished and Inuyasha nodded for a moment causing her to notice he wasn't really listening. She was about to mention something else when she saw Inutashio making his way towards them.

"Okay I just got word from Mr. Kai, so go ahead and take your places." He said making them disperse suddenly. Kagome sat down on the fourth chair in the row surrounding the conference table. It was a lot higher up then her previous spot, but it was chosen in an apparent attempt to sit alone with Inuyasha. Something that Sesshomaru noticed but Inuyasha didn't. It was something he decided he had to work on, if he really wanted Kagome.

Mr. Kai came in moments later making them all stand to their feet. He was alone besides two men behind him watching intently as they crossed the room. Mr. Kai seemed a bit on edge and Mr. Takashi noticed when he reached over to shake his hand. "Hello Mr. Kai, you won't regret the decision." He reassured making him nod. He slowly walked the pace of the room shaking all of their hands before taking a seat on the other side of the conference table. Inutashio began setting up, restating facts about their agreement. Kagome seemed to be very intrigued by it, making sure Mr. Takashi described their arrangement accurately. She was listening very intently until something moving to her left caught her attention, Inuyasha was back on his phone again. It reminded her of the woman laying in his bed this morning, it seemed as if she had been blocking that part out. The thought made her angry, but also envious, something strange for her to feel. it implied that she wanted to in fact be in the same position as the woman.

She thought about that for awhile before feeling her face blush slightly. She was beginning to get feelings that she never had before. She never once wanted to be touched or be kissed by any man, but all of a sudden she wanted to wake up in Inuyasha's bed. It was strange like walking in foreign territory. She didn't know rather she hated the idea completely, but she was a little weirded out by it. She was so consumed with exploring her new feelings she didn't notice Inutashio calling her name in the center of the room. Sesshomaru turned to face her, and she was at the moment staring at his brother with her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Inuyasha turned towards her as well and as soon as he did she turned away and began straightening the papers in front of her. He noticed she was looking towards him, but he wasn't sure for how long or why.

"Mrs. Higurashi..." Inutashio said again. He saw the staring too, but didn't voice it. He didn't try to diagnose what children around his own sons age did. As soon as he called her name she sat up in attention and whipped her head forward. "I think you might of dozed off there." He said lightly wanting to patch up the embarrassment of calling her name three times in a row.

She pushed back bonds of her long hair forcing it to lay down her back instead of her shoulders. "Sorry...I...I'm rarely called by my last name." She lied and Mr. Takashi nodded before clearing his throat.

"I was just telling Mr. Kai that if he had any questions or concerns about the contract once he signed you'd be available to help straightened it out." He said and she nodded nervously. "If you'd like Mr. Kai, we can assign Mrs. Higurashi to your account...would you mind that."

He looked up, he seemed to be in a lot better deposition than before. He nodded liking the idea very much. "I think that would be amazing, would that mean a promotion on her behalf?" He asked and Inutashio looked towards Kagome.

"Of course, but only if she's willing to take the position."

"I'd love it." She said quickly making them both smile before going back through the contract. One of the men off to the right began reading over a copy of it. He seemed to be the lawyer. Mr. Kai read over his own copy, deciding rather or not he wanted to actually sign. After awhile and a lot of convincing he finally gave in, and they shook each others hands and left. Inutashio talked for awhile to his sons, Kagome wrote it down, it had a lot to do with the other town they'd be going to. She needed the information anyway seeing as Inuyasha had the list somewhere and wasn't giving it to her. After another hour or so Inutashio reminded Inuyasha that he should be on the rode by this afternoon. He agreed as both him and Sesshomaru left the room. Kagome watched them go before gathering her things.

"Okay so where should we go?" Inuyasha asked pushing his phone into the back pockets of his slacks. She turned to give him a subtle look. She wanted to redeem herself from the staring she did earlier. She wasn't sure if he noticed, but just in case he did. "You do remember right...getting lunch...well." He paused looking at his watch, "still breakfast..." He said realizing that it was only around ten. She closed her binder and looked up towards him. She seemed to be thinking of how to say something, she placed her hand into two pockets on the bottom of her dress. She did it without thinking which forced the small dress to tighten around the small of her waist.

"I really don't know..." she said suddenly and he tore his eyes from her body to take in her face. "I've never been in this town before." She clarified, "do you have any ideas?" She finished packing up her binder and setting it in her arms waiting for him to say something. He didn't he just nodded slightly and turned around. She followed behind him and smiled at the excitement that ignited in her core. None of them said anything as they got to the elevators. She had her mind on him, but he was thinking about Sesshomaru, and what she might have been doing with him earlier. He told himself to get over it, he was attracted to her, that didn't mean he needed to act so defensive, he was so territorial all of a sudden, it was so ludicrous.

They rode the elevator with limited interaction. Kagome seemed to be writing something down religiously in her binder and as the doors opened she looked up and hurried to meet him at his side. "Okay..." She announced after awhile. "I changed the schedule a bit...if we eat lunch for about thirty minutes and then head home and pack we can probably be done at around one thirty. A little later than what your dad advised but I don't think it'll matter too much."

"I'm not worried about leaving at noon." Inuyasha verified and Kagome furrowed her eyebrows not quite understanding. They left the building all together and just like earlier the limo was sitting in the front of the building and the doors opened simultaneously.

"Why not? It's the perfect time, you get to the next town at around eleven P.M. Then we wake up early, it's not even ideal, but we have to put up with it." She said and Inuyasha easily ignored her as he slipped into the limo. She followed behind still reciting schedule plans, at that point he told the chauffeur where he wanted to go quickly. She didn't notice at all she was still talking. "So I really do think we should try really hard to get there early." She concluded and he turned to face her momentarily.

"You know what they have here?" He asked making her even more confused. "They have this restaurant that only sales sandwiches, anything you want, but in sandwich form. You wanna try that?"

"Uh...I don't know... did you hear me though...about getting there early?"

"It's not exactly here, I mean I wish, but it's a little further down past the city, maybe we'll stop there later." He said and Kagome stared at him realizing quickly what he was doing. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. He watched from his peripherals as she sat back in her seat, it was a Rin brat move that she did when she didn't get her way, but he knew Kagome's wasn't a brat. He turned to face her slightly. "What do you think?" He asked and she just ignored him.  
>She was so up tight, he knew exactly where to take her. "Okay well... I could use a drink so you don't mind if we stop at a bar?" He informed her while also sitting back. As soon as he did she looked away. He knew he should of apologized for just openly ignoring her, but he decided that his feelings for Kagome were beginning to pass his own comfort zone. He didn't say anything as the limo slowed down.<p>

He waited till the door opened on his side to get out and she reluctantly followed. She was leaving the limo with her binder and he quickly stopped her. "Don't bring that." He warned and she paused in her spot before laying the binder down. "No business talk please." He asked, she began to get out. He put out a hand to help her but she purposely ignored it. Of course she was mad he was treating her horribly. He didn't know exactly what to say to make her feel better. "So..." he said as she began straightening her mini dress. "Do you like to drink?" He asked and she turned to face him only slightly before looking forward again. "Okay...so I get it your mad?" He asked and she quickly unfolded her arms and pretended to be in a better mood.

"No...I'm not...I just..."

"It's okay Kagome, you can be upset if you want to." He reassured as they lined the side of of the building. There were two doors at the entrance of what looked like a little shack and he quickly opened the door for her. As soon as she walked in the smell of alcohol filled the room. "You know believe it or not, I can be a bit rude..." He said and she just stared over at him not really showing any sign that she found anything humorous. She hugged herself as she looked around the bar room, there were only two people in the entire building, probably because it was around ten in the morning. In the center of the room sat a humongous bar with chairs around it, around the walls spaced out were little booths. She stared around a bit speechless, her OCD was beginning to act up, the building was far too small, too crowded, clunky, and dark for her taste. There were no windows and no way of bringing lights in besides the neon dark red lights that filled the room. She could have been standing in a pile of dirt and she wouldn't have known it. She didn't like the smell either a potent mixture of beer and cigarette smoke.

"Do you want to sit at the bar?" He asked and she looked up at him before looking away. "Okay so I'll take that as a no." The two men who were sitting at the bar drinking had turned when they noticed the door opened. They followed the figures all the way to one of the surrounding booths. The tables were extremely dark and only lit by small chandeliers that dangled down from the wall. Kagome waited for Inuyasha to take his seat before following him in the booth across from his own. She sat on the edge of it trying hard not to sit fully on the booth in fear that it could be dirty. She continued to cross her arms and look around. "So...Are you hungry?" He asked hoping she'd talk she looked up at him.

"Not necessarily..." She mumbled while looking around. If she had been hungry she defiantly wasn't anymore. She finally let her eyes rest on his. He was staring towards her trying to analyze how she felt. As soon as she noticed him staring she looked down trying to hide her blush.

"If you want we don't have to stay. We can start packing." He said and she shook her head quickly. That was exactly what she wanted, but she also wanted to be with him even more, so it left her feeling a bit unusual.

"No...I'm fine..." She said while looking away from him. Her eyes slowly redirected itself to the woman making her way towards them. She was fairly young yet older than them. She had been bored with her job but now a bit excited after seeing Inuyasha come in. She had a note pad out and a pencil and she directed herself to him entirely.

"Hi..." She said while purposely sticking a hip out. She had a smile on her face while she rudely blocked Kagome's view of Inuyasha. "Okay so what can I get you?" She asked. She put two menus down, one near him and the other one off to the side. Kagome stared at it for awhile before raising up from her seat slightly to reach over and get it.

"Yeah...I need a drink..." He said and she laughed flirtatiously making Kagome instantly jealous. "Um...can I get a couple of shot glasses brought to the table and maybe a bottle of vodka?" He asked.

"Straight up?" She asked almost like she was impressed. "Wow so your like a real man?" She asked and Kagome groaned out loud while resting her chin on the palm of her hand. Inuyasha noticed and sat up forcing the waitress to move to the side so he could see Kagome.

"Is everything alright?" He asked and as soon as he did she noticed what she just did. She sat up and pretended to look through the menu.

"No...I'm just... you guys have so much items to chose from." She lied while flipping a page and the waitress finally took her in. She found Kagome attractive enough to be intimidated but she wasn't going to completely give up on Inuyasha.

"So is this your friend?" She asked but Inuyasha ignored her this time.

"So what do you want to drink?" He asked Kagome looking over at her. She looked through the menu for awhile and then looked up.

"Uh...I," she didn't want anything to drink. She didn't make a habit of drinking especially with her medication. "Can I just have a glass of orange juice?" She asked and the waitress stared at her in an annoyed fashion.

"Okay what type of orange juice, we have orange juice cocktail, screwdriver, Mimosa...all types of drinks..." She said and Kagome put the menu down.

"It says on the menu you have just orange juice..."

"No, that's the drinks you can get with orange juice." She said and Kagome looked down at the menu before staring up.

"Uh...I just want orange juice, and maybe another clean glass and a pitcher of water. If you have any of this in something disposable that would be amazing." She said while closing the menu. "Id also like a straw..." The waitress stared at her before rolling her eyes and walking forward. She watched the waitress leave for a moment feeling slightly happy she was upset. She faced Inuyasha before looking back down at the menu.

"So you don't drink at all?" Inuyasha asked moments later. She stared upwards before shrugging slightly.

"Not one of my hobbies..." She said and he raised both his eyebrows.

"So what do you do for fun" He asked jokingly. She didn't know what to say to that so she just smiled.

"I don't know...not drink..."

The waitress came back moments later with a tray holding both Kagome's orange juice, pitcher and glass, Inuyasha's vodka and two small shot glasses. She placed them down and as soon as she set Kagome's orange juice in front of her, she instantly didn't want it. How was she to know the waitress didn't spit in it. Then in the end she wasn't even sure the place was clean enough for her liking. She just wasn't feeling very hungry all of a sudden.

"So can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked towards Inuyasha only.

"Yeah...can I have whatever the special is, meal wise...you have it right here something about a steak house." He said though he hadn't taken the time to read it completely. She wrote that down and Kagome decided she'd go with the salad because it was cheap. This way when she didn't eat it at least she wasn't wasting too much money.

"And I guess I'll have the salad minus the meat that comes on it..." She said while looking down at the menu. She hoped that would save her some of the price. The waitress didn't spare her a look, instead she grabbed her menu rather rudely and left. Kagome watched her as she placed the straw into her orange juice. She didn't drink from it though, but she gave the illusion that she might.

"Okay..." Inuyasha said wanting to form some sort of conversation. "When this is all over...you know and we're back in the city, back at home. What do you plan on doing with your extra days off." Kagome paused for a moment, she hadn't thought about that.

"I completely forgot about that, do I get that as well, the two weeks off?" She asked and he nodded. "Oh well thank you...I don't know, maybe stay home and begin some new work, you know so I can get ahead." She lied, in reality she'd be back at home for her sisters wedding. She actually probably had to ask for another week off, especially if her sister wanted her to be a bridesmaid.

"Wow...seriously?" He asked and she nodded while stirring her straw around the orange juice. "That's a bit upsetting don't you think. You do all this work, and then you just go back home to do more work." She shrugged and he just looked down before realizing something. "Have you ever thought about, I don't know, loosening up sometimes?" He asked while he popped the top on the vodka bottle sitting on his table. Kagome stared at him a bit perplexed. She watched as he poured some into one of the shot glasses. "You should have one." He suggested and she shook her head.

"No thank you..." She said.

"I insist..."

"No really, no, it's about ten in the morning, I'm not an avid drinker." She admitted. "It's far too early for me..." She said but he still filled the second shot glass.

"There's no such thing as too early." He said. "Here I'll drink it with you." He had a handsome smile on his face as he pushed the shot glass towards her. She stared down at it not really wanting to drink it, but also not wanting to upset him. She grabbed hold of it and placed her straw into it. His smile widened at how precise she was. Everything had to be perfect for her. "go ahead...drink..." He said but she seemed weary. He picked up his own glass and downed it quickly. "See it's not all that bad, it goes down easily." He told her and she bit down on her lip before putting her lips carefully on the straw. She paused for a moment before sipping it up. As soon as she tasted it she backed up. Her reaction made him laugh instantly. "Come on, you can do it..." He egged on while taking the straw from the shot glass. She picked it up momentarily and bit down on her lip. She really didn't want to do this, but what was the worst that could happen. She quickly placed it on her lips and shoved it down.

As soon as it touched her tongue she grabbed her orange juice to help chase it. He restrained himself from laughter as the waitress came back with their food. She set Inuyasha's down beside him while noticeably placing a napkin face up on the table. He looked down at it as she put Kagome's salad bowl near the center of the table slightly away from her. She gave Inuyasha one last look before turning around. He sat up and grabbed the napkin letting Kagome see that it had something written on it. He read it for a moment before looking off to the side. Kagome followed his view seeing a couple of waitresses looking their way. He folded the napkin then placed it into his pocket.

"So..." He said while facing Kagome. "Did you like it?" He asked and she shook her head. "Not even a little?"

"Hey..." She said interrupting his current question. "What was that...you know...that napkin she gave you?" She asked and he opened his mouth realizing that she noticed.

"Just a napkin..." He said and she quickly looked down at her food playing with the fork gently. "Actually, I'm going to run to the bathroom really quickly." He lied and she knew it. It made her slightly upset, the same upset that she had been when she kicked that girl out of his bed. What the hell did he see in their waitress. Was she really all that attractive? Yeah she was tall, slim, maybe cute, but not much more. And here she was sitting across from him all made up and still she didn't seem to catch his attention. Now she felt just like the old her, the girl that didn't turn any heads. The entire thought process made her self-esteem plummet but it also made her feel incredibly shallow for caring all together. She hated that feeling.

She didn't understand why she did this to herself. She kept building up all these fantasies about Inuyasha in her head and then suddenly something would make it instantly collapse. She crossed her arms, suddenly she felt like she was in the filthiest room in the world. All she wanted to do was leave, but she couldn't bring herself to get up. She stared at the vodka bottle on his side of the table, it was so unusual how as soon as he sat with her and they talked she didn't feel as if the building was crawling with germs but as soon as he left she was surrounded in it. She stared at the bottle for a moment before looking around the room, miraculously the waitress who wouldn't stop staring were now looking away minus the one slut that had been their waitress.

She sat up and quickly grabbed the bottle. She didn't know why she wanted it, but without thinking she poured the vodka directly into her second empty glass. She stared at it then placed it near her face and sniffed. It made the hairs of her nose tingle. She placed it slightly on her lips and she drunk deeply. The pure burn and taste made her gag, but she withheld it somewhat till the glass was almost done. Maybe the difference between her and the other girls were they were all _looser_ than she was. They were willing to flirt and throw themselves at him, maybe she could benefit from being a bit loose herself. She gulped the rest down feeling the burn in the pit of her stomach. It didn't matter what she thought of the whole thing, she couldn't down another dose of pure vodka. She sat up looking towards the bar for a moment. She made eye contact with two waitress who were staring at her and whispering rudely. She waved them towards her slightly and one of them left the bar walking towards her.

She walked towards her and before Kagome could say anything she began talking. "Was that guy your boyfriend?" She asked and Kagome just shook her head.

"Just friends." she lied. "Hey can I get a refill of my orange drink?" she asked and the woman looked down at it seeing it completely full. "Um...I had like one of the cocktails?" She lied, but for some reason lying was getting a lot simpler. "I would of drunk this one..." she said referring to the glass of orange juice near her. "But it didn't have nearly enough...uh...you know alcohol, so when you make this one, can you put more uh...drink than orange." She said and the waitress narrowed her eyes but nodded while turning around. Kagome watched her leave before pouring more vodka into the empty glass and putting her orange juice over it. She liked the taste sort of, it was sweet but with the same kick. She drunk it down, then the woman came back. "Thank you..." she said with a smile laughing while grabbing the mixture.

"This is a screwdriver I don't know if you had it first, but I put more vodka than orange juice." She said and Kagome began laughing suddenly.

"I just made that...I made that by myself." She said showing the woman her empty glass. "I should work here..." She giggled and the woman nodded staring at her as if she was weird. After a while she turned leaving the table all together. Kagome stared at the glass filled with ice with a light orange look. There was an orange slice on the rim of the glass which made her laugh for some unusual reason. She drunk the drink down any way and placed the orange peel in her mouth. She was laughing quietly to herself when Inuyasha came back to the table. He looked down at his watch quickly noticing he was gone a lot longer than he wanted to be.

"Hey...sorry about that, there was a long line in the bathroom." He lied and Kagome looked up at him with a giant smile on her face. "What's that...?"

"I'm a monkey!" She said loudly laughing hysterically. And he stared at her incredulously not understanding what she meant. "See...look..." she showed the orange peel in her mouth again and began making monkey noises. "Don't you get it...I'm replicating a monkey's face." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so what happened between me using the bathroom and you..." he looked down at her plate. She hadn't eaten anything at all, "not eating..." He said "at all... what have you been doing while I've been gone?" She laughed again before spitting out the peel rather unladylike.

"I've been being a monkey...duh..." She said before laughing hysterically again. Everyone in the bar turned to look at her as Inuyasha looked around at the people staring. She rose up from her seat and stood on the the booths. "I'm a monkey!" She called out standing on the table itself.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said jumping up from his spot. "What are you doing!" He asked but she didn't seem to notice he was there. She instead began to jump and he placed a hand up wanting to apologize for what she was doing. "Kagome, don't you want to come down. Everyone's staring at you?" He asked but she still continued jumping dropping his plate on the floor and her glass as well. It didn't take long till almost all the plates came down and he decided he'd take matters into his own hands. "I'm really sorry, I don't know what's going on with her." He called out and a man who was a lot older than the cast stuck his head out from the kitchen.

He watched as Inuyasha rose up and quickly snagged Kagome. "I know what's wrong with her she's drunk, get her out of my bar!" He yelled and Inuyasha quickly set her down over his shoulder and grabbed his wallet from his pocket. He pulled it out and dropped a bill down. "Keep it all..." He insisted before backing up. Kagome was kicking on his shoulder and beginning to sprawl but he realized suddenly the half empty bottle of vodka and he knew suddenly how accurate the man had been. He backed up quickly and headed towards the door leaving suddenly. As soon as the limo driver saw him he left the drivers seat and pulled the back door opened. Inuyasha set her down and as soon as he did she ran to the other side of the limo. He sighed before quickly going around to get her, but she ran again.

"Kagome..." He called but she continued to run away from him. "We have to get back to the hotel, you know pack." He said but still she continued laughing and running. He paused staring at her as she stood waiting for him to catch up to her. Her hair flying every which way, her cheeks a faint red, did she have to be so gorgeous even while drunk and running. She stared at him wanting to run when he started up but he never did, he just stared and she ran herself towards him, but as soon as she did he grabbed hold of her. "Your acting like my little brother." He commented as she kicked in his arms. He noticed being drunk turned her innocence to immaturity. "How did you get drunk any way, I thought you didn't drink?" He asked himself but she decided to answer anyway.

"I do drink, I put liquids in my mouth and I swallow." She joked while laughing and he smiled himself as he gently placed her into the limo. He pushed himself in as well and watched as she sat back against the window and stared at him. He didn't say anything he stared forward making an effort of telling the driver to lock the doors so she wouldn't open them, though he didn't think she would.

"Put your seat belt on." He advised but she wasn't listening. She had her legs crossed as she stared at his profile completely. He let it go on for awhile before turning to face her. Even though he was looking directly at her she didn't look away she just stared, then slowly her face turned up into a gorgeous smile. "What's so funny?" He asked but she didn't say anything. He turned forward again sighing slightly, he wondered what Rin would say when she realized how drunk he got Kagome.

"You're really handsome." She said and he turned at that.

"Thanks..." he mumbled not knowing how to react to that. She sat up suddenly and got up on her hands and knees then all of a sudden she began crawling towards him. As soon as she did he sat up. She had a smile on her face and though she thought she was being playful she came off extremely sexy.

"Do you know why your handsome?" She asked laughing a little while reaching him. She shook his head wanting her to continue. She tipped her head to the side adorably while staring at his face. She got really close to him then sat down on the heels of her feet. She brought her face very close to his, and reflectively he bent in as well. She stared directly into his face before smiling slightly. "It's because your nose is so cute..." she whispered and he couldn't help but smile as well. She reached over and grabbed hold of his nose and pinched, as soon as she did she began laughing making him roll his eyes in slight amusement.

"You are so drunk." He mumbled looking back out his window. She laid down on her back her head near him while staring up at the limo's roof. Time stood still laying there and she felt herself almost doze off but as soon as the limo stopped she was up again. The chauffeur opened the door on Inuyasha's side and he got out and stared towards her. "Are you coming?" He asked but she had twisted and was laying down on her stomach now. He shook his head before leaning in slightly to edge her out, when she wouldn't come he grabbed her slightly and forced her out. She began laughing as he pulled her up on her feet. She was laughing so hard he had to put a hand to her lips. She stopped laughing as soon as he did, when she walked she was all over the place almost like she was going to topple over. He had his hands balancing on her waist so she didn't fall completely. When they entered the hotel he dropped his hand from her lips and pretended as if he was steering a girlfriend down the hall. He headed towards the elevator when she began laughing again and he covered her mouth once more.

They got on the elevator alone and as the door closed he reached over to quickly press the right button, but as soon as he stepped away she began pressing all the buttons on the other side. He groaned slightly quickly grabbing her. "Kagome...come on." He said pulling her back. He steadied her as she began laughing again. Despite pressing all the buttons there was only three floors so the elevator still managed to get them on the right floor. "Do you have your key?" He asked but she didn't answer, she just wanted to get out of his hold but he was much too strong. She didn't answer so he placed his hands into the pockets of her baby doll dress but he realized nothing was there. "Okay so you don't have a key." He noticed while going towards his door. He sighed but while he reached for his own he realized Kagome's door was open slightly. "Oh wait..." He mumbled steering her towards the other door. He pulled it open and walked forward. He looked around noticing how clean it was, but on top of her bed was a category of different clothes. He thought maybe she had been packing. He allowed her to go inside before closing the door behind them but as soon as they came in someone popped out of the closet.

He turned around seeing Rin holding a few article of clothing in her arms. "What are you doing?" She asked incredulously. She hoped that Inuyasha wasn't trying to score with Kagome. She didn't like that idea at all.

"I'm just..." He said and they both stopped talking when Kagome began jumping up and down on the bed. Rin turned fully to face her in shock. Kagome didn't seem to care that her mini dress was flowing upwards and her hair was getting sprawled every which way. She jumped all around in complete bliss.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked looking back at Inuyasha. "Did you drug her!" Inuyasha threw her a look.

"No...She's a...well she's just a little drunk."

"A little!" Rin screamed. "She's jumping off the damn walls!" Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome begin 'WOOING' from the bed. "It's eleven in the morning. Why the hell did you give her alcohol?"

"I didn't... what's with the third degree... I got some shots, I just wanted to loosen her up a little... I didn't think she'd go over board." He said and Rin sighed loudly before heading towards Kagome.

"Get down Kagome...I'm setting up outfits." She said but Kagome didn't seem to care. Her hair band fell off and her hair was now bouncing up and down in complete chaos.

"What the hell are you doing here any way... how did you get in?" He asked and Rin gave him a look meaning it was none of his business. He looked around, a bit frustrated. He needed some time to let the whole thing set in. Why the hell would Kagome drink half a bottle of vodka? She had just said she didn't drink, it just confused the hell out of him. He moved down towards Kagome's office chair as Rin began trying to bring Kagome down from the dresser she was now standing on. He was in his own world momentarily but the sound of sudden thumping made him look up. He caught Kagome sitting on top of the dresser with her legs dangling down. Rin was content with her just sitting even though she was hitting her legs rather hard against the dresser. She was smiling widely as she did and Rin had gone back to what looked like sorting out clothes.

"She's getting on my nerves..." Rin mumbled stepping back to look at a combination of clothes she had just made. Inuyasha glimpsed at her for just a second before looking back at Kagome who had stopped thumping to just absent mindlessly stare at him. It was extremely weird, she looked like a deer in the head lights. He turned slightly to see who she could be staring at so intently, but the only thing that sat behind him was her lap top. He turned back around to see a dopey smile on her face and he subconsciously sat up. Nothing he did made her stop staring, when he moved the chair her eyes followed. He turned towards Rin, but she was too preoccupied to notice. He didn't know what to think about the whole thing till he saw her jump down from the dresser and walk towards him. Her smile turned into some what of a smirk and though she didn't have any seduction in her walk he did feel a bit turned on. She walked past Rin who was bent down against the bed before stopping near him.

"Can I sit on your lap?" She asked in a whisper. She had a hand on her lip trying to hold her laughter in. He didn't know what to say, he just stared at her face, and then back at Rin.

"Uh...maybe..." he stumbled looking at Rin again. "When Rin leaves." He admitted, he already knew what she'd say. All the times he had told her he wasn't into Kagome, he knew now it was a lie. She smiled at him before moving in close like she had in the limo, but he was keen to her tricks. She wasn't going to really kiss him, she was too innocent for that. It always amazed him how she could set him off without meaning to. She grabbed the black tie sitting on his chest before sitting herself on his lap anyway. He was shocked at the notion but pleased with it over all. She seemed very attach to his tie, she kept looking at it and twisting it in her hands. "It's just a tie..." He told her, but she didn't seem to care. She looked up at him and smiled again.

She put a hand on his chin and lifted it. "Do you think I'm attractive..." She asked in a whisper while staring at him in scrutiny.

"Um...yeah you're uh..you're very attractive..."

"Really attractive like the girl in your bed?" She asked and he widened his eyes not knowing what to say. "And the girl at the bar?" She asked again and the whole sitting on the lap thing lost it's vigor almost entirely. She continued playing with his tie, but she waited for an answer.

"Uh...I don't... you know, you're really drunk, do you want to go to sleep?" He suggested and she looked up at his face and smiled widely.

"You're so handsome..." she said and suddenly she put two hands on his cheeks and pushed them together. He quickly put her hands down and relaxed his jaw. It was almost like she forgot the other questions she had asked, she was off to the newest one.

"I know," he told her while putting her hands gently down for the second time. "You told me that already, your not to bad yourself." He said looking down at her. She put her hand back on his chin now. She then moved closer to him smiling widely.

"you think so?" She asked referring to what he had just said. "I can be like the other girls." She whispered while laughing. She leaned in to him and he waited not knowing what to do. She paused for a moment narrowing her eyes..."Will you let me kiss your face..." She asked suddenly. He raised his eyebrows not knowing what to say, but she didn't seem to care. She lowered herself ready to kiss him when Rin backed up to look over at them.

"You know what I just realized..." She said and her words dropped completely when she saw Kagome giggling on his lap about to kiss him. She walked forward pulling Kagome by her arm. "Kagome..." She said and she turned around still laughing to face Rin. "Come with me..." She said and Kagome willingly did though Inuyasha did grab hold of her for a while longer. Rin gave him a look and he quickly let go. "You should be a shame of yourself..." she said staring daggers at him. "She's drunk."

"We weren't doing anything."

"Whatever..." She said and Rin directed Kagome towards the bed to sit, and as soon as she did she began jumping again. Inuyasha stared at her as she jumped. The questions she asked kept roaming through his head. He didn't know what to do or say, but he felt all of a sudden an overwhelming attraction to her. It was no more Mr. play it safe, he wanted her. It was exactly what Rin didn't want, she didn't want Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship starting too fast. She was afraid that if Inuyasha got his way he'd use Kagome and then dump her like all the other girls. If that happened then he'd have no incentive to go to the wedding.

the room became quite all of a sudden, no one said anything for awhile. Inuyasha continued staring at Kagome when a thought entered his head. "So..." he said getting Rin's attention. She always threw herself into shallow projects like coordinating clothes. It didn't make any sense to him. "Kagome..." He said making her turn completely. "Do you know anything about her...you know personal life?" He asked.

Rin shrugged realizing what he meant by that. Kagome was too drunk to even notice. "What do you mean..."

"you know what I mean." Rin smiled slightly before pretending to get back to what she was doing.

"You like Kagome?" She asked and Inuyasha looked towards Kagome but she didn't seem to notice anything. She was now jumping backwards.

"no...I just want to know..." She paused wondering how she'd reply... she really didn't know what to say, but she decided she needed a story that would at least deter Inuyasha from perusing Kagome.

"Yeah...of course I...um... she tells me everything." She said. "what do you want to know." He didn't say anything so she continued. "Well she has a sister and brother...a mom and a..."

"I know..." He told her and Rin smiled.

"did you know when this is all over she's going to her sisters wedding. She's going back home for a few weeks." She said and Inuyasha seemed intrigued. So she lied to him earlier at the bar. "Yup..." she said and she took a glimpse at Inuyasha who was listening intently. "And also apparently the guy her sister is getting married to...uh that's Kagome's ex boyfriend...I mean well ex fiance." Rin lied and then looked back at Inuyasha and she could see the complexities in his eyes. "Yeah...and she's still in love with him supposedly, so this will be hard for her." She looked back at him again. He sat up in his seat. If this didn't stop Inuyasha from pursuing Kagome entirely she didn't know what would. The room became extremely quiet and Rin decided at that moment to change the topic. "So do you think I'll have to pack all Kagome's things too?" Rin asked and Inuyasha rose from his spot suddenly. Rin turned around facing him. "Where are you going?"

"I forgot I have to pack up my things too..." He said and Rin began to feel a little guilty, she hoped that didn't deter him completely.

"Can you imagine." Rin said making Inuyasha look back at her. "To be in love with a guy and your sister steals him."

"I really don't want to talk about this."

"I'm just saying...it's kind of harsh, I think the only thing that could help would be if she could...you know get the perfect date to take home...this way at least..."

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" Inuyasha asked and Rin just shrugged.

"I'm just saying...maybe Kouga's available." Rin said and Inuyasha just turned feeling extremely annoyed. "Maybe Miroku...I don't know if you're not busy you can maybe..."

"What..." He was about to leave the room when he stopped in his spot. Kagome had jumped down from the bed and was laying flat on it. Her arms and her legs were sprawled and she was breathing harshly. "What the hell are you getting at?" He asked and Rin shrugged again.

"I'm just saying you could maybe take her."

"Rin I'll tell you right now that's never going to happen. So don't bring it up again." He said before turning around and opening the hotel door.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked sadly from the bed. Inuyasha ignored her. He was a little upset and he knew she was the reason why.

"I don't understand why?" Rin asked and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well first of all she's my employee... I'm not flying all the way to some unknown small town in Lord knows where... to pretend to be her date just so she can win back some guy she's in love with." He said and Rin groaned. She wasn't liking this plan at all. If Inuyasha was set on saying no everything would be ruined.

"That's so fucking stupid. You are such a hypocrite." Rin snapped turning around completely to face him. "You're always like you can't do this or that with her, but when it comes to going to a bar and getting her drunk or making out with her on your lap you never care do you!"

"I didn't make out with her! She's drunk! I just didn't want to upset her. I didn't invite her on my lap." He said but Rin just rolled her eyes telling him he wasn't fooling anyone.

"I'm just saying that's not very professional is it?" He stood there for seconds before looking at Kagome who was staring at him again. As soon as he looked at her she threw one of her gorgeous smiles before dropping the grinning and looking away. He sighed then turned towards the door. Rin watched him leave for awhile. She felt like she ruined the whole thing. Her goal was to stop Inuyasha from using Kagome like he did all the other girls he was involved with, but she might of ruined everything.

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked as she jumped up from her spot again to continue jumping on the bed.

"No more jumping seriously..."

She didn't listen instead she jumped more and began yelling "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" over and over again making Rin roll her eyes.

"Stop he'll hear you... rule number one of liking a guy, I know you're too drunk to retain this, but don't ever let them know you like them." Rin said pausing. "Well you can let them know, but...just not in that way. You seem desperate." She sighed before sitting down. She needed to think about a new strategy.

Kagome plowed herself on the bed near Rin. "Why?" She asked and Rin just groaned.

"Because Kagome...I don't know..."

"He's sooo handsome though!" She screamed and Rin covered her mouth. She felt herself getting annoyed when she realized something.

"Wait you like Inuyasha?" Rin asked and Kagome began laughing hysterically. "I'm going to take that as a yes..." She mumbled but she just came up with her newest scheme. It would rebalance everything, but keep a wall up until Kagome's sister's wedding. All she had to do was manipulate some stuff she smiled slightly before getting up and beginning to pack up Kagome's things.

15

15

15

A/N:What was that Rin, you're going to force them to stay in the same room, next chapter...NO! lol I'll update soon.


	16. Letting things go

Chapter 16: letting things go

Disclaimer: I don't own you know who

16

16

16

Rin stared at Inuyasha as he read over a large book placed on his lap. What shocked her the most was the initial size of the book. It didn't seem like a comic book which was usually the only thing he read. He didn't have a small strip sitting in the book so he wasn't using it as a holder of any kind. It looked just like a textbook; it seemed to have something to do with business. He hadn't talked for hours; all he did was read.

Kagome who was in a deep sleep at the moment had moved to her side. She was sleeping near Inuyasha. Her head was practically on his lap, but he didn't seem to notice. She had been sleeping since they got in the limo, and she didn't seem like she'd be waking up soon. Rin was thinking of a way to politely wake her up, but she decided that in the long run it would actually be better.

"So…" She announced having to clear her throat first. Inuyasha didn't reply, he instead turned a page and began reading. Rin who was sitting across sat closer to him. He didn't seem to notice. "What are you reading any way?" She asked but still he ignored her. She absolutely hated when he did that. "Inuyasha…" She called out and he sighed loudly than looked up. "Hey...What are you reading?"

"I'm working Rin…leave me alone." He said while looking back down. Rin stared at him not really liking that answer. She stared for about a minute longer before sighing extremely loud. She looked down at a small collection of unorganized papers next to Inuyasha; apparently they were on their way to a town named Ashton, it was supposedly very popular for some sort of fall festival. She overheard Inuyasha's father telling them to book the room early or the hotel would be full. He had yet to do it. Rin stared at the form for a moment before moving in closer.

"Hey…" She said but Inuyasha was purposely ignoring her. "Did you book that hotel yet?" She asked, she could see the realization run through his features. He sat up but he didn't say anything. She watched as he reached for his phone. "Apparently this town is known for some stupid pumpkin patch fair." She noticed but he had already turned away to make the call. She already knew the room would be booked; the last reservation was purposely given to Ayame and Kouga so she didn't need to worry. She waited patiently for the slight panic in his voice.

"I think you might be wrong." He said momentarily. "I had two rooms on hold, my father reserved them." There was a pause and he ran a hand through his hair. "No…it's you who doesn't understand…do you even know what the definition of a reservation is?" He asked sadistically and Rin smiled widely while looking in another direction. "Yeah, I'll hold." He said pausing for about five minutes. He listened to someone talking for awhile then he put a hand to his forehead, "Okay you don't understand…I reserved the rooms, so someone can't take them….Okay you'd have to be the only hotel in the world that works like that…most work…most work like this." He repeated raising his voice slightly. "You put the reservation in, and then you _reserve _the rooms, then I show up and take the room; do you understand how that works?" He asked and he huffed while the woman talked. "Oh so I had what? Twenty four hours to confirm the reservation…what the hell?" He asked and Rin turned around.

"Your dad did say that." Rin reminded him. He gave her a look and she nodded. "He did, I remember… you had him on speaker, he said that you need to confirm the reservation twenty four hours before you arrive." She said.

"Shut the hell up…" He snapped and Rin just smiled then turned around again. "Okay…I guess you'll have too…." He mumbled before sighing angrily. He waited for a moment and then hung up the phone."I can't believe this…my dad's going to kill me."

"You can't believe what?" Rin asked as if she didn't understand. She could see the frustration on his face as he attempted to look for another hotel on his phone. "You know what…I'll find you a hotel." She said and that of course got his attention, anything that he didn't want to do that someone offered to do for him always got his attention. "It's no problem really I'm not even doing anything…"

"I wasn't calling another hotel, my dad wants me staying at this one…he's staying there and he wants to make sure I'm not late." Rin nodded with a smile, she understood that, that's why she forced Ayame to book the rooms that Inuyasha had reserved. She knew Sesshomaru would be there, it was going to be the first time he saw her in like a year, so she was extremely excited.

"Well what did the woman say….?" Rin asked trying to muster her most concerned look even though she was the primary reason for the conflict. It made her feel a tab bit bad but she decided this would be good for Inuyasha and Kagome. She'd of course make sure Kagome didn't sleep with him, but it would also ensure Inuyasha didn't bring any sluts into the room.

"I don't know…" He said a bit annoyed. "Something stupid like she'll call when another room is available… but we're only going to be here for two days, a lot of good that'll do me." He was about to continue when Kagome shifted slightly in her sleep, he looked down for a moment then slightly back at Rin.

"Well…I can get a good hotel, Ayame says she's looked it up, there's a little city close to this town. There has to be decent hotels; it'll probably be a bit away from the office…" Inuyasha stared at Rin not really knowing what to say. He wanted to go ahead and let her do it, but then again, he was always weary of her and it seemed like she was plotting something.

"Why?" He asked suddenly taking Rin by surprise. She raised her eyebrows wanting to ask 'what,' but he interrupted. "Why do you want to help me? What's in it for you?"

"Can't I just be nice to be nice…I've been sitting in this limo for hours, you won't talk to me, Kagome's sleeping." She said but Inuyasha didn't believe it. She had to quickly come up with something believable, something that he'd fall for with no doubts. "I just wanted to maybe go out one day…you know shopping with Kagome, she needs a cocktail dress for her sister's wedding. It would be really cool if you gave her some time off." She suggested though that really wasn't a great concern. Kagome could go out any time after the morning meetings, she chose not to. Inuyasha did seem to believe it, or just not care enough to process the lie.

"Yeah…whatever…try to find a really close hotel, make sure it's decent." He said and Rin smiled before quickly turning away in her seat. She began dialing numbers recently saved to her phone.

!

!

!

Kagome woke up some time later and when she did she had the biggest head ache ever. She was still really tired, it was the overwhelming throbbing that had her up. She opened her eyes only seeing black leather in front of her. She looked down and besides seeing someone's shoes in her peripherals she spotted her binder and knapsack. She quickly grabbed for it sitting up partially. She knew she usually had her medication in it, as for a bottle of water she couldn't remember if she packed it.

She opened it quickly finding the medication and unscrewing open the jar. When she sat herself up completely she realized she was sitting extremely close to someone. She turned to her left and as soon as she saw him she backed up. Inuyasha was leaning his head against the palm of his hand. He was at an angle so she couldn't see his facial expression, but she assumed from his lack of movement he was sleeping. Seeing him reminded her instantly of the bar, what worried her was the realization that the bar was really the only thing she could remember. She felt for some reason embarrassed and that she owed him a series of apologies. She turned around and as soon as she did something quickly popped up and loudly announced. "Boo!"

It was so quick she didn't even get a chance to inhale so she could scream. Instead she just widened her eyes and backed up. When her eyes finally focused on the image she could see Rin with a hand on her lips laughing. "I scared you so bad; I wasn't even really hiding…" She said and Kagome's initial shock turned into annoyance. "So you're finally up you slept for like a million trillion hours."

"That long really?" Kagome asked sarcastically telling Rin one of two things, the first, she seemed to be coherent which meant she was completely sober, the second she was spending much too much time with Inuyasha. She reached into her bag and took out a small little jar. Rin watched as she placed it on the tip of her tongue then search in her bag for something. She finally found a bottle of water so she quickly opened it and began drinking. She seemed hesitant though seeing as the bottle had been opened and someone had drank from it.

"It's good right the water…" Rin joked making Kagome turn around. "I had a bit of a sip before you fell asleep." Just like that Kagome quickly spat out the water in her mouth and began searching for something else in the bag. Rin was laughing again as she watched her get hand sanitizer. She put some on her hand then reached in for a mall tube of mouth wash. "I'm only kidding Kagome…I didn't drink any of your water." Rin said before she could down the small portable Listerine. "Though you did hurt my feelings, I don't have a flesh eating virus.

"It's um…no I know…it's the OCD." Kagome excused and though she knew better, she still wanted to throw back the bottle. The idea reminded her of something, and she instantly remembered the bar. She scratched her head remembering the drinking. Her whole face turned red and she snuck a quick glance at Inuyasha, he was still hunched over to the side sleeping. He had a book laid out on his lap, surprisingly enough it was work related with no comic book hiding between it. "Rin…" Kagome asked quickly. "What did I do today?" She asked and Rin knew instantly that Kagome remembered.

"Uh…what do you mean…?"

"You know…did I act funny in some way?" Rin pretended to think about if momentarily. She cocked her head to the side then shook her head.

"No…you were great today, you came back from the meeting with Inuyasha and complained of a stomach ache and you went to bed…how come you don't remember?" She asked though she knew better. No good could come from telling Kagome about her little drunk escapade. She didn't need for her to feel embarrassed or on guard in any sort of way, and she knew Inuyasha would agree. He'd lie to her too if she asked, it was probably the only thing they saw eye to eye on.

"Really"

Rin nodded and Kagome seemed to be thinking it over. "Any way…bad news… when you were sleeping Inuyasha forgot to book his reservation for the room." Kagome seemed a little shocked by that.

"It's on the planner." She said wanting to get it out. Rin watched as she dug through her bag. His dad told him about it when they were leaving the meeting. She quickly realized her binder wasn't in the small knap sack and she looked down on the floor seeing it between her feet.

"I know and he called to remind him, but he never did it." Rin said with a shrug.

"Okay, well I can call around; it's not too late is it? I can get someone…."

"I already did…it's in the opposite direction though, towards this city. It's going to be good, after work we can run into the city and pick out a dress." Rin suggested and Kagome seemed a little unsure about that. "Don't worry I asked Inuyasha already he said it'll be fine." She said and Kagome looked down for a moment. She didn't say anything; instead she began grabbing her binder and a pen. Rin watched as she wrote a few things down, she seemed a bit upset. "What's wrong?" Rin asked and she just shrugged. "Everything's going to be fine really…"

"I know…you took care of it…" She said but she still seemed upset. Rin watched her for a while longer and out of nowhere she turned to face her. "I just…I feel like…maybe if I hadn't fallen asleep…or whatever. I would have reminded him, I would of you know done my job." She sighed and Rin just stared at her.

"Kagome, it's not your fault, you're just human, sometimes you need to sleep." She shook her head telling Rin that she knew or remembered something. No one was upset with her for what she did yesterday, Rin was madder at Inuyasha. Why the hell would he take her to a bar, and what did he do to force Kagome to drink, it was so uncharacteristic for her, and she knew it wasn't just Inuyasha asking her that forced her to do it. He had to have done something that made her take that leap.

"I didn't say it was…." She said almost on the offense. "I just said it was my job." She stated and Rin just stared. She continued to write things down, and when Rin muttered something else she just ignored her. When things like this happened it made Rin feel slightly guilty, it also made her rethink things. What if what she was doing wasn't the right thing for Kagome, if she just worked the agreement out with Miroku or Kouga, told one of them 'hey Kagome has a bitch for a sister can you help me prove her family wrong and pretend to be her fiancé at her sister's wedding.' She felt as if that would be a lot easier. Instead she was trying to force this love connection, it could be hurting both of them, but deep down she had to believe that it would work, she had to believe that something like that could happen, if not then what the hell was she doing. She had been pursuing Sesshomaru for so long; Inuyasha and Kagome were like her sample run if they worked then maybe her relationship could work.

She sighed before turning forward; she really hoped she wasn't fooling _herself._

!

!

!

It was around one in the morning when they got to the hotel. They were running late of course, schedule wise they were supposed to be at the hotel at 11, but that was impossible seeing as the hotel was actually past the town. She only realized that when reading the leaving sign. Inuyasha was finally up by the time they left. He was the first person out of the car and as soon as he left she could make out Kouga's Rover next to them. Inuyasha was walking towards it; he talked to Kouga in the passenger seat for awhile then looked towards the limo. He stood there for a few seconds then began heading back. Kagome automatically sat up as soon as he headed towards her. She was running her hands through her hair making sure she looked acceptable. When he opened the door he looked passed her towards Rin who was sleeping away from them. "Hey," He said but Rin didn't budge, "Kagome…" He called out making her turn around. "Can you push her, wake her up please?" He asked and she nodded while gently tapping on Rin. She stirred for a moment then woke up. She looked at Kagome in an annoyed fashion. "Rin get up we're here, I need you to check in."

"Ugh…Why can't you do it?" She asked. She was trying to make herself comfortable again by turning to the side.

"Rin you have to get out anyway….we're here…"

"I'll do it." Kagome said interrupting their conversation. As soon as she said that Rin sat up. "What name are we under?" Kagome asked and Rin was straightening herself as realization woke her up. She had to be the one to check them in; she had already plotted this out.

"No…no that's okay. I'm up." She said opening her car door. She shivered slightly at the wind that came in. As soon as she left the limo Ayame walked towards her. She seemed just as cold holding on to herself tightly.

"Okay…so you think Inuyasha's on to us?" She asked and Rin shook her head meaning no. "Okay so what is it that you're planning by taking their reservation?

"I told you…If we stay at the hotel his dad booked we can be closer to Sesshomaru, everything has to go great this time seriously. I feel like this is the last chance. He's never single, and he is now. I have to time this really accurately." She said climbing up the stairs. She felt like it was a little selfish to screw over Inuyasha by taking the hotel room, but it would benefit them in the end too.

As soon as they entered the lobby of the hotel it was significantly warmer. Ayame dropped her arms and looked around. It wasn't a bad hotel, extremely decent not as extravagant as the last one they were at, or the one she would soon be staying in. "Yeah but you have to be a little worried about Kagome and Inuyasha staying together." Rin paused for a second she had been thinking about that, she just hoped that Inuyasha didn't manipulate Kagome into that, but it seemed like he could especially after what happened yesterday.

!

!

!

"About what happened yesterday?" Kagome said while grabbing her things and leaving the limo. The cold autumn air hit her hard and she stalled for a second before crossing her arms around her binder. "You know the bar…" She whispered making Inuyasha slow down significantly. He didn't turn, he just slowed down wanting to hear what she was going to say. He quietly prayed that she didn't remember. He could just imagine how awkward it would be. He thought about how she sat herself on his lap, the feelings came back again and for a moment he was thinking that maybe it wouldn't actually be the worst thing.

"Yeah…" He said and she took a deep breath. She didn't remember all the details. She remembered the bar, the drinking, and that was about it, but she was worried. Whatever she did in the middle she didn't want him thinking less of her.

"Honestly I don't remember too much…" She said and he let out some pint up air. He turned to face her slightly, and she automatically tensed up under his stare. "I just know that I drunk a little too much, and I…I guess I'm a little embarrassed that I didn't keep to the schedule. It's my fault you forgot to book the hotel, and I…"

"No…" he interrupted. "It's so not your fault. You did nothing, seriously. It was really all me. And I…." He paused not knowing what to say. "I just…you don't have to apologize." He said and Kagome smiled slightly. He did the same back, but he didn't know what to say at the moment. Was it unusual if all he really wanted to do was stare at her? "I uh…I should check on Rin." He said backing up awkwardly. He had no idea what that was. He felt jumpy for some reason, a feeling that never happened. He just had thoughts of her yesterday, the crawling the smiling…he didn't know why but it put him on edge. Kagome stared at him as he quickly turned around to head into the hotel. As soon as he climbed the steps Rin came out angry. She was of course faking it and he'd usually be able to tell but he had his mind wrapped around something else.

"Inuyasha…" She said and he looked up at her as she stomped over to him. "You won't believe this."

"Try me…" He said though he wanted to sound a bit sarcastic, it came out a little sensitive sounding, something he didn't mean at all.

"Okay well you know how I booked the rooms. You were there, you heard me in the limo doing it." He nodded pushing his hands towards him signaling he wanted her to quickly continue with her story. "Well I go there, and she says I didn't book two separate rooms I booked a duplet room. So…"

"What…a what room?" He asked and she sighed loudly before continuing.

"It's a room with two king size beds in it. It's like one room, but…"

"Rin…Are you serious?" He asked and Rin watched as he walked away not even letting her finish. He walked past her and up the stairs of the hotel.

"Wait…" She called out trying to stop him. He didn't stop of course and she had to run after him. As he opened the door she stopped him. Kagome watched as she began explaining the predicament. She came in closer in order to hear, but Rin was whispering at this point, and Inuyasha seemed annoyed but compliant. He dropped the door handle and scratched his head before looking down at Kagome. He said something and Rin seemed hesitant to do it. All of a sudden she sighed and nodded. "Fine…fine I'll do it, but you have to give her at least one day off so we can buy her a dress." Inuyasha just nodded then walked away from her back down the stairs Kagome followed him off to the rear of the limo. The chauffeur was at the moment unloading the car when she stopped him.

"Is there something wrong with the hotel rooms? I'll call in; I can get a new one tonight." She said looking around for her phone. He stopped her as she began opening her knap sack.

"Kagome…its fine, uh…Rin, she already took care of it. It's just a little mix up." He told her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have done it." She said and he just smiled.

"Stop beating yourself up, it's fine really." He said walking away. She stared at him. Something was off, she didn't know what it was, but she could tell. It was almost like he was trying to avoid her. It was so odd but she thought maybe it was all in her head. He moved away from her beginning to help the chauffeur unload the limo, she was so involved in what he was doing she didn't notice Rin walking up to her. She felt someone tickle her sides which made her jump and turn.

"Hey…guess whose staying with you?" She asked and Kagome put a hand to her heart. "I am silly; Inuyasha said I could room with you for the next two days." Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Well because of the whole fall festival thing this is like the only not booked hotel, so…" She shrugged. "Kouga, Miroku, and Ayame already have rooms; Inuyasha's going to ask if he can room with them." Kagome raised both her eyebrows and Rin just smiled, "but I told him not to worry about it, you don't mind if we all stay in the same room. It'll be a lot easier for you to get to work in the morning." Kagome widened her eyes now and Rin just smiled.

"What…there's no way this is the only room…. In this entire town." Kagome said narrowing her eyes and Rin just gulped slightly.

"Well I tried a lot and so did Inuyasha, so…"

"Did you try the city, there's a small city, and there has to be some open rooms."

"Do you really want to book a hotel all the way in the city, when the building you're going to the meetings in are down town?" Rin asked and Kagome just shrugged as she fixed the straps to her bag. "If you don't want to share a room, just tell me. I'll tell Inuyasha." Rin looked over to him as he entered the hotel with a few bags. "Inuyasha!" she called and he turned only partially. "Kagome actually just…"

"Wait!" Kagome said quickly getting in front of her. She put a hand over Rin's mouth and then smiled up. Inuyasha just stared as Kagome threw him a gorgeous smile. "Hello…" She announced and he just nodded then waved a hand. He watched for a second longer then left completely. Kagome faced Rin and sighed. "Don't tell him I mind." She whispered. "I don't mind, he can stay wherever he wants, he pays for the hotel …" She said and Rin just smiled.

"He told me to ask you. I mean he can go stay with Kouga." Kagome just shook her head and crossed her arms.

"You'll be there too…right?" She asked and Rin just nodded.

"Of course. I won't leave your sight…" She said and Kagome just nodded as she walked forward heading for the hotel. Ayame waved along making her smile.

"Kagome's looking good." Ayame said a bit impressed. "She pick that get up all by herself." Rin smiled while watching Kagome enter the hotel.

"Nah she gives me a call in the morning, but she does her hair and makeup all by herself. You know it won't be long till she won't need me." She said.

"Aw they grow up so fast." Ayame cooed sarcastically. Rin just hit her and sighed.

"Too bad I can't be in the same hotel as Sesshomaru anymore. Inuyasha is forcing me to stay here with Kagome." She said and Ayame just shook her head.

"So where is he going to stay?"

"Well he's planning on asking Kouga if he can stay with him and Miroku, so you have to make sure that that doesn't happen. Or he'll find out…you know about the hotel swap."

"What" Ayame asked staring at Rin in shock? "I have to make sure? It wasn't even my idea."

"Yeah, but you're supposed to be helping me." She said and Ayame just rolled her eyes. "I have an idea; just tell Kouga you want to room with him tonight. You know how he is when it comes to you." Ayame's face turned pale and Rin waited for her to agree. "Is it that such a big deal? You don't have to do anything with him."

"It's not that Rin." She said crossing her arms. "I don't want to put my own relationships in this, besides if Kouga says no, he'll just ask Miroku. You're just going to have to talk him into staying yourself." She said and Rin sighed as she left.

"Ayame really…" She called out but she just ignored her.

!

!

!

When she entered the hotel, Kagome was sitting silently near the desk to the far right. Kouga and Miroku sat on one of the King size beds as they talked to Inuyasha about something idiotic. When he saw Rin he dropped the conversation and looked towards Kagome. She was organizing some of her things on the desk, all her attention was on it. "I'm going to take off now." He told her and Rin widened her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked and he just narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going with Kouga, I told you this. You can have the other bed." Kagome turned slightly when she overheard. She didn't say anything she just turned trying to see Inuyasha. "I brought all your bags up."

"Wait Inuyasha…that's crazy, you have to wake up so early in the morning. You'll have to get up at like 3 just to come back with the limo to pick her up. That's so crazy. Why don't you just stay here with us?" Rin said with a shrug. Inuyasha was looking towards Kagome at that. He had thought about the complications, but he didn't want to make the situation with Kagome weirder than it already was.

"Um…I don't know…" He said but before he could continue Miroku slapped him on the back and threw him a perverted grin. Inuyasha seemed mad to be so rudely interrupted.

"You're going to pass off sleeping in a room with two girls?" He asked making Rin roll her eyes in disgust.

"Miroku you are such a future rapist. Can you please go? Inuyasha kick him out." She demanded but he just took a deep breath and turned away from Miroku completely.

"I'm just saying…I mean…look at them."

"Okay…seriously Miroku…" Rin said and he shrugged unapologetically as Kouga snickered. "Such pigs….any way Inuyasha…come on, that's stupid. Kagome says she's fine with it. Isn't that right Kagome?" Rin said and Kagome looked forward again not wanting to enter the conversation. "Kagome" Rin called out again and she turned.

"Yes…" she mumbled.

"You heard us right…isn't it true you don't mind Inuyasha staying with us?" Rin asked and she just nodded. "You said it down stairs you'd be more than happy if he stayed with us…"

"No…I said… it would be fine." She shrugged trying to seem a bit nonchalant. "I don't mind." She added in and he just stared at her for a moment as she turned back around. She was setting her laptop up and was trying to stop the twisting of her stomach. Rin began talking again to reassure everything but Inuyasha wasn't listening he was still staring towards Kagome, no one notice but Kouga who hit him on the shoulder.

"Do you want me to get your stuff?" Kouga asked and he turned slightly.

"Yeah…yeah…I guess, I'll help." He said and Kagome turned around quickly watching them leave the room. She wanted to talk to Rin, who was laying on the bed closest to her, but Miroku never left. He just sat on what was going to be Inuyasha's bed.

!

!

!

"Hey Inuyasha…" Kouga said as they left the hotel towards the Limo. Ayame was sitting in the passenger seat looking down at her phone. When she saw them she got up partially, but she could see that they not only hadn't noticed her but they were heading towards the limo. "So…" Kouga continued.

Inuyasha was popping the limo's truck open and grabbing some of the bags from it. "Yeah…" He said while passing some of the heavier ones towards him.

"So… you know…Kagome." He mentioned. And he looked over at him. He was a little stiff afraid that Kouga might ask his permission to date her, but he couldn't even fathom that. Why would he ask that? Kagome wasn't his property, but he could see why Kouga would ask first, especially seeing as Kagome was his employee.

"Aren't you dating Ayame?" He asked quickly not letting Kouga continue.

"Yeah…well no…we might though." He said and he left it that. None of them said anything for a moment, and as they began taking the bags inside Kouga decided to continue. At that point Ayame could hear everything and was listening intently. "I just was wondering, and if you don't want to tell me…you don't have to, but uh…" He mumbled and Inuyasha continued forward listening closely. "Do you like her…I mean…I'm just wondering."

"Uh…why would you ask that?" He asked a little confused. "What, does Miroku like her?" He thought maybe Kouga was asking for someone else, but he was sure that wasn't true.

"No, but you do…"

"Kouga…I don't." He said. He felt a slight bit embarrassed something that never happened to him. "I don't know where you're getting that from?"

"Yeah I know, but I've known you forever, and I know how you are when you're interested in someone, but never when you know….you like someone and you've been a little off. You like Kagome." He said and just like that Inuyasha decided to cut him off. He didn't say anything he just entered the hotel and started for the elevator.

"If you leave the bags with me on the elevator, I'll bring them to the room and you can get the rest." Inuyasha said and Kouga nodded turning around. He knew the reason Inuyasha wanted him gone was because it was true. It sort of blew his mind to even think about it.

He left the hotel heading for the limo when he spotted Ayame running towards him. He was about to greet her when she stopped abruptly in shock. "Inuyasha likes Kagome." She asked and Kouga widened his eyes.

"Uh…I don't know…he didn't deny it." He said then steered away from her. Ayame just smiled and walked back towards the car.

!

!

!

When Inuyasha brought his bags in the room he placed them off to the side. He didn't bother emptying it into the drawer next to him like Kagome did. She wasn't judging him for it, she just noticed. As soon as he was done he headed towards the bathroom without a word to both of them. "Hey where are you going?" Rin asked. Kagome turned from the computer again to look. He paused in his spot.

"To the bathroom…I'm taking a shower." She nodded letting him go. "Thank you for giving me permission mom." He said and Kagome smiled a bit at the sarcasm while Rin turned on the bed going back to texting while lying down. Kagome didn't say anything she waited till she heard the shower running to look towards Rin. Miroku seemed to be sleeping on Inuyasha's bed he hadn't said anything for some time.

"Um…Rin…" She whispered making her look up. "Are you going to sleep with me?" She asked and Rin just nodded without saying anything. "Okay can you get off for just a second?" Rin gave her a strange look and Kagome stood up from the chair heading towards the drawers and pulling out a few sheets a perfect bundle. "I don't like sleeping on the hotel sheets, I bring my own, and I have to kind of tidy up." She admitted and at that Miroku gave them a slide look. He didn't say anything, he looked like he might, but at that moment Kouga came through the door with more bags.

He put them to the side and looked at Miroku. "We got to go…" he clarified. Miroku stood up stretching a bit then he waved an arm wanting to say bye. "Uh Rin…Ayame wanted to tell you something important but um…we need to take off I'm exhausted so you can call her later. Her phone might be dead now." He clarified and Rin just nodded and they both left. Kagome waited for them to go, to begin getting things out. She gat a small plastic suitcase out and inside was a few cleaning products. She pulled out the gloves and placed them on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rin asked. Kagome was heading towards her and trying to pull of the sheets. Rin had to jump off the bed. "Did you take your meds?" She asked while sitting on the edge of Inuyasha's bed. Kagome didn't say anything she just pulled off all of the sheets and pushed them on the floor. She took the time to fold them and place them in the closet neatly. She sprayed the bare mattress with some sort of spray that smelled like flowers and disinfectant at the same time. Once she was done she made the bed again completely. Rin stared at her as she began cleaning the furniture, then going for the vacuum. "Are you sure you took your medication."

"I did Rin…Jeez." She said not wanting to talk. She couldn't afford it. Inuyasha would come out at any moment, and she'd be too embarrassed.

"I'm sorry your just acting crazy is all." She watched Kagome vacuum then pour a powder on the floor and vacuum again. When she was done she put it back into the closet and took out a new rag to start cleaning again, but at that moment the door began opening. She didn't seem too faze by that, but when she saw Inuyasha come out she froze in her spot. He wasn't wearing anything. Well he was wearing a pair of red and white plaid boxers but that was it. She had never in person seen a man's body that looked like that. She saw it in magazines; her sister growing up had them lining her room's walls but never in person. He was so tone and tan, so muscular and gorgeous but he didn't seem to care that he was partially naked. Rin didn't care either she just looked up at him then lay back down.

"What are you doing on my bed?" He asked and Rin just pushed her head deep into the pillows and ignored him. "You're not sleeping with me." He stated. He then moved towards his bags and opened one of them. He pulled out a T shirt and casually placed it on. "It smells like…" He muttered Kagome was trying to casually clean the head board of the bed. She was hoping he wouldn't notice her. "Like a whole lot of cleaning products."

"Uh…I'm sorry that's me." She said and he just gave her a look. She was cleaning the head board of the bed, usually he would think that was weird but he left it alone at this point. He just sighed and headed for the bed plowing down on top of it.

"Just take it easy with the cleaning products…I have a sensitive nose." He muttered and she nodded. He was trying to take up the whole bed so Rin could fall off. He moved to the middle and spread out both his arms and legs, then he rolled slightly making Rin move towards the edge.

"Stop Inuyasha I'm tired…" She whined but that didn't stop him. "Stop it…seriously I'm going to fall." She tried pushing back but there was no way her tiny frame could fight him. She fell off after a few more pushing. She landed with a thud on the ground and he hid his smug grin as Kagome laughed hesitantly. "That's not funny…you hurt me really bad." She said getting up from the floor. "If I was a random slut you'd let me sleep in your bed." She said and Inuyasha just nodded agreeing with her, though Kagome thought that mentioning that was a little rude. Rin just grabbed her suitcase and pulled something out and headed to the bathroom.

Kagome put some of her things away and went back to the computer neither her nor Inuyasha spoke. He was lying with his head facing the pillows in the middle of his bed. He seemed exhausted and irritable. Rin came out with a pair of pajamas on and her face in some sort of white cream. When she walked out she jumped on top of Inuyasha with force and he turned quickly before she could scamper off. "Stop playing around Rin I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh…didn't I say the same thing?" She asked while he grabbed her and got up from the bed easily. She kept kicking trying to get out of his hold but he wouldn't let her. He dropped her with force on to the other bed before turning around and lying back on his bed.

"Don't get back on the bed either." He warned and he was actually serious. Rin just rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked over at Kagome for a moment. she was staring at her but turned back around. Rin knew Kagome didn't want to sleep with her. She tried not to be offended by it because she knew it was just Kagome's OCD.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Rin said moving off Kagome's bed and sitting on the edge. He ignored her so she called out his name a few times more. "Inuyasha…" he turned around obviously annoyed. "I have an idea. I can sleep on this bed and Kagome can sleep with you." She said. Kagome froze in her spot. "Is that alright?"

"Leave me alone… Kagome wouldn't like that." He mumbled tiredly while pushing his head back into the pillow.

"Kagome doesn't care…right Kagome?" Rin asked and though Inuyasha's head was stuffed into the pillows he was listening closely. She didn't say anything she was pretending like she didn't hear. "Kagome…" She turned at that point.

"No I don't mind…" she lied. "But Inuyasha seems to want to sleep alone." She said and Inuyasha turned at that.

"Not if _you _sleep with him…right Inuyasha?" Rin asked and he just turned back around. No one said anything and Rin just smiled because it was true. Inuyasha would gladly share a bed with Kagome even if it excluded sex. There was something to be said about that, but she was too ecstatic about it to even think it through. "Well where am I going to sleep?" She asked changing the subject. Kagome still didn't say anything she faced the computer again. She didn't like the idea of sleeping with other people. It was probably because she was OCD, but she just wanted to sleep in her own bed with her own body. It made her think that maybe she didn't take her medication, because sometimes she didn't even like to be touched when she didn't take it. Though she defiantly remembered taking it, not as early as she'd usually take it though, because she fell asleep but she had taken it…right? The drinking and blacking out had completely confused her. "Kagome, can I please sleep with you?" She asked and Kagome sighed but nodded, though the idea literally pained her.

Rin pushed herself into the sheets and in no time began sleeping, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to fall asleep she couldn't even bring herself to crawl into the bed. She stayed up doing work all night and around three in the morning she cleaned the bathroom then took a shower. Once she was done she got ready to go. She was finished by five so she took her medication, which after some time she realized everything she did hours before was completely ridiculous. She couldn't believe she didn't sleep at all, how ludicrous. It was five thirty and about time to wake up Inuyasha, but she was a little afraid to do it. Instead she woke up Rin who wasn't happy at all. "Rin…"

"Kagome…what…I set the clothes out for you…" She mumbled moving in her bed.

"I know I'm dressed…I just…can you please wake up Inuyasha…"

"Kagome no…"

"Rin please…please why not." She asked and Rin gave her a look that defiantly meant 'leave me alone,' but Kagome didn't seem to care. "Pease Rin…please"

"Okay…okay…" She began to sit up slightly and when she did she focused her eyes. When she took in Kagome she looked shocked. "You look hot…I didn't pack that outfit for you." Rin said and Kagome smiled looking down at herself. She had on a black dress with black stockings and a sleeveless small vest over it. She had packed the dress to go with a blazer but she mixed it up. It looked really good. "Let me see your heels?" She asked and when she saw them she smiled. "You don't even need my help…" Kagome backed up wanting to relook at herself in the mirror. Rin watched as she twisted around.

"It looks good then?" She asked and Rin nodded. Kagome twisted around the closets glass mirrors and smiled as she smoothed her hair in its bun.

"You should put your hair down…" Rin said and Kagome tipped her head to the side.

"Really…"

"Yeah seriously…" She began to take off the elastic from her hair and Rin smiled as she turned towards Inuyasha. She grabbed her pillow and stood up hitting him hard. "Wake up…" She said and he moved only slightly. Kagome wasn't paying any attention to it; instead she was still admiring herself in the mirror, pleased with her reflection.

"Rin I swear…" He said under his breath and Rin hit him again. He snatched the pillow from her than threw it.

"You have to get up…you got to go to work." She said and he huffed realizing it was true. It took him a few moments but he finally did get up and when he did he turned around seeing Kagome who was trying to fix her hair in the mirror. She froze when she realized Inuyasha was staring at her. She could see him in the mirror, he just stared for a moment and then when Rin pushed him he got out of his stumper and took a bag with him into the bathroom. "Ooo I love your hair, so wavy…" Rin commented. "Really…" She asked and Rin nodded. Kagome toyed with it again and then backed up again getting her knap sack. "Where are you going?"

"I got to get Inuyasha some coffee or something…" She said and Rin just stared as she left.

"No you don't….what?" Kagome just shrugged and opened the door. "Well, bring me something back." She called out but she had already closed the door. Inuyasha came out a few minutes in slacks and a blue buttoned down. "You look hot…" she said making him roll his eyes.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked and Rin shrugged before lying back down in bed.

"When do you guys get back from the meeting?" He shrugged this time just to upset her."So Kagome was wondering last night when you were asleep if she was allowed to go to that company dinner. I was telling her how awesome it was, and she said it seems like fun…you know." Inuyasha gave Rin a slight look then straightened the black tie and turned to face her. "She really did ask…you know…I want to go too."

"Okay…" he said thinking it over. "Kagome can go, but you can't." Rin shrugged not too fazed.

"If Sesshomaru asks me out I can go."

"That won't happen though." He said and Rin gave him a nasty look.

"Who are you to say?" She asked.

"I know…because as soon as you see him you'll freeze in your spot and shit." Rin narrowed her eyes and began putting the sheets over her. "But Kagome on the other hand…" Rin froze and Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe she'll go with me…but you know in a business way. Not romantically."

"Oh yeah that makes sense." Rin said hiding her excitement. "Your mom will like her, and you know she's gorgeous enough…so…I can see that." He seemed to agree and she hid the smile on her face with a pillow. Inuyasha liked Kagome officially in a way that Rin had never seen him like anyone before. If there was any time she could see her plan working. It was now. "But you know you'll have to ask her…"

"Yeah I'll do it today…" Rin nodded and Inuyasha gave her a look feeling a bit odd, like he was walking into something. He turned away and grabbed his wallet from his old pants.

"Oh which reminds me my mom's coming soon with Shippo, you're going to the airport with my brother and dad right, to see her." Rin just nodded and he did the same.

"I'm trying to see your brother today, so it'll be awesome if you could tell me when the meeting ends."

"I really don't know... like around ten maybe…sometimes 12." She just nodded but was a little distraught about that. "Okay it's about time I headed out." He said and Rin watched as he took some things from his bag. Kagome walked in at that point with three coffees on a tray and a miniature bag.

"I brought you a sandwich."

"I love you…" Rin said jumping from the bed and taking a coffee from it. Kagome poured out a few creams and sugars letting Rin take them all and sit at the desk.

"I bought you some too…" She said turning to face Inuyasha. Her heart skipped a beat like usual.

"Black…" he asked and she just smiled. "You look gorgeous." He whispered. He didn't want Rin over hearing but she did.

"Thank you...I also bought you a sandwich." She gave him the bag and he looked inside. He pulled the sandwich out and unwrapped it, taking a good look at it. He placed it into his mouth and turned around.

"Okay we should go…" He said and she just nodded.

"See you guys later…Kagome text me when the meetings over." Rin called out. And Kagome made a strange face but agreed anyway. They left after that and headed down the stairs. None of them said anything. Kagome noticed that she left her laptop at home, but she'd just write everything by hand. Once they got out of the awkwardly quiet elevator Inuyasha decided he'd make his move.

"So…uh…you look great today." He commented and she could feel the already jumping butterflies go completely crazy. He paused for a second wanting to rewind. He actually shouldn't say that, because it made what he was about to ask really weird. "Uh…so…actually never mind."

"What…" she asked not understanding. He took her in and tried to steady his thoughts.

"I mean…I'll…wait let me get the limo." He said and he left for a moment leaving her in the lobby. She paused looking around then walking forward out of the hotel. The limo driver was already out and was opening the doors. Inuyasha seemed to be thinking about something. He looked really confused and a bit distraught.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he looked up.

"Nothing…nothing…I'm. I just want to get ready for the meeting." He lied and she stared at him for a second then went towards the limo. He backed up for a moment then bowed into the limo himself. Kagome watched him as he paced his seatbelt on and settled his thoughts. No one said anything; it was just like the elevator. All he did was sit there and sip his coffee and stare blankly.

"So…" she said as the limo pushed forward. "You were going to say something?"

"Was I?" He asked and she stared at him but then turned away. "Yeah I was…I'm just going to ask."

"You know next month…it's that dinner right? I'm sure Rin's been telling you all about it." She nodded but looked away because she was in constant panic. She felt like shit all of a sudden. Did he know, is that why he was acting so weird? That had to be it. His brother told him and he must have been in disbelief, now he wanted to know if it was true? Could this girl who was supposed to be working with him and honest, helpful, actually sneaking behind his back and fucking over her supposed friend? "Well… I don't actually have anyone to go with." He said and she turned feeling her stomach twist. She could actually vomit. "I mean, you should go…you know with me." He said. He had a handsome smile on his face, but she was too frozen to even take it in. She never felt such a mixture of happiness, regret, shame, and confidence in her life. He stared at her profile waiting for her to say something. "Kagome…" he said and she just nodded. What else could she do….she couldn't say no, especially when she so desperately wanted to say yes. "So…so that's yes…right?"

She nodded again and faked a smile. "Yeah…yes…uh huh…yeah…" she stuttered and he just smiled.

"It won't be awkward I promise…all business." She gulped and stared straight. He couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. He felt like he was in some cliché high school student who had just gotten a yes after asking out his crush. It was such a childish feeling but an amazing one at the same time. It made him think about what Kouga had said. There was no way that could be true…right?

She sat back in her seat and stared out of the window trying to convince herself that she should feel crummy and not ecstatic like she was. She had her arms crossed over her stomach trying to stop the guilty feeling from taking it over. She couldn't even drink the coffee she had sitting in her hand. She didn't think she could stomach anything ever again.

!

!

!

It didn't take long for them to get to the meeting. Kagome was sure it would, but it didn't. That was both a good thing and a bad thing. Good because they wouldn't be late, bad because she had to face Sesshomaru, and her secret coming out. When they got to the fourth floor they had to walk a long quiet hall down to some double doors. When they got there Inuyasha did a first, he actually held the door open for her. She smiled at him saying her thank you before staring forward. The only ones in the room were Sesshomaru and Inutashio, they were waiting patiently. When his dad saw him he was instantly angry that he didn't book the hotel. Sesshomaru on the other hand was drawn to Kagome annoyed once again that she seemed to be more infatuated with his younger undeserving brother.

She stared at Inuyasha for awhile then decided to unpack her things. She walked past Sesshomaru and then left a seat between him for Inuyasha. That was what she usually did. He'd have to of course talk to her first. "Hello Kagome…" He said and she smiled at him. She looked gorgeous with her hair wildly kept to the side. She put her bag down and fished in it for a moment getting some things out. "So how was your trip down here?"

"Decent…" She said and he could tell she was trying to say as little as possible.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Kagome looked at him not understanding what he meant. Of course she understood something was really wrong with her. Her mind was in a tail spin, but how could he tell. "You seem to be on edge…" He said and she shook her head.

"I'm good…I'm fine." She lied and he could tell. She sat down suddenly and got ready to write notes. Inuyasha came back around the table and like usual took the seat between them both. She seemed happier now that he was there. Sesshomaru looked away automatically straightening his own things. He would usually be upset to know that Kagome's attitude could be changed just by seeing his brother, but he wasn't too angry, he knew that there would be a time that he'd ruin it. He was good at ruining the great things in his life, the only bad thing would be it would probably equally ruin Kagome. it didn't take an idiot to tell that she was completely in love with Inuyasha.

!

!

!

Ayame stared at Rin as she happily began sorting out clothes. "I mean I never thought in a million years everything would be going as planned." She said and Ayame shook her head. "I mean Inuyasha likes Kagome, Kagome is like in love with him…it's perfect."

"That's what I heard." Ayame said. She had just told Rin what she overheard Kouga say yesterday.

"That's what I saw…" Rin clarified and Ayame just smiled.

"Well congratulations…I'm glad everything's working out. I was afraid that you were going to ruin their lives." Rin gave her a look of annoyance and then grabbed what she was looking for.

"Okay….this" She said showing her a little black dress. It was miniature it could pass for a short shirt. Ayame shook her head. Rin was desperately trying to find an outfit to _bump_ into Sesshomaru in later. "You've said no to every outfit."

"Every outfit has been like an inch long. Why can't you wear something casual? You might be trying too hard." She said with a shrug and Rin looked at her like that was impossible.

"How could that be?" She said not believing it. And Ayame just shrugged.

"Every time you see him you get yourself all dolled up, and that doesn't really work. Try something new… any way you really shouldn't be so obsessed with clothes. You should try figuring out what to say. Apparently looks don't matter all that much with Sesshomaru."

"Yeah…" Rin said going back to her suitcase. "That's why he's always dating models." She grabbed a miniature tube skirt from her bag and Ayame shook her head again. It made Rin grow extremely frustrated but she didn't voice it.

"Hey...I think I have something for you to wear." Ayame said and Rin thought about that for a moment. She didn't like the idea too much. She had to have something in her bag for this situation. She packed for it exclusively, but in her head she imagined it being at night. Never in broad daylight in front of Inutashio, she probably did need a new outfit, something casual but not completely normal. She had to stand out in some way.

"I'm sure I have something." Rin said and Ayame watched a little longer before sighing. Rin moved towards another suitcase then backed up opening another.

"What's that…?" Ayame said pointing at a suitcase Rin kept ignoring. It was way in the back of the closet and hidden with the rest of her bags. Rin turned towards her then at the suitcase. She rose her eyebrows then smiled.

"It's Kagome's bag. The one we switched" She said while going towards it and pulling it out of the closet. "I wanted to hide it from her, though I'm sure she wouldn't want it back now." She said while opening it. She seemed intrigued by what Kagome might have packed. She was the one that dumped out her original suitcase into this one, but she hadn't paid attention to what was in it. She opened up the top and pulled out the first article of clothing she could find. It was an ill fitted old business dress. Ayame gave it a disgusted look and Rin just smiled. "I really did Kagome a favor."

"I have to agree with you." Ayame said and they both laughed. Rin put it back grabbing out something else. It was a floor length wool skirt. "That is so ugly." Ayame said and Rin shook her head placing that away too. She only halted when she found something under a load of black and gray ill fitting clothes. She pulled out a few more getting to a red and black plaid dress. "What are you looking for?"

"Look!" Rin called out pulling out the dress. "It's the dress I got her. You remember? She wore it to that little restaurant…." Ayame remembered. And Rin put it towards herself noticing that it would probably fit her. "This is perfect. I can wear it." She bowed down again pulling out more of Kagome's clothing looking for the ripped stockings it came with. She found it automatically and she stared at them, "I think I should wear it with heels."

"Heels are trying too hard at eleven in the morning." Ayame said and Rin nodded agreeing.

"Let me see if I can find the boots that go with it." She walked towards the closet taking the new bag filled with Kagome's things out. She knew this bag would be filled with shoes. She remembered dumping it out when she made the switch. She looked through flats finding the boots and smiling. "I love her." She mumbled taking them out. "Is this good? It's not trying too hard wearing it right?" She asked and Ayame shook her head.

"I think it's cute…I don't think her tights will fit you though, she's a lot taller than you." Rin agreed. She didn't think Kagome's shoes would either. She put them down going for her own bag. She had her own tights, they weren't ripped, but they would do fine. She'd pair everything with a pair of flat boots. They had a small heel but nothing more. "That'll do…" Ayame said seeing the tights she pulled out and then the boots.

"Awesome, Oh my god I love Kagome!" Rin said as she took the outfit and ran to the bathroom.

"You want to call her…ask if it's alright."

"No…no…it'll be fine, she won't even find out. She doesn't even know where I put her old clothes." Ayame didn't seem to agree but she didn't say anything. "Stay next to my phone, she's supposed to text me when the meetings over."

"Okey dokey…" Ayame said walking towards Kagome's bed and peering down near her phone. There was one missed text message from Inuyasha. It read _'get ready to do whatever you're planning to do. The meetings out._' "Rin…Inuyasha just texted the meetings out." She called out and Rin opened the door in shock.

"Really?" She asked and Ayame nodded. Rin first checked the time on the clock across from her. It just turned twelve, she then closed the door quickly and Ayame turned to put the phone down, but when she did it vibrated again and she peered down. It was from Kagome and it just read _'meetings finished.'_

!

!

!

"So my brother really likes you." Inuyasha said as the chauffeur closed the door behind him. He wanted to know what Sesshomaru might of spoke to her about. Before the client came in she had been talking to him for awhile and then afterwards he went over to talk to her again. And it wasn't business related; he knew that much, there was too much smiling on his part. He knew how his brother acted when he was interested in someone.

"Uh…business….." She lied and he just nodded. "You did great today by the way." She said wanting to change the subject. He just shrugged, he wasn't planning on inputting anything in any of the meetings, but Sesshomaru did it, and how was he to know that wasn't the reason Kagome was interested in him. If she was interested in his brother at all, but he felt like he couldn't take that chance.

"Business got really interesting after awhile." He said, it made Kagome look towards him, but he was looking away nonchalantly.

"Yeah… business is always interesting." She said. None of them said anything for just a moment and she decided to look away. "Don't you think so?" She asked and he decided to look her way just so she didn't think he was upset, though he was. He had no control over his feelings around her. He had no idea what it was.

"Yeah…it was cool today." He lied, it wasn't really. He just participated today because he knew Kagome would want him too. He never had interest in anything his father did or the business he had. He did it all to please someone. "You know what we should do." He said and she looked over at him with a half smile. "We should go to lunch." She frowned automatically, and he knew why. "I promise we won't go to a bar, just a restaurant." Her grin came back automatically and she looked down.

"That would actually be really cool, because I wanted to talk to you about something." She said and he stifled a sigh of annoyance. It was always work with Kagome. Work, work, work, his least favorite thing was the object of her obsession. "It has to do with our next client and…"

"Yup…that would be cool." He said with little interest she didn't notice too much. She was flipping through her binder. She landed on some papers which she organized slightly. "So" he muttered wanting to get her attention, while cleverly changing the subject. "Are you excited for the end of all this?" He asked and she looked up at him. "You know for the extended vacation at the end. That's always my favorite."

"Uh yeah…" She said looking back down at her things. "Actually…I have something to ask you." He seemed more attentive before. "My sisters having a wedding at the end of the trip…"

"I've heard." He said and she smiled slightly.

"I'm probably going to need a bit more weeks off." She said and he pretended to be deep in thought. It had her biting on her lip in anticipation. Trying to figure out what she'd tell her mom and sister.

"I don't know…" He stated shaking his head. She widened her eyes and then nodded almost as if she understood, but his smile caught her off guard. "I'm only joking of course. Take as long as you need, seriously, the work will be there when you get back." She smiled back.

"That's really nice of you."

"Well you deserve it." He said.

!

!

!

"Okay one more time. How do I look?" Rin asked and Ayame rolled her eyes. They were in the back of a running taxi. They had obviously made it to the hotel with plenty time to spare. The limo hadn't pulled out yet and they had been waiting for about fifteen minutes.

"Yes for the hundred time you look great. Can we head upstairs please, we'll wait in my room." Ayame said and Rin shook her head.

"No then when they ask what we were doing upstairs it'll be awkward. I want to bump into them while walking in….ugh if you don't understand now, then you'll never understand." She said making Ayame dive into another round of eye rolling.

"Forget about the entrance. Do you know what you're going to say to him when you bump into him?" Rin paused for a moment thinking that over "I really hope you're prepared. It would suck if this ended up like all your other Sesshomaru encounters…you know where he refers to you as uh…"

"The little odd girl that's always here…" Rin mumbled and Ayame nodded agreeing. She was frozen to her spot staring forward. The taxi driver was sleeping in the front and in between the silence they could hear his snores. "Today will be different."

"Okay…okay…" Ayame said sitting up. "Let's role play, I'll be Sesshomaru, you just bumped into me." Rin shook her head "Rin come on! It's the only way. We got to make sure this works out amazingly."

"I don't know…uh…it's a little bit awkward…I don't want the cab driver knowing my business."

"He's sleeping and you know it. Come on…look I'll pretend like I'm talking and you bump into me." Ayame said and Rin sighed agreeing. She sat up in her spot then turned around to face the window. She began to talk complete nonsense and Rin skillfully bumped arms with her. "Hey… what gives?" Ayame asked in a deep voice. Rin stared at her for a moment then cleared her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." She said and Ayame narrowed her eyes.

"Really…that's your excuse…." She said rudely and Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Sesshomaru isn't that mean."

"Yes he is…have you ever talked to him? He's worse than Inuyasha." Rin shook her head not believing that.

"Can you please stop with the obnoxious low voice? He doesn't sound like that." Ayame sighed.

"I know... we are just role playing….jeez…." They were quiet for a moment and they just sat there. It wasn't till Ayame leaned forward did she see the limo pulling up. "Oh my gosh…there here! There here!" She said and Rin sat up. Her heart began beating uncontrollably. She turned around kneeling over to see. The limo passed by then slowed down near the entrance of the hotel. "Are you ready?" She froze in her spot and Ayame widened her eyes. "Don't start now….come on Rin get out." Ayame sat up then moved over to her door opening it for her. The cold autumn wind came through snapping her back to reality. "I'll pay the driver you get started. Just think he's just a guy…just a normal guy."

"Just a guy…" Rin repeated in a daze. She began leaving and Ayame quickly pulled out her wallet. She noticed that the taxi driver never turned off the meter.

"You owe me so much." She called out but Rin didn't seem to care. She was constantly repeating 'he's just a normal guy, just an ordinary guy…' over and over again. She was finally at the entrance. The chauffeur had opened the door for Sesshomaru and he was talking out loud as the driver went around doing the same for his father. She was a little bit away. Just a few steps and she'd be talking distance. She took a couple steps but couldn't bring herself to actually get into his domain. Her heart was explosive in her chest. He had backed up meeting his father on to the actual sidewalk. They were talking, she could over hear them. All she had to do was bump into him, get his attention some way, but she was frozen. She watched as they began heading towards the double doors. She stared as they left she was about to just give up, turn around when she felt a huge thrust on her back.

She had no idea who pushed her, but she was falling forward a lot less graceful then she had anticipated. She was about to hit the ground completely when she noticed the dark black designer pair of men's dress shoes. She noticed them only for a brief second then she fell flat on the ground. She could hear a man talking above her than all of a sudden she felt someone grab her and lift her easily. "That was quite a fall…" He said.

She backed up suddenly fixing her dress. She was really embarrassed but she wasn't one to let it show. "And those are quite the pair of shoes you're wearing." She said looking up As soon as she laid eyes on him her mouth went dry. It couldn't be him. She had assumed he went into the hotel already. His eyes were narrowed slightly but he had a handsome semi grin on his face. It wasn't until he saw her completely did he notice that she was really familiar, he didn't know how. He was going to say something when his father announced out loud...

"Rin…is that you." Her eyes moved from Sesshomaru towards his father. Her nervousness was relieved slightly. She mustered up a smile as Inutashio moved forward. "What in God's name are you doing here?" He asked and she just stared she couldn't bring herself to talk when Sesshomaru was right next to her. He watched her for a moment waiting for her to speak and when she didn't he continued. Your mother's been asking about you relentlessly. I bet you're here looking for my son."

She nodded slightly before taking a deep breath. "Yeah…I…was looking for Inuyasha." She lied.

"He's not here…he has another hotel at the other side of town. You came all the way here to see him?" Inutashio asked.

"No dad…I think she's part of the group of friends that followed him over here." Sesshomaru said looking over at her. He had been staring at her the whole time. He recognized her now, she was the girl that lived across the street from them. Her mother was good friends with the family and she was always at their house. He always found her a bit unusual. She seemed always frozen in a spot, but she was very attractive like most of Inuyasha's female friends.

"No…" she said turning to face Sesshomaru suddenly. She turned back around. "No I'm not….I was just driving back home…you know to visit mom." She lied. "I uh…decided to stop by and say hi to Inuyasha I might actually stay a little longer though…"

"That would actually be amazing. In a few days Izayoi is coming by with Shippo, she'd love to see you. If you're staying longer?"

"I'd love to see them." She said and I am planning on staying a bit longer." She said with a smile. She was at ease talking to Inutashio, it made her almost forget that Sesshomaru was right next to her, analyzing her completely.

"Well…we just got in, but if you give us a moment we can go grab lunch." He said and as soon as he said that Sesshomaru looked away from her to Inutashio.

"Dad you have a conference call…you remember." He said and Inutashio thought about that for a moment then realization soaked in.

"Isn't that right…" he checked his watch. "And I'm almost late…Rin….we'll talk soon…" He said before turning forward and going quickly through the hotels double doors. Rin watched him go just waving him off slightly. Sesshomaru quickly replaced his spot looking at her for a moment.

"So you're looking for Inuyasha?" He asked and she stared at him. She could feel her mouth dry out. Her heart increased beating. The butterflies went wild and all she could do was stare. "I don't really know where he is, but…if you give me a moment I can keep you company." He said Rin widened her eyes, but never said anything. He backed up slightly towards the double doors of the hotel. "I'm just going to run upstairs." He said while turning around and leaving. She just stared, she had absolutely nothing to say, she was frozen in her spot. It wasn't until she felt hands on her shoulders did she jump and turn.

"I'm sorry for pushing you earlier, but you froze. What happened? You were just talking to Sesshomaru; please don't tell me you froze in front of him. It really looked like you guys were talking this time." Rin turned around seeing Ayame and she just shook her head and smiled.

"He's coming back down…what do I do? What do I say…he…he actually…well I actually talked to him."

"Rin take deep breaths okay, you know what to do." Ayame said but Rin shook her head rapidly as if that wasn't true.

"No…I've never…I mean seriously. I've never gotten this far before. Usually he just looks at me then shakes his head and walks away."

"Okay Rin…it's going to be fine. Remember what I told you. He is just a guy. Do what you do with other guys." Rin nodded agreeing. She mumbled 'just a guy…' a couple more times. "And don't just freeze like you usually do. He'll defiantly think something is wrong with you. Just be yourself."

"What if he doesn't like myself…I mean I'm not super smart….or some business savvy person. For the first time I really think Kagome could help me in this situation."

Ayame didn't really know what to say about that. She just thought deeply about some antidote that could relive Rin's stress. She had truly never gotten this far with Sesshomaru. It was defiantly monumental. The doors to the hotel opened suddenly and Ayame stood at attention when she spotted Sesshomaru coming out the other way. "Go away… he's here…" Rin whispered. Ayame didn't move though she stood in her spot.

Sesshomaru jogged down the few stairs to her and looked towards Ayame. He found her a little familiar too, but he didn't comment on it. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, Rin just half nodded and stared at him.

"Hi, I'm Ayame…you probably already know me though...I'm…"

"One of Inuyasha's friends…" He said finishing her sentence. She just nodded, and for some reason she got a bit tongue tied herself. She put a hand out, but he just looked down at it for a split second before focusing his attention back on Rin. "I have a question for you. If you don't mind answering"

"Um….of course not…" she stuttered and he nodded slightly.

"You don't mind if we take the limo?" He asked and she just stared at him before Ayame interrupted again.

"Yeah sort of…I'm not really friends with him. I grew up with him…"

"Great…" He said cutting her off and turning towards the opened limo door. She had no idea why she felt the need to redeem herself to him. She could understand finally why Rin was always on edge near him. "It was nice meeting you." He said half baked while edging Rin close to the limo. Ayame just nodded though she had met him several times before. Rin didn't say anything she just moved towards the opened door and pushed herself in. She had so many different emotions going on at once. She didn't even hear Ayame calling for her. She just stared forward for a moment. She could see Sesshomaru talking to the limo driver for a moment then bow himself in. The door closed after and he slightly moved towards her. "So…you do live in the city now right?" He asked and she looked up. "You know near my brother?"

She nodded. It was as if she didn't remember how to speak. "Okay…uh great…so I have a question to ask. Do you know anything about his current secretary?" As soon as he asked Rin hesitated. It was as if he was hinting on something, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Kagome…" She mumbled and he nodded. Apparently pleased that she would know her name.

"Yeah I believe that's her name." He said as if he wasn't sure, but of course he was. He had a feeling Rin could provide more information on her, that was really the only reason he took the time to engage with her.

"What about her?" She asked. Her current nerves were being masked by the fact that she could sense something odd with the pace of the conversation.

"Just wanted to know some information behind her? You know trying to understand how my brothers running his branch." She nodded, though she didn't believe him. It filled her with questions. What if Sesshomaru was interested in Kagome? One of her talents was knowing when someone had feelings for another person.

"I think she's really qualified…" She mumbled and Sesshomaru's eyes lit up.

"Do you know her personally?"He asked and she nodded again, keeping her eyes on him. "Really, how well."

"You could say we're friends. She's super smart. Uh but she's…well she's not single." She admitted quickly. She didn't like how interested he was in the mentioning of her. He took a moment to think that over.

"She's not dating my brother is she?" He asked and Rin knew automatically. Sesshomaru liked Kagome! It made her so instantly angry. She had tried for years to get him interested in her, and now, when he was ready to talk to her, and she wasn't shying away. All he wanted to do was talk about Kagome! Kagome! The girl he wouldn't have even noticed if it wasn't for her! She felt completely betrayed. She told herself not to be upset, it wasn't Kagome's fault. she was probably just being smart, organized, business savvy, everything that Sesshomaru would be interested in.

"No…I don't think so…" She said between clenched teeth. She had her arms crossed while looking away. Sesshomaru was using her…she knew better, what made today any different. She had froze up like usual, but he took the time to see her out. He was using her, she knew a bit about using people.

"Do you know who she's involved with?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes and faced him.

"Does it really matter...?" He seemed shocked by the question. "I said she's dating someone…besides you're not her type."

"What?" He asked as if he didn't understand what she meant.

"I said you're not her type. Can you do me a favor, drop me off at my hotel, it's only a few blocks away from here."

He raised an eyebrow not understanding. "Did I offend you in any way?" He asked and Rin took a deep breath.

"No…I just loss my appetite all of a sudden."

"Because something I said…"

"Actually, drop me off over here, and I'll get a taxi…" She slid herself over to the door. She could feel her face turn hot, her hands were clinched. She was either going to blow up or cry hysterically, she wasn't sure yet, but she had to get out of the limo.

"Yeah…no problem, but can I ask one more question…"

"What…why is it so hard to believe that she's not interested in you. As if every woman who looks at you just falls in love you. Like you are so hard to resist….you're not God's gift to the earth." She took a deep breath for a moment and he just stared at her.

"You seem to be upset, like I've offended you…"

"I'm not upset…I just want to leave…"

"Okay…okay…" He leaned forward knocking on the visor. The limo driver pulled it down and Sesshomaru paused for a moment looking towards her. "Where's your hotel?" he asked.

"I don't…just drop me off here." She said and he just continued staring at her a bit longer making her look away.

"Did I do something to you? Maybe in the past…."

"No you didn't…you just…your super blind…you always have been." He narrowed his eyes. And she clinched the handle to the door. "I want to go…"

"What do you mean I'm blind?"

"I don't know…I…"

"Yeah you do." He stated.

She sighed. "You don't even remember my name, but I've known you since…like forever. I've lived across from you since forever. I've eaten dinner at your house, spent the night when my mom had to go on trips. I attended both your graduation dinners. I'm the one who gave you that navy silk tie from my mom's formal clothing line. It's like your favorite, you've worn it three times, and I'm still counting. But you don't know my name. You call me 'the little odd girl that's always here.'"

"I can't….I don't make an effort to remember all my brothers friends."

"I'M NOT JUST YOUR BROTHERS FRIEND YOU IDIOT!" She screamed and he widened his eyes. The limo driver sat up in his seat staring through the review mirror. You are so stupid and naïve…how dare you ask about Kagome…if you weren't so dumb you'd know better…I…I've been obsessed with you since grade school, but you have the nerve to talk to me about some other girl. You are…" She paused feeing the tears all of a sudden. "I want to leave please let me out… if you don't I'll call the cops."

He didn't say anything. What was there for him to say? He just sat there and Rin looked away. He could sense she was crying. She was trying to hide it though. "Uh…I'll get you out of here." He said and all he had to do was give a signal to the driver. The limo stopped and she unlocked and opened the door. He stared at her as she left, feeling as if he should at some point say something…

16

16

16

Sorry about the wait, if you're a Rin fan this ones for you!


	17. Tell me how you feel

Chapter 17: Tell me how you feel

Disclaimer:So I don't own Inuyasha, this is a big chapter!

17

17

17

She pushed some lettuce off to the edge of the plate. She hated old leafy vegetables, the thought of putting it in her mouth and chewing actually played at her gag reflex. She had to bite her bottom lip in order to stop the look from surfacing. She was so focused on that she didn't bother answering Inuyasha's question. He watched as she picked through some of the vegetables in her salad, taking out the ones she found disgusting.

"Hey…you can send it back?" He said and she looked up widening her eyes and smiling. "I'll get the waitress…"

"No…no…its fine, I'm sure whatever else they bring out will be in the same condition." She mumbled then pushed back some hair and faced forward. She put the fork down and placed her hands on the table. She didn't say anything, just waiting for him to continue.

"Okay…uh…like I was saying. It's more than just a dinner, there's a lot going on before we actually sit and eat…" She nodded. He had asked if she was ready for the annual dinner, but she had ignored him, too focused on separating her food. "Just wanted to go over some things"

"Oh yeah I completely understand." She nodded while picking up her glass of water. She placed the straw in her mouth but didn't sip. Something was a little off with her today. She paused for just a moment grabbing her binder, checking to see if she marked down the times she took her medication. She had taken it, but usually stress caused her OCD to go into a riot, and she could defiantly tell the added stress of the two different dinner invitations was setting it off.

"Are you okay…you seem a little preoccupied?" He asked as she straightened some of the papers and closed the binder.

"I'm fine…." She mumbled. She should tell him the truth. if she did then she wouldn't feel so guilty. Why didn't she just tell Sesshomaru she couldn't go to the dinner with him? It was easier said than done, because there were actual feelings involved with it. She couldn't straighten out these emotions. All she knew was that she preferred to go to the dinner with Inuyasha, but if this was all from a professional stand point, she should just go with Sesshomaru. He asked first, she said yes, that wasn't too complicated. How could she explain this to Sesshomaru without him thinking she had feelings for Inuyasha, because she didn't, she just simply rather go with him, because… well because… She didn't exactly know why, maybe it was because she knew him better, but that wasn't a valid excuse. She was so confused.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded rapidly. He let his eyes linger on her for awhile before looking down at his watch. "Well do you want to get out of here?" He asked. They had only been at the restaurant for a few minutes, but Kagome seem to be in a different world. He was running out of topics to talk about. She looked down at his food for a moment and backed up.

"You haven't even touched your food yet." She said and he looked down at it too.

"I know…I'll just box it." She sighed. In a way she knew he wanted to leave because of her. She was preoccupied by everything else; she hadn't even been paying attention to him. He waited for a response, but she had picked up her fork and began playing with her food again. She looked up partially.

"You know…I have to tell you something." She mumbled, and he raised an eyebrow while waiting patiently for her to talk. She didn't look up. She tried to muster up what it was she needed to say. "You're going to be extremely upset with me when I tell you." She said and he narrowed his eyes while smirking slightly.

"I don't think I'll be too upset…" He told her and she looked up. "Whatever it is just say it"

She nodded. "I know you just invited me to the dinner, and I'm more than pleased to go with you but…" She paused when she heard a loud vibrating. He didn't seem fazed by it.

"Go ahead"

"Uh…I have to say…at one of the meetings…" her voice trailed off as he pulled out his phone. "I can wait its fine."

"No…I'm sorry, it's my brother…but continue."

"It's your brother?" She repeated and he nodded, not sure why that was so significant. She seemed so shocked by the information. She shook her head slightly and looked back down at her food. "Uh it's actually nothing…I just wanted to say, thanks for inviting me. You should probably take that though." He gave her a look and she looked back down at her food.

"Kagome…go ahead, seriously he can wait." She shook her head. Whatever she had to say she was more than sure Sesshomaru would say it for her.

"No…that was it…I'm just glad you invited me."

"Okay…" He didn't buy it but he did raise himself from the seat. "I'll be right back." She watched as he walked towards the outside door. Her stomach was in knots. She was wondering what Sesshomaru wanted, but deep down she sort of already knew.

He pushed open the door walking a little ways out into the fall air. His phone vibrated again and he quickly answered. He didn't say hello, he just waited for his brother to speak.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said but all he could hear was a sigh on the other line. "Would it be too hard to say hello?"

"Yeah…it would." He stated but he didn't say any more. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes before looking back down at his paper work. "What do you want any way…what did dad say?"

"Dad?" He asked a little confused. He realized that his brother thought he was calling on behalf of their father. That was really the only reason he usually called. "No…Inuyasha this isn't about dad." He said.

"Okay…then what do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that one of your female friends came looking for you." He said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes not understanding. "It was all very unusual, she lost her temper for some odd reason, and screamed at me…"

"Wait what…who…What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know the girl that lived near us. She came into town looking for you…"

"She came into town"

"Yeah I'm as confused as you are…"

"Sesshomaru…what are you talking…do you even know her name?"

"Inuyasha…it's not my job to keep track of all of your little friends and their names."

"Okay then why the hell are you calling me then?" He snapped, he leaned himself against the brick wall of the restaurant. He wanted to end the phone call, but he really wanted to know who he was talking about. "What does she look like?"

He paused thinking the question over. He didn't even know why he bothered with this. Usually he wouldn't even call his brother for something so trivial, but all of a sudden he wanted to know more about her. It was all so idiotic, but if there was truly a woman running around who was obsessed with him. Then he needed to know more about her. It also didn't hurt that she was fairly attractive as well. "I don't know…you know who she is…"

"I really don't."

He thought for a second trying to remember what she said her name was. He was awful at names, but he usually remembered the ones he found useful. "Her name was fairly short…like one syllable….three letters." He mumbled remembering slowly what it was. "Uh…Rin"

"Rin…" Inuyasha said in complete shock. "Rin talked to you."

"Yeah…what's so surprising?"

"Okay…so let me get this straight. Rin not only talked to you she yelled at you. I don't believe it."

"Why not…" He paused waiting for him to reply, but Inuyasha seemed too preoccupied about the whole image Sesshomaru was painting.

"Well rather you believe it or not is no concern to me. She told me something and I wanted to know whether it was true." He waited for awhile to continue. "She told me that over the last few years she's been somewhat obsessed with me."

Inuyasha widened his eyes. "She told you that."

"More like screamed it at me."

"Okay…okay…uh…so why do you care…why do you want to know if it's true?"

"Because I do." He said and Inuyasha just furrowed his eyebrows not really understanding. "Not everything has to make sense to you. I kind of just called so I can get more information on her. That's really it."

Inuyasha smiled slightly. "Really…uh I guess I could tell you a few things." He said. On normal circumstances he'd just hang up the phone, but in the end this would actually be helping Rin. And although she irritated him to no end, he couldn't deny her this. "Uh…I just…I'm out now, I'll call you back."

"Fine…" The line went dead and Inuyasha took the moment to soak up what he said. He then quickly put the phone back into his pocket and headed into the restaurant. As soon as he came in Kagome looked towards the door. She seemed a little worried, he didn't reassure her with a smile, he was planning to, but before he could she quickly looked away. "Hey…" He said sitting back down in his seat. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine…" she said, but she didn't look fine. She was closing the top of her Styrofoam box, it was filled with her salad that she didn't touch, and probably wasn't going to. "Uh…so if you don't mind me asking…" She paused momentarily looking up at him. She was scoping his face for some sort of sign. "Did your brother tell you anything interesting?"

He looked away quickly trying to hide obvious anger. He was so annoyed with her obsession with his brother. That seemed to be what was really bothering her. He didn't take pleasure in making Kagome feel badly, but he knew he'd be happy telling her exactly what Sesshomaru did say. It was a feeling of jealousy that drove him, a feeling he wasn't too accustomed too, and he wasn't ready to admit it.

"Uh yeah a little interesting…" He said and a feeling of guilt took over her whole face. She could see a little hint of anger in his expression, and it made her stomach flip. "Apparently Rin actually talked to Sesshomaru today."

"Really?" She asked and Inuyasha just nodded.

"Her plan might actually be working; my brother seems to have taken a bit of interest. I think it's only…"

"What!" Kagome said interrupting him. She seemed so relieved all of a sudden. She had a small smile on her face. "So you think Rin might be going to the dinner with Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Yeah it seems like it." All of a sudden he was confused. Did Kagome like Sesshomaru or not? She seemed so happy to know he might be taken. "You're more excited than Rin might be?" He joked. Rin would be ten times more stoked once it was all said and done.

Her face turned red and she looked away from him. "No I'm just excited for Rin is all…she's you know… she'll be happy." He nodded agreeing with her.

"She will be."

17

17

17

"Okay…who cares about Sesshomaru?" Ayame said as she sat on the edge of the bed comforting Rin. She was crying against the pillow for hours now and she didn't seem like she'd stop any time soon. "You have to get over this. He's an asshole. He didn't even know who I was?"

"Mmm…mmm…" Rin muffled as the crying began louder.

"Rin I can't understand a word your saying. I don't think you should waste time crying about something you really never had." She said but it only made her cry even louder. She sighed not knowing what to say or do now. Nothing she said comforted her, she didn't understand how someone could love someone they never even talked to. "Honestly I think you built up this whole other Sesshomaru in your head. You think he's one way but he's not…"

Before she could continue, Rin moved slightly. Turning to face her… "Shut up, I knew Sesshomaru…" She cried out. Her face was swollen from crying, her eyes blood shot.

"Rin you didn't…"

"Yes I did…you don't know what you're talking about." She said and it made Ayame stop. It was a waste of time arguing with her. She seemed determined to cry her eyes out. "Can you just leave me alone?" She said burying her head back into her pillow.

She stared at her for a moment then rose up from her spot. "I'm going back to my hotel…Rin please try to get over this. Inuyasha and Kagome should be back any minute." She said. She backed up grabbing her jacket and purse and leaving. She was half way down the hall when she heard talking, and it was extremely familiar.

"Yeah I know how that can be like." Someone said, there wasn't anywhere for her to hide. She didn't see the reason to, but she did want to shield Rin from everyone. She walked forward causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to halt slightly in their spot. Kagome wasn't smiling, but just her expression and the way she carried herself showed she was pleased with something.

"Hi Ayame…" She said and Ayame placed a hand up signifying a hello.

"Hi guys…uh what are you doing here?"

"This is our hotel?" Inuyasha said and Ayame nodded slightly just balancing on the tips of her toes. "You were on your way back to yours right?" he assumed and she gave him a look momentarily. "Is Rin in there?" He asked and Ayame just nodded. He seemed disappointed by that, while Kagome seemed relieved. Where ever they were just at, Inuyasha wanted to be alone with her, but Kagome being Kagome wasn't brazen enough to do it. She seemed actually afraid to be left alone with just him.

"Well…" Ayame said after a moment. She backed up slowly getting as close to the door as possible. "I GUESS I SHOULD BE GOING." She announced loudly. "NOW THAT YOU BOTH ARE BACK" she said and Inuyasha threw her a confused look before rudely passing her and going for his hotel card. He opened the door and Ayame turned checking the room. Rin wasn't on the bed anymore; she seemed to be in the bathroom now. "Okay I'm taking off now." She said and Inuyasha just put a hand out that meant 'go away,' more than actually bye.

"Bye Ayame…" Kagome said and she waved back.

"Rin…" Inuyasha said as soon as they both entered the room. "I brought you back some leftovers." He said. Kagome closed the door behind her and headed to her bed. It was crinkled and the pillow was out of place. She dropped her bag and binder on the desk and began fixing it. "She must be in the bathroom." Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded slightly agreeing.

"I think she'll be happy to hear the news." She said while undoing the bed sheets so she could redo them.

"Oh shit…yeah she would. I forgot…Rin…" He called out again. "I just talked to my brother; he had a lot to say about you." He said. There was a pause but the door of the bathroom opened slightly. He smelled the tears instantly. "What's wrong?" He whispered. He couldn't see her face, but he waited for her to speak.

"I'm fine…what did you bring me to eat?" She asked. He stepped forward slightly and hit the door open. He wasn't surprised to see a tear faced Rin on the other side.

"What's wrong?" He repeated.

She didn't make eye contact, she just walked out. Kagome stopped making the bed to look up. Rin glanced at her and as soon as she did the anger came back. She reminded herself it wasn't Kagome's fault, but she didn't feel like putting up the effort to comfort her own vengeful thoughts. "Rin…what's wrong. You look like you've been crying."

She turned away from her. "I'm fine…I…I fell and hurt my arm really badly." She lied and everyone could tell. "I'm actually going to take off. I promised Ayame I'd…uh do something with her." She said. She went towards the closet to get some of her bags.

"What…" Kagome said. Rin easily ignored her. She took two suitcases out and turned. "Why are you leaving?

"It's none of your business." She snapped, but she back tracked realizing how rude she was being. "Uh…I just am." She said.

"Okay suit yourself. I'm not pulling teeth to make you stay. If you don't want to tell me what's up…then go." Inuyasha said. And Kagome looked up at him, a little disapproving. She walked forward towards Rin. "

"Are you okay…can I see your arm?" She asked but Rin didn't answer.

"Leave her alone she's acting like a spoiled brat."

"No she isn't." Kagome said. It was more like a whisper but she made sure it was audible for him to hear. "She's obviously hurt…Rin…"

"Kagome…leave me alone." She looked up at her and sighed. "I'm fine, you don't need me here…"

"What are you talking about?" She just rolled her eyes and kept moving forward. She left the room completely. And Kagome turned around to face Inuyasha.

"She'll be fine." He said. "I'm about to call my brother back. Give him her number, she'll be ecstatic." He grabbed hold of his phone and headed towards the door. Kagome watched him go for a moment, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Rin was mad at her. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. Sesshomaru must have told her, her stomach began to turn again. She took a deep breath and went to her lap top. She thought maybe working would take her mind off things, but as soon as she began she started feeling awful. She took a deep breath and tried putting all of her guilty feelings in the back of her head, but she couldn't. They wouldn't disappear, she sighed loudly scooting away from the laptop and fishing for her phone. She quickly picked it up and searched for Rin's number and called it. The phone rang several times, and right when she decided to hang up she heard Rin answer.

"Hi…Rin…"

"Kagome…" She stated. She was in the back of the taxi with her head against the window. She wasn't going to answer the call, but she decided at the last minute that it was a bit immature not to. Kagome didn't do anything wrong, why was that so hard for her to soak in.

"I was just checking on you, you seemed so upset…"

"I _was_ upset." She said and Kagome waited wanting her to continue. She didn't, but she knew she should of.

"Okay…uh…can I ask why?"

"Kagome…it has nothing to do with, I'm just being stupid. I guess I…I just spent my life, day dreaming about how Sesshomaru would be, but he wasn't." Kagome let the information soak in. She couldn't put what Rin was saying and what Inuyasha informed her together. So Rin wasn't happy with her meeting with Sesshomaru, she wondered why.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Kagome said. She didn't really know what else to say.

"Yeah well, life's not a fairy tale; it's about time I wake up." She said, though she wasn't telling the entire truth. She knew Sesshomaru, she knew all about him. While growing up she made it her business to know everything about him. No one knew him better, it didn't matter that she hadn't talk to him before, no one understood that. They all saw her as some obsessed girl with a crush who filled her life with little Sesshomaru consumed fantasies. She wasn't like that at all, and it sucked that when she mustered up the confidence to talk to him, he was completely interested in someone else.

"I guess…I…I don't completely understand. I heard that you made a lasting impression on him. He's called his brother about you."

"Yeah…" Rin said sighing. "I told him to go fuck himself." She said. Her voice had a bit of sarcastic humor in it. "Of course the impression is lasting; no one's told him that before. He's used to people kissing his ass.

"Wait…why would you do that?"

"Because…I don't know…he's in a relationship with some other girl." She said. She wasn't going to put Kagome into this, just because her and Sesshomaru wasn't going to happen, didn't mean Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't continue. "Some girl that I used to know, she used to be my friend, and uh…he wanted to know some information about her."

"That's awful." Kagome said. And Rin sat up slightly. "Did he not know that you were interested in him?"

"That's what angered me." Rin said, "He's so clueless."

"It seems so…." Kagome said, though before she could continue talking she heard the door open again. Inuyasha came in, and as soon as he entered he looked over at her. She had the chair turned towards the door with her phone on her ear.

"Hi…" He said and as soon as she saw him she sat up in her seat.

"Hello…"

"What…" Rin said not understanding why she would just randomly say hello. "Can you not hear me?" She asked, but Kagome had the phone away from her ear at this point.

"I talked to Sesshomaru." He said and Kagome waited for him to continue. "He seemed more concerned with figuring out what he did to her, then actually talking to her." He walked over to her side of the room and stood near the glass mirror. He undid his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. Kagome watched not saying anything; she could feel her heart rate increase as he pulled off his button down. He had a white short sleeved undershirt underneath and after he was done taking off the top layer he pulled off his belt and turned to face her. She seemed so engulfed in him and his movements that she not only missed the question he just asked, she didn't even notice him turning. He stared down at her without saying anything. He could see her staring at him from the mirror, though he dismissed it as her just being engaged in their conversation, but she didn't answer his question. As soon as he turned she looked away completely. He couldn't help a cocky smile from slipping on to his lips. He walked forward suddenly and went towards his bag. "Did you hear me?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Huh…" He just smiled. He placed a few of his things in his bag. She sort of coiled at the way he stuffed them in there.

"I asked who you were on the phone with…it wasn't Rin was it?" He asked looking towards her. She looked down at her hands again almost like she couldn't muster the strength to look at him.

"Uh… yeah it was." He nodded then turned around, when he did she looked up, but she wished she hadn't, because at that moment he pulled down his slacks reveling just a pair of black boxers and nothing else. He stepped out of them and carelessly kicked them on top of the rest of his things. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, she could feel herself gulp. He turned again and walked over to his bed, instead of climbing onto it he jumped head first. He didn't move he kept his face buried into the blankets. All she could see was his back and his legs poking out of the bed. Though she was already aware without seeing him with any clothes that he was in excellent shape, she wasn't aware of the extent. He had the body of a man that exercised frequently.

She got up after awhile and grabbed a few of her things, then headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to…get ready for bed." She announced. He moved his self slightly then turned around completely in the bed.

He had a handsome smile on his face, overtly playful, "Okay…have fun, stay safe." He joked. She didn't smile back, she didn't understand the joke, she let it play over in her mind, and he could tell. "It's a joke, smile." He said and she nodded slightly before turning towards the bathroom.

"Oh that's what that was…I'm sorry I didn't get it." She said and he stuck an eyebrow up in slight shock. She left through the bathroom then closed the door behind her.

"What's not to get?" He asked sitting up slightly. She didn't answer back for a moment, but she could hear him clearly, she couldn't help the smile from turning up at her lips, something was eerily comfortable about being with him, it wasn't awkward or scary like she thought it would be.

She leaned against the bathroom door… "I don't know I think it would have to be the joke part. I thought they were supposed to be funny?"

He nodded… "Touché…"

!

!

17

She came out a few moments later dressed in baby blue pajama pants and a white tank top. She had her clothes folded on her arm and she placed them neatly into a different pocket of her suitcase. She didn't notice Inuyasha sitting up on the bed watching television. As soon as he saw her he remembered something that made him shift to the right. "Hey…you know what I forgot to tell you; uh tomorrow you don't have to actually worry about going to work." She turned quickly at that, she seemed extremely shocked and not very happy at all. "You can have the day off."

She stared back down at her luggage for awhile. She seemed to be deep in thought, when she stood up she turned to face him. "Thank you…but no thanks, I'm fine with working." She said simply. Inuyasha pushed himself upwards as if he was about to get up. She looked away quickly, not wanting to see him shirtless again; it always made her heart speed up and her stomach do flips. He wouldn't usually be walking around, but it was hard for him to get comfortable and just sleep. It had to be around six in the afternoon. He usually would be out doing something, but he worked in the morning, and he couldn't bring himself to leave with Miroku and Kouga right in front of her. He had no idea why?

"Are you serious?" He asked and she nodded slightly walking over to her bed. "I promised Rin you'd go out and pick out a dress for the dinner."

"Well Rin knows my size if she's going out she'll just pick one out for me." She said and Inuyasha gave her a strange look but didn't say anything. Instead he turned off the TV forcing the lights to go off completely. She took that as a sign that the conversation was over and she climbed up to her own bed.

It was silent for a moment, but she could see a small light being shown on his side, she knew it was his phone so she didn't say anything. "Uh…so tomorrow you're still off." He said and Kagome looked up. He moved back turning on the lamp so he could see her clearly. "You don't have to pick out a dress, but you're still off."

"Why…"

"Because you deserve it, and I don't want you going crazy from over stress." He said, and she felt like arguing, but the way he stated everything seemed very definite. She just gulped while pulling the sheets up and turning away from him to face the wall. "You'll thank me later for this."

It was quiet for a moment, and neither of them said anything, and she wasn't planning to, until she remembered something that had been in the back of her mind for awhile, and that had her turnig slightly, which in turn had her mumbling "I have an idea…" he paused waiting patiently for her to continue. "Why don't you take a day off and I'll go into the meeting…"

"Trust me if I could we would defiantly do that…" He said smiling slightly. She shuffled a bit in her bed, he could tell that she didn't find it funny at all, and he waited for her to voice it.

"Well… we wouldn't even…" She paused not knowing exactly how to phrase it. She didn't want him over hearing, but of course he did.

"What…" He asked wanting her to continue. "If you have something on your mind you should say it."

"I don't…actually I'm sorry, just ignore me, really." She said and Inuyasha sighed loudly, she could tell he was annoyed.

"No…go ahead…I want to hear your opinion." He stated rising from his spot. He headed towards somewhere; she had her body tucked into the sheets so she couldn't see. She heard the door open and some light shine; she knew he was towards the bathroom. She didn't say anything she just listened. The lights turned off and they were in darkness again. He walked over to the side and she could hear his mattress move slightly. "Okay…continue you had something to say." He said. "I really want to hear it."

"I was talking to myself… I have nothing to say." She mumbled, but she knew he wasn't going to leave it at that. She didn't understand why he was pestering to hear what she had to say anyway. It was like she could feel him staring at her back.

"You know what Kagome…" He stated grabbing her attention. "I don't understand what your big obsession with working all the time is?" He paused waiting for her to say something, she of course didn't "I'm trying to help you out….for God sake's, but work seems to be the only thing you want to do." She rolled her eyes but held her tongue. "I really doubt that it's the only thing you care about…maybe it's some sort of front…"

"Well I'm sorry." She said cutting him off. She pulled the sheets off, and he saw the first hint of actual anger in her voice and expression. He was pleased to finally see it. He didn't admit it, but he sort of craved some other emotion besides passive from her. He didn't understand why though? She was taken a bit off guard when she saw his position on his bed. He was sitting upright on the corner of it, facing her. She automatically put a hand to her hair trying to fix it. She didn't understand why she got so flustered when she saw him, but just because he was sitting there shirt less, didn't mean she wasn't extremely annoyed. It didn't matter what she told herself, but the words Sesshomaru said kept playing in her head. "I don't know…" She mumbled, "But am I wrong or am I here to actually work."

"Yeah…" He nodded. "You are, what does that have to do with anything." She shook her head as if she didn't know herself, but he knew she was hinting something. She seemed to be holding back, afraid to actually enter a confrontation. When was she going to see him as a person and not some evil ogre? He moved back in his bed. "You know I'm not trying to argue with you." He said. No one said anything and Kagome laid there staring at the wall. She didn't know why she felt so offended, it was crazy but she had to get her point across. She felt like she might be losing herself. If Inuyasha had hired anyone else from their office then she was more than certain they wouldn't be going to some dinner with him. She was so riddled in guilt over something that had nothing to do with her job there. It didn't matter how much she told herself that it was all business. It defiantly wasn't, and then she didn't even understand her relationship with Inuyasha? Should she even be guilty? Then there was her new image, it was like she always had to hide the real her, because she knew they wouldn't like it. So when he asked her what her obsession with working was, well maybe she didn't love working as much as she led on, but it was the only thing she knew that was simple and stayed the same. If she worked then she could keep kidding herself into believing that she was here because she was the most qualified.

"I wasn't trying to argue with you either." She mumbled and he looked over at her. "I'm just confused and…I'm….I don't understand why I'm here if I'm not working?" She admitted.

"You're working… all you do is work." He said and she bit her lip, but he could see she was getting upset. "I'm giving you a day off."

"That's not what I mean…" She said but she managed to hold in her anger. She bit on her lip before sitting up partially. "You know," She said suddenly. "I know it's hard to believe, but some of us actually like working." She admitted. it wasn't what she wanted to say, but it was crazy to think she could tell Inuyasha how she _felt_. She knew if she did tell him, some of the confusion that was piled on her chest would dissapear and she'd probably feel better, but in the end he was part of the reason she was feeling that way. He was her boss…but she was begining to see him as something completely different, did he see her that way…she didn't know, and she was beyond confused and the argument they were having wasn't helping.

"Well congratulations on the some that actually like it, because I couldn't give two shits about it…" He said and she just sighed wanting to end the conversation. He never really snapped at her, but he didn't have the best temper and for the first time she wasn't immune to it. He leaned over and turned off the lights

She moved in the bed, and though she wanted the conversation to end, she still had that question at the tip of her tongue…and now that he wasn't playing overly nice, maybe it was time she asked it. She bit on her lip telling herself to just shut up and hold it in, but she knew she wouldn't. "Okay…so can I just ask one more thing?"

"Kagome…you are off tomorrow, enjoy it…I'm done talking about it." He told her and she nodded.

"That's not what I was going to ask?" She stated and he nodded before realizing she wouldn't be able to see it. "Yeah…" he said. "Go ahead."

"Why did you ask me to go with you to the dinner?"

"What…"

"Why did you ask me here...? to the dinner…anywhere…?" She finally asked. He turned to look at her. She couldn't see him obviously in the darkness, but he could see her very accurately and for some reason she looked a little offended, a bit scared, but more importantly confused.

"I don't know what you mean."

She shrugged slightly. "You had so many other people to choose from, if you know…you really needed a secretary, but you chose me?"

"What are you hinting at…?"

"I just think I have a right to know….you could have chosen anyone, and invited anyone from our office to the dinner, but you chose me."

"Kagome…I hate tip toeing through things, if you have something to say go ahead and let it out." He said and she just shrugged, almost like she didn't want to admit it. She seemed like she wanted to take everything back. "You know whatever you're about to say I'd really think about it hard…despite everything that's happened I'm really trying to make things professional."

She rolled her eyes then turned in her spot facing away from him. "Well you're doing an awful job at it." She said suddenly. She didn't mean to say it, it just sort of slipped out, and when it did she placed a hand over her mouth but didn't move. All she wanted to do was apologize, but she couldn't even muster the confidence. She went ahead and placed the sheets over her head and hid like a child.

He watched her for awhile. He didn't say anything though she anticipated him too; he was just too deep in thought. All he could do was think about the question she asked, trying to decide if it was in fact true. "Actually you know what…" He said silently. His voice had lost its animosity. "tell me what you're thinking?" He asked, but she didn't say anything she just shifted in the bed. He had never thought in a million years he'd get in a fight with Kagome, she seemed so innocent and docile. She was quick to agree with what everyone said and told her. He just narrowed his eyes, he didn't know if she had been suppressing how she felt for awhile, but he wanted to see how she saw things so badly. "Go ahead tell me how you _feel?"_ He asked.

He rose from his spot and leaned against the side table they shared and turned on the lights. She didn't move but he knew she was awake. "Come on up, lets here it Kagome."

"Leave me alone…" She said softly, even though she felt pitiful at the moment and apologetic, for some reason 'sorry' wouldn't leave her lips. He stared at her form for a moment as slow anger rose in his core. He didn't hesitate to go ahead and pull the sheets from over her head. She was lying with her eyes close but as soon as he pulled off her shield she looked straight at him and sat up. He could read her expression; he didn't understand what was going on with her lately. She seemed so conflicted. She was even out of it earlier at the restaurant. "Please…" She said in frustration. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, and I shouldn't have to….you got what you want now let me sleep." She moved forward to pull the sheets from him. She was prepared for whatever he'd say as his comeback, but he didn't have one. All he could do was stare down at her as she put the blanket back over her head.

He didn't know what to say or how to react but he knew something was off with her. "You know if you just said how you _felt_…" He said while walking away. "Then maybe you wouldn't _feel_ so…." He didn't have the word for it. "You know shitty…" She took what he said in for a moment. Maybe she should tell him about how she _felt_, and about Sesshomaru, maybe she should have told him everything, but it was easier said than done especially when she didn't even know how she really did feel.

!

!

!

The next morning he woke up extremely early, it was a first for him. He didn't even feel like going back to sleep. He just wanted to get the day over with. It was the last day in this town and tomorrow morning it would be a new place, new clients, and another chore. It was funny how something so depressing could actually energize him. He looked over at Kagome, but he paused realizing that she wasn't in her bed. She actually seemed to be out, she had made her bed pristinely and her lap top was gone. He checked his alarm clock; it was around six in the morning. He decided that he didn't care where she was, though that was far from true. While he got ready it was all he could think about.

It wasn't until he was about to put on his tie did he notice the door opening. He knew it was her before she actually entered, but he pretended he didn't care. He was on her side of the room looking at himself in the mirror. "Inuyasha…" She said. He wanted to turn and look over at her, but he didn't know where they stood.

She looked over at his bed, but when she didn't see him she looked forward noticing him right away. "Oh good you're awake." She said while closing the door. He still didn't look her way, but he did go back to his side of the room to get his over coat. "I brought you breakfast and coffee." She said and almost like she had apologized and admitted he was completely right he turned to face her. She had a soft smile on her face and though she wasn't wearing makeup she still looked gorgeous, but nothing like she used to before her change. Why he was thinking about her before she had changed her personal style was beyond him. She had her long black hair in a half pony tail with the rest of it flowing down in waves past her shoulders and back. She had a dark burgandy cardigan on and a black tank top under it. She was taking off her coat as she set both the coffee tray and lap top bag down. Next she placed the bag of food on the desk and turned. She had a black scarf around her neck and she began taking it off. "It's an egg and cheese bagel."

He tore his eyes away from her for a moment to look at the food. "Is that all the protein in it?" He asked and she just smiled.

"No it's actually a bacon egg and cheese bagel." She restated and he nodded obviously satisfied.

"You know me well." He said walking towards it. "And the coffee is…"

"Black of course." She said and he put a finger up as he lifted the cup, she took it as a thank you. She watched as he took a sip then placed the Styrofoam cup down. "I also wanted to um…you know apologize to you, for last night." He hesitated thinking about what she was saying. "I had no right to pester you…I work for you…what you say goes." She said and he turned to face her. He realized right away that she was going to just ignore the actual problem, which was a lot deeper than a simple disagreement.

He paused for a moment thinking over what he wanted to say. He didn't want to be stern, did he? "You know… you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything." He said, and just like that her face scrunched up in a look of uncertainty. He now felt guilty for some reason, why did he automatically feel like he owed her an apology as well? He never had that feeling with anyone else. "I guess I…I don't know…I'm sorry too. I just thought that you'd enjoy a day off." He said.

"Well I actually don't enjoy not working…" She lied and she felt guilt for lying to him. She owed him the truth, but besides the whole dinner ordeal, the rest of the truth seemed extremely personal, and usually she'd just keep it to herself, but she wanted to tell him so badly. "Well I actually do, but…" she turned away from him getting a hanger so she could put her jacket back into the closet. It reminded him of that night she snuck into his house and he found her in his closet. There was a jacket, Rin had found it. He remembered how it looked, this one that she had was a patterned woman's trench coat. It had an adjustable belt that she could tie to the small of her waist. It really wasn't her style…well it was her new style which brought him back to the old her. He had an inkling that she felt like he had only chosen her to come on the trip, or even to go to the dinner with him because of the way she looked, and he couldn't really say it wasn't true, but did she forget that he knew her before she had changed?

"So…" she said wanting to continue while turning to face him. He ran his eyes over her which like always had her heart beating and her blood heating up, "what…" she said her face turning red. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked and he just smiled while shaking his head. Why did he feel like he was obligated to tell her different, it was so weird.

"Hey" He said while beginning to fix his tie… "You remember our first stop?" He asked and she looked over at him. She seemed a little confused and he just smiled, her blood temperature spiked but she didn't look away like she usually would. "You know at that diner…"

"Yeah…Rin kissed the chauffeur…" He nodded remembering that as well. How could he forget, he nodded looking back at her. He couldn't believe how easily he could go from being angry then back to playing nice. What was it about Kagome that had his personality upside down?

"Yeah…that idiotic truth and dare game…" She had a slight flash back as her cheeks turned red and she looked down on the floor. He noticed but didn't say anything. "Well I told you something that day… at the diner before we went in." He stated and she looked up sensing some seriousness in his voice. "I meant it…and I feel like I might know you better now and… whatever anyone tells you or says to you…or wants to change about you…" He paused not knowing how to phrase what he was trying to say. He didn't mean to make the conversation turn into this. he just felt like he knew what ailed her. Why he felt the need to fix it, he had no idea. It was all so idiotic. "I don't know what I'm trying to say…I just…I should probably get out of here though…"

He turned around getting his over coat and walking towards the door. "Wait…" Kagome said. It was a bit too early for him to be leaving, but she knew whatever he was going to say had him on edge and he wanted to leave. She knew a little bit about overwhelming feelings… the type of emotions that had you running away from someone.

He turned around and looked over at her. She stared at him for a moment before walking forward and stopping adjacent from him, almost like she would lean up and kiss him, and though that's what deep down she wanted, she didn't have the courage the stamina or the know how to pull it off. Instead she adjusted his tie. "It's a bit off…" She mumbled and he nodded as she tightened it a little. She straightened it on his chest and as she set it down she could feel his heart beating. It was beating fast, pulsating almost, and the closer she got the quicker it went…it reminded her of her own beating heart. It shocked her. It made her realize that maybe…just maybe…She dropped the tie and looked up. His eyes on her calmed her strangely for the first time and she let a smile creep on to her lips. "I think it's perfect." She mumbled.

"Really…and how would you know that?" He asked and she widened her already perfect smile.

"I have a grandfather…" She told him backing up. She stared at him as he walked towards the mirror to look at himself. Her eyes followed everything he did while her mind raced constantly just processing information she was beginning to realize for the first time.

"Thanks…"

"No…" She mumbled making him turn in shock. She didn't know what she was doing, but at that moment her heart was beating, her mind racing, and her mouth moving by itself. "Thank you…" She told him and he narrowed his eyes, not understanding. "Because…I do remember that conversation…and I know exactly what you were going to say, and it's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She admitted and he could smell the salty sweet scent of tears before they actually fell.

He didn't know what to do in this situation. He wanted to console her but he couldn't. He didn't know how. "I…uh…I guess I just remembered what you asked me yesterday. I don't know who told you that….or put it in your head, but they're…you know what…. they're actually right." He said honestly, realizing he was going to lie. "Maybe the reason why I invited you on this trip was because of how you were physically but it had a lot to do with…I don't know…your skill, and you're really smart…and…" he paused, what the hell was wrong with him, he was stuttering, he couldn't think straight. He had to get out of here…he moved away from the mirror and over to his bed getting his things. "We leave tonight…so... get packed, and enjoy your time off." He said going towards the door. He opened it slightly and just like that he felt as if he owed her something else. Something that he had been thinking about all night after their stupid pity argument, " Just to let you know…you were great before…you know all of this…that's what I'm trying to say I guess." She just stared at him with those unshed tears that she was trying really hard to keep at bay, why did he have the feeling that she knew exactly what he was trying to say anyway. "I'll see you later." He left and finally she cried.

!

!

!

Sesshomaru was tracing the room as he explained the benefits of being a part of Takashi industries. Everything he said seemed to impress everyone but Inuyasha. He was in some sort of daze, he went from thinking of solely Kagome, to being angry that he was so consumed in her, then actually being frustrated that she wasn't here, and then mad at himself for wanting her to be there. Everything he thought about had to do with Kagome and it all rounded up to one question. What the hell was wrong with him?

When he entered the meeting he was extremely early which took Sesshomaru and his father by surprise. They also seemed extremely disappointed Kagome wasn't with him. He had lied and said she was sick and couldn't come in, but in reality he promised Rin he'd give her the day off, what more could he do. He was in one of his daze while drawing random things on important papers. He couldn't focus on anything; he was so lost in his own world he didn't notice Sesshomaru standing behind him. He place two hands on his shoulder and gripped tightly.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asked and Inuyasha suddenly returned to reality. He looked around at all the people staring at him and he looked down at the documents sitting bellow him.

"Uh…." He said and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Well it seems like someone's a little off today." He said making the people sitting around the table laugh lightly, but their father of course was beyond angered. "Okay well…lucky for us we don't need anyone's opinion when we have the facts written down." He said maneuvering himself towards his folder. He opened it up and went through some of his things quickly. When he was finished he glanced upwards, he had nothing in his hands, but his face was still filled with confidence. "Uh…but before we jump into the mechanics of the deal, I think we should all take a small break, just to process everything." He said and Inutashio gave him a look, but he didn't hesitate a slight bit. "How about forty five minutes or an hour recess?" He said and just like that people began to file out.

It took a moment for them to be alone but when they were, Sesshomaru was quickly trying to gather his things. "A recess, who the hell do you think you are, some of us have a life. We want to fucking get out of here." Inuyasha said but Sesshomaru ignored him. He was grabbing his coat and flinging it on.

"I have to agree with Inuyasha…we need to get every one of these mergers out of the way, so we can get on with the next." Inutashio said but Sesshomaru shook his head for a moment.

"I know…I know… I just….would you believe I left the contract in the damn hotel." He said and Inuyasha sat up loving that his perfect older brother had made a mistake. "I'm going to take off and get it, but if I'm not back maybe Inuyasha can take over." He said sadistically while buttoning up and taking off.

"Hurry back…you know your brother is worthless." Their father called out.

"Oh….nice dad…" Inuyasha said as he watched Sesshomaru disappear through the double doors. "When you say things like that I can really feel your love coming through. Tell me more about how proud you are." He said while going back to doodling on documents. His dad gave him a stern look then went back to sorting his own papers. None of them said anything for a moment before he looked up again.

"You know you waste your talent when you do this." He said and Inuyasha looked up. "You're throwing it out the door…you just…you sit there and you don't look like you have a care in the world. I swear sometimes I wish you could have experienced how it is to go out and work for what you want."

"Oh dad…I'm not throwing anything out the door, maybe your own talent, what you built, but it was never really what I wanted. But you don't have to worry, because I fully plan on continuing to run your business, then having a son of my own that I can force it on…all the while putting my work in front of my family and loving a business more than anything else." He said sarcastically. "I only hope that my own son turns out to be as spineless as Sesshomaru…" He muttered.

"You are an ass…" His father said abruptly. "Just a humongous ignorant ungrateful ass…" He then rose from his seat at that moment and walked towards the door.

"Don't forget a disappointment…" Inuyasha called out as his father left. "I'm also a colossal disappointment."

!

!

!

Sesshomaru ran the length of the stairs before opening the stairwell door at his floor. He was heading down the hall when he noticed someone leaving a room near his. He wouldn't have thought anything of it but her scent was familiar, and though he usually threw information like that away, especially if he deemed the person worthless to him. He knew the information he kept meant they had to be of some importance.

It was a woman; she was very small, short and petite. She didn't look towards him, she left one door and headed to another. Her hair was in a high ponytail that dangled down to the nape of her neck. Though it was fairly cold outside she had on a navy flare skirt that sat high at her waist and ended around her calf muscle. As a top she had a sweater that fit snuggly and ended before the waist, it was navy stripped and he could see bits of her skin. She sort of reminded him of women from the fifties with the look of the skirt and the cream colored bow in her ponytail.

She walked over to one of the other rooms and knocked. "Are you ready yet…?" She called out. She hadn't noticed him. He was just standing there watching her, it was like he completely forgot about why he was there. He knew who she was though; her name had played over and over in his head for awhile. He was beginning to remember a few things about her from his past. He had even asked his dad about her. He went on and on about dinners and how she used to come over constantly. He realized what she meant earlier in the limo, she had been right. He only remembered what he wanted to, he completely tuned out things that didn't have to do with him.

He walked forward a bit leaving his room completely. "Hey…Rin…" He said and she turned away from the door she was knocking on to look towards him. As soon as she saw him her eyes widened, almost like she had seen a ghost. He almost expected her to just stand there and begin stuttering or stay stock still like he now was remembering she used to do, but she actually seemed a little annoyed by him.

The door that she had knocked on opened slightly but when Ayame noticed Sesshomaru she closed the door again, but left it a bit a jar so she could see what was going on. She crossed her arms revealing more skin. "What do you want?" She asked and he raised both his eyebrows a little shocked by her attitude. "I hope you're not here to see Kagome, cause I'll tell you now, she's not here."

He looked away from her momentarily than back again. "No, I'm not interested in Kagome…" he said and with that Rin could feel her annoyance lift slightly, "but I feel like I should be asking why you're here, more than anything?" He asked and Rin just gulped realizing what he meant. She was in the hotel that Inutashio and Sesshomaru stayed in. He must have seen her getting out of the room that their dad booked for Inuyasha and Kagome. He stuck an eyebrow out waiting. All she could think of at the moment was how handsome she thought he was. that wasn't exactly the right thought process she should have been having at the moment.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She said quickly, but she could see herself loosing composure. "Now if you'll excuse me…" She backed up and was about to turn and just randomly head into another hall when he called her back. She turned around slightly and he smiled.

"You know I remember now…" He said and she narrowed her eyes not understanding. "You told me I was…what was it…obtuse…"

"I don't remember saying those words exactly." She muttered and he nodded realizing that.

"Yeah…but something along those lines, you were right." He admitted. Why he was admitting it, he had no idea. No one ever yelled at him or had so much pint up emotion when it came to him. The words she said played out over and over again. "Maybe I did ignore you back then, I was wrapped up in me, but…you know when I look at you now…it's hard for me to believe." He said and Rin widened her eyes. She froze in her spot like she usually did, her face turned a dark red before losing color all together and she just stared. "I don't apologize, that's something I don't like to do." He said but she not only didn't comment on anything she also showed no emotion. "Would you like to maybe have dinner with me sometime?" She just stared not knowing what to say. He waited patiently and he narrowed his eyes after awhile wondering why she just stood there like a statue.

She had to remind herself how to breathe but she just nodded fast and continuously. He nodded he didn't let his relief show but he just smiled slightly. He stood there for a moment staring at her until he remembered why he was down here. He checked his watch and cursed inwardly.

"Uh… okay I'm actually taking off today, but uh….if you're still following Inuyasha around I'll see you at the next town." She nodded again in the same fashion; he paused for a moment then turned around going towards his room and disappearing. She stared after him not moving or saying anything. She was frozen and Ayame at the moment left Kouga and Miroku's room in order to shake her out of it.

She took her by the shoulder and shook. She had a huge smile on her face as she saw realization show on her friend's face. "Rin I don't know if the world's about to end, but I think Sesshomaru just asked you out." She said and Rin's eyes widened again as her face began to fill with color. She took a large intake of air and just stared upwards. She was about to say something when the door Sesshomaru had went in opened again. He walked out of it looking over at Rin, he looked like he wanted to say something but when he saw Ayame he went silent, he instead put a hand out signaling he saw her and turned around leaving.

Ayame smiled partially before turning back around to see Rin. She was frozen again and Ayame just rolled her eyes. "We really have to work on that if you're going to last a whole dinner with him."

17

!

!

She paced back and forth as she thought things over. The idea itself had her stomach twisting and turning like she was on a roller coaster. She couldn't sit still; all she did during her time off was clean. She packed up all her things, and although she knew it was a huge violation of his privacy, she couldn't help it. She ended up packing his things too. She had so much on her mind, so many things that she couldn't just hide anymore. She just needed to see him and tell him how she felt. Growing up she recalled liking some guys, finding a few of them attractive, that was how she felt about Inuyasha the first time she ever saw him. Which was a long time ago during her internship, but she never felt this way before. It gnawed at her all morning, and if she didn't admit that she liked him romantically maybe she could tell him about the Sesshomaru dinner thing. She owed him that, he did tell her to admit how she felt, and it wasn't very professional, but it was eating at her insides.

She waited near the door and checked her phone a few times. He was late, and she hoped he would come straight home from the meeting. She just wanted to hurry up and tell him everything. It didn't help that all she could do was think about him all day. He filled her every thoughts, and her every reasoning, she couldn't contain her feelings.

She took deep breaths and headed towards her lap top, all she needed was to catch up on a little work, but if it was anything like last time then she'd just sit there thinking about him. Thinking about what he said to her. Thinking about those feelings that went through her when he said them, she'd think about them over and over again till it drove her crazy. No one ever spoke to her like that or said that they actually thought the old her, before Rin had worked her magic, was actually special. He was the first; she sat at the desk for a couple minutes before getting up again. She walked towards the mirror and fixed herself for the hundredth time just waiting. She turned from the mirror and looked around the room hoping there was something else to do, but of course there wasn't. The hotel was spotless, and even she couldn't find any more to do with it. She was jumping off the walls; all she wanted to really do was see him. It drove her so crazy she finally decided she'd just call him. Ask him what he was doing; she'd make it sound normal, not like she was completely obsessed with him.

She took another series of deep breaths and headed to her phone. She noticed she had a few missed calls from Rin, but she had purposely ignored them, she knew it wasn't the nice thing to do, but she was so preoccupied at the moment. She quickly dialed up his number waiting patiently for the first ring. She bit down on her lip finally hearing it when she heard the door opening. She quickly ended the call and looked to the mirror again. She fixed herself once again; making sure her hair was in place. She took a deep breath and then rose from her spot going towards the door. Before she could reach it, it opened on its own. She could feel her heart quicken like it usually did and her stomach twist in excitement. She stood off to the side clenching her hands together. The door opened and out came Ayame. She had bags in her hands as she backed into the room talking about something to who ever had actually opened the door.

She could feel her hopes die down as she walked around her not even bothering to say hello. She already knew it would be Rin on the other side of her conversation, but she couldn't help but check. It was of course Rin, and she too was holding about ten paper shopping bags. She pulled her card out of the door and closed it after her. She turned around to see Kagome trying to sneak a look out into the hall.

"Hey Kagome…what…" Rin asked staring at her. She was wondering why she was trying desperately to look out into the hall. She narrowed her eyes looking her over. She had on one of the cardigans she bought her. It was burgundy and paired with a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. It was simple but cute. "Where are you going? Why aren't you at work? I called you like ten times." She said and Kagome just nodded turning away from the door and sighing slightly. "What's wrong?"

She looked up noticing Rin. "Oh nothing…I'm just…you know…" she mumbled and Ayame glanced at Rin who threw Kagome a concerned look. She was heading to her desk where she woke up her lap top and began opening a few documents.

"Okay…so I guess Inuyasha really gave you the day off." Rin said putting her bags down. She noticed the hotel was unusually clean but she wasn't surprised by that at all. "I was sure he was lying." Kagome didn't say anything she just began typing continuously. "Any way if you had answered the phone we would of taken you to the mall with us." She said, but Kagome didn't seem too interested. "Well…any way…the mall sucked, so we didn't find a dress for you to go to the dinner with." She admitted, but that still didn't seem to faze her. "I think I'm going to probably have to get my mom to send us a dress from one of her stores. I'll have to put some work in, but I'm more than certain she has a perfect dress for us." She said, and just the thought of getting two dresses excited her and reminded her about Sesshomaru. "Hey…Kagome I also have great news...guess what." Rin said, but Kagome didn't seem to show any excitement. She was trying to focus on working instead of thinking about him. "Kagome…what's with you? Kagome…"

She turned at that…she just looked towards Rin not knowing what to say. She had too much going on to take in anymore. She was getting ready to admit something huge and she wasn't even sure she'd be able to. "You seem out of it…" Ayame commented from her spot on Inuyasha's bed. Kagome faced her for a moment before looking towards Rin who was just staring at her.

"I'm sorry…I've just been a little busy." She said sitting up. Rin nodded slightly then moved towards some of her things and pulled out one of her shopping bags.

"That's totally fine. I bought you more clothes by the way. Just my way of saying sorry about last night." She said and Kagome looked down at the bag and smiled. "Any way…I have great news…" She said putting the bag down and heading towards the rest of her things. She pulled out a little black dress and show cased it for Kagome to see.

She was at the moment looking through some of the clothes Rin bought her. "You know you didn't have to do all this. I can understand fully why you were upset." Kagome said. She paused for a moment pulling out a blouse then looking up. She froze when she saw the dress. "I hope that's not mine."

Rin shook her head. She had a huge smile on her face. "No it's mine…" she said and Kagome seemed more relieved than anything. "Any way…so what if it was yours…you don't like it?"

"Oh no it's not that I don't like it…it's just so short and…you know, but I like it for you. What's the special occasion?" She asked and Rin looked towards Ayame for a moment before spreading her already wide grin.

"That's the great news…Sesshomaru asked me to dinner today." Kagome widened her eyes as a combination of relief and just happiness for her came over.

"Really that's great." Rin smiled as Kagome rose from her seat. "Congrats…I know you must be…just overjoyed." She said and Rin laughed.

"Yeah…I'm pretty happy. It's not the annual Takashi dinner, but if I wow him then maybe." Kagome smiled. So Sesshomaru hadn't asked her to the dinner yet. Well she could still take joy in knowing that soon he would. "Any way…I owe you something…I wasn't too nice to you and…" Kagome looked away from her automatically as the door began to twist again. Rin let her sentence run short while she turned to face Kagome who was trying to desperately run her hand through her hair and fix her top. "Okay…I wasn't talking." She mumbled.

Kagome didn't hear her though. She was too focused on the opening door. She took a deep breath as it flew open slightly. Inuyasha pushed the card into his pocket and looked up. The first person he saw was Kagome of course. She was standing up and staring towards him. He put his things down and threw her a smile. "Hey…" He said. He looked over at Ayame who was sitting on his bed and Rin who occupied Kagome's. He automatically felt annoyance to have them all in the room. It was weird to think he just wanted to be alone with Kagome.

"Hi…" She said back making him look up at her again. She had pictured herself telling him everything she had been thinking as soon as he opened the door, but now that Ayame and Rin were here everything she wanted to confess sort of stuck to her throat like glue.

"How was your day off?" He asked with a smile. "Did you pick out a dress?" He asked and Rin inserted herself into the conversation which made Kagome roll her eyes and turn the other way. Was it too much to ask to be alone with him?

"Hey guess what…" she said and Inuyasha tore his eyes from Kagome to look towards her. "Your brother asked me out today." She said and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes like he didn't believe her. She nodded "It's true he did…I saw him…at…" She realized she couldn't tell him where she saw him, or he'd know that she switched the hotel rooms. "I ran into him earlier today. He said he'd get a hold of me tomorrow night."

Inuyasha smiled at her. He didn't say anything he just exchanged a grin. It seemed like he might of wanted to, but something took his train of thought. "Oh that reminds me. My mom's coming up earlier than we anticipated. She called my dad after the signing and told him she'd be coming up tomorrow morning…my dad told me to tell you."

"Oh awesome…so I get to see Sesshomaru twice in one day." Rin said and Inuyasha looked away from her. He seemed as if he wanted to focus his attention on Kagome but Rin kept inserting herself into the conversation. "Wait…your going too right?" She asked sensing that he seemed a bit indifferent about the whole thing.

He pulled off the blazer of his suit and sloppily laid it on the ground. He realized how clean the room was when he approached his bag and unzipped it. Everything was folded and placed neatly in; he looked towards Kagome for a moment ready to comment on it. "Inuyasha…you're going right?" Rin asked and he tore his eyes from her to rest them on Rin again.

"Actually Rin…" He said while loosening his tie. "I'm going to give myself a break." He stood up from his bag and removed the tie dropping it on the ground carelessly. "I think I'm going to say I'm sick. She's coming up really early this year... and we'll have plenty of time to spend together by ourselves. I've showed face enough at those stupid meetings. I'm not about to go site seeing and eating at some expensive restaurant with my family…" Rin narrowed her eyes not liking the answer.

"But everything's in your favor. You don't have to run to the airport and pick up your date for the dinner. Kagome's right here." Rin said and Inuyasha nodded knowing that, he was taking Kagome to the annual dinner, and usually when they spent the day with his mother and younger brother they would all bring their dates along to meet their mom. He didn't have to worry about nurturing a dead end relationship for a few months. She was right there, and she was gorgeous and innocent…and everything that would please his mother. He let his eyes wonder to her. She was hugging herself while leaning against the wall closest to the desk. She just stared towards him. She looked like she might've been day dreaming. He was still feeling a little odd about the conversation they had earlier but he told himself it was because he couldn't address it. There were way too many people in their room. "Any way I don't want to put Kagome through that. I think she's been through enough with my dad. She doesn't need to meet my mom and Shippo too."

Rin just watched him as she lost all of his attention to Kagome. She looked towards Ayame and just smiled. "You think Kagome would mind?" Rin asked and Inuyasha turned to face her. He actually seemed annoyed to be continuing the conversation.

He moved a bit away from his spot to walk towards his bed. "Get off" He stated making Ayame roll her eyes but quickly rise from her spot. "Can you somehow get rid of all these shopping bags?" He asked while pulling off his shoes. "And I'm not sure if she minds, but I know I do. I don't want to do it." He admitted. Rin looked towards Kagome who they didn't even bother asking about the situation. She didn't seem to care any way. She was standing there almost coherent but not actually.

"Well let's ask her." She said turning to face Kagome. "So what do you think…you don't really mind spending the day with Inuyasha's family?" Rin asked. Inuyasha had his eyes on her waiting for her answer, but it took a moment for her to snap into reality. She seemed so deep in thought. She had been like that all day and Rin was starting to get a little worried. "Kagome…Hey earth to Kagome…what's with you…you've been off today." She said and Kagome looked to her for a moment before looking over at Inuyasha. She bit her lip then took a few steps forward.

"Hey…um….can I actually talk to you." She said making everyone look over at Inuyasha too. He seemed surprise that she'd just ignore Rin's question all together to focus all her attention on him. "I was planning to tell you something, but…" She let her sentence run short just staring at him. He got up from his spot while running a hand through his hair.

"Uh…yeah…go ahead." He said. He had no idea what she wanted to tell him, but it seemed a bit important, but he still had no idea why she had to announce it. She could have just said what was on her mind. "What's up?" He asked and she quickly looked towards Rin and Ayame, and he got the point. His eyes widened in realization. "Alone…" He said and she nodded slightly. He didn't know exactly where to go, he just looked around before landing at the bathroom. "Ok…uh…the bathroom?" He asked and she just smiled a bit. He could tell it wasn't what she really wanted. She seemed to actually want Rin and Ayame to leave; he bit down on his lip not knowing what to do exactly.

"The bathroom's fine." She said and Rin sat up not really liking that idea. She could tell they wanted privacy, but she didn't want to leave them alone either. She was wondering what happened between them while she was gone. She didn't know if it was good or bad, what if they had sex, and Kagome was acting weird because of it. If she was too clingy Inuyasha would throw her out like yesterdays trash. Why did she leave them alone last night?

"Wait… do you want us to leave?" Rin asked and Kagome just shook her head quickly.

"No…I just…its fine you can stay." She said nervously and Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Actually I think they should leave." Inuyasha said while walking towards the bathroom. He opened the door and waited for Kagome to go ahead in. She slowly made her way in before taking her spot near the bathtub. It was a fairly big bathroom so she had enough room to slowly pace around as Inuyasha close the door behind them. Rin and Ayame quickly left their spots in order to press their ears on the door as the door shut. He turned to face her watching the pacing for a moment. "So…." He said and she stopped pacing in order to look directly at him. "You had something you needed to say?"

She nodded as her heart began beating over time. Her blood went hot and she bit down hard on her lip. He waited walking a few steps in front of her. It made her body heat up more. The only thing that brought her a little comfort was remembering the beating of his heart this morning. It made her think that maybe just maybe he felt the same. Maybe his blood was heated and his mouth was dry. Perhaps he was just as nervous as she was. Maybe he couldn't form his words, or he had thought of her all day. As ridiculous as the idea was, it was a possibility right? She took another deep breath then smiled. "Yeah…I…um I've been sort of waiting to talk to you all day." She admitted and his heart spiked at that. A feeling he didn't get generally, only near her.

"Yeah…" He said returning her smile. "Can…I…or should I sit down." He joked. Her smile widened and he walked past her to the toilet. He sat down on the top of it and looked up at her. "I'm ready when you are."

She nodded. "So…um I know you're…you know my boss." She said and automatically she wanted to take it back. What was she doing? Was she going to admit how she felt about him? He waited patiently for her to continue. Maybe she should of told him about Sesshomaru first. She sort of wanted to, but she felt like she could have solved that problem herself. He was probably going to take Rin now? Right… "Okay…actually let me start over." She said shaking her head. He narrowed his eyes slightly confused.

"Maybe _you_ need to sit?" He asked and she shook her head turning away from him and thinking over her thoughts. Why couldn't she just say it? Why couldn't it just come out? Why couldn't she just say…hey Inuyasha…I think I might be…It was hard for her to admit it to herself. How did she know that she could be in love with him? It could have just been infatuation. She had never been in love before? Why was she admitting it anyway? Wasn't that something she should just keep to herself? "Kagome…" He asked and she turned around quickly.

"I'm sorry…I'm just…I've been thinking about what I wanted to tell you since you left. Seriously, it's the only thing that's been going through my mind, but now I'm stuck…"

"It must be important…" He said, but he couldn't fathom what it could be. He was riddled with anticipation, and for some reason nerves. He waited patiently but in the inside he was a mess. "So…uh…does it have anything to do with…the signing today…or anything you know business related?" She looked up at that and he waited nervously.

"Oh…yeah…" As soon as she said that his heart sunk. That was defiantly not what he wanted to hear. He didn't want to talk about business. "How did that go?" She asked and he was about to answer when she interrupted. "That's not what I wanted to talk about." She admitted. "It…this…it has nothing to do with working." He nodded slowly, understanding. "I think it has to do with us." She said and he sat up widening his eyes. Those feelings came back and he just stared not knowing what to say or do. "Uh…I…just…wanted to tell you that…I think I might actually be you know." She shrugged and he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think I do." He said and she looked down on the floor. There was a slight awkwardness that filled the room and he stared at her. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes, so she looked somewhere else while her long black hair helped to cover her face. He just stared at her not knowing how to ease her discomfort. He really had no idea what she wanted to say. He couldn't even slightly think of what it could be.

"You know what…" She mumbled looking up. He could clearly see she was beyond embarrassed. He didn't know why. "I think this was a mistake. I'm…I'm really embarrassed." She admitted and he looked away from her.

"I'm sorry…you just…be out with it Kagome. Tell me how you _feel_."

She shook her head. "I'm trying but...I think you already know." She said and he stuck an eyebrow up.

"No…I really don't." She shook her head again and pushed some of her hair over her ear. She didn't say much anymore she just turned away and headed to the door. He got up quickly meeting her in a few quick strides. He pulled her towards him. "Wait…I'm serious…I don't." He said, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. Whatever she wanted to say she thought he knew, for some weird reason she believed that he wasn't admitting it on purpose. It was all so confusing, but he wasn't going to just…let her walk out. He needed to know what it was. He had to know…if she didn't tell him, he'd be thinking about it…forever. It would stay heavy in his head. He had to know. "You remember what I told you last night? Just tell me…" He whispered and she looked down. They were standing at the corner and he just looked down at her, waiting.

She didn't say anything, she didn't reply. She just wanted to leave, she was such an idiot. "How can you not know…?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes. "I…can't be…I know I'm not hiding it well. I can't even think straight."

"What…"

"I can't think…I can't obviously speak…I 'm stuttering, tripping."

"You've always been like that." He said with a slight smile and she narrowed her eyes washing his smile off completely.

"No…" She pulled her arm out of his grasp. "No I haven't…" She turned away from him and pulled the door open. He sighed as she left the bathroom. Ayame and Rin dispersed as soon as she came out. "I'm never like this." She explained and he left the bathroom too. He stood at the doorway waiting for her to continue. "You think that when I'm alone, I'm stuttering and tripping and…I don't know... being an idiot?" She asked.

"Kagome…"

"I'm doing it because of you…I'm never like this…never. Before I talked to you in the office…I did all my work…I was never stressed, or tripping, stutterting, but obviously that's who you think I am. You think I'm a clumsy idiot." She said while turning towards her side of the room. Rin and Ayame stood to the side listening and following them both with their eyes, but they never said a word.

"How do you expect me to know how you are when you're alone? That's why it's called alone...and... You never speak to say what you mean. It's always these little riddles...like last night...And it's all my fault when I can't automatically read your mind." He shouted out and she turned and took a deep breath then faced him.

"Why do you think that is?" She asked and he shrugged. He had thought that was because he was her boss, but was she now telling him something different. "You still don't understand what I'm saying?" Kagome asked in shock while shaking her head, "but I guess that's a good thing."

"Why don't you just say what's on your mind." He said. "I'm done playing these games and reading between the damn lines." He said and Kagome took a deep breath before pushing a hand over her face in frustration.

"Going on this trip was a mistake…I knew it would be…well I should have known." She mumbled and Inuyasha looked up at her. She didn't even know what she wanted to do with herself. The three words sat heavily on her lips.

"So…what are you going to do…you're going to go home?" He asked, but she ignored him. It was crazy that even though he was standing there she still felt her thoughts sprinting through her mind. "I think you're being a bit over dramatic." He said while turning towards his own bags. He began to slowly unbuttoning his shirt. A few moments passed and he turned towards Rin who was looking through her shopping bags and trying to diminish as much attention from herself as possible. "Hey…um…we're leaving today…actually later this afternoon, so…get your things ready."

"Okay…" She decided that she wasn't going to insert herself into their argument, instead she'd find out all she needed to know from Kagome later. "but um…Kouga said that he got invited to some party tonight…it's a house party." Rin said and Inuyasha stared at her for a second. "We'll just meet up with you guys later."

"A house party…" he repeated and Kagome could see the general interest in his face. "So what…you're not going to spend the day with my parents tomorrow either?" Inuyasha asked and Rin nodded.

"Kouga said if we take off after the party we should be there by mid afternoon, so…I can actually go ahead and get ready for my date, you know once Sesshomaru calls me. He said tomorrow night."

"I guess it doesn't matter if we all spend an extra night." He said and Kagome turned to face him. "I'm not going to meet up with my mom either…and there's no work tomorrow so, maybe I'll be able to go." He let his eyes wonder to Kagome who at that moment purposely dropped the suitcase she was holding loudly against the ground. He raised his eyebrows. "That is if Miss. Bipolar doesn't have a problem with it." He joked, but Kagome wasn't in a joking mood.

Rin looked over at her who did not seem happy at all. She had never seen Kagome in this disposition. She was always quiet...it was so surprising. "Okay…okay…I have to ask. What the hell is up with you two?" Rin asked and Ayame nodded agreeing to the sentiment.

Kagome looked up and put a hand to her chest. "Am I Miss. Bipolar?" She asked staring directly at Inuyasha and once again ignoring Rin. He just shrugged. "I think it's an awful idea." She stated. He narrowed his eyes sensing some obvious animosity.

"Okay…Kagome…I didn't do anything, what's with the…" He let his words trail off and Kagome just looked the other way. It was true he didn't do anything, but she wasn't herself. She just wanted him to understand how she felt. He told her those stupid nice things, and then took off and when she tried to admit how she felt directly, he pretended as if he didn't understand. Or maybe he really didn't understand, but it was probably the bravest thing she ever did, and she got nothing from it.

She paused thinking things over. "Yeah...you're right...I know…I'm just…it's a bad idea." She restated. "I think it would be hard to drive all night after a party." She said calmly and Rin realized that to be slightly true. She was starting to reconsider going herself; she had to be energized for her date.

"Really…" he said…"that's how you feel…doesn't it feel better when you tell people what's on your mind?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes realizing what he meant. "Any way…she's right. If Kouga is going to do that thing where he lies and says he won't have a drink and we're all screwed at the end I can't. I don't want my dad wondering where I am when I tell him I'm sick." He said. He was just making up an excuse because he knew that's what Kagome wanted. She seemed to be in a bad enough mood, there was no reason to make it worse.

"Okay…so you're out…and I think I might be too. Ayame are you still going?"

She shrugged. "Yeah I think so…I have to make sure Kouga doesn't you know."

"You think he'd still do that?" Rin asked and Ayame just nodded.

"Can you guys leave?" Inuyasha interrupted after awhile.

"Are you even dating him again?"

"It's super complicated…so I better just go…you know to be on the safe side."

"Seriously guys I want to take a nap before we leave...so if you guys could go." Inuyasha stated and Rin threw him a look before ignoring him once again.

"Well you should just go and nip that in the bud. You don't want him doing something that… you know would ruin everything." Ayame nodded agreeing.

"I know just…"

"Rin…you and Ayame need to go…all your shopping bags are blocking my way, I'm tired, and I want to be out of here by three...so come on." He said and Kagome stood up at that moment. She stared at him before stepping forward. She didn't know what it was, but she wasn't going to just back out. Okay so she didn't know if she was in love, but she knew that she had feelings for him. She was going to tell him, she literally couldn't hold it in, and it made since to _just be out with it_.

"Okay…so about earlier." She said and Inuyasha turned to face her. He had a confused yet irritated look on his face.

"We're leaving jeez…I have to get my things anyway." Rin said "By the way I need…"

"Yeah...earlier in the bathroom?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome looked towards Rin who was still talking about getting her other things from the closet. She was pushing past them rudely.

"No...last night." She said raising his eyebrows in shock. He could feel his stomach flip. He wasn't ready to adress their conversations from this morning or last night just yet. "You told me to tell you how I feel…" Ayame began picking up the bags and Inuyasha put a finger up, wanting them to stop walking around while Kagome was trying to talk. All he could hear was the rustling of shopping bags. "I don't know when it started, but I sort of knew today that…"

"Hey…that's right I need to know what tux you're wearing so Kagome's dress won't clash with it." Rin said from the closet. Inuyasha threw her a look, and Rin pushed her hands up. "I'm just trying to help."

"I think I might you know..." She paused and her voice became really soft. "I think I have feeling for you…" She admitted and just like that everything froze. Ayame stopped what she was doing and Rin's jaw opened wide. Inuyasha turned slowly forward to face her fully.

17

17

17

a/N Okay so that's out


	18. Sudden emotions

Chapter 18: Sudden emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

18

18

18

He didn't say a word. he just looked down at her with a look of complete shock on his face. It slowly turned into a blank look; he had a million thoughts going through his head rapidly. She just stood there waiting for him to speak. "That's how I feel." She said after awhile and he nodded then backed up suddenly. He put two hands into his pockets trying to find something to say, but he couldn't. He didn't know how he felt about the whole thing, and he was taken off guard. His mind couldn't even processing words. He just nodded then looked towards Rin who was staring at him. She so desperately wanted him to say something. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered and he woke up from his trance and stared down at her.

'She was gorgeous,' that's the only thing that ran through his mind that was coherent. She was staring up at him with frightened hope, and he wished he could say something that would confirm all her hopes while diminishing the fear. But he didn't know what to do or say. He felt like if he spoke too soon he might say something that would ruin everything. It was hard responding to someone who just admitted they had feelings for you. All the other person wanted to hear was that their feelings were reciprocated too, and maybe they were. All he could think about today was Kagome, sometimes she clouded his thoughts before too, but that was standard with women he was attracted to. 'How did he know he wasn't just attracted to her?' He kept asking that question but deep down he knew the answer, if that was the case than he knew exactly what to say. He had said it plenty times before to girls that meant nothing to him, he was no stranger to a woman confessing her feelings for him, but he was defiantly a stranger to this feeling he was having now. He couldn't bring himself to say those words he'd usually say. he couldn't bring himself to say anything at all. He needed time to think, but he didn't want to just leave her, she'd get the wrong idea. He knew she would.

She stopped staring up at him and looked down towards the carpeted floor. Maybe she had made an awful mistake. It was feeling like that, Inuyasha just stood there staring at her like she was the plague. What was she thinking confessing something of that magnitude to him? She was his employee…was she crazy, she couldn't possibly have a relationship with him. She couldn't even see herself with someone like Inuyasha. He was too…too…perfect for her. The whole thing was just idiotic, she had told herself that the only reason that she wanted to admit it was because she needed to confess the truth. She thought maybe if she did she could get back some of the old her, but in reality she could see that she really did it in hopes that he might just feel the same way. The whole thing was blowing up in her face and she desperately wish they could go back in time. "Uh…you know what." She stuttered and he glanced down at her waiting. "Forget…that I said anything." She began backing up from him.

He sighed deeply. That wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want her to be embarrassed or feel like her feelings towards him were all one sided. "No…wait." He said and she looked up at him, that hope came back. It flickered a little and he searched his mind for a way to bring it out again. "Kagome…I…you have to know that I'm beyond flattered." He admitted, but he knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear. No woman did. "I…just I'm…" He took a deep breath before looking away from her. "Shit…I can't even get my words out." He whispered to himself. That was how being with Kagome would be like…that was how he imagined it. Just being wrapped up in a million emotions, being so consumed by them that you couldn't even stutter a proper sounding sentence, he had never had that problem before, but with her he did. She caused it in him; there was something to be said about that. He couldn't give her an answer now, not when the thought of being with her was manifesting itself in his thoughts at that very moment. "I guess…in all honesty…" He said pulling his hands out of their pockets and letting them fall naturally to the side. "I'm actually going to tell you how I feel…since you…"

"You don't have to do that." Kagome interrupted. "I was stupid for saying anything…I'm being dumb…you're my boss."

"You're not being stupid." He said taking a few steps forward but she backed up. "Kagome I mean it. You're not." She shook her head not believing it.

"It wasn't professional of me."

"Kagome I'd fire you at this very moment." He stated and she widened her eyes as her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. "I'd fire you if it meant that we could for once…stand here like two people and admit how we felt." The room went quiet and Rin who was stock still in her spot bit her lip in excitement. "I don't want to be just a boss to you. I don't want you to stand there scared of me like we're back at the office. Can we just forget about that?" He stepped forward again, and this time she didn't move she just gulped. "Now you told me how you felt…let me tell you how I feel." She nodded and he let a small smile turn his face remarkably handsome. It knocked the breath out of her.

Ayame was leaning beside the door just staring and waiting in anticipation, but something felt wrong. She didn't know what Inuyasha would say, and though he was creeping in closer she wouldn't be surprised if he ended it by telling Kagome he didn't feel the same. It really in the end didn't matter what he did, she shouldn't have been standing there listening. "Okay…" She announced and she could see Inuyasha tense up ahead of her. "I think me and Rin should probably take off. We have to start getting ready…" She said and Rin widened her eyes not happy about her outburst.

Inuyasha on the other hand just turned to face them. He didn't show it on his face, but he was just as upset about it as Rin was. He couldn't be left alone with Kagome. He needed to think about things, he had to sort out his own emotions. He had never been in this position before. He felt like just by staring down into her dark blue eyes he could actually be looking down at the rest of his life. The rest of his life with her, and it didn't even sound all that bad.

"You know what actually…maybe I should go." He said and Rin turned looking over at him. Kagome narrowed her eyes as confusion replaced any hint of fear in her face. He glanced back down at her and just stared… "I think…you're gorgeous." He admitted and he watched her face turn a dark red. "And…I'd…I would be crazy if I." He looked upwards obviously growing annoyed that he couldn't speak properly. That's what worried him the most, the feeling that he was losing himself around her. He couldn't even hold on to his emotions. He felt himself get a little angry with the whole thing. Why did she have to go ahead and tell him that? All she said was she had feelings for him. That was it, and he was acting as if she just proposed or something. What was with Kagome that did that to him? He had to get out here. He let his thoughts cool down and he just stared at her. Ayame was feeling that overbearing feeling of awkwardness, like she had just walked into something extremely personal. She backed up turning to leave out of the hotel. Rin watched her but didn't move. she just stared trying to soak in everything that was happening.

Kagome let her eyes shift to his buttoned down shirt. He had it untucked and a little ways unbuttoned. "I don't mind if you don't feel the same." She lied, she was so wrapped in thought she didn't notice him tense up as she put a hand to his shirt. "I just needed to let it out…I…probably should have kept it in." She slowly began to button it back up and he looked down at her as she did. He didn't say a word he just watched her as she talked and when she got to the last button on his shirt she looked up with that same sort of coyness she always had and that's when the realization struck. She widened her perfect eyes and backed up slightly. "Sorry….sorry…I didn't even realize I was doing it…sometimes I."

"It's okay…" He stated, and even though it was true he needed to think, and he was actually a bit scared, he didn't hesitate to lean in forward and take her chin in his hands. He lowered himself and slowly brought his lips to touch hers. It was something he had wanted to do for awhile now. Something he thought about, he always imagined what it would be like, and how her reaction would be when he released her. It was a simple kiss, and he could feel the shock at her end, and when he stood up wanting to end it. She leaned forward at the last minute. It caused his blood to boil and something turn with in him. He wanted her and it wasn't something easily solved with a simple kiss. Deep down he always wanted her, but for more than just sex like most girls. It was all so confusing and when he felt himself reach down to pull an arm around her waist, something stopped him. He stood forward and backed up. Rin turned quickly away walking deep into the closet. It felt like she was trust passing into someone's private interaction, but now she knew better than to let them notice her.

He looked away from her letting his blood simmer down. Sex with her would be much more than he thought it would be. that was for sure. He knew it would, he knew it would complicate things, and in the end is that what he wanted? Was he ready for that? He backed up and went for a few of his things. She stared at him not knowing exactly what happened. It was her first ever real kiss and his heat sat heavy on her lips. Something went through her that she never felt before, and all of a sudden he ended it and just backed up. She didn't know what to say or do. She just stood there staring at him. He paused in the middle of what he was doing to look up at her. "I have…to think." He told her and she just nodded before letting her eyes wonder somewhere else. "I didn't mean to actually do that to you…I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." She told him and he nodded knowing that. She was the one that admitted she had feelings for him. Why was he apologizing?

"I know…but I don't want to lead you on, if this turns out to be something different." Rin moved out of the closet at that. "If we're not together, if after this trip you go back to being an employee…well…I just complicated things." He said and she bit down on her lip not liking that answer.

"So…" she mumbled turning around and heading towards her side of the room. "So I guess it's safe to say you don't feel the same."

"I don't know how I feel honestly. You could be someone I really care about." He said and she turned around her eyes widening at that. "But honestly I don't know if I'm ready for that. I don't understand myself and…I shouldn't have done that." He said and she nodded like she understood but she didn't. She never had that problem, she had never been in love, and her attraction to guys never drove her to want to kiss them. "I just…you have to promise me…if we don't end up the way you want us to, you won't be upset?" He asked and she couldn't bring herself to look at him or say anything. He stared over at her knowing he was in too deep. "If you want to keep working with me you have to promise."

"That's not fair…" She whispered and he could smell the unshed tears now.

"Well Kagome it'll never be the same after this." He told her. "So if we don't end up in some relationship than you have to know that…"

"Why can't you just tell the truth?" She interrupted and Inuyasha stared at her not knowing what to say. "Why can't you just look at me and say you don't feel the same. I know you don't. Just say it?" She asked and he didn't know what to do at that moment. He didn't know how to comfort her and he didn't know if he was ready for the type of relationship Kagome wanted, though he wanted to be. He wanted to be or do anything that could make her happy at that moment.

"It's not that…"

"Do you seriously take me for an idiot?" She asked and he stared at her a little shocked by the vigor in her voice. Rin was still off to the side listening in, but they had completely forgotten about her. "I don't care if you don't feel the same, I won't cry…I'm a big girl I'll deal with it…just tell me. Tell me you don't care about me…do it." She demanded and he took a deep breath.

"I care about you." He stated. And he knew that was the truth.

"Yeah just not the way I want you to." She said and he didn't know what to say at that moment. He stepped forward and she turned away from him. "Can you just go…you were going to go? Just leave."

"Kagome…" He said thinking about what he wanted to say next. He looked off to the side noticing Rin. He didn't say anything, he just rolled his eyes in apparent annoyance.

"I'm…going to go ahead and take off…" She whispered stepping out of the closet and walking slowly towards the door. "Just…I'll be out in the hall..."

"Can you fucking leave?" He barked and she quickly left at that. The room got quiet and he took the moment to settle his thoughts. "Kagome I don't know what to tell you. When did you know that you actually liked me?" He asked and she took a seat on her bed trying hard to keep tears at bay. She didn't answer him but she could feel him coming closer. He kneeled down near her forcing her to make eye contact. "Whenever it happened, I'm sure you had time to think about it. I think I need time to think too."

"That's where you're wrong." She stated and he just stared at her. "But go ahead….take all the time in the world." She just wanted to be alone at that moment. She didn't want to argue or fuss, she just wanted to think about what she just did, about what he told her, about his kiss, and cry… That's all she needed at the moment and she wanted him to leave.

"Let me just…"

"I'm not upset…I just want to be alone…I know it's your room too, but if you could grant me that one thing then maybe I could do what you asked for." She said and he noticed right away that his little promise had ruined everything, but he stood up going back towards his side of the room. He knew it was that one promise that had her crying. Why did he ask her to do that? What was he so fucking afraid of? She didn't say anything. she just turned around in her bed and forced her head down into the sheets. She felt like such an idiot, and he knew nothing he could say would relieve her of that, so he just left.

!

!

18

"That should be everything." Kagome said as the chauffeur closed the trunk of the limo. Rin narrowed her eyes trying to remember if she left anything. It was around four in the afternoon, and after Inuyasha left with only one of his bags, it was ultimately time for Rin to fix the broken pieces he left Kagome in. Normally she would have been extremely angry at him for doing what he did, but she knew he'd come back around. Inuyasha defiantly cared for Kagome. he was just being Inuyasha and of course he had no idea how it felt like to actually care about a girl in that way. She tried explaining that to Kagome but she didn't seem to understand.

It was crazy that Kagome admitted how she felt. It was something Rin hadn't expected from her until maybe a few more weeks. She also didn't expect for Inuyasha to react like that or to be so caring, or to even kiss her. It was all a huge surprise. Everything was completely out of her hands now. She had no idea what to do. It didn't help that around three she had gotten a call from him saying that he wasn't leaving after all. He decided he'd stay with the guys and Ayame for an extra night and that she should go ahead and take off with Kagome. She already knew it was mostly because he still couldn't bring himself to admit how he really felt, which was really ironic seeing as that's what he repeatedly asked from Kagome.

"Yeah that looks like it." Rin said while going off towards the front of the car. Kagome followed her as the chauffeur opened their doors allowing them to slip in. When he got to Rin's side he slammed the door uncharacteristically hard. "So that chauffeur really holds grudges…I kissed you once get over it." She said but Kagome wasn't in the mood to smile. She was staring out the window just waiting to leave. "You know Kagome…I'm really sorry about all that, but Inuyasha will come around. He really does care about you." She said but that didn't make her happy. "I'm serious…"

"It doesn't matter how much he cares about me." She said rolling her eyes and turning to face away from her completely. "I made a fool of myself. What did I think was going to happen? He was going to propose to me and whisk me away. Even if he does like me and we did start a relationship…so what." She said with a shrug. "I work for him. It would never work."

"It could work…"

"No it couldn't…I just can't wait for this trip to end." She said and Rin went silent. She decided she wouldn't say anything. Kagome didn't know exactly what she'd do once the trip ended, but she knew one thing, she couldn't go back working for Inuyasha. She'd probably end up taking Sesshomaru's offer and maybe moving. That seemed like the most sensible thing to do…

!

!

18

They got to the hotel around four in the morning. Rin was sleeping off to the side, but Kagome hadn't shut her eyes once. She couldn't even fall asleep or take a nap. Her mind was on him. He clouded her thoughts; all she could think about was how stupid she was, about the kiss she finally got, about the promise. She put a hand to her lips just thinking about the tingles and warmth that went through her when he set his lips on hers. It made her so upset to think that he took her first real kiss. Why did she bother thinking about him? Why did she even let her emotions for him get this far? She sighed as the chauffeur pulled her door open.

"Thank you…" She whispered and he just nodded. She looked out into the dark parking lot. She could make out a limo out in the distance towards the side, it told her that the Takashi's had gotten to the hotel a couple hours before them. She bit her lip staring towards her own limo, seeing the chauffeur make his way to Rin's side. "Can you hold on for a moment?" She said putting a finger out. "Don't wake her up just yet…I…let me go ahead and get the rooms." She said. The chauffeur nodded and walked back towards the driver's seat. She took a deep breath and headed towards the hotel room. She jogged up the stairs and left through the double doors. The hotel was extremely fancy; the lobby was wide and stretched out into countless different halls, but smack dab in the middle of the hotel was a winding stair case. She stared at it for awhile before turning to face the front desk of the lobby.

A woman a bit older than her smiled over at her. "Hello welcome to Royalties, how can I help you."

"Hello…my names Kagome Higurashi, I'm just here to confirm two different rooms." She nodded smiling while turning to face the computer screen.

"Okay what are the names under the rooms?" She asked.

"They should be both under Inuyasha Takashi?" She asked and she typed it in for awhile before finding it.

"Yup room 201 and 202…would you like anyone to help with bags?" She asked looking up at Kagome. She nodded and smiled then went over to a phone but before she dialed anything Kagome stopped her.

"Wait…I also wanted to find out where two other people were staying. Is there a room under Sesshomaru Takashi?" She asked and she turned forward towards the computer screen, she typed away for a moment and then smiled up.

"There is no Sesshomaru Takashi, but there is a series of Takashi rooms. There is a family suit and one separate suit." Kagome nodded knowing that was his. Inutashio must have booked a family size suit for his wife and youngest son, the extra room was Sesshomaru's.

"What number is the extra suit?" She asked and she looked down for a moment.

"It's room 205." She said and Kagome nodded before turning away. "Wait Mrs.…" She called out and Kagome turned. "Where do we get the bags from?"

"Oh…I'll be just a minute…" she said and she smiled before nodding. She took off towards the elevators and headed to the second floor. She thought that maybe that was where the two hundreds started, but she wasn't sure. She hadn't gotten the keys to her room yet, but she didn't need them for what she was about to do. The doors opened and she headed out looking around the hall. She had been right; the rooms on the floor began in the two hundreds. She didn't have to walk too far to find the fifth double door. She took a deep breath before knocking quickly and sharply. She didn't have much time for this, she didn't want Rin waking up and finding her. She already knew she would be upset. It didn't take long for the door to the left to swing open. She backed up biting down on her lip, she wondered what his reaction would be.

He opened his door in an annoyed fashion while trying to close the top of his robe. He had nothing on but a pair of boxers and the robe he had just threw on. Kagome could make out his physique and just like his younger brother he was a remarkable physical specimen. He tied the robe before looking up. He had just woken up, but he didn't look like someone who had just been awaken at four in the morning, he was still his perfect handsome self. He looked up at her, his senses were coming back so he wasn't too keen on who was on the other end of the door, he had thought maybe his father, but when he saw Kagome He was more than shocked.

She was wearing a black tank top and a maroon cardigan; she had a scarf around her neck and a nice black and white woman's coat. Her long black hair was wavy and a bit disheveled down her shoulders; she seemed a little winded like she had been running. He stared up at her, his annoyance disappearing completely at seeing her. "Hey…Sesshomaru…I'm so sorry." She said while looking over her shoulder for someone. "I know it's early…and I probably woke you up, but I have to talk to you." She said and he nodded slightly, he was trying to decide rather he liked this look on her or not. It seemed to be the only thing really on his mind, but he did back up slightly suggesting she should come in, though she didn't.

He looked down at her. "Well, I don't plan on having a full conversation out in the hall with my robe half on. Come on in." He said and she nodded walking in suddenly. She looked over his hotel. It was extremely clean, not her type of clean, just well organized and everything put away. It was something she wasn't accustomed too when it came to Inuyasha. She walked a bit forward than turned around to face him. She didn't know why Takashi men always had to stay in massive hotel rooms, especially if they were supposed to be occupying it less then forty-eight hours. As soon as she stood center she watched as Sesshomaru walked towards her then past her. "Go ahead, take off your coat…make yourself at home." He suggested and an uneasy feeling sunk into the pit of her stomach. He knew she felt a bit unnerved, but he didn't hesitate to walk behind her and help ease off her coat.

She could feel her stomach turn slightly, something really put her on edge about having someone like Sesshomaru near her. He only wore his boxers, and he never at anytime moved to close the robe. It wasn't as if he had anything to hide. His body was immaculate, he was so toned, but it only reminded her of how perfect Inuyasha's was. She took off her scarf and he took that too, putting it on the back of a chair near a computer and a desk. He then took a seat in that very chair staring at her. She had her arms crossed showing a bit of her navel, though she didn't seem to notice. She bit her lip as she looked around, then she pushed her long hair back letting it fall completely down her back. This was the most unorganized he ever seen her, but surprisingly he wasn't turned off by it. There was a certain precision he sensed with her. He didn't know what it was, but it was rooted deep down in her personality. It was something that stopped her from looking like the average woman her age, even now in her jeans and tank top.

"So…" he stated and she bit down on her lip before reaching down into her pocket. She didn't understand why she was so nervous about admitting this, but she suddenly began feeling guilty, and she had nothing. No excuse to help her conscious that could make her feel better about it. But she had to do this for her. Inuyasha was right about the promise he gave her, if her confession turned out to slap her in the face, she couldn't work for him. And if somehow, though it was completely farfetched, Inuyasha decided he felt the same for her. She still couldn't work for him. This was the only option she had. She pulled out something she had pushed into her binder a long time ago, but due to her OCD she was always precise with her organization, and of course everything was always in its place. It didn't take long for her to find. She took a couple steps forward, and though he thought the notion was a bit strange he didn't comment on it. He put a hand out and she passed him a small card. It was his own business card; he looked up at her with a single eyebrow up.

"I want to take you up on your offer." She whispered and he stared at her. He knew what it was immediately that struck him for precision in her. She seemed to have an A-type personality. Everything had to be in its place, it was a very strange characteristic to be attracted to, but he had to admit he was. He stared up at her and he could see how nervous she was, but he had to actually fight a sadistic grin from forming on his lips. He set the card down beside him; he had to admit he was a bit surprised that things would be falling into place so soon. He knew what he wanted from Kagome; she was the perfect woman to settle down with. He could see himself marrying her, but he had to first get her away from his brother, and he could tell that the reason why she was taking him up on his offer had to do primarily with his brother. He wondered how he ruined this. How could he possibly turn Kagome away? She was so infatuated with him and devoted to him, but he knew some how he'd ruin it. He always found a way to ruin the good things in his life. He wasn't going to show his brother any mercy, maybe now he could actually grow up and see the actual consequences in his action.

"So…if you don't mind me asking?" He said and she stared at him with sadden eyes. He almost felt bad. "Can you tell me, why the change of heart?" He asked and she looked the other way. She seemed so conflicted, he decided he wouldn't explore anymore of why she was doing it. He'd just accept it for what it was. "So…I actually have some bad news." He said and she stared at him. "I know early on I said that you could commute back and forth to my branch, but now that I think about it." He said turning away from her. He stood up and she followed him with her eyes as he went towards his closet. "If I give you such a prestigious role at my branch…I think I'm going to actually have to require you to maybe start doing some apartment hunting in my district." He said while pulling out his briefcase.

She rotated towards him as he brought his bag towards the desk. "Uh…did you want anything to drink or eat?" He asked nonchalantly. His apartment branched off into a kitchen nook that she didn't notice until now. He seemed as if he was asking just to sound polite, but if she asked for a glass of water, like she really wanted, he'd probably ignore her. She decided that she'd go ahead and just ask.

"I could use some water…." She said and he just glanced up at her before looking back down at his things.

"See...what I can suggest to you is that maybe…I don't know I can let you stay in one of my apartments, in order to get your feet on the ground, then maybe later on once you've gathered the resources you can move into your own?" He said and she widened her eyes.

"You…you don't have to do that." She said quickly. The idea of moving into a different apartment was something she'd be willing to do. She needed to get away. She wanted another start, and she wanted a place that would reflect where she was in her career, but she couldn't fathom taking something so big like an apartment from someone.

"Kagome…I insist." He said, "I own a lot of different homes…I don't mind really." She was about to open her mouth to say something else and he gave her a look. "Seriously Kagome…" He said… "If it makes you feel better…I'll charge you rent." He said and she thought about that. "I think you'll like the home." He told her and she bit down on her lip. "It's fairly close to the building….I sometimes stay in it myself if I need to be at work at short notice." She nodded. "It'll be perfect for you, especially if you're starting a huge move to this sort of position." He told her and she nodded. He wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Just give Inuyasha some notice that you'll be transferring branches." He said and that made her heart sink. He looked at her slightly and smiled to himself. "Or I can…"

"You don't have to do that." She said and he smiled handsomely up at her. It took her off guard but she didn't voice it.

"No…it'll be my pleasure." He said and she didn't know how to react to that. She didn't say much more she just stared at him as he moved some things around. He took the piece of paper he was jotting things down on and handed it to her. "I'm sure you'll have plenty time to move during the break…you know after the trip, but I'll go ahead and give you a bit more off." He said and she smiled slightly.

"Really…"

"Yeah really…" He said and she just grinned. "You enjoy it…" He said while rising from his spot. once he did she tensed up and backed herself up. "Don't worry I won't throw myself at you." He stated moving forward. "That's the address to the apartment. When you get the chance you can check it out. And I think I might travel with a spare key." He said searching back in his brief case into another pocket. He pulled out a case and looked through it getting out a key with a white plastic tag connected to it. It had the address of the apartment on it. He passed it to her. "I guess you really don't need the paper." He said and she nodded before looking back up at him.

"I don't know how to thank you…" She said suddenly while letting the key drop into her pocket. He watched her slightly. Taking in the slight gorgeous smile she let turn her lips at the sides.

"Well don't thank me. Thank yourself. You seem to have finally come to your senses." He said and she nodded before looking the other way. They were only inches apart. She acted as if she didn't want to be too close to him. He had no idea why. He wasn't at the moment trying to bed her. He was too exhausted to even think about that. "Okay well I need to catch up on my sleep." He said and she looked up understanding completely what he meant.

"Oh…okay thanks…I'll get out of your hair." She said going for her coat. He watched her before remembering something.

"Oh I guess there is something you can actually do for me." He said and she turned around her scarf and coat in her hands. "Tomorrow morning we're off…you know…you've probably already heard of this, but Izayoi is coming down early tomorrow morning. You are my date for the dinner, so you need to make an appearance. It's already around five or so in the morning. I hope you'll be up for a seven o clock outing."

"In the morning?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah…I can probably do that." She was thinking of Rin. What were the chances of her not finding out. She already knew Inuyasha wouldn't be back till later that afternoon. She wasn't planning on going to the annual dinner with Sesshomaru. She just hoped that Rin later that night would be able to sweep him off his feet, but as for the morning. She'd have to spend the day with the Takashi's. She needed an excuse to leave the hotel though.

"Yeah I'm quite sure you'll physically be able to do it, but I mean will you be ready? You're not getting much sleep, will you be up for it?" He asked but she seemed confused. "I mean will you look presentable?" He asked and she widened her eyes understanding completely.

She laughed nervously backing up. "Of course…I'll sleep when I'm dead." She joked and he narrowed his eyes. "Uh I'm going to take off…but yeah…I'll be ready by 7…thank you by the way for everything." He nodded again and she stumbled to the door putting her hand to the knob and opening. "Bye…" He wasn't even paying attention at that point. She turned away leaving completely and looking around. No one was in the hall, but she did notice a door wide open a few spaces away. She walked forward going to ignore it and head to Rin when she noticed a bell boy with an empty rack heading out. She turned to face him as Rin herself came out of the room.

"Kagome…" She called out. She turned to face her gulping suddenly. "Where have you been…I woke up and you were gone? The chauffeur told me you left a long time ago."

"Oh I was…I…uh…I got lost…" She said and Rin nodded giving her a strange look.

"Okay…well I got the guy to move your stuff in your room. I have to actually move across town to my hotel, so I can't stay, but tomorrow morning I'll come up, we can hang out." She said and Kagome widened her eyes.

"Uh…I don't know…I was going to head to…uh…you know library." She lied.

Rin narrowed her eyes. "Really…" Kagome nodded. "Are you still upset about earlier?" She asked and Kagome decided she'd go with it. She was still upset, but she was trying to push past it. "Okay…uh I'll go shopping then."

"You should get ready for your date with Sesshomaru." She said and Rin nodded again.

"Okay…I guess that's what I'll do. Call me if you need me." She said and Kagome nodded while watching Rin back up and head down the hall. She watched her go for a moment before letting out pint up air. She knew she should have told Rin the truth, but she knew if she could pull off that date with him then she wouldn't have to worry about a thing, and if push came to shove, than she'd just tell Sesshomaru herself she couldn't go. Then again she didn't really want to go to the annual dinner at all anymore.

!

!

!

It was 6:50 am when she was finally completely ready to go. She was accustomed to being ready a lot earlier, but in between cleaning the already immaculate hotel room, taking a shower, and making sure she was actually Takashi acceptable, she didn't have a moment of sleep or rest. She had time to jot a note to Rin and leave it on the desk off to the side of the room. She knew Rin would still come check on her, and when she did she didn't want her at all suspecting she was lying. So she wrote down she was headed to do some work at the library. She had taken her laptop bag and hid it under her bed.

This hotel was far fancier than any of the other ones they stayed in. there was a kitchen nook off to the center, a lot smaller than Sesshomaru's, but still fairly big. There was also a small living room set to her right. She left the note sitting up on top of the desk by folding the middle over. She took one last look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white turtle neck dress. It was long sleeve and tight fitting at the chest and arms before flowing down and ending at the very top of her knees. She had on black stockings with a closed toe heel to match. She parted her hair down the middle and wore for the first time red lipstick. She wasn't sure if the outfit worked, but she was starting to get the hang of the whole style thing. She had on a long necklace that stopped before the breast, she was wondering if was too much. If she actually looked like a hippie? If she was under dressed? She was wondering what Rin would of put on her, if she was actually able to tell her. It didn't take too long for her to get a knock on the door. She pulled herself from the bathroom mirror to walk towards the door. She had taken most things from her knap sack and stuck it in a black leather purse Rin had bought her. She took a deep breath fixing her hair once more before opening the door.

She didn't need to look through the peephole to know Sesshomaru would be on the other side. It was seven on the dot, and he was extremely punctual. As soon as the door opened and he witnessed her he smiled. She was once again her gorgeous self. The one he was used to seeing in the office, every one of her waves perfectly structured and lying down past her back. She wore the right amount of modesty while showing off her petite shape. She was perfect in every single way, reminding him why he went to such great lengths to steal her from his undeserving brother. If she could get herself in this shape in less than an hour than there was no telling what else she could do.

"Wow…a vast improvement from earlier this morning." He said and she just smiled, though she wasn't really amused by the comment. She walked forward closing and locking the door. He had his eyes on her completely, when he realized that she was to his liking he turned to face the hall way. "So…I meant to ask you, but I guess I wasn't really informed. Where is my brother?" He asked and Kagome looked towards him. In her heels she was fairly tall, but still nowhere near his height.

"Oh he's still in the other town…" She said nonchalantly, but as soon as she said it she closed her mouth. "I mean he's sick." She lied. "He's in the other room." He stuck a single handsome eyebrow out. He already knew he wasn't. He had checked with the front desk. Why she felt the need to lie for Inuyasha was beyond him. "So…uh…where are we going first?" She asked and he looked forward again.

"Well we have to pick up my mom and brother…" He said and she just nodded.

!

!

!

(A few hours later)

He stopped Kouga's car right on the curve of the hotel. He was halfway on the side walk, and still a bit on the street. He completely ignored Kouga in the passenger seat warning him to go easy on his Range Rover. It was around eleven in the morning and he was rushing his way into the hotel, he didn't have anything running through his mind but seeing her. He didn't know why he was so consumed with that fact in itself, but that was at the moment all he wanted to do. He didn't know what he would say or what he would do. He remembered leaving the hotel yesterday and meeting up with Kouga and Miroku, he was getting ready to go to that stupid house party when he realized something was completely wrong. He thought maybe it was the way he left their situation. It made him feel crummy to think that he just left her lying on the bed possibly crying, but it was something more. It had to be more. If it wasn't, then why the hell would he demand that they skip the party to drive to the next town? He didn't tell Miroku or Kouga why he felt the need too, though Ayame knew secretly why, but he had lied and said he had some work to be done that he forgot about.

He was running up the stairs of the hotel searching for his phone. He called Kagome quickly for the fifth time. She didn't answer so instead he called Rin. He walked over to the receptionist as Rin answered. "Hi…" He told the woman. She said her own greetings with a smile." "Uh there is two rooms reserved under the name Inuyasha Takashi, can I have a room key for both of them." He said while pulling out his wallet, he took out both his card and license for proof that it was him. He then turned away from the counter to speak to Rin. "Where's Kagome?" He asked and Rin narrowed her eyes in confusion. She was actually shopping, and she had tried calling Kagome, but didn't get an answer.

"Uh…I think she said she would be going to the library today. Where…what are you doing here so fast?" She asked and he pushed a hand through his hair.

"I just…I wanted to speak to her. Where are you….? How's she doing?" He asked and Rin hesitated and suddenly she knew why he was there. She wasn't going to miss whatever Inuyasha decided he was going to confess to Kagome today. She wanted to see how it would all pan out. He must have wanted to say something really important if he was willing to drive all night to get here around eleven.

She dropped the clothes she was holding and left the store all together. "She said she'd be at the library today, but she could be back, and if she's not. How many libraries could there be in this town. Anyway I'm on my way…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll wait till she gets back."

"No…" Rin said quickly before high tailing it out of the store and searching for the limo. In a town as small as this one you couldn't just whisk out your hand and catch a taxi, so she had the limo driver driving her around. He was always parked so obscenely far, she knew it was on purpose, he still wasn't over the kiss she gave him that one time. "No…if you wait then you might forget, or it won't be as spontaneous…I mean the last thing you would want to do to her is drive all the way over here just to say exactly what you did yesterday. That would make her feel worse. If you want to talk to her, then you better have made up your mind."

Inuyasha sighed at that. He did want to talk to her. He wanted to see her, he wanted to do so much, but maybe that was it. Maybe that was all he wanted to do. He was beginning to think he'd never be able to put the simple feelings he had for Kagome in words. Either he was too afraid to do it, or he didn't really know how. He never really felt this way before. So was it so stupid to think that all we really wanted was to be with her. "I don't know…" He mumbled while looking down at the time on his cell phone. It was around eleven thirty. At this time his parents were probably heading to some fancy restaurant for lunch. It wouldn't be too hard to catch up to them. "Maybe I'll go see my mom and brother." he shrugged and Rin slipped herself into the limo.

"What?" She asked and he shrugged. If he didn't know what to say then he didn't want to see her until he did, and he didn't want to admit it, but he missed his mom and Shippo, he also thought that maybe his mom could help him with his problem, but he was never going to admit that to anyone. "Okay….fine…I want to come too."

"NO Rin, I'm leaving now." He said while walking back to the receptionist.

"Yeah, but I have the limo." She said. "And I'm on my way. I want to see your mom too. And Shippo loves me." She begged but Inuyasha just sighed. He did have to get dressed first so maybe he would wait for her.

"Um sir….we have the key card to one of the rooms, but the other we gave it away yesterday." She said apologetically, but of course he understood. Kagome had taken the other room, so he knew she would have the key. What he wanted was the spare.

"Okay I understand." He said and she cut him off.

"We could get my manager, it was a young woman she said she was part of your party. She said one of the rooms were reserved for her."

He nodded…yes…I know I just wanted the spare key for the room and the two keys for the main one." She nodded but her frown deepened.

"Yes…but we gave her both sets of keys." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Who was the woman who took both sets?" He asked knowing Kagome wouldn't do that.

"We have the room under a Rin…."  
>"Yeah…" He rolled his eyes. He knew what was going on now. Kagome had the main key and Rin had the spare. Now she could come in and out of Kagome's room when she pleased. It sounds like Rin. He wasn't going to put up a fight, though the hotel should have known better.<p>

"That's fine." He said with a shrug. Can I have the two keys for the main one." She nodded before turning towards a set of shelves.

"So the woman was part of your party?" She reassured. "She knew your password."

Of course she did, it was just 'password', he secured everything he thought was unimportant with just 'password'. "Yeah….you could say that." He said and she smiled while passing him an envelope. He grabbed it then put both his debit card and license back into his wallet. He was going back outside to get his things when he realized that he never hung up on Rin. He looked down seeing she had actually hung up. He ended the call and headed outside and as soon as he did he immediately sensed Rin.

She seemed like she was in a hurry so she didn't notice Kouga's range rover parked illegally off to the side. She was running towards the hotel and Inuyasha paused knowing that if he went out at the same time she was coming in they'd collide. She had a couple of bags on her wrist telling him she had gone shopping again. She was wearing a dark green floor length summer dress, but she had on a thick long sleeve black blazer to combat the cold. She looked sort of like a conservative hippie with her hair in a relaxed bun and several strands of it purposely undone. She was running past him but as soon as she did he grabbed her by the wrist making her jolt and face him.

"The spare key….you had to take both the main and the spare" Is all he said and she turned to set her eyes on him. She looked astonished and a bit scared, but as soon as she saw him she immediately relaxed. She knew what he was talking about before he elaborated.

"Yeah well sometimes Kagome doesn't like to open the door for me when I knock, and does it matter, why do _you_ need her spare key anyway?" She asked and he hadn't thought about that. She let a soft smile light up her attractive face. "Well if _that_ ever happens, just take her to your room. I left you both of your keys."

"That's not what I meant." He said while diverting his eyes somewhere else. Having sex with Kagome wasn't something that he had been thinking about at all. His mind was clouded by other emotions completely.

He decided he'd change the subject. "I have to get dressed." He said and Rin looked him over and nodded agreeing. He decided he'd ignore that. "Just wait for me in the limo so when I come out we can just go." He said, but Rin widened her eyes.

"No…I have to get dressed too." Inuyasha let his eyes look over her once more. She looked fine…gorgeous even, the dark green dress complimented the brown in her eyes.

"You look fine Rin…"

"No I don't…not fine enough for seeing Sesshomaru. Besides if he's already meeting up with your mom and dad, and he didn't ask me to be his date that means he already has one. I have to compete with her. I can't do that while wearing a dress from last season." She said and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry I have a couple of outfits in these bags." She said. "I'll change in Kagome's room. I have the spare key."

"Of course you do." He said rolling his eyes.

!

!

!

Kagome smiled as she laid down her menu. Sesshomaru had an arm around her chair as they took in one of his father's jokes. Izayoi was rolling her eyes slightly, obviously accustomed to hearing it. She let her eyes survey Kagome again. She had already heard so much about her from her husband, but he had always gone on and on about how talented he thought she was. This was the first time she was seeing her, and although they had done a few things since picking her up at the airport she was still trying to figure her out. No one had told her she would be so beautiful, young, innocent and down to earth. She was very much a pleasant surprise. She wasn't one of the usual heiresses that she was accustomed to seeing one of her sons date.

It seemed like Inutashio was somewhat surprised to see Kagome was Sesshomaru's date as well. She didn't seem like the type to fall for guys like Sesshomaru, and though he never pondered on trivial things too deeply. He did sort of think Kagome and Inuyasha had something going on. And he wasn't just jumping to the conclusion because Kagome was closer to Inuyasha's age, and they knew eachother longer. He had actually thought that she was very much interested in him. She was always staring at him and trying to sit alone with him during their meetings.

It didn't take too much for him to get over his query though, he had taken a liking to Kagome, and he came to the conclusion that she really wasn't the type to date any of his sons. She seemed too goal oriented and genuinely nice, but he was pleased to see she was accompanying one of his son's to the dinner. He would have even been ecstatic if she were to actually go further than that. Sesshomaru was the oldest, and it was about time he settled down and married.

Kagome laughed with the table before training her eyes on their waiter. He was coming back with their drinks, and she decided that now was a great time to run to the bathroom. She had been holding it since they first picked up Izayoi. After the airport they drove a few miles from the town to some historic mansion, and went on a tour of fields and historic rooms. She had had a great time, but she remembered Sesshomaru apologizing to her. And when they got into the limo to head to lunch he said the same thing as well. She didn't understand what the big deal was. She was having fun, she felt really guilty, but also actually a little honored to be meeting Inuyasha's family. His mom was beautiful, was the first thing she thought when she saw her. She was matured, but not aged and so elegant, but not in an intimidating way. And when she first saw Kagome she only had compliments for her. She didn't understand why the Takashi men seemed so reluctant to spend the day with their family. She would have given anything to have parents like Inutashio and Izayoi. They were so genuinely happy and beautiful like some family on TV. The only thing that had been accurate about Inuyasha's depiction was their youngest brother who was around twelve. Throughout the whole day he never spoke to anyone or said hi. He seemed to be always on his phone talking to someone or texting. When he got bored of that he began playing games on some portable device. He didn't even acknowledge his own father. The only time she saw him speak was when he was demanding something.

She let the conversation switch to somewhere else, and when Izayoi began speaking to Sesshomaru she leaned forward to finally interact with him. She let the distraction of the waiter bringing their drinks deviate her away from the center attention. Which she remained constantly, they never got bored of asking her questions. He paused from his game to check his phone then rudely pull the drink away from the waiter without saying thank you. Even though she wanted to use the bathroom she paused and smiled towards him. "Hi Shippo…" She whispered and he looked up at her, giving her an annoyed look. He had the roundest eyes she had ever seen; they were the most beautiful shade of green. He fit in well in the attractive department when it came to the rest of the Takashi's. "So what's that you're playing?" She asked and Sesshomaru looked over at her even though his parents were currently talking to him. Sometimes he thought Kagome to be a tad bit too sweet and too nice for her own good, it sometimes was a little sickening.

"It's a game." He stated and he rolled his eyes looking up at his mom. His glance said something along the lines of. 'Why the hell is this chick talking to me?'

"Oh what type of game?" She asked and the conversation ceased as all eyes landed on her. Most people left Shippo alone. When he wasn't having a brat episode they usually found that to be an accomplishment. So they didn't bother making him socialize.

"It's just a game…" He said and he sat back in his seat as his phone vibrated, he looked down at it while reaching for his soda. His mom was going to apologize on his behalf but Kagome wasn't done trying to start up a conversation with him.

"Oh…I have a younger brother too you know… He used to love playing games. He's nineteen now though. How old are you?" She asked and though she already knew from what Inuyasha told her that day at the diner she waited for him to state it.

"I'm thirteen." He said looking back down at her. And she smiled wider. She could have sworn Inuyasha had said he was twelve.

"Oh wow thirteen…you know your brother told me you were only twelve…." She said and Shippo gave her a look before looking at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah well…_they_ never remember when my birthday is…so that seems accurate."

"Oh well that sucks…" Kagome said and he nodded agreeing with her. He then right after that looked back down at his phone and began texting. She bit her lip searching for something else to say. "So what grade are you in." He looked up and she could tell he was getting annoyed. He looked like he might just snap.

"The grade that most thirteen year olds are in" He stated narrowing his eyes while letting one eyebrow up. It was a move she noticed most Takashi's did.

"Okay…" she said. "Well let's think. Ten year olds are still in the fifth grade, while eleven year olds are in the sixth grade…so you must be in seventh already?" she asked and he looked up.

"No eighth…"

"Oh you're almost in high school." She coaxed and he looked her over for a moment before deciding he'd muse her sentiments.

"Yeah…but thanks to my parents…I'm tutored, so I don't get any of the benefits."

"Shippo…be nice." Izayoi warned and Kagome looked towards her for a moment. He scrunched up his face in annoyance.

"How am I not being nice mom? I haven't gauged her eyes out yet…" He said and Kagome gave him a shocked look but when he returned his eyes on her he smiled slightly. "So yeah…it's really boring."

"No…" Kagome said sitting up. "It's a lot better…you don't have to worry about being late, or lockers, or you know PE." She said and Shippo seemed to get a bit interested at the mention of actual school. She was describing it like TV and he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"There are really lockers?" He asked and Kagome widened her eyes.

"Of course there are. They're super tall and dusty…and germ infested." She said and that made him give her a questioning look, but of course not everyone was OCD like she was so they didn't see it that way. "And they always get jammed, so you're late for…"

"Home room…" Shippo asked quickly interrupting her. "Is they're really a home room." Kagome nodded and she smiled at the interest in his face. "What are they for…?" He asked and she laughed slightly out loud.

"Oh they're for taking roll and listening to the morning announcements." She said and Shippo was about to say something else when Inutashio obviously interested interrupted.

"You went to private school?" He asked and Kagome sat up to face him.

She shook her head slightly. "No public." She said and even though Shippo seemed so awed by the thought of it Sesshomaru wasn't as impressed. "We did have uniforms…" She said and all of a sudden everyone's interest began to get peaked.

"How was the educational system?" Izayoi asked her and she looked up at the question.

"It was fine…you get what you want out of it." She said and they seemed confused. "I'm sure it's probably not as hands on as private school, but it's not the worst type of education. You just have to be set on learning…" She watched everyone's faces and she smiled contently. They still either didn't understand or wanted to hear more, and though she hated to leave them at the peak of interest. She needed to use the bathroom or she'd burst. "Excuse me…" She said, "But I have to…" she tried to think of what to say that would sound high class so she decided to steal a line from some movies she's seen. "I have to powder my nose." She lied and of course Izayoi knew and she laughed slightly as if it was a joke. Kagome gave her a pleased look as Sesshomaru leaned down towards her ear.

"Be quick I want to eat and get the hell out of here…" He hissed with a handsome smile on his face. He was planning on going early, and she was perfectly fine with that. She hadn't slept last night and she was extremely exhausted. She left the table leaving towards the bathroom.

!

!

18

Inuyasha came into the restaurant moments later. Rin was behind him trying to fix the hem of a miniature dress she was wearing. It was a figure hugging green and white plaid dress. It stopped right at the top of her thigh and she had on black stockings and knee length high heel boots. She also wore a black cardigan that she hugged around herself as soon as she took off her coat. Her hair was away from her face, one half of it in a bun and the other half flowing down to touch her shoulders. The dress made her already petite form look even smaller by tightening itself at the small of her waist. She looked amazing and she knew it. Now all that was left to do was make a very good entrance so Sesshomaru could see it.

She walked up to Inuyasha who was talking to the hostess. He wore himself a pair of slacks and a burgundy sweater. Rin was trying to fix the collar of the button down shirt he had under it. It was sticking out of the small v- neck of the sweater. He gave her a look for a moment that showed he was annoyed. "You can't do that once I'm done talking." He growled and Rin backed up from him again looking around for Sesshomaru.

He was hoping that his family were in fact at this restaurant. it was one of the fanciest in the whole town, and since it was lunch time it wasn't very full, but he didn't see them around so he was a little confused. The hostess was looking through a book for them and she smiled when she landed on their name. "Yes….they weren't expecting anyone else." She said and he nodded knowingly, but that didn't stop her from turning around and walking towards a few doors. She opened it revealing a back room with no windows and gold in light. They didn't have to go too far before hearing someone say very loudly.

"RIN!" It made her turn walking a few strides forward and seeing a boy pointing towards her. It was of course Shippo, and he looked a lot older since the last time she saw him. She grinned passing the hostess to meet him in the middle.

"Oh my gosh…look how tall you're getting." Rin said looking Shippo over he was already taller than she was. She couldn't even pick him up like she used too. "What are you like fifty two now?" She joked backing up from their hug to look him over. He still had a boyish face but he looked considerably different. What used to make him adorable now made him remarkably handsome. She smiled up at him, she herself only stood at about 5'5 but maybe in her heels she was 5'6, and he was still taller. As soon as she looked up she saw a wide grin on Izayoi face as she took her in. "You don't mind if I marry your son right." Rin said pointing back towards Shippo. It only helped to spread her grin wider as they hugged.

"You can have your pick at any one of my son's. You know that." She joked and Rin smiled as she backed up arm length apart. Izayoi looked her over. "You look so beautiful…I haven't seen you in years it feels like." She said and Rin blushed slightly as she widened her grin. "How has the city been?"

"It's been okay…I've been missing you though." She said and Izoyai pulled her in for another hug. It wasn't until she set her eyes on her middle child did she disperse.

"You know if you missed me you could get on a plane every once and awhile and come home." She said sternly while making her way to Inuyasha who was greeting a not too pleased Shippo. "Your mom has been worried sick…she says you only talk to her a few times a year." Rin blushed again slightly embarrassed. She let her eyes glance around the table for a moment. She had forgotten completely about Sesshomaru, but when she rest her eyes on him, her heart began beating ecstatically. He was staring at her too and she smiled towards him slightly and to his father's surprise he did the same.

"So Rin how was the drive over here?" Inutashio asked interrupting the odd exchange suddenly. She turned around to see him and she widened her smile before going over to give him a hug, something none of his son's ever did.

Izayoi had missed the whole exchange. she was too busy trying to fix her middle son. She had already tried running her fingers in his hair then straightening his collar. He seemed so annoyed but he didn't move away from her. "You never visit me…" She said as she straightened his sweater. "I swear one day I will be dead and you'll wish you came by more often."

"I'm sorry…I'll try better next time."

"It's always next time with you." She said and he just sighed. "So where is this girl you're taking to the dinner? Please tell me you've settled down?" She asked and he was about to say something when Izayoi eyes widened. She turned around seeing Rin talking with her husband and she hit Inuyasha lightly on his arm. "You're taking Rin!" She announced obviously too happy for words. It made the table go quiet and Inuyasha wanted to interrupt suddenly.

"Rin you're dating Inuyasha?" She asked and Inutashio seemed just as pleased. The only person who wasn't happy at the table was Sesshomaru who narrowed his eyes while continuing to keep his attention on Rin. She noticed his expression and she smiled contently to herself.

Inuyasha watched Rin for a moment and rolled his eyes. He walked forward wanting to tell his parents the truth as Rin sauntered over to Sesshomaru. "So where's your date?" She asked and he smiled slightly.

"She's in the bathroom." Rin narrowed her eyes not knowing how to show how she felt about that. Inutashio over heard the exchange. He had his eyes on both of his son's now. Something didn't add up.

"Oh that's right…Inuyasha…" He said interrupting whatever he was going to say. "You won't believe who Sesshomaru's taking to the dinner. Izayoi smiled widely finally happy about both her son's choices this year.

"She's so beautiful…" She said clasping her hands together. "Your dad says she's extremely smart too. She might end up owning her own branch…can you believe that. She's only in her twenties." Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha's face; he slightly ignored Rin while putting his hands in their pockets.

"Oh great for Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said, as he spoke a waiter came towards them with a plate filled of hors d'oeuvres. He backed up pulling a seat from an empty chair to his left. Rin bit her lip but did the same. She was still upset about the whole idea that he had a date, but that was fine with her. She decided that she'd just have to work harder to sweep him off his feet. She watched as Izayoi told the waiter to come back to take their orders. He nodded then turned away from them. Rin at that moment pulled off her cardigan and laid it on the back of her seat. Sesshomaru titled his head ever so slightly. He had a smile on his face, knowing why she did it. The dress was very low cut but was sleeveless. She needed to do something to grab his attention, especially since Izayoi kept going on and on about his date.

!

!

!

She checked herself in the mirror before leaning forward. Not close enough that she could touch the sinks. Though the bathroom was pristine, she still wasn't going to touch it. She stared at her face then she rolled the bright red lipstick she got from her purse. Instead of applying it directly on her lips she smeared some of it on her finger and rubbed it directly on her pout. She was trying to find all the places she believed needed a touch up. As soon as she felt like she applied enough she ran a hand down her hair placing some of it on her shoulders and letting the rest run past her back. She grinned one last time at her reflection then turned away. She walked out of the bathroom and forward. She was still running fingers throughout her hair. She didn't notice Sesshomaru announce her as soon as she came out. She smiled as she let her eyes set on the table, when she spotted him her heart sunk, and her breath halted. All her hidden emotions came out again and she stood in her spot just staring.

Inuyasha was flicking things off of a half cut boiled egg. He had tuned out both his parents, and when Sesshomaru announced his date he didn't even look up. He pushed out the insides of the devil egg for awhile before deciding automatically that he didn't want it at all. As soon as he stopped playing with it and let it fall on his plate, he sensed her. His feelings came rushing back and he looked up letting a smile set on his lips. Sesshomaru didn't very much like his reaction, but he looked over watching Kagome stop in her spot just to stare at his younger brother. Their parents followed her stares to Inuyasha who stood up.

It didn't dawn on him that Kagome was Sesshomaru's date at all. He completely forgot about where he was. He just wanted to speak to her again. To do what he had planned to do since he piled into Kouga's Range Rover. Rin on the other hand understood fully. As soon as she saw Kagome she looked her over. She had on a white long sleeve dress, a dress that she had bought. She paired it nicely with dark stockings and black heels. Her make up was light, but the center point was the bright red lipstick she wore. So she didn't really need her now, she knew how to pair her clothes and wear her hair. She was perfect, she used all the tricks she showed her to stab her in the back. She felt her heart sink, she never in her life felt so betrayed. She rose up from her seat stumbling against the chair. Izayoi tore her eyes from Inuyasha to look towards her.

"Rin where are you going?" She asked but she didn't answer, she just ran out of the resturant suddenly. Inuyasha watched her run while realization kicked in. His smile disappeared and he narrowed his eyes. That was the reaction Sesshomaru had wanted, and he let a grin slip on to his lips before sitting up.

"Kagome decided yesterday that she'll be switching to my branch after the trips all over." Sesshomaru announced. Kagome took a few steps forward not knowing what to do or say. Inuyasha slowly sat himself down as well staring at her.

He let what Sesshomaru just said wrap around his mind and set in. He understood now Kagome was Sesshomaru's date. He felt so stupid. He just stared at her not knowing how to sort out obvious feelings. Was it okay if he felt extremely angry, even though he wasn't dating her? Then when that thought came through he realized that he also felt regret, because if he had told her earlier how he felt this wouldn't have been happening. She took her seat carefully near Sesshomaru. The image only had him madder. He told himself, he didn't care, but he knew that if she was sitting like that with any other man he'd be just as mad. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate to put an arm around her shoulder, and because he knew it would make his brother's blood boil with anger. He leaned towards her kissing her softly on the nape of her neck.

"You know what…" Inuyasha said scooting back from his seat. He stood up suddenly. "I better go check on Rin…" He said backing up and turning suddenly. Kagome rose up suddenly wanting to stop him, but Sesshomaru let his hand fall from her shoulder to her waist. It held her in her spot, and even when she tried to fight him he just tightened the grip.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a whisper but he didn't say anything. He waited for a moment till his parents began speaking about what just happened to lean over to her. "You're not going after him…" He hissed and Kagome widened her eyes as her heart began thudding. "You're here as _my_ date… how would that look."

!

!

!

It was much later when Sesshomaru came up with a proper excuse to not spend the rest of the day with his parents. They were in the limo and Kagome was trying desperately to call Inuyasha. She called over and over again, but he didn't answer. She tried Rin, but it was the exact same thing no one was answering. She felt her heart sink down into her stomach. Sesshomaru stared at her as she tried reaching his brother once again with no avail.

"Tonight…" He said trying to get her attention, but she was too wrapped up in what she was doing. "Kagome…" He said again, but still she didn't even sit up in her seat. He decided he'd let it go. He had a date with Rin at nine, but why did he have a feeling that she wouldn't be willing to go with him now. He sighed looking over at Kagome again. She had been off in the corner calling his brother repeatedly, every time she got his voicemail she'd hang up and try again. It was so obsessive and he didn't understand why. "Kagome…" He said again but when she ignored him he leaned forward and grabbed the phone from her. She turned to face him in shock. He quickly pressed the end button and stared directly at her. "What are you doing this evening?" He asked and she stared at him for a moment longer before trying to get her phone from his left hand.

"Please…" She said unbuckling her seatbelt. "I need to make a call…" She said but he still didn't willingly give it to her, and she stopped trying to get it. "You can't do that…"

"I just did..." He stated and she crossed her arms as she stared out the window. It didn't take too long for him to smell tears and he just rolled his eyes. "What is your obsession with him?" He asked making her look up at him. Her eyes were glistening over, but she hadn't cried yet. "At first I thought it was just an infatuation, but now I can see it's an obsession…why can't you just get over it?" He asked while throwing her phone on the seat next to her. She went back for it and he stared at her. "If you think he'll ever feel for you the way you feel for him, you are sadly mistaken."

She wanted to ignore him, but at that she narrowed her eyes. "Yeah and you will…" She asked while going back to calling him. He of course didn't answer and he waited for her to try again before interrupting.

"Yeah…I'd like to think I would…" He said and she just looked up at him in shock. "And even if I didn't. I would treat you a hell of a lot better. My brother is juvenile…you're wasting your time." He said and although she would normally be so shocked at what he was saying. She wasn't. The array of emotions she'd feel at that moment weren't happening. She didn't care what Sesshomaru was saying, she just wanted to speak to Inuyasha. Everything else at that moment was irrelevant. "What you have now….is just a minor infatuation…You're putting him on a pedal stool…"

"You don't know what you're talking about…" She whispered cutting him off. "I'm trying to make a call…"

"You'll come to your senses" he whispered. And she just looked away. "Maybe he'll forgive you, but it's just a matter of weeks till he has himself another woman. To him you're dispensable, but I…Well I know better." She looked up at him, and just like that the tears fell down. She wasn't just some life size doll who knew way too much about numbers. she was an actual human being. She hated that everyone saw her as a way to get ahead. She wished she was the old her, she wished she never came on this trip. As if she didn't know that she was seen in that way, Sesshomaru had to remind her of the one thing she feared the most and she couldn't hold it in.

"You think I don't know that…" She asked him, and he faced her before rolling his eyes. "Yeah he'll move on to someone new. I'm not ignorant to Inuyasha's tendencies."

He shrugged for a moment. "I can't allow myself to feel bad for you. If you know all this, then why are you letting yourself be his next target? As smart as you are you should know better…"

"Well I guess I'm not that smart…" She whispered turning away from him. He stared at her for a moment, before wanting to say something else but before he could she placed two hands on her face and began bawling into her palms. "I can't help it…Okay….I wish I could…I wish I didn't feel this way, but…I'm I love him." She admitted and he just stared at her for a few seconds not knowing what to do or say. Of course he knew Kagome was in love with his brother, but it was his understanding that she had no clue. She just cried for a few moments longer.

"Well…" He said sitting back down in his seat. "I guess you'll have to learn to get over that…"

!

!

!

As soon as the limo stopped at the hotel she opened the door and took off. She ran up the stairs and swung the door open. As soon as she came in she reached into her purse for her key card. She zipped past people, making them throw looks at her as she started running up the stairs. Her left hand was repeatedly calling him, but he didn't answer the phone. That didn't stop her, she just called back over and over again. She didn't stop till she busted through the second floor. She made it to his door and she didn't take the time to control her breath or run a hand through her hair, like she'd normally do. Instead she knocked rapidly wanting him to answer. She waited, but still nothing. Her heart began thudding as she tried once more, nothing. She put a hand on the door knob and without much effort the door went open.

She threw herself in and looked around. His bags were sitting on the ground. He had his clothes sitting on the floor. His hotel was rather big, just like Sesshomaru's. She could see the kitchen nook, the living room. She took a step forward climbing the couple stairs that landed her into the small living room. She hugged herself feeling a cold breeze. She looked around wondering where it came from. She wondered if there was some sort of window open, but she couldn't see anything. She walked forward, a bit deeper in the room and that's when she spotted the balcony. The two doors were wide open and she didn't have to see him to know he was out there.

She took off and only when she got there did she slow down. Her heart was beating hard in its ribcage. She knew it wasn't just because she ran up hundreds of stairs. She knew it was more and even when she couldn't see him immediately she knew he was out there. She just knew, she had the strangest feeling, and when she walked out into the cold fall air she wasn't surprise at all to see him leaning against the balcony's railing and looking down into the back of the hotel. He had a beer dangling from his hands, and though it was freezing and technically winter he wasn't shivering or wearing anything substantial. He had on nothing more than an undershirt.

She let the wind pick up her hair before noticing she left her coat in the limo, though she didn't care. The only thing she cared about at that moment was standing in front of her. She walked further out trying to find something to say. She knew he had to know she was there, but he didn't speak he just stared out, and sometimes he would take a swing at the bottle, but that was it.

She paused as she met him silently. "I called you…" She said but he still didn't say anything. She could feel her tears trying to surface again. "I think I messed up really bad…." She whispered. And he turned only slightly. He still didn't say anything; the only thing that ran through his head was how stupid he felt for not locking the door behind him. He had so many things running through his head. He didn't have time for this. He told himself that his first priority was comforting Rin, but he had to make sure he was in the mindset first, and he was getting there, but seeing her was just spiraling him back into what he had been feeling initially. And surprisingly the anger subsided. He wasn't mad at Kagome, he wasn't even angry at his brother, but he was so frustrated with himself. He didn't know why, but that was how all his emotions were at the moment.

"I tried calling Rin…but she's not answering my calls either…" She whispered but he still didn't move. He stared outside for a moment. He had no idea she was calling. It wasn't in his nature to continuously ignore calls because of his feelings, and even though he didn't want to talk to her. He wouldn't have done that. At least he didn't think he would have. His phone was somewhere in the hotel. He wasn't sure where. "I guess I sort of deserved it, but…I don't…" She hesitated not knowing exactly what to say. "Well I did mean what I told you…I didn't change my mind…" She admitted. "I just…I agreed to go to the dinner with him," she paused for a moment, but he listened intently for her to continue. "He asked me before you did, and I said yes because it made sense. He said it would be professional. But when you asked me…I really wanted to go with you, and I didn't know how to tell you…"

"Save it…" He stated and she closed her mouth. He turned around facing her, and just like he thought all those stupid feelings came back. She was so beautiful, that was what he was going to tell her at the restaurant. He hadn't at first known why she was there, but that was the only thing that ran through his head. That ping of regret came and it mixed with the overwhelming amount of anger he felt at himself. "You're going to get sick standing out here." He told her. It was officially winter now, and it was freezing outside. He quickly walked past her back into the hotel. She followed him like a lost puppy, staring at him and watching everything he did. He closed the balcony door while pulling the curtains closed; he then suddenly turned to face her. She seemed surprise to be having his undivided attention. He only stared at her for a moment before turning around, like he couldn't bring himself to face her directly. She quickly walked forward blocking him from leaving the living room.

"I didn't mean to do it…" She admitted but he skillfully looked somewhere else. "I didn't mean to hurt you or Rin…It's not what you think."

"You didn't hurt me." He lied, though he wasn't sure if she hurt him, or if he had hurt himself.

"I just…I guess I thought Rin would end up solving the problem herself, she was so close with Sesshomaru and…"

"Kagome…" He stated while slipping his hands into his slacks. He still had them on from earlier. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked. Her mouth fell open and everything that she wanted to say or had to say disappeared. "You don't owe me an apology." He said while walking past her. She was too shocked to go after him. She was stuck in her spot. He walked down the couple of stairs towards his jacket. He was going to go comfort Rin now. That's what he should have been doing. It would have been a lot better than being here facing her. He wasn't ready for that.

He was beginning to pull on his coat when he sensed her coming closer to him. He hated how mixed his feelings were. He knew he didn't want to get too close to her. He had a very good reason for why he wanted to keep his distance, but he wasn't mad. He was afraid that she would take his indifference as anger, it wasn't until she stood near him did he realize that he was in fact mad. He was lying to himself. He didn't want to be angry at her. He really didn't but he was. He didn't want her touching him or getting near him, because when she admitted she had feelings for him, and he came to terms with everything. He realized that he had feelings for her too…he felt something for her that he never felt for any other woman. He was trying to get that through his head, and just like that she punched him square in the chest. That's how it felt like. He felt bruised. It took so much for him to muster the energy to confront his own feelings, and when he did he ran to her, and there she was with Sesshomaru.

So even though she was standing there, and she was the one who hurt him in a way no one could ever. He still couldn't stop the array of emotions that came over him. He couldn't calm them, he wanted to still be with her, but he was so angry at the same time. He knew he wasn't going to show that anger, because it was hidden somewhere that wouldn't come out. He walked towards the door, placing hands into his pockets, feeling for his hotel key and anything else he might need. Kagome just stared at him and as he walked closer to leave she moved in as well. "Inuyasha…" She said softly and he sighed.

"Please stop it." He said and it startled her. "Stop with everything….you don't owe me an apology…you know who you owe an apology to?" He snapped turning to face her. "Rin…because she's been obsessing over my idiot brother for years now, and she's the one crying. I'm not. I'm fine….I just…I came back to tell you that this….we….It's not going to work." He could automatically. He could see the devastation on her face and he felt bad. He felt more than bad; he didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't help it. He was just…he was hurt. "I'm sorry…." He said and the smell of tears emerged, but they weren't just tears they were hers, and he felt worse. "But I was going to tell you this before any of this happened, but I'm your boss…I can't be with you, and I don't want to." He lied and he could see what it did to her, but he didn't stop. "So…it's good that you're switching branches." He said, and with that she walked further.

"I can… I can explain that." She said as tears fell down her face. "I didn't mean to, I was hurt…after I admitted how I felt I was hurt too…" She said and he put a hand out wanting to silence her.

"Yeah and it's the best choice you've made." He said. She shook her head and he sighed. "Kagome…I'm not hurt. you are." He stated. "Can you…can you_ just_ be my secretary?" He asked while turning around. He pulled open the door for a moment. "For the rest of the trip…nothing more than that, and then when we get back…you can leave." He said and with that he opened the door and just left.

Even though she felt her legs giving out she still ran out. She still couldn't just leave it alone. "So…" She said while pushing tears off her face. "So that's how you feel…so that's what you needed time to think about…" She asked, but he didn't hesitate. He just continued walking and she moved forward. "So that's it…?" she asked, "I admit I love you and….you just want to…this is it?" She asked and he stopped in his spot when he heard the 'L' word. She had just said she had feelings for him that was it. Plenty girls did, but he knew that she would complicate everything with that one declaration. In the back of his mind he sort of knew she loved him, and that's why his emotions were in such chaos. It made him want to go back and kiss her, but he couldn't get past it. None of it, not what happened, not his feelings. He just couldn't. "You kissed me." She mumbled while walking forward… "You're telling me it's over. All of it and you want me to just be a secretary." He said suddenly. "You want me to just be that, nothing else, after everything…"

"Yeah…" he said while turning around. He paused when he saw her face. "I'm sorry that I kissed you, and if I could. I'd take it back, but you've found something better in my brother." He said and he turned again, and she stared away from him. She looked away and she felt herself begin crying. She had been doing it before, but not to this point. He left her there going down the stairs instead of the elevator, and she walked over to her door. She didn't bother going in, she just leaned her head against the door and cried. She couldn't stop herself. All her life she had one goal. She wanted to work hard and make something of her life. She ignored her mom's pleads, she didn't convert to her sister's ways. She got all the way to the brink with no guy to distract her, and she fell. She fell hard for him. No other guy did she fall harder for, and even though she had a million and one feelings for different guys. She never had it for anyone like Inuyasha. And he said it wasn't going to work. He was ending it.

She was so engulfed with herself she didn't notice the door to the elevators opening. She didn't even care who saw her. She felt so awful, way more awful then she ever felt in her life. She banged her head against the door while letting herself slide to the floor. She had her hands on her face now, so she didn't notice someone standing silently next to her. It wasn't until she felt a draft did she look up. Someone had dropped her coat on the floor near her. She was shocked to see Sesshomaru standing over top of her.

"You look a mess." He stated and she pushed tears off her face. He looked her over momentarily. He didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't understand why he had to be the one to fix her when she was broken. He crouched down suddenly, and she sat up. "What did I tell you?" He said and she looked away at that. "Did he do exactly what I said he would?"

"Leave me alone." She said and he sighed while standing up and walking towards his room. He grabbed his key and slid it in the door.

"So what are you going to do? Just sit there feeling low?" He asked and she shrugged not wanting to speak to him. "Listen…I'm going to put some of my stuff away, but I have a dinner reservation later tonight. If you want you can join me." He said and she still looked away from him. She sniffed deeply before standing up suddenly. She felt so dumb for crying in front of him. She could remember what he told her in the limo. It sunk in completely and it made her start thinking. Was he telling the truth? Did he really mean he would treat her better? She shook her head realizing how stupid she was being. Inuyasha didn't treat her badly, he never did, and she was the one who messed up. He waited patiently for her to speak and she just nodded.

"It's for nine…I'll stop by and we can go." He said and she stared at him as he made his way into his room.

"Wait…" She said halting him, and he paused turning around. She didn't know why she was doing this. She really didn't, but she was. "Can I come in?" She asked and he paused for a moment. He didn't show it on his face, but he was beyond shocked. He looked from the door to her.

"Of course…"

!

!

!

A/N: I know half of the people reading this hates me. The other half love me lol! It's still a KAGXINU

PLZ Review it comes out faster that way


	19. I deserve this

Chapter 19: I deserve this

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

!

!

!

"Of course…" He said and she stood up straight putting a hand through her hair. She didn't know why she was so self conscious all of a sudden. She never in her life felt so depressed or overwhelmingly sad, but she put on a face. She was good at that. She had done it all through her child hood. Sesshomaru watched her as she tried to repair her image in her usual pristine way. She didn't say anything as she walked forward towards his door. He backed up allowing her to go in before him. She had her coat wrapped around her arms in complete nervousness. She didn't understand what she was doing. She knew she didn't want to be alone, but she was surprised that that simple sentiment could drag her all the way into Sesshomaru's room. It wasn't as if she wanted to do anything with him, but she knew now she was sort of obligated to, and that was surprisingly okay with her.

He looked down at his watch as she looked around his hotel room like it was the first time she set foot in it. It was now around three in the afternoon, plenty of time before the dinner reservation. "So…" He said grabbing her attention. She turned around facing him. The makeup on her face had been completely washed off, but she never really needed it. She was still extremely gorgeous, she did falter somewhat under his stare. She was now looking on the floor instead of meeting his eyes.

"I must look awful right now…" She said putting a hand on her face. He looked her over before walking past her towards the kitchen nook.

"Well that's what happens when you let yourself be weak." He said, and he knew it wasn't the nicest thing to say or maybe not the appropriate thing to say, but he was never good at that. He wasn't great at articulating things in order to make people feel better, comforting wasn't his forte.

"Yeah…I guess so." She agreed to his surprise, and he realized something in her. He didn't know what it was before, but for some odd reason she was completely grateful to him. All he did was allow her to stay in his room, and now she felt as if she owed him something. She walked forward as he looked into the hotels fridge. It was already stocked with some groceries but they were all foods that weren't easily perished. He wasn't going to bother eating any of it. They all had to be prepared before consumption, but off to the side was a small compartment for wines and champagnes. He took one out reading through the label. It was an awful year, entirely too recent, but it would do.

He turned around towards the cabinets getting out two wine glasses. He opened the bottle and poured it into the glasses while trying to find something to say. It wasn't like he was stuck on conversation starters, but it was just that most of them involved around his brother and he knew she didn't want to talk about him. He had seen Inuyasha walking down the stairs when he came into the hotel. He knew how upset he was because he hadn't notice him at all. If there was one thing that he knew about his younger brother, it was that when he was distressed about something emotionally, his senses were dramatically altered. He remembered when they were younger he'd frequently get in arguments with their father. Depending on how drastic the feud was Inuyasha would be completely dead to the world. He would be emotionally stuck on the matter. He'd usually go somewhere where he could be alone, but this was severely different. He was stuck on an affair of the heart, and just like Kagome he probably didn't want to be alone.

He turned away from the counter and walked down towards her. She was sitting on his bed. Her coat was still wrapped around her arms, and he knew she was extremely nervous. He didn't understand why. He never led her to believe that he wanted her in a physical way. He did find her physically attractive, and if she asked he wouldn't hesitate, but he knew better then to make the first move. But even though he wasn't planning on doing anything, she sat there agitated while twirling her coat around. He stared at her for a moment placing both glasses on his desk. He walked over to her and she gulped silently. "Can I take that…?" He said referring to her jacket. She nodded relaxing herself somewhat and then passing it towards him. He turned away and set the coat on the back of his chair. He then grabbed the glasses of wine and walked towards her passing one to her.

She took it without much fuss, but she had no intentions of drinking. She didn't drink, and after the bar incident with Inuyasha she defiantly wasn't going to do it again. She looked down at it though, carefully moving the glass and forcing the liquid to move slightly. She didn't say a word, and just the simple movement held her attention for awhile. He had walked back to his desk, his hands on some manila colored folders, he was looking through them. "So…" He said and she looked up staring at his back. "Did you enjoy yourself today?" He asked and she sat up at that.

"Uh…yeah…" She said. She played with her fingers suddenly thinking of what else to say. "I had a lot of fun…thank you." She said and he nodded, though he didn't really understand what she was thanking him for. He didn't say anything else, he was reading over something, he had no idea the room had just gotten extremely awkward with silence. "And uh…your parents…" She said suddenly wanting to save the conversation. "Your mom…she's so…so beautiful." She admitted, and though she wanted to say just nice, the words that she'd been truly thinking of slipped out.

He paused for a moment standing still before picking up a folder and walking over to his brief case. "You think so…" He stated. He was at this point humoring her. He had work to actually do, but he wasn't going to kick her out. He had a lot to benefit from having Kagome on his side, so if he had to pick up some broken pieces along the way, so be it. He placed the case on top of his desk and opened it. She had positioned herself towards him, trying to figure out the appropriate things to say to continue the conversation.

"Yeah…of course don't you think so?" She asked and Sesshomaru shrugged suddenly. He wasn't going to answer that, he thought the whole conversation was a bit trivial, though he didn't show it. "And she's really nice…"

"Yeah well it's really hard to find the woman who raised you from birth attractive… don't you think." He stated and he could hear her laugh nervously behind him. "But that's my family…why don't you tell me about yours?" He asked while turning around. He moved his seat around to face her. As soon as she had his total attention she got even more nervous. She didn't seem like she wanted to talk about her family, but he didn't back off, instead he sat down and stared directly at her.

"My family…their nothing to brag about." She said while facing forward. It made him realize that he didn't really know too much about her besides her goals and positions regarding business. It wasn't as if he was too keen on knowing, he didn't really care, but it was one of those things you had to learn when trying to court a woman.

"Trust me mine aren't either." He told her, and she turned to face him in shock. Obviously she didn't believe that, and unlike most of the dates that he brought on the trip to impress his parents; she had actually had a good time. Not most dates enjoyed showing face for his parents. They usually got extremely nervous and didn't know what to do once his father started throwing them questions. It was different for Kagome; she got to skip that part because he had met her during meetings. She got to see only the good side, and for some odd reason she took a genuine liking to his family. It just reminded him instantly how different she was compared to all other girls. "A lot of people find my parents a bit intimidating. I'm glad you didn't."

"Oh…" she shook her head disagreeing. "No, not at all…I loved it…" He stared at her for a moment narrowing his eyes. He let a small grin play at his lips. He had no idea what to do with a girl like Kagome. He really didn't. She was not the usual type he dated, she was far too innocent.

"Oh well that's great…I'd love to meet your family." He said, and she froze completely looking away. She didn't seem like she loved that idea, but his attention was peaked at her reaction, and he really wanted to know more. "Where did you grow up?" He asked and she let her eyes drift down at the maroon color liquid in her glass.

"Uh…I don't know…" She mumbled shaking the glass and watching the wine twirl. He found the movement slightly odd, and her answer even stranger. "I uh…I grew up on a farm…in a small town," she admitted and he narrowed his eyes, he was a bit unconvinced.

"A farm…" He stated and she looked up, realizing what she had just said. She hadn't really grown up on a farm, well she technically did, but she never openly admitted it.

"Uh yeah…well no…it was a farm, but now we only have horses." She said and Sesshomaru stuck a single eyebrow up and she decided to elaborate. "Well um…see when my mom was born my house was a farm, but my dad met my mom, and he was sort of a business entrepreneur...and my grandpa he had this strange thing that he does..." She hesitated then rolled her eyes. He could see her loosening up slightly as she faced him. "You see my grandpa is really superstitious…he's really into spells and things of that nature. He used to sale some novelty items he made himself, and he likes looking up other cultures… you know beliefs and replicate them as well. Whenever some tourist past by our town he'd sale some things, and my dad was one of those tourist…he helped my grandfather start a business, and when it took off he retired the farm. Now we just have horses, we kept the horses." She said and she looked up to see his reaction. She never admitted that story. She just decided to let it out, because for the first time talking about her hometown calmed her.

He stared at her not knowing what to say. He literally had no words to continue the conversation. Kagome snuck a look up at him hoping he'd say something. When he saw her looking he gave her a fake feeble smile, then turned around in his seat grabbing a folder. She watched as he took out a few things and began reading over it. "Sort of weird right?" She asked and he just nodded. "You're probably reconsidering meeting my family." She said and he didn't answer that. He didn't want to admit out loud but he was slightly turned off.

"Uh…not really…but I do have a question" He decided since he didn't have anything to really say to contribute to the conversation, he'd just speak from a business stand point. "You said you come from a small town, does tourist come along a lot, how does your grandfather keep up a business if…"

"Oh…" she interrupted him understanding exactly where his question was going. "Yeah no…we get tourist, but they usually just past by us to get to a different town or to the city. We have an easy route when there's traffic on major intersections." She said and he nodded slightly. "He also sales things to aid farmers, we have a few farmers in my town."

"I can only imagine…" He said and he was surprised to hear her nervously laugh.

"Yeah…sometimes we'd actually ride horses into town…when I was younger and couldn't drive…" She said and he turned slightly seeing a gorgeous grin on her face. She was looking away from him. She was in her own world just thinking of memories. Memories of the actual good times she had in her town, though there seemed to be few in her opinion. Tonight after all that happened those memories actually comforted her. She sat up in her seat as something else came to her memory. "We'd ride the horses up to the mall…well we don't have a mall, we have a strip mall, and none of the stores are franchises…you won't believe this…we actually have a place to keep horses in front of the mall. It's like a stable…but no one does that anymore." She said and he paused just listening to the humor in her voice, watching her dark blue eyes glow at different points. "Not sense I was sixteen…I guess we sort of realized our town is dinky enough without farm animals running around." She laughed. He turned slightly watching as she pushed hair from her face, she was still staring out into the distance. She wasn't looking at anything in particular.

"Okay…" He said cutting her short. "Let me just get this straight…You grew up in a town that still uses farm animals to get around." He said and she blushed embarrassed.

"No…well not anymore…"

"Not sense you were sixteen?" He asked. "That was what? four years ago?" He said incredulously.

"I'm twenty three…" She said narrowing her eyes slightly. "So it was like seven years ago." She was surprised by the sadistic grin that formed at his lips. It made him extremely handsome and she had to actually look away slightly, but after awhile she began seeing the humor in it too, and despite everything she laughed.

"Wow…seven years ago…what a vast improvement." He stated…

"Well at least we're improving…" She said and he rolled his eyes and turned to face his desk again. "So…how about you, where did you grow up?" She asked and he shrugged not really wanting to elaborate on his life.

"Trust me, nowhere as fascinating as your hometown." He said and she just looked away realizing he was slightly mocking her. She would usually get extremely embarrassed by that, but this time she wasn't. There was something about her hometown and just thinking about it that sort of made her happy. She realized for the first time that she missed the old her. She missed the girl who didn't have to worry about dinner invitations or being treated differently because of how she looked. She missed going into work and being ignored by everyone. She missed being appreciated for her ideas and how qualified she was. There were definite perks from being _this_ Kagome, perks that she'd never trade, but as she thought about them she realized that none of them were worth it. The only one that she could think of was Inuyasha, and catching his eye. That was it, the rest she'd trade in a heartbeat.

"There's something about where you grow up, where you spent the first few years of your life that you can never change." She mumbled and Sesshomaru paused at his desk not understanding what she meant. He could feel a shift in scent behind him and he turned. She had risen from his bed. She seemed very deep in thought. "Thank you…" She said suddenly, and he narrowed his eyes not understanding why he was being thanked. "For everything…for letting me in here…I needed it." She said and he watched as she walked forward setting the wine glass on his television stand and turning around to head to the door.

"Kagome…" He said and she stopped in her spot turning when he called her name. She didn't reveal anything, but she had just gotten an idea. It wasn't really an idea as much as it was a change of heart. "Your coat…" Is all that he said and she gave him a gorgeous grin before stepping forward.

"I'm always forgetting it." She said laughing nervously, and he stood up from his spot taking it from the back of the chair and walking forward. He handed it to her and she draped it over her arm.

She stared down at it for a moment, and when she looked back up her heart skipped a beat when she realized the look he was giving her. He was just staring at her with his dark golden eyes, and all of a sudden she began fumbling. "If you don't mind me asking." He said and she didn't reply telling him it was okay to continue. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Uh…" she stuttered thinking that over. "I…I guess working." She lied. "I just realized something…and I'm desperate to try it." He flashed her one of his looks. Sesshomaru always seemed to be mocking her in some way; he had several different looks to aid him in doing it, each one more handsome than the next. She backed up at that point stumbling for the door.

"Dinner reservations at nine…" He reminded her and she just smiled and nodded confirming she'd be there.

!

!

!

He was sitting in a chair and staring forward. He had absolutely no expression on his face. He was just staring forward and thinking. His thoughts always had to do with _her_. He was beating himself up mentally, because he felt awful for leaving her in the hotel hall that way. She didn't deserve that, that's what half of him said, but the other half, the angry half kept reminding him over and over about the incidents that happened earlier in the day. It didn't help that Rin had been crying nonstop for about an hour now. He had come over to comfort her, but he didn't say anything or do anything that would prove that.

Ayame was doing all the work, and now he was beginning to wonder why he came. He really didn't want to sit in his own hotel room thinking over things. He could seriously see himself forgiving her, but in the end he couldn't. Something stopped him every time, it didn't help that he was still undecided when it came to how he felt about her. It also didn't help that she admitted she loved him either. Those were words of commitment, and deciding to reciprocate her feelings was also a vow of commitment, and he didn't do well with that.

He rolled his eyes suddenly realizing how stupid everything seemed. Why the hell was he still thinking about that, did he not still feel complete anger over everything? He still very much had the wound of betrayal that she left him, he was still very much hurt. So obviously, no matter how much he didn't want it to be so, he had extremely strong feelings for Kagome, but he could earnestly say that they weren't going anywhere. He wasn't planning to do anything with them. he didn't want a relationship with her. He didn't want anything with her, he really didn't. He was angry, so sitting there and thinking about her as if nothing had happened was a waste of his time. He often found himself thinking about her, and the things that she did, the way she smiled, or carried herself, and then just like that the anger came back, because none of that. Nothing about her that he learned to actually love would ever be his, because he couldn't work past the hurt, the hurt that he wasn't ready to admit to himself was still there.

He shifted his eyes towards Rin who had finally stopped cry and was scribbling something on a piece of paper on her bed. She still had tears running down her face, so in reality she was still crying just not hysterically anymore. He searched his mind for something to say, but he found none. Instead he rose from his seat and headed to the door, he really didn't know why he was here. Being with people didn't stop his thoughts, so why did he make the effort.

He was silently going to the door when Rin looked up at him. Ayame was sitting near her and seemed completely captivated by whatever Rin was scribbling down. She dropped her pencil and sat up when she saw him go. "Where are you going?" She asked while wiping her cheeks clean. She seemed afraid suddenly and he had no idea why.

"Just going back to my hotel." He said and she sat back. He could automatically see that she wasn't very happy about that. "Rin…you have Ayame you don't need me. I haven't even done anything…"

"Yes I do…" She stated and he just stared at her. It didn't matter what the circumstances were, Rin always had to be the center of attention. She wasn't the only one that felt like shit.

"Rin you look fine…"

"Fine…" She snapped looking away from him. "If you're going to leave take that whore's bags with you too…I don't want them anymore." She said, and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He didn't know why he took offense to the new name Rin had assigned to Kagome, but it was just one of the weird things encoded in his emotions that he couldn't figure out.

"What bags…what are you talking about?" He asked, but she didn't say much more. She went back to drawing something out on the piece of paper. He took a few steps forward. "What bags Rin…?" He asked and she just sighed, Ayame took it upon herself to elaborate.

"When we first got on this trip Rin switched Kagome's bags." She stated and he still didn't know what she meant by that. He walked forward again waiting for a better explanation. None came so he took a seat on the edge of Ayame's bed. He could make out what Rin was drawing now. It was a dress, it was more than a dress, it was a gown. She was actually designing something. he hadn't seen her do it in awhile. Ayame seemed completely drawn to every detail, and he just sighed, he didn't want to disturb her, but on the same token he didn't want to see Kagome, so he decided he'd hang around for awhile, until the idea of giving her back bags diminished.

He was searching his mind for things to say, but he couldn't find any. He decided he'd comment on the design when he heard something vibrating. He looked over at the side table. Rin's phone was vibrating loudly, but none of them made any move to grab it. "Rin…" he said and she looked up hesitantly. "Your phone is ringing."

"It's the whore…" She said and he looked down seeing Kagome's name flash on the caller ID.

"Take it easy with the names." He stated while looking back at the phone. "Aren't you going to answer…?" His sentence ran short when he caught the look Rin was giving him. "What…?" he asked and she just rolled her eyes.

"Take it easy with the names…" She muttered before angrily shading in a part of the dresses hem. "Take it easy…wow…whose side are you on anyway?"

"Rin…"

"Don't Rin me…you come to my hotel…for god knows what. Then when I call the whore a whore, you tell me to take it easy on the names…" She said and he sighed realizing what she meant. He couldn't help it though, it just came out. Even though he was extremely upset he still had a desire to somewhat protect her. He always saw Kagome as fragile material, and she was already torn, there was no reason to shred her up completely.

"You could at least speak to her…" He said as the phone began vibrating again. Rin threw him another look.

"Speak to her…" He sighed watching as she pushed both the book she was using to write on and the paper to the side. "Should I remind you what she did? Maybe you need some reminding... then you won't be so against calling her names."

"Rin…I know what she did. And you have every right to not forgive her, but what will names do?" He asked and she just stood up from her spot and looked elsewhere.

"So that's where you want to go…right? You want to go see if she's okay…that's why you want to take off. If you feel as if she needs you more than I do, then go right ahead, you've known her longer, and in the end I'm the one who stabbed you in the back right? I pretended to be all innocent, and naïve, then I went behind your back and began shacking up with your older brother." She said and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as anger began forming.

"Okay…" he said. "Enough…" He felt like just leaving, but his legs had stopped working, that open wound began aching suddenly, and he lost all his fight.

"I just…I don't understand why you're not mad?" She said incredulously. She would have thought he'd be the angriest. He had every right to be. What Kagome did was unforgiveable, but surprisingly he didn't seem too mad. He actually seemed a strange mixture of depressed, numb, and forgiving. The idea that Kagome could enact that sort of emotion in him made her even more furious…Inuyasha did a lot of things. He was sometimes a bit too mean, too demanding and a little bit too sarcastic, but he didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve to feel regret or depressed, it was Kagome who should have been feeling those array of emotions. Even now, when she reminded him of all she did he wasn't angry. He seemed more depressed than anything.

"Why do you need me to be mad?" He mumbled while looking away from her, it made Rin just roll her eyes. "Have you ever thought that she might be actually _sorry…_?" He said and Ayame looked up at that knowing Rin was going to lose it.

"Sorry…" She stated in shock "…sorry…" She widened her eyes. "Did I ever think she might be sorry…hmm…let me think…" He watched as she walked away from him and pretended to be very deep in thought. "Hell no…why should I care about how she feels…? Why do you care about how she feels…?" She demanded and he looked towards Rin's phone which began vibrating again. This time when it came to an end there was a voice mail sign showing that Kagome had left her a voice message. His heart beat spiked at that and Rin noticed his eyes on the phone. She was so angry that she couldn't even let herself fathom what Inuyasha could be feeling. It wasn't until she saw him staring towards her phone did it come to her. Inuyasha was in love with Kagome. Well she wasn't one hundred percent sure that it was love, but he cared for her in a way he didn't care for any other girl. That's what was causing him to feel regret and depressed instead of being in an angry jealous rage like she was. He couldn't bring himself to be too mad at her, not when he knew in the end he'd be losing her, it made sense.

She walked past him towards the phone. she didn't know why she was doing this. Kagome was seriously not worth her time. The regret that she should have had from losing her as a friend hadn't come yet. She was still so terribly mad, and she had every right to be, seeing her all dolled up and making her way to Sesshomaru was still fresh in her mind. She grabbed the phone and called her voice mail. she put the needed password in and placed it on speaker.

"You don't have to do that…" Inuyasha said. He didn't want to have to hear her voice again. Not yet anyway.

"No…you said she was sorry, I want to hear her side…I want to know why she did it." Rin said, and as soon as she heard herself say it, she realized that that was true. She did want to know why. she wanted so desperately to have some reason to not feel so overwhelmingly angry and depressed.

There was a long space at the beginning of the voice mail, and it was so funny how the whole room quieted down to accommodate it. It was as if they expected her to speak extremely softly, but they didn't want to miss anything. It wasn't until a few seconds did Rin begin thinking that there wasn't a voice mail, just a delay at hanging up the phone on Kagome's part. When she went to hang up that's when she heard her.

"Hi…I know I'm the last person you want to hear from…" She said and Rin looked over at Inuyasha who looked to be listening intently. "And I know I should probably leave you alone, I should let you decide rather to forgive me, because honestly I don't have an excuse." There was another pause and Rin looked down at the carpet waiting. "I called probably a million and one times, but I had nothing to say…but now I do, and it just occurred to me that you're never going to answer my call. I guess I deserve that…I messed up. I did have some time to think things over, and I got to thinking about the first time you came over my house, and you know the couple times after that when you dressed me up. I wanted to thank you, and say sorry for treating you like a pest, because you mean so much more to me…more than I thought you would, it saddens me to think we can never be friends again. I guess…I wish…I wish…" She stuttered suddenly and then paused getting her thoughts in order. "I really wish…" She paused again and her voice became cloudy and everyone knew she was about to cry. "I wish you never did that though…I wish I had stayed the same…I know it's true I let my sister and my mom and my family walk all over me and I needed help, but now I sort of wish that I could just be me…I was thinking that I wanted to go back in time. Back to before I met you, before you did any of those things, and then I realized that wouldn't be right…that you've become someone that I can't just not know…I was such an awful friend. I was…I betrayed you, and maybe now that I think about it…I do have a few excuses, but I'm not going to tell you any of them…I'm just going to say I'm sorry. You are probably the closest friend I've had since Sango…and I seriously treat her badly too…" There was a short sad laugh of realization after that, and Rin could feel herself grow upset as well. "I guess I turned into someone else, because I was never treated like this before…I couldn't cope with any of this…I really couldn't. I want to be me again, I've always try to make things right by everyone else, and you taught me to make things right by me. That's what I'm going to do…I'm going to do it my way though." She didn't say anything more and Rin let not only the tears surface but an overwhelming amount of guilt. She had no idea why she was feeling guilty when Kagome had been the one to betray her. "So I'm sorry…I'm truly sorry, and when I see you in person…I'll say it again." The voice mail ended at that and with that Rin dropped the phone on the floor and ran towards the bathroom.

"Rin…" Inuyasha said…and Ayame rose from her spot.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked and Inuyasha looked over at her. She seemed a bit sad herself, but she was sticking it out. "I'll bring Kagome's luggage back to her…I don't mind." She said and Inuyasha sighed nodding. She turned around towards the closet getting a few things out as he walked up to the bathroom door. "Rin…" He said but she didn't answer. "Why are you crying…you shouldn't be the one that's upset?" He said.

"Yeah and neither should you…" She sobbed and he laid his back up against the wall just thinking that through. He allowed her to cry for a moment before thinking of something else to say.

"Rin…I'm not upset you are…you're the one that's crying."

"You're not fooling anyone." She said and he laughed slightly at how well Rin knew him. He let his eyes follow Ayame to the door as she left with a few sets of luggage.

"Why did you switch her luggage?" He asked but the thought had her crying a bit more. He sighed, when did he get so bad at this? He didn't have anything to say to make her feel better, he really didn't. He should have been so angry for Rin; if he couldn't be angry for himself he should have been for her. He was like her older brother, but he wasn't acting like it today. "I don't understand why you're beating yourself up…"

There was a pause in her crying and he backed up sensing her come extremely close to the door. She opened it slightly. "It's my fault…" She said and he narrowed his eyes not understanding. "Everything's my fault." She admitted. "I'm the one that changed her…I thought what's the worst that could happen. She fell for you, and you maybe would fall for her, but I didn't see this coming. I forced her like this. Didn't you hear her? She didn't know how to cope with it…I'm the reason why."

"Rin…" He said shaking his head, and she closed the door again. He easily opened it back up seeing her walk towards her bathtub. "Rin…Kagome isn't blaming you for any of this. She blames herself…honestly. And she should. It doesn't matter what you did, she had no reason after all the positive things you did for her, to go behind your back and say yes to Sesshomaru, even if she felt obligated to do it. She should have told you first." He said and Rin hesitated her crying for a moment. "You still don't have to forgive her…" He said… "You can still be mad."

"And you'll be mad too?" she asked and he smiled slightly. "Yes…I'll stay mad, just for you." She shook her head clearing tears from her face.

"No…you shouldn't be upset with her." She said and he furrowed his eyebrows extremely confused. Moments ago she was mad that he wasn't mad enough, now she didn't want him to be mad at all. "You can't stay mad at her…you have to forgive her."

"Rin…that's not going to happen." He said, and she looked up at him ready to say something else, and he shook his head. "No… Kagome and I are done…well we weren't ever anything, but whatever was going to start, or wasn't…it's done." He said and she walked forward not liking that sentiment at all and he sighed growing a bit annoyed. "You know what…" He said stopping her from speaking. "You should be my date for the dinner." He said and he knew that would make her somewhat happy, but more importantly it would stop her from playing anymore love match games. He didn't want to feel this way anymore, and he needed Rin to bud out of his life.

"You have one more chance." He said as she broke out in a somewhat smile. "One more chance to change my undeserving brother's mind, if you still want him…you can go to the dinner have him crawling back to you." He said, and although the whole thing sounded idiotic to him, it was just the thing that Rin loved. She loved sappy romantic love matches…and if she was trying to thread back together her own love life, she'd leave his alone. "What do you say…be my date?" He asked and he waited for her reaction, but it never came, instead she lounged herself at him. Hugging him ferociously… "So I'm guessing that's a yes." He said.

"Thank you…that's so…not like you." She said and he laughed a bit. She paused for a moment and then thought some things over. His proposition was actually tempting, she could see herself walking down a stairway like in Cinderella, and there was Sesshomaru, staring at her, but at that moment to his left she saw Kagome, and not only did she look gorgeous, she was even more impressive than she was. She had no idea why that image flashed into her mind, but it did. She looked up at Inuyasha extremely unhappy. "You know what…" She said before narrowing her eyes in realization. "I don't think I want your brother anymore…" She said and Inuyasha widened his eyes in shock.

"Really…" He said, and she backed up. "Well looks like you're not as dumb as I thought you were."

"Very nice…" She mumbled with a roll of her eyes. She walked back to the tub, taking a seat on its side, "but maybe I'll find myself some other rich handsome guy at the dinner…or if push comes to shove I'll marry Shippo." She said and he laughed a bit more then he thought he would at the joke. "Hey he's like thirteen now…five more years." He nodded before walking forward and sitting on the toilet.

"I think you are now… officially grosser than Miroku…congrats." He stated.

!

!

19

She sighed while staring at the series of buttons on her left. It was now around eleven and she was clutching leftovers in her hand. Sesshomaru was telling her something that revolved around work, and she listened intently. That was basically all they talked about, and she was completely fine with that. She didn't really like talking to Sesshomaru about her personal life. He always seemed to pass over it, and when she tried talking about him he'd always change the topic. He wasn't a really great shoulder to cry on, but he was good company. She had a lot to think about, and after leaving his room she had decided a lot of things, but she wasn't ready to go forward with them. She didn't know yet how to take the first step.

It was easy to look on the bright side when she was with Sesshomaru, because he wasn't one to comfort people, so she didn't have any room to cry. He really wouldn't allow her. That was okay too, because it was good to take a break from hating herself. The elevator doors stopped and she hesitated for a moment. She honestly didn't want to go to her room, she didn't want to be alone with the guilt, but she also didn't want to seem like the clingy type. She couldn't ask Sesshomaru again to keep her company, but when she was alone, she did some thinking, cried even more, kept calling Rin, left her a message, cleaned hysterically and cried some more. When she was with him, it was almost like things were back to how they used to be…he seemed to value her for her work.

He paused for a moment wanting her to say something, but she didn't. He kept waiting for a moment, but then after a few awkward seconds he looked down at her hotel room door, noticing something. "Are you leaving?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes in confusion turning to face the direction he was looking at. Sitting in front of her door was a few suitcases. There was a folded up piece of paper in front of them, and although she had no idea whose bags they were, and she didn't know who had left them, she was still deathly afraid to find out. She just turned back around to face him.

"Uh…no that's not mine… I don't know who they belong to." She said and he just nodded a bit. "It must be a mistake. The hotel must of just…they must of made a mistake." She stuttered while backing up and going for the folded up piece of paper. That aroused his interest and he turned to face her fully. She unfolded the piece of paper and read for a moment, he could see a small amount of realization then sadness go through her face. She looked down at the ground thinking things over then back up at him, "I'll keep it in my room, so no one steals it." She said and he stuck up an eyebrow.

"So it's not your luggage though?" He asked and she nodded while going for her key card. She was of course lying and he knew it.

"It was a mistake…can you just…?" She opened the door and began pulling the bags into her room. He walked forward watching her, but making no effort to help. Her room was of course immaculate, it had the potent smell of cleaner as well. She moved the bags to the side, and just like in her apartment, where she kept the disarray pile of mail her sister sent. She sort of let the baggage fall in an unorganized heap. She had a habit of doing that, things that tugged at her heart strings, things that emotionally had her at odds, they were the only things she let clutter her life. Everything else had to be pristinely organized. Once she was done she stood up facing him. She had changed from this morning. She had on a figure fitting dress. It was a soft yellow and ended at the knees. Her hair was simply in a bun, and she wore dark closed toe heels and stockings to combat the cold. She was gorgeous, and when he knocked on her door at around eight he was taken aback like usual.

"I know this is going to be a huge mistake on my part." He said and she looked up at him, shocked that he was standing in her doorway. "But is something wrong. Is something bothering you."

She shook her head walking forward. "No not at all…I'm fine…I just…I have a lot on my mind. I can't sleep." She said. He backed up as she quickly walked out of her apartment. He caught the double meaning in what she said. She wanted to go back into _his_ room. Although he would usually delight in that idea, he had a feeling she didn't want to have sex with him. She just wanted to do what she had done earlier, sit there in a strange sulk, and think. He wasn't in the mood for that. He had to be up in the morning, so if she wasn't willing to have sex with him, then it seemed like it was all a waste of time.

"Kagome…" He said stopping her stumbling. She looked up at him, when he took in her face the same thought came over him. What a shame that she wasn't one to easily bed. "Do you maybe want to come in my room again?" He asked and he could see a strange relief go through her. He smiled slightly as he reached in his own pocket for his key. "I must warn you…" he said while unlocking the door and pushing it open. "If you come in, you'll be spending the night." He said and he didn't have to turn around to witness the shock on her face. He gave her a small glimpse and held in a sadistic grin. "Is that something you're interested in?" He asked and she hesitated.

She didn't know why she had to actually think about that question. It should have been an easy no. If she was going to work for Sesshomaru she didn't need to muddy the waters by sleeping with him. Isn't that what made things awful with Inuyasha in the first place? And if those reasons weren't enough she wasn't daft to the overall truth that she was madly in love with his brother. She mentally had to hit herself because she was 23, a virgin, she should have known better, you didn't have to be in love to have sex. He waited for her answer and she just gave him a small smile. A smile he wasn't expecting, he thought for a moment, was she actually going to do this. "Thanks, but no thanks…you're going to be my boss in just a few more weeks so…so I better not."

He nodded while turning forward. "Smart…" he stated. Though rather or not she would be his employee wasn't going to stop him when the time was right. She watched him leave and close the door slowly.

"Thanks for the dinner again." She called out but the door was already closed. So now she was alone, alone again with her thoughts and a suitcase filled with the old her. She turned back around into her room. She took a seat on the bed before getting back up and grabbing the note. It was from Ayame it read in short sentences…_ "This is your clothes. Sorry Rin stole them. Sorry about everything….Ayame…"_ She stared at it again and then let the paper fall to the floor. She let her eyes go to the bags and just like that the guilt came back and she was about to just cry, but an idea came to her. She rose from her spot. When she was in Sesshomaru's hotel room earlier she had gotten the idea, but as soon as she left, it just disintegrated into nothing, but it was back again, and now she knew how to execute it. She walked over to the bags and unzipped them grabbing old loose fitting clothes. Rin hadn't bothered to fold anything.

Earlier she realized that she wanted to get the old her back, well Rin had just dumped a huge part of her right at her door. Dressing like the old Kagome would not only restore some of the old her, it would discourage Sesshomaru. She paused realizing something else. She got herself in this mess for taking Sesshomaru's invitation to the dinner, when in reality she should of never taken either his or Inuyasha's invitation at all. She was the secretary and if she had never changed in the first place that's how she would have remained. She got up and walked to her desk. She pulled out a piece of paper from her binder, and grabbed a pen. She jotted down a note and quickly folded it in half. She turned around and quickly left her room going for Sesshomaru's.

She didn't want to give it to him face to face. If she did then he would only discourage her, and force her to change her mind, but if she left the note for him, then maybe he'd read it, and then see her dressed like the old her tomorrow, and he'd agree that it was the right decision. She wanted to slip it in his door, but she wasn't 100 percent sure he wouldn't notice it before tomorrow morning, so she decided she'd tape it on his door. He'd read it when he left his room or when he got back from the meeting. He'd happen upon it, just like she had the luggage and the note Ayame had left for her. She was sure this was going to work, she felt slightly better for the first time. Almost like she might be able to get past some things, in the end if she couldn't be with Inuyasha, she could still maybe get back some of the real her.

!

!

19

It was three in the morning when Rin kicked off her sheets and sat up. She couldn't sleep, not while so many things were going through her head, she couldn't even ignore them anymore. She shouldn't have been the one who felt so unbelievably guilty. She should have felt betrayed, angered but not guilty. But she couldn't help it. The image of Inuyasha kept replaying in her head, and she knew she couldn't sit still anymore. She sighed then quickly rose from the bed. "Ayame…" she said loudly, she was running towards her closet wanting to grab some clothes to wear. "Ayame…" She said again. It was dark, but she turned on the light in the closet. She grabbed a pair of pants and a sweater. She was beginning to pull on the pants when she hopped over to Ayame. She grabbed the pillow from under her head. It didn't wake her up so she began hitting her on her back relentlessly. That seemed to do the trick, because Ayame quickly turned over in her bed. "Ayame…"

"What…What…" She exclaimed. Rin backed up while pulling on her pants and skillfully buttoning them.

"Get up…" She said and Ayame sat up in complete confusion. "Come on…we have to go."

"Okay…okay…wait slow down." She said watching as Rin ran towards the bathroom. "What's going on?" she asked. She didn't get a response instead she heard the water running. "Rin…where are we going…it's like…" She hesitated looking at the hotel's clock on the stand. "It's three in the morning. Where do you need to be?" There was a long pause before Rin opened the door.

"I think Inuyasha's in love with Kagome…" She said and Ayame just widened her eyes.

"What he told you that…is that what he told you?" Ayame asked and Rin shook her head turning back into the bathroom.

"I just know…I've known him since forever I can just tell." She said and Ayame took a step back not quite understanding. Even if Inuyasha was in love with Kagome, which Ayame at the moment wasn't completely bought on? What did that matter? Why were they up and what was she planning on doing about it.

"Okay…that answers none of my questions." She said and Rin just sighed as she placed her toothbrush back in its holder. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I have to make sure he forgives her…" She said and Ayame narrowed her eyes. She was still so shocked and confused.

"Wait a few hours ago you only had bad things to say about her, now you're ready to forgive and forget."

"Hell no…I hate that whore, but I realized that this whole thing…" She paused trying to find something to say. "It's…it's bigger than me…it's bigger than Sesshomaru. Inuyasha seems to like Kagome. Why else did he drive all the way over here from the last town? He had something to tell her, and he's just…he's completely depressed, and Inuyasha…well he's a lot of things." Rin said as she placed her hair in a ponytail. "He's an ass he's way too self involved, but he didn't deserve what Kagome did to him…"

"Okay…okay… I agree with you. Inuyasha likes Kagome a lot, probably more than a lot of other girls he's been involved with, but…but that's not really saying a lot Rin. You say Inuyasha didn't deserve what she did, then why should you give Kagome another chance."

Rin shrugged, she wasn't sure, but after hearing that stupid message she was feeling like the guilty one. She was starting to think maybe she should have just left Kagome alone. She had thought she was helping her, but now she could see she was helping herself. Deep down she thought if she could get Kagome involved with Inuyasha then maybe she could have Sesshomaru. But it had back fired and she had no one to truly blame, but herself. She still understood that Kagome could have said no, she could have told Rin as soon as Sesshomaru had asked her out, but she hadn't and maybe Rin would never forgive her for that, but it didn't matter what her and Kagome's relationship was like. She had a duty to Inuyasha to make sure that he was happy. Because no matter what he did or how mean he could sometimes be, in the end he was like her older brother, and he was always there for her.

"I don't know…she doesn't deserve the second chance, but she's what makes Inuyasha happy, and I owe that to him." She said and Ayame sighed realizing at that moment there was nothing she could do that would change Rin's mind. She wasn't going to understand fully what went on in her mind. She sighed and turned around wanting to get dressed.

!

!

!

19

It was almost five in the morning when she had gotten herself completely dressed. She took a deep breath approaching the mirror in the bathroom for the first time. She smiled at her reflection, but of course all she could see was a blurred blob. She couldn't see anything with her reading glasses on. She just put them on in hopes that she'd be able to catch the full picture. She was always walking around with her reading glasses before her change, now she barely used them to even read unless she was alone. She quickly took them off and then looked at herself. She was dressed like the old Kagome. Her hair in a strict dark immaculate bun, her face bare of makeup, and she had on just one of her average old dresses. She paired them with one of her flats, it was a bit shapeless, something she hadn't noticed till now. The hem ended a bit higher than her ankles, which she found extremely unflattering and unattractive, but she was going to wear it. It was all in her plan.

But there was actually a deeper want than just trying to persuade Sesshomaru to lose interest in her. She was trying to find herself, she felt as if she lost something over the past couple of weeks. She was hoping that returning to how she used to be would help find it, but now at that moment, as she was staring into the mirror, she wasn't feeling what she had hoped she would. All she felt was embarrassment like she was wearing a costume that made her feel inadequate. What she thought she'd get from this was a feeling of security, to finally get back to the old her.

She sighed deeply as she looked somewhere else other than her reflection, she was kidding herself. She couldn't do this. She couldn't go back dressing like the old Kagome. She hated how she used to dress. She liked the minimal attention she got from dressing that way, but she preferred how she looked now. Did that make her shallow or conceited? She pushed a hand over her hair making sure everything was in place. She didn't bother looking at herself again; she instead left the bathroom turning off the lights.

Maybe there was a better way to go about doing this? Maybe it was time to be brave? Tell Sesshomaru she didn't want to go to the dinner with him face to face, stop trying to capture something that was long gone. She was beginning to realize that what she wanted to find was just the overwhelming feeling of comfort. Was it possible that now, in such a small amount of time, she had changed, that this was the real her now? In the end, she could seriously say she didn't care about any of this. She couldn't care less about the way she dressed, or the dinner, all she cared about was Inuyasha. She didn't even want to go to the meeting this morning, and she didn't care how she dressed to it either. So it didn't matter what she wore when she looked in the mirror, or how much she wished she could go back to the past, because in the end he was the only thing that surrounded her thoughts. She wanted the old her back, because she wanted to go back to a time when she didn't know anything about this feeling she was having. Back to the time where all she did was work, and the only thing she had to look forward to was her goal of climbing the corporate ladder. Now all she looked forward to was seeing him, and in all honesty the feeling she had towards him was something of pure joy, something she'd never wish away, but after all that happened, it had quickly and rapidly turned into just sadness.

She would do anything to take back what she had done. Anything to make things better again, and even if Inuyasha had told her he didn't have the same feelings for her, she'd still do anything to go back to the time where he didn't hate her. She could take it. She could love him all her life and never get anything from it. She truly could, because it would be ten times better than what was going on now. And when she was alone, like she was now, that's all she could think about, but she deserved to be alone. She deserved to feel this way.

She could already feel tears come to her eyes, and she quickly crawled back to her bed. She wasn't going to the meeting today. She couldn't, as much as she wanted to see him, was the equal amount of pain that came to her when she realized that he'd never forgive her. She had once thought knowing he didn't love her back would tear her apart, but this was much worse. She put her head into the pillow knowing that only a few hours ago if he admitted he didn't love her back she'd still get to see him. He would still talk to her…smile at her…do all the things he used to do, but now all that was over. Now he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

"Just be my secretary…" She whispered as she pushed her head back into the pillow. She took a deep breath knowing she was going to cry again when without warning the door to her room slammed open. She looked up and widened her eyes when she saw both Rin and Ayame standing at the doorway. She got up wiping at her cheeks.

"What the hell is this?" Rin asked while holding up a crumpled piece of paper in her hands. She was going to say more when she witnessed Kagome. "Wait…what the hell are you wearing?" She asked. Kagome was standing up staring at them. Ayame could tell she had been crying, but she didn't comment on it.

"Uh…I…you gave my clothes back." She said while stepping forward. She was going to hug her but she realized when Rin rolled her eyes and stepped further into the room, she wasn't in a very pleasant mood. "I'm going to change." She said again but Rin ignored her. "Hey…did you get my message…I left you a message. I wanted to…"

"Kagome save it…" She said interrupting her. "I'm not here to forgive you and be friends." She said and that took her off guard. Before she could say anything else she pulled up the crumpled piece of paper. "What is this…you left Sesshomaru a note."

"He was supposed to…it's private." She said wanting to get it from her, but Rin rolled her eyes and discarded it on the floor behind her. Kagome walked over to it wanting to get it.

"How private can it possibly be…you taped it on his door." She said and Kagome straightened it out. She knew she should have told Sesshomaru face to face, but she wasn't sure if she could. She didn't have the mental stability to see Inuyasha again, and here Rin was making her feel even worse. "Listen Kagome…I don't know why you wrote the note. If it's to get on my good side but…"

"No…it's not because of that." She said quickly. Rin obviously thought the reason she was telling Sesshomaru she didn't want to go to the dinner was because she was trying to get on good terms with her. "I just…I don't want to go to the dinner anymore, not with anyone." She admitted and Ayame looked to Rin to see her reaction.

"Well…" She said as Kagome rose up slowly. "You're going to that dinner, and you're going with Sesshomaru." She stated. Kagome seemed shocked by that.

"What…"

"Listen…I'm still so mad at you. But…I have a reason for all this." She said and Kagome shook her head.

"Rin…I seriously…I don't want to go to the dinner, and I defiantly don't want to go with Sesshomaru?" She said, but it didn't make Rin any happier, not that that was her intention. She still seemed aggressively mad, and she had a feeling that there was nothing she could do that would make her happier. Even if she told Rin that she had no romantic interest in Sesshomaru, she'd still be upset, besides she had a feeling she already knew that. "Well then…why are you here?" She asked bluntly.

She knew she owed Rin everything, but she really didn't need her to stand there kicking her while she was down. Rin just stared for a moment before grabbing the spare key card from her satchel. She tossed the little card on the bed then looked over at Kagome. "I gave you back your clothes…I'm sorry I took them, and if I knew you were going to wear them again. I would have never given them back." She said honestly. Kagome sighed staring past her.

"Is that why you're here…to tell me that?" She asked and Rin shook her head. She looked to Ayame for a moment. Almost as if they were having a short conversation she wasn't invited in on. The conversation lasted only seconds, because out of nowhere Rin turned around to face her again.

"When I came over…well that time you said in the message….you meant that? You're not happy that I…I didn't help you." Rin stuttered and Kagome stared at her. Knowing exactly what she meant. She was asking if it was true. If she really wished Rin had never given her the makeover. Of course after today, she knew that wasn't true, she was grateful to Rin…she didn't want to go back to how she was, but in the same note, she wanted to go back to a time when she didn't have to worry about this. When falling in love with her boss was the last thing on her mind.

"No…no I didn't mean it." She said. "You helped me…I was just…" She stuttered while going back to her bed and sitting heavily. "I mean look at me…I must have been crazy…" She mumbled and Rin smiled slightly at that. "But you're still mad at me?"

Rin sighed loudly. "Well…well yeah Kagome…you sort of screwed me over…made me seem like an idiot. Here I am trying to get Sesshomaru to ask me to the annual dinner, and he already has a date…a date with you…you were suppose to be my friend…I didn't help you so you could stab me in my back."

"I know…I know… and I seriously, you have to believe me. I feel so awful…" She said and Rin walked over to the small desk in the corner. She sat down on it waiting for Kagome to finish. "He said it was all business, and I was so naïve…I made a mistake. I thought…I guess I was flattered, but after all that stuff happened with Inuyasha…"

"I know…" Rin said… "You don't have to explain anymore to me. I completely understand, but that doesn't mean I can forgive you. I don't think I can, but I sincerely want you to be with Inuyasha. At first I might have wanted it for all the wrong reasons, but now…"

"Yeah, but he doesn't even want to look at me. And for good reason, I think that ship has sailed. That's why I'm dressed like this…" Her voice began to crack with obvious emotion. "And that's fine, that's why I left the message…that's why I want to go back to how I was…because he's gone, and he's never going to forgive me, and he probably doesn't feel the same about me…and that's why I took the job with Sesshomaru, because of that…because I embarrassed myself, embarrassed him, and stabbed him in the back…"

"Yeah…yeah…that's all true…it is." Rin said stopping her rambling. "I don't know what's going on in Inuyasha's head, I really don't, but I've known him forever. He cares about you."

"Yeah, but not in the way I care for him…"

"That's not true Kagome…" Ayame said this time. Kagome looked up at her. "I actually believe Rin…he likes you…"

"If he didn't… then he wouldn't have been so mad when he saw you with Sesshomaru, he wouldn't even have been there to witness it. He drove all through the night for you."

"Oh yeah…" Kagome whispered. Her eyes were glossing over with tears. "Well…guys…thanks. I know you're super mad at me, and you don't have to do this, but…I can't. I'm done grasping for invisible straws." She said and she looked down before the tears could fall. "I'm trying to make things right, then make peace with everything." She got up looking up at the clock. It was almost time for her to go, but she didn't want to. She wanted to go back to bed.

"Well I'm sorry Kagome…" Rin said. "But you don't have that choice." She said and Kagome looked up. "You may not think Inuyasha likes you, and maybe he doesn't. Maybe he's angrier at you than I am, but I owe it to him to make things right, and if you love him, then you must be willing to try. I can help you. I'll help you, because I want to help him, but you have to know you're the reason why he's this upset…so no…you don't have a choice…you_ have_ to make things right." She paused for a moment before going towards her drawers. She opened them up looking for some of the new clothes she had bought her. "So take off those clothes…" She said while pulling out a tube skirt, and a silk scarlet red blouse. "You'll wear this today…and you won't tell Sesshomaru anything, you'll act completely normal." She said.

Kagome looked down at the skirt. She thought it was a bit too short; it looked like it was about mid thigh…she didn't think it was smart to argue with her. "I have a question…if you want to help me and Inuyasha, then why do you want me to stay with Sesshomaru?"

"Because…" She said... "I have a plan…and it evolves you going to the dinner, and if you don't go with Sesshomaru, you won't go at all." Kagome thought that over for a moment, she then wanted to ask another question but Rin looked at the time. "Come on Kagome you're going to be late…Ayame can you run down to the limo….Inuyasha's probably waiting for her. Tell him we're going to take her." Kagome turned at that…she was really about to interrupt but Rin pushed her towards the bathroom. "We took Kouga's car…everything will be fine…"

!

!

!

19

He didn't know how he felt about Rin forgiving Kagome. He understood in the end it was none of his business. If Rin and Kagome were on talking terms more power to them, but he was nowhere near forgiving Kagome. He didn't even see the situation as something that was worth forgiving. He just wanted to end any personal relationship with her all together. He knew now that Rin and Kagome talking would force him to see her more, maybe he'd start thinking about actually speaking to her, but he didn't see that happening. He drummed his fingers against the table; he was conflicted with the idea of it. He was of course extremely upset about what had happened between them, but he couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of relief that came afterwards.

He had been so hurt yesterday, and he didn't understand why completely. It took awhile for him to realize the reason. Of course he was mad that Kagome had accepted a dinner invitation from him when she had already been asked by his brother. But he knew normally, if it was any other person he wouldn't care, but it was her, and it hurt so much because he felt something for her, something deep.

She had said she loved him…that sat heavy in his head. He couldn't even begin to dissect how he felt for her, but he now understood why he felt relief. He knew deep down it was because he didn't have to deal with it. The longer he was angry the longer he didn't have to admit his feelings for her. The initial frustration he felt, he still had it now. He hadn't talked to his brother when he entered the building, and he wasn't planning on doing it now. He was just on time today, and Sesshomaru was talking over something with their father.

He was in his own little world just thinking. That's all he did now, think about her. She stayed on his mind constantly. He didn't notice Sesshomaru coming back to his seat, and his father sitting down. They still had about twenty minutes before the meeting actually start. His father had tried getting his attention several times, but he didn't budge. He just looked up and once he was done speaking he looked down again, lost in his own world. He was beginning to think that maybe he was making a huge mistake by not forgiving her. of course it would be too soon for him to do it now. He was still so overwhelmingly angry, but later. He didn't want to wake up weeks, months, or years from now and regret skipping out on the only woman that made him feel this way? He thought about that for a moment, so lost in his own world, he didn't notice the door opening on his right.

As soon as she entered all eyes went to her, all eyes but of course his. She was extremely relieved to see only the Takashi's in the room; that meant she was still early. She pulled down her skirt quickly before walking forward. She smiled over at Inutashio… "Sorry I'm late…one of those days." She said and he gave her a reassuring grin, but he just continued staring at her. It was like she had a horn on her head. She ignored it and looked over at Sesshomaru, wanting to say hello, but he was staring at her as well. She looked down, checking if something was wrong with her clothes. She seemed like she was all in order, but she didn't look at herself before leaving the hotel. She was in a hurry.

She walked past him deciding to put her things down, as soon as she walked over to_ his_ side, her heart began beating, and that unbelievably sad feeling sunk in again. She would usually sit next to him, but she knew he wouldn't want that, so she left a space between Sesshomaru, and two seats between him. He had looked up at that point, and when he saw her all his thoughts disappeared.

The first thought that came to his head was how gorgeous she was, but that was the usual for her. She had on his favorite color, but that's not what caught his eye. What really had him staring was the fit of her clothes. Her skirt seemed to hold on to her hips before stopping only mid thigh, and though it was cold outside, she had no stockings to combat the weather. Instead she had on knee length black boots. Her blouse was unbuttoned right before her actual breast, and tucked at the waist. She had her hair down completely. It was just loosely falling down her back in big bold waves. She didn't seem to notice, which was the usual for her. Her clothes usually faked modesty, but not today, instead they mocked business attire.

She didn't know rather she should say hi to him or just sit down and ignore him. She decided to just wave his way. When she turned to face him her stomach went completely warm as her blood got extremely cold. He was staring at her, she put a hand up, and just like that he looked away, for some reason that hurt her a lot. She tried not to show it, but when she noticed Sesshomaru and Inutashio still looking she stood straight and quickly left towards the door. They all watched as she left, and when she was gone Inutashio sat up.

"So uh…" he said and Sesshomaru turned to face him. "One of you…which one of you is taking her to the dinner?" He asked while distracting himself by straightening out stacks of paper. He seemed at odds by something, obviously he noticed Kagome's appearance, and he was just slightly taken aback by it.

Before Sesshomaru could say anything Inuyasha interrupted. He asked something concerning the clients coming in. His dad turned to face him, obviously pleased Inuyasha was finally taking some interest.

!

!

She stared at herself in the mirror, sighing as she buttoned up her shirt to the very top. She realized how ridiculous that looked before unbuttoning one button and then stepping back. She pulled up her hair putting it in a bun. Of course everyone was staring at her, she looked like a slut. She should have looked in a mirror before going in. She pushed her skirt down slightly then turned around leaving the bathroom. As soon as she opened the double doors the room got quiet again. Inuyasha intentionally looked the other way, facing his papers. She was supposed to be nothing more than a secretary to him, but he couldn't even bring himself to speak to her. She went back to her spot, and when she did Sesshomaru leaned towards her.

"You look remarkable today." He said, and she turned to face him.

"Thank you…" She said while thinking of what else to say. "You look amazing too." She said, but she hadn't even looked at him. He stuck an eyebrow up, realizing something was bothering her. He was going to ask her directly when he realized her eyes going towards his brother. He groaned suddenly. What the hell was it going to take for her to get over him?

Inuyasha hadn't even acknowledged her existence, but last night he let her sit in his room when she was feeling under. He rolled his eyes as he thought about those stupid stories she told about her backwards town. As if that wasn't enough he took her to fucking dinner. He wasn't even expecting sex, though he had really wanted it, but she was still obsessed with his stupid brother, as if she hadn't cried enough over him. He just didn't get it. He thought maybe after the trip was over, when she was in his district working for him. She'd get over him.

"Thanks…" He said and she nodded still staring at Inuyasha. "So I take it you're feeling better this morning?" He said and she threw him a quick look. Her hair was out of her face, and with just one good look at her, he knew he was making a good choice by pursuing her. She was perfect.

"Yeah…much better, thanks again." She said, before rising from her seat and walking closer to Inuyasha. He had just stopped talking to his father about business, so maybe that was her entrance to do the same. She couldn't believe the extreme need she had to speak to him. Sesshomaru watched in utter annoyance as she pulled up a seat near him. She went out of her way to rotate the chair to face him completely.

"Hi…" She said and he gave her a quick glimpse before looking down at his papers. He really didn't like this. he really didn't want her this close. His head was filled with thoughts about her, but now his senses were too. "Uh I'm sorry I'm late…"

"I don't care…" He stated bluntly, and just like that she felt like he jabbed a knife through her heart.

"Yeah…of course…I know…." She said looking away. She stared at the table searching for things to say. "I just wanted to know if there was something you wanted me to do."

"Do what you usually do." He said. he was still looking away from her. He wanted her to leave, and he wanted to tell her to do so, but he realized how ridiculous the whole thing was. He was mad but he needed to hide that, she was still an employee. Well she was until the end of the trip. That made him even angrier…did she have feelings for his brother? He remembered her telling him why she had asked to switch branches, but still he was already angry enough about the dinner thing, then she had to do that as well. He took a deep breath trying to hide his frustrations. "Actually, can you write notes, type them out and send them to me." He asked her, and she nodded. "Then maybe if there's any other documents that need retouching or going over you can do that. I want the notes by tomorrow and the documents tonight." He said and she just nodded again.

"Of course…" She said and he turned to face her. She was looking away from him. She seemed a bit lost. It reminded him of last night. How sad she was, he knew she would cry when he left, and he couldn't believe how much that affected him. He didn't want her crying…he really didn't. He didn't even want her sad or upset.

"Or I don't know…" He said after awhile… "You don't have to actually type up the notes…" He said and she looked up. He took in her gorgeous face. He couldn't believe this girl loved him. He really couldn't, she was all he ever wanted in a woman, it was a strange thought, but it was the first one that came to him.

"Thanks…" she said silently and he looked away from her.

"It's not for your benefit…" He told her and she nodded again realizing that. "It's to save paper…" he said, though it was actually for her. Everything he did was for her these days.

"Well thanks on behalf of the paper…" She joked and he narrowed his eyes slightly not finding it funny at all.

"Kagome…" he stated and she turned her unusual blue eyes on him again. He was going to say something extremely rude. Something along the lines of demanding her to go back to her seat, but when he saw her, the thought disappeared. He just stared at her, and she never dropped his stare. He could feel his heart pick up and the overwhelming need to bend over and kiss her. He was having it a lot lately, and he knew if he acted on it, he wouldn't regret it. When he kissed her for the first time his thoughts disappeared, something went wild in him. That never happened with anyone else. He kept holding her stare for a moment longer till the doors opened; he switched his glimpse to the door. A few men walked in and everyone rose from their seats. She was a bit delayed and extremely upset that someone interrupted whatever it was they were doing.

She turned to face them, she shook their hands when they approached, and as they spoke to Inutashio she turned to face Inuyasha again. With whatever just happened she was hoping she could rekindle it. She had _hope_ again, maybe Rin was right, but when she faced him he was quickly gathering his things. "What…where are you going…?" She asked and he didn't spare her a look.

"Take notes…" He stated before rising from his seat and heading to the door. His dad turned to face him as he left. When he was gone he turned to glimpse at Kagome. She seemed as surprised as everyone else, and all of a sudden overwhelmingly sad again. She pushed herself deeper in her seat letting everything soak in. All her hopes dashed, even if he did care for her…he still hated her, and she deserved it.

!

!

!

19

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I tried posting this one quick, but I couldn't end it on a good place. Please review and tell me your views!


	20. I quit

Chapter 20: I quit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

!

!

!

_A few weeks later_

She quickly saved and exited the file. She opened up the internet and logged on to her email. Her eyes kept drifting back to the time on the corner of her laptop screen. She wanted to quickly get her notes to him before he found something better to do. She hadn't talked to Inuyasha in person for weeks now. He rode with his father and brother to every meeting and town. She had to ride with Rin and Ayame which was a bit unusual because Rin hadn't fully forgiven her yet, so they didn't really talk. She'd usually enjoy that, but given the circumstances she'd actually do anything to have Rin talk to her again.

Inuyasha hadn't gone to the meeting this morning. Which was the only reason she was getting the opportunity to see him. She only communicated with him through email and he didn't really reply back, he just listed things, and left one word demands. And when she tried to speak to him during the meetings; he made it more than clear he didn't want to have anything to do with her. She had been trying to win him back, but he didn't seem interested. Rin said if she followed her directions she could gain back his trust, but it didn't seem to be working. She wore everything Rin told her, she let Rin do her hair and makeup, but he always looked away when she walked through the door. He didn't seem fazed by any of it.

She quickly sent him some of the notes and files he missed today. She didn't know why he wasn't at the meeting, but she hoped he'd be in his room. The anticipation of seeing him made her heart skip a beat. Her blood began scorching and she couldn't stop the rumbling of butterflies that went crazy in the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath trying to settle her emotions, if he was in his room, it would be the first time she had a face to face interaction with him in a while. She knew he'd be mad at her, but at least she'd get to talk to him. It hurt her deeply to know that he went through such great lengths to avoid her. He left each town early with his parents and brothers. He went to meetings extremely early to catch a ride with Sesshomaru and his father. It was all a bit extreme; it told her that she was severely underestimating how upset Inuyasha was with her.

She rose from her seat and gathered up both the hard copy of the notes she had taken and the files his dad passed over to her. She still had on a black pair of high-waisted slacks and a red button down blouse tucked into them. Rin had picked out her clothes; she had also bought new ones. She did everything Rin instructed her to. She incorporated an insane amount of red into her wardrobe because it was Inuyasha's favorite color. She wore her hair down because according to Rin Inuyasha liked it when she did. She did everything that should of gotten his attention but it didn't. He was still so angry; when she tried sitting by him, he never spoke. He just stared down at papers. When he wanted her to do something he'd just send an email. It was as if he was afraid to even make contact with her, it confused her, saddened her, and upset her all at the same time.

Today was going to be different, she kept telling herself that. She wasn't going to back down when he answered the door to his room, she was going to finally speak to him. She grabbed the papers and headed to the bathroom. She set them down on the sink and stared at herself. Her hair was down her back like usual. Her blouse was a very dark red with black round buttons. The slacks cinched at her waist and widened out at the bottom. She had on black ankle heels and dark red lipstick to match the shirt. She reached into one of the cabinets under the sink to grab the lip stick. The whole outfit was very eye catching and purposely accentuated her shape. Something Rin knew Inuyasha would like. She reapplied the lipstick and pushed some of her thick black hair out of her face. She took a deep breath grabbing her papers and heading to the door. She hoped he'd react positively to her. Sometimes Rin would ask her what Inuyasha's reaction of her was. And she had to always say he didn't really look at her, but now she'd be able to really see it. She wasn't too great at analyzing what people thought about her, but she'd try.

She opened the door to her hotel room and started down the hall towards Inuyasha's. She wondered a lot during the meeting what he could be doing. She hoped he wasn't sick. As she got closer she could feel her stomach twisting and added adrenaline rushing through her veins. She didn't understand why she got herself so nervous. She knew it wasn't healthy. If he didn't take to her she could feel her hopes dash down dramatically, yet she kept steadily building them up. For the last few weeks she always came into every meeting with hope. Hope that he'd smile her way or tell her she looked gorgeous like he used to, but each day he looked away right as she entered. She hoped that he'd be in the limo when they went from town to town or to every morning meeting, but he never was, but still she had high hopes. She felt like just washing off all her makeup, it wasn't healthy for her to build her hopes this high just so they could get dashed. But she knew she couldn't help it, she'd always do it, no matter what she wore or how much she wished she wouldn't. She loved him too much to just let it be over. She couldn't even fathom it.

She stopped at his door and walked slowly up to it. She gripped tightly at the pile of papers as she mustered the confidence to just knock on his door. Like always she could tell the door was already open. She could just push it and go inside, but she knew better than to do that. Instead she'd have to force herself to calm down. She gave herself a little prep talk. Telling herself even if he was annoyed or angry she'd just say it was business. She had a valid reason to be at his room now disturbing him. She knew she was probably the last person he wanted to see, but he needed the papers and it was her job to give them. She pushed the bundle of papers against her chest before lifting her arm to knock on the door. When she did the door opened a tad bit, but she reached forward and closed it. She didn't want him thinking she was intruding; she was his secretary and nothing else. Secretaries did not just let themselves in their boss's hotel rooms. She knocked on the door again but nothing happened. She thought maybe he wasn't there. She bit down on her lip as disappointment sat in. She should have just turned and left, obviously he wasn't there, but for some reason she stayed rooted in her spot. She didn't want to just give up on it. It would be the first time she interacted with him in a few weeks; she so desperately wanted to see him. She fixed her hair once more and stepped forward. She was about to knock again when she felt someone grip her shoulder. The feeling scared her to no ends and she screamed and jumped before turning around.

He had been standing behind her for awhile now. He ran to the store and was coming back when he saw her. He was planning to back track and leave again but something had him standing there. It was of course the same thing that had him avoiding her. For the last few days all his thoughts evolved around her. He had decided he was making the biggest mistake of his life. He wanted to desperately forgive her. But he couldn't see himself doing it, and he couldn't go back to the relationship they had before. In just a couple days she'd be on his brother's arm at the dinner, and then in a few short weeks she'd be gone, in another city working for his brother. So he couldn't see any way of going back to how they were before anyway. Not when the thought of her with Sesshomaru sat so prominently in his mind.

She had a hand on her chest trying to steady her beating heart. When he saw her fully his feelings raged and that anger he thought was gone came back. He had his hand on her shoulder and even though he felt a mixture of anger and jealousy he also felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt come over him. She had on red again; everything she wore lately had his favorite color immersed in it. She had bright red lipstick making her full lips pop. Her dark blue eyes shined under black eyeliner and her skin seemed unimaginably flawless. She was wearing more make up then usual which was the norm for her lately. It made her extremely perfect. It also had his brother taking even more of an interest and the client's as well. It seemed like whenever she came to a meeting she dressed to impress, he never looked at her initially. He waited till she was looking away to do it.

But now he was looking at her fully, her dark blue eyes widened when she saw him. Her perfect face scrunched into a terrified look, but as she let reality sink in she realized who it was, and her heart continued beating rapidly for a different reason. Her blood ran hot and she held her breath for a moment. He didn't say anything he just took in her face then looked past her towards his door. He wanted to go ahead and leave her standing there, but he of course wasn't going to do that. He did however walk around her to his door. She didn't say anything, she was too shocked. Too many emotions came bursting out at once.

He reached in his pocket grabbing his key card out and sliding it into the door. He could still sense her behind him but he didn't say anything. He was waiting for her to make the first move. He didn't see why he should be the one to speak first. She was the one standing at his door waiting for him, but she wasn't saying a word. It was all so odd, but it was Kagome, she was always a bit peculiar, but wasn't that one of the reasons he liked her. He opened the door leaving it open slightly he could feel her moving and he turned hesitantly to face her. "What do you want?" He asked bluntly. He could see the slight surprise in her expression but it disappeared quickly.

"I'm sorry…" She apologized, though he had no idea why. "I uh…you weren't here this morning." He raised an eyebrow that had her gulping. "I mean you weren't at the meeting. I brought some papers in. I also emailed…"

"Okay…I get it…" He said while pushing his door open. He widened it wanting her to go in. She didn't though she just stood there with the papers against her chest. He could see how tense she was. Her knuckles were a bit white and she waited in her spot like a scared child. "Go ahead and set it on the desk." He said and just like that she walked forward. He watched her as she entered his room, he almost didn't want to go after her. He didn't want to be left alone in a room with her. He had his eyes trained on her as she looked around. He hesitated taking her in from afar. His thoughts began to roam and those feelings came back in a rush, but this time they were purely physical. He walked into his room and set his grocery bag down on his dresser.

She hadn't placed the papers on the desk like he asked. She was instead standing in the middle of the room, the papers pressed up against her chest. He couldn't read her facial expression, her long black hair covered her face, but she was standing in the middle of the room just looking around. He closed the door behind him and just stared, waiting for her to say something or move, but she didn't. She just kept staring forward. He could see her tearing the corner of the papers little by little. She seemed so overly nervous, he had no idea why, and he couldn't bring himself to settle her. "Uh…the desk…" He said after awhile, and she turned to face him. Her eyes were widened and she looked over at the opposite side of the room taking in the desk he was referring to. She didn't move though. It didn't take him long to realize what she was staring at.

His suitcases littered the floor near the door. He was leaving today with his family again. There was no way he could spend hours in a limo with her, riding from town to town. He hated leaving with his family. They always left early and because his mom was still on the trip he'd always have to stop and go sightseeing. He hated it, he really only saw his family once for a few days a year, as soon as they stayed longer he could feel himself go crazy. He walked forward a bit and at the movement she turned to face him. "You…I can see you haven't unpacked yet?" She asked bluntly. It wasn't a conversation a boss and a secretary should be having, but he wasn't going to argue that aspect with her anymore.

"No…actually I'm getting ready to leave…" He said "The desk is right there…near the bed." He wanted her to hurry up and set the papers down and just leave. He wasn't going to start a personal conversation with Kagome, not anymore any way. She turned again to look at the spot he indicated.

"Sorry…" she mumbled while turning away from him and going towards the desk. "I just…" she hesitated suddenly. "So you're going to the next town right now…with your parents."

"Kagome…that's none of your business," he said and she nodded slightly. "If I need anything done I'll email you…"

"Everything's already done." She said. She could sense he didn't want her in his room, but she couldn't just sit down and allow that. It had been weeks, and she missed him like crazy. She could understand his anger, but it stung her ego and hurt her feelings to know he was trying so hard to avoid her. She couldn't bring herself to just set the papers down on his desk and just leave. She understood now why she was in a hurry to bring them to him. It wasn't just because she desperately wanted to see him. It was because she hoped maybe he'd begin forgiving her. Rin had forgiven her, not fully, but she was at least beginning to. "I just…I don't really understand…" she hesitated knowing if she said anything that had to do with their relationship then he'd dismiss it. "You'd rather travel with four other people then just…"

"Kagome…what I prefer to do or how I prefer to travel is none of your business."

"I know…" She said. At this point she was facing him again. He could hear the sadness in her voice. She also seemed extremely upset, likes something was bothering her. She obviously had something to say, the way she clutched at the stack of papers told him that. She was in no hurry to just leave. This was what he was afraid of. Though he had to admit he thought he'd be the one sadden to see her leave. He could see himself apologizing and forgiving her. "I just…it becomes my business." She announced while looking up at him. "I feel like it concerns me when you go out of your way to avoid me….honestly it hurts." She said and just like that his heart sunk. He didn't say anything he just stared at her. She was some ways away from him, but he felt the need to comfort her though he wasn't going to.

It was strange; he wanted to keep things professional though he couldn't. It was impossible, he didn't know how. If he couldn't bring himself to be alone with her because of emotional ties, than what the hell was he doing? He was lying to himself. "I know…" He said bluntly and she looked up at him again. I can't do anything about that…" He placed two hands into his pockets trying to think about what to say next. He had on slacks and a light blue buttoned down shirt. He hadn't gone to the meeting this morning so it had her thinking. Why was he dressed than? Apparently he had wanted to go, but changed his mind. He had the feeling that whatever it was it had to do with her. His hotel was surprisingly in order. She knew from sharing a hotel with him, he could be a bit of a slob. He never unpacked his clothes, but the ones he did wear were usually all over the place. He probably spent the morning packing up so he could leave with his parents.

"The best that I can do is…I can let you go." He said after awhile and he could see the confusion in her expression. "Kagome things aren't going to go back to the way they were…" He said. It was a thought he formed in his head a lot lately. "There not…so…I don't know…I know I'm not being professional, but I'm…I don't care."

Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach and she felt all her nerves die down. She was beyond anxious now. She was just depressed. "Okay I understand that. You're never going to forgive me…" She mumbled causing him to shake his head. This was a conversation he promised himself he'd never have with her again.

"I'm not doing this…I'm not." He said while stepping forward. He wanted to get the stack of papers from her, but he stopped short. "I have to get ready to go…if you have anything to tell me…you know if its work related you can email me."

"Okay so I can never talk to you face to face?" She asked and he looked away. "I can understand you not forgiving me…but…do you have to hate me."

"I don't hate you…"

"You can't even look at me…" She said. He looked down at the slight anger in her voice. She was looking away, but her face had turned red. There was a long pause and she sighed, that's when he noticed she was almost to tears. So this was the real reason she came here for. He understood now. "It took less than ten minutes to get to the meeting….at the last town it literally took five. You can't ride with me for five minutes?" She asked. He didn't say anything, but he knew what she meant. When they arrived in town he even rode in the morning from meeting to meeting with his dad and brother. "All I did was agree to go to a dinner with your brother…before you asked me…before you were even thinking of asking me. That's all I did, and because I liked you so much I agreed to go with you…"

"Yeah well you also neglected to tell me, and you snuck behind my back and took a job with my brother…so…."

"Because I wanted to be with you…because you told me you couldn't be my boss and be with me…." She said and he realized what she meant. It all always came back to that stupid promise he wanted her to keep. Because he couldn't decide at that moment if he wanted to be with her. It was so funny how right now at that moment he was one hundred percent sure. She stared at him waiting for his answer but he wasn't going to give it to her. In the same way she was becoming a bit angry so was he. He was trying to avoid this, why was she making it so hard.

"Can you get out?" He said calmly. He knew what expression she'd have at that moment. She'd be extremely upset, and as much as he hated the idea that he could be the one to make her cry. He was done tearing up his insides on the subject. It was simple, the reason why he was angry. He should have been able to forgive her, but he couldn't. It went a lot deeper than just actions and who and what. He knew if Rin could even speak to her then he should have been able to do the same but that wasn't the case.

He walked over to his bags. He was ready to place them in his dad's limo. When he felt her on his back, she was standing behind him. It made him so angry because his emotions spiked and they surprisingly weren't hostile, they were intense and heated. The norm when he thought about her or saw her, he could never get his feelings in order. "I didn't come to upset you." She whispered.

"Then why did you come?" He asked making her pause. When he faced her he was surprised at how close she was. He wanted to so badly put his arms around her. "I obviously don't want to see you. I've been ignoring you right…so why did you come."

"Because I needed to talk to you…" she whispered and he stared down at her. She seemed extremely upset. She had her head down, staring at the papers in her hands. "Because…I wanted you too…I wanted you to maybe someday forgive me."

"Well when then?" He said. "When are you going to give me the time to do that?" He asked. It made her look up and he placed two hands carefully on her shoulders forcing her to back up. "I don't know if I'll ever forgive you, but I know honestly that…we…we're never going to be together." He said bluntly. "I'm your boss for only a few more weeks…that's it. We don't have any type of relationship. We didn't have one before either."

"That's not true…"

"I don't care. I don't care if we had something. I'm not arguing with you, but it's not going anywhere….and if you can't handle that then you can go home. You can leave." He said bluntly. "If you want….you don't have to stay here."

She stared at him for a moment and he finally smelled those pesky tears, and of course he was the reason behind them. She looked away from him. "I can't…I can't just go." She whispered and he just rolled his eyes because deep down he really didn't want her to. "So what you're firing me?"

"You're quitting…." He said bluntly and she just nodded. "You say you wanted to be with me and you quit to work for my brother…" He hesitated not sure if he wanted to reveal how he really felt. "I'm not firing you…I'm just saying if you can't handle it. If you can't deal with this arrangement you can go. You can go at any time."

"Really…" She said as anger lined her voice slightly. She played with the stack of papers before lifting them. He never let his eyes leave hers. "Don't do me any favors…." She said pushing the papers harshly against his chest. He grabbed them taking a step back at the force of her push.

A few of them fell to the floor and she backed away wanting to leave. He had nothing to say to her. He just bent over grabbing some of the fly away documents. "It's not my intention to hurt you." He said, but she was on her way out. He paused for a moment as guilt came over him. He had no idea why, but it did. "Wait…" He thought she'd just ignore him but to his surprise she stopped near the door. She had her arms cross, no tears had fallen but he could smell them. She was surprisingly good at holding back tears. "I know how you feel…"

"Save it." She said. "You don't know how I feel…" she shrugged. "I'd leave…I know you want me to just disappear, and I would…but the dinners this weekend." He nodded for a moment. She went for the door knob. She knew she had gotten a bit angry, but she was already offended. Inuyasha was treating her like scum, and then he had the audacity….the thought made her feel angry and sad yet pitiful at the same time. "And remember I have a date with your brother…" She said smugly knowing it would enrage him. And it did, because whatever words of compassion he was going to say it got stuck in his throat. "And after the dinner I'll leave…."

"Sounds acceptable…." He said calmly. He watched as she opened the hotel door and left. He waited a moment just staring at the door. She was gone only seconds before his anger came through completely. He kicked the suitcases near him and took a deep breath. He was pacing momentarily but he still couldn't simmer down. He grabbed the chair near his desk and threw it. It hit the hotel's wall causing a highly noticeable hole where the leg pushed through. The chair dismembered as well and fell to pieces on the ground. That didn't calm him though. He felt like punching a hole in the wall, he felt like strangling someone, he felt so many things.

So for the first time he could defiantly say he had lost her. She'd go off and be with his brother. He stopped pacing to sit down on the edge of his bed. He had no idea how long it would take for the pain to disappear.

!

!

20

She quickly pulled out some money to hand to the taxi driver before slipping out of the cab. She had a huge smile on her face as she took in Kagome. Usually she didn't speak with her too much. She didn't want her thinking they were friends again, but after a few days of just coming over to coordinate her outfits, do her makeup, and just talk to her about Inuyasha. Things seemed a lot like how they used to be, and though she sometimes got a bit mad at the circumstances, she could literally say she had forgiven Kagome for the most part.

She went around to the back of the cab opening it up to get her stuff. She had a surprise for Kagome. She was one hundred percent sure this would make her extremely happy. She had been really depressed lately and nothing her or Ayame said or did could cheer her up. Usually she'd have something to say about the clothes she picked out for her, but now Kagome basically let them put anything on her. She never argued. She never really spoke at all. It was hard to stay mad at someone who seemed so down in the dumps.

She pulled out her suitcases wanting to put it in the back of the limo. It was around six in the afternoon and she knew Kagome would be getting ready to leave. She was very punctual when it came to time and scheduling. She grabbed a box from the back and with a huge smile she walked towards the open limo. Kagome was standing near the open the door, she looked extremely sullen. Her face an ashen gray, it made Rin's smile disappear completely.

"Kagome…." She said and just like that she looked up. She pushed her hair out of her face and faked a smile. She was wearing her trench coat, but Rin could tell she still had on something different from this morning. She was hugging herself and she put a hand up to say hi. She would normally ask her what was wrong, but something told her she already knew. Everything that sadden her revolved around Inuyasha. She probably saw him at the meeting again and he ignored her, that was usually the norm. Inuyasha was nowhere near coping with Kagome. Rin knew that, she knew Inuyasha. He liked to shove emotional things away instead of dealing with them.

She made her way to her and as soon as she came close she could tell she had been crying. She seemed to always be crying. She walked forward meeting her a little ways from the limo. Rin stopped thinking she'd do the same, but instead she went for her luggage. "Are you riding with me?" She asked knowingly. Usually Rin and Ayame rode with her, especially now that Inuyasha didn't want to. It was sort of a known thing. She knew this, she was just asking because something was bothering her, she didn't want Rin asking her what it was. "These are your things right?" She asked. It was another obvious question. She had seen Rin take them out of the taxi.

She grabbed a couple of the bags and turned around again going for the limo. Rin just watched her for a moment. She didn't say anything she just watched as she placed the bags into the back of the limo. She knew Kagome didn't want her to say anything, but she couldn't just let her mope around without knowing why. She had good news to tell her and she could tell Kagome wouldn't want to hear it in the current state she was in. "So uh….Inuyasha…" She could see Kagome tense at his name. "He ignored you again?"

"Uh no…he wasn't at the meeting today." She said and Rin threw her a confused look.

"Ok" Rin said with a short nod. She watched as Kagome closed the limo's trunk. "So why are you acting like someone stole your puppy." It didn't take an idiot to tell Kagome didn't want to talk about whatever had her upset. She never did.

"I'm fine…I'm just trying to pack everything up." She turned around to head into the limo. Rin followed and before she could say anything she moved around to face her. "Where's Ayame…?"

"She's riding with Kouga this time. Kagome you seem unusually sad today, if he wasn't at the meeting then what's wrong?" She asked and she just shook her head in response. Rin sighed loudly deciding to let the subject go. She still had great news. She hoped that would cheer her up. "Any way...I have good news." She said while going for the limo's trunk again. Kagome turned to watch her; she opened it up then moved some of her things around to get a rather large box. "Guess what this is?" Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion, but it just made Rin widened her smile. "First I should probably tell you the good news." She took the box with her as she walked towards the limo. The chauffeur was back in his seat so she had to set the box down and open the door herself. As soon as she did she picked it up and slipped it into the long limo seats and took a seat near it. It didn't take long for Kagome to do the same.

"Okay…" She said opening the box partially. Kagome had her eyes trained on it. She didn't say anything, but she was slightly curious. "So after you went to lunch with the Takashi's…" Rin mumbled Kagome tensed up at the mentioning. They really didn't talk about the time things went completely wrong. "I was super angry at you…and sometimes when I'm angry or sad I draw designs." She pulled out a piece of laminated paper from the box. "Well this time for some reason I drew a gown…and Ayame sent it to my mom behind my back…usually I'd be really angry, but my mom actually loved it." She sat up in her seat trying to pass the laminated paper to Kagome. She was sitting across from her just staring while she talked. She did however grab the paper when it was passed towards her. "She's putting it in her gown collection coming up and I got her to make the prototype in your size. Perfect for the dinner…"

Kagome looked down at the paper and widened her eyes. It was extremely well drawn and detailed. She could make out a sleeveless gown that plunged down at the breast. It was tight around the abdomen but fanned out at the hips to touch the floor. In the background was another drawing of the same dress but from the back. It seemed like it plunged down as well, it was so extremely extravagant, but almost impossible to visualize in reality. "Wow…" she said turning the paper around looking at the back of it. "This is gorgeous…you drew this…"

"I didn't draw it…" Rin said pushing the rectangular box on top of her lap. "I designed it…." Kagome looked up at her and she connected the dots. She was already beginning to scrunch up her face so she could say something. "What…you don't like it."

"No…no…I love it…I do, but it's…it's so revealing." She said. It made Rin roll her eyes and Kagome turned over the drawing to show her. "Look everyone's going to see everything."

"Kagome this dress was made for you." that made Kagome pause. "I didn't tell my mom what color I wanted it, but look…." She paused for a moment and opened the box's top. The dress was sitting in it's entirety in the box. It made her widened her eyes, because though she couldn't visualize it from the picture she also couldn't picture it in reality. But everything came together when she saw it lying in the box in a bed of tissue. She didn't say anything which seemed to be the reaction Rin wanted from her. "Look…look at the color." She said, but Kagome had already noticed it. It was the one thing that had her so stunned by it. The gown was the deepest color of blue, and although the color was just stunning to Kagome, Rin knew how it would look on her. Her eyes would pop, it matched the color perfectly. Her skin would glow, and when she walked out into the room, all eyes would be on her…how could Inuyasha resist?

"I don't know…" She mumbled, but she did move forward. The limo began driving at that moment and she backed up suddenly. She seemed like she wanted to touch the dress, but before she could Rin closed the box. Kagome let her eyes stare towards it, she wasn't planning on telling Rin this, but she decided it was worth admitting. "I don't know...I should have told you this, but I don't think I'm going to the dinner." Rin narrowed her eyes as she set the box down beside her.

"What…"

"Inuyasha basically fired me this morning." She admitted and it made Rin widened her eyes.

"Wait…what…" She turned around wanting to grab her phone when Kagome sat up again.

"Well…he didn't fire me. He just told me that I could just leave…that I could just go home." The thought had her stomach flipping again. Rin stared at her for a moment. She didn't believe the story completely, but she didn't say anything.

"Okay…so when did he say this?"

"This morning…" She nodded at that. She wanted to pry a little more, but what good would it do. From what Kagome was saying Inuyasha wasn't reacting to her like she hoped. He didn't willingly try talking to her, which only told Rin that she was completely right. Inuyasha did absentmindedly love Kagome.

"You said he wasn't at the meeting?" She said, but she just shook her head deciding to cast that aside. "Listen Kagome…I know what I'm doing. Inuyasha doesn't mean anything he says okay." Of course Kagome didn't seem to believe her. "Okay you can go, but I'll tell you this. If you leave, how do you expect to be with Inuyasha? It'll be the last time you'll see him. You're moving right?"

She looked down at her lap and just shrugged. "Maybe that's not too much of a bad thing. He obviously doesn't want to have anything to do with me."

"Okay…maybe that's true, but give it till the dinner. Trust me…if he doesn't forgive you by then, then you can go home. I'll even come with you and help you pack your apartment up." She said, but that didn't seem to calm her. "Listen I've known Inuyasha since I was born…it's hard for him to admit his feelings but I have a plan."

"I just think if I stick around I'm causing more damage than good."

Rin shook her head…"No…trust me you're not…you just have to listen to me…do what I say. For instance if Inuyasha wasn't at the meeting how do you know he wants to fire you?" Kagome paused at that and Rin waited patiently. She already knew the answer, so Kagome went to see Inuyasha on her own. "You see what I mean. Don't go chasing after Inuyasha unless I tell you too. I have this whole plan, and I can't tell you what it is, but you just have to follow my directions." Kagome seemed a bit unsure. She always seemed hesitant whenever Rin schemed up some shenanigan. "Now as you can imagine my plan doesn't include you getting fired, so you can't just go."

"Well I'll be leaving eventually anyway…"

"Yeah I know but after the dinner…" Rin said and Kagome narrowed her eyes. She had a strange feeling that whatever Rin was planning on doing it heavily relied on the dinner. She wanted so badly to know what she had in store, but she decided against it. It would just have her extremely anxious. She also didn't think Rin would tell her anyway, even if she begged.

"Okay…" Kagome mumbled looking down. She took a deep breath and looked around the limo. Her bag was sitting on the floor near one of the doors. She leaned off to the side and grabbed it. Rin watched as she pulled out one of her binders. So she was going to work, hopefully some things would smooth over by the start of the dinner. She let her eyes wonder to her phone sitting in her purse. She grabbed a hold of it and sent a quick message to Inuyasha.

She wasn't expecting him to text back so quickly, but when he did she sat up. She wanted to know what he told Kagome. She also wanted to know why Kagome went to see him this morning. She couldn't just openly ask Kagome, first of all she probably wouldn't answer and it would have her second guessing again. And that was the last thing she wanted Kagome to do. If something ended up wrong, if Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to forgive her then there was nothing stopping her from feeling guilty for the rest of her life.

She had only texted him 'Hi' yet he seemed to already be in a lousy mood. He wrote back 'Can't talk now, headache.' She just sighed and looked up at Kagome. She had her binder open and was writing something in it. She wasn't going to bother her, but she had a few questions roaming through her head. "Uh…I'm going to move down hered." She said making her look up automatically. "I have to call…Ayame so…" She just nodded and went back to working. She didn't seem doubtful. Rin watched her for a bit longer before scooting to the opposite end of the limo. She turned her body around so Kagome wouldn't be able to see her directly. She then called Inuyasha. He didn't answer till the second ring and when he did he didn't say anything. "Hello…?" she asked and she heard a grunt on the other line telling her he was there.

"Why can't you just say hello like everyone else…" She whispered loudly. She looked up at Kagome quickly, but she didn't seem to notice anything.

"Rin…I told you I have a headache." He said looking around at his own family. His little brother was playing some hand held video game while his father was off to the side with his oldest brother talking about clients. His mother was reading a novel across from him, and just a minute ago his father had been pestering him to listen in on the conversation. He'd decline overtly but his dad wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. The whole exchange was making him extremely aggravated.

"I know…but I have something really important to tell you." She said and he sighed telling her she could continue. "So the dress came in…the one I'm wearing to the dinner…I wanted to know what color your tie and button down was?" She asked and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes for a moment. He wasn't in the mood to go over what he'd wear for the dinner.

"I'm not…I'm not getting into that right now." He ran a hand through his hair. Rin nodded then sighed, she of course really didn't want to speak about the dinner. She was looking for an opening to ask him about Kagome. "You know what let me call you back."

"Wait…um…I'm not done." She said he didn't say anything and she knew he was waiting for her to continue. "So uh… I know you have a headache." She said. "But before I go…can I just squeeze another question by you." She whispered and he grunted again. She was still trying to rack up a way to ask the question on the tip of her tongue.

"Rin out with it or I'm hanging up the phone." He warned and she cleared her throat.

"Okay…okay…I got it you're in a bad mood, but um….I just have to ask…" her voice dropped to a whisper and Inuyasha sat up momentarily. He automatically didn't like the tone of the conversation. He turned off to the side to spot his brother, he was looking down at some papers, and though it didn't seem like he was listening in he knew his brother well enough. He had this overwhelming feeling that the conversation would have a lot to do with Kagome. He dreaded the idea of that. He was desperately trying not to think about her, actually anything that had to do with their situation. "So uh I know this is going to upset you, but…"

"Let me stop you right there." He said, his own voice had dropped down to a mumble. "I don't want to talk about it." He said telling Rin he knew exactly what she meant.

"Okay so you know what I mean then? Is it true you fired her?" She asked. She wasn't watching her tone and Kagome looked over at her. She hadn't noticed it though; she waited for Inuyasha to say something. "Hey…" She said when he neglected to answer.

"Rin…I don't know what she told you, but I didn't fire her." He said. He took a deep breath. "I'm not talking about this. It's none of your business; you have got to stay out of my personal life." He said and Rin narrowed her eyes.

"When has it been your personal life, you're the one who's been pretending she's nothing more than a secretary for the last few weeks, now everything's personal?" She paused waiting for him to speak but he didn't. "Any way you don't have any cause to fire her."

"I didn't fire her….I'm the one trying to make things professional, if she doesn't like it she can go. That's what I told her." He said and Rin took a deep breath.

"Seriously…why would you tell her that…?"

"I'm not talking about this anymore. If she wants to actually leave tell her she needs to run it by me first. She's still under contract."

"Okay….no wait…I hope you know you're making the worst mistake of your life. If you let her leave she'll be gone for good. She'll pack her bags and move away. The next time you'll see her she might be married to who knows…and you'll wish you got over this whole little stupid stubborn patch you're going through." He moved the phone away from him wanting to hang it up, but he never quite touched the end button. She had just reiterated everything that was running through his mind for the past few days.

"So I take it" he stated after awhile. "You've forgiven her now?" He asked and Rin was a little shocked by the question.

"Yeah…I guess I have. I'm not stupid enough to hold some grudge over someone I never had…think about it. If I can get over it you can too…"

"Rin stay out of it really…" He said and before she could say anything else he ended the phone call. She heard the dial tone and looked down at the phone. He was the only snag in her plan. She knew he'd hold a grudge for awhile longer, Inuyasha was incredibly stubborn, but she didn't think he'd still be this angered. She slipped her phone into her purse and turned forward. She noticed Kagome looking her way, but she quickly looked back down at her binder. She noticed at that moment that Kagome had overheard everything she had said.

"Uh…my mom…I was talking to my mom. She's firing one of her designers." She lied and Kagome looked over at her again. She smiled before looking back down at her work. She obviously knew Rin was lying but she didn't have the spirit at the moment to talk about it. Rin watched her go back to writing before sitting back in her seat. She was really hoping she wasn't making things worst.

!

!

20

(Rin heads into her hotel, around two in the morning)

She opened the door to the hotel room and peered in. The lights were on and sheets of papers littered the floors. She narrowed her eyes looking around at the mess and wondering where it came from. "Ayame" she called out, but no one seemed to be in the room. The woman at the front desk said she had already checked in. She pulled off her coat and set it down. She left the door opened wanting to bring the rest of her bags in. She turned around going for one of her suitcases when she spotted a few bags from a party store. She nosily peered inside and instantly the cluttered papers made sense. She grabbed hold what looked like a case of streamers.

She placed them back in the bag and headed towards a stack of invitations sitting on her bed. She didn't have to read through them to know who they were for. She just had to look at the huge '25' that littered the front. She picked one up and headed out of her room and towards the neighboring door to her left. She knocked a few times and waited for the door to open.

Before the person could say hello she squeezed herself into the room and just lifted up the invitation. "Who began planning for Inuyasha's birthday without me?" She asked incredulously. Kouga was standing near the door a bit puzzled at her intrusion. Ayame turned when the door opened; she was standing with Miroku at the computer. "Are you mailing these invitations out, they're atrocious."

"Thanks Rin…I stayed up for two nights designing them." Miroku said from his desk. Rin didn't seem fazed by that.

"Yeah…well they suck…and when are you planning on sending them out." She opened the invitation "…wait….when is this party? Inuyasha's birthday is in a few days?"

"Don't worry everything's under control." He said with a roll of his eyes. He was usually the one who set up the parties. He knew if Rin was involved she'd just make everything extremely refined and boring. Usually all he did was book a place and call up a lot of people. Rin had to have a band, catering, it all seemed like a waste of time and money. "I sent the invitations out a while ago…."

"How come no one told me…did anyone RSVP?" She asked incredulously.

"It's not that type of party Rin." Ayame said while taking a seat on one of the two beds. "Those are the extra invitations; we sent them out so people would know where the place is. All we need to do is decorate…it's going to be fun. Not too much work or…"

"I can defiantly see that…not too much thought or planning either." She mumbled which had Miroku rolling his eyes again. "So that's why you drove with Kouga over here… so you could plan this stupid birthday party…how long have you been working on this. A day…."

"Try over a month…the only reason why I came on the trip was to set up for this party." Miroku said and Rin narrowed her eyes. He could already tell she was going to say something smart regarding that. "If you don't like it then don't come…"

She ignored that statement. "Did you do any catering…?"

"No…we are just going to stop at a liquor store…" Kouga said and Rin rolled her eyes. She couldn't possibly deal with this and the whole Kagome and Inuyasha thing. First things first she needed to know when the party was. She looked back down at the invitation. It was planned for this upcoming Sunday at twelve A.M. That was Inuyasha's actual birthday; it fell on the weekend of the Dinner.

"Hold on wait…the dinners on Saturday…how am I going to be able to decorate if I'm at the dinner?" She asked and Miroku smiled knowingly which made her roll her eyes. "You think Inuyasha's going to want to spend all night at his father's dinner than party at all hours of the morning. When will he sleep…? All of this is really not thought up at all."

"Rin leave it alone okay…the invitations have been sent, the rooms been booked, everything's set. It'll be somewhat of a surprise party. Besides Inuyasha hates going to those stuffy dinner's he'll love to loosen up."

"In a tuxedo….?" Rin asked and Miroku just turned away from her. "I'm going to at least order some sort of catering…I'll call them tomorrow…shit so now I'm going to need something to change out of, oh and how about Kagome... the plan…Ayame, we have to get Kagome to lure Inuyasha to the party." She said quickly and Miroku turned at that.

"Wait…lure…I thought you were his date….I was just going to give you the address…"

"It's none of your business Miroku, but some of us have other plans that night…plans that don't concern you." She said and Miroku just gave her an annoyed look then went back to the task at hand. Ayame stared at Rin waiting for her to continue. "Why didn't you tell me…I told you what I was planning up…and you knew about this party thing…?"

"I found out late too…but I'm sure you'll think of something." She said which made Rin groan before turning out of the room. It was just something else to add on to her plate. She'd make it work though. She'd call the catering company see if they could whip something up in under a week. Then she had to run to the store and buy a tie and undershirt for Inuyasha that would match Kagome's dress, and then she needed to get herself a gold dress, which would be a challenge on its own. There weren't too many gold dresses that weren't heinous.

On top of that there was the possibility that none of this would work, and wouldn't that be a great birthday gift to Inuyasha. She stood at her door grabbing hold of one of her suitcases. She decided that if everything didn't work out at the dinner she'd just try to come up with some way to patch things up at his party. She'd also pick out a dress or an outfit for Kagome to change into as well. She took a deep breath, hopefully that didn't happen. She pushed in the remainder of her bags and headed to the bed closest to the door. She dropped down on it. It was already around three in the morning. Kagome would probably be getting ready for yet another meeting. How she managed to function with such little sleep was beyond her.

!

!

20

She hurried out of the elevator and to the fifth floor. She wasn't exactly late, but she wouldn't have too much time to actually set things up before the clients came in. She was so exhausted, she tried to give herself at least thirty minutes for a nap, but she couldn't sleep. She just kept thinking of the conversation she overheard Rin have in the limo.

It had been the only thing on her head for awhile, that and the argument she had with Inuyasha. She wanted to so badly know what he said. What was his reaction, was he still angry? Did he respond positively or negatively? Did he maybe change his mind, the idea in itself made her stomach begin turning in complete anticipation. She walked down the hallway to the waiting double doors.

She had her bag in her hand and she set it down quickly in order to fix herself. She had on a black tube skirt that fit snuggly on her waist. She held them up with a skinny burgundy belt that matched the black and maroon blouse she was wearing. Her hair was completely down and out of her face with a black hair band. She took a deep breath and picked up her bag before opening the door.

Like usual all eyes went to her as she entered. To her surprise so did Inuyasha's. He wasn't sitting at the table like usual. He was standing over his father and showing him something. He looked up as soon as the door opened but when he realized it was her he quickly looked away. He stumbled on his words slightly trying to regain his thoughts. His father wasn't too interested in what he was presenting any way, his eyes were on Kagome.

"I'll uh…we'll go over it later." He stuttered and Inutashio looked up at him.

"No…it sounds like a good idea. You lead today." He said which had Sesshomaru looking towards them both. Kagome on the other hand had taken her seat near him. It wasn't something she usually did, but lately she sat closer to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wasn't exactly speaking to her, especially after what she said yesterday morning. And she didn't like the isolated feeling of sitting in the middle of a conference table with more than two empty seats on both sides. She unpacked her bag like usual and ran through a folder of papers. "Good morning Kagome…" Inutashio announced which startled her. She looked up; Inuyasha had taken a folder of work from his father's view and made his way to her side of the table.

"Oh good morning…" She said with a small smile. He nodded and sat up as if he was going to say something else but Sesshomaru interrupted quickly.

"So Inuyasha's presenting to the clients today?" He asked calmly but he seemed excessively annoyed. "I  
>wish I had known ahead of time, because I do have something prepared." He said. His father sighed and turned away from her in order to speak to his oldest. She would have focused her attention on them but all thought disappeared when she heard the seat on her left move out. She turned quickly seeing him lay his papers down. Her heart began beating quickly but she didn't say anything. He sat down next to her and opened his folder.<p>

It made her extremely tensed. Why would he sit right next to her, after everything? After their initial argument, after the conversation he had with Rin? She had to admit she thought he'd be a lot more upset. The guilt that she'd been feeling for mentioning Sesshomaru in their latest argument disappeared, and now all she wanted to do was speak to him. She didn't know if he was opened to that? Maybe whatever Rin told him yesterday had him more opened to forgiving her. He turned a few pages and then looked over some papers. She turned to her right looking over at Sesshomaru who was still arguing with his father. She couldn't follow anything he was saying though, all her attention was on Inuyasha, she should have been getting herself ready for the meeting, but she couldn't focus. She had her peripherals on him. She kept turning pages in her binder carelessly while keeping her eyes on him.

The argument ended after awhile with Sesshomaru just carelessly agreeing with his father. He sighed and grabbed a hold of the packet of papers he had. He put them easily away before turning to face her. She had all of her attention on his brother. Her head was down but turned secretly to face him, he was sitting unusually close today. He usually sat a bit away at the end of the table alone. He had overheard some of his conversation yesterday in the limo; he got the overall jest of it. Inuyasha was still extremely upset with Kagome, and because of that she sat away from him. For some reason he had chosen to sit next to her today. It had Kagome staring hopefully, but he was guessing the only reason why his brother had chosen to sit near the end of the table was to have better access to the clients, but if that was so then he could have sat two seats away from her.

"Good morning…" He said wanting to get her attention. He didn't but he got his brother's attention. Inuyasha turned slightly to look towards him, wanting to hear the conversation. But his slight turn only had him looking directly at her. She looked down quickly, looking at the table and straightening papers. He obviously noticed the exchange but he continued the conversation. "You look gorgeous this morning, the usual…" He said and she smiled up at him half heartedly. She wasn't wearing much make up, but the little she had on made her dark midnight eyes pop.

"Thank you…" She said quickly. He nodded but he had already moved his eyes away from her and was looking up at his tense brother.

"So are you set for the dinner this weekend?" He asked and she nodded a bit, he could obviously tell she didn't want to speak. She wanted to instead focus all her attention on his undeserving brother. "I actually wanted to speak to you concerning that." He turned slightly to face her and she sat up noticing. It pleased him somewhat to be able to push Inuyasha to the edge, especially when he was the one pushing _her_ away. "If I could have your attention?" He asked and she turned to face him completely.

"Yeah…sorry…" She mumbled. He smiled reassuringly at her and at that moment one of the double doors opened allowing a few men to walk in. Inuyasha quickly got up. It was extremely premature making his father throw him a look, but a few seconds later everyone rose from their seats. They shook hands with the various people then took their seats.

She quickly went back to staring at Inuyasha who seemed to be gathering notes to present. Their father had the floor now and was introducing them and taking the lead. "So I thought I'd come pick you up at 9." Sesshomaru said and that stole her attention again. She turned slightly to face him. Inuyasha was of course listening intently; he was so involved with what Sesshomaru was saying he didn't notice his father calling for him to begin.

"Uh yeah nine sounds good." She said quickly. She went back to gawking at his brother when Inutashio excessive calling interrupted her yet again. She looked up at him; he was trying to get Inuyasha's attention. He was at the moment leaning closer to her then usual trying to over hear what her and his brother were saying. She narrowed her eyes in confusion before absentmindedly tugging at the sleeve of his light blue button down. He looked down at her with a mix of emotion that she couldn't quite diagnose, but it had her gulping and all her thoughts disappeared. It wasn't until he lifted an annoyed eyebrow did she knock back into reality.

"What…" he demanded rudely.

"I uh…I think your father…he's calling you." She mumbled he turned away from her quickly and Inutashio gave him a stern look. He understood immediately what his father wanted and he stood up in his seat waiting to begin. The whole exchange between them had Sesshomaru completely annoyed. He wasn't too defeated though; he had enough information to ward it off.

He let some time pass as Inuyasha took the floor. Kagome like usual seemed completely infatuated. He wasn't saying anything that was too profound, just stating facts. Inuyasha could be great at his job if he applied himself but he was nothing spectacular, nothing to gawk at. "Uh Kagome…" He said she gave him a quick look before setting her undivided attention back on Inuyasha who was passing out something to the clients. "It's about the dinner he said." And she nodded.

"Yeah…that's good…" she mumbled.

He rolled his eyes slightly at the reaction. "I uh…I couldn't help over hearing a conversation my brother had on the phone yesterday. I was wondering if everything was fine. I heard he might have asked you to leave the trip." That simple statement had her frozen in her spot. He let a small fragment of a smile show at her reaction. She turned to face him slightly and he dropped the grin for a concerned one.

"You heard him say that?" She asked and he nodded.

"Among other things, I'd love to fill you in on it all, but it's not exactly the time or setting for it." She seemed to agree slightly, but still concerned, "I was just thinking…if he's letting you leave you should go. You'll have more time to move out, settle in to the new city and…uh take the few weeks off for that family crisis you were telling me about."

"It's not a crisis." She reassured. "My older sister is getting married." He nodded though he didn't retain any of it.

"If you want I can have a contract faxed to you, I'll give you the extra time off with pay. So you won't have to worry about any of that." She turned again to face him. "If he's letting you go early as an employee the sooner the better, I can pick you up now." She seemed a little on the fence about that. He knew his brother had given her an ultimatum. It was of course a decision she didn't want to have to make. She loved him and if she left she didn't know when she'd see him again. He knew already that she was still deciding on if she would leave or not, but it would benefit him greatly if she did. She'd be away from Inuyasha and able to maybe get over him. He seemed like he might be on the eve of forgiving her, and he needed to try anything in his power to not allow that to happen. "Is there something wrong…I'm a bit hazy on why he's allowing you to go."

"It's nothing…" She lied. She was looking down at the table now and purposely letting her mass of hair cover her face. He didn't say anything he let his eyes follow his brother's moving figure. He was talking about statistics, he didn't seem very interested in what he was saying, but he had one simple idea, and with that their father was willing to change up everything and let him take the lead. The whole thing seemed idiotic, but he was tired of arguing about the obvious.

"Well whatever it is I think you should think about it, honestly…it will do more good than harm, you'll have some time to adjust, I mean you will be taking on a new position, you could get prepared for that."

"Yeah of course…I just don't know…I'll think about it."

"Of course, take all the time you need, just make sure if you do decide to go it's after the dinner. I do need a date." He joked and she just smiled half-heartedly. She turned to face the front again; he knew what she was planning. She was hoping that she could patch things up with Inuyasha. That was something that he could not exactly allow, so he moved his seat closer to hers and cleared his throat loudly. It got her attention but for a split moment it happened to also get Inuyasha's.

He finished whatever he was saying and his father moved in to take the floor. He went back to the other side of the table and sat down. He looked forward in what seemed like complete concentration but of course wasn't. All of his attention was on Kagome. He had to admit after what she said yesterday morning he was extremely upset, but after talking to Rin he had time to let some things soak in. She had been talking to Sesshomaru since he began his presentation. He told himself he shouldn't care. But of course he did, it enraged him to no ends, he tried to keep himself busy with actual work, but his thoughts kept creeping back to her. He was completely invested in her entirely and even though he had made a presentation he couldn't even focus enough to see if it had actually worked.

The conversation she had been having with Sesshomaru ended as soon as he took his seat which caused a bit of his jealousy to rage. She was now facing forward awkwardly; her stomach in knots just because he chose to sit down near her again. She stared forward at Inutashio but all her attention was on him and when he moved just slightly she sat up. It wasn't until the clients began to speak did she feel the need to say something. Maybe he was in a better mood? Maybe he forgave her a little, he did sit near her. She cleared her throat and leaned slightly to the side. "Good morning…" She whispered and he turned to face her a bit. She wanted to apologize for yesterday morning, but she knew he probably wouldn't respond to that. She wanted to ease things between them. "I thought your presentation was really convincing."

He didn't reply but he wanted to. He really did, he wanted to show that he wasn't fazed by what she said. He also wanted to take Rin's advice. He didn't usually hold grudges but for some reason he couldn't shake this one. And seeing her talking with Sesshomaru wasn't helping in the least. He did somewhat muster up a few words. "There were major holes in it."

To say she was shocked to have an answer was an understatement, but she managed to muster up a smile. She was of course gorgeous, when was she not? Her whole disposition made him feel guilty for some reason. He sort of wanted to apologize to her for what he had said during their argument. He knew this wasn't an acceptable feeling, but he couldn't help it.

"Well it seemed to do the trick. I think they'll sign." She whispered. He thought that over. He wondered sometimes why she went through such great lengths to win his affection. He understood that she cared for him, but after what he did to her yesterday he would have thought she'd keep her distance, but she didn't. He was beginning to understand the extent of how much she cared. He couldn't deny he felt something, after the damage he left in his previous hotel room.

He didn't say anything right away, but he planned to. It was as if his brother sensed they were on talking terms and he didn't hesitate to get her attention again. He called her name and she turned. He had no idea why that made him so angry. Maybe it was because he could still hear what she said before leaving his room yesterday. He had tried to let that go, especially after what Rin had said, but seeing her speak to Sesshomaru just made him even angrier. He kept telling himself it didn't matter like he had said before he would never have anything with her. At the moment Sesshomaru was informing her on something business related, it had nothing to do with what was currently going on. Of course that just heated him up more. It also reminded him that Kagome had agreed to work for him. It was one of the things that always held him back when it came time to put things behind him ultimately.

Their father had rested his case and called on Sesshomaru to take the floor. He was of course pleased and gathered his things before standing up. As soon as he left his spot she wanted to continue her conversation with Inuyasha. "So uh…about yesterday…." She mumbled. She wanted to ignore it, but she felt as if she should give him a brief apology.

"I'm trying to pay attention to this?" He lied. He had no interest in speaking about what happened yesterday, and at the moment he didn't really want to talk to her at all. Just seeing her speak with Sesshomaru reminded him why he had been angry in the first place.

"Oh…okay I completely get it. You don't want to talk about that …uh…" She searched her mind for something else to say. "So why present today…you usually don't create a presentation for the clients."

"I didn't mean that." He said which confused her slightly. "I mean I don't want to talk at all…so please." That halted her completely in her spot for a moment. She was struck confused again…it seemed…she could have sworn things were going good. She watched as Sesshomaru began on his usual topic about profit and increase sells. He didn't take any other approach when it came to convincing a company to sell out. She waited till the clients responded to take notes, but every so often she'd look up at Inuyasha who was just staring forward. Her feelings weren't really hurt from the outburst. She had enough cold shoulders from him to be able to keep her emotions at bay. She did wonder however, what she did wrong this time.

"Is something wrong?" She asked after awhile. There were times when it came to Inuyasha where she could never leave well enough alone, especially if it had to do with his attitude towards her or his feelings. That's what being in love with him did to her. It kept her over thinking and analyzing everything he did. It had her hoping he'd forgive her even when he made it clear he wouldn't. She just couldn't help being persistent, she didn't want to hear no. Not when at first, before any of this happened he seemed to genuinely care for her.

"Kagome…" He said sternly. It was a firm warning disguised as a whisper, he obviously wanted her to stop.

"I'm sorry I just felt like…well you didn't seem to be in a bad mood before…"

"Well now I am…I've told you already. You remember… I don't want this sort of relationship with you. If you can't accept that then…"

"I understand…I get what you said but I didn't know I couldn't even talk to you…" She mumbled interrupting him. She looked down at the papers in front of her as her heart sunk. She let her eyes skim Sesshomaru, his proposal still fresh in her mind. Obviously she couldn't do anything right, he was never going to get over what happened. He moved away from her slightly which stung her ego a bit more. She clenched her jaw and that feeling she had of complete anger came back. The same anger that had her spatting those uncharacteristically rude remarks yesterday morning before she left. "You don't leave me much choice you know…" She whispered. "How can you possibly be my boss if you can't even…?"

"I can speak to you but it can't be personal, and it can't be now…."

"Then when." She asked, he sighed loudly for a moment before putting his hands on a few of his things. She already knew he was planning to get up and leave. That's how he handled most of his emotional problems. She stood up before he could, causing Sesshomaru to halt whatever he was saying to turn and face her. A few of the clients did as well and she threw a fake smile their way. "Don't mind me…continue." She said while gathering her things. She leaned down to grab her binder. "Don't bother leaving I'll do it this time." He looked away from her as she organized her things. "And by the way…I quit…" She announced. He turned to face her, his eyes wide in alarm. He looked like he might have wanted to say something, but she had already turned her back on him…

!

!

!

20: next chapter is the dinner!


	21. Takashi annual dinner

**_Chapter_** 21: Takashi annual dinner/ you can't always get what you want

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

!

!

!

(The day of the dinner)

"So how has work been?" Rin asked as she began to apply Kagome's makeup. She didn't say anything, and she wasn't going to. She thought that Inuyasha would have already informed **her** that she had quit. But obviously he hadn't, and though she needed someone to tell all her problems too. She could not by any means tell Rin. If she did then she was one hundred percent sure that Rin would try to get her to stay. And that wasn't an option for her anymore. She had already booked her plane ticket. It was hidden away in one of her already packed suitcases.

Getting ready for the dinner was an ordeal that started extremely early in the morning. It was now about six in the afternoon and finally she was about done. Her hair was in a full wavy chignon, some loose strands framed her face nicely. All she needed now was lipstick, her dress, and she'd be done. "Uh…it's been great…a lot of hard work." She lied she hadn't been to a meeting in a week. She was just waiting for the dinner and after that she'd leave.

"Hey so I know I haven't been around a lot since we got here, but I've been super busy. I found out that Miroku and Ayame are setting up a shitty birthday party for Inuyasha on Sunday." Kagome just nodded but she didn't show any sort of reaction to it. "I hope you've been able to set up your outfits alone, I didn't get any calls."

"Oh I've been fine. I think I'm starting to get the hang of it." She said and Rin smiled while backing up to take in her face. She stepped to the side pulling out a napkin.

"Sorry a bit too much lipstick…" She passed her the napkin so she could dab some off. "Any way I couldn't believe I forgot his birthday was coming up. I guess I've been way into my own thing."

She nodded while thinking of something to continue the conversation. "Usually in the office during the annual business trip _he_ hires a few associates to take over things while he's gone, but he doesn't tell us who he puts in command." Rin threw her a weird look not understanding what the significance of the story was. "So I guess they weren't really in charge they were more like spies…" She said with a slight smile. "Well we'd eventually find out who they were because he'd give them the day off on his birthday each year."

"Oh wow that's not really smart on his part then." Rin said getting off of the bed to get the dress. "Anyway his Birthday falls on a Sunday this year so…I guess this sort of sucks for everyone in the office."

"Yeah kind of…they don't get to slack off this year. Um…I did get him a gift." She announced and Rin turned with the dress in her hands. "Can you give it to him? You are his date."

"You got him a gift? When did you get around to doing that" She asked and Kagome just shrugged.

"Awhile ago, it's one of the perks of being OCD. You plan for things months at a time." She said and Rin just stared at her. "I think he'll like it, but I got it before the whole Sesshomaru thing so I don't think he'll accept it from me now." She said and Rin shook her head.

"I'm sure he will…any way Inuyasha's party is a surprise and it's at twelve midnight…so…you can give it to him then."

"Rin…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Sure it is…I got you this cute dress to change into, it's crimson red." She said while quickly going back into the box. She pulled out a form-fitting dress that would surely end before her knees. She didn't even say anything about the length at all she just shook her head. "Come on Kagome it's all part of the plan. I can't tell you all the details, but you have to trust me. I have this matching clutch for you to put all your stuff in. I'm going to leave it in Inuyasha's limo. I'll put your gift in their too. Where is it?"

"Rin I really can't…" She mumbled, but at this point it was futile. She couldn't explain why she couldn't go along with Rin's plan without telling her she had quit and she wasn't in any sort of terms with Inuyasha. She just kept her mouth shut, what harm would it do any way. She'd put the dress, the matching clutch, and gift in his limo. It wasn't something she needed; she'd just go to the dinner and pretend as if she forgot. "It's in the closet." She said carelessly. It didn't dawn on her till later that Rin would find her packed bags there.

"You never unpacked. That's unlike you." Rin pointed out while grabbing a small blue box from the closet. "So what's in here?" She asked looking at the wrapping paper.

"It's an alarm clock." She said, but she didn't mention much more. Rin set the box down and went back to the gown.

"That's thoughtful, I'm sure he'll like it." She handed the dress over to her before walking over to the box and setting it to the side with the red dress. "Now in the red clutch the directions to Inuyasha's surprise party are written on a…"

"Rin…" she mumbled interrupting her. "Why would I need that?"

"Because I can't be the one to lure him to some strange place on his birthday, he'll know what's going on, and he hates surprises."

"Then why throw him a surprise party."

"Miroku told him before the trip he'd be throwing him a party."

"Yeah but apparently not a surprise party." Kagome argued but Rin didn't have a rebuttal. Why did Kagome have to argue about everything, why couldn't she just do what she said? This was her last chance at getting them together, and though she was sure she was over Sesshomaru, this was still her last chance to find out if that was completely true. A lot was riding on tonight, and even though she had kept both Inuyasha and Kagome out of the loop, she herself had been working extremely hard making sure everything was in order.

"True…" She said for a moment. "Ok it's almost seven; I have to get ready, so I'm leaving the dress here. I'll see you at the dinner." Kagome nodded while watching her turn and grab the dress, the gift, and the clutch. "I'm hiding these in the limo, behind the seat." She said making Kagome give her a reassuring smile. She returned it and then headed for the door. Whatever plan Rin had thought out seemed extensive and maybe a couple weeks ago she would have been all for it, but now, after last week's meeting and the argument, she was willing to just give up. It was like chasing something that was never going to obviously be. Leaving the trip was the best decision and it took a week of packing and planning to reassure that. She walked over to the dress for a moment. She desperately didn't want to go to the dinner, but she sort of owed it to Sesshomaru. After everything he'd done for her it would be rude to back out now. Though deep down that's what she wanted to do. She wanted to just grab her things and leave, but of course she couldn't. She had everything planned out, the usual. She'd get up extremely early on Monday morning; take a taxi to the airport and leave. It was the plausible and punctual thing to do, and she was almost always plausible and punctual. She had absolutely no idea why now all of a sudden she was dreading that one consistent aspect of her personality.

She sighed while picking the dress up and staring at it. In a perfect world she imagined going to the dinner with Inuyasha, but maybe cutting ties with him was the best choice. She walked over to the bathroom so she could finally put it on.

!

!

!

Later that night

He switched the flowers to his right hand before knocking on the door once more. He didn't sense any sort of movement on her part so he looked down at his watch in annoyance. He waited a moment then stepped forward, but before he could reach over to knock again, the door began opening. He waited for her to reveal herself but she never did, the door just stood ajar. "Kagome…" He said. He could sense her just on the other side but she wasn't coming out. It took everything in his power not to roll his eyes. "Kagome…I want to get to the dinner before ten." He said.

She didn't reply and he didn't think twice before opening the door fully. He looked around not seeing her but he did sense her. He didn't have to look to know she was behind the door. Why she was standing there was beyond him, but he turned positioning himself to face her. She made no move to come out and he just cleared his throat.

Her stomach twisted and she wished she had hid herself under the sheets. She should have lied and said she was sick, but it was too late now. The dress was on and she'd have to walk around in it. "Hi…" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as she gently pushed the door away from her. He let his eyes follow the door only slightly, he was about to say something. If there was one thing about Kagome he desperately wanted to get rid of it was the odd way she did things. He glanced over at her and whatever he was about to say disappeared completely. It was as if the air was taken out of his lungs, she literally knocked the wind out of him. "Are those mine…" She asked while hugging herself, she seemed a bit shy as if she had no idea how remarkable she looked. "The flowers" she stated again realizing by his facial expression he hadn't heard her.

"Uh…yeah…" He stuttered which was something he never did. Sesshomaru never lost his composure or struggled on his words, but for the first time he really couldn't find the proper words to say. She walked away from her spot in the corner of the room to meet him near the door.

"Sorry for making you wait. I just…I was still getting ready." She lied, the real reason was obvious, the dress was way too revealing. Her stomach was already in knots at the moment, and his reaction wasn't helping. He just stood there with the roses in his hands staring at her. It was such an uncharacteristic reaction on his part, but she didn't say anything. "Uh… so um you look handsome." She said hoping that would break him out of his trance. Her face was slowly growing redder and redder forcing her to cross her arms over her exposed cleavage. The gown plunged down at the neckline exposing a large amount of her breast but also a bit of her naval. The back was no different, she was actually more afraid to turn, wondering what his reaction would be when he saw the dress in its entirety. "Uh…I got your fax...you know the contract you sent? Sorry it took so long for me to reply, but I signed it." She said backing up slightly to get it.

"Uh…Kagome you …you look…" He stumbled and just like that she froze and her face lost all color.

"I know…I know it's too much right…it's way too revealing and it's not gold like you asked. I'm really sorry." She backed up even more hitting her office chair while hugging herself. "I totally understand if you don't want to take me anymore." She said and he narrowed his eyes for a moment. It was almost like she didn't see what other people saw when they looked at her. Was that one of the keys of staying grounded?

"No…it's not too much, it's just right. You look stunning. If I had known you'd wear that dress I would have changed my own tux." He said which made her look down. He had a standard black suit but there was a small dark gold line through the lapel and his tie was the same dark gold. It brought out the remarkable color of his eyes, but she had a feeling that was the primary reason he had chosen it. She smiled but couldn't hide a blush from taking over her cheeks. "Now I'd love to take a really good look at you." He said walking off to the side; he placed the flowers on her desk than turned around. "Can you just put your arms down?" He could already feel how tense she was, she was hugging herself tightly but she did step forward and lower her arms. She stood like that for a moment before timidly pushing them behind her back. "Could you turn around for me…?" He asked and she hesitated for a moment but turned and as soon as he saw the back of her gown he knew what he _wanted_ to do tonight.

It plunged down just like the front but ended at the small of her waist. It revealed much more too, he could feel the bottom of his stomach heat up as he took a few steps forward. "You look remarkable…" He said and she turned to face him again with a feeble smile on her face. "Now, where is your coat?" He asked though he didn't seem too interested in finding it. He didn't avert his eyes from hers. He was beginning to reconsider going to the dinner all together; she enacted that sort of feeling in him.

"It's on the chair…" She said taking the response as her opening to look away. He didn't get her coat though; he just began walking closer to her. It made her stomach start doing flips. She wasn't sure what he was going to do, but the whole scene reminded her vaguely of Inuyasha's kiss. But all the feelings were a bit different. Yes, she was extremely nervous with anticipation, she definitely liked what she saw in Sesshomaru, he was incredibly handsome, her heart was in fact skipping beats, but something was still missing. When he got to her he didn't hesitate to tug her by the waist. "I thought you wanted to be at the dinner by ten…" she whispered, but it just brought a smug smile to his face. He put a hand to her jaw and leaned down.

When his lips touched hers she felt the same range of emotions she had before. She felt her hands go up to yank at his shirt, but still something was missing. It wasn't until he leaned away and she pulled him back in to further the kiss did she realize what it was. He lifted her onto the desk suddenly but all the feelings began to run cold. She was going to stop him, but his hand which had been wrapped around her waist had snuck its way into her dress. The heated feeling completely erased every thought in her mind. All she could do was feel and when his lips skillfully began to nip at her neck, she turned to the side to allow him better access. His hands were around the front expertly massaging the flesh of her breast, but just like that he stopped. Her eyes were closed expecting more, but he had stopped. Her senses came back, and she was shocked at how quickly a cloud of guilt covered her. She looked up but he had already backed up and was going for something on his side, it was then did she realize the steady sound of vibrations coming from his pants.

'His phone was ringing…thank God.' Was the only thing that ran through her head, and when he put a finger up to tell her to give him a moment she just threw him a smile. He turned away from her walking towards another section of the room. She watched him for a moment then slipped down from the wall to her coat sitting on the chair. She knew if she got herself ready to go she could avoid repeating what just happened. It was as if her body was separated from her brain, or maybe she couldn't control her feelings because Inuyasha seemed to cloud her mind with every subtle touch he gave. It didn't matter; the simple fact was Sesshomaru wasn't Inuyasha. Actually he was worst; he was Inuyasha's older brother, and her new boss. She couldn't allow this to happen.

"Would you like me to wait outside? It's already 9:30, we really should be going." She said but he put a hand up. She could tell he was talking to his father. He had that look of annoyance mixed with a bit of confusion that Inuyasha sometimes had on the phone with Inutashio. It was as if he didn't want to answer the call but had to. Just thinking of Inuyasha filled her with guilt again and she wished she never allowed him to kiss her. She wished she never said yes to him, but she told herself she had no reason to feel guilty. She was in no sort of relationship with Inuyasha; she could kiss whomever she wanted.

She quickly pulled on her coat and tied the straps at the waist. He turned around to face her ending the phone call and placing the cell phone back in his pocket. "You said you signed the contract?" He asked he wanted to go back to fondling her, but it was nearly impossible. Not with his father breathing down his back, apparently his parents expected him at the dinner a bit earlier.

!

!

!

"I didn't want to say anything. I really didn't but I have to." Inuyasha said as he pulled his own door open. The chauffeur stood awkwardly for a moment then headed over to Rin's side, Inuyasha quickly put a hand up telling him not to worry about it. He opened Rin's door himself, she was still sitting pretty, her head down staring at her cell phone. She had been doing that ever sense he picked her up. Everything he said she ignored, her whole attention was set on the screen. He'd usually get over that pretty quickly he didn't need Rin's attention, but he was starting to get a suspicious feeling.

It was like he knew Rin was scheming something. When he picked her up at the hotel Ayame opened the door. She was fully dressed and holding bags filled with something, but he didn't say anything. She took it upon herself to blurt out she was going to some party. He told her he didn't care and that was the truth, he really didn't. But like usual Rin seemed to be covering something up, and when they finally headed to the limo Ayame was coming out of it. He asked the chauffeur what Ayame was doing in the limo, but he claimed he didn't know. It was like everyone was in cahoots with each other. "Tell me…" He stated while looking down at her.

She was dressed in a long golden brown dress that touched the floor. Her hair was in a standard twist bun allowing her gorgeous features to be on display. He wanted to comment on how she looked, but now he was too annoyed to say anything nice to her. He had a range of questions that she openly ignored. Like for instance she went out of her way to pick out a dark blue silk tie and a lighter blue button down for his tuxedo, yet she was wearing a gold dress. He was almost one hundred percent sure it wasn't the one she had designed. He recalled it having a plunging 'v' neck line. This one was sleeveless and tightened around the waist and breast area. He didn't mention the style of the dress though, what the hell did he know on the subject? She looked up at him in surprise, "Tell you what?" She asked making him narrow his eyes.

"Tell me what you're plotting?" she laughed his question off while rising from the limo seat. She stood up grabbing her golden clutch and pushing her cell phone in it. "What did Ayame put in the limo?" He asked as he closed the door rather hard behind her. She looked forward smiling at the few people making their way inside, but he couldn't let the subject go. He wasn't entirely sure but he had this strange feeling that all signs would point to Kagome in the end, but maybe it was just _wishful_ thinking.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We were just in the limo. Did you see anything in there?" She asked, though she knew exactly where Ayame hid the box filled with Kagome's things. She couldn't lie properly though, her stomach was in knots. She had her head focused on one thing at the moment. She told herself she shouldn't care. She didn't want anything from Sesshomaru, but that didn't stop her stomach from doing flips. "Put your arm around my waist." She hissed as they walked towards the door. "You're supposed to be my date."

He didn't argue the notion but he was still at odds. He brought her in close as the doors to the building opened. "I really hope this has nothing to do with you know…." He let his words trail off, but he knew she understood what he meant. He hadn't told Rin about Kagome quitting and he wasn't planning to. He was so split with his emotions. It was like on one hand he was happy she quit; he actually wished she would take off back to the city. Then there was the part of him that wanted her to stay so he could apologize, that side of him intensified after she quit and suddenly he wanted Rin to interfere, but he still didn't know which side was actually genuine. He had no idea if he'd finally see her and all his animosity resurfaced.

When they stepped into the building Rin's eyes widened. She seemed shocked at how heavily decorated and extravagant everything was. It seemed more like a ball from a fairytale then a corporate dinner. As soon as they walked in there was a wide staircase leading down to a massive banquet hall. People walked around talking and gathering around tables filled with crystal silverware. She had been to a lot of parties of this nature, but this one was high up on the list. A man approached them and Inuyasha quickly shrugged off his jacket. She did the same handing it to him, He walked away and she took the moment to lean towards Inuyasha. "Wow…this is…wow." She whispered and he just nodded.

"You think this is huge…last year we went to some City, it was bigger than this one. I can't remember the name." He said while steering her forward towards the staircase. "Well anyway my father rented out a whole building…and as soon as you walked in the foyer there was an actual fountain. It spewed out champagne." He said and she looked up at him, "can you imagine...these dinners usually only last three to four hours." They finally walked down the stairs it felt like someone should of announced them down like royalty, but of course that didn't happen. She let herself soak in the room, but as soon as she got midway down she began searching the room for either Sesshomaru or Kagome.

Before she could continue her search at the bottom of the stairs she felt someone grab her by the hands. She widened her eyes and looked forward. "Did I frighten you?" Izayoi asked and she let reality soak in before smiling slightly.

"No…no…not at all…I was in my own little world." She said. Inuyasha quickly released his hold on her and went off towards his father.

"Well I'm sorry I just wanted to tell you how gorgeous you look." Rin smiled slightly saying her thanks before reciprocating the compliment. "You know you look amazing on Inuyasha's arm…" She said cheekily the comment had her faking a slight smile.

She really had no real answer to that sentiment so she decided to comment on the décor. "This place is amazing…who designed it?" she asked and Izayoi smiled looking around.

"Well we hired a few people, we do every year, but I'm happy to say I actually helped in some areas." She said and Rin just smiled. "We have amazing hors d'oeuvres this year by the way, but the main course will be the best. She put a hand to her shoulder and smiled. Rin watched as she turned to face her son wanting to say hello. She let her walk away for a moment before turning to look around the area. There were a few people just standing and talking. In the opposite direction there was a stage with a microphone, people dressed in black slacks and red vest catered the party. There were so many different people in business suits, tuxedos, and gowns she seriously doubted she'd be able to see Kagome or Sesshomaru in the crowd.

She let her eyes linger for awhile before walking towards Inuyasha. His mom was standing on her tippy toes and trying to fix his collar while his father was reminding him of what he was expected to do tonight. She sort of slipped in and like always Inutashio came around to greet her. She just smiled and said her thankyous. But she kept her eyes on the crowd, it wasn't until the realization came in that both Inutashio and Izayoi were welcoming guest did she turn forward to face them.

"So I have to ask…" Izayoi said as she smiled at her son. She was done fixing his already immaculate tux. "Are you and Rin dating now? Have you come to your senses?" She looked around at both of them but none of them said a word. "Come on you're not fooling anyone…"

"You can say that…." Inuyasha mumbled. He didn't feel like putting up a fight with him mom tonight. Rin faked another smile but didn't deny anything.

"I know your mom will be ecstatic." She looked towards Rin for a moment. "There are a few photographers around the room, don't forget to get some of your pictures taken, I want to send some to her."

"She'll love that…uh I do have a question?" Rin asked wanting to desperately change the subject but Izayoi was jumping on a whole different topic all together. Inutashio had at this point bowed out of the conversation in order to greet a few more guests.

"Oh that reminds me…" She said "Your father and I have something planned for your birthday tomorrow."

Inuyasha groaned a bit. "Don't you have something planned out every year?" He asked and his mother only smiled. She went on and on about if for awhile and when his father returned he whispered something in her ear that seemed to get her attention slightly.

"Inuyasha have you heard from your brother. He's usually early to the dinners." That got his attention and he looked from his mom to his dad.

"So Sesshomaru and Kagome aren't here?" Rin clarified and Inutashio just nodded slightly. "Can you excuse me for a moment; I'm just going to run to the bathroom." Rin said. They nodded and she quickly left their side walking along the length of the room looking for a safe place to rip her phone out. She settled for a little opening in an archway. It wasn't crowded with socialites but as soon as she entered she began hearing a loud uplifting tune. She walked a little further seeing a nice waiting room nook meant for guests to sit down and chat intimately. She decided she'd sit there but when she entered the noise got louder it didn't take long for her to notice Shippo sitting on one of the couches playing one of his many video games. "Hello…" she said letting a slight smile lift her lips.

He looked up and widened his eye. "Rin!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting away from the boring old people just like you." She said as he jumped up to give her a hug. "I can't get over how big you're getting." She pulled him away from her to take a better look. "What is that a tuxedo… you must be wearing Inuyasha's size now?" She joked and he just smiled. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Mom said either do this or stand with her till ten saying hi to people who walk by."

"That sounds boring…" she mumbled while looking around the room. She finally took a seat on the couch and looked down at her phone. She had a few new messages from Ayame concerning the party. It seemed to be going great so far. She went over to her contacts list and clicked on Kagome's name. She typed a quick _'where are you'_ then looked up at Shippo who was going back to playing his video game.

"Hey can you actually do me a favor." She said and he glimpsed over at her for a moment. "You remember Kagome…the girl who came with your brother to pick you up…"

"Yeah… the one from the public school?" She smiled and nodded slightly.

"I need you to actually stand near your mom and greet the guest…" he made a face telling her he didn't want to. "Please…please it's important. When you see her and your brother I need you to text me."

He crossed his arms and sighed. "Why?" he asked and she searched her mind for a plausible excuse.

"It's just really important…please…" He nodded and turned around moping towards the exit. She watched him leave before looking back down at her phone. She hadn't gotten a response so she got up. She walked out of the hall and back into the crowded room. She had to do some searching for Inuyasha but she found him talking to a few older men for awhile. She walked towards the group and stood beside him waiting for him to finish whatever he was saying. He was currently talking about the trip and finances. "Hey…" she whispered. He ignored her in order to continue on with the conversation. He was putting on his business face, and even though she knew she still kept pestering him.

"So who's this?" One of the men asked completely interrupting the conversation. He looked to be in his fifties and was staring at her with what he thought was a pleasant smile. Everyone looked over at her and she just grinned. She stopped yanking at Inuyasha's sleeve and allowed him to place an arm around her waist.

"Just my date…" He said "But what were you saying about investing… I thought you might have established some sort of…"

"Oh really it was my understanding that the Takashi boys were single?" He said.

"We are for the most part but we're all just trying to settle down."

"Oh and this is the lucky girl?" He asked and he just tensed up. He didn't know why, he should have just said yes, but the lie was so far away from being true. Instead he nodded and a few of them said their congratulations. "She's gorgeous…you have a keeper…" With that he turned away allowing a few of the other men to follow. Rin didn't have to look up to know Inuyasha was upset.

"Sorry…" She mumbled and he looked down at her with a disgruntled look on his face. "I didn't know he'd pay me any mind."

"Of course he would, you kept pulling on my suit like a fucking kid." He said and Rin sighed looking away from him. "What did you want anyway?" She just shrugged. She kept diverting her attention, Inuyasha took it as her way of ignoring him, but he soon realized she was actually looking for something. "What are you doing?" He asked but she still didn't reply. She seemed too consumed with searching the room. "You don't seem very sorry."

"Well Inuyasha…there's a lot of old business men around here. I'm sure you can strike up another conversation." She said. This time she was facing the other way and staring up at the descending stairway they had come down from. Kagome still hadn't come, it wasn't like Sesshomaru to be late, but she wanted Inuyasha to have a good look at her when she came down the stairs.

"Why don't you stay near the bar and strike up a conversation with some of the other dates. It's not customary for them to stand by…."

"As the men speak business right." Rin said interrupting him. "That's offensive."

"I didn't mean it like that. There are some women who own businesses and there are some women associates, but there dates usually stay off the floor during the first half of the night." He told her. She looked around witnessing exactly what he was talking about. There were a few people talking near platters filled with food. They also chatted towards the bar which was in the opposite direction. She knew once Kagome got there she'd be able to glide through the floor and help win new clients for the Takashi's, she was of course the ideal date. She didn't have to make small cliché talk off to the side.

"Oh well I will…but uh… lets go speak to your parents really quickly." Inuyasha gave her a look as she grabbed hold of his hand. She pulled him towards the staircase where his parents were greeting people. He only allowed himself to be dragged around for a bit longer before pulling himself away.

"Rin…Rin stop. You can go talk to my parents. I have to try to lure some potential clients or I won't hear the end of it from my dad." He said and Rin faced him at the last minute. They were only a few paces away from them. His parents were courteously saying their hellos and thank you's while Shippo stood off to the side scanning the people who were walking in. There was no Kagome in the crowd, she hadn't seen Sesshomaru. It made her a bit uneasy. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes catching a look of concern on her face. "What's your problem?" He asked and she just shrugged. He knew something else was bothering her and he had his own uneasy feeling of what it could be. He didn't want to think about Kagome right now, he didn't even want to worry about where she could be.

He had noticed she wasn't here a while ago and he came to two conclusions. Either she was somewhere with Sesshomaru, which of course made him extremely mad. He tried to tell himself that wasn't something she would do. Missing the annual dinner wasn't something Sesshomaru would do either. So he came to the second conclusion, she had left. It made sense, just a few days ago she quit, and he wouldn't be surprised if she took off already, but even so Sesshomaru would have been here. He would have came solo. He took a deep breath trying to let the thoughts go, he glanced away from Rin watching his father make his way towards him. "Oh great look what you've done now." He whispered under his breath. Rin turned around checking to see what had gotten his attention. "Hey dad… I was just about to do another walk around….get some more clients…"

"Save it, where in God's name is your brother?" He bluntly asked. Rin moved off to the side to allow him closer access to his son. "It's already half past ten, I called him at nine thirty, he said he'd be here by now." He said and Inuyasha just stood there. "Do you know where he is…did he tell you anything?"

"We aren't on talking terms right now." That made his father roll his eyes.

"How immature…I have to get on the stage before eleven so I can't wait for him any longer. He had a speech prepared; you'll have to give it for him." Inuyasha opened his mouth as if he disagreed but his dad gave him a solid look and he just swallowed up his words. "I don't want to hear it, work the room and meet me back stage in fifteen minutes." He just nodded and watched his father walk away.

"Great…" he mumbled before looking down at Rin. His annoyance disappeared when he took a look at her face. "Don't give me that look. There's nothing to be worried about. It's ten thirty so what Sesshomaru's running an hour late. They're fine."

"How do you know that? I texted Kagome and she still hasn't answered, if they were just running late she would have answered."

"My dad said he called him around nine, so he's fine."

"Yeah nine Inuyasha…that makes it a lot worse" he crossed his eyebrows not understanding. "See if your dad hadn't heard anything at all, Kagome and your brother could be doing anything…" he winced at that, he didn't want to think about what they _could_ be doing. "They could have decided not to go… they could be out at some resturant but he called… that means they were on their way, but something happened." She said and Inuyasha just sighed.

"You're being over dramatic. He's fine…" He said with a shrug, though he wasn't completely sure about Kagome. He hadn't seen her in a while.

"Okay, but what about Kagome? I haven't heard from her." She mumbled while sticking a hand into her clutch. She was about to pull out her phone, when he decided he'd go on and tell her.

"I'm not sure about Kagome…" Rin looked up at him. "Uh… I didn't want to tell you this, but Kagome quit earlier this week." He said and a flash of surprise ran through her face. Kagome hadn't said anything, actually whenever she went by her room and asked how work was; she'd always say it was fine. "She might have headed home…" He said and Rin could hear the sliver of hope. He wished she was headed home, he wished she was anywhere that didn't include being with Sesshomaru. Of course she knew better. She looked up at him for a moment trying to debate whether she should tell him what she knew.

"I'm the one who did her makeup…so I saw her a few hours before the dinner. She was fully ready I did her hair and everything. That's why I'm worried." He didn't show any sudden emotion on his face but he looked down at his watch for a moment.

"Okay…I'm still sure she's fine." He said. It took every ounce of his energy not to show his aggravation. "I'm going to go ahead and head backstage. You try to console my mom she looks worried." She left and he headed backstage trying to erase any thoughts of Kagome running through his mind. He didn't want to think about what she was doing with his brother at the moment, though his feeling of jealousy was subsiding and he as beginning to feel a bit worried. He climbed up a small set of stairs and entered two double doors. His father was on the phone and pacing the back room.

"You let time get the best of you…" His father scoffed over the telephone. "What the hell does that even mean?" He snapped. Inuyasha stood at the door just listening in. "Yeah I'd hope you'd be on your way now! But I can't postpone for you." He hung up at that and looked towards him. "I swear I can't depend on any of you."

"So he's fine?"

"Of course he's fine just ridiculously late…you'll have to do the speech." He nodded as that while his father went ahead to grab some folders. "It's not too long, so read ahead make eye contact…"

"I know dad, I think I've been to enough of these dinners. You do your little introduction Sesshomaru comes in and you finish up, I sit on stage off to the side….I think I've seen it enough to pull it off."

"Good…" He passed him a folder and headed out onto the stage. Inuyasha watched him for a moment hearing the audience applaud. It didn't take long for his father to begin speaking. He took the moment to read over some of the speech he was handed. It was fairly short about a page, and it was pretty standard. He stared forward listening for a break or an introduction from his father, anything that would tell him it was time to head out. He stayed focus on that, his mind wondered on Kagome from time to time. He hoped when Sesshomaru walked down the winding stairway she wouldn't be there. He wanted to see her but he didn't know if he could take her on Sesshomaru's arm.

He dwelled on that for a moment until he heard his father call his name. He took a deep breath and headed out onto the stage. As he made his way to the podium he could see everything, the elegant staircase, all the decorations, the waiting over dressed guest. He went through the room with his eyes as he walked towards the microphone his father had stepped aside from. The room applauded again, but he wasn't concerned with any of them, he was looking for _her_. He had no idea why, his father had just got off the phone with Sesshomaru, they were on their way.

"Hi…" He said through the microphone. The guests staring up at him were completely silent. Most of them had taken their assigned seats at the scattered dinner tables, but a few were still circulating the floors. "Uh it's nice to meet some of you, potential clients, and for the few that have already joined forces with us…it's nice to see you again. It seems like in just a few months into our trip we've already increased our revenue by half, which is always the goal." He looked down at the paper glancing through the first line. "Uh…so there are a lot of reasons why the few who haven't should think about becoming apart of our company…" He glanced upwards making subtle eye contact. "Whether you want to merge, invest, or sell out...well uh not sell out, but sell a fraction or all of your company...he stuttered rereading some of the lines on the paper. He looked up slightly staring at the adjacent stair case. No one was near it, no one was coming down as well, but he could see the double doors opening slightly. He didn't pay any mind to it, he continued with the speech till he saw her.

He was about to end it and she hit him like ton of bricks. It wasn't the powerful impact he expected, he thought he'd be upset to see her on the arm of his brother, but that didn't bother him as much. She herself shocked him, not because he didn't know she could be so beautiful. He knew she had the capability but for some reason it still seemed to take the air out of his lungs. She walked down the stairs all smiles; she only paused when she noticed him on the stage. He was staring right at her and the room was eerily silent. It didn't take long for a majority of the room to connect the dots and turn to face her.

Rin had a confused look on her face as she looked at Inuyasha, who was frozen at the microphone. She turned with everyone else witnessing Kagome and automatically smiling. It was like that vision she had had earlier, the one that made her boil up with anger. She was descending the stairs as gorgeous as ever with Sesshomaru, as handsome as he was being just an accessory. Kagome hesitated slightly at the attention but her smile stayed planted and she tried to look anywhere but Inuyasha.

"I have to head back stage…." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. She felt her heart beat increase at the thought of being left alone. As soon as they hit the floor he took off through the gawking crowd heading to one of the rooms off to the side. Rin watched him leave for only a moment then settled her eyes back on Kagome. She was looking around for a familiar face and it didn't take long to spot Rin's. As soon as she saw her she looked away, she was shocked at how quickly the guilt of kissing Sesshomaru came rushing back.

"Um…so like I was saying…" Inuyasha said startling most of the crowd back to him. He tried to continue on with the speech, but it was all a tumbling mess at that point. Every time he looked towards the crowd his eyes always seemed to land back on her. It didn't take long for his father to intercept the microphone, and as soon as Sesshomaru made it backstage, Inutashio announced him out and he quickly said his hellos grabbing the crowd's attention quickly. He stepped away from the microphone giving it willingly to his older brother. He let his eyes glance over at Kagome who was standing off to the side. She was looking around almost like she was confused or lost. When Sesshomaru began his speech she looked up towards the stage, but only for a fragment of a second. It was almost as if she was looking for something or someone, and he was very clearly not it. She looked off to the side of the stage towards him and he could see the shock on her face to see that he was staring back. She quickly looked away and continued her lost look.

He knew he should have looked away but he couldn't. She was ridiculously gorgeous and like usual she wasn't aware of it. Her mind was on him, and he didn't deserve her undivided attention. He was thinking of talking to her, he actually desperately wanted to all of a sudden. He wanted to get down to her before his brother could. She was doing her best to look away from him and he could tell. Whenever her mind roamed towards the stage she'd try hard to look away. He knew his brother's speech would be wrapping up soon and when it did he'd walk down to her and put his arms around her and work the room. He wanted to at some point say something, make up for what he did, he hadn't expected to feel _this_ remorseful. He didn't know if he'd be able to put everything that had happened behind him, but he knew he'd try. He stared at her for a moment longer as she tried to avoid eye contact. She had her arms behind her back while looking off to the side. She stared at that general direction for awhile; he decided to look off in that direction as well. He found Rin there with a smile on her face, she was about to subtly make her way over to her. It made him roll his eyes slightly but he didn't hesitate to unprofessionally cross the stage in front of his brother and leave. It had people staring and Sesshomaru making a quick joke about how alcohol went right through him. He didn't care he went down the stairs and out on the floor. He managed to bypass his mother who had left the floor to take a seat at the main table reserved for his family. He walked over to the back standing a bit off to the side. Rin was talking to Kagome. He could only get the gist of their conversation.

"So you look gorgeous…" Rin said it had Kagome blushing modestly like always. "The dress looks amazing on you, when you came down the stairs everyone was staring…it's like your Cinderella."

"Yeah right…" Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. She fumbled from foot to foot and took a quick glance up on the stage. The first thought running through her mind was her massive hope that Inuyasha felt the same way. When she noticed he wasn't there anymore she scrunched her face and looked around the room. Before she could land on him only a few paces away eavesdropping Rin knocked her back to reality.

"No it's true, and I bet Inuyasha feels the same way." She said and that had her blushing even more which of course made Rin post a very satisfied smile on her face. "So…" She said trying to get her attention again. "What took you guys so long to get here…I" Rin hesitated feeling her phone vibrate. She looked down opening her clutch, she got a text from Shippo it read: _'she's here.'_ Rin just rolled her eyes laughing slightly.

"What...what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing...just a message from Ayame...what was I saying..." she hesitated. "Oh yeah... what took you so long... I mean the entrance was amazing, but you were more than an hour late." Her soft smile disappeared and a guilty look quickly lit her face. She bit down on her lip as she quickly decided to tell Rin what happened. She didn't want to keep out the kiss she had with Sesshomaru, especially after everything. She had learned her lesson from before; keeping secrets wasn't something that friends did.

"Yeah Rin…about that…" she said and Rin narrowed her eyes sensing something was coming. "I was on my way out today… on time to get here. Sesshomaru came to get me at my room right." She said and Rin nodded a bit confused at where the story would go. "And um…he sort of kissed me…" Rin just stared at her for a moment; she had no reaction on her face. It was Inuyasha who seemed upset; he backed up only hesitantly leaning against the back wall. "It happened really fast and I swear I didn't kiss him first…"

"Okay…" Rin said. she knew that it really hadn't happened fast, if it did they wouldn't be late, but that didn't faze her. She did have to get one thing straight though, before she did anything. "Did you like it…do you like him?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment a bit surprised at how well she was taking it. Inuyasha on the other hand stood back in attention after hearing the question. He wanted to know the answer so badly, though normally just the idea of her kissing Sesshomaru would get him so angry he wouldn't want to have anything to do with her. And the idea actually did have him rather upset, but he was still willing to hear her out because he had a bigger fear...He had no idea why it just occured now, but after hearing she actually kissed Sesshomaru he realized he was able to over look everything if she maybe could confirm that when she went to work for his brother that was all she'd do. She wouldn't marry him or fall for him, that seem to worry him the most, the idea that while he would be trying to get over her she'd be shacking it up with his brother and somehow be a permanent part of his life in the worst way imaginable.

She took a moment to think about the question. That wasn't a good sign to Rin but she waited patiently. "I don't…" She said with a short shrug. "I mean…" She paused for a moment looking around, she caught view of Inuyasha quickly and her words got stuck in her throat.

"You don't… but what?" Rin asked but Kagome just gulped. "Kagome…" She turned to see what had her so stunned. To her surprise Inuyasha was making his way towards them. She backed away slightly to meet him, but Kagome just stood in her spot shocked and staring. When he finally got towards Rin she looked away towards the stage where Sesshomaru had finished up his speech and his father had took the floor again.

"I should um…I should go." She said quickly looking towards Rin. Seeing Inuyasha brought emotions back to her, she had also forgotten to tell her about quitting.

"No stay…" Inuyasha said quickly shocking her. Even Rin seemed surprised at the gesture. She backed up slightly anyway. "Really…I actually wanted to talk to you." He admitted and of course that surprised her. Her heart was already beating ridiculously but she wasn't stumbling all over herself like usual. She didn't understand why Inuyasha was talking to her though. It confused her but she would be lying if she pretended her heart didn't skip a beat when he spoke to her. The idea of actually talking to him had her fuzzled but she couldn't imagine wanting anything more.

"I'll get us drinks…" Rin said quickly her pleased expression was extremely obvious as she turned around in the opposite direction. Kagome watched her go for a moment then settled her eyes on Inuyasha. He was looking directly at her but none of them said anything.

"I um…" She said wanting to end the awkward silence. "I'm sorry about just walking out of the meeting…"

"No…don't worry about it." He pushed both hands in his pocket uneasily while staring past her. "I actually wanted to apologize for that…" He said. She didn't say word she just stared at him. She contained her shock but her heart was pounding out of her chest. He paused waiting for her to say something but she just stared. "I guess you quitting was my wake up call. I was being incredibly rude to you." She shook her head slightly but didn't reply. There was nothing for her to say, he was being extremely open with her and she didn't want to ruin anything by interfering. She had the biggest hope that things could somehow go back to normal. "I know we only have a few more weeks on the trip, and then you'll be leaving, I promise to try and be as professional as possible. That is if you'd come back…"

He stared at her taking in her face. He meant to tell her how beautiful she looked, but he felt as if that would counter what he just said. It wasn't as if her quitting was her wake up call, it really was her here with his brother that made him realize what he was losing in her. She didn't say anything about the proposition, he wanted her to but she never did. She just stared at him. It didn't take long for disappointment to take over completely. Her hope was so high; she thought as soon as he apologized maybe everything would go back to normal. She could maybe apologize too and take a few steps into normalcy, but at that very moment she realized something. She didn't want things to go back to normal. She didn't want to continue the charade she had previously with Inuyasha, she wanted more than that. She wanted a relationship, this whole time she was so preoccupied with wishing and hoping he'd forgive her. Hoping they'd go back to the way they were, she had completely forgotten that the whole time she always wanted more.

Now here he was basically telling her he'd like to be more professional, so they were way past being like the way they were. They were back to that stupid professional bit; she didn't like the idea of it. Not at all, it actually caused her heart to sink and any shred of hope disappeared. "So what do you say?" He asked suddenly. "Does that sound like a good idea?" She didn't respond instead she glanced elsewhere. She could see Sesshomaru and Inutashio making their way out to the floor. They exchanged a few words and Sesshomaru began looking around through the crowd, it didn't take long for him to spot her. She was actually relieved. She didn't want to stand here across from Inuyasha anymore. She felt crushed and she wanted a way out before she broke down right in front of him. "Kagome…" He said making her tear her eyes from his older brother.

"Yes…" He gave her a look expecting her to speak. She understood the gaze though she had no response to it. He was asking her to work for him again, but not in the way she wanted to. She was so confused; she had a million and one thoughts going through her head. The one that sat prominently in her mind scared her a bit, so she really did want more from Inuyasha, a lot more than she had previously thought. That idea seemed to seep in quicker then ever, but even though it upset her to just go back to the way they were, it was a lot better than not being with him at all...but the simple fact was she couldn't. "I…it's an amazing offer…" She said looking back again. Sesshomaru had been intercepted midway by Rin. They were talking lightly but lucky for her Izoyai was crossing the floor towards them as well. She could tell by her smile she'd be interrupting their conversation.

"If it's so amazing than why aren't you taking it?" He asked. He had a slight eyebrow up showing he didn't quite believe her. "If you're hell bent on quitting than just tell me. You don't have to sugar coat it."

"Inuyasha…" she mumbled. She bit down on her lip. "I can't go back to just working for you." He stared at her trying to soak in what she just said. It didn't take long for him to understand fully what she meant. He was an idiot if he thought just a simple apology would help to change everything between them.

"Yeah…I um….I know I just….I know we have a lot of things between us." He mumbled. She looked past him for a second. "But it's a start...we just need to pause, and talk about it." She shook her head before he could continue; the notion quickly deflated all of his hope. "Okay I guess I can understand that…You don't have to forgive me…"

"No…Inuyasha…it's not just that." She said unsteadily. She didn't want to admit it, but even if she wanted her job back it was impossible. She had signed the contract for Sesshomaru already. She didn't know she'd so quickly go on to regret that.

"Okay…well tell me what is it?" He asked and she could hear the hope in his voice. He was so wrapped up in what she'd say he didn't notice his mom creeping up behind him. She placed a hand on the small of his back and he actually jumped slightly in surprise.

"Honey did I actually startle you?" She asked in surprise. Inuyasha didn't say anything he just sighed in frustration. "I just came up to see if you were okay your speech was everywhere…but I see your just fine, talking with Kagome." She looked up when she said that, smiling. Kagome returned her grin but it was a bit forced. "I saw you coming down the stairs; your gown is absolutely gorgeous you're a spectacle you had the whole room talking."

"Oh thank you, you look amazing too." She said and Izoyai just smiled pleasantly while subconsciously straightening her lavender gown.

"Thanks, you wouldn't mind if I stole my son for a moment?" She asked and Kagome just shook her head slightly.

"Wait…mom I was right in the middle of something."

"No…it's fine…" Kagome interrupted. "I'll be right here… go ahead."

"Okay…great...I'll be a minute don't move." He said and she nodded while he turned away slightly to face his mom. She watched him for a moment then turned around quickly leaving. She didn't understand why she had the compulsion to do so, but she had to. She knew she wouldn't be able to admit to Inuyasha why she couldn't have her job back, and she didn't feel as if she had to. She wanted to get the dinner over with and board her plane Monday morning.

She scattered a bit to the left trying to head somewhere unnoticeable while dodging a few people who tried to get her attention. She spotted an open hall at the other end of the room. She quickly ran blindly into it bumping into a woman holding a tray filled with Champagne. Luckily she had the closed bottle on the tray and a few of the glasses in her hands. The bottle fell but Kagome quickly caught it… "I'm so sorry I didn't see you…"

"It's fine," Kagome said putting the bottle back on her tray. "Where does this hall lead to?"

"It leads towards two sets of restrooms and the employee breakroom…" She said and Kagome stared down at it.

"Are there any exits?" The woman shook her head and Kagome sighed a bit dissapointed at that. She was wondering if anyone would notice if she snuck back up the stairs and left. It was a bit over dramatic and she probably wouldn't do it, but she did want a place to hide until the actual dinner commenced and everyone was in their seats. "Two sets of restrooms..." she mumbled.

"Yeah one over here..." she pointed to the right... "And another one way down the hall."

"Oh...thanks" she watched the woman nod and go off towards the dining room. She waited only a momnent then took off down the hall.

!

!

!

(Rin and Sesshomaru a moment before)

She walked over to the long table serving only extremely small portions of expensive finger foods and champagne. She grabbed two filled glasses and turned around to see Inuyasha speaking with Kagome. She didn't know what gave Inuyasha the change of heart, but to say she was pleased was an understatement, she wanted to grab both of the glasses and hover by Kagome to hear what they were saying. She walked a bit further when she spotted Sesshomaru with his father. He looked unusually handsome which was the norm, the dark shade of gold he wore on his tie matched her dress perfectly. As soon as they left one of the halls taking them backstage they separated. Inutashio headed towards a few potential clients and Sesshomaru looked around for Kagome.

There was no way Rin could let him interrupt whatever was going on between Inuyasha and Kagome, they hadn't talked for days apparently, and Kagome had just quit recently. She decided she'd start phase 2 of the plan a bit early. She took a deep breath placing the two glasses down and straightening herself a bit. She could feel the nervousness envelope her, she didn't understand why. Wasn't she over him? She had trusted herself to lure Sesshomaru away from Kagome that was the plan, but now she was having second thoughts. She grabbed one of the champagne glasses and quickly drowned it. The burn of the alcohol in her chest reassured her a bit but not completely. She picked up the second one and sipped a little before tossing it back as well.

"Okay Rin you can do this, it's just Sesshomaru, you don't even like him anymore remember? You're just doing this for Kagome…" She mumbled while walking away from the banquet table and towards Sesshomaru's direction. She desperately needed the nervousness to subside or she'd just be left tongue tied like always. The thought of being called 'the little odd girl' made the butterflies go wild, but of course she had left her mark earlier. Sesshomaru knew who she was, but for some reason that didn't calm her.

She made it over to him just before he could interrupt his brother and Kagome from whatever they were doing. He wasn't too threatened by them speaking; Kagome had already signed the contract he faxed to her after their last meeting, whatever reconciliation they were having was completely irrelevant. He walked past the long banquet table where people seemed to flock towards when he heard someone call his name. He looked briefly towards that general direction spotting her.

It was Inuyasha's friend the one who he had recently learned was obsessed with him. Her name was…it was Rin, he actually remembered that much. He would have just ignored her, put a hand up as a quick hello, but for some reason he halted. He wasn't too annoyed by Rin, though he usually was annoyed by all his brother's friends, but Rin was different. It didn't hurt that she was wearing his favorite color. That seemed to get his attention a bit, he put a hand to his tie looking down at it and back up at her gown, it was the exact color and shade of gold. She was making her way towards him and he just raised an eyebrow. "Nice gown…" He said and she just gave him a feeble smile. "The color…it's stunning on you."

She looked down and just like that she froze, why? She had no idea; she should have been able to talk to him. She had done it already, he stared down at her waiting for her to speak but instead she flashed him a smile. He didn't react though he just stared down waiting and after awhile he narrowed his eyes. "Uh…I um…it's my favorite color." She forced out he nodded while turning slightly, she realized she was losing him so she searched her mind for something to say. "If I would've known you'd be wearing it I would have picked a different color though." She said and when he turned to face her she smiled slightly.

"Right…" He said looking her up and down. The dress held her figure extremely well tightening at her waist and flowing down to the floor. She looked gorgeous; the dress color highlighted the sparks of gold in her eyes and brought out the brown in her hair. It didn't hurt that it also seemed to compliment him as well. It would have been the perfect dress for his own date. "So…you're here with my brother?"

"Yeah…and you're here with Kagome…I think we would've made a better pair though." She said and that seemed to definitely get his attention.

"Really…" he said in shock. "Why is that?"

"Well…I mean we both seem to match…" She said suddenly and he smiled slightly, he could have sworn she was going somewhere else entirely with that simple phrase. He had a slightly confused look on his face for just a moment but it left as soon as it came. She caught the look though and it somewhat gave her the confidence to continue on. "So…what are you doing after the dinner?" She asked and just like that her uncertainty came back. He looked down at his watch then turned away towards Kagome and Inuyasha's direction, but to both their surprises Kagome wasn't there anymore. Inuyasha was a few paces away speaking to his mom.

"Uh I've got some work to do…" He said quickly. "I have to go…" He turned away and Rin gulped slightly jumping forward and grabbing his arm without thinking. He turned at that staring at her for a moment then at his arm.

"Sorry…I just…work is so boring…and I know you're always busy you should have some fun." She said and he sighed turning fully to face her. He actually looked slightly annoyed and she was afraid of what he'd say next.

"Rin…I appreciate it but…"

"Never mind…I just thought." He shook his head and her heart began sinking, but she wasn't doing this just to be with Sesshomaru. She was over that right? She was really doing this for Inuyasha, so being shot down wasn't an option. "I'm just repeating what Kagome told me earlier, apparently she helped plan out some party for Inuyasha. She's supposed to be going to it tonight…after the dinner" She lied but that piece of information apparently changed something in him because he faced her fully while narrowing her eyes.

"She told you that…when?"

Rin just shrugged, "I can't recall exactly when…" He didn't say anything he just thought over what she just said for a moment. It didn't make sense, his brother and Kagome weren't on talking terms, not since last time he saw them, but now they seemed to be speaking. He caught himself before he could get too upset. He had the contract that bounded Kagome to his branch of the company by the beginning of the next work week. So did it really matter if she decided to go to some stupid juvenile party tonight? He had hoped to go home with her though, but that could wait. "So…you should leave with me." That got his attention and he looked down at her. "What do you say, we leave here a bit early…your dad won't mind right?"

"Uh…" he sighed again and looked away. "Yeah…yeah we can do that." She widened her eyes in pure shock but she quickly hid the excitement from her face. As soon as the full extent of his agreement sunk in she felt an abnormal amount of butterflies go through her body. "Let me just tell my dad something and we can go." With that he turned, he would usually say no to an offer like that. Rin was gorgeous but a bit desprate, he didn't like that, but he'd over look it all, especially after hearing Kagome's plan for the evening. So Kagome was leaving with Inuyasha, was it just him or was that extremely rude? He looked around the room for her. She was nowhere to be found. Wasn't she supposed to be his date?

!

!

!

She was pacing the bathroom closest to the employee break room when she felt her clutch vibrating; she stared at it for a moment. She had no desire at all to pick it up. It was probably Sesshomaru asking where she was or worse Inuyasha wanting to continue their conversation. She was so extremely frightened at each one of those notions. She was so afraid in fact that she was willing to hide the night out in a public bathroom. She'd rather do that then go out and face him. Being in a restroom was her worst nightmare, she kept her arms close to her and her clutch near her chest, but when it vibrated she ignored it and continued to pace. Whenever someone came into the room she'd quickly head into either a stall or pretend to be looking in the mirror. Luckily that didn't happen too often. She was at an alternative restroom; the other bathroom was closer to the banquet hall making this one less desirable.

She took a deep breath as the vibration ended. She didn't understand why she was so afraid of talking to him, actually she sort of did. Inuyasha apologizing to her was everything she wanted for awhile. If he had done it earlier she would have never quit, never signed that contract to leave early for Sesshomaru. She would have done everything to get him to forgive her again, but now she had to face the fact that that wasn't happening anymore.

That simple idea sort of had her depressed, she was leaving, and this was the end. The work that she would have put in to win him back was cut short, but maybe that was okay. Maybe it was time to move on. She had been coming to terms with that idea for awhile now, and she didn't want anything less from Inuyasha then the relationship they had before. And she knew even if he wanted her back as an employee he didn't want her for a girlfriend…right? Of course not, especially if her quitting was his trigger point. She sighed staring at the wall ahead of her, hiding wasn't something she should have been doing, it was childish and she came here with Sesshomaru. He was probably looking for her, she had work to do, potential clients to talk to, but at the same time her relationship with Sesshomru was confusing the hell out of her too. She just kept thinking of their kiss? Why did she let it go on for so long? What did he expect from their relationship, what was she walking into, and more importantly whatever it was, did she want it?

It was a lot to think about, but the restroom of some dinner hall wasn't the place to sort them out. She opened up her clutch quickly looking inside for her phone. She found a few texts from Rin, no calls from Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. She found that a bit weird yet reassuring. She went towards the paper towel dispenser pulling out a heap of paper before turning to open the door with it. As she pulled on the handle she felt some one pushing and just like that she fell back, luckily she was able to catch herself before falling to the floor.

"I'm so sorry…" someone said as she regained her footing. She looked up spotting Rin who was staring down at her with widened eyes. "Kagome…?" She asked slightly. She looked up at her and Rin rolled her eyes backing up to close the door. "I've been texting and calling you like crazy."

"Sorry…"

"I finally decided to check the bathrooms. I thought you just left…"

"No, I just…I'm having stomach problems." She lied and Rin just stared at her. "So…tell me…what did Inuyasha say?"

"Oh…nothing…" Rin gave her a look and she just looked away.

"Kagome seriously…"

"He didn't really say anything…he just apologized and….I don't know…" She mumbled while walking towards one of the mirrors. She put her clutch down finally and just stared at herself for a moment then grabbed more paper from the dispenser to turn on the water faucet. "And he kind of you know rehired me?"

"What…" Rin asked but she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…but I quit" she interrupted looking over at her but Rin just stared at her knowingly. She didn't seem too surprised. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you…Inuyasha already told me..." Kagome looked away quickly a bit embarrassed. All this time when Rin asked 'how was work?' She had been answering like she was hiding something, but the joke was really on her.

"How long have you known?"

"I just found out, Inuyasha told me earlier tonight...I am mad that you didn't tell me sooner, but that's okay, I'm not going to dwell on it... at least you've been rehired so, I guess it's no harm no foul."

Inuyasha telling Rin about her quitting was something she hadn't anticipated, but now that she knew he did, she was surpised he hadn't told her sooner, but that wasn't something Inuyasha would do though. She added more soap to her hands and continued washing them. It was like she wasn't aware at how long she had been cleaning up for. She hadn't even used the bathroom so it was all extremely unnecessarily but she couldn't help it. "I'm not going back to working for him…I'm leaving on Monday." She admitted and she quickly looked over at Rin who seemed extremely shocked.

"You're what…so when were you going to tell me this?" She didn't say anything she just continued washing her hands. "Kagome…" still nothing so she didn't hesitate to march over to the sink and shut off the faucet. "When were you planning on telling me…huh?"

"Never…I don't know tonight…"

"Well you can't just leave, you can't just take off and go. You have to go out and tell him you're staying, tell him you want to work for him again. Take him up on his offer."

"No…I can't." She turned to look at her again. She could see the questioning expression on Rin's face and she knew she owed her the whole truth. "The other reason why I was late coming here is because…Sesshomaru faxed me a new contract and I signed it. So I officially work for him. I hve no choice i have to leave.

Rin stared at her obviously angry… "So that's it…I did all of this for you and it's finished right? How…why would you do that?" Kagome looked down at the tiled floor. She didn't say anything she just stared. "Great does Inuyasha know yet?"

"No…and I don't want him to know. that's one of the reasons why I didn't want to take him to his party tonight."

"I can't believe you…I really can't. I thought…what so you like Sesshomaru now."

"No…I just…I wanted to be with him, but I had no choice. I mean I can't just sit here."

"YOU HAD A CHOICE, DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" She was extremely upset now and Kagome stared at her. She could feel some tears coming up, but she hid it well like always. "I was doing everything to help you! You had a choice!"

"It's not as simple as it seems okay."

"stop it really with the excuses."

"It's true…" she said but Rin just shook her head.

"No it isn't you knew about what I was planning. You knew I was going to change things."

Kagome just walked past her going towards the door. But Rin quickly intercepted it. "Please just let me go…"

"Yeah sure…I will, but answer me one thing." Kagome stared at her waiting for her to continue. She looked calm, like she wasn't in the break of tears, but she was. All she needed was a secluded place to actually cry. "You said you kissed Sesshomaru tonight."

"He kissed me…"

"Whatever…so you've also kissed Inuyasha…if you had the choice, if you had to leave with one of them tonight, if you got to kiss one of them again, who would it be?" Kagome just stared at her.

"I'm not answering that?"

"Why not…huh….what's the harm in it…"

"I'm not answering it, because you already know the answer." She said and Rin stared at her for a moment.

"That's what I thought, so what are you doing?" She just shrugged and Rin looked past her for a moment spotting her clutch sitting on the sink. She had forgotten it while she was washing her hands. She didn't say anything she just walked past her and towards the clutch grabbing it quickly before Kagome could turn to face her. "I'm not mad…" She lied while quickly grabbing the cell phone from it and pushing it snuggly into hers. "I just think you need to take a moment and think about the choices you've just made." She put the clutch back on the left of the counter so she wouldn't see. "If you change your mind you know where to find me." She turned around and headed towards the door passing her again. Kagome stared at her planning to just leave too. "Don't forget your clutch; I think it's on the sinks' counter." She said quickly and Kagome turned looking in that direction.

As soon as she turned to grab it Rin quickly left the room and looked around. There was a small sitting center near the bathroom. It had a couch and a table and a few chairs. She didn't hesitate to run off towards the couch and push it with all her weight towards the door. She knew it would block the door but she still needed something to keep it shut so she placed one of the chairs on the door knob. She then covered it with the couch and moved the rest of the waiting center in front of it so from up the hall it looked normal. She didn't expect Kagome to be stuck in the bathroom all night, someone would eventually find her, but by that time she would have left the dinner with Sesshomaru, and her plan would be back on.

She opened her clutch grabbing Kagome's phone and finding Sesshomaru's number in the contacts. She quickly wrote a text to him stating: "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving with Inuyasha after the dinner but thanks for taking me." She smiled slightly as she heard Kagome jiggle the door knob. "Hey Kagome…" she said walking off to the side of the door.

"Rin…Rin…I think I'm locked in." She said.

"I know I locked you in…"

"What…"

"Don't try to get out; I'm giving you exactly what you want. If you just go to the dinner and leave with Sesshomaru you can call it quits to you and Inuyasha, but this way you'll get that second chance. And since you never listen to me, this is the only way I can ensure that."

"What the hell! You're out of your mind. Open the door."

"No…"

"Okay…fine I'll just." She opened her clutch and looked in not finding her phone. She flipped it upside down tossing a few things on the floor."

"I have your phone. Don't worry I'll leave it for you before the nights over. Have fun at Inuyasha's party." She said and Kagome widened her eyes as she heard her high heels hitting the floor.

"Rin…" she shouted. "Rin you can't leave me in here!" She fisted her hand getting ready to hit the door, but the idea of actually touching it with bare hands disgusted her, and she was beginning to get overly anxious which was never a great combination with her OCD. She backed up from the door slightly going for more paper towels while still calling Rin's name.

!

!

!

She easily ignored Kagome and walked casually back into the banquet hall, everyone was seated into individual tables. Inutashio was standing in front of a large table towards the front, giving what looked like a toast. The only people seated with him were his wife, Shippo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. The two latter sitting a chair apart, she knew the seat between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was hers and she quickly and quietly walked to the front. Inutashio didn't stop his speech to accommodate her, but he did nod towards her as she sat down. She stared ahead as he spoke just like his family but Inuyasha moved slightly to speak to her.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked.

"Oh in the bathroom there was a monster line, I went to look for another one and got lost." She lied and he just rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Kagome anywhere?" He asked and Rin stared up for a moment narrowing her eyes.

"Uh…no…I haven't seen her in awhile actually, she must be in the bathroom too. She complained about stomach problems." He sat up away from her surprised by that. "I'm shocked that you're actually concerned about Kagome though. Just a few weeks ago you were asking her to go home?" Rin whispered and he gave her a side look but didn't say anything.

"I didn't ask her to go home; anyway I'm only asking because Sesshomaru's leaving early, he spoke to my father. I need to speak to her before she leaves. Its business…" Rin smiled slightly at that turning away from him slightly. Even though she was a bit angry at Kagome she had to admit she wasn't too happy with Inuyasha either, but her plan was working, she'd be leaving with Sesshomaru soon. She leaned towards him getting his attention. Her heart was jumping out of her chest but she was able to sustain it for the most part.

"Are you ready to go…?" She whispered. he looked at her slightly checking the time on his watch. He was ready to leave, but he wasn't sure he wanted to go with anyone. He was a bit upset honestly. He came to the dinner with Kagome and only saw her once. He was sitting at the dinner table with an empty seat to his left which he knew was probably extremely unprofessional looking. Also the fact that she wasn't even leaving with him sort of annoyed him as well. He expected her to come out at any moment to explain face to face why she had been absent for most of the night, but even though his brother was still present she wasn't. The whole thing was just extremely unprofessional and a bit odd, but he carried on like he didn't care, but he wasn't hesitant at all to leave her with no notice. For all he knew she had done the same.

"Yeah…actually after his toast…I'll meat you outside." He said and she just smiled while looking forward. Inutashio was closing up his speech. He put a glass up and everyone at the table followed suit. She quickly grabbed hers, though it was empty and after the remaining toast people began to rise from their seats. A few waiters filled into the room to take drink orders, and it was then did Sesshomaru rise from his seat to say his goodbyes.

Rin was more worried that with the large amount of people leaving the dining hall to wash up for the dinner they'd find Kagome and she'd come too early and ruin everything. She rose from her spot wanting to leave and head outside when Inuyasha pulled her by the arm. She remembered instantly, she couldn't just leave him with no explanation. She was his date, he rose a slight eyebrow up and she just went for her clutch taking out Kagome's cell phone.

"So…" he said as she looked down at the phone. There were no messages, but she could tell that Sesshomaru had read the text she sent. No wonder why he was so hell bent on leaving. "Your leaving with Sesshomaru…I thought you were done with that." He said but Rin just looked away at that.

"I uh…I am….but…don't worry about it." She set the phone down on the table. "This is Kagome's…" Rin said and though Inuyasha was extremely annoyed he did look off to the side at her. He wasn't really upset that Rin was leaving with his brother, he was _really_ angry that Sesshomaru was able to leave the dinner early and managed to steal his date in the process. So basically he had both Kagome and Rin, it all seemed like Sesshomaru's way of trying to one up him.

"Okay so what are you doing with it?" He asked and Rin sighed a bit, he noticed she was still trying to look away so she was definitely hiding something. "Where's Kagome…?

"I can't tell you, but if she doesn't come back in a few minutes go out looking for her."

"What…"

"She's in the bathroom…" she looked up watching Sesshomaru say some good byes at the table to the right. He gave her a slight glance and she looked over to the hall near the bathroom. Kagome hadn't come yet, "I have to go…I told you." She looked over at the cell phone's time, it was almost tweleve. "Happy birthday…I have a gift for you, you'll get it later." She whispered but he was too confused to register anything. She grabbed her clutch and turned to leave through the exit. Luckily for her Inuyasha's parents were too busy talking to potential clients to realize she had gone. A few minutes later Sesshomaru finished his goodbyes and left.

People began settling down and a few waiters and waitresses came out from the back to take individual orders for the dinner. Kagome hadn't come out yet, he thought maybe she had left all together, but Rin had said to go after her. He would, though it made no sense. If she was in the bathroom couldn't she just leave herself?

A waitress came to the table and set menus in front of them. He looked down at his for a moment as his father ordered a bottle of champagne for the table.

"Hey Inuyasha…" he heard his mom call. He looked up. "Where's Rin? Will you be ordering for her?" She asked and he looked up trying to figure out a good excuse. "Oh and how about Kagome, did she leave with Sesshomaru, I haven't seen her?"

"Uh…I don't know…Rin said she wasn't feeling well and um...Kagome..." He hesitated. he was almost certain that Kagome wasn't here. Rin might have stolen her cell phone, but she must have snuck out, something she probably did in order to avoid him. He could sense her nervousness when he was talking to her earlier.

"I'm only asking so we can maybe order for her..." He thought about that for a moment. "Inuyasha...?" she asked again.

"I don't know mom go ahead..."

"Okay so both Sesshomaru and Rin have left..." Inutashio said interrupting him. He seemed confused by that..."leaving you with Kagome...that's a bit odd."

Inuyasha just shrugged then something instantly came to mind he looked down realizing that his suspicion about Rin had finally been proven. She had been planning this, her leaving with Sesshomaru...and then his tux. Why the hell was he wearing a blue lapel, button down, and tie? Rin had went out of her way to buy it so it could match her dress, but she hadn't worn it. Come to think of it, her dress matched Sesshomaru's, and Kagome's….Kagome had been wearing the dress on the sketch. Now he was one hundred percent sure Rin had planned everything. He looked around towards the bathroom and got up.

He grabbed Kagome's cell phone and left towards the hall with no explanation. He didn't know what exactly he'd find, but he was willing to check. He went down the hall stopping when he spotted the restrooms. He hadn't thought it through clearly; there was no way he'd be able to go into the women's bathrooms. He stood near the door though, watching a woman come out and head back towards the banquet hall. His little pause had him thinking everything through, so Rin was behind everything, that didn't surprise him. But where was Kagome? She had said she was in the bathroom, but what would possess her to stay in there. He sighed slightly walking quickly to the left he noticed a woman just blankly staring at him. She was sitting in a small waiting nook off to the left. She looked away when he noticed her.

He wasn't going to say anything about it. He was used to people just staring, but as soon as he looked away an idea popped into his mind. He turned towards her walking into the waiting area. He sat on the sofa chair across from her and leaned forward. She looked around his age, probably the daughter of a potential client. She had dark brown hair held in a low bun, her gown was green and so were her eyes, she seemed extremely shy. He could see her face turning red as soon as he sat down; now he was thinking she was younger, maybe Kagome's age. "Hi…" he said putting a hand out, she looked forward slightly. As soon as she saw the hand she pulled hers out. "My name's Inuyasha…and yours…"

She paused for a moment, extremely surprised, he knew at that moment she'd be putty in his hands. He watched as her lips moved, she was saying something, probably telling her name, but he didn't care he was plotting his next move. "Wow that's a beautiful name, suits you." He said and that blush came back again, yet he had no idea what she had just said. "So what are you doing here, they're about to serve dinner."

He nodded as she began to speak; he listened to a few of her words for a moment. Taking in as little as possible, she seemed to be waiting for her sister who was in the bathroom. "Oh seems like we're both just waiting…my brother's wife is in there. She's been in there for awhile. I came to check on her, but unfortunately I can't get in the bathroom." He paused sitting back. "I'm getting a bit worried; she said she's been feeling ill." He checked his watch for a moment.

It didn't take long for her to connect the dots. "Oh…well I guess…I can go in there, and check for you." She stood up. "I didn't know your brother was married?" He looked up slightly.

"Oh…yeah it just happened recently." He lied. He had to tell her something other than he was searching for a woman his age. she'd just assume Kagome was his date, especially after Rin's clothing alterations. He didn't know how she'd react to that. "Um…her name's Kagome." She nodded and backed up towards the door. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." He called out towards her. She just nodded and smiled while tripping slightly and disappearing through the door.

It was a lot of work but he finally got to the bottom of a few things. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he pulled it out. He had a message from Rin. It read: Is Kagome out of the bathroom yet? He narrowed his eyes slightly before messaging her back a quick 'no.' the door to the bathroom opened and both the girl he sent in and another woman came out too. He stood up, but Kagome wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Unfortunately there wasn't anyone by that name in there. Only two other women…" The girl said and he looked away a bit confused.

"Were any of them wearing a dark blue dress?" Both women looked at each other and then turned around shaking their head. He nodded ready to just turn and leave when the woman he didn't know interrupted.

"Maybe she's in another bathroom, I think there's one down the hall from here…and another one in the front."

He paused for a moment "Ok…thanks…" he began walking past them both when one of the women called him back.

"Wait…" she said and he backed up a bit annoyed. "I wouldn't try the one down the hall…I think it's blocked out, someone moved the waiting area in front of the door. It might be out of order; I tried it when this one was full." He let that sink in; he was going to turn back around when he realized fully what that meant.

"Oh shit…" he mumbled. "Thanks…" he said quickly and without warning he took off running down the hall. Both women stared after him a bit confused. His phone vibrated as he ran. He grabbed it pausing to read a message from Rin it read. : _GO GET HER! I LOCKED HER IN ONE OF THE BATHROOMS!_ It just confirmed what he already knew and he hurried through some doors only stopping when he recognized another small waiting area. It had a singular sofa chair, coffee table, and couch it looked completely normal from his angle but when he quickened down the hall he realized that the full size sofa was askew in front of the bathroom. He ran towards it quickly and pushed it to the side. Under it was a normal wooden chair locking the door in. he pulled off the chair moving the door knob slightly.

!

She was hugging herself tightly and pacing the bathroom. Her OCD was at an all time high, she couldn't bring herself to touch anything, but when she heard the door knob move she ran towards the door. "HELLO!" she called out. "IS ANYONE THERE? I'M LOCKED IN THE BATHROOM!"

"Kagome…." As soon as she heard his voice she widened her eyes but quickly began to fix herself. Her hair was a bit disheveled so she pulled it out of its bun letting it fall out. She had cried for awhile so instead of standing near the door she went to face the mirror. She pushed hair out of her face and wiped fiercely at her cheeks. "Kagome… are you okay, I'm coming let me just get this chair." He said and she just nodded, she wouldn't have time to reapply her make up so instead she made sure she had no trace of tears left on her face. She turned away from the mirror and stared forward wanting to find a flattering position, but as soon as the door opened she couldn't help it. It was as if her legs had a mind of its own, she took off running and before he could even react she lodged herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she hid her head into his chest.

!

!

!

21


	22. Overall problem

Chapter 22: The overall problem

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: This is the end of part one of the story.

!

!

!

22

He didn't hesitate to put his arms around her too. "Are you okay? How long have you been in there for?" He asked but she didn't answer she was too concerned with hiding her face in his chest. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help the tears that poured out. "It's alright…I'm here now. Wow…I thought you just left. I swear I wasn't looking for you." He whispered and at that she backed up. She pushed some tears off her face.

"Yeah no one was…I would have been stuck in there till…" she hesitated for a slight moment and Inuyasha stared at her. She looked a bit disheveled. Her long black hair lied down her back in huge messy waves. Her makeup had been almost entirely removed. She was still gorgeous, but he could see the distress in her face. Why the hell would Rin do that to her? "Can we leave….I can't be in here for much longer." She said walking past him quickly. He turned around following her.

"Who locked you in here?" He asked, he already knew, but he wanted to know if she knew too.

"I don't know…." She lied. She didn't want him to know Rin locked her in. The whole thing was embarrassing enough. "I think it was an accident." She looked around the hall. The couch was out of place with one lone chair pushed away from the door, he'd eventually connect the dots anyway.

"Wow… that's some kind of accident." He said walking over to her and placing something into the palm of her hand. She thought he was trying to hold her hand, but when she felt the phone she looked down at it turning to face him in shock. He just gave her a knowing look.

So he knew Rin had locked her in as part of some crazy plan. The only thing she could do to combat it would be to quickly get back to Sesshomaru, come up with some excuse. She needed some way to do the opposite of what Rin wanted her to. She pushed her hair back and took a deep breath. "Thank you for getting me, and for my phone." She looked down at it for the time. "I should really be getting back to the dinner though, your brother is probably wondering where I am." She turned away from him and started up the hall.

"I doubt it…" he said stopping her slightly "He left…with Rin a little over an hour ago." She halted completely and he took a few steps towards her. He wanted to see how she felt about that. Was she upset, saddened, he knew it wasn't something he should involve himself with; didn't he want her back as an associate? Was that possible, he really truly doubted it. At the moment all he wanted to do was steal her away from Sesshomaru.

"Oh…." She said thinking that through for a moment. "Uh…I guess I should probably be going then." She mumbled and he stared at her not knowing how to detour that idea without sounding desperate. He wanted her to stay he knew that much. He wanted to speak to her personally, but more importantly he wanted her for his date. That's how he had envisioned this night going. Lord knew she was dressed for it, Rin had successfully fooled them both, and here they were dressed like a couple, the only two dateless, it just made sense. He wouldn't admit it but he was slightly pleased at how things were turning out.

"If you really want…" he stated, she didn't say anything and he took it as an opportunity to continue on. "But if you want...Rin left so I'm… I'm dateless." She turned slightly to face him, he couldn't see her reaction but he hoped she'd say yes.

"I don't know…I shouldn't. I have to wake up early tomorrow…"

"For what?" the question halted her for a moment. Why did she just say that? She wasn't going to tell him she was leaving tomorrow, was she? "Okay I get it…" he stepped to the left smiling slightly. "Excuses, but I promise you'll just be my date…nothing else. It's for appearances strictly…"

"Business" she interrupted, she had heard that phrase so many times, from him, his brother it was getting old at this point. If it were really all business than why did Sesshomaru kiss her earlier and why was she standing here, in front of him with so many different emotions jumping around at once. She turned to face him fully and he just stood there staring at her. He lowered his head when he realized what she meant. She wasn't falling for any of it this time. Maybe it was time to be up front and honest about a few things.

"Kagome I know I've been really rude and I know I probably shouldn't be standing here asking you for anything. All I can really do is apologize…"

"No don't…" she said quickly putting a hand out. "Save it please…" she didn't want to hear that. She really couldn't right now. Not with everything that had already happened. He seemed surprised by her interruption; he had really thought his declaration was exactly what she wanted to hear. He was so confused now, maybe it was too late. The thought literally pained him, but if it were really too late it was something he'd have to accept. Maybe she was ready to move on, maybe she was involved with his brother, though now he understood that maybe that wasn't true, but perhaps she was ready to move on to some one new completely. He hated the idea but he sort of deserved it.

"Okay…fine" he mumbled. She looked away from him and crossed her arms. He didn't want to show his frustration but he couldn't hide it and she looked over at him realizing that.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it…I do…"

"But…" he interrupted waiting for her to continue. She just shrugged, she couldn't continue, she really couldn't. It wouldn't be smart to tell all her feelings; she'd just feel like shit later on when he didn't accept them. She was used to his rejection at this point. "I just…you don't have to apologize you got me out of the bathroom…we're even."

He nodded slightly, but of course he wasn't buying it. Her guard was way up and he understood why. "Okay… fine, what are you planning on doing?" He asked and she paused thinking. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, but…you should stay."

"I don't think that's a good idea." She mumbled while holding her arms and turning away. None of them said anything for awhile. He sort of continued staring at her; he could tell she was trying to avoid eye contact. She kept staring at the little waiting nook beside the bathroom and walking around it slightly.

He let her walk around slowly for another minute before interrupting slightly. "So…you're planning on just going right?" She halted and bit down on her lip. He could see her profile from her current angle. "I know I'm asking for a lot, but… I do want to make things right between us."

"We're fine…really." She mumbled, but he knew that wasn't true.

"I would really like it if you stayed." He admitted.

"Why..." she turned to face him. "Why does it matter so much? Why do you want me here so badly? Everyone knows I came with your brother. It would be weird for me to just all of a sudden be your date…"

"I don't care about what anyone in there thinks." She seemed shocked by that. "If I'm being honest…I just…I don't want you leaving tonight without making things right between us. It would mean a lot to me."

"I don't know why you care so much." She admitted.

He shrugged slightly… "I'm not sure why I do either…if it helps you could look at it as a favor."

She smiled a bit. "You want me to stay that much." He nodded slightly and she just shook her head. She was completely losing it, the situation she was in, she would have never in a million years guessed she'd be in this predicament, especially with Inuyasha. She really wanted to say no. She wanted to be done with the whole situation. She was leaving tomorrow; she could pack up, and put the whole thing behind her. She was through with the constant erupting emotions that she seem too always be immersed in. She didn't know or understand why Inuyasha wanted her to stay, but she didn't want to put herself through it anymore. It was time for her to put her foot down…move on. She looked up wanting to say no, but when she saw the look on his face she swallowed her words.

He just stood there staring at her. His hands in his black slacks, his eyes trained on her. He seemed to be waiting so patiently for her answer, but it wasn't just the staring that had her stunned it was the hope in his eyes, he really genuinely wanted her to stay and he hoped she'd say yes. It made her wonder, what was he planning to tell her or do with her tonight that he wanted her to so badly change her mind. Just looking at his face, she knew she wouldn't be able to say no, but deep down she really wanted to.

"I…I don't know…" she mumbled… "But… I guess I could stick around." She said and his overly handsome face broke into a smile. It took her breath away.

"You're not going to regret it…" She threw him her own smile, but she didn't want to reveal that she already regretted saying yes. Staying would not only put her in a bad pace emotionally, but it would give Rin exactly what she wanted, and after the bathroom incident she wasn't shy about admitting she didn't want Rin winning. She didn't want to escort Inuyasha to his party either, though she couldn't deny him of his own birthday celebration. She just didn't want to be out anymore, she wanted to be alone. "So…I'm ready to go back out there when you are."

"Yeah…I'm ready…I just. I need to sort of straighten myself out a bit. I'll be there." He hesitated for a moment, but then just nodded.

"Okay…sounds good." He said, but he seemed a bit uncertain. She nodded and watched as he awkwardly turned around. He left down the hall and she sighed loudly. She felt a bit off, and she didn't know why. She knew it probably had something to do with her OCD and being locked in the bathroom moments earlier. She took a deep breath before walking off towards the restroom again. She hesitated not wanting to go back in. She knew she must have looked awful, but the idea of going back in there had her whole body itching and her stomach aching. She backed up slightly and looked around. She was at the end of the hall. In order to get back to the banquet hall she'd have to go all the way up past the other restrooms and the entrance to the kitchen. She had no idea why she was thinking in these terms, but her mind kept going towards possible exits. She wanted to just sneak out, though she couldn't think of any possible ones near her.

She decided to just suck everything up, pull her hair into a bun and make her way to the dinner. Even with her decision made she didn't hesitate to search the surrounding walls for any sort of doors. She didn't find any and it didn't take long for her to finally get out of the hall and into the banquet lobby. She caught the eye of a few people as she stood against the wall. She was trying to be as invisible as possible, but that obviously wasn't working. There was no missing her for some of the guest. She had no idea why, but she suddenly missed the old Kagome who didn't grab any ones attention when she walked into a room. She didn't dwell on that too long; her attention was on the table in the center of the room. Inutashio sat at the head of it. It wasn't too hard to miss. It seemed like all the other tables circled around it. She knew what she was supposed to do, but for some reason her eyes kept gravitating towards the winding staircase. There was no way she'd make it up there without anyone noticing her. She looked around the back hall for an exit sign, she saw a couple, but none were near her. It seemed unavoidable but at the same time she knew if there was an exit near her she wouldn't take it. She just couldn't do it. The realization hit her hard and she automatically turned around to face the center of the room, she noticed Inuyasha immediately, he was facing his mother and saying something before turning around to search around the room. It didn't take long for him to set his eyes on her.

As soon as he saw her he stood up from his chair to face her. She put a half smile on her face walking slowly to meet him. His mom was smiling up at her as she made her way to his side. She felt a bit awkward for some reason, she wasn't really sure why. She put a solemn hand up to say hi before looking forward at Inutashio. He seemed pretty pleased to see her yet confused. "Kagome… hello…I'm sorry to say, but…Sesshomaru, he left. I could have sworn you left with him." She shook her head before waving slightly at Shippo.

"Dad no... Rin and Sesshomaru left..." His dad seemed even more confused by that. She would have helped explain things, maybe throw in a lie, but she just plainly wasn't in the mood for it.

"I know they left at the same time, I know that, but he left Kagome here…that's a bit unusual…" He said and Inuyasha just threw him a look then put a light hand on the small of her back. As soon as he touched her she tensed up. He gently eased her off towards an empty chair near his, but it was slightly away from his parents. She didn't voice anything she just sat.

"The foods coming out in a few minutes…" He said and she just nodded. "Did you want anything specific?" She shook her head. "Is everything alright? You seem a bit off?" He asked and she looked up wanting to just shake her head and be left alone, but instead she smiled up reassuringly.

"No…no…I'm fine…just…just thinking." She mumbled and he nodded slightly, but he didn't buy any of it. She was definitely off, and he had a feeling it had something to do with their conversation earlier. Maybe he should of let her leave, she seemed very uncomfortable. He was about to say something else but his mom interrupted.

"Well we were uncertain if you were here or not, but we ordered for you. I hope you don't mind." He paused looking towards Kagome. she was forcing yet another smile. "I have to wonder though, did my son tell you before he was leaving. I mean you were his date."

She fumbled a bit before looking towards Izoyai. "Uh…yea…um…he said something came up." She mumbled.

"Well how are you? Is something up you've been gone for a majority of the night?"

"Um… yea I wasn't feeling too well. I meant to apologize about that." She turned towards Inutashio. "Mr. Takashi, I know the first half of the dinner is used to attract clients…but…"

"No… it's no problem Kagome." He said interrupting her. "I'm just sorry my son just left you here. I'll have to have a talk with him. It doesn't seem like proper etiquette at all."

She froze at that and just shrugged. "I'm fine with it…" She mumbled. Inutashio wasn't having it. He saw Kagome as a more than liable mate for either one of his sons, but since Sesshomaru was the one courting her for the evening he wanted to make sure he hadn't lost all chances with her completely.

"I don't believe you should put up with that…he's my son and even I'm advising you to put your foot down." Izoyai interrupted. Kagome just smiled half heartedly as a line of waitresses and waiters entered the dining area. They were carrying trays of food and she sort of let her eyes follow them as they set plates at different tables. A couple came over to their section setting food down. Everyone around the table ignored them setting their eyes on her. A plate was set in front of her and she looked down examining the food. It looked like some sort of meat drenched in a red sauce, steam vegetables on the side, and diced potatoes. It looked delicious, but there was no way she could eat this. "I hope you don't mind but I ordered the lamb for you. You're not a vegetarian are you?"

"Oh no…not at all, it looks delicious." Izoyai smiled at that but moved closer in her seat wanting to continue the conversation they were having.

"On to the subject of Sesshomaru…"

"Mom…I don't think Kagome wants to continue talking about that." Inuyasha said, he was taking his silverware out of its napkin. He was a bit upset; he knew he shouldn't have been, but Kagome's reaction to what his parent's were saying. It made him think that maybe she was upset about Sesshomaru leaving. That made him beyond frustrated but he was trying to hold it in.

"No…it's fine. I'm not too upset about it. To be honest Sesshomaru and I aren't an item in the least." She admitted and the declaration shocked Inuyasha and his mother.

"Really?" she asked and Kagome just nodded as she stuck a fork in her food. "Well excuse me for asking, but is there any potential that perhaps you could reconsider and…"

"Mom…" Inuyasha interrupted. Kagome looked up at that. She seemed shocked that Inuyasha would just cut her off, but when she surveyed his face she decided to leave the conversation alone as well.

"Why don't we change the topic?" Inutashio suggested. "So Inuyasha your mother and I have been talking, and tomorrow for your birthday we've decided on something a bit special. It would be amazing if you could join us Kagome."

She looked up at that trying to find an excuse. She could see their hopeful faces and it just made her feel worse. With everything that had happened tonight she had no idea she could feel worse. "Uh…yea maybe…" she could see the slight disappointment on Inuyasha's face. "The truth is I'm still feeling a bit under the weather, and I'm not entirely sure if I'll be any better tomorrow."

"Oh no…I hope it wasn't something you ate. I think Rin left because of stomach issues…you don't think there's something going around?" Izoyai asked.

"It would have to be something in the entrees..." Inutashio said his response allowed Kagome to bow herself out of the conversation. She played around with her food slightly. She had no idea but Inuyasha was watching her from his peripherals. He knew her all too well, something was bothering her and the way she picked at her food just confirmed that, and no matter how much he wanted her to stay. He had to go ahead and let her go. Kagome obviously didn't want to be here...with _him, _and he needed to accept that.

He waited a moment then leaned in closer to her. "Hey…" he whispered, she tensed up automatically. He could tell, but he ignored it, though he was for some reason offended by the reaction. He took it as somewhat of a recoil, she didn't want to be near him, he didn't know it was the exact opposite. Her heart beat quickened her body heated up and her breathing halted. "Are you ready to go...?"

"What…" she whispered a little surprised. "The dinners not over, I was planning on talking to a few clients after the meal."

"No don't worry about it." He said but she could hear a hint of something in his voice. She couldn't put a finger on it completely, but he was somewhat upset. So on top of everything she upset him. So she'd be leaving him on bad terms, that hurt her a bit more. He backed away from her and leaned in towards his mother. He told her something along the lines of Kagome feeling a bit too awful to stay around for the whole dinner. She agreed but his father was a bit hesitant for both of them to leave. They talked for awhile and finally he rose from his spot. He turned towards her raising both his eyebrows. "You ready?" He asked again.

She rose up and he looked away quickly. He was avoiding her eye contact, she found that strange. "Uh…yeah…" she stood up and smiled towards Izoyai, "the food was delicious…thank you so much for having me." She extended her good bye towards Inutashio who just nodded, but he wasn't too happy to see them go. "It was nice seeing you again Shippo." He looked up from under the table; she could tell from her angle that he was playing some hand held device.

"We'll see you soon Kagome, hopefully you'll be able to attend our little get together for Inuyasha tomorrow."

"I hope so too…" she lied before turning around.

"Inuyasha…" his father called. He paused before turning to face him. When he noticed the look on his dads face he came in closer, and they had a private conversation that Inutashio obviously didn't want her over hearing. He then backed up, kissed his mom on the cheek, hit his little brother over the head playfully, and walked back towards her. She waited for him to get close before turning to follow him out of the banquet hall.

"I'm really sorry you had to leave early, I know you wanted to stay." She whispered.

"Not really…" he told her. He left it at that and continued walking. She didn't know what else to say, she searched her brain, but after awhile she decided she didn't want to play this charade anymore. Tiptoeing through her problems got her in this situation in the first place.

"So what's wrong…you seem upset." She said as they made it to the exit. He just shrugged as he made his way outside. He didn't even bother holding the door open for her and she had to catch the door before it fell closed. "I mean why are you so mad at me…?" she mumbled closing the door behind her. She wasn't sure if he heard her, but he did. He decided to ease off the attitude a bit. The exit led to a small hall with a door, he turned towards it dipping in for a moment.

"You came with a coat?" He asked and she was surprised he was actually talking to her, but she nodded. "How'd it look like?"

"Is this where they keep all the jackets? I'll help you look…" She suggested and he nodded agreeing. She let herself in looking around she only hesitated when she felt her clutch vibrate. She pulled out her phone and read a text message from Ayame, it read: 'we are ready when you are…' she had no idea what that meant, but as she looked at the large room filled with hanging coats she realized Ayame was talking about Inuyasha's party. She really didn't want to go, but all of a sudden she realized that maybe going would ease some things between them before she left for good. She texted back a quick 'ok.' "Hey…" she whispered he didn't look towards her. He was beyond annoyed, but he wasn't upset at her per se. He was really angry at himself. He ruined something between them, he should have forgiven her a lot earlier; he felt like he was losing her. "So um… I meant to say happy birthday…"

He looked up at that, finding his coat and standing towards her. "Thanks…" She nodded slightly and looked off to the side. She noticed automatically her black trench…"Wait I actually think that might be my coat." She said walking past him to get it. She inspected it for a quarter of a minute then pulled it off the hook. She was sure there was supposed to be somebody working down here passing them their coats, but because they were in the middle of dining the employees might have been doing something else at the moment. Luckily everything seemed overly organized according to table.

"Is that it?" He asked and she nodded looking over it once more before pulling it on. She then turned around facing him. He was doing his staring thing, the one that had her stomach turning, twisting and her heart beating over time. He looked away as soon as she faced him, but for the first time she wasn't shying away. She actually wanted his attention, she wanted so much more than that, that was one of her biggest fears. She was leaving tomorrow morning, moving, she couldn't let herself have these feelings for him, though it was a little too late for that. She had been having them since she officially met him.

"Yeah I think it is…" He nodded turning around to leave the room. She watched him go then followed behind him. "So…" she announced as he walked down the hall towards the exit. She had no idea why she was bringing this up; just a few hours ago she was trying to avoid it. It was like with just one look she was reconsidering everything. "You wanted to tell me something earlier?" She said he heard her but he was trying to jog his memory on exactly what earlier was? "Before I left for the bathroom…"she mumbled.

"Oh yeah…" he said, "I didn't think you wanted to talk about that." She was a little surprised that he noticed her discomfort earlier. She didn't know why? She hadn't done anything to try and hide it. He pulled open the door leading outside. He surprisingly held the door open for her and she thanked him as she stepped outside. It was extremely cool and the wind was actually blowing making her hug herself automatically.

"No…I just…" she paused for a moment. "I mean yeah…I guess so…I didn't want to talk about it…then." She admitted. She had her eyes on him slightly as he took the lead. His hands were in the pockets of his slacks. His coat was draped carelessly between his torso and arm. She wondered if he was cold, but he didn't seem to mind. He just nodded as if he knew that much. He was definitely upset. She wanted to ease him slightly, but she didn't want to become too invested. "I'm really sorry I upset you…or that I am upsetting you…"

"No…no…" he interrupted quickly pulling a hand out to stop her. "You're not upsetting me Kagome. You're not." She smiled slightly realizing he was being honest, yet he was still not himself.

"Okay then…if you don't mind telling me…what is?"

"I don't know…" He shrugged looking out at the roundabout hosting several limos. He couldn't see theirs right away. "It's me…I guess I'm not really upset I'm just thinking." He lied. She nodded but she was filled with much more questions. He stopped at the sidewalk looking straight ahead at all the cars. He saw the light to one of the limos flash and he stepped back planning to head for it. He didn't say anything for a moment. "The limo's right there." He informed her and she nodded.

As they walked towards it straight ahead she had a really strange awkward feeling come over her. He had said he wasn't upset at her, and she believed it, but he was avoiding her. She should have just left that alone though. Honestly Inuyasha avoiding her would actually be a benefit. It was her plan to make very little contact with him. She knew that would make leaving a lot easier, but now that she was finally here alone with him, she craved more attention, she craved closure and she wanted some sort of huge declaration from him. It was a feeling she wasn't used to having, and she honestly wish she wasn't feeling it, but she couldn't help it.

The chauffeur stepped out of the limo and headed to the side, pulling the door open for them. Inuyasha held back hesitantly letting her take a seat first, it was very uncharacteristic of him, but she wasn't surprised, he seemed to be a bit off. He walked all the way to the other side of the limo to take his seat. She didn't say anything, though she wanted to. Everything seemed extremely tense between them. He rotated himself towards the window making her feel a bit self conscious she felt like she needed to apologize again.

The limo started up and at that she turned to face him. "I'm really…really sorry that we had to leave early." She said quickly.

He turned to face her. "Kagome seriously it's not a big deal. I didn't want to stay…really."

"I feel like you did…you asked me to stay earlier in the bathroom, and I said yes, but now we're leaving. I get it your upset. We can still go back." He widened his eyes slightly a little shocked at her declaration. It cooled him off a bit. Why did she care so much about how he felt?

"Yeah but you didn't want to stay…" He admitted. It wasn't that he really wanted to stay at the dinner. It was that he wanted Kagome to stay with him. She was his first choice as a date and his brother and Rin leaving made him think that maybe she still could be.

"Yeah…if it means that much to you…" she hesitated for a moment moving away slightly. She didn't understand why she was still so timid around him. She sat up a bit trying to calm herself slightly; as she did she felt something underneath her foot. She looked down recognizing what it was automatically. Inuyasha was now facing her; a bit confused that she just stopped talking automatically. She was staring at something bellow her feet and out of nowhere she bent down and pulled it out. "Oh…oh um…I forgot about this."

He turned around fully to face her. She put the box down and grabbed a whole bag from deep under the seat. "What is that?" He asked and she quickly pushed it down. In the bag was the mini dress Rin packed for her and her clutch. She was supposed to change into this at his party. The box was his gift.

"It's nothing…just some clothes I left in the limo…" she lied quickly.

He didn't believe it, but he left it alone. "Listen it means a lot to me that you care…" he mumbled. "I'm not upset though…I mean I am, but I'm angry that I can't fix things between us." She nodded calmly yet her insides were going crazy. She pulled his gift on her lap, playing with the wrapping paper, trying to make her emotions settle down. "That's what I was trying to do earlier, at the dinner; before you left…I just don't think I can fix things."

"I think hearing that you wanted to…makes up for a lot of it." She mumbled and he agreed silently, yet it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah…but it's not enough. I know you quit, but If you're willing to…maybe…"

"I…uh…" she interrupted quickly. She didn't want to have this conversation. She had ran to the bathroom earlier to escape it. She did want to talk to him. She just…in the end she didn't know what she wanted. "I got you a gift. I picked it up earlier for your birthday." She admitted. He looked down at her lap seeing the box. He narrowed his eyes a bit confused all of a sudden.

"Okay thanks." He said taking it from her. "You really didn't have to give me a gift…and with everything that happened. I really didn't think you would."

"I picked it up months ago… she admitted though she was a bit embarrassed to say it. The whole thing just reminded him that Kagome did care about him as way more than just a boss. So why was he continuing with this façade? He should just admit that he was finally ready to take their relationship to the next step, yet he couldn't. If he did then he'd have to accept her option of quitting. He'd have to give up a lot, was he ready for that? He unwrapped the box quickly throwing the paper to the side before lifting the box up and turning it.

"I hope you like it…I mean. It's not much, and I wish I could have given it to you earlier…"

He turned the box around looking down at it. As soon as he saw it he interrupted and surprised her with an extremely loud laugh. She turned around quickly. He had the box facing up towards the light of the limo. She didn't know rather to be happy or upset by his reaction, why was he laughing? He seemed extremely amused at the gift, but what if he was laughing at her? "Is that…is this my car?" He asked in amazement as he set the box down on his lap to open it.

"Yeah…I know how much you love it. You have that special parking spot at the office…"

"It's my favorite." He said and she just smiled. She had got him a scale model of his satin red Corvette. It was extremely detailed. It came with a small wooden plateau making it look like it was on display in some car show. "How much was this….?" He asked in shock. Kagome smiled as she stared at him examining it.

"It's actually an alarm clock…" she said and Inuyasha looked down at her too pleased for words. She moved closer to show him how it worked. "If you press this…" she pushed on the car horn and a little screen showed up on the windshield of the car. "You can set it up over here…"

"This is…wow…I love it. How did you…"

"It wasn't that hard…I just went to a store that made colletable scale models. I told them what car you had…and then I thought since we were going to this trip, you'd need an alarm clock. So I found another shop and they customize toys...putting mechanics in them and... "

"It must have cost you a fortune…" He said. He was too busy playing around with the car pressing some of the hidden buttons to look down at her. Her face was completely red but instead of embarrassment she was overwhelmingly happy that he liked the gift.

"No it…it was nothing…now you won't be late for any of your meetings." She said and he looked up at that. The look had her heart beating quickly, her blood warmed up, and when he flashed her his handsome smile her emotions went crazy.

"This is amazing really." He said and she just shrugged. "Thanks…it's probably one of the most considerate gifts anyone's given me…"

"Yeah right…" she said laughing slightly and he shook his head.

"No seriously" he could see her cheeks flash with color and it just made him smile even wider. He set the alarm down and turned to face her. "Hey so… I've been thinking a lot lately, and not about the dinner or you quitting…I've been thinking about you and I." He admitted and she widened her eyes. Her heart was beating so fast she turned away slightly to breath. The fact that she was leaving tomorrow was the last thing on her mind, she was filled with so much excitement, anticipation…it was like she knew what he was going to say, and she had been waiting for it for awhile. "You remember a few weeks ago when you admitted how you felt about me?" He asked. She nodded slightly and he smiled at the reaction. "I know then I sort of shied away from giving you an answer. I don't want you thinking it's because I didn't feel the same way."

She looked up, her mouth a bit agate. His smiled turned into a gorgeous smirk. He seemed so confident, but inside he was a nervous wreck as well. "So what…" she mumbled she was subconsciously scratching the seat next to her. "Are you saying you do feel the same?" He sighed at that she was so wrapped up into her own emotions. So nervous about what he might say next she didn't notice the limo stopping.

"It's a lot more complex then that…but yeah. I just hope that…you still feel the same about me." He mumbled and she just turned away. She was filled with so many different emotions she couldn't even think straight. She was one hundred percent sure she couldn't speak. Her body felt like jelly and her skin felt extremely hot. "Kagome…" he said and she just turned wanting to actually say words but not being able to. She didn't notice but though he waited for her response his attention was somewhere else. The limo had stopped and they couldn't be anywhere near their hotel. The chauffeur was rounding the corner and he was about to ask him where they were. They seemed to be on an extremely busy city street. Cars lined each side of the sidewalk and they were parked right next to a warehouse. He pulled the door open before the chauffeur could; it was at that moment she had mustered up something to say.

"Uh…I…of course I do…" She stuttered softly.

"Hold on Kagome…I'm trying to figure out where we are." He said and she widened her eyes while looking around. He opened the limo door seeing the chauffeur. "Where are we?" He asked bluntly.

"Mrs. Higurashi asked for a quick stop…" He lied and Kagome who was still in a daze by everything that just happened moments ago looked up. Both the chauffeur and Inuyasha were staring at her. She narrowed her eyes shaking her head. She was about to tell Inuyasha that wasn't true when in the quietness she heard her phone vibrate.

"Hold on…" she said going for her clutch. She pulled out her phone. She had a few missed messages, but the most recent one was from Ayame. It read: _"Is that you…is that the limo. Should we hide?"_ Realization came through automatically and she widened her eyes. She sent a quick _"yeah"_ and looked up at the driver. "Uh…I have to speak to you." She said going for her door.

"Yeah I know…when we get back on the road." Inuyasha said and Kagome shook her head as she quickly pushed herself out of the car.

"No…not you the chauffeur." He crossed his eyebrows as she hurried to meet the driver. She walked a bit away from him telling Inuyasha that she wanted to speak to him in private. The whole thing confused him endlessly.

"I was told to drive here for a surprise party for Mr. Takashi." the chaffeur said he put his hands up as if he was innocent in all this.

"Yeah… yeah I know. Do you know which building it's supposed to be in?" He pointed to the warehouse he had conveniently parked near. It looked like all the cars left a wide enough space for them. She nodded slightly and turned towards Inuyasha. He was standing outside near the limo staring at her.

"So what's going on?" He asked as she walked back.

"I have to use the bathroom." She lied and he knew it. He stuck an eyebrow out then shrugged. He was a bit annoyed and he wasn't hiding it. They were just talking about something really serious, why would she out of nowhere interrupt it for this. Maybe she didn't feel the way he thought she did? It embarrassed him to think that she could just be humoring him.

"Okay…I'll just wait here."

"No please come with me." He narrowed his eyes.

"What's up?" He asked but she didn't bother to answer. To his surprise she grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him away from the limo towards the sidewalk. "Okay…" he said "And this is where you want to use the bathroom?" He asked looking up at the warehouse.

"Yeah…I have to go really badly."

"Yea but here, I think this place is abandoned." He said but she ignored him. She went for the door opening it up and walking into a dark lobby. As soon as they stepped in the lights turned on. She expected people to pop out but no one ever came. She looked around releasing her hand from Inuyasha's. "Uh…if you're willing to use it, there's a bathroom right here. He put a subtle hand in the direction of a restroom. She shook her head looking around. The space was completely empty. There was no where anyone could hide. There were two glass doors to their left, but she doubted anyone was there either. "Kagome…what is this?" He asked making her turn around. "Are you trying to avoid something?" She shook her head heading towards the glass doors. "Maybe you're trying to tell me something. I won't be upset if you just tell me the truth." He said and Kagome turned slightly around.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying, I mean after what happened in the car, and what I admitted. I just don't want to play anymore games."

She turned away from the glass doors. "What games, I'm not playing anything…I just need to use the bathroom." He gave her a knowing look and she narrowed her eyes. "Are you insinuating that I'm trying to avoid telling you how I feel?" He didn't say anything; instead he put his hands in his pockets and shrugged slightly.

"Well if you're not…can we leave, can we get back to the hotel and talk. I really want to have this conversation."

"I know you do." She whispered. She turned away again making him sigh in annoyance. She went for the doors opening them. No lights came on, no one popped up. She faced him again. "This is weird." She mumbled. "I guess we should leave." She said with a shrug. He looked to her for a moment before walking forward. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Wait…" he went past her through the doors. She followed slightly watching him go into the dark room.

"I think your right…it's abandoned."

He shook his head. "No it isn't…" He said. He didn't say anything else, but as soon as the door opened he sensed a ridiculous amount of people. Not only that but it seemed as if they were all trying to stand extremely still. He threw the door back and Kagome followed slightly, but he stopped her. The lights turned on and all of a sudden a large amount of people popped out from every corner imaginable. It was an absurd amount of people, it shocked him, but it didn't take long for him to understand what was going on, so his demeanor didn't change much. The room was extremely large with streamers and balloons everywhere. A large banquet table to the side and a mostly untouched main floor probably left bare for dancing. He crossed his arms slightly feeling annoyance replace his initial emotion. He turned towards Kagome who had a hand on her chest in surprise but was grinning from ear to ear. So she was in on it, things were beginning to make a lot more sense. She didn't need to use the bathroom. He smiled slightly realizing he had let some insecurities show. It seemed like a pattern when it came to Kagome. There was definitely something about her…something about the way he felt about her. If she rejected him he wasn't sure if he'd be able to recover.

As dozens and dozens of guest poured out of their hiding places they screamed scrambled happy birthday's obnoxiously. He let a small smile come across his lips though he didn't mean it. He hated surprise parties and at the moment he just wasn't in the mood for this. He had his sights set on something much more important. He turned towards Kagome who was off towards the corner. He really wanted to make his way towards her, but a lot of the guest, which were people he vaguely remembered. A few acquaintances from other parties he had been too. They said their happy birthdays and their hellos. He smiled at them while giving out his own thanks. It didn't take too long for dance music to take over the room, and for most of the people to clear out back to the dance floor. He watched the sudden jumping then turned again. Kagome was speaking to Ayame towards the few tables stacked with food, drinks, and gifts. He quickly tried to make his way over there but before he could Miroku intercepted him.

"Happy birthday man…I bet you thought I wasn't going to do all this." He said. He had two cups in his hand and he didn't hesitate to pass one to him. He grabbed it and looked down.

"What is this...?"

"Liquor duh…we also have a couple kegs…I thought we should go crazy tonight, your only 25 once."

"You're only every age once." He said while grabbing the plastic cup.

"Touché…even more reason to live it up."

"I don't know Miroku…my mom is talking about doing something with me tomorrow morning…I don't want to be too wasted."

"Don't worry about that now. You're supposed to be having fun. I mean the only reason Kouga and I even came on the trip was because of this." He nodded slightly looking around the room for Kouga. He spotted him talking it up in a corner near the dance floor.

"I'll try." He passed the cup back to him. "I'll meet up with you in a bit." He had his mind on something else completely. More than anything he saw the party as somewhat of an adherence. He really had only one thing on his mind. He turned around back to the spot he had last seen Kagome. Thankfully she was still there but Ayame wasn't. She was sort of awkwardly standing near the door. A plastic cup in her hand, she seemed so out of place with her ball gown on.

She had her eyes on him, but when he turned to face her she made sure to look away quickly. She was contemplating when to leave, if she was sticking to her original plan she would have been gone already, but she just couldn't see herself leaving just yet. She needed to speak to him more; they had made so much ground so far. The whole thing just seemed like a fantasy, to think that he might feel the same way about her. It just seemed too good to be true. When she spoke to him for some reason it felt as if all her problems disappeared. She didn't have to worry too much about going for good tomorrow. Or breaking the news that she was planning to go, she just had to worry about now.

He made his way over to her with a smile. "So you got me…you and Rin are something else." He said and she just smiled. It was something he'd probably never get used to, how gorgeous she was when she grinned. "I never saw it coming."

"Yeah well… it all seems fun. Rin really knows how to throw a party." She said. Her eyes were on the crowed dance floor and the spinning colorful lights. "Unfortunately she's not here to enjoy it."

"I'm sure whatever Rin's doing she's enjoying it very much." He mumbled and it managed to make her cheeks red. He noticed but didn't comment on it. "If you want…I was wondering if you wanted to leave early?" She looked up at him in shock.

"You can't…I can't let you do that. You have cake to cut…and gifts to open…and guest…your guest to entertain."

"Well I'm 25 now; I don't exactly cut cakes and open gifts anymore so I don't have to worry about that too much." He stepped closer to her making her heart speed up and her stomach do flips. She was in her own little corner so every step he took had him only inches away from her. "And their just here for the party…trust me." She still seemed unsure and a bit scared and he understood why, maybe he was coming on too strong. He had to remember he was dealing with Kagome, she wasn't just any girl. "I just want to continue are conversation…you know before we were interrupted."

She looked down at the cup Ayame gave her. It was filled with some clear fruity liquor, she hadn't touched it. "I don't know…I think you should enjoy your party. I don't want to ruin anything else for you. You already had to leave your father's dinner early on my account." He stared down at her for a moment a bit frustrated. He didn't know exactly what approach to take with Kagome. He already admitted he wanted a relationship with her. He was still waiting on some sort of response from her. It was like he was in foreign territory, he decided to just come out and say how he was feeling. There was no beating around the bush when it came to her.

"I don't care about the dinner Kagome…" He told her and she just nodded, but she kept her face down towards the cup. "I don't even care about this stupid party…I care about you." He said and she looked up at that. "And I sort of want to know if you feel the same way." He could see the surprise on her face, the draining of color in her flesh. "You don't have to decide now…I mean it's only fair I give you some time to think."

"No…no I don't need it." She admitted. "I feel the same…I mean I've always felt like this since…I don't know forever." She mumbled and he couldn't believe the relief that came over him. He never had such a feeling of utter content in his life.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that…I thought that. I don't know maybe I was losing you."

"Impossible…" she whispered. She was extremely happy with the declaration of not only her feelings but his to her. Yet she couldn't help her stomach from twisting, she knew better then to let this happen, she was leaving and there was no way she'd be able to break it to him. "But…I uh…I think I'm going to take off for the night." She admitted and he seemed confused. "I'm feeling a little exhausted."

"Okay….okay…just give me a minute. I'll come too."

"No…" she said quickly stopping him. "No…I'm going to go it alone. I'll take a taxi." He was too confused for words he just stared down at her as she played with the rim of the cup. "I think you deserve some fun, and we can talk tomorrow."

He nodded but he hated the idea, he wanted to be with her. Was that too hard to believe, he never had this feeling for another woman, and he didn't care if nothing happened tonight. He didn't even care if they drove to the hotel and went into their separate rooms. At least they'd have the limo ride. "Okay…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

She nodded slightly stepping forward. He backed up letting her through. She was very hesitant with her walk, she didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. "Happy 25th again…"

"Yeah…are you sure you want to go alone. I sort of don't want to stick around here."

"Rin put so much effort into it…and I…I just need some rest." She lied. Her stomach was still twisting but now she was feeling nauseous. She also couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of regret that took over her. It was like she was walking out on all that she could have. She had waited forever to hear him say those words, she never thought he would and now that he did. She was leaving him… it was extremely unfair. She bit her lip for a moment before walking forward. Butterflies took the place of the guilt but it felt a hell of a lot better that way. She walked up to him slowly and quickly stood on her tippy toes, she didn't reach too far but she was able to kiss his cheek gently. She was going to leave it at that, but he moved steadying her at the small of her back and kissing her fully on the lips. Her heart began beating over time, her flesh burned hot, and all worries drained away in that instant. That feeling came back, and it came fast. It was the strangest hottest burning that she had ever experienced and it was at the base of her belly. The kiss felt like it lasted forever and when it did finally end he smelled the fresh scent of tears. She hid them on his chest. He had no idea why she was crying but he didn't hesitate to put an arm around her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered…she just nodded looking up and wiping at her eyes.

"Yeah…I just…" She backed up slightly. "I should probably go now."

"Wait…"

She shook her head quickly. "I need some time…I'll see you tomorrow." She told him and as badly as he wanted to follow. He knew he had to let her leave. She went out through the double doors and he followed partially watching her run into the lobby.

"Take the limo…" he called after her, but she was already out the doors…

!

22

!

(A couple Hours earlier)

Rin's POV

She watched as he went around the limo to get to his side. Nervous couldn't even describe for a second how she felt. Her whole body was tensed, reality set in as soon as they stepped out of the dinner hall up the stairs and into the cool fall air. Even with her coat on she hugged herself tightly, she couldn't bring herself to look up at him, and when he took the lead she couldn't find words to say. She could see herself blowing everything, why was she so nervous, she wasn't into him was she?

As soon as the chauffeur opened the door she tensed again. She could see Sesshomaru mumble something to the driver and then scoot himself in. She automatically turned away towards the window; the nausea that erupted in the pit of her belly had her heaving slightly. She never had this feeling before; just thinking about what might happen in a few minutes drove her insane.

When he finally sat down he turned himself towards her but to his surprise she was facing the opposite direction. He narrowed his eyes but didn't comment on it right away. He definitely thought she'd be more animate, she seemed so eager at the dinner. "So…" he announced wanting to get her attention. She seemed hesitant but she did face forward. He didn't want to have to openly admit this but he did fully expect to be having sex tonight. He would have never agreed to leave the dinner if that wasn't the case, but Rin's disposition at this point seemed to be the exact opposite. He would have thought she'd be all over him but she actually seemed… he wasn't too sure but was she scared? "Are you okay?" He asked and she forced a smile on her face nodding awkwardly. The limo started up and he resisted the urge to cancel everything and head back to the dinner. "Are you feeling sick…do you want to…"

"No…no…" she said quickly while sitting up and facing him again. "I'm great…I was just…I was thinking."

He nodded slightly. "Really," he mumbled while scooting up towards her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked and she knew exactly what he was getting at. It wasn't that she wasn't into it, but the warm feeling she usually got when she was close to men was about ten times intensified. The closer he got the blanker her mind went. She would have at this point said something really clever, maybe sat on his lap. She could see herself do so many things, but with someone else. With Sesshomaru all she could do was stare openly at him, it was like she was that girl again, freezing in her spot yet again. He moved in so close that their knees touched. He placed a hand on her thigh and butterflies flew like crazy. She had to actually put a hand to her belly to stop it. "Are you sure you're okay? You're not going to vomit are you?"

It was such a considerate question to ask, but the way he asked it had a lot to be desired. It was almost like a threat, but she made sure to sit up and shake her head. "I'm so fine…" she stuttered while leaning towards him. He didn't move though he just stared at her face almost as if he was contemplating rather or not she was telling the truth.

"Okay…" He mumbled sliding towards the other end of the limo. "Do you need a drink…?" He asked. He was starting to understand a few things. She was nervous; her face was completely drained of color. Something was also very off with her. He was really good at picking these things up, the way she pushed for them to leave and the way she was acting now. The whole thing was night and day, he decided sex could wait. He needed to loosen her up maybe get a bit of information from her. "So what's your drink?" He asked he was looking in a closed compartment hidden in the limo. It housed glasses, a few bottles of alcohol, and what looked like some sodas.

"Uh nothing too strong…" she said though she was just trying to sound more lady like. She saw what looked like a bottle of scotch and she felt like downing it. She had to think outside the box though. She wasn't Rin right now; she needed to be any woman who could hold Sesshomaru's attention. She needed to be more like Kagome, but she didn't even know where to start. She was nowhere near smart enough, business savvy, or innocent. "Maybe just a diet coke," she suggested, that sounded like something Kagome would ask for.

"Are you sure…" he asked from his position but he was actually rolling his eyes.

"Uh yeah…I am." She said and he nodded but instead of passing her a can he instead popped open a wine bottle. He poured her a glass and turned around. She seemed surprised, it wasn't what she asked for, but she didn't argue. Secretly she was actually very pleased. He turned for a moment to put the bottle back and in that moment she downed the whole glass. He turned around again ready to speak, but when he saw her glass his words faded.

"Oh wow…that's uh…that's impressive." He noted, but he seemed a bit unsure.

"I was really thirsty." She said and he nodded while staring down at the glass.

"I'll get you more." He said and she moved slightly stopping him.

"Actually I'll go ahead…" He watched as she moved to the seat across from them. She opened up the cupboard and went for the scotch while grabbing a small glass. "Do you want some…I think I can actually mix a few things?"

"No…no I'm good, help yourself." She nodded but she felt a bit odd about the whole thing. So he was going to just sit there and let her drink alone. He didn't have to get her drunk, didn't he know this was a sure thing. She wasn't going to argue though; she liked the time to think. She poured a full glass and sat forward. She was surprised to see him just staring at her as she sat. He was wondering if she was actually going to attempt to drink that whole glass full of scotch.

"So…if you don't mind me asking. What was the hurry…?" He bluntly asked and she narrowed her eyes a bit confused. She was waiting for him to look away so she could drink.

"The hurry?" she asked while taking very small sips. She could feel herself loosening up a little. She could speak to him finally. His direct view didn't make her nauseous; she didn't mind taking bigger gulps. She had to squeeze her nose in order to throw back the remaining amount.

He lost his train of thought just watching her finish her glass in less then a few minutes. "You can really put it away." He mumbled and she looked up, her face a bright red. "It's good…you're not timid." He said quickly and she smiled nervously. "So I was asking about earlier. You seemed in a hurry to leave the dinner?"

She looked down at her lap. "Uh…I don't know…" She mumbled while glancing up slightly. She noticed a slight look of irritation on Sesshomaru's face. He didn't even bother to hide the look at all. He was extremely blunt and when he was annoyed his disposition changed completely. It sort of reminded her of Inuyasha's but worse. Sesshomaru was far more animate about it and intimidating…the whole thing freaked her out.

"Well you should try thinking a bit harder." He stated and she narrowed her eyes. Why did she feel as if he was accusing her of something? She was good at pointing out intentions, and Sesshomaru was definitely looking for some answers. She was a bit offended but she had to see things in his point of view. She was acting a bit weird, and she was scheming something. Maybe she wasn't hiding it well.

"Well…" she mumbled trying to think of what to say. He had no question as to why she seemed so vigorous about him leaving with her, but he guessed it was because she liked him. She had said it herself; she was obsessed with him, so it was important for her to spend a quick night with him. But now it was like a complete 180. She didn't even want to touch him. It stroke him as odd, and he had an extremely inquisitive nature. He could rarely take anyone at their word. "I guess…I just like you a lot." She stuttered. She couldn't bring herself to look up at him, but she knew that was the only plausible excuse.

"Well…" he said nonchalantly. It had her glancing up at him. "You have an odd way of showing it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked quickly. It took no time at all for her to go on the offensive.

He smiled slightly; it was more like a sarcastic smirk. She knew the look, Inuyasha did it occasionally, but now she knew where he got it from. "I think you know what I mean."

"No I don't…" she said sitting up. She could feel annoyance come over her slightly. She didn't say anything, but she was a bit tense.

"No need to get on the offensive, I'm just making an observation."

"No…I think your making an assumption." She corrected and he placed a handsome dark eyebrow up, but it didn't impress her much. "How should I be acting…should I be all over you?" She asked and he sat up at the conversation's change of pace. His suspicions simmered a bit and he focused more on her then he had previously.

"Well that's one way of showing that you're attracted to someone." She laughed for a moment then rolled her eyes. He could sense her sarcasm. So obviously she didn't agree. "I mean let's be honest; I think we both know how this night's going to end…" She seemed shocked by that and offended even more. "Sorry if I'm being a bit direct, but the way you're behaving now compared to earlier… well it's completely night and day, and if I can be brutally honest, I must say it's a little underwhelming."

"Wow you don't waste much time." She mumbled, he picked up on it, but he decided to pretend as if he didn't.

"What was that…speak up…?"

"I said I just need another drink." She reached back into the limo's compartment. She pulled something out and he watched. Her nervousness was quickly going away; it was being replaced by complete distain. She didn't understand why she let herself get so caught up in him every time. He was nothing but a pretty façade. Regardless of how she was feeling now, she needed to bring some sort charm out. She was losing him.

She had filled her glass with another strong liquor, he wasn't sure what it was, but it was clear. She sipped at it like it was just water, but he knew better. "Okay…so tell me…?" He asked and she sighed lightly and faced forward.

"If you're anywhere near as blunt or direct as you say you are, why don't you just come out with it? Go ahead…I know exactly what you want…" she said and as soon as the words came out of her mouth the butterflies came back. He seemed shocked and she waited for his response. Her heart was thumping when instead of speaking he moved closer to her. She tried not to make any sudden moves but it was hard, why was she having these ridiculous feelings.

"I'm sure you want it too…" he mumbled, but why did it seem as if his words carried a double meaning. He grabbed her glass pulling it from her grasp and setting it down. He didn't hesitate to place his hands on her knees. It caused an array of different heated emotions to go through her. She was extremely warm, and any suspicions she had towards him sort of fluttered away. She had no idea what to do with her body, if it was anyone else she'd probably kiss him, lean forward, face him, do something, but no. She froze up like always. He didn't seem to notice though; he quickly pulled her dress up past her knees and above her thighs. She would have covered herself but she was a statue, completely frozen in her seat. All her emotions and feelings were heightened, in that note she was nothing like a sculpture. She wasn't numb at all; it was actually the exact opposite.

His hands caressed the skin of her thigh going higher and higher as he moved closer. She felt his lips on her neck, it caused chills down her spine, but it wasn't until his hands stopped close to her inner thigh did she really feel herself lose it. His kisses continued past her neck towards her jaw. The only movement she made was the clenching of her fist, the biting of her lip…nothing more. He hesitated momentarily…backing up slightly. She cursed softly. What the hell was wrong with her?

He paused and she turned to face him. She blew it! Of course she did. Why the hell would he want to have sex with a mannequin? She was a complete statue. She didn't move at all. Of course he could probably tell. She was such an idiot. He was already suspicious of her now he knew for sure. If she liked him so much why was it so hard for her to get over these stupid emotions. She felt like she needed to come up with another excuse. She thought about it for a moment then turned to face him. She was surprised to see that he was staring off past her towards the door. She turned to see what he was looking at and immediately her door opened up.

The chauffeur was standing on the other side, and it dawned on her that the limo had just stopped. She stared up in shock. Almost like she didn't know what to do, when had they stopped? Where were they? She paused for a moment and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly. "Okay…" he said making her turn towards him. "Off we go. I think we're here?"

"And where would that be."

"Hotel…" he said quickly while opening his own door. She watched him get out of the limo, and she followed a little hesitant. She knew it wasn't her hotel, so Sesshomaru was still planning to sleep with her. She hadn't ruin things completely then. She looked out towards the double entry way of the hotel. She hugged herself tightly letting the wind hit her directly. She could feel her nerves come back again, but she was surprised at the slight feeling of excitement that went through her. "Are you coming?" He called over to her. She seemed uncertain. So many things were running through her head. This was really going to happen. There was no stopping it, her plan was really working. Then all of a sudden she remembered her plan. She had to call Inuyasha. Make sure Kagome was out of the bathroom. She had to make sure everything was in order at his party. She couldn't just leave everything up to chance, not when she had gotten this far.

"Of course…" she said quickly. " I just have to make a couple calls."

"Okay…" he said "I'm on the fourth floor…room eleven." She nodded giving him a slight smile before grabbing her phone from her clutch. She took a deep breath sending a quick text to Inuyasha to insure Kagome was back in her seat. When he informed her she wasn't, she panicked slightly, sending him a message to go looking for her. She then called Ayame, made sure everything was in order, when she was all done she took a deep breath and headed upstairs. She was a bit hesitant though. If she left right now would her plan still work? Would Sesshomaru drive all the way back to the dinner? Would he call Kagome, maybe his dad? She didn't want to risk it. She looked around the spacious lobby, she could turn around right now, but something inside her didn't want to. It was a long time coming, but finally she could be with Sesshomaru, but at the same token. Sesshomaru deserved to be just left, but with his suspicious nature, that wasn't much of a choice.

She made her way to the elevator, her feelings still all jumbled up. She had this feeling she'd embarrass herself when she got up there. She could see herself freezing up as soon as she saw him. But she knew if she didn't go she'd regret it. Why? she had no idea, all her emotions were a complete mess, she couldn't sort anything out. The doors closed and she pressed the button for the fourth floor. The waiting was killing her, but she held it together. When the doors slid open she sorted out her emotions and headed down the hall. She passed a few double doors and when she headed into the double digits she paused wanting to turn around. His door was right next to her, but she just couldn't. Her emotions were jumping up and down and the anticipation was too much for her, but before she could take off running the door opened.

She paused immediately and stared forward. He was standing at the door way, looking right at her. He looked like he was just waiting, just standing near his door waiting for her to make her way down the hall. It was a strange notion, but Sesshomaru was still a man, and she knew by experience that men had needs. That was it…that's what she needed to remind herself. Sesshomaru was just an ordinary man. No matter how attractive or intimidating. She took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Everything taken care of?" He asked and she just nodded. He didn't say anything to continue the conversation though. Almost as if he wanted to know in detail what specifically she had taken care of. It was probably all in her head though. "You ready to come in?"

She nodded again and he backed up allowing the door to open. She walked slowly into the room looking around. It was extremely big, with just one king size bed sitting in the middle of the room. It reminded her of a studio apartment; just up a couple steps in the main room was a little kitchen nook and living room suit. "Make yourself at home." He told her and she looked around passing the bed room and going up the steps.

"This hotel room…its wow…really nice."

"Yeah…it's a decent hotel. Why don't you stick to the bed room?" He told her. And she turned around not understanding exactly what that meant. When she turned she was surprised to see him right behind her. He didn't hesitate at all to carefully pull off her coat.

"Thank you." She mumbled and he nodded. She was going to continue up the stairs when it dawned on her. He wanted her to stay in the bedroom. She had been heading towards the living room subconsciously. "So" she mumbled slightly turning to face him. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"Uh…yeah…" He said. "It's getting late though…" He stirred himself to the right towards the kitchen. She didn't understand exactly what that meant, but she was a bit out of it, her phone was vibrating and she was hoping it was news from Inuyasha.

"Yeah it is…" she agreed grabbing her phone. It was from Ayame. Everything was good. She bit down on her lip as she stared forward. The kitchen nook was extremely open. She could see him going towards a mini alcohol fridge. He pulled out a bottle of some sort.

"It's already past twelve" he walked down towards her with a glass in his hands. He set the glass down and filled it to the brim with a dark red liquid. She finished sending out a couple of messages then looked up at him. He passed her the glass and she quickly took rapid sips. "So at the risk of sounding too forward…why don't you begin undressing?" She widened her eyes and looked up in complete shock. She almost spit out her wine, but instead chocked a bit and began coughing. He rolled his eyes and loosened his tie. "Are you okay?" He asked but his voice sounded very uninterested.

"I'm…I'm fine…." She said while quickly downing the rest of the glass. "Wow…you're not wasting any time."

"Of course not, I would like to sleep at some point tonight." His hands were on his button down. He was untying it while pulling off his overcoat.

"Well if you want…I can take a cab home… and you can sleep."

"Really…let's not act coy. You didn't travel all this way. Corner me at the dinner so you could ride here to go home." He said with an eyebrow up. She shrugged slightly and looked away.

"Maybe…you don't know why I do things…" she mumbled and he gave her a slight glance. She waited for his rebuttal, but he didn't bother with it. Instead he walked forward and took a seat near her on the bed. Her heart began speeding up again as he leaned in and kissed her at the base of her neck. It caused tingles but his real goal was her zipper. He went for it, and she felt the dress loosening. She didn't know why but she backed away from him at that moment. He dropped his hand from her back and looked towards her. "Sorry…I don't know why I did that." She said, and he nodded slightly moving closer again.

This time she forced herself to meet him half way despite the crazy twist and turns her stomach was going through. She leaned in close and met his lips and just like that the emotions went berserk but it was a different feeling then crazy butterflies or the twisting of her stomach in anticipation. It was warm, hot, heated. Her lips were finally touching his and the feeling was much more than any daydream she ever had. Even better than the fantasies she had of their wedding day…She leaned closer in her hands clenching his shirt, trying to get closer. She searched around his chest for the remaining buttons on his shirt. When she found them she tried yanking them open. He quickly put a hand to her wrist, moving it away slightly. "Hold on…" He said quickly unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. He did the same with his undershirt. She watched him in deep concentration, not even taking a moment to blink. He moved himself closer wanting to continue kissing her, but she had already moved herself in. She put a hand to his bare chest.

"Wow…so this is how you look without a shirt." She mumbled in shock. It caught him off guard slightly. She let her hand touch the contours of his chest. He was in immaculate shape, of course she had always thought he would be, but imagining something and seeing it were two different things. He watched her as she rubbed his stomach for a moment longer. She looked like a child at a candy shop, so shocked and pleased at him physically. He'd be turned off, but he accounted for this when he agreed to sleep with her. She had held a burning candle for him since she was young, so he was able to turn the other cheek when it came to her weird hang ups.

He grabbed her hands by the wrist. "I really want to see how you look without your shirt." He said quickly, bringing her left hand softly to his lips then lowering them.

"I'm wearing a dress."

"I think you know what I mean. Go ahead and take it off." He rose from his spot at that and headed up the steps. She wondered where he was headed to, but she wasn't sure she should ask.

"Wait…where are you going?"

"Never mind that…I'll be back" he called out, his hands on his belt; he was unhooking it as he walked off towards the right. She sat up looking around the room. She spotted the bottle of wine he left and reached for her discarded glass. She walked towards it filling her cup again then going back to her spot. She decided to check on her phone. She was surprised to see a missed call from Ayame. No messages from Inuyasha. She sent him a 'Happy Birthday' and then quickly called Ayame, hoping whatever she needed could be solved quickly.

The phone rang a couple times and then she answered. "Hey you called me." She whispered.

"Yeah…I wanted to check up on you. How's the plan going?"

"Everything's going accordingly, is Inuyasha and Kagome there yet?" She asked and Ayame turned around looking towards the window off to the side. The music was extremely loud and people were dancing, but they stayed off to the side. At any moment Inuyasha and Kagome would pull up and they'd have to hide.

"Nope not yet? When did you say the dinner's ending," Rin hesitated for a moment then looked down at her phone.

"It started a bit late, but it should have ended a few minutes ago."

"Well… we are all in place, and ready."

"Okay…well when they get there text me. Also watch Kagome. I'm worried that she might have gone to the hotel early or something. That would ruin everything. I've been texting Inuyasha but he's ignoring me right now. I'm worried…."

"Don't bother with it. Just hold up your end and I'll take care of mine. How are you doing with Sesshomaru anyway?"

Her stomach turned at the question and she bit her lip. "It's going good. Really good actually, I'm not freezing or anything. The dinner should be about over so I can go soon. Everything on this end is according to plan." Ayame nodded at that then looked out the window again. She saw flashing lights and she widened her eyes.

"Oh I think that's them. I'll text you."

"Oh okay…no problem...Make sure Kagome where's her dress..." The line went dead before she could finish off her question. She hung up the phone, setting it down on the desk and turning to head towards the bed. She froze in her spot when she spotted Sesshomaru at the archway. He still had no shirt on. His slacks were on, but his belt gone. He had something in his hands, a small package of some sort he put it down and stared directly at her. She gulped, hoping he hadn't heard any part of her conversation.

"Uh…I was just on the phone…." She said as an excuse, and he nodded, but she could tell something else was on his mind. "How long were you standing there for?"

He shrugged while entering the room. "Just long enough to notice that your dress isn't off yet." He said and she smiled meagerly, her emotions were still at an all time high. He walked over to her, and though she thought he'd put his arms around her, maybe kiss her, he didn't. He reached over and unzipped her dress the rest of the way down. "Okay now let's not waste anymore time." He said and his words alone sent off rockets in her stomach. She just wanted to kiss him again, get that same feeling she had earlier, but he didn't seem in the mood for that. He was ready for something a bit more intimate.

He pulled the dress down from the front, revealing her strapless bra; it was at that moment her phone vibrated. She didn't bother with it, her mind was on something else completely, but to her surprise he actually stopped. "You want to get that?" He asked backing up slightly. He had a bit of a sarcastic undertone to his voice, but it didn't register with her. Why would he be annoyed by a simple message?

"No I'm fine it's just a message." She said, but she did step to the side and get her phone. It was a message from Ayame confirming Kagome was with Inuyasha. She just smiled slightly and turned back around to face him.

"Good news?" He asked an eyebrow raised, his toned arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh…nope just news…" she mumbled stepping closer to him. "Where were we?"

"Are you sure?" He asked taking a seat on his bed. "Did Kagome end up at the party with my brother?" Her face went blank and a knowing smile played at his lips. "You must think I was born yesterday? That I'm some idiot; I've known you've been plotting something since you sat yourself in the limo."

"I don't… what are you talking about?"

"Okay you're going to play dumb…fine. I wasn't planning on bringing it up anyway." He stood up and walked forward. "Go ahead remove the dress…" He said putting his hands on her bra strap. She backed up quickly adjusting the gown so it covered her exposed skin.

"What are you talking about…I'm not playing dumb."

"Oh I suppose you want me to believe that in the middle of my father's annual dinner, Kagome conveniently disappears, while you have a sudden urge to get me away. Then in the limo the urge seems to magically dissipate. Leaving my younger brother and Kagome alone, open to attend some surprise party, that thanks to your little phone call I now know Kagome seemed to be just as surprised about."

"Okay…so what is that supposed to imply?"

"It's supposed to imply that you're planning something…like I overheard you confirm, and whatever that something is …I'm a pawn to see to it that it happens?"

She narrowed her eyes searching for some quick excuse, but it was like he could see right through her. "Okay so what, you caught me." She said shrugging. "I was planning something, I needed someone to take Inuyasha to his surprise party, and I knew if you left with Kagome I would have to, and Inuyasha would find out. Sorry…." She returned his eye contact waiting to see if he could poke holes in her lie. It was for the most part true. He didn't have to know anything about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship, though why did it feel like he already knew for the most part.

Like she had assumed, he couldn't poke holes in her excuse, it made sense, but he didn't like it. "I hate being used…" he stated and she looked down at the carpet. She was right, he suspected something a lot earlier, but he overlooked it. Why would he do that? If he knew she was scheming something why would he entertain her, it made no sense.

"I know it was wrong sorry."

"Yeah well sorry isn't going to make up for time lost at the dinner, but I know what will…" He said and with that he came closer to her, but before he could she put her hand up stopping him.

"Okay, but…I have to know your angle. I'm not the only one scheming something up. If you knew early on I was using you for something, then why did you allow it?" She asked eyes narrowed. He visually thought about the question for a moment then looked down at her. She knew the answer, to sleep with her, so she wasn't fooling anyone when she got him to leave the dinner with her. He already had some sort of driving force pulling him her way. "So I guess you were sort of using me."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." He bluntly stated and though she could have left it at that. Chose to either sleep with him or grab her things and go. She needed to know a few more things. She just did, and she needed to know them now. While she could speak to him without freezing, While she had him cornered.

"I do feel bad though…I know Kagome's leaving tomorrow. Tonight was practically the last night you had with her for awhile."

He seemed cross about the conversation change but he'd humor her slightly. "What are you getting at?"

"I'm just making amends."

"No you're not, you're trying to pry. Insinuating that I have romantic feelings towards Kagome, you're forgetting I read between lines very well."

"No…not at all. I didn't think you had any 'feelings.' I mean I know you have feelings for her, because I thought you were romantically seeing her." She lied waiting to see if it initiated any sort of emotion in him. It didn't though; he was good at hiding his feelings.

"Why would that matter? Is this your way of catching me in the act? Was that your true scheme, let Kagome know I'm cheating on her with you, so you can have me for yourself?" He asked and Rin flashed him an annoyed grin.

"You really think you're that desirable?" She asked and he just shrugged, getting up to head to the kitchen. She didn't think about it, she just followed behind him.

He turned on the light in the kitchen nook and she watched him as he opened the fridge. "So I'm going to assume that nothing's happening between us tonight." He pulled out something in a white Styrofoam box telling her it was leftovers. "If that's the case, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have to wake up early tomorrow…"

"You're a liar." She blurted out, and he just stared at her for a second then turned towards the microwave. "I know you like Kagome…" She said but that didn't seem to affect him.

"And when have I tried to deny that?" He calmly asked and for some reason that upset her. Why did she still want Sesshomaru to like her? Wasn't she over him?

"Well she doesn't want you, she wants your brother. How does that make you feel?" He still didn't seem too upset by that, and she realized that she was just trying to get under his skin. Nothing seemed to upset him and it frustrated the hell out of her.

"It's a working progress if you must know. I'm much more tactical then my brother. I'm also very patient…and I'm prone to getting what I want."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked but he just shrugged. "So your tactical, does that mean your own little plan to lure Kagome away from your brother?" She asked, it was just a thoughtless question, but when she saw the nonchalant look on his face, she realized it was more than just that. It was the truth...he did have a plan...all of a sudden things began making sense... "Shit...so all this time you've been trying to get Kagome to like you." She shook her head thinking it through more as he took his food from the microwave. "And while you've been doing that, I've been doing the opposite. You're the reason Inuyasha and Kagome aren't together. You've been sabotaging me." She admitted and that caught him off guard finally. He seemed surprised by that.

"Wow…okay…" He said placing his food down. "You've been playing match maker...trying to get Kagome with my brother." He nodded thinking that through too, it caused a smirk to play on his lips when he realized something else "So that's what you were really planning to do tonight…get Kagome to escort Inuyasha to some party. You think that'll be enough to bring them together...you're like a little girl playing with her dolls. Too bad for you funs over. I don't know if you're aware of this, but Kagome's my associate now...contracts signed and active as of..." he looked at the time on the oven and smiled. "It's already past tweleve a.m. so active as of now. She's leaving this morning, to work for me. So I guess I won."

She narrowed her eyes, she could feel the steam leaving her ears she was so mad. "You are really something else. Before Kagome came on this stupid business trip she and Inuyasha were on the verge of something. You've been ruining that. It all makes sense, the dinner, transferring branches; you want her for your own." She finally understood everything now, no wonder her plan wasn't working. "And all this time…I'm sitting here trying to ease you away like you're part of the problem, when you were_ the_ problem this whole time. Mean while I'm trying to get you to like me, I'm obsessing over you, freezing up like I'm back in high school, when you're just a superficial peice of shit." She mumbled and he stared at her as she spoke to herself taking in what she was saying.

"I'm the superficial one?" He asked an eyebrow up. "I'm not the one playing love match like this is some goddanm romantic comedy...it's real life... things don't work out that way."

"Shut up..." she snapped, and that took him off guard. People didn't usually talk to him that way, especially not women. " I can't believe I liked you...Why would I like anyone who'd do that to their own sibling? Your brother loves Kagome, and just because she fits some mold that you'd want as a fiancée or a wife, or an employee you'd take that from him. You're a monster." He opened his mouth ready to rebut her but she put a hand up. "I said shut up…I don't want to hear it." In surprise he actually shut his mouth and stared at her. "I've wasted how many years just obsessing over you. Telling people I knew you inside and out. I must have been out of my mind. How could you…why would you?"

"It's a little something called survival…."

"Of the what…? The fittest…." She said interrupting him mid sentence... "What are you and Inuyasha both lions and Kagome's the last gazelle on the planet. You're an idiot. I can't believe I was going to have sex with you…wow. So glad that didn't happen. Now that I know what you've been planning, I can combat it. If you think there's a possibility that Kagome's going to be with you, then you're sadly mistaken." She smiled slightly while turning around to leave. "Have a nice life..." she called back... He hesitated for a moment. He didn't know why, but as soon as she left the kitchen he stood up, ready to call her back or follow her out.

It was a strange desire for him, but he just ignored it. He knew it was probably just a need to defend himself, she kept cutting him off, yet that night when everything was said and done, and she had been gone for a few hours. He found it hard to sleep, his mind was consumed with thoughts of her….he could see this posing as a_ bit_ of a problem.

!

!

!

A/N: Review, this is the end of part one of the story, and we are heading into part two...away from the trip and into Kikyo's wedding! yay.

!

!

!

22


	23. PART 2: Please come back around

** PART 2:**

Chapter 23: Please come back around

!

!

!

(A couple months later)

She was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. The lights were off so she couldn't make out much, but she could see some of the floral moldings on the wall adjacent from her. She had her phone in her hand, and though it was around three or so in the morning she was contemplating making a call. It was crazy, but this usually happened to her. She'd be lying down, ready to sleep but she couldn't. He kept playing around in her head over and over again, and then all of a sudden she'd feel extreme guilt go through her, so much so that some nights she'd just lay her head in one of the pillows and cry. Tonight was no exception, though not only guilt filled her, but regret, and emptiness.

This wasn't supposed to be how she was feeling; she was supposed to be relieved. Maybe a little depressed for the first couple of weeks, but here she was two months later and she was still crying herself to sleep. When was she going to get over him? Of course deep down she already knew the answer, she was never going to. You don't ever get over the love of your life, but she had to keep some kind of hope she would. She had to move on, become the old Kagome who only cared about moving up the corporate ladder and achieving financial bliss. Now she couldn't care less, she just wanted to see him, but of course he didn't want to see her.

Why would he? She just took off the morning after his party with no goodbyes or warnings. He probably hated her; he probably wondered why she'd accept his proposal of moving their relationship forward then just take off. He probably thought she was lying, just humoring him. The thought of him assuming she was toying with his emotions hurt her even more, but she just rolled herself over in bed to face the window. He'd be coming back from the trip tomorrow, he'd then find out she had already moved away, that she had accepted an offer with his older brother. She could imagine him already knowing and being even more upset. Why couldn't her timing with him be perfect? Something always seem to come up and ruin things.

She felt like she should apologize but she couldn't bring herself to call him, sometimes she'd lay with her cell phone and imagine how that conversation would go, but she already knew how Inuyasha would take it. He probably wouldn't answer his phone; she hadn't heard anything from him since the night she left. He hadn't tried to call her, email her, or even send any sort of letters. That told her already how pissed he was. And now that she was staying in one of Sesshomaru's spare apartments she probably would never see him either. They could go months without talking, and what if by that time he moved on. That caused her stomach to twist painfully, because she could never see herself just moving on from him…ever. She stared out the window for a moment then moved center again, the phone still in her hands. She couldn't continue doing this…she had to talk to him, she couldn't continue to just assume where they were relationship wise. She was beginning to think she made a humongous mistake just leaving. She should have talked to him first; obviously just quitting him cold turkey wasn't working. She needed him.

She rose up from the bed and headed out of the room towards the living room. She had been living in her new apartment for weeks now but it always seem to surprise her how spacious it was. It disoriented her slightly; it was so different from living in a studio apartment. Now she lived in an apartment with an open huge kitchen, a loft space joined by a spiral stair case, four bed rooms' two and a half bathrooms and tons of living space, though she thought it was extremely excessive and it cost her a fortune to furnish, if it wasn't for the raise in her pay she wouldn't even be able to afford it.

She was still getting paid thank goodness. There was no way she'd be able to make her monthly payments towards the apartment, which was also extremely expensive. She moved towards the open kitchen and took a seat at one of the three stools Rin had bought her near the granite island. She still had her phone in her hands, and she was just staring at it. She was going to make the call…she told herself she would. It was early in the morning, there was no way he'd answer, and she wouldn't leave a message, but at least he'd know she tried to call. At least he'd know that in the two months she kept away it wasn't just because she was ignoring him.

She quickly dialed his number and stared at it on her phone. Her heart was beating, her stomach was on a tilt and whirl moving rapidly, and she almost felt like vomiting. She bit her lip and quickly pressed the speaker button and pushed the phone away from her, hearing the first ring. If he picked up the phone at that exact moment then she could hang up and her number would hopefully never appear on his call history. She rose up a bit wanting to get the phone when the ringing stopped. She bit down on her lip hoping she'd hear the automated voice message system, but she never did, the other line was quiet.

She narrowed her eyes waiting…hoping to hear his voice. "Hello…" she whispered meekly. She didn't hear anything right away just the rustling of something that sounded like a bed spread. "Is anyone there?" She asked.

"Yeah…yeah…Kagome" her breath halted in her chest. He sounded the same not too upset or angered. He actually sounded surprised and a bit groggily, like he was just waking up. She paused for a minute grabbing her phone and staring at it, she wanted to say something, but she was completely tongue tied. "Hello…." He said again. Her heart increased beats and she hung up the phone quickly.

As soon as she did it, she was embarrassed. All this time away…she thought she was over this sort of feelings, but she wasn't. She was still a bit of a spazz, she imagined being like this forever, anytime she had to be near Inuyasha. She stared at the phone hoping he'd call back, but he never did. Why would he answer the phone? Could it be he wasn't upset, that shocked her slightly, but made her feel instantly better. Maybe she should call him back. She bit her lip as she reached for the phone once more, but automatically she rethought it.

If he wasn't upset then why wasn't he calling back? And why hadn't he called her in all this time? She was so confused. She set the phone down and looked around the spotless kitchen. She could detect every nonexistent stain and blemish. She had to clean. She had to get her mind away from it all.

!

!

!

(Part 2 CH. 23)

Rin POV

Later that day

She rushed out of her convertible handing her keys to Ayame in the passenger seat. "Park it for me…" She demanded and Ayame just rolled her eyes.

"It's not that big of a deal. What am I supposed to do with the table?" She demanded, but Rin just ignored her. It was around three in the afternoon and she was in the garage of Sesshomaru's old complex. It was of course Kagome's now, but she would never consider it that. Now that she knew Sesshomaru's angle she knew exactly what he gained from allowing Kagome to lease his apartment. She left the business trip four days after Kagome begging her to choose any apartment in the city but Sesshomaru's.

It was extremely close to his branch of Takashi Corporation, and she could picture him going up to see Kagome, sleeping over, claiming he wanted to be up early for work. It just made her blood boil thinking about it. Today was the last day of the trip, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would be heading home, and she had just gotten a text from Inuyasha saying he was taking a plane and he needed her to pick him up from the airport. That was not good, what if Sesshomaru decided to fly home too, what if he got up earlier than Inuyasha, and was already at Kagome's place.

She couldn't allow it; ever since she got back she spent most of her time in the complex. She went shopping with Kagome to furnish it, but from time to time she bought a few things. She had just gotten a nice wooden corner table to put near the balcony in the main room when she had gotten the call. She had to hurry and make her way down town to check on Kagome, hoping Sesshomaru wasn't there. She could picture him stopping by to check on her when he landed. She was one step ahead of him; tonight she'd just sleep over and intercept his little visit.

She made her way to the elevator calling Kagome again, but she didn't answer the phone. She hated when she did that. It just worried her even more. She had so much on her plate when it came to Kagome. She had to find a way to get her and Inuyasha back together. Detour Sesshomaru somehow and then she had to ensure that everything was in order for Kagome's sister's wedding in a few days. It was the most prying she ever did in her life in such a short period of time, the major problem was, Kagome wasn't as easy to manipulate anymore. Of course that was a good thing. Rin wanted to ensure that she wouldn't be manipulated by her sister, but it was awful when it came time to persuade her to decline Sesshomaru's apartment offer. Or when she wanted her to go back on the trip and reunite with Inuyasha, or even when it came to talking about him with her. It was like she had some wall up now and she wasn't letting anyone infiltrate it.

The elevator doors opened and she rushed out into the hall, passing several double door apartments till she landed on Kagome's. She pushed her purse onto her arms and knocked on the door several times continually. No one came and her nervousness surged even more, the idea that Sesshomaru could be in there made her sick to her stomach. He didn't deserve her, he deserved to be rejected. It would do him some good; he needed a good shot to his self-esteem. She knocked a few more times then pulled out her purse and went for her spare key. Kagome had warned her about using it any time she wanted, but she felt as if this was an extremely valid reason. She pushed the key into the door and twisted then pulled the door opened.

As soon as she came into the foyer she froze at the smell of cleaning products. She hadn't walked in and been completely immersed in it since the trip, something must have been bothering her. "Kagome…" she called while pulling off her heels. She took off her jacket and draped it over her arm. "Kagome…" she said again, she left the foyer hall and entered the main living room. The dark oak wooden floors were newly polished, the wooden entertainment center and matching furniture all dusted. The balcony doors were open trying to mask out the smell of furniture cleaner, but it wasn't working. The open kitchen was immaculate, but she didn't pay too much attention to it. She went towards the master bedroom and opened the door, she had cleaned it as well and both the window and balcony was opened also. She walked in deeper going towards the on suite bathroom. "Kagome…you in here?" She asked, but it didn't seem like it. She backed tracked and went out into the hall, checking both of the guestrooms on the way.

It wasn't until she heard the vacuum running did she know exactly where she was. The only place that had carpet in the house was the loft area. She ran towards the small spiral stair case. She could already see her moving around up there from a distance; she climbed up and looked around seeing her clean the small office place she placed to the side. "Kagome…" She said relieved that Sesshomaru wasn't up there with her. She couldn't hear her but she scrambled up into the loft and jogged to the other end snatching the cord from its socket. "Kagome"

She turned around in shock. She still had her matching pajamas on. They were striped. Her hair was in a bun but a few weeks after coming from the trip she had gotten her bangs cut, so they sat to the side of her forehead, just before her eyes. As soon as she saw Rin she looked instantly surprised then annoyed.

"I've called you like a dozen times." She said but that didn't seem to register with her. "Is Sesshomaru here?" She bluntly asked and Kagome threw her a confused look. She didn't take the time to hear Kagome out instead she went for the spare bedroom up in the loft and threw it open. Of course no one was in there, it was the only bedroom in the apartment that wasn't furnished at all either. She backed up and out again. "Was Sesshomaru here…did he call? Why haven't you been answering your phone? I called both the house phone and your cell phone all morning?"

"They're down stairs? Why are you here and why the hell are you asking about Sesshomaru?" She asked and Rin paused for a moment thinking about the question. She decided to ignore part of it and answer the one she felt obligated to.

"What I can't come visit you from time to time. You live so far now. I want us to stay close?" Kagome narrowed her eyes then turned away from her going towards the stairs. She stepped down into them and Rin followed behind her. "So you've been cleaning this place all day? What's going on?" She just shrugged while walking, she was definitely going through something, but she pretended like she was perfectly fine. "Have you packed at all for your sister's wedding?"

"No not yet. I will though…I've been busy."

That had Rin a little confused, she had been off work for weeks now, what could she be so busy doing. Cleaning an already immaculate apartment? "Okay so do you want me to buy some clothes…ooh we can go shopping again? We haven't done that since we bought the furnisher for the apartment.

"Tempting…but I have enough clothes." She said sarcastically. And Rin just stared at her stopping in her spot. Kagome had been unnaturally rude these few weeks. She tried ignoring it though; she was obviously going through some things. Besides the whole Inuyasha problem her sister didn't hesitate to call relentlessly. She always had new things to dump on her, and she never let Kagome get a word edgewise. She could see how that would upset her, but she didn't have to take her frustrations out on Rin.

"Okay…okay…well what do you want to do today? We can get lunch. Ayame's on her way up."

"Sesshomaru called he wanted me to look over some stuff for him." She mumbled walking down the hall. She wasn't exactly lying, but Sesshomaru had called weeks ago and emailed her 'the stuff.' She was done with the paper work already; she just wanted to wallow in her own self pity alone.

"Really, well when did he call? What did he want?" Rin asked. She tried to make herself sound as disinterested as possible. Kagome ignored her though, heading into the kitchen and opening the fridge. She looked inside for a moment then closed it. She couldn't eat she just needed to clean. "Well maybe we could have a sleep over. We'll order take out. I have to run back home and…"

"Why would you do that?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes. "Why would you drive all the way home just to make the two hour trip back over here?" She asked and Rin was taken aback at her tone. She wasn't facing her but everything she needed to know was in the tensing of Kagome's slight figure.

"Because…" she whispered, "I want us to stay close. I told you that."

"Well Rin it's impossible. We're not close anymore." She stated. She walked around her and towards her sink. She bent over getting a spray bottle and a roll of paper towels. She was about to clean her windows and balcony doors again. "Obviously I live too far to stay that close. Stop forcing it."

"I'm not forcing anything…what's wrong? You're bitchier than usual." Kagome ignored her getting up. She put the bottle down and unwrapped some of the paper from the roll. "I'm trying to stay friends, but you're pushing me away." She took the bottle and walked away towards her living room and balcony. "And now you're ignoring me."

Rin watched her from the kitchen as she walked out into the living room. She didn't know what to exactly say. She sighed slightly, how could she help her if she didn't want to be help? It was definitely another bump in the Kagome road, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. Obviously something was upsetting her. She had to find out what it was. She went around the island and out onto the wooden floors. "Kagome…" She said. "I don't know why you're more upset than usual, but I'd like to help."

"I don't need your help…you don't understand" She mumbled and Rin stared at her as she bent over and began cleaning the glass doors. She sprayed them continuously then cleaned the same spot. Her head was completely somewhere else. She kept thinking about Inuyasha, wondering why he answered the phone. Wondering why he didn't call her back. Wondering how he felt about her. Every time she thought about it more stress piled up. She hated staying on the subject for too long. She hated feeling like everything was out of her control. That was one of the reasons she adapted this meaner façade. She felt like with everything that was going on she couldn't let her guard down.

"I know but how am I going to ever understand if you don't tell me?" She asked and Kagome looked up at her for a moment. She seemed like she was contemplating things. Rin waited patiently, but she never said anything. She just stared at the glass French doors for a moment. It was fairly cold outside; they were at the tail end of winter. It had come and gone so fast, but it was still freezing outside. She was freezing but she pretended it didn't faze her. "What happened?"

"Nothing…" she lied, she stood up and closed the door to the balcony locking it. She stared outside for a moment facing away from Rin. For some reason, all of a sudden she felt the overwhelming urge to cry. Throughout the whole day she had avoided them, but they snuck up again. She bit her lip, why did they have to come now? Why couldn't they wait till late at night, when the thought of _him_ caused crippling depression?

"Nothing, that's why you've been cleaning like this, I know when your upset Kagome. This place smells like bleach…tell me." She sighed turning to face Rin suddenly. She wasn't crying but she looked like she would be soon enough. She walked past her towards her couch set, taking a seat on the floor in front of her tan ottoman.

"I'm just being a stupid baby…" She mumbled.

"Is it Kikyo? Did she call again?" Rin asked. Kagome didn't say anything and she decided that must be the problem. "Ignore her Kagome. You're set for that stupid trip back home. You're a different person now."

"It's not my sister." She whispered. Rin waited and she knew exactly what it was. She wasn't going to mention his name though. "I called him this morning…" she widened her eye putting a hand to her mouth and creeping forward slowly. "And he answered the phone…" she put her hands over her face but she didn't say anything, she paused for an unusual amount of time. "I'm just…I'm such an idiot. I thought…" she cried silently in the palm of her hands and Rin sighed slightly crouching near her. "I thought I could get over him, but I should have listened to you."

"Kagome…listen it's not too late. I'm going to help you get him back." She whispered. She put a hand on her friend's shoulders as the front door opened. Ayame was standing to the side as two of the apartments attendants came in holding a rather large box. She looked annoyed but when she spotting Rin and Kagome she quickly gave them a tip and eased them away.

"What happened?" She asked closing the door after they had left. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"Sshh…" Rin whispered putting a finger to her lips. "She's just a little upset. Bring the box over here…"

"I can't haul that box anywhere it's huge, the tables already set up in it." Kagome looked up at that slightly. She pushed tears off her face and stared at the giant box.

"Rin…" she said almost as if she was exhausted. "Stop buying things…"

"I know… I know, but this is a great piece. It's tall with a rounded top. You put it off in a corner and you know put vases and stuff on top. It's going to be so cute near the balcony." She said but she didn't need to sell it too much. Kagome was so overwhelmingly sad and distraught she just nodded and rose up slightly from her spot. She walked towards her matching tan couch and laid down with her head in the cushion. "So um…what did he say?" Rin whispered, but she wasn't going to push Kagome to answer if she wasn't up for it. "When you called him?"

She shrugged, "I hung up…I was scared." She whispered and Rin looked to Ayame. She didn't say anything, they just shared a look then Rin gestured towards the kitchen nook. Ayame pulled off her leather trench and set it on a cute wooden bench near the front door. She walked quickly but as quietly as her heels on the wooden floor would allow towards the kitchen.

Rin met her there and took a seat at one of the stools near the marbled bar. "Kagome called Inuyasha?" Ayame asked incredulously. "Is that why she's crying?" Rin nodded looking off towards Kagome's figure. She was still crying softly into the couch.

"Yeah…she's been trying to avoid talking about him all this time, but I guess she wasn't really over it…listen, I have to pick Inuyasha up from the airport." She whispered and Ayame nodded like she already knew that. "Stay here with Kagome, I'll run to the apartment pack us up a few things and we'll sleep over. I have this feeling that Sesshomaru is going to make an appearance tonight and that's the last thing she needs."

"Okay…what are you going to tell Inuyasha?" She whispered and Rin just shrugged sighing slightly.

"I need to convince him to patch things up. But we don't really have the time." She turned back around looking at Kagome but she hadn't moved from her spot. "I promised her that everything will go smoothly at her sister's wedding, and I have no doubt that she'll be able to handle herself without a fake date…but if I could get Inuyasha to go with her…"

"Wait your plan from before… you want her to do that fake fiancé thing?" Ayame asked. She didn't seem to approving of the plan and Rin thought it about it again. It was the only thing that could work. Kagome had a wall up; she could if she wanted to stick up for herself when it came to her sister. She changed a bit from the girl months ago who allowed her sister's taunts to get the best of her. She didn't need some guy tagging along anymore, but on the same token she needed Inuyasha…it was all so complicated.

"Kagome's family is extremely old fashion. They're going to want her settled already." Rin said with a shrug. "She really doesn't need that sort of pressure from them right now…but anyway that's not really why I'm doing it. Since Kagome moved all the way over here she's further from Inuyasha. Once she starts working she'll be with Sesshomaru all the time, and as soon as that happens who knows…she needs some time alone with him."

Ayame seem to agree a bit. "How are you going to go about it?" Rin furrowed her eyebrows. That was going to be her biggest challenge. She had no idea how to go about any of this. Especially not with Kagome in her stumper, and she already knew how stubborn Inuyasha could be.

!

!

!

23

INU POV

He stuck a playful eyebrow up as he let his lips turn into a pleased smile. He had the cart filled with his luggage to his right. Rin had a grin on her face when she saw him. He seemed pretty much the same, not a crying wreck like his other half miles away. She pressed a button to her baby blue convertible unlocking the trunk. She didn't hesitate to run towards him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and giving him a huge hug. He lifted her momentarily then set her down. "You think all my shit can fit in the back of your tiny ass convertible?" He joked and she rolled her eyes stepping back.

"You can use the back seat…" She said with a roll of her eyes. He only smiled stepping away from her to go for his cart. She watched him trying to sense any sadness in his disposition, there was none. He looked like his normal, overly handsome self. He still had business casual on; he must have gone straight to the airport after a meeting. He wore a white button down with a solid black tie. She watched him put his things in her car. "I missed you so much. I was extremely bored without any one to annoy." She joked and he smiled slightly nodding.

"I figured, that's why I rushed back."

"Your brother and dad flew back to?" She asked, she tried to seem like she didn't care, but she needed to know when to expect Sesshomaru. He shook his head closing her trunk and opening her back seat. "Oh so their driving back…wow what a drive. Where was your last town again?"

He didn't say anything for a moment just piling his things in. "Uh…I don't remember…everything is a blur at this point. It wasn't too far. I was just sick of driving around." She nodded balancing back and forth on her toes. When he was all done he pushed the cart towards her making her move out of the way quickly. It rolled towards the bushes near the back entrance of the airport. "Wow mature…" she said and he smiled again.

"Get in the car I don't want to have to bring it back in." He said and she walked forward pulling open the driver seat door. He was already sitting comfortably in the passenger seat. "So how have you and Ayame been?" He asked while turning slightly for his seatbelt.

She pulled out of the airport and to the highway. "Um…we're good, been spending a lot of time near your brother's branch." She mumbled, he didn't make any physical reaction to her words but he was getting good at hiding away his true emotions. Instead he turned forward keeping a casual look on his face. "You know…because of Kagome…" She stole a side glimpse towards him but he didn't react at all to her name. Instead he tensed slightly.

"Oh yeah…" he said and she nodded. "How is that…I mean…how is she?" He asked mentally cursing himself at the stuttering. He knew Rin would bring the topic up, he had been telling himself to seem unfazed by it. Just drive along and pretend to be fine with it all, but of course it didn't work. He had an urgent need to know about her. Even after everything, even though he knew she was now working for his brother…even though he knew she moved into one of his apartments. He still wanted…he still needed her. "I mean how are all of you?"

"We're fine…holding up well without you." She joked and he nodded. "Miroku and Kouga are great; I think they came back a couple weeks after me and Ayame." She mumbled then turned to face him slightly. She began a funny story about something revolving his friends and he tuned her out staring off towards the speeding cars beside them.

"Yeah…" he nodded awkwardly ignoring her. He truly didn't care how Miroku and Kouga were doing. He couldn't give two shits about what Ayame was up to. And though he loved Rin like she was a sister he couldn't bring himself to care the slightest about her story. He just waited for Kagome to be mentioned. When she didn't show up in the story he ignored it completely.

"Isn't that funny? He's such an idiot." She shook her head with a smile on her attractive face.

"Oh you know what…I forgot to tell you thanks for that party you threw." He said and Rin's gorgeous smile spread a bit farther.

"You liked it?" She asked and he nodded though he didn't. He hated it after Kagome left, and the morning after when she up and left completely he not only hated it, but he despised everything.

"Yup…so fun…" He mumbled putting his hand on the side of his chair to bring it down slightly. Rin turned to face him sensing the sarcasm. It wasn't the type of cynicism Inuyasha typically used. When he wanted to be cynical he was direct about it. She could usually hear it in his voice, see it on his face, but now he was lying back with his eyes closed. He wasn't trying to be sarcastic; he was trying to be nice. That was very unlike him. Something was definitely bothering him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Did you get my gift?" He nodded but he was just lying. He only opened one gift at that party and it was Kagome's. The rest were stored away in his suit cases. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it…" she mumbled and he nodded.

"You had _better_ things to do." She didn't like the way he said that. But she deserved it, she told herself at the time that she was only distracting Sesshomaru for Inuyasha and Kagome, but now she knew she truly did it for herself. She was over him completely now. The only thoughts he evoked in her were true disdain and disgust.

"Yeah…" she scratched the back of her head slightly while staring ahead. She didn't say anything but the further she went the more depressed she became. She had to fix things between Inuyasha and Kagome, she just had to. If things didn't work out she would be the one to blame. She had Kagome bawling her eyes out and Inuyasha here trying to pretend everything was fine. She could see through his façade. She knew he was upset, and he had every reason to be, but with Kagome and her new icy disposition she couldn't get through. Everything was caving in around her and to make matters worse she had to deal with Kagome's sister's wedding. She had to chase Sesshomaru away, and for the first time she literally had no plan. Things weren't supposed to end up like this. They were supposed to be easier, but Sesshomaru had been right. She saw things like a movie, but these were real lives she was messing around with.

She gripped the steering wheel tightly, but even though she tried to take deep breaths and come to terms with everything. She couldn't keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. She continued driving but leaned forward and began crying hysterically. Inuyasha opened his eyes in the passenger seat sitting up immediately. "Rin…what the hell's wrong?" He asked. He was legitimately concerned as he watched her heave her shoulders forward and cry.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" she said but she began another bout of sobs. "I'm just…I'm hormonal." She said and he narrowed her eyes.

"Pull over let me drive." She shook her head wiping furiously at her tears even though they continued to spill out.

"No…don't be silly, how was your plane ride."

"Rin…"

"I'm fine really?"

"No you're not…come on what's wrong?" She shook her head again and he stared at her as she tried to clear the tears before they came out, but she was never quick enough. "Rin…I know something's wrong tell me." She continued shaking her head as if the whole thing was absurd. "Rin…"

"OKAY OKAY! YES SOMETHING'S WRONG!" She shouted and he widened his eyes in shock. "Everything is wrong…Kagome's at her apartment crying her eyes out. She's been depressed for the last two months. You're sitting here as if everything's fine. It's not! I know what Kagome did to you! I know it's not fine. You're brother…he's the devil himself…he's been trying to keep you guys apart. Then Kagome has a sister just like Sesshomaru but bitchier and she has to go to her wedding, and she needs you there, but you won't go. And her family's going to tear her apart I just know it. Kagome's gotten all bitter and mean and she won't let me in. She keeps pushing me away, and now you're sort of doing it to!" She explained in one deep breath. She turned around to face him, but he seemed lost trying to sort out everything she just said.

"What?" He asked after awhile and with that she pulled quickly off to the side of the highway. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Listen Inuyasha I have to come clean…" Rin admitted. She wiped at her tears and unbuckled her seat belt. "I need you to help me…please."

"Okay…" he said with a nod. "Tell me first what's going on." She fully intended to. She had to get it off her chest.

"I'll start from the beginning. Okay you know when you hired Kagome as your secretary on the trip?" She asked and he nodded as if he knew already. "Well I was jealous of her…I didn't want her to take Sesshomaru away from me." He opened his mouth about to interrupt but she put a finger up. "Let me finish first…" she thought for a moment remembering where she left off. "I was jealous so I wanted to see her, find out how she looked like. When I saw her I thought….hmmm…she's really cute even with her God awful sense of style. I just knew she could be so pretty if I just…"

"Rin…go on with the story." He interrupted in annoyance. She nodded seeing she was going off topic a bit.

"Well I wanted to ensure that she looked like that all the time, so I picked her up from your job so I could get to know her." She looked down at her fingers, flicking her nails rapidly. "Then I really got to know her, and she was really cool. She told me she came from this small town and she has this brother and her grand pa….and ooh this sister who's a total bitch. I mean the worse… she bullies her and makes her feel awful and her moms no better. I sort of felt bad so I wanted to help. So I thought I'd give her a makeover, make her gorgeous and she'd go back to her sister's wedding and prove her old town wrong but…" She bit her lip and Inuyasha waited. He didn't understand where his help came into this story but he continued listening.

"I just…well…I knew she'd need a date. Like in the movies…you know, to make her mom appreciate her. The perfect guy and I sort of thought that guy…I thought that guy could be you." She admitted and he looked away slightly. "I wanted you to agree to take her, but I knew you wouldn't, so I decided to make her into the type of girl you'd like. I wanted to make you guys fall in love, but um…I didn't account for her to fall for you so hard." She whispered and he felt his blood run cold. He silently waited for her story to continue. "Anyway she liked you a lot and everything was going great but then your brother…your fucking brother." She cursed looking away. He could see the anger light her eyes.

"What… what about him?" He asked.

"He saw Kagome and what I did to her and he liked her." She said and he let his mouth open slightly as realization came through. He was so in a daze at the information. "And he knew that she liked you. I mean everyone knew she liked you, but you….you were so clueless…" She decided to continue on and leave that fact alone. "So your stupid worthless piece of shit of a brother decides to take her from you. And that's the reason why Kagome went to the dinner with him. He asked her before you, and he must have told her it was _all business._" He nodded realizing it must have all been true. It sounded like something Sesshomaru would do. "So she went with him but she really wanted to go with you…then when you found out and you were upset it just gave him time to swoop in, offer Kagome a job and an apartment. And she took it thinking stupidly maybe it would give her another shot with you." She shook her head sighing.

"Any way all of this doesn't matter anymore…it doesn't matter if you can't forgive her. She didn't leave because she didn't want to be with you. She left because your brother conned her into signing a contract that activated the morning after the dinner..." She looked up at him. He was staring through her towards the woods that divided the north bound traffic from the south. "You see Inuyasha…she loves you, and she's at her apartment crying her eyes out, cleaning like crazy, obsessing over a depressed call she made to you last night, and just wallowing. And your brother is going to come back from the trip and swoop her away, and I'm trying to stop it, but I live too far now to intercept everything."

"Okay…okay…yeah… I get it. I understand now, but what do you want me to do?"

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I want you to take her to her sister's wedding. I want you to pack your bags and spend the month you have off down at her hometown. Get to know her family get to know her more…I don't know. Help her prove herself…" She smiled slightly. "Fall in love all over again. Give her a reason to be with you, not with your brother…make her happy again. Only you can."

He thought that through for a moment and stared down at his armrest. "How do you know all this?"

She laughed dryly. "I always knew how she felt about you…and I knew how you felt about her…but I didn't find out about Sesshomaru's plan till the night of the dinner. I went to his hotel. I didn't sleep with him…but he overheard me on the phone and we got in an argument afterwards…one thing led to another and he told me." He nodded slightly and moved to stare forward. "So Inuyasha will you?" She asked. "Please do it for Kagome…and if not for her for me or for yourself…for anyone. I don't know, just say you will. I'm through planning things behind your back. I'm just…I'm coming clean. Just…please." She stuttered. She never had more hope for anything in her life. She just sat there waiting for his decision.

"Rin…I…I" He sighed loudly and shook his head. "I can't Rin…" Her heart sunk immediately and she turned away from him.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I just can't."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?" She shouted and he turned towards her just as upset.

"I can't okay…Kagome's a big girl. She could have told me what was going on. She had the chance. I just…I can't keep on putting myself on the line for her okay. No matter what…it's not as simple as just getting up and going with her to some wedding. That doesn't fix everything. I haven't seen her in months. Months and…and honestly…" he stopped talking and Rin waited. She could feel the tears resurfacing.

"Honestly what…? Honestly you don't love her anymore?" She asked and he shook his head. "Honestly what then Inuyasha? Honestly what?"

"I love her…that's just it, that's why I can't do it. If she wants to be with Sesshomaru, then she should. If she wants to be alone she should. She should do whatever makes her happy." He whispered.

"YOU MAKE HER HAPPY YOU MORON! YOU DO!"

He sighed. "Then why didn't she stay?" He asked looking towards her and Rin stared at him shaking her head as the tears came down.

"She would have…I told you already."

"She could have told me…and I'm sick of being the reason behind her tears…doesn't it always seem like she's crying because of me? How is that happy?" He asked. "I made her cry so many times…I said so many things. I might not be what she needs." Rin interrupted disagreeing and he rolled his eyes. "You don't understand…" He snapped and she went quiet. "You butted yourself into our lives, but it's not all cut and dry, this isn't some chick flick this is my…this is our lives."

She was so sick of hearing that. First from Kagome then him, it was like she was the wretched one because she just couldn't understand. How could she? She was just a little brat who annoyingly pushed herself into their problems. This might not have been a movie, a chick flick, or a fairytale….that was true, but Inuyasha loved Kagome and she loved him. That was the simplest thing she had ever heard, what she couldn't _understand _was why Inuyasha was being such a weak coward.

"Get out of my car." She whispered. He heard what she said but ignored it. "Did you hear me?" She asked.

"What?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CAR NOW!" She screamed. She turned around grabbing the key from the ignition and unlocking the trunk. She opened her door and ran towards it. She pushed it open and grabbed all of his stuff; she then proceeded to throw his things on the side of the highway. Cars began to slow down to watch her angrily toss his lighter bags out into the woods to her left.

"RIN WHAT THE FUCK?" He shouted. He was out of the car wanting to stop her. She pulled with all her strength the bigger suitcase and left it on the pavement. "Rin what fucking gives?"

"WHAT FUCKING GIVES! WHAT GIVES IS I WANT YOUR BAGS OUT OF MY CAR, AND I WANT YOUR PATHETIC ASS OUT AS WELL!"

"Hold on… what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT KAGOME! I TOLD YOU THAT THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE IS SITTING AT HOME CRYING. SHE THINKS LEAVING YOU WAS THE WORST MISTAKE OF HER LIFE! SHE'D LITERALLY GIVE ANYTHING TO SEE YOU AGAIN, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND! THAT IT'S NOT THAT EASY! YOU ARE AN INSECURE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU KNOW IT'S THAT EASY! YOU KNOW SHE'D TAKE YOU BACK!" She pushed her hands into her hair pausing for a moment and turning away. She let her anger simmer down for a moment and she turned to face him."Kagome loves you!" She said in a loud whisper. "You love her! What isn't simple about that? You're being pathetic, and I don't have time for it." She turned leaving him to stand there dumbfounded as she went to the back seat of her car and pulled out his bags. "There are plenty of taxis driving up and down this highway, throw a thumb up and give them that Takashi smile and I'm sure they'll be falling all over themselves to give you a ride, but as for me. I have a friend two hours away in a whole different district depressed and crying and I have to see to it that she's okay."

She turned away quickly getting back into her car and pulling back into the highway. He stared at her as she drove off. He had nothing to say. He let her words set in completely and he realized how idiotic he was being. Why would he just give up? Why would he let her leave? He shook his head and walked towards the zipping cars watching a few cabs go by. He waited for a cluster to zip forward before taking her advice and sticking a thumb up. A few slowed down but one pulled on to the curve. So things weren't that simple between them, but if Kagome loved him then why the hell wasn't he going after her. Instead of wondering all this time why she didn't stay, he should have been making her stay.

!

!

!

23

"How is she…?" Rin asked while dropping her purse and coat on the wooden bench in the foyer. There happened to be a coat closet to the right, but she seldom used it when visiting. There was no one in the living room forcing her to look towards the open kitchen. Ayame was sitting on a bar stool while Kagome was at the stove. She wasn't crying anymore, but she wasn't exactly happy. She had gotten dressed; she had on sweats and a long sleeve shirt. She was probably about to start dinner. "No no….don't bother…" Rin said quickly.

Kagome looked forward towards her. Rin had two miniature suitcases dragging behind her. She set them to the side and took a seat near Ayame. "I ordered us takeout from the road so you don't have to worry about a thing." She said and Kagome just nodded turning off the stove. She hadn't started anything, she just placed a few ingredients out, the pot had water in it she was going to boil, but honestly she didn't even know what she was going to make. "So what did you guys do without me?"

"We watched movies." Ayame said with a shrug. "How about you…did you take care of _everything_?" She asked with an eyebrow up. Rin knew exactly what she was getting at but she didn't have good news to report back. She silently shook her head and Ayame widened her eyes… "Why" She demanded loudly and Kagome who was dumping the pot of water in the sink turning around to face them. They both went silent immediately as she gave them a questioning look.

"It's sort of getting late…" She said, "I'm going to get ready for bed. Just tell me when the food comes." She said and Rin gave her a soft smile, she returned it half heartedly and continued off to her room. They both watched her leave then turned to face each other.

"What happened…he said no?" Ayame asked incredulously.

"I told him everything and he just..." Rin shrugged not knowing how to exactly sum it up. She was still upset but she tried to mask it. Kagome didn't need Inuyasha. She would get over him…she needed someone who was sure of what he wanted.

"Just no…like he flat out said no?" Ayame didn't seem believing of it. "He couldn't just say no…"

"Not in so many words…"

"Okay well then what did he say? Maybe he's just upset." Ayame said and Rin stared forward as if she didn't want to talk about it. "I know you're not just going to give up. Kagome's been a mess since she left. I mean we have to do something. We'll come up with something; we'll get him to change his mind. He'll want to if we get him to see her…"

"That's not going to work." Rin said interrupting her. She was abrupt and a bit cold, but she didn't exactly snap or yell. "We're being dumb okay…something's aren't supposed to work out okay." She got up from her stool. "Our job is to make sure Kagome feels fine. That she gets over all this…we should stop feeding her fantasies. I mean life isn't a fairytale." She mumbled and Ayame turned to face her. She had a confused look on her face as if she had no idea what her best friend was getting at.

"What?"

"You heard me. Not everything works the way you want it to. Life just…even if two people love each other there is no guarantee that they'll get together. That's life." Rin mumbled. She slumped down on the couch and crossed her legs. The television was on but the volume wasn't loud enough to catch her attention. She stared at the girl on the screen laughing before turning to face the balcony. It was dark outside it had to be close to ten. She had wasted her day away driving back and forth trying to convince Inuyasha of something he'd never go for.

Ayame was staring at her from the kitchen. She rose up and walked towards the couch. "So what, we're just giving up?" She asked and Rin shrugged. Even if she could get Kagome to move on from Inuyasha there was no guarantee she could keep her from Sesshomaru. "Rin that's not like you." Ayame said she was about to continue on when there was a knock on the door. Ayame backed up and sighed while turning to the left to head for the foyer. She opened the door seeing a delivery boy. "Foods here…" she called out.

"Just give him a tip. I paid over the phone." Rin called out and Ayame nodded looking around the foyer for her purse. She grabbed it near her coat and Rin's on the wooden bench.

"We need to move our stuff or Kagome's going to go through another cleaning meltdown." She called while grabbing a five from her purse and turning back to the delivery boy. She smiled and took the food from him. She turned around again and headed to the kitchen. "I'll make a plate for Kagome…" She said and Rin just nodded but before Ayame could get to the kitchen island there was yet another knock. She turned back around looking over at the door. "Is that the door again?"

"Did you leave something? Sometimes they make you sign these little paper receipts when you pay with a card." Rin said and Ayame thought back to her quick exchange with the delivery man and Rin already knew she hadn't signed anything. "I'll get the door this time." She said and Ayame nodded.

"Ask if he has anymore sauce?"

Rin rolled her eyes heading into the foyer and opening the door. "They don't just carry around sauce I think. Besides you have to be more specific." She turned around ready to be handed something, but when she witnessed who was really at the door her whole train of thought just disappeared. He was leaning confidently against the doorway his arms crossed and a small smirk on his handsome face. Although he wasn't expecting to see her he didn't show the shock on his face. He actually secretly was more pleased by her appearance.

She had on a pair of waisted jeans showing off her very petite figure. Her shirt was just a black tank top and her brown hair was down and parted on the side. He had seen her more elegant before, and although she seemed extremely casual at the moment she still struck him as beautiful. Her face for the last couple months played in his head constantly and he realized now that his memory didn't do her justice. She stood at the doorway staring straight up at him in shock. "Excuse me…" He said looking away from her as he slid pass the door into his old apartment. He looked around, it was pristine. A type clean, which he now understood Kagome was. He had paid a few people to take his furniture out during the trip and now the apartment was filled with her things. As soon as he walked in he noticed where he had placed a dining area she had an entertainment area. A large tan wrap around couch a light orange rug on the dark wooden floors. She had a small table off to the side near the kitchen. The entertainment section matched the floors; her sense of style was extremely homey. Night and day compared to him, he looked up seeing a red headed woman in the kitchen. She was standing over bags of take out. As soon as she saw him she ran a hand through her massive curly hair.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked bluntly. Her lips parted slightly almost like she wanted to say something. She then backed away from the kitchen going towards the master bedroom. She ran almost like Sesshomaru was her father telling her to go get stomething from his room.

Rin watched the back of his head. He must have just got home because he was still wearing business casual. He was so handsome in a bronze colored button down, black slacks and a tie. He turned around to look back at Rin. She wanted to say something rude to him; she knew he would do this. She had hit the head on the nail. She didn't know if it would be tonight but she knew Sesshomaru would rear his self-centered head eventually. She had so much planned out for this moment, she was going to tell him off, but she was feeling under the weather knowing he could pop up at anytime and she wouldn't be able to stop him. Instead she turned to put both her coat and Ayame's in the coat closet

He was watching her immensely as she closed the door and turned around. When she witnessed him staring she narrowed her eyes and he quickly looked away. Putting his hands in his pockets and turning away from her. She watched him as he tried to pretend as if he had never been watching. Ayame came out after awhile and Kagome peeked herself out of the door. She didn't want him seeing her completely in her pajamas. Her hair was still wet from getting out of the shower and she felt a bit inadequate. "Oh hi…" she mumbled faking a smile. He set his eyes on her face as it peeked out of one side of the double doors. She was fresh face and gorgeous as usual, unfortunately he couldn't see her fully. He couldn't ask for her to come out either, especially since her friends were in the house, something he hadn't expected. He didn't allow shock to show on his face.

He was feeling this strange combination of frustration yet intrigue, because even though he had come to see Kagome. He was more interested in Rin. So though his visit didn't turn out the way he planned he wasn't all that annoyed, not that disappointed either. He was beginning to realize he was more pleased then anything. "Just came by to see how the apartment was treating you." He said and he looked around. "Fine as I can see…it's uh you did a good job with it."

"Yeah…" she threw out a fake smile. "It's all Rin…she's good at this kind of stuff." He nodded thinking that through. "Thanks again for it…its right next to the branch. Uh did you get the files I sent?"

"Yeah yeah I did…I actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He lied. "But it can wait…I'll call."

"How was your trip back?" She asked, trying to find something nice to say. He looked up feeling just a tad bit awkward, her red headed friend was just staring at him. He looked over at her and she looked down at the counters quickly, pretending to be very interested in the bags of food sitting on the island.

"Uh…it was fine. So what is your name again?" He asked turning to face her. He just vaguely remembered her. He knew he should have known her, and maybe by speaking to her he'd appear slightly as the nice guy. He needed that, especially since he knew Rin was against him completely and he needed to win Kagome over. How would he know she wasn't telling Kagome malicious things about him? Though in all honestly he sort of wanted to appear as the nice guy for Rin and Rin alone. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Me?" Ayame asked in total shock. She put a hand on her chest astonished he'd be speaking to her. She was very attractive with her unusually wined curly red hair, her porcelain skin, and dark green eyes. He was about to answer her question when he realized he knew her at a younger age. She was one of Inuyasha's friends, he had seen her earlier too during the trip. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes…you're my brother's friend...right? I recall knowing you from back home…"

"Uh yeah I'm Ayame…I'm not really Inuyasha's friend but…"

"Why are you wasting your time Ayame?" Rin interrupted. He turned to face her. She had her arms crossed and was leaning against the wall behind him. "He's just going to forget again a minute later. Hey Sesshomaru do you remember who I am?" She asked and he stared at her but not at all in the way she expected. His glance was expressionless as if he was thinking, then he threw her a slight smile. She felt her blood run hot and her own smug expression just cleared away.

"Rin…" he stated in a slight whisper… "I haven't forgotten…" She stumbled from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Rin…" Kagome said from her spot. She gratefully looked away from his handsome strange glance to look at the master bedroom. Kagome was giving Rin the eye wanting her to be nicer. She then closed the door; she knew she should have come out. Speak to Sesshomaru, but she just couldn't. She wasn't in the mood to pretend right now. She was just overwhelmed with emotion. Rin watched her close the door and stood awkwardly. She wasn't frozen in her spot but she was over thinking the look he just gave her and trying to remind herself that the jumping butterflies in the pit of her stomach and the puttering of her heart was completely uncalled for. She didn't like him, he was a dick.

"Well Kagome's not feeling well…" Rin said while walking past him. She was hugging herself self consciously before taking a seat at the stool. He watched her. She was practically miniature in height; probably he'd guess around five foot tall. He was never really attracted to short women, but for some reason she was different. "So I think you should probably go."

"Are you kicking me out?" He asked with mock shock. Rin didn't bother entertaining his tone. She just stared forward looking towards Ayame as she continued shuffling through small containers of food. "Fine…I'll go, but uh…I need to speak to you." He said. Ayame stopped what she was doing and stared directly at him. Rin just tensed up slightly. "Please…outside."

"About what…?" she asked but he didn't respond. he just turned leaving the apartment all together. She stayed in her spot staring at the counter top.

"Rin…" Ayame said in amazement. "Aren't you going?"

"I want a whole thing of chicken for myself." She said ignoring Ayame's question and sitting up in her seat. Ayame stared at her pulling the food away. "Stop it I'm hungry…"

"You'll get food later…stop playing around Rin…go talk to him."

"Why would I do that? Anything he needs to tell me he can tell me here." She said with a shrug. Ayame gave her look a look and she took the break in attention to grab a box filled with chicken. "Pass me a fork please." She said and her friend seemed a bit stunned but she did back up and grab a fork from the drawer.

"I guess you are over him." Ayame mumbled. She had a plate set up for Kagome and she was about to turn around and head into Kagome's bedroom when the front door opened again. Sesshomaru stood at the door way.

"Listen I'm not leaving till you get out here. If you want I'll take a seat inside." He called out and Rin froze slightly. She had a large amount of chicken in her mouth and she had stopped chewing to hear him out. "Did you hear me?" She chewed slowly. She could hear the sound of her heart beating extremely fast and hard. He only looked at the back of her figure for a moment longer and then he dipped out.

Ayame turned back around to look at Rin. She was trying to pretend like she was over it, but Ayame could tell she wasn't. Her face was drained of color and she was trying really hard to pretend she wasn't withered in emotion. She didn't say anything though, she needed to check on Kagome and give her some food. She knocked on the door then entered. As soon as Ayame disappeared she quickly stepped off of her stool and headed towards the front door. She opened it not seeing anyone right away. She should have been happy but she was instead a bit upset that he wasn't there. She stepped out a bit more looking to the left and seeing no one. Did he leave? Why the hell would he do that?

"Oh there you are?" She turned to the right and was shocked to see how close he was. The door covered him completely but he shut it himself. He was leaning against the wall casually looking at her in total scrutiny. "You had me waiting." He whispered but she was still holding her chest in shock. He let a smile play at his lips. She wasn't impressed by his handsome façade. Not anymore anyway but her stomach did still turn rapidly. She backed up and stuck an eyebrow out in annoyance, but he found it adorable. "I hate waiting."

"I hate being bothered." She said and he walked closer to her. She felt herself tense as he slowly cornered her towards a wall. "What are you doing?" She asked. She managed to sound a bit reluctant even though the butterflies in the pit of her stomach were going insane. She felt herself hit the wall and he leaned forward, she wasn't born yesterday, he was going to kiss her. She should have stopped him, but she felt like she needed verification he'd actually attempt it. Why? She had no idea. He leaned in closer ready for her to stop him, when she didn't he set his lips carefully on the nape of her neck. Her blood went hot but she wasn't as bought as he thought she was. He leaned down wanting to kiss her lips but she moved away and pushed him gently. "Sesshomaru what do you want. It's not happening." She said.

Her arms were crossed and she was looking down the opposite direction of the hall trying not to make eye contact. He stared at her, that definitely never happened. No girl just ever denied him like that, and he already knew it would make him want her more. He had been thinking about her for the past two months, no other girl could do it for him. He tried ignoring it, but he realized even when he went on with his plans with Kagome tonight, seeing her was his only highlight. "So…" he said but she didn't look up at him. She just pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is that your plan…you know to keep me away from Kagome. You'll just always be around?" He asked and she turned to face him.

"The problem with you Sesshomaru is you always think everything revolves around you." She said with a shake of her head. He shouldn't have cared about what she said, but he did. He wanted her to like him. The idea angered him slightly. He took in the annoyance in her dark brown eyes. He really liked the shape and color of her eyes; they had played around in his head since she marched out that night. They were so wide, round, and the deepest shade of chocolate. "I had no idea you were going to come down here tonight…" She lied. "But I'm happy that whatever you were planning to do didn't work out." She let a slight smile play at her full lips. "You deserve a bit of rejection, it'll humble you."

"Do I now?" He asked and she rolled her eyes as he walked in a bit closer. "I thought I told you I always get what I want."

"You know what? If you didn't get what you wanted as often. You'd be a lot more appealing." She said and that made him pause for a moment, but only for a second. He still managed to corner her again, and when she was about to push him off he put an arm around her waist tightly lifting her towards him and kissing her. It was the most abrupt passionate kiss she had ever experienced. It made her toes curl and her body smolder with heat. She could feel the goose bumps rising and even though she didn't want to kiss him, she was actually disgusted by the idea. She did, and she kissed him hard, her hands clenching at his shirt. He felt her passion go through him and he backed up slightly.

"How appealing am I now?" He asked and she rolled her eyes though she was still extremely heated and trying desperately to simmer down. "Get your stuff you should come with me." He said and she looked away again putting a hand to her lips slightly to wipe off any excess spit. He tried to come in again for another kiss but she pushed him away.

"You are so…it's never going to happen." She turned to head back into the apartment but he grabbed her by the arm making her turn back around. "Stop it…leave me alone."

"What's the problem? I don't get it?" He admitted and it was the first time he ever confessed ignorance. She stared at his overly handsome face but didn't say anything. He let his eyes survey her face for a moment. He didn't know how to rephrase the question so she'd answer quicker, but he did like just staring at her.

She looked away after awhile. "Why would you…because you're disgusting. I mean why would you want to leave with me, when your real choice. The girl you want to take to your parents is in there. You came all the way here for Kagome right?" He sighed loudly understanding what she meant. When did she become so self insured, obviously he under calculated her. She wasn't good for one night, which really was a pity because he had this theory. Maybe if he finally slept with her she'd get out of his mind.

He shrugged… "I don't plan things out like that." He lied.

"Bull shit…" she said with a slight smile and he knew the look of her face at that moment would be burned in his memory. He gulped silently… "I'm not going to sleep with you. Ever…I'm not interested, I know it's hard for you to believe this, but I don't like you." She said and he stared at her for a moment then focused his attention on the wall beside them. Her arm was still in his grasp but when she slowly turned to leave he held on to it for a bit longer, though he already knew he wasn't going to try to get her to leave with him. He just didn't want her to leave, what the hell was wrong with him? She turned wanting to know why he hadn't yet released her, she was going to say something, but when she took a look at his face her words vanquished just like that. He wasn't looking at her, but his reaction to what she said…why did it seem like he cared?

"Fine…" He mumbled letting her go. She quickly looked the other way knowing if she continued to stare at him she'd change her mind. She rushed quickly back into the apartment. He pushed his hands into his slacks staring at his old apartment's doors for a while then turning away.

!

!

!

23

2 weeks later

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she looked at the dress. It was gorgeous but she wasn't sure it was her style. As soon as she saw it in the shop mirror she could picture herself wearing it to her sister's wedding reception. She would take off that hideous bride's maid dress and slip into something like this. It was black and backless, a bit short, but the hem of the dress flared before tightening around her body. What she really loved about it wasn't that it held onto her figure well but the modest feel of the top. It was sleeveless yet a turtle neck, she'd love it if the rest of the dress followed suit. But that's what people wore when they wanted to make a statement. She could picture her sister wearing something like this. Everyone in town would think she was so gorgeous. She twisted in the mirror looking at her bare back. She liked seeing the hem flare and twist when she turned but she still thought it was too short.

"I think you should get it." One of the employees said. She was looking at herself in the mirrors sitting outside of the dressing room. "You look fabulous in it; honestly you have the perfect figure." Kagome smiled widely and she swept her bangs to the side.

"You think…" She said. Her face was a bit red in embarrassment. She turned around spotting Rin who was on the other end of the shop trying on shoes with another employee. She sort of wanted her opinion, but if Rin saw the dress she'd force her to get it, and she wasn't really sure if she really wanted it.

"Yes…look at you." She smiled again and twirled in the mirror. She thought about her fantasy, and although she knew this was extremely mean, she sighed and bit her lip glancing up at the older woman.

"Uh…okay do you have this in white?" She asked and the woman smiled and nodded. She watched as she stepped to the side and left. She shouldn't be happy about this but she was. Wearing white to someone's wedding was extremely impolite. Especially when that someone was your older sister, she looked at herself one more time then went back into the dressing room to get dressed. The way she saw it was Kikyo had already stolen her wedding theme so she was just evening up the playing feild.

She got out of the dressing room and headed out of the shop towards Rin. She was staring at her feet in a pair of brown wedges. When she looked up she spotted Kagome. "Hey do you like these?" She asked pointing out her heel with a smile on her face. "They're really cute aren't they?"

"Uh yeah…I like them." She mumbled and Rin smiled sitting back down to take them off.

"So did you like the dress? Did you try it on?" She asked and Kagome just nodded as Rin switched off her shoes for her black leather boots. It was warming up outside but it was still a bit chilly so she was properly dressed in a dark long sleeve burgundy dress. She had a black belt on the waist and her hair was down in curls. "You didn't like it."

She pushed another hand past her bangs hiding them. She did that often, confusing Rin to no end. Why would she get bangs if she was just planning to sweep them off her face all the time? The rest of her hair was in a high up ponytail but still fell down her back. She wore a casual waisted black skirt with a white skinny belt. The skirt was long and flowed down to the ground, but was figure hugging. She had on a white long sleeve crop top over it with black stripes. Only a bit of her waist was exposed though, she looked especially cute and to Rin's surprise she had dressed herself. It was a nice in-between of modest but trendy which Rin found out was very much Kagome's sense of style "Oh uh…I want to see it in white."

Rin looked up in shock while getting up. "White…? What an awful person you are." She said sarcastically and Kagome smiled meekly for a moment. "I think it's a great idea. All eyes will be on you."

"Really…" She mumbled thinking it over. "You don't think it's much."

"No…Kagome come on, did you see that bridesmaid dress she wanted you to wear?" She asked while boxing the shoes. "She was intentionally being a bitch…that's why I told you to buy something for the reception." Kagome didn't say anything she just watched as Rin walked her way to the front of the boutique. "Oh I forgot to tell you…I have a surprise for you."

"You really shouldn't…" Kagome whispered. They had been going shopping for her trip back home over the past couple weeks. It sort of helped her get over a few things but _he _still seemed to creep into her mind from time to time.

"No you're going to like it. I'll show you when we get back to the apartment." She was about to say something else when the woman who had been helping her met them at the front counter. She had the white version of the dress in her arms and Rin caught a look at it. "Oh my gosh…Kagome it's so cute." She just smiled as Rin gestured for the woman to pass it to her. She laid the dress out and flipped it around. "Backless…you've come a long way. I love it…you have to wear it at the reception." She didn't seem too sure but she got her purse out anyway. If she decided at the last minute she couldn't wear it, if maybe her sister had changed. Which she knew wasn't likely, she had talked to her a few times over the phone, but if by chance she did she wouldn't wear it.

"So you want it?" The woman asked and Kagome nodded. "It's very elegant…gorgeous choice." She just smiled while the woman punched in a few things in the cash register. "It's 550, on sale." She halted looking up, but Rin clapped her hands and laughed pleased almost as if she had just witnessed a bargain.

"Wow…that's…wow." She said but she pulled out her debit card any way. She could afford it now, but a few months ago if someone told her she'd be paying half a thousand dollars for a dress, she would have laughed in disbelief. She waited momentarily got her card back and the dress in a fancy white box with a string to carry it. She placed the box in her other shopping bags, before walking towards the exit. "I think we shopped enough for awhile. If we keep going to these fancy boutiques I'm going to be broke."

Rin laughed slightly following behind her. "If you want I'll pay for a few things for you."

"No…no don't worry. I have enough clothes to last me years." She said and it wasn't a lie. She had bought enough clothes for her trip and with the additional clothes Rin had gotten her months back she was set for awhile.

"Well I think all the outfits you bought will be perfect for going back home honestly. We just got to coordinate when to wear them…" They walked through the mall for a bit longer. They were still in Sesshomaru's district, she wasn't sure how the malls worked here, but she was hoping there was a restaurant close by. "Okay do you want to go get something to eat now?"

"Yea…sure…" She mumbled, she was thinking about a few things for a moment. Getting those strange butterflies she sometimes had when she thought about going back home. They walked down a widened hall towards eating areas; she turned to the right seeing a casual café, a bit less formal then some of the other restaurants nearby. "Let's just eat here," Rin turned around to face her nodding. She was going to say something when her phone began to ring.

"Hold on, get us a seat." She said taking her black miniature clutch out and pulling out her phone. She didn't even bother looking at the caller I.D. "Hello"

"Rin…" It was a man's voice, and though she hadn't been answering Inuyasha's calls for weeks now. She knew this wasn't him. She narrowed her eyes looking down at the phone. It was an unknown number. "Hey…" He said, but the man's voice was familiar. It didn't take long for her to recognize who it was.

"Why the hell are you calling me?" She asked as she felt her heart beat quicken. She hadn't talked to him since the altercation a couple weeks back.

He didn't say anything for a moment but when she sighed in annoyance he decided to continue on. "It's nice to hear from you too. What are you doing?" He asked and she bit her lip watching Kagome across from her find a seat by the glass windows.

"I'm about to fuck a guy that's not you." She said bluntly and he smiled laughing a bit over the phone. She bit down on her own lip trying to keep from smiling. "What is it that you want?"

"Well you'll have to tell him to hold on." He said ignoring her question slightly. He was in his branch's office. He was off, but sometimes he came in from time to time to work. He knew she was lying, just annoyed slightly by his call. Something he could literally say no woman had ever been.

"Sesshomaru…please, what do you want?" She asked and he sat up in his seat.

"I want to know what you're doing tonight."

"Not you…"

His smile returned slightly again. "We'll see," he mumbled making her roll her eyes. "I need a date tonight…I wanna know if you're interested.

Her lips parted in shock and she turned away slightly. Kagome wasn't looking towards her at all. She was opening up her bags and taking a look at all her clothes, but Rin moved away anyway in shock. "What?" She asked incredulously and he let a very self ensured smirk play at his lips. "I mean…I'm not interested."

"Sure you are… it's tonight. I would have given you more notice but you've been avoiding my calls."

"I don't answer unknown numbers…and I don't think I'll be able to make it." She lied putting down her bags and crossing her arms. She felt weird about the whole thing. Why was he asking her to be his date?

"Why is that?" He asked bluntly.

"Because we had this conversation already. I'm not interested…" He nodded a bit letting that soak in, but he didn't take it at full value. "What? Did you already ask Kagome and she turned you down?" She asked. She could see that happening, but it was odd that she wouldn't tell her.

"No I haven't, you're my first choice." He admitted, and just like that her animosity vanished. She had to admit she was still a bit jealous of Kagome, but not in an aggressive way. In the end she knew that she would always be Sesshomaru's first choice, but now he was telling her different. Did this mean he actually liked her? Could she let her guard down? There was a long silent pause as she thought that through. "So anyway I think you're going to say yes." He said and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why is that?"

"Because if you don't say yes I'll ask Kagome. She'll probably agree to it, and I know that's not something you want."

Rin laughed over the phone and it made him smile. "Are you black mailing me to go out with you?" She asked.

"Yeah…actually I am. See I've been thinking. I'm willing to back away from this whole Kagome thing. You know allow you to continue playing match maker, but I'm going to need something from you." She shook her head waiting for him to continue. When he didn't she decided to.

"And what's that?"

"That's just it. I'm going to need you." He said and she froze when she heard that, dropping the phone in shock. She put two hands over her mouth in surprise as people stopped walking to stare at her. She quickly bent over and grabbed the phone quickly putting it back to her ear. "Did you hear me?" He asked.

"Uh huh…" She was trying to fight a slight smile from showing on her face. "I hope you don't mean sexually, because…"

"Not at all…" he interrupted, "I want you to be my date." He found himself fidgeting slightly at his desk. Tapping his pen waiting for her answer…

She had a huge smile on her face. She seriously felt like doing a dance. She had no idea how much she liked him till he finally acted as if he might like her. "I uh…and if I don't take you up on your offer?" She asked.

He moved up in his seat, upset that she might actually be giving him that as an answer. Why the hell was he so hung up on her? "I think you know how blackmailing works."

"Okay let me get this straight, you'd use Kagome…force her to come with you to some dinner, continue to pursue her. Take her from your brother, the guy she actually loves, for no real valid reason… if I don't agree to come with you. You are a piece of shit." She said bluntly and he looked down at his desk, just waiting, although honestly it didn't sound very promising. She stared down at her heeled boots for a moment before smiling. "All that just so I'll go to a dinner with you?" She repeated again. "Wow you'd do all that…for me." He narrowed his eyes realizing for a moment that she wasn't scrutinizing him. She was flattered.

"So what do you say?"

"I really don't have a choice." She said biting hard on her lip so her happiness wouldn't show. "When are you going to pick me up?" She asked and he smiled.

"Probably around nine tonight, I'll be in the lobby of the apartment." She nodded not knowing what to say, she was frozen once again. "So uh it's an investment dinner so you know…look your best." He paused for a moment smiling slightly."I look forward to seeing you."He hung up after that and she screamed in excitement, making people stop in their spots but she didn't care. She grabbed her bags and ran into the restaurant finding Kagome waiting patiently at a window booth. "Guess what" She said taking a seat across from her. She looked up from her phone waiting. "Sesshomaru asked me out!"

"Oh…wow…Rin that's great." She said though she wasn't nearly as excited as Rin wanted her to be.

"It's to some fancy dinner. I have to buy a cocktail dress…I have to buy more shoes…" She put two hands on her face trying to contain her excitement. "I can't believe he's asking me out just to ask me out. He's not doing it to have sex nothing." Kagome smiled and Rin understood she didn't quite understand the gravity of the situation.

"That's really great." She said and Rin stared up at her. She was putting something in her phone but she tried to be as happy as possible.

Her reaction had her thinking; she shouldn't go out with Sesshomaru. After everything he did, she basically promised herself she wouldn't do it, and now she was betraying herself. She slumped slightly in her seat a bit as she watched Kagome continue to jot things into her phone. She paused slightly at times and continued. "So…uh…hey what are you doing?" She asked and that brought a smile on her face.

"I'm coordinating clothes. You know so I know what to wear on the trip." She said and Rin just stared at her. She wondered how it felt like to be OCD. It looked like a hassle but Kagome genuinely seemed happy to overly schedule and clean. "I'll let you take a look when I'm done." She nodded at that as she continued to press random buttons. A waitress finally came after awhile setting two menus on either side of their tables.

"So Kagome…" Rin said ignoring the young woman in front of them. "You don't think I should go out with Sesshomaru do you?" Kagome had set her phone away and was looking down at her menu. She paused when Rin asked the question looking up.

"Why don't you think you should be going out with Sesshomaru?" She asked Rin studied her features, she seemed legitimately shocked. That made her feel a bit better, she wasn't judging her. The waitress walked away promising to come back a bit later. "I thought you liked him?"

"I do…well I did….I did and I do, but I sort of promised I wouldn't go out with him." Kagome smiled slightly and Rin tried to return it. "What do you think?"

"I don't know why you wouldn't…" She said passively. It was like she didn't have a care in the world and it was then that Rin decided to tell her. It had been a couple weeks and although Kagome was up for putting a smile on her face Rin wasn't buying it. She missed Inuyasha...they couldn't even mention him in a sentence. But it was good that Sesshomaru had finally decided to back off.

"Well because…" she mumbled and Kagome closed her menu deciding what she wanted. "Hey are you ready for your trip tomorrow?" She asked and Kagome just nodded.

"I'm all set but what were you saying?" Rin pretended as if she didn't know. She didn't want to upset her. "You know the whole 'well because' thing you were about to say?" She asked and Rin nodded.

She opened her menu and stared down at it for awhile, she only looked up when she realized Kagome was staring. "It was nothing...ignore me." She said shaking her head. "They have bagel sandwiches here…what the hell is that? Look a blueberry roast beef bagel sandwich." She pointed the menu towards Kagome. She looked down entertaining the notion but she still seemed extremely curious. "I think I'll get one…how about you."

"I'm getting the tomato basil salad." She said and Rin smiled nodding, Kagome always ordered salads that didn't meet her standards and she'd just play around with the lettuce. At first Rin had thought she was watching carbs but she ate decently when she cooked herself. It didn't take her long to realize it was an OCD thing.

"Yum sounds healthy." She said sarcastically while turning a page of the menu. She felt that staring feeling again and looked up seeing Kagome stare. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "I'm trying to figure that out myself." She said and Rin sat up at her bluntness. She forgot that Kagome wasn't one to just stay quiet anymore. She was pretty direct now. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I don't want to upset you." As soon as she said that Kagome knew what she'd say. She looked down at the table slightly playing with her fingers. "It has to do with the business trip." The waitress came at that moment and she turned to the left to give her order. It was a nice distraction from mentioning _him_. Rin stared at her for a moment then smiled up at the waitress giving her the order and passing up her menu. She waited a moment after she left to look over Kagome. "Do you not want to hear it?"

"Go ahead…might as well." She said.

"Okay you promise not to be mad?" She asked but she just looked forward, she wasn't going to promise that. "When you told me about your sister's wedding I sort of thought Inuyasha would be your perfect date…" She had no reaction, just a slight distant flinch at the sound of his name. "So I decided to get you and him together and…"

"Wait Rin…" she interrupted. "I know…" Rin widened her eyes in shock and Kagome just smiled. "I know…you try to set us up...it didn't take long for me to figure it out."

"Yeah but did you know that it was working…that everything would have been perfect but Sesshomaru liked you and sort of tried to steal you away from Inuyasha." Kagome froze at that, she had a disbelieving look on her face and Rin nodded. "Why would I lie? He told me himself. He wanted you that's why he offered you his apartment, the job; he wanted to pull you away from Inuyasha. And you...You sort of…"

"Fell for it…" she whispered looking off to the side. Rin nodded. She didn't say anything she let feelings that she tried to bury away emerge again, but she hid them and put a smile on her face. "Well…whatever…what does this have to do with you and Sesshomaru?"

"After he told me that I was disgusted. I told myself I should move on, stop obsessing over him. You know... which was actually super easy seeing as he doesn't like me anyway he likes you."

"Yeah but now he's asking you out and you should go," She said, "what happened between me and…" she hesitated for a moment feeling her heart sink. "It was my fault, not Sesshomaru's." Rin stared at her for a moment. Hearing her say that just reminded her of something. Kagome didn't like Sesshomaru, and nothing that Sesshomaru could ever do would change that. So why the hell was she so hung up on stopping something from happening that would never happen. Kagome wasn't a defenseless kid, if she didn't want to be with someone she wasn't going to.

"You're awesome…" Rin said with a smile and Kagome just tilted her head knowingly. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I do hope things work out between you and Inuyasha." Kagome tensed up and looked down at the table. "It might take a bit longer then I hoped, but I know he'll come around…"

!

!

!

23

INU POV

"I want to take my jeep out of the garage." He said over the phone. It was sitting on his floor as he zipped up his suitcase. "It's the newer model burgundy." He picked up the phone and stood up moving his suitcase from the living room to the foyer. "Can you also send someone to bring my luggage down? I'm going to head out for the day and I want my entire luggage in the car so I can just go when I get back."

"No problem Mr. Takashi." The man over the phone said. He pulled out the keys to his Corvette and opened his front door. His thoughts were racing but he didn't let any doubt fill him. He was waiting the last minute to do this, like he did for most things. He just couldn't work up enough nerve to lay everything on the line and admit how he felt.

He walked quickly down the hall of his apartment opening the door to the stairs and quickly running down. He exited in the garage going over to his lot and unlocking the door to his car with a simple touch of a button. He sat down in the driver's seat and backed out of the parking lot pulling out his phone trying to call Rin. She ignored the call though. He could always tell when she did; she would hang up around the second ring. He honestly hadn't talked to her in weeks. For good reason too, he seriously deserved it. Hopefully he could make things right. He drove down the road for a moment sighing and checking down on his phone for a specific number.

He found Ayame's, he never called her…ever, but he needed her now. She answered on the third ring to his relief. "Hello…" she said in a groggily voice, she sounded like she was still sleeping though it was well in the afternoon. Maybe she was napping.

"Hey Ayame?" He asked and she sat up in her bed. She had a mass of used tissue paper lying around her and a cold compress on her forehead. She felt like complete shit but she knew who was calling without checking the caller I.D.

"Inuyasha?" She said unbelieving. She hadn't heard from him in months honestly. Sometimes he'd try to come by the apartment but they'd be at Kagome's and he would leave folded up notes by the door. Rin never bothered calling him back, apparently she was mad at him for not taking Kagome back.

"Yeah it's me. Where's Rin?" He asked.

"She's with Kagome they went shopping or something…" She said and he narrowed his eyes listening to the sound of her voice.

"You sound like shit."

"Yeah I know I have the flu…that's why I'm not with them. What do you want?" She asked and he sat up slightly.

"Oh that's unfortunate. I sort of need your help." He admitted and shocked didn't quite describe how she was feeling.

"Really…" she said and he nodded realizing she wouldn't be able to see it. "What do you need my help with?"

"So um…I know you already probably know about me and Kagome." He said and Ayame sat up in her bed. "I sort of messed up big time. And I'm only digging a bigger hole for myself. I need to make it up to her."

She broke out in a huge smile, putting a hand to the speaking part of the phone so he wouldn't over hear her laughing and cheering. He did though and it made him smile a bit. "Um… okay…" she said clearing her voice and trying to sound serious. "I'd love to help, but I can't leave my bed. What are you planning to do?"

"I have a few things up my sleeve but I need some help from you."

She smiled slightly. "Sure…it's about time you came to your senses. I'm at home you can come over…but I'm going to need a few things first."

"And what's that?" He asked.

"You'll have to stop at the pharmacy…" He rolled his eyes but agreed silently.

!

!

!

23

"SURPRISE!" Rin screamed..."Put it on please." Kagome stared down at her bride's maid dress. It used to be a disaster of tan and turquoise. It still was but Rin had sewed it into a two part gown. She took the sheer parts that would have shown her navel and lined the new sweetheart plunging neck line with it. She did the same thing to the hem of the dress. Now it wasn't so much of a dress but a turquoise and ocean blue shelled mermaid skirt. She then took the turquoise color and used it for the off shoulder silk top. It ended at the waist to reveal her whole stomach, and there wasn't any sheer to help cover up. "It's cute now…right. You don't like it?"

"My sister's going to be mad."

"No…you said it yourself she was going to make your gown different then everyone elses. And since I kept the same colors it'll be fine. You're the maid of honor your dress can be a little different." She said and Kagome smiled at the gesture, but she didn't think she'd be able to wear this. It was too much, her sense of style had changed a bit, but she didn't wear clothes too revealing. "You don't like it?" Rin said knowingly and Kagome shook her head.

"No…no…I do. It's so much better then what it was before." She admitted, and that was true but she still didn't like it.

"Yeah and it's really eye popping all eyes will be on you. So if you can't work up the nerve to change out of it and wear that cute dress you bought today you'll still be super gorgeous at the reception." Kagome smiled slightly, she didn't know if she'd be able to work up the nerve to wear this either. "Come on Kagome…what did I say? You have to be a bit confident and daring if you want to be treated differently."

She nodded; she had been trying to take that in for awhile. She told herself it every night so she could work up the nerve to call Inuyasha, but it hadn't worked. It did help her when it came time to choose clothes to wear back home, but she wasn't at this level yet. "Okay I'll…I'll take it with me."

"Of course you will… but try it on first." She seemed unsure and Rin sighed. "Come on…you'll like it once you try it on. That happens all the time, especially when you see how gorgeous you look in it." She didn't seem sure and Rin sighed checking the time on the huge clock. It was almost eight. She hadn't made up her mind on rather she would go to the dinner with Sesshomaru, but she had bought the gown and shoes so on the other hand she had.

"Um…okay maybe. But it's getting a little late and I have to wake up early to catch the plane. Oh and also we said we'd call Ayame when we got back…you know to make sure she's fine." She had every excuse in the book and Rin rolled her eyes. "Oh and it's almost eight you have to get ready."

"Okay okay… I got it Kagome you don't want to try the dress on." She turned out of the master bedroom going for her bags.

"No it's not that really…" she lied. Rin grabbed two boxes, one that had the gown in it the second with her shoes.

"I have to get ready anyway." She left going past her towards the bathroom. Kagome watched her for a bit then went back to her room to pack up again. She sort of felt a bit bad for not trying it on. She zipped up her last suitcase then rose up deciding she'd just get it over with. She'd have to do it anyway come wedding day, so she might as well. She picked up the dress sloppily holding it in her arms.

The idea of putting it on caused nerves to go through her. The whole trip made her extremely nervous, and she truly didn't want to go. She hadn't been back home for so long, she knew she'd be the talk of her town. They'd all wonder where she'd been. Then what if they thought her new look was slutty, and when she walked down the aisle with this gown on. They'd most definitely think she was a slut. She pushed her bangs out of her face before pulling up the mermaid skirt that sat snuggly around her rounded hips and positioned at the hips. She didn't look in the mirror just yet instead she pulled off her shirt to zip up the dark turquoise silk top. It plunged very low showing a good portion of her breast. It ended at the waist.

She took a deep breath deciding to finally go to the mirror. As she walked she could hear the sea shells that dangled around the skirt and the idea of it made her laugh. She knew her sister did it intentionally; it was a gaudy design choice for someone who had such great sense of style like her sister. Rin had tried to do the best with it, but the light blue sheer material that sat around the cleavage of the dress and ruffled around the folds of the skirt was almost laughable. She took a deep breath and turned to face her full length mirror and when she saw herself her smile faded for shock.

The dress was awful there wasn't much that Rin could do about that, but what she could do, and what she did do was make the dress flattering. It was revealing yet elegant like it had been made for her exclusively. The twisting of the mermaid skirt made it shine and the top matched. It reminded her of an actual mermaid; the skirt was the tail and the top a very elegant bra. The skirt fell down to the floor so beautifully she actually felt attractive. She turned around in the dress hearing the shells dangle constantly. It definitely made her happy. She left the bed room, quickly going towards the bathroom.

The door was closed but she knocked a few times. "Yes…." Rin said pausing at the mirror. "Is he here already, I'm almost done."

"No…no…I wanted to show you something." She let herself in and Rin turned away from the mirror to look up. As soon as she saw her she screamed.

"You look so good! I told you…it's great!" She called out and Kagome just smiled. "Now how about me?"

Kagome stood back slightly and took a good look at Rin. She looked beautiful. She had a dark violet cocktail gown that fit snug around the waist before flowing down. It reminded her of Cinderella's baby blue gown in a plumb purple. It didn't have any of the over the top additions. Just a sharp simple 'V' neck tightening at the torso before fanning out at the hip, it also ended right before her knees making the look a bit more casual then a ball gown. Her hair was up in a twisted bun with a swooping bang. "You look gorgeous…seriously. The gown…I love it." Rin smiled and turned back around to face the mirror.

"You think he'll think I look good…not that I care or anything." She said while leaning in forward with a tube of lipstick. She narrowed her eyes and applied it slowly.

"I think he'd be crazy to think anything else."

"Yeah…but I don't know. He's just…he usually dates models and tall gorgeous girls. That's who he's into, and I'm just…"

"You're just what…unbelievably beautiful." She said and Rin smiled at the mirror. The comment really warmed her heart. Kagome wasn't usually so nice. "Trust me he'll like it, you're a catch. I mean if Sesshomaru ever liked me it's because of you." She seemed disbelieving and Kagome just nodded "it's true…you're the one that did my makeup and my clothes and told me how to act. I mean…I really…I owe you a lot. You taught me how to stand up for myself, and even though not everything worked out amazingly with…you know who. I would have never even gotten the time I had with him if…" She paused for a moment her throat getting sticky. She could feel herself wanting to cry, but she just stopped talking.

Rin put down the lipstick and turned around. "Listen…Inuyasha will come around…and honestly Kagome. You were always gorgeous, it didn't take too much. Sesshomaru fell for you because you're smart and wife like. I'm not, so maybe you're teaching me a few things too." She just smiled slightly. She seemed like she was going to add something else but her phone began ringing. She moved out of the bathroom to get her purse. She needed to switch everything out into her clutch anyway. She walked quickly to the kitchen Kagome following behind. "I'm surprise you're not too uncomfortable with some of your stomach showing in the dress though." She said and she quickly looked down at the bridesmaid dress.

"It was going to show regardless…you saw the original dress." Rin smiled gagging a bit as she looked down at her phone. It was Sesshomaru, she had missed the call.

"That's him…" She could feel the nerves bubbling up again. "I better head downstairs." She began taking things out of her purse. "Call Ayame for me, make sure she's not dead. I'll probably come back around eleven."

"Have fun…lock the door when you get back." Kagome reminded, Rin nodded fixing her heels and heading to the door. "Don't forget I have to be at the airport at like five…I'll set the alarm but I don't want you to over sleep."

"I won't…I won't." Kagome watched her leave and followed her to the door closing it behind her.

Rin hurried down the hall running towards the elevator. She pressed the down button and stood back. Why was she allowing herself to get so out done over Sesshomaru? She was in control; she didn't need to impress him, she reminded herself. The doors opened while she ran a calculated hand over her dress. She realized she had forgotten her jacket but she was hesitant to go back for it. It was still a bit chilly even though it was about spring time, but she had forgotten to buy a suitable jacket for the occasion. She thought about it for a moment. Her dress had absolutely no sleeves, she didn't want to freeze. She backed up when the doors finally opened.

She was going to go regardless but when she saw Sesshomaru standing handsomely alone in the elevator she froze. He had a tuxedo on with a black bow tie. His hands were in his pockets and he looked frustrated. He was going to walk forward but he looked up and saw her. His expression changed automatically. As soon as he saw her he was filled with a mixture of content and awe. "Look at you gorgeous…" He said with a slick smile on his handsome face. She smiled looking away slightly; he could see a slow red creep on her cheeks. "Here I thought you were standing me up. I called a few times."

"Well I haven't decided completely if I should go. I could change my mind at any minute." She said and he just smiled. He backed up into the elevator and gestured for her to join him. She did and as the doors closed she could feel her nerves buzzing around in the pit of her stomach. "So a bow tie…" She said smiling slightly.

"You don't like?" He asked and she did, it was extremely fashionable on his part, especially with his narrow legged black slacks and the three center buttons that went down the formal under shirt. He was extremely handsome and if he wasn't such a dick he'd be perfect.

"No…I actually do…" He smiled happy to hear that.

"Great so after this little dinner you won't be hesitant to run back to my place." She rolled her eyes but the idea intrigued her slightly. She wanted to say yes but something halted her.

Instead she looked up… "We'll see…" The doors opened and she stepped forward but he stopped her. He quickly unbuttoned his long sleeve tuxedo over coat with one hand. He then draped it over her shoulders. She pushed her arms in it as her heart began fluttering. She couldn't believe he just did that. It was so overly sweet…so not what she expected Sesshomaru to do. And he didn't even seem like he had an ulterior motive. He just did it to do it He placed his hands back into his pockets. She watched him while he walked forward. He looked abrasively handsome in the buttoned tuxedo vest. "Thank you…" She mumbled meeting him as they crossed the lobby towards the glass doors.

"It's not quite spring yet." He told her and she smiled looking down. The door men opened both doors for them and although she was still confused about her feelings. She grabbed hold of his arm gently laying her head on his arm. He'd usually be turned off by that, he didn't like touching by women that didn't lead to sex, but when she did it he felt different. Maybe it was because of all the late nights during the trip he spent thinking about her. He didn't want to continue analyzing it; he just knew it felt…it didn't feel _that_ bad.

The limo was parked in front of the building. She slipped off of him as the chauffeur opened up the car door. Sesshomaru made himself around to the other side. He took the time apart to look her over once more. He found her so extremely beautiful. Her eyes were extremely wide and round, her lips were pouty and full. It gave her a young adorable look that he never thought he'd find so unbelievably attractive. He slipped himself into the back seat and he waited for her to do the same, but she never did. She continued standing in her spot, he couldn't see her face but he stood up when he realized she wasn't going to sit down anytime soon. "What's the problem?" He asked.

He took a look at her face. She looked shocked; her eyes were even more wide than usual. And her mouth was partially opened. He furrowed his eyebrows following her glance off to the apartment's parking lot. It didn't take long for him to notice his younger brother leaning against a burgundy jeep and staring right at them. He had a slight smile on his face as he waved towards Rin. Sesshomaru glanced at his date again and her gorgeous face broke into a humongous smile. She put a hand to her mouth backing up.

"I knew you'd come!" She called out and he walked forward off the lot and towards the roundabout that hosted their limo.

"Then you knew better than I did." He said and when he finally got on to the sidewalk she ran heels and all to embrace him. He had been waiting in the parking lot for a while now. He noticed his brother pull up into the roundabout with his limo and he was about to leave. He automatically thought Kagome was his date, he was too late, but he couldn't bring himself to just go. He told himself he'd confront her anyway. Speak to her before she slipped into the limo, he didn't drive two hours to just turn back. He wasn't taking no for an answer anymore when it came to her. "I've been calling you…"

"I've been waiting for you to man up." She said as a comeback and he backed away from her.

"You look beautiful…" He told her and her smile only spread wider. Sesshomaru on the other hand rolled his eyes at the exchange. He didn't know rather to be annoyed or disgusted. And ultimately he was jealous. That was a feeling he not only wasn't used to having, but he also hated feeling.

"Yeah that's because we were on our way out." Sesshomaru interrupted and Inuyasha looked up at him.

"Oh…I'm aware…you look pretty handsome yourself." He joked and his brother just rolled his eyes. "Have fun." He stepped off to the side. It didn't seem too jeopardizing for him to allow Rin to go. That's when Sesshomaru realized that his brother wasn't here for her he was here for Kagome. He let the thought sink in as Rin waved one last time and headed into the limo. He usually enjoyed upsetting his brother, but obviously Rin didn't. He was willing to actually step aside and allow him to be happy for once. They both took their seats in the limo and Inuyasha waited for it to close before waving. It took off after awhile and so did he.

!

!

!

23

"I'll be there tomorrow Kikyo, tell mom that. I'll be there in the late afternoon." She said in annoyance. She pushed her suitcases off towards the foyer so it would be easier for her and Rin to put them in her convertible. "I have to talk to you later…I uh…I something's in the oven." She lied. She never talked to her sister for more than ten minutes. She hadn't talked to her mom at all for months. She set her phone down on the round table and went back for the rest of her bags. Every time she moved she could hear the annoying rattle of the shells on her dress. Why she still had on her brides' maid gown was beyond her. It made it extremely hard to walk and she had to do it constantly to bring all her bags to the front.

She went back into the master bedroom attempting to take it off when she heard a knock on the door. She automatically knew who it was. Rin had left her coat, and though it was warmer during the day the nights and mornings were still freezing. She grabbed her dark jean jacket and headed to the front. She smiled knowingly and unlocked the door twisting it open. "You forgot something?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He said taking her in… "You" the jacket fell to the floor her mouth fell opened and her hands went to her lips. Her emotions splurged out in complete chaos. He was standing in front of her. He had on a red v neck sweater and dark black jeans. He just stood in front of her unbelievably handsome and panting slightly. "I'm sorry it took me so long." He admitted but she was at a loss for words. "As soon as you left…as soon as you went back home I should have went after you." She continued staring frozen in her spot. "Kagome…"

Her eyes shifted slightly, she could feel herself fill with emotion and she knew tears would soon come. She also felt a bit light headed as if she could faint, but she held on by looking anywhere else but him. Her attention was on a rather large tree behind him. It was in a pot and a bit out of the way to be part of the hall décor. He noticed her staring and he backed up. "I uh…I thought to bring a house warming gift." He said lifting the potted tree up and setting it in the door way. "I understand completely if you don't want it."

"It's a tree…" She stuttered and he nodded. He stared at her face, she looked a bit different. She changed something; she was still unbelievably gorgeous though, if not more beautiful now. Her eyes were opened wide in shock, the darkest most beautiful shade of dark blue. He missed her eyes so much. But he was much more concerned with the color of her face. It was completely drained of color. She looked a bit sick. She also had on an unusual skirt. It didn't seem at all like something she'd wear. It was a long formal turquoise and deep blue skirt that hit the floor in twist and ruffles; it was completely filled with sheer fabric and shells. She had a turquoise matching plunging top to go with it. She looked unbelievably sexy; so much of her skin was visible. The skirt wrapped around her hips snuggly and flattered her figure.

"That is…uh…that's some dress. Are you on your way out?" She looked down, still in her daze before looking up with a widened glance.

"No… in this? No…I wouldn't…this is...this is my sister's bride's maid gown. Well it's my gown for my sister. I'm the maid of honor to her wedding." She stuttered and he smiled slightly. She let her eyes take in his handsome grin and she backed up slightly.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded…"Yeah I have to…I have to sit down."

"Can I…I hope this isn't forward but can I come in?" She gulped slightly yet nodded as she headed deeper into the apartment. He lifted the white potted tree and kicked the door closed with his foot. He watched her stumble slightly before sitting on a wooden chair near a rounded table. He looked around the apartment. He remembered being in here years before. It was one of Sesshomaru's first ever apartments when they had left home to take over their separate branches. He had moved out of it years ago. Now it was almost unrecognizable, she had decorated it completely different. Everything was neutral hues with offsets of colors. It was also ridiculously clean, which he knew Kagome had a habit of doing. "I like what you did with the place. It's really nice." He said. She didn't respond and he turned to look at her.

She had her head on the table and he could hear her sobbing slightly. "Kagome…" He said and automatically he knew he shouldn't have came. He stared at her for awhile hesitating. He had so much he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't if he knew it would upset her. "You know what. I'm sorry I should have called. I'll leave." He said and she looked up quickly at that.

"No…no don't please." She said. She had tears running down her eyes and she wiped at them furiously. "Don't go…" He stared as she stood up.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she crossed her arms self consciously. She looked down at the wooden floors. She seemed so unsure of herself. Didn't she know he was crazy about her?

"I'm fine…I was just…I wasn't expecting anyone." He nodded understanding that. Around the front of the apartment was a line of suitcases. She was obviously very ready for her trip tomorrow. "I should probably get changed. Can you please wait for me?" She asked and he stared at her.

"Of course, but you don't have to do that." He said and she waited in her spot for him to continue. "I came down here to apologize." She shook her head.

"I should…I should be the one to apologize I should have never left."

"Yeah but I know why you left. I should have gone after you…I can't believe I waited over two months to see you again. And I know you don't have to forgive me, but I'm really sorry." He admitted and although she was completely flattered by the gesture and ridiculously filled with happiness. She still couldn't help the amount of guilt that went through her.

"Yeah but still I should have never left." She repeated and he just stared. There was that difference in her beautiful face again, he just pin pointed it. Her hair was slightly different; she had gotten bangs, gorgeous. "I could have at least told you before hand, but I was afraid. I didn't want to ruin your birthday and I didn't want you to change your mind."

He stared at her not understanding exactly what she meant. "My mind…" he mumbled and he realized she meant when he had finally confessed he wanted to have a relationship with her. He smiled slightly. "I'd never…" he said. "I will always feel this way about you, and whenever it seems like I don't." He hesitated for a moment smiling. "Trust me…I'm lying." She smiled a bit too but didn't make eye contact. "I was afraid too though…" He admitted. He could feel his own nerves surface. "I thought maybe you were trying to tell me something by leaving." She looked up in shock and he absolutely loved her expression because it told him exactly what he wanted to hear. She shook her head and he smiled. Why was he so nervous before? She was obviously the same Kagome. He should have seen her a lot earlier.

He walked a bit closer to her smiling slightly. "I didn't... I meant what I said too." She whispered. He nodded believing her. Any resentment he was feeling was getting completely covered up with the idea of being with her. She wasn't making eye contact so she didn't notice him moving.

"I saw Rin…." Kagome nodded. "With Sesshomaru…" He was trying to make conversation loosen her up, because he was going to kiss her. There was no doubt about that, he had to. Ever since she opened the door he knew he would be doing it. She looked up realizing he was closing in, her heart began beating ridiculously and she tried to think about a response, but her mind was on him completely. "Sorry…" he said slightly seeing her think of a comeback. "I just…I'm going to um…I'm going to just kiss you. Rather than just…talk." He quickened his speed and made it across to her. He looked down for a moment taking in her face… he really missed that face. He put a hand gently on her chin and she reassuringly raised her arms to gently place them around his neck. She had no idea how happy that made him. To know she wanted to be kissed just as much as he wanted to kiss her. He lowered himself and touched her lips with his.

She felt the familiar electricity right away. Her blood heated up, goose bumps rose to the surface. She lifted herself slightly to stand on the tip of her toes so she could deepen their kiss. His arms went to the bare flesh exposed by her dress. When it came to kissing her, he always knew it to be extremely sweet like kissing no other woman before. He lowered himself from her lips kissing the bass of her chin; a new feeling erupted in her. The bottom of her stomach heated up and she felt a slight tingle play somewhere south. His hands slipped up her shirt past her bra, she felt him touch gently her breast toying around with her errected nipple, and automatically she jumped back.

As soon as she did she felt extremely embarrassed. She had never been touched in that way. "Are you okay?" He asked and she nodded quickly. Though her heart beats were out of control. She did want to kiss him again, it was something she fantasized about constanly, but she couldn't bring herself to. Here alone in her apartment she knew something could happen and it wasn't that she didn't like the idea, but she was afraid of it.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine. I just I hurt my arm earlier today, it's been giving me shooting pains." She lied and he lifted both of his eyebrows knowing she was lying. He wasn't exactly sure why she would lie though. "Uh…I'm really glad you're here." She whispered and he smiled, the slight doubt he was feeling disappeared.

"So you won't be completely turned off if we start where we left off? I really want to make us work." He asked and she just nodded trying to contain her own happiness. This wasn't happening. She was shrouded in disbelief. She had to hide a smile and he could tell. it helped his own grin grow a bit wider. "Okay good because I have a proposition. And if this is much…I mean I know we're just getting started but my car is filled with luggage and I would love nothing more but to pose as" he laughed slightly at the absurdity of the question but Ayame said it was the right move to make. Kagome looked up at him. "As your fiancé at your sister's wedding"

She stared up at him and smiled. "Inuyasha…you don't have to do that honestly" obvious humor clouded her voice. He put a finger up telling her to pause. He pushed a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"Do you want me to get on one knee?" He asked and she laughed going towards him and pushing his hand slightly down.

"You seriously…don't have to do that…."

"I want to." He admitted. "You live so far now. I'd love nothing more than to spend the time with you." She looked away from him taking the box gently from his hand. "Ayame helped me pick it out. I mean if you want I'll tag along…I can be just your boyfriend. We don't have to lie." She looked up at that, Inuyasha Takashi her boyfriend. That just…it didn't make much sense but she supposed that was a fact now and she couldn't be happier.

"Unfortunately my family's really old fashioned so you'd have to be my fiancé." She said opening the box. When she saw the ring she closed it quickly. "Wow this is…wow…" He just laughed. "Is it real?" The diamond ring was humongous, it was a square shape and sat in white gold. there were actual smaller diamonds around it. She just couldn't accept it.

"Yeah it's real…" He took the box from her. "It's also a rental so don't get too excited." He gently lifted her wrist and opened the box. He pulled out the ring and slipped it slowly onto her ring finger. "Do you like it?"

"I love it…but are you sure? I mean you want to meet my family?"

"Well you had to meet mine so…" She smiled slightly looking down at the ring. She was still a bit unsure, a little more nervous now, but at the same time extremely comfortable. She didn't have to face her home town alone. She looked up at him; he had a handsome smile on his face and he lowered himself down to kiss her but she quickly slid away. As badly as she wanted to kiss him, as badly as she wanted to feel his arms around her, she couldn't. The thought of what it could lead to had her stomach feeling a mess and she was so nervous. Then she realized she was actually terrified. Inuyasha could get any woman he wanted to, and she was just a virgin, she'd embarrass herself compared to all the women he'd been with. She remembered the girl she found in his bed during the trip. How gorgeous she was…she couldn't compete.

He stared at her as she surveyed the ring. If he didn't know better he would say she had actually conveniently avoided kissing him, but he wasn't sure, and he actually doubted it. "I have to move more of my bags to the door."

"Don't worry about it. Tomorrow I'll put it in the car. You don't mind if we drive do you?" She looked up at him. "I got my jeep so we should be fine."

"Yeah…that would actually be a lot better." She said.

"Okay…" She smiled genuinely. Her nervousness about going back home was almost completely depleted. At the moment she was filled with joy about being here with him. It felt like she was in a dream, she'd wake up tomorrow missing him and wishing she could reverse time. It just couldn't be real. She walked over to the miniature tree, attempting to lift it.

"Oh don't worry about that…it'll be way too heavy." He said and she backed away. "Where do you want it?"

"Well honestly?" She asked and he turned to face her. "I don't want it." He stared at her and his face broke into a smile. He laughed slightly and she did too. "It's sort of horrible timing we're leaving and it needs water, and it's a tree…" she scratched the back of her neck slightly. "It seems really messy too…like when it sheds."

"It's a tree Kagome…not a pet, why don't I put it on the balcony." She nodded agreeing and he easily lifted it up and headed to the French doors. "Oh uh…I know this is a given." He said pushing the door open, Kagome turned around to face him. "But you don't mind me crashing here right? We'll take off tomorrow around five." The smile that was permanently attached to her face disappeared. He couldn't see her reaction though, he had left outside thinking it would be fine. And why wouldn't it be? She was his girlfriend now, but as soon as he asked the fear came back again, her body heated up. That strange tingling feeling filled the lower half of her body again. He came back in dusting off his hands… "We'll have a little sleep over." He joked…but she didn't laugh, instead she crossed her arms again subconsciously.

!

!

!

A/N super long 40 page chapter to christen the second part of the story! So excited to start it up with Inuyasha and Kagome dating and write about other problems besides their relationship! Oh and new problems! Kagome's super shy! I'm excited.


	24. Getting to know you

Chapter 24: Getting to know you

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

24

24

24

She narrowed her eyes as she stared in the drawers that sat across from her bed. She had nothing to wear, absolutely nothing. And even if she did have something, she wouldn't even know it. What did women who had boyfriends wear to bed? It was a question she had been asking herself since Inuyasha decided to bring her bags downstairs a moment ago. She didn't think it was likely for him to sleep in the guest room. Why would he? They were dating right…she felt her stomach twist again. She was so afraid of how he'd react when he realized how ignorant she was on the whole subject. They had just started dating, but she could feel things collapsing soon enough.

She looked at the row of pajamas she had organized pristinely on the bottom of the drawer. She grabbed a baby blue matching pair and set them on her bed. She felt so unsatisfied with them; she wondered if there was a way she could make them look a bit more presentable. Maybe she could wear just the button down shirt and nothing else. She smiled at the idea; even if she did she could never work up the nerve to show him. She stepped to the side rolling her eyes as she grabbed her towel.

There was so much running through her mind. She had returning to her home town to worry about, and now that Inuyasha was coming with her she had so much more problems. What if he saw where she came from and decided he didn't like her anymore? Maybe letting him come was a bad idea…she could see it being an awful plan for so many reasons, but she sucked it up because she didn't want to leave for the next month without seeing him. She tried to set her thoughts aside as she entered the bathroom. She had nothing to worry about. Inuyasha knew her; he knew her personality, besides he wasn't that shallow, he'd still like her even if he knew she wasn't the overly sexy type.

She kept running that through her mind, but deep down she doubted it. She was about to set her towel down and finally take off her bride's maid dress when there was a knock on the master bed room. She hesitated slightly her stomach turning. What did he want? Her blood ran cold and she felt a mixture of nervousness, fear, but also excitement. "Yes…" She called out.

He was leaning against the door waiting for her to open it. He heard her call out a 'yes' but he ignored it knocking once more. The door was locked which didn't faze him too much. He didn't over think the small subtle things she did. If he for a moment did he'd realize something was bothering her, but he had a lot of luggage to bring down to the jeep. He didn't have time to over think Kagome being Kagome. She was always extremely refined and innocent; it was one of the things he loved about her. She hesitated for a moment walking slowly to the door and opening it a crack. She wasn't undressed just nervous. As soon as he saw her face he smiled. "Hey I changed my mind, I'm going to go ahead and bring the bags down tonight. Do you have any left in the room?" He asked and she turned around slightly to check.

"Yeah one more…I'll bring it out. I'm about to put my dress back in it." He nodded.

"Okay well just leave the door open." He said casually but the suggestion had her stomach twisting. "And I'll go ahead and pull it out for you."

"Oh okay…you don't have to do that though." She said and he looked confused by the notion. She could tell so she reworded herself. "I mean…you're doing so much already." He leaned forward placing a hand on the frame of her face. The gesture had her freezing, waiting for him to kiss her, he never did though. He just stared at her face for a moment.

"Don't worry about it I'm on boyfriend duty." He joked and it made her smile which pleased him to no end. He loved seeing her smile. It made her already gorgeous face so much brighter.

"So you're sure you don't want any help? I was about to take a shower but I can get dressed and bring some bags down."

"Kagome…I have it all under control." He said and she just nodded. "Relax…" He backed away from her without that kiss she had anticipated. She watched him go to the foyer again lifting up a few of her bags then heading downstairs. She hoped he wasn't upset. She didn't think so, but she couldn't be entirely sure. She was new at this.

She backed up from the door leaving it open slightly and going back into the bathroom. She unzipped her dress taking off both parts and folding it pristinely. She carelessly pulled off the hair tie holding her hair before looking around her bathroom. It was extremely spacious. It had his and her sinks and a separate tub and shower. She found it a bit excessive especially since she was the only one living there, but one of the most annoying aspects of it was actually choosing. She knew she needed to save time and take a shower, but the tub with built in jets sat to her left. She sort of stared at it for a moment then shook her head going for the shower.

She turned it on waiting a moment for it to heat up. When it did she only back tracked for a moment realizing she had her dress sitting on one of the sinks. If Inuyasha was planning on getting her bag she needed to pack it. She picked it up quickly opening the door to her room. She went for the bag sitting in the middle of the floor and unzipped it. She at no point noticed the double doors behind her open and he hadn't yet noticed her. He walked into her immaculate bedroom looking around. It was extremely clean and decorated in dark browns and sharp purples. It looked like a woman's bedroom, a far difference from how his brother had positioned it years before.

He went past the king size bed and towards the small study she had. It didn't take long for him to notice her. She was crouched down near her bag but at that moment she was rising up. Her long black hair fell down her back in full waves, but that held the least of his attention. Her as a whole had him mostly in a trance. She had taken off her clothes completely and was standing in a purple pair of underwear and a black bra. Her profile was slightly towards him so all he could see was an outline of her gorgeous figure and a mass of wavy black hair. She ran a hand through it, still not noticing him before bending over and picking the suitcase up so it stood on its own.

She seemed satisfied with her work and she turned to head back into the bathroom but he quickly stopped her. Surprised didn't quite define her emotion at the moment. He had her arm in his hand and he pulled her hard towards him. When she crashed into his chest he could see the shock in her wide blue eyes. "Sorry I should have just called your name." He said but that was all he said. A heat rose into him, this was the closest he had ever seen her naked. And he was not only feeling amazingly heated but extremely lucky as well. He crashed his lips into hers and she didn't have time to react only feel. She kissed him back and her fingers played at the fabric of his shirt before clenching. He moved his lips past hers and down her neck. The feeling had her heart beating excessively. Her eyes fluttered shut and his teeth nipped at her collar bone. The usual simple sweet kiss he usually had when kissing her became complicated and he moved her to the bed.

She was feeling such strange unique emotions. She never felt them before, it was like her skin was on pins and needles and her stomach was doing flips ridiculously. Her heart was beating top speed and she had the weirdest wet heat creeping in her lower region. He pushed her gently on the edge of the bed and he pulled off his shirt. She watched and that worried sensation mixed with something else past through her. Was she really going to do this? What would he say afterwards? Would he be able to tell it was her first time? Would that gross him out? He set his shirt down near her and all her words disappeared when she took him in physically. She couldn't believe he wanted to sleep with her. It didn't make sense he was just too…too beautiful. His chest, she remembered seeing it once before on the trip and being just as stunned. He was so toned, his body excessively defined. He lowered himself down on her.

"You are so gorgeous…" He whispered near her ear and she smiled slightly as he kissed down her neck again. She automatically raised her arms around his shoulders, her thoughts and doubts disappearing. He met her lips again after awhile and when he laid her back on the bed she didn't object. He slipped himself lower to kiss down her chest, more new feelings rushed through her body but it wasn't until she felt a hand go to her underwear did her whole body run cold. His hand slipped into her folds and the extreme scorching rattling that hit the pit of her belly had her pushing forward. She quickly sat up and he removed his hand to stare at her. Her face was flushed and she looked breathtakingly beautiful, he barely noticed the alarm in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked and she gave him a feeble smile.

"Nothing…" she put a hand to his bicep rubbing slightly. She meant it as a comforting notion but he saw it in a completely different light. He rose himself up to kiss her again but she put a hand to his hard chest stopping him. When she did she stared at it for awhile. It confused him, she was stopping him while subconsciously staring and touching his chest. She hadn't lowered her hand at all and she actually rubbed it down the length of his chest to feel the contorts of his stomach as well.

He smiled lightly putting a gentle hand on her wrist. "What's wrong?" The move stopped her and she snapped back to reality. His smile widened becoming a bit more genuine. She had that surprised wide eyed look he loved. He put two hands on her thighs and pulled her closer to him. It was so quick she couldn't react. She was so close all he had to do was move down to kiss her. It was more of her pace now, the kiss was extremely sweet and when he was done he rested his forehead on hers. "Huh?" He asked.

"Uh…nothing…" she lied. "I just…" she could hear the shower running in the back ground. "I left the shower running." She said and he looked towards her bathroom hearing it. "I haven't taken a shower yet? And it's getting late…" He looked down at her and nodded. He backed up and again she worried if she had made him upset. He went towards her bag lifting it easily. She caught herself staring at his bare body again and when he turned she looked away.

"I'll be back up in a second…this is my last bag." She nodded getting up from the bed. He looked down at her. She had the slightest figure, rounded hips and a ridiculously small waist. Even so she tried covering it up by crossing her arms. Almost as if she didn't know. She nodded wanting to say something to ease him, it wasn't that she didn't want to or she didn't like it. She was just so overwhelmingly scared, her questions came back again. He smiled walking up towards her and lowering her arms to her sides. He leaned down and captured her lips again. "Wait for me…" He whispered and she smiled slightly as she picked up his sweater and handed it to him. "I'm serious…"

"We have to wake up early tomorrow…"

"I'm driving not you. You can sleep in the car." He said while pulling the sweater on. The idea he was painting made those feelings come up again. How could she say no? And should she be saying no anyway, she actually secretly didn't want to say no. Maybe it was time to just admit she never had sex. But she was afraid it would scare him away and she loved him so much.

"I hate sleeping in cars." She whispered and he brought himself down to kiss her again.

"Trust me you won't mind." He said and she just stared up at his overly handsome face. She didn't understand what he was getting at and he could tell. "You know…because you'd be so tired." He had an eyebrow up and she still didn't get it, but she humored him with a smile. "I have to drive the jeep into the garage too…so I'll be a bit longer." He picked up her bag kissed her once more then headed out of the room. She let what he said soak in and she understood immediately, her legs felt like jello all of a sudden. She rushed herself into the bathroom. She didn't know why but her mind kept running through people to call for advice. She got completely naked and stepped into the shower. She could call Rin, but she thought it would be rude. She was on a date…how about Ayame, it was already so late and she was still sick. She could always call Sango, but it had been awhile. They'd have to play catch up and explain everything. She bit down on her lip. In the end she didn't really want to call anyone. It was too private an issue; she needed to figure it out herself. She didn't need everyone to know she was some virginal coward who was too scared to sleep with her own boyfriend.

But then again she didn't know what to do at the moment. He was coming back up and there was no way she could sleep with him. She just kept thinking about what he'd do afterwards. She already had a million visions speeding around in her head and they all ended with her embarrassment. But in all honestly _afterwards _was the least of her problems. She needed to deal with the emotions and feelings she had during. She just didn't think she could do it. She finished up and stepped out of the shower going for her towel. She wrapped it around her and headed out into the room. She looked around first; she didn't see him so she walked out and quickly changed into her inadequate pajamas.

She pushed down the sheets to her bed climbing in and sliding herself under the covers. She was too nervous, so alert waiting for him to come back. She was filled with conflicting emotions; she of course wanted him here, there was nothing in the world she wanted more, but because of her stupid insecurities she was pushing him away. She kept over thinking everything, wondering what she'd do when he got back up. Her heart began beating rapidly in excitement. She absolutely loved him around, even though seeing him made her body tingle and her blood run warm. It was in a good way.

The front door opened and she heard it lock behind him. Those feelings she mentioned came back intensely and she twisted in bed. She didn't know rather to sit up or just stay down. As she felt movement in the foyer she decided to pretend she was sleeping. She felt butterflies go insane at the pit of her stomach, and at the risk of appearing like a child she quickly kicked off the pants to her pajamas. She then unbuttoned the first couple buttons on both the top and the bottom of the silk matching shirt. She cursed herself at the last minute, why would she do that…she wasn't planning on doing anything. Was she? She quickly began buttoning up again. She wanted to get her pants back on but they had fallen to the floor and she could hear him open the double doors leading to her bedroom.

She gave up at the last minute her heart racing and she fell limp and closed her eyes. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH HER!? There was no woman on the planet this nervous…this explosive when it came to being around her boyfriend. They had just begun dating and she was a mess. She heard the door open softly and then close, he locked the door behind him and she bit her lip. She couldn't do this…she couldn't. She kept thinking that over and over again and she was sure it was true yet she had these amazingly hot excitement flashes go through her lower half. She felt the bed move slowly but she left her eyes closed. When she felt arms on either side of her shoulders she felt unbelievably comfortable, but she didn't open her eyes. "Kagome…" He whispered, and although she wanted to just ignore him, pretend she was sleeping. She couldn't, it would be immature and dumb. She opened her eyes lightly smiling.

She was surprise to find she couldn't really see him in the darkness. He could see her, but he was just a blur. "Hey…" He whispered taking her in. She was as beautiful as ever, her face bare of any makeup. "Did I wake you?" He asked and although he hadn't she nodded.

"Just a little…I'm a bit tired." She said, and there was no way she could be. There were too many feelings rushing around for her to be anywhere near tired. He leaned down anyway kissing her on the corner of her chin. She felt her emotions intensify; he let his hands slide down the length of her body feeling her bare hips. He felt heat surge through him when he realized she had no pants on. He let his hands glide lower down her legs.

"Are you sure?" He whispered but he didn't wait for her response. He just kissed her harshly on the lips than down her neck. "Please tell me you're not sure because…I've been wanting to do this for a really long time." He told her and she never had the pleasure of feeling both flattery and shock go through her at once.

"Really…" She whispered and he nodded before kissing her again. She paused not seeing his head bob. "For how long?" She asked but he didn't answer. She felt him begin unbuttoning her silk shirt and she put a hand over his telling him to stop. "For how long?" She asked again and he paused realizing fully he'd have to wait a bit longer…he wasn't too surprised. It was Kagome, she wasn't the type, but he thought…well he hoped that maybe she'd be more willing. It disappointed him because he wanted too so badly, but that was it…he was willing to wait for her.

"Forever…" He whispered rolling himself off her to lie on the other side. She thought about that for a moment knowing it wasn't true.

"Really I want to know?" she asked and he stared up at the ceiling trying to let his heated emotions simmer down fully.

"I don't know…" He leaned on his side wrapping an arm around her waist. He brought her in close to him and she felt her question slip away. She didn't much care anymore she just let her butterflies fly around her stomach in an unusually pleasant way. She let a small smile slip onto her full lips. She was so unusually content; it wasn't until she moved slightly to make herself comfortable did she feel something poke at her backside. She wasn't too sure what it was, andas she moved her hips to expect it more he jumped away. "You know what…" He said loosening his grip around her. He sat up, that intense heat went through him yet again and he realized he wanted her so badly, he'd never really be able to simmer down completely. "Why don't I sleep on the couch tonight?" He said and she turned to face him.

"Are you sure…Are you mad?"

"No…nope…not mad at all." He could feel a slight throbbing in his lower half and he got up quickly as he felt his member push at his zipper. He wasn't used to just sleeping near a woman without having sex, and when it came to Kagome he had an extreme want and he knew he wouldn't be able to subdue it.

"Okay…well my linen closet's near the guest room. There are blankets and…"

"I got it…" He turned around quickly and she watched him as he left the room. He seemed like he was in a hurry and for some reason she felt awful. She ran a hand through her face in frustration before lying back down and pulling the sheets over her face.

!

!

!

Rin POV

She awkwardly sat in her spot looking down at her food. Bored didn't quite describe how she was feeling. They were sitting at a long table filled with business executives and their dates. They were all pretty old and they treated the women and men they brought as accessories. They never spoke to them just amongst themselves about business and financial shit. Most of the time they left their dates to form their own conversations, but she wasn't interested in what the few men were talking about, and she couldn't give two shits about mothering, which was what the women's conversations centered around.

Sesshomaru sat at her right and she left her fork to jab him gently on his arm. He put a finger up and she sighed. They had been here for like three hours. The men were all mostly old and they gave her strange perverted looks. She wanted to go home…she jabbed him again and he turned quickly. "Rin…I'm trying to work." He whispered and she rolled her eyes.

The ride in the limo wasn't very eventful either. The restaurant was so close by they hardly had time to talk or do anything. She was slowly beginning to realize that this wasn't a date. It was just a business meeting at an expensive restaurant with food. She leaned forward towards him "I want to go now…" She whispered and he put a hand on hers wanting her to stop. The touch heated her blood, but it left as soon as it came. She waited until there was a break in the conversation before tapping on his leg slightly.

"Could you please stop?" He whispered turning to face her. He simmered down when he took in her gorgeous face. "We will leave in a bit…why don't you make conversation with some of the other dates?" She narrowed her eyes then sighed. He went back to what he was doing and she stared forward. A few of the women were staring at her and she just narrowed her eyes meanly making them quickly look away.

"You know this is an awful first date." She whispered again near him. He tensed when she said that but he ultimately ignored it. "You're not going to get a second." She warned and though he was trying to concentrate on the conversation at hand he smiled pulling his arm around her waist and rubbing up and down her arm. It was as if that was supposed to make her feel better, it did sort of, but not completely. She looked forward as his rubbing stopped and his arm dropped from hers. He never looked at her though, he had his body focused on the associates speaking.

She bit her lip slightly putting her elbow on the table and leaning her chin on her fisted hand. She knew it was rude and impolite. She could hear some guest whispering but she didn't care. His arm still dangled beside her hip loosely as he spoke. That's when she got a slight idea; she turned towards him putting a hand on his thigh. He didn't think much of it, thinking she wanted to get his attention again. It wasn't until she slowly began rubbing did he sit up.

One of the men asked him a simple question and he nodded reluctantly. "Uh yeah…I think we'll be able to provide some really great…" He hesitated when he felt her grab the crotch of his pants. He moved his seat slightly. "Uh really great services…" She rubbed slightly at his crotch and he coughed at the slight sensation to cover up his moans. The conversation continued on without him and he tensed up as her rubbing became more vigorous. He put his arms on both sides of his plate and clenched the table. She smiled slightly at his reaction while taking another hand and undoing his belt. He slid from his chair slightly making everyone look towards him.

"Are you okay...Mr. Takashi?" An older man asked and he felt her slip a hand into his pants and he jumped up from his chair.

"I'm fine…I'm great…" She touched his member and continued her rubbing and he released a low howl. "I'm so sorry about that but…you know actually…suddenly…I'm not feeling too well."

"Really what's wrong sweetie?" Rin asked with a knowing smile. She still didn't stop and his knees hit the table hard making plates bounce and glasses fall. "Do you think you'll have to go home?"

"Uh…I really don't want to, but…wow…wow…" He stopped talking and closed his eyes as he felt heat immerse him. He could feel himself get closer to the edge and as much as he wanted to stop her he couldn't bring himself to. "I want to make this deal but…I feel unbelievably." He opened his eyes slightly. "Unbelievably amazing…I mean awful. I feel awful. I'm going to go. I'm we're going to reschedule."

"I think that'll be best. I'll take over." One of the men from his branch said staring at him. He had never seen his boss like this. Rin just smiled and though she knew he was at the brink of climaxing she let him go and sat up in her seat with obvious satisfaction.

"Thanks…." He said panting and he turned to face Rin. He lowered himself. "Wait for me in the limo…" His voice was deep and husky. "Be naked…" He said and she just smiled while rising from her seat.

"It was nice meeting you all… until next time." She said and they said their byes as she turned from her chair and headed out of the restaurant. He watched her go while buttoning his pants and buckling up his belt. She left outside and headed to the limo, the doors opened for her and she slid in going for the zipper of her dress. There was no way she'd be able to pull it all the way down herself, but she'd try. She got it down mid back when she realized what she was about to do. She couldn't have sex with him on the first date, especially not in the back of his limo.

She contemplated it for a moment. Trying to figure out how she could break it to him. Then again she was beginning to think she wouldn't be able to deny him once he got in. Also what if he was upset because she led him on, didn't she owe him sex after forcing him to leave his dinner? She sighed putting her face in her hands just thinking. She only arose again when she heard the door to her left opening. She didn't expect him so soon. She wanted to voice that simple fact when he launched himself at her. She fell against her side of the door and he kissed her abruptly against the lips. His hands were on his bow tie, he was trying to loosen it while skillfully positioning himself on top of her. "Hold on…" She said "my dress…"

"Fuck it…" He put an arm around her waist and lifted her up with so much ease she was shocked. He leaned her against the chair and went back in giving her heated kisses down the length of her neck. He pulled off his bow tie and went for the buttons of his tuxedo. She pulled her arms around his shoulder and she lifted her legs around his hips. Her positioning only heated him further and he wanted nothing more but to get her completely naked. He pushed the hem of her dress up and she sat up slightly.

"Wait…wait…the dress…" She said but he ignored her easily letting his lips cover hers again. Kissing him distracted her for a moment. Especially since it caused so much electricity to go through her body, but as soon as he was done he went back to rough handling her dress. "Please…I just bought it today."

"Rin I promise tomorrow I'll go back to the store and buy you a whole new one." He said quickly but she didn't seem sure.

"No…no why would you do that…just…unzip it for me." She pushed herself up and turned to the side so he could see her back.

He hesitated, he liked the idea of just tearing it but as he cooled down he understood why this would be a much more fluent choice. He leaned forward and unzipped the dress slowly from her back. "You know…what you did in there." He said while backing up and allowing her to turn back around. "Very immature…"

"Really" she said with a smile and he stared at her gorgeous face. "You didn't like it at all?" He gave her a look… "Well someone once told me they always get what they want, and I wanted to leave."

"I was working." He said and she just stared at him while slowly pulling down her dress for him. His eyes left her face and went to her body. "You could have made conversation with the other dates." He said and she went for her strapless bra though he didn't notice. She was extremely petite not only in stature but in figure. It was hard for him to stay angry or frustrated when taking her in. She very obviously was worth leaving the dinner early.

"They were all middle age snobby women and a few middle age sport obsessed men. I had nothing in common with them." She unhooked her bra and let it fall and even though he was about to counter that his words faded at the look of her.

"Well…" he had a slight handsome smile on his face. He unbuttoned his shirt completely and pulled it off. "Look at you…" He dropped his previous words completely; he was too distracted by the look of her breast. For someone so petite her breasts were surprisingly full and round. "You've filled out wonderfully haven't you?" He joked and she laughed slightly as he placed his arms around her again and leaned her back taking a firm nipple into his mouth. Her goose bumps rose and her back tensed. He toyed around with the nipple for a moment before going back to her lips. "I'd be really mad at you…" he whispered. "If you weren't so beautiful."

The comment made her smile slightly and although he was interested in getting the rest of the dress off she put two hands on the frame of his face and brought him up for another kiss. It was abrupt and though he had kissed many other women he felt a strange passion in the way she kissed him. It made him forget what he wanted to do with the rest of her body and he focused on her. He rubbed his hands gently on the length of her arms and he nipped gently at the nape of her neck. It wasn't until her hands went for his belt did the idea to get her naked occur to him again. "I'm going to take you out again." He said….he didn't know why he mentioned it at that moment, but he wanted to see her again. Even if they had sex at that moment he owed her a second date. He put his own hands on his belt pulling it off. "I'll take you on a real date…" He said and she just smiled.

"Of course you will, you don't really have a choice…tonight you used me." She teased and he smiled while unbuttoning his pants and going back towards her.

"Did I…well this is where the actual date begins." He kissed her again putting his hands on either side of her and pulling the dress past her hips completely. She felt the limo come to a stop but he didn't seem too fazed by it. He just hesitated and put a hand to a button on the ceiling of the limo. The bar that separated them from the chauffeur went down and Rin widened her eyes putting her arms over her bare breast so the driver wouldn't see. He didn't seem too fazed by her appearance though, almost as if he was used to it. "We'll see ourselves out." He said and the man nodded while the bar went up again. She still seemed shock and he looked down. "What's wrong?"

"You could have given me some notice before you did that." He just smiled moving her hands from her breast gently. But she didn't allow it. She instead rose from her spot. "I have to go?"

"Wait…Wait…what?" He asked and she slid herself up from the seat. "You're that upset…I apologize."

She smiled… "No it's not you it's the time. I have to take Kagome to the airport, it's already one." She said but in reality after seeing the limo driver's nonchalance she decided she wouldn't be one of the many girls he had sex with in the back of this limo.

"Yeah it's just one…what plane comes at this time."

"It comes at five…I do have to sleep at some point. I promised her I'd be back around eleven." He stared at her for a moment and she looked away. "I'd stay if I could." She whispered and he thought that through for a moment.

"I don't think I can just stop." He bluntly admitted… "Not now anyway…give me a half an hour." He said and she laughed at that. "I'm serious you can go up take her to the airport and go back to my place to sleep if you need to." He looked down at her thinking she'd oppose but she just nodded. In reality she wasn't really concerned about getting to the airport on time she was just nervous. Nervous in a way she had never been before with any other guy. She didn't want to just have sex with Sesshomaru. How was she to know he wouldn't just dump her to the curve afterwards?

"Sesshomaru" she whispered interrupting him. He sat up at her serious tone. She didn't meet his glance right away. She actually looked around for her bra and when she found it she easily began strapping it back on.

"Okay wait…so you're leaving?" He asked and she just smiled slightly while leaning up towards him. She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her heels.

"Yeah…I have too." She pushed the dress up and zipped it mid back. He had a questioning look on his face. He was about to voice his objections but she interrupted. "If I have sex with you now…in a limo, what's going to make you want to take me out again?" She bluntly asked and his mouth closed slightly making her smile. "I guess you'll just have to take some cold showers."

He shook his head but he couldn't hide his own grin. "I would have taken you out again. I'm not an ogre. I don't bed women and then dump them…" She turned showing him her bare back and he leaned forward zipping up the rest of her dress. "That would be immature."

"I'm not insulting you…" She said while turning around again to pull on her shoes. "I just…" she felt nerves rip through her as she put on her last heel and sat up to look at him. "You're not as big of a dick as I thought you were…I like you." She admitted. Her eyes were focused on his facial expression seeing if he was open to the idea. In the back of her mind she thought that maybe he wouldn't be and that scared her. She felt like as soon as she gave into him he'd want to dump her to the curve and she'd be the joke in the end.

"Didn't you always?" He asked, he meant it as a half joke but in all honesty he was a bit serious. She just shrugged and went for her clutch.

"I'm really sorry about making you leave the dinner early."

"It wouldn't be the first time you led me out of a business dinner early." He said with a slight smile and she laughed understanding the joke immediately. She looked down slightly remembering the Takashi annual dinner for a moment. It was hard to believe this was the same Sesshomaru. "It probably won't be the last time either." He told her and she looked up in shock. He returned her gaze and she had to actually bite her lip to keep from shrieking in happiness.

"We'll see…" she said, repeating something he said often. "Thanks again…" she turned around to face the door and he stopped her.

"Wait… take my coat." He said and he turned slightly to go for his tux jacket. "I'm going to want it back so…you know I'll be calling." He said and she hid another smile by looking away. "Actually let me walk you up…"

"No…you don't have to do that." She said quickly and he seemed reluctant to allow her to just leave. She backed up against the door and opened it. He stared after her as she climbed out of the limo and peered back in. "Bye…and thanks."

"Rin are you sure…"

"Yeah..." She said and he nodded allowing her to close the door. He didn't wait too long to turn back towards his side of the limo and open his own door. He pulled out his button down shirt, and although it was extremely chilly he carelessly tugged it on buttoning it up then grabbing his belt. She seemed surprised to see him out of the car. He pushed his belt on slightly then went to the driver's side allowing the chauffeur to pull down the window, He said a few things to him and with that the limo drove off. "You really don't have to do this. You had to get all dressed…and you don't even have a coat." She said and he just smiled.

"It's only proper." He said. "If you're still bent on leaving for the night?" She nodded and he crossed the small space between them over to her. She had pulled on his over coat and her hands were pushed into the pockets. It fit loosely on her almost drowning her completely. When he reached her he put two hands on either side of her shoulders and leaned down. He could slightly remember a time where he obsessed over her nightly for months. Sometimes he under estimated his feeling for her but it came back hard when she attempted to just leave. He didn't understand his emotions but he wasn't a child or a teenage boy whatever they were he wasn't going to just hide from them. He liked her and he wanted her to know it. "Rin…I don't want you thinking that you're like any other woman I've been with. I want you to separate yourself from them."

She didn't say anything her breathing just stopped and she stared up at him frozen. She was just like the old her freezing and forgetting how to breath under his stare. She couldn't help it; his words took her by surprise. "Does that make sense? Do you understand?" He asked but she didn't move, she just stood there and stared up. "Rin…Hey….Are you okay." She nodded stiffly and he just smiled. "My intent is not to just bed you and move on." He told her and she just continued staring. He dropped his hands from her shoulder and turned around. He tucked in his button down shirt quickly and began to head towards the apartment. He turned when he realized she wasn't following. "What's wrong…?"

She shook her head and he stuck an eyebrow out. He back tracked for a moment going over to her. "Okay what now?" He asked and she just grinned and walked forward slightly. "You're scaring me…" he said and it wasn't lost on him that she was slightly acting exactly like she did when they were younger. He could recall a lot more about her when he thought back to it. She laughed at the comment but didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his. He didn't know if he'd ever really get used to it but he didn't push her away.

She was in a daze all the way upstairs. She couldn't believe he just told her that. All this time she was the one afraid that she liked him too much. But for the first time Sesshomaru seemed to care for her a bit more. When they finally got to Kagome's door she was actually reluctant to go in. She wished she had taken him up on his offer and went home with him. She tried to suck it up but she couldn't. She detached herself from his arm and stood in front of him with a slight smile on her face. She didn't know exactly what to say or do. she was all giddy all over. It was like a dream come true, she put her arms behind her back and bounced up and down on the heels of her feet. The way she moved and stood reminded him somewhat of a little girl about to get good news. She had the most adorable smile on her face. It sort of made it impossible to believe what they had just been doing in the limo moments before.

"So…" he said taking a grip of his overcoat and pulling her towards him. "You sure you don't want to go back to my place." He whispered looking down at her she looked away coyly. How she could be so shy when moments ago at the restaurant she was so abrupt was beyond him.

"No…I mean we're already here… maybe next time." She said and he nodded looking at the double doors behind her.

"Well besides Kagome are you the only one here?" He asked and she looked up realizing what he meant. He wanted her to invite him in. She just smiled yanking his button down to bring him to her. He lowered himself and she stood at her tippy toes to kiss him. It was a slight kiss; she wasn't nearly tall enough to deepen it on her own. She was about to end it, turn and say her byes when he put an arm around her waist and very easily whisked her up against his chest. The kiss automatically complicated and she felt so many different emotions run through her. It made it hard for her to just say no and when he released her she sort of dizzily stepped to the side. "Can I come in?"

She so badly wanted to say yes but she knew better. She just didn't want to be that girl anymore, and especially not with him. "Next time" She promised and he sighed smiling.

"Really…" He said but that was all he could really say. He was disappointed but it was a lot more complex than that. He wanted so much more than just a night with her. Just thinking about her leaving had his stomach in knots. He had so much heat going through his whole body it was insane. And she was going to just leave him in all that heated, twisted insanity. She unlocked the door and turned back around to face him. He took a step forward and kissed her slightly. "I'm going to call you." He said and she liked it that he spoke so surely. He wasn't one to beat around the bush, he was so mature compared to other men she dated.

"Okay…" She said "I'll be waiting…" She backed up towards the apartment. She had unlocked the door but it wasn't opened. He actually walked forward close to her, making her emotions flare up. She thought he was going to try and kiss her again. Maybe push her against his body, but instead he just put a hand to the door knob and opened it making sure she didn't bump into it again.

"Good night…" He stated and she nodded slightly as he left off down the hall. She let her emotions simmer staring at him as he left. She smiled widely for a moment than quickly bowed herself into the double doors. She closed the door behind her and screamed in joy. She didn't notice or wonder why the lights were on in the apartment. Why the smell of bananas and baked blueberries filled the air. She just happily skipped out into the living room wanting to head past the kitchen to the guest room.

"So it was a great night I'm guessing…" She heard someone say and she looked up seeing Kagome in the kitchen. She screamed and backed up making Kagome smile widely. She was at the stove with a huge smile on her face. "I scared you?" She asked and Rin had her hand on her chest trying to handle her breathing. She looked back at Kagome who seemed a lot happier than she had been in a long time. She also looked extremely polished. Her long black hair was down and she had a white hair band over her bangs sweeping them away from her face. She had a nice amount of eyeliner on making her dark blue eyes pop, her lips were a light red and she looked extremely radiant.

"Yeah…you kind of did…it's like one in the morning why are you up…?" Rin asked walking forward. She passed by her slightly wanting to go in the kitchen when she noticed Kagome's outfit. "And why are you so cute…spin around?" She asked and Kagome put down the spatula she was holding to turn slightly. She had on a tank top dress that ended at the top of her thigh. It was all black with small white stripes around it. It held on to her figure mercifully dipping inwards at her waist and rounding around her hips. She had on black boots that went past her knees and to her thighs. She looked extremely fashionable but of course it was Kagome, so although Rin thought the dress was perfectly acceptable on its own Kagome probably thought it was too body hugging and short. To combat that she had on a loose wool black cardigan over it that went past the dress length and to her knees. She let it hang loosely down her shoulders so the effect of the dress wasn't completely lost. "Wow that dress is…where did you get it. It's so cute."

"At the mall…I bought two more in different colors...I could give you one." Rin smiled nodding vigorously while walking around her to take a better look. She loved the outfit she had to admit. It made it hard for her to put a few things in perspective, like why the hell was Kagome up at this time, why was she dressed, and what happened between her and Inuyasha last night. "Do you like the cardigan though…look at the stitching…oh and the buttons?"

Rin smiled nodding before looking off to the side at a plate filled with sausage and bacon. "Wait wait…you're outfit is great really…I love the boots, and your hair…but what are you doing up right now. It's one in the morning? Why are you making breakfast…and" she turned around in the kitchen taking in the mess of bowls and used wrappers. Kagome never left anything a mess; even if she was cooking she always cleaned excessively as she went. Rin smiled. "What's going on?"

"I'm making blueberry and banana pancakes. You want one?" She asked taking a plate off to the side and passing it towards Rin. She didn't hesitate to pick one up and push it into her mouth. She had eaten already but she didn't want to admit she could eat again. "It's all by scratch…I'm making eggs now…are you hungry…do you want breakfast?"

Rin nodded pulling off her shoes and going the other way to sit on the stools near the island. "Why are you up so early…making breakfast?"

Kagome put a plate down near her putting four massive size pancakes on it and a bundle of eggs and sausages on the side. "Oh well I'm going to take off around five and it's actually two now so…the day's starting earlier." She said and Rin nodded watching the large amount of food she put on the plate. There was no way she could eat all that.

"Oh do you want me to get dressed first… Wow I lost track of time. I'll get your bags." Kagome didn't say anything; she put newly made eggs on to the plate and set it down. "Kagome there's no way I can eat all that?" She said but she didn't hesitate to put her hands out to take the plate.

"I know…" she mumbled smiling up at her. "It's not for you." Rin gave her a strange look and as if by signal the master bedroom's double doors opened up and Inuyasha stepped out. He had nothing on but a towel around his hips. His excessively broad shoulders and muscular physique was on display making Kagome look away to keep from blushing but Rin just continued staring. He was headed out towards the living room but when he saw Rin he stopped.

"Hey…" He said but she just stared. "How was your date…it's like two in the morning…. so I'm going to guess it went great. Didn't he pick you up at like nine?" She didn't say anything she just stared, she was in complete disbelief. "Rin…"

"I made you a plate…" Kagome said with a smile and he looked away from her to his new girlfriend. She was standing gorgeously across from them both in the kitchen. She had gotten dressed already and he couldn't see her fully from his angle but he could see her face and it was unbelievably beautiful and bright. She had a mass of gorgeous black hair framing her face down one shoulder.

"Really…" he said and he fought the urge to take her into his arms. He was ridiculously pleased that he could do that at any time now. "Thanks…let me just get dressed." He said and she nodded. He passed Rin to go to the foyer and get the clothes he left on the bench the night before. Rin let her eyes take him in once more before turning back to face Kagome. She was now making Rin's plate and when she set it down near her she realized Rin was just staring at her. Inuyasha passed them both going back into the bedroom as soon as he was gone Rin widened her eyes.

"KAGOME!" she screamed. "How come you didn't tell me? You should have called me! He spent the night….Inuyasha never spends the night! Are you guys dating or something now? What happened last night? Did you have sex…oh my gosh if you had sex you have to tell me everything. I always wondered how it would be like to have sex with Inuyasha." She said quickly in one breath. She saw Kagome's facial expression and she put her hands up wanting to rephrase what she just said. "I mean I always wanted to know because he always has these girls stalking him…so I imagine he's really good, but you know…not for me. I mean I don't like him….but his body's gorgeous isn't it…?" She looked at Kagome's face, she was looking away from her awkwardly and she took a deep breath. "You know in general he has a nice body in general…uh…" she shook her head finding that statement odd as well. "Well why don't you tell me how it was?"

"Rin…Rin…" Kagome said wanting her to stop. She turned around and got a fork for her. She took it but didn't even attempt to eat, she just waited for her explanation. "So yeah…a lot happened last night." She said with a nod. And Rin smiled looking down at the counter top. She let her eyes glide up spotting Kagome's hand. She widened her eyes and screamed. "What now?" Kagome asked Rin dropped from her stool and ran into the kitchen grabbing Kagome's hand.

"What is that!?" She asked and Kagome just rolled her eyes as Rin stared at the ring on her finger. "Wow…it's so beautiful…he proposed last night? He proposed and you didn't even call me!" Kagome pulled her hand from Rin's and smiled.

"No Rin…he did not propose." She said. "I'll explain everything if you'd just give me a minute." She said and Rin nodded waiting. "Okay so um…last night he came back and he sort of just told me he wanted to start where we left off. So yes he is…I mean we're dating." Rin squealed and Kagome just smiled. "And also he's taking me to my sister's wedding… so I don't need you to drive me to the airport anymore. And this is a fake engagement ring. You know so my mom will actually let him sleep in the house." She said. "So now tell me about you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked but Rin didn't seem to be in the mood to talk about it. She grabbed Kagome's hand again.

"Kagome this ring is a lot of things but fake is not one of them." She said turning her palm face down so she could see the ring in the light. "Wow…please…you have to let me try it on. Please…" She said and Kagome pulled her hand from Rin's death grip in order to cup it slightly. "Please…I mean that's like my dream ring. I just wanna see it on my hand."

"I don't know…" Kagome said looking down at it herself. It fit her perfectly; it was like he knew her ring size. She smiled staring at how it sparkled in the light. "I don't want to mess it up or scratch it."

"I'm not…I'm going to be so very careful...like it's my baby please." She begged and Kagome just stared at her for a moment before pulling off the ring delicately. Instead of handing it to Rin she just gently put it off to the side on the counter. She was so unsure about letting it out of her sight. She didn't want to lose it; it was hands down the most expensive thing she owned. Rin gushed more before grabbing the ring and slipping it on her ring finger. As soon as she did she stared down at it, a humongous grin on her face. "Oh my gosh Kagome…this thing is…" She hesitated twisting it around her finger. She had to admit she was slightly jealous but when she thought back to everything that just happened between her and Sesshomaru she bucked up again. "You are so lucky."

She reluctantly slipped it off her finger and set it on the counter. "Yeah for now but…it's just a rental." That seemed to get Rin's attention. She looked up at Kagome who had already slipped the ring on her finger and was looking down at it for a moment longer. "I love it though…"

"I bet you do…you're all smiles. I thought you'd never cheer up after the trip." Kagome just happily shrugged and turned away to the stove again. She was so beautiful, tall and slight, she sort of reminded Rin of a model, but she couldn't tell her that. If she did Kagome would just deny it was true. "I bet last night was amazing…I mean…you know." That caused her to tense and Rin could tell. "Please dish! How was it…?"

"Rin…"

"Friends tell friends about sex. That's what they do. Come on…"

"Rin…" Kagome mumbled again not wanting to talk about it. It wasn't so much because she wanted to keep it private but it was mainly because she was embarrassed and scared Inuyasha would over hear.

"What…they do…" she turned to face her and she could tell by Kagome's red face she was flushed with embarrassment. "What's wrong…it wasn't good. That seems unlikely I mean…"

"No…it's not that." She mumbled and Rin moved in closer. "Nothing happened last night…" She could tell automatically Kagome was telling the truth and it made Rin mouth 'nothing' again in disbelief and she just nodded.

"Okay…I can't believe that…you mean to tell me nothing…Inuyasha was here with you all night and nothing happened. That's not like him…did you do something or…"

"No…I mean he wanted something to happen but…" She sighed and looked around the kitchen. The master bed room was adjacent from them and she sort of walked out going to the other end of the apartment. She knew Rin would follow suit so she didn't stop until she got near the loft space and took a left going for the guest room. It was the one Rin usually used and it was filled with an abnormal amount of her stuff. It almost looked like she lived there. She opened the door and walked in letting Rin follow her and close the door behind her. "Okay…okay…tell me everything." She asked and Kagome automatically began pacing. She watched her for a moment then sat. Could it be there was already trouble in paradise? After Inuyasha and Kagome got together it was supposed to be happily ever after, her stomach was twisting in anticipation.

"Well…I don't know where to start…" She mumbled. She still for some reason felt the need to whisper. "He um…" she sighed and stopped pacing on the dark wooden floors to face Rin. "I'm a virgin." She admitted. There was no shock on Rin's face though and her feelings were slightly hurt that it was something so obvious. A few months ago she wouldn't have cared as much but she did now. "Did you hear me?"

Rin widened her eyes feigning shock before standing up. "Oh wow a virgin…I would have never guessed." she said but Kagome gave her a knowing look and she laughed. "I'm sorry Kagome, but…I already know. I mean I had my hints. I wasn't completely sure." She said and with that Kagome stopped pacing and sat down. "What's the problem anyway?" Rin asked looking over at her. "I mean so what if you're a virgin?"

"So what…I mean…" She shrugged looking down at her hands. "Why would he want a virgin? You said it yourself…he's experienced…why would he want someone whose not?" She asked and just like that Rin understood what she was getting at. "I mean when he finds out he's probably going to be turned off."

"Well…maybe he already knows?" Rin suggested and Kagome looked up at her. It wasn't what she wanted to hear and Rin understood that much, but there was no way he didn't know. He had to have his hints, but if it was true he tried something with her last night maybe he didn't. "Listen….Inuyasha doesn't care. Come on…he loves you." She said but Kagome seemed doubtful making her smile. "You're being overdramatic. Don't worry so much…sex is trivial. It's whatever…"

"Really…?" She nodded but she knew it wasn't exactly true.

"But if it's worrying you so much…you should just tell him?"

She got up at the suggestion. She didn't like that idea too much. She wanted to keep it a secret for a while longer…she felt as if she could. "Maybe he won't ever have to find out…" She whispered and Rin smiled at her as if she just told a joke. It wasn't until she saw Kagome's face did she realize she was being serious.

"Wait…really?"

"Yeah I mean…I don't want to have to talk about it…and."

"Kagome…" Rin interrupted. "He's going to find out. I mean unless you're planning on never having sex." Kagome just shrugged and Rin laughed. "I don't think Inuyasha's ever been celibate a day in his life, but maybe he could be. You know…for you." She didn't seem to be so sure though but she was almost positive that Kagome's naivety wasn't a deal breaker for him. He'd just shrug and say he didn't care. Well at least that's what she hoped for. "I think it will all work out in the end. Don't worry. If he tries anything while you're gone say uh…you don't feel comfortable having sex in the house you grew up in."

Kagome looked up slightly at that. "We won't be sleeping in the same room anyway. My mom doesn't improve until marriage." Rin smiled.

"Well there you go…that's like a whole month you don't have to worry about a thing. That'll give you enough time to make a decision." Kagome seemed accepting of that. "You really shouldn't worry really Kagome…Inuyasha likes you a lot."

"I guess…it's just…it's hard to believe…" she was about to jump into another topic completely when she realized something. "Uh…yeah I completely forgot. How was your date with Sesshomaru?"

Rin just smiled closing her eyes before dropping down completely on her bed. "Amazing…." She said. "I mean it wasn't all that great. It was one of those boring business dinners but…everything else was amazing."

"Really…why"

"Well first off he actually likes me. He doesn't just want to get in my pants. He said they'll be another date…" Kagome smiled slightly and Rin sat up "Oh and in the limo…well I sort of got him really heated up than I left. You know…you have to do that sometimes so a guy will see what they're missing if they stop pursuing you." She looked up at her and just like that she realized Kagome had no idea what she was talking about. Of course she didn't understand. How could she?

"That sounds great. Where do you think your second date will be?"

Rin shrugged. "So last night…you said um…Inuyasha wanted to have sex? What did you do to stop him?" She asked. If Kagome didn't know the basics of seducing a guy then how did she know the difference between a simple kiss and intense petting?

"Uh…I don't want to talk about it." She mumbled softly going for the door.

"Kagome…I'm just trying to help. I'm good with these things. She was hesitant but there was something in her eyes. Rin could tell she truly wanted all the help she could get. That's why she led her into the guest room.

"Um…well the first time I said my arm hurts. Then I said I was tired." She whispered and Rin just smiled at her innocence. She leaned against the door slightly as if Inuyasha could come in at anytime and over hear what they were saying. And of course she had to keep that from happening. "I mean…I want to do it. I just…everything has just started… I don't want to you know…"

"Of course I know. You did the right thing." Rin said with a smile and that seemed to shock Kagome. "See you know when I said I got Sesshomaru heated. Well that's what you need to do with Inuyasha. I mean he just got back from the trip and your relationship just started… he's just being a typical guy. That's why he wanted to sleep with you already. But you have to keep him wanting more." Kagome sighed and opened her mouth as if she wanted to dispute that. "Listen Kagome I know…"

"Yeah…I know you do…but…" Her voice dropped. "The thing is…" She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "He came into bed with me." She whispered. "And um…and then he um…you know…" Rin crossed her eyebrows…she didn't really understand but she let it go. She seemed to be having a hard enough time getting the words out anyway. "And um…I said I was tired and he kind of accepted that and we were just going to go to sleep but then he just…jumped up and left. He slept on the couch." She looked away crossing her arms. "Was it me….like why would he do that…?"

Rin thought about it through for a moment. "Well I'm sure it wasn't you. Was he mad?"

"No he didn't seem mad. I thought he was too…you know because I said no…but he didn't seem like he was upset."

Rin stared down at the comforter of the guest bed. Inuyasha was a lot of things but he wasn't a big enough jerk to be upset because Kagome wouldn't have sex with him. "Wait what happened before that…before you got tired."

She took another deep gasp of air then moved in closer. "I uh…I just got out of the shower…and I put on my pajamas." Rin made a face.

"Uh…I hate your pajamas." Kagome nodded for the first time as if she actually agreed with the sentiment. "We need to get you new ones…"

"Yeah…yeah Rin…but listen. I sort of wanted to do it….but I was scared and I didn't want him thinking I was childish so I pulled the pants off." Rin smiled widely and Kagome covered her face with her hands in embarrassment but she was actually smiling underneath. "So he comes in and you know and we kiss…and after awhile he puts his hands lower and I stopped him…." Rin nodded and Kagome just smiled uneasily. "He told me he's been wanting to you know…for a long time now."

"Of course he has…what guy hasn't." Kagome just shrugged and turned away for a moment to begin pacing. "Okay so what happened…?"

"You know…he started taking off my shirt and I stopped him…"

"Was he mad then…." Kagome just shook her head.

"Everything was fine…we were fine. He kind of put his arms around me like in the movies." Rin cooed and Kagome put a finger to her lips telling her to lower her voice. "And everything was great but when he pulled me in closer…like really close. Everything was great for a second but after that he just got up and left…he was all anxious and he told me he'd sleep on the couch…" Rin stared up at her she understood everything automatically and she began laughing hysterically… "What's so funny…?" Kagome demanded and she just fell back continuing to laugh. "Rin…"

"KAGOME…" She called out putting a hand out. "Where's my phone…I have to call Ayame…" She laughed more then sat up taking in Kagome's face. She wasn't happy at all. "I'm sorry…but no one can be as innocent and naive as you…I mean seriously…" She crossed her arms and looked away. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry listen. Inuyasha likes you…he likes you a lot…like a lot lot. That's why he couldn't sleep with you last night." Kagome seemed surprised by that and she moved in closer. "You see…when a guy likes a girl and he wants to have sex with her. Their penis gets hard…when the girl denies him sex and the guy is already ready…they…"

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome put a hand to her mouth. It wasn't as if she didn't know what happened to a guy when they were aroused. It was just that she hadn't expected as much from him. But now that she thought about it… "I know…he…his…something poked me." Rin widened her eyes and then laughed again. "It's not funny…" She mumbled but she laughed too. "I'm so stupid…I can't believe I didn't connect the dots myself."

"It's okay…you see…you're smart when it comes to books and business and I'm smart with clothes and guys. I can help you…and you can help me with Sesshomaru." Rin said with a smile and Kagome just shook her head as if she didn't believe that. "You can really…I mean not the sex stuff…while you were here contemplating why Inuyasha was so at odds last night. I almost had sex in a limo with Sesshomaru…I mean really close. Like I didn't have a bra on at one point" Kagome widened her eyes and Rin just smiled. "But Sesshomaru liked you first so…maybe you could teach me a few things. You know so next time I'm at a dinner and everyones talking about boring stuff I'll understand."

Kagome just laughed and rolled her eyes. "You don't need me Rin…really…I need you. But if you think I can help I'll help." Rin smiled jumping off the bed.

"Okay it's a deal…" She started for the door opening it and peering out. "You don't mind if I house sit for you while you're gone right? You know so I can be closer to Sesshomaru?" She asked. She went out into the hall and started for the front half of the apartment so she could eat her breakfast. Kagome followed behind her but she wasn't really sure about the sentiment.

"Uh…yeah I mean…if you want you can stay here. But you don't really have to house sit. I don't have any plants or pets so…" They made it to the open kitchen seeing Inuyasha fully dressed at the island. He was eating while peering down at his phone. When he saw them he smiled. Kagome halted remembering something. "Oh yeah…uh actually Inuyasha bought me a plant." She said and Rin turned to face her then him.

"You bought her a plant…" she repeated and he laughed slightly at her tone. He had no idea where they both were but he wasn't in any urgency to find them. He had no suspicion that he was the topic of interest at the moment. Rin ducked herself quickly into the fridge to get some ketchup.

"Well it's not just any plant. It's a tree…" He said while putting a fork into his eggs. He smiled slightly looking up. He was about to say something else when his eyes landed on Kagome. She was standing off in the hall trying to clean the counter across from him. She had on a miniature dress something that wasn't really her style but her long shapely legs were on display. And he could see her shape so vividly it just reminded him of last night and he had a heated feeling at the base of his stomach. Last night was the closest he had ever gotten at being intimate with her and it ended all too soon. He dropped his fork just staring at her. He didn't even notice Rin turning around and noticing until she rounded the corner and popped him in the chin.

"Close your mouth flies will get in." She whispered knowingly and he gave her a look before looking back down at his food. Her image was still stuck in his head. She had a large cardigan to combat the morning cold and boots, but the way the cardigan sat on her shoulders he could still make out her shape. Her extremely small waist and rounded hips, she turned around and he looked up immediately taking in her face. He dated gorgeous women before but there was something about Kagome that always had him thinking he was extremely lucky. "So Kagome I was thinking. You remember when I asked you if I could come to your sister's wedding." Rin said.

"No…"Inuyasha said quickly before Kagome could even answer. She was surprised by his outburst. He was happy to see Rin but he did want some actual extended time alone with Kagome. He didn't want her tagging along all the time. "I mean Rin you can't just invite yourself places. It's a little rude."

"No it's no problem…really….my sister would love it. When we get there I'll send you an invitation." She looked over at Rin who had a huge smile on her face.

"I'll come down a bit early…I'll call you when I have it all planned. Send me two invitations."

"For who?"

"One for Sesshomaru silly." Inuyasha turned to face her in shock before laughing. "What's so funny…trust me. He'll be begging to come with me by the time the months over." He shook his head in disbelief but she just knowingly picked up her fork. Kagome had already switched her eyes from Rin to Inuyasha who was partially done with his food. She stared for a moment letting her mind go blank and her stomach get all warm and fuzzy. He looked up spotting her staring and she quickly looked away.

"So uh…do you guys like your food?" She asked quickly looking towards Rin, but he had seen her and all he wanted to do was hold her.

"Yeah…these pancakes…" Rin said making Kagome look down at her plate. "They don't even need syrup. They're that good." She smiled for a moment waiting patiently for Inuyasha to compliment her but he didn't instead he sat up.

"So Rin you're just coming to the wedding right? You're not going to over stay your welcome?" He asked and Kagome looked towards him. She didn't understand why he was so against Rin coming.

"Yeah…sheesh don't worry I'm not going to get in the way. Kagome said its okay." He seemed hesitant though and Rin just rolled her eyes looking over at him and then his plate. "I don't know how you manage to eat so much?" She said and he just smiled at the comment. "Anyway just call me a few days after you get there." Kagome nodded but he was a bit hesitant. At least she wasn't planning on driving down with them. "So let me see this plant that I'll be watering."

"It doesn't need watering." He said. "It's a tree and it's outside."

"You got her a tree…? Who does that?" He sighed and looked up showing frustration.

"I love it…" Kagome lied making him look towards her. He knew she was lying and she really didn't have to, he didn't care all that much. "It's on the balcony if you want to see it." Rin hesitated but got off of her stool and headed to the back.

He looked down for a moment then stared up at her. "No you don't." He whispered rising from his spot and taking his empty plate with him. "Thanks for breakfast."

"No I do like it…" She lied grabbing the plate from him. She put it in the sink gently and turned to face him. "I like it because you got it for me…" She said coyly and he stared down at her for a moment before putting his hands on her hips.

"Thanks but I know your lying." He mumbled smiling, "I'd usually be mad but you look so amazing I'll suck it up…" He joked and she looked down at herself mostly to hide her blush before peering back up at him. He leaned down slightly and she could feel all her emotions come alive immediately. He let his eyes take her in for a bit longer than he gently placed a hand to her chin lowering his lips to hers. She got her usual extreme array of emotions and she brought her arms up slightly. She kept it on his chest but moved in closer trying to deepen the kiss. His hands lowered down her hips to the top of her thighs and around the back. The way his fingers wondered through her lower back made the hairs behind her neck rise. She got that intense heated feeling again and she stood up on the tips of her toes letting her arms wrap around his shoulders. He absolutely loved it when she did that, it just reminded him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. It caused him to heat up completely and he lifted her with ease up to his level before sitting her on top of the counter top. Her blood ran cold then boiled. She could feel her heart increase in beats and that scorching feeling in the pit of her stomach intensify. It wasn't until he left her lips completely did she simmer down but only for a fraction of a moment. He took his time to catch his breath slightly before lowering himself to meet her lips again. Kissing her was all he really ever wanted to do and he couldn't get over the fact that he could do it whenever he wanted.

He let his hands slip under the cardigan roaming down her hips and up her exposed thigh. He wanted to go so much further but he could feel her tense up. Usually he'd back up slightly, ask her if she was fine, but as he paused. He could still feel her leaning into the kiss. Her hands clenching at his sweater, he returned every one of her plunges slightly before hearing someone in the background. He realized immediately what he had thought was her tensing was actually a shift in scent and a slight change in the air. Rin was in the back near the kitchen clearing her throat while watching them awkwardly go at it. She really didn't see why Kagome was so unnerved before. She seemed like she knew what she was doing. Rin cleared her throat again louder and at that Inuyasha finally backed away slightly. He kept his hands on her hips gently and looked up. Kagome didn't seem to notice anything off though besides his lack of kissing. She followed his glance behind her and as soon as she saw Rin her face flushed with color and she leaned her forehead against Inuyasha's chest to hide her face.

"Hey…" she said looking up at Inuyasha. He seemed annoyed almost as if he forgot she was here. "It's an indoor lemon tree…when it blooms in a month or so. It's going to be gorgeous…Kagome…" She said but Kagome didn't say anything. She kept her head buried into Inuyasha's shoulder. Rin hesitated for a moment. "When you're gone I'll buy more plants…this place is going to be gorgeous really…Kagome."

"Huh…" she muffled.

"Can you look up for a moment…I'm talking…?" She moved up ever so slightly but she didn't turn to face her. She was staring forward and Inuyasha backed up looking at her for a moment. She was still embarrassed but she was about to turn. "Ugh…you guys really should get a room."

"We have one…it was the kitchen before you came in." He joked and it just made her roll her eyes.

"Rin I think that sounds like a good idea." Kagome said. She shifted away from Inuyasha moving near the stove so she could jump down but he wasn't willing to just let her go. He held on to her for a moment longer before allowing her to jump down from the counter. "Just make sure no dirt or foliage falls on the floors." She said turning to face her. She pushed a hand to her lips wanting to get any excess spit. And she pushed her dress down passed her thighs before hugging herself. "Just please…let it be clean when I get back."

Rin just smiled and nodded as she watched Inuyasha move towards Kagome and put his arms around her from behind. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear and she just nodded. He then left the kitchen passing Rin and going towards the foyer. He grabbed his coat and left. Rin watched him go then smiled before facing Kagome. "Where is he going…?"

Kagome turned to begin cleaning the kitchen. "Uh…to bring the car around, I think we're taking off now." She said and Rin just moved closer.

"So you guys…" she mumbled with a smile. "You were really going at it on the counter. I mean I was standing there for awhile." She said and Kagome tensed slightly. "Wow…it was…it was hot…you lied. You said you were nervous….you don't look like you need my help." Kagome turned. "Were you nervous…?"

"Rin…"

"Tell me….come on… I can't help you if you don't tell me…" she didn't say anything the only noise in the background was the subtle moving of dishes and splashing of water. "Kagome…"

"I can't tell you right now he'll come up at any moment. And I have to actually clean."

"Leave it…I'll clean the kitchen. Don't worry…" She reassured and Kagome hesitated for only a moment but continued cleaning. She couldn't leave that up to chance. Rin left her spot near the island to make it into the kitchen. "So…tell…" She asked but of course she wasn't as willing. She had to go around her and actually turn off the sink herself.

"Rin I have to get this cleaned."

"And I said I would do it. Now tell me what you were worried about. You seem capable…" Kagome just shook her head not agreeing before turning the faucet back on. "Okay let me help really quick. Come on we had a deal you remember…"

"Okay…okay…." She turned leaning against the counter. Her face was a bright red and Rin understood immediately why. She was embarrassed. "You know already it's the…you know what that's the problem. But I don't mind you know…"

"Making out…" She said and Kagome nodded. "You look like you like it?" She asked and she nodded again with a dopey smile on her face.

"I do…I like kissing him." She said while staring down at the wooden floors. It made Rin smile. "I like being with him so…" She shrugged not knowing how to elaborate. She knew how she felt but it was impossible to put feelings to words. It didn't matter anyway. Rin understood completely, she was in love. "I'm just hoping that he won't mind when he finds out how inexperience I am."

"Kagome he's not going to care. But is that really all you're afraid of?" She asked and that made her look up slightly.

"Yeah for the most part…but I do worry about letting him go home with me. I mean things just started. He really shouldn't be meeting my backwoods family just yet." Rin lifted an eyebrow making Kagome smile.

"Inuyasha's the perfect take home to parent's type. Honestly he'll make your mom happy. You shouldn't worry so much. You already know how good he is at faking charm? No one will suspect a thing…I just. I hope after awhile you come out and tell him how you're feeling. You know? Soon he'll know that you're lying, you can't be tired and your arm can't hurt forever." Rin told her and she nodded agreeing. "Whenever there's any problems let me know…call me when you get there."

"I will…I'll send the invitations or I'll call in the details." She said and Rin just smiled wanting to say something else, but hiding it at the last minute. "I better…he told me to meet him down stairs." She lied feeling awkward, Rin just nodded watching her go. Kagome seemed hesitant though, knowing that the kitchen had to be cleaned. She didn't want to have to worry about it when she got back in a month. She went for her knapsack near the foyer and as Rin watched her she decided to admit what was on the tip of her tongue.

"Kagome…" She called out quickly. She turned to face her and Rin leaned against the island with a slight smile on her face. "When you do have sex with him…call me. Don't forget, I wanna hear all about it." Kagome's face turned bright red and she went for the door. "Kagome…"

"Rin…stop, I'm not going to have sex with him." She said and Rin seemed confused by that. She knew Inuyasha well enough to know he couldn't last weeks without sex. No matter how much he loved her. "We're going to stay in different rooms." She said quickly and before Rin could say anything to counter she quickly left the apartment. She released pent up air going down the hall and heading to the elevator.

She didn't want to think about sex. She didn't want to think about her inexperience, and luckily she wouldn't have to. Her mom was super old fashion, she'd put Inuyasha in one of the guest rooms for the whole trip. That relieved her; it felt like she could breathe easy. Her relationship with him could grow a bit more and then when the time came she'd tell him, but by that time things would already be established. She took a deep breath, that's what she hoped for anyway. She stopped in her tracks near the elevator and pressed the down button. She waited only a split second for it to open up.

Inuyasha was on the other side looking down at his phone ready to exit when he saw her. His smile came without warning and he took her in for the hundredth time that day. She seemed completely preoccupied but when she glanced up revealing her gorgeous blue eyes she smiled genuinely. "Where are you going?" He asked, he had told her he was bringing the car around and he'd come back up. He didn't expect to leave for a couple more hours. He pushed his phone in his pocket and checked his watch.

"Oh uh…I thought we could leave now." She said stepping into the elevator. He had to actually stride forward to keep it from closing. In reality she didn't want to stay and have Rin continue to ask questions and tell her what she should do. She understood she needed her help but on the same token she was already a nervous rut. "Is that okay with you?" She asked and he let his full lips turn up. Whatever she wanted he was up for it. He had absolutely no preference just as long as he could be with her.

"I didn't say bye to Rin, but I'll call her on the road." He stated with a shrug. She stepped forward and pressed the button for the lobby and he watched her. Arms crossed around her body making the cardigan cover up completely. She seemed to always be so cold yet she stood exceptionally straight and pristine like always. The way she moved reflected her personality completely and he never wanted to understand any other woman's personality as much as hers. He wanted to know why she did everything and although he found her extremely outwardly gorgeous he also loved her for a lot more than just that.

"Oh did you want to?" She asked peering up at him. She seemed worried and he knew if he gave her the word she'd press the number for her floor just to make him happy. "We can go back up if you want." He shook his head and without further indecision he closed the small space between them and leaned down. He didn't think he could ever get used to this but every time he saw her he wanted to kiss her. He leaned forward and she didn't hesitate at all to stand tall upwards to meet his lips. His hands slipped past her shoulders and to her waist. When their lips touched he felt that spark enlighten in him, it always did when he was near her, thinking about her, kissing her. It made him want so much more but he knew with Kagome he'd always have to simmer his heat. It was like a catch 22, he wanted to do so much with her, more then he wanted to do with any other woman. He felt so much static and heat for her, yet she stuck him as fragile valuables, he had to always slow it down and take it easy.

She pulled her arms away from her own body to slowly run them down the length of his chest. She didn't mean the movement to come off as anything more than innocent touching but it ignited a lot more in him. He let his hands slip into her cardigan and flow down the length of her body to touch the very top of her thighs. She didn't think much of the touch and it just made her lift arms over his shoulders. The shift had him heating up and it wasn't till he needed air did he slightly release her lips. He took a deep breath glancing towards the shifting elevator doors. They had reached the lobby and it was actually closing again.

He backed up slightly leaving his hands on her hips wanting to get the door. She didn't understand why they halted. She let her hands slip from his neck as he held the door open. He turned back to face her but when he caught that daze crazy look in her eyes the words on his lips drifted away. She looked wildly stunning. Her lips parted, her eyes wide and wild, her nose a bit flared, and that apparent need in her dark blue depths. He honestly had to have her, and as she shifted her eyes to the elevator doors to their right he felt the need even more. He turned away when he sensed residents. Her arms slipped off his shoulder and she turned forward first fixing herself, pulling her dress down before shyly pushing the cardigan around her petite frame. When an older couple walked in she greeted them in a particularly Kagome way then stepped forward. She left him in a heated rage and she had absolutely no idea. He let his thoughts play around for a moment then said his hellos and byes to the people near him before walking out into the hall.

As he walked into the lobby he saw her, a slight smile on her striking face. She was obviously wondering why he had taken forever to come out. He quickly walked forward towards her. She was standing mid way from the door and the elevator, and when he made it to her she smiled up. "I thought the doors were going to close on you…what took…" before she could make out the rest of her sentence, he lifted her off her feet bridal style. She made a sharp yelp, obviously not expecting to be thrusted off her feet. The few people in the lobby turned to face them but he didn't seem to care. He just playfully walked forward out the doors.

It was still dark outside the sun didn't seem anywhere close to peaking out of the horizon. It was probably around three in the morning. The air was stiff but cold and he felt her tense in his arms slightly. He had her in a perfect position and she was so light in his arms. He could easily put a hand to his pocket and grab his keys. "Are you going to put me down?" She asked and he looked down at her. She had a huge smile on her face her arms holding his tightly but besides that she seemed slightly amused.

"No…not any time soon." He said lifting her and throwing her over his shoulders. He walked past the roundabout and towards the burgundy jeep. He went over to the passenger seat opening it quickly and setting her down on the seat. She was still smiling pleased yet flushed. She looked extremely innocent like she had just gotten off a thrill ride. He leaned in close putting two hands gently on her exposed thigh and moving his hands upwards revealing more. She felt that warm tingle go through her body and she knew she was heading into that very unnerved territory. He leaned in making her close her eyes and push forward thinking he'd kiss her, but instead he set his lips on the nape of her neck. The pit of her belly burned and she had a nagging feeling radiating from her core. She never once got that feeing and without warning she craned her neck giving him more access.

He went down her collar bone letting his hands rotate up and down her thigh. She put her arms up towards him getting lost in the moment. The slight yank had him pulling off his coat aggressively. "I have to have you…" He whispered huskily and it woke her up completely. She sat up as he threw his coat to the side. The door was still opened and she felt a wind come in making her hug herself. She made sure her cardigan covered her completely. She felt extremely nervous, more than nervous actually scared, she had never been in this position before but she knew what it meant. She knew what he was hinting at and when he turned back around to kiss her lips directly she didn't kiss back. That didn't faze him He kissed her gently a couple more times before moving to her neck. He only realized something was at odds when he took in her sitting position. She had her arms crossed and her cardigan wrapped around her body completely. He backed up slightly taking her in. "What's wrong?" He asked looking down, she seemed uneasy. She was trying to face away from him but when he stopped she turned. "Kagome…"

"Uh nothing…" she lied and he could tell. He stared at her for a moment wanting his emotions to cool down, but they never did. He was still as heated as ever just staring at her tense features.

"Come on…" he whispered wanting her to talk. She didn't she just stared up at him, it was so unusual, but all of a sudden she put a gentle hand on his sweater adjusting it slightly.

"I'm fine it's just cold." He let that thought sink in and he quickly backed up making her think she upset him. She wanted to say something, anything to ease him but she couldn't think of the words. He closed the passenger door and she sat back in defeat. She waited alone for a moment till the driver's seat door opened and he sat down. She turned quickly watching his face, he seemed fine. He had no frustration present on his features. "Hey…" she whispered and he turned.

She was going to say something else but he leaned in and captured her lips before he could. He wasn't upset, not at all, just extremely scorching with sudden desire, he should have known better then to relinquish it at that moment. He just for the life of him couldn't figure out when he could, he had never been with anyone like her before. Yet he never wanted anyone more. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. He decided to pretend that the previous scene never happened. He didn't understand exactly what had her on edge but he could never really dissect every emotion Kagome had. He thought he knew her so much; her many expressions were like an open book. Yet she had so many secrets hidden behind each page. He was hoping this trip would put a few things into perspective. She nodded slightly starting the car and allowing it to hum to life.

He drove silently out of her lot and onto the main road. He felt her shift on his left and he didn't think anything of it. It wasn't until she placed her head on his shoulder did he release a sigh of relief. Why? He had no idea. He didn't even know he was holding his breath. Subconsciously he was actually hoping that at some point she'd fill him in on how she was really feeling. The whole thing was actually making him feel a bit inadequate. That definitely wasn't a feeling he was used to having. It was like he was in unknown territory with Kagome, but when she put her head on his shoulder she reminded him that despite it all she loved him, and he could breathe easy again.

They drove for awhile and he didn't say a thing, he sort of just let his thoughts get the best of him. It wasn't until he realized that he had no idea where they were going did he break the silence. "Um…so do you want to put your address in the GPS?" He asked. He leaned forward going for his GPS in one of the jeep's compartments. She moved herself away allowing him to open it and pull it out. He pulled up to a red light and carefully set the compacted pad onto his windshield. She didn't say anything as he did it, she just watched him letting a small panic fill the pit of her stomach. "Okay…" he said sitting back and pressing the gas as the light turned green. "Go ahead and put your address in." He stated but she made no sudden movements. He turned to face her for the first time since they began driving and he saw that wide stare in her dark blue eyes. She looked like she was contemplating something. Her long legs were crossed at the knee and she was holding herself like she was cold, automatically he went to his heater which was already on. He turned it up a bit more and sat back, "whenever you're ready, I'm coming up to the highway though."

"Just go south." She said quickly and he turned around to look at her. She was staring forward at the road ahead and when she realized he was staring she turned her gorgeous gaze towards him. He had a suspicious look on his face and she broke out in a slight smile. "I mean my town is like more than a full day away." She told him and that sill had him guarded. Why the hell did he feel like she was hiding something from him? He got in his farthest lane wanting to exit on the high way, but with the way she was acting now coupled with their last exchange, he was just muddled about her completely.

He took her last reaction as odd, but he wasn't willing to set his mind on it completely. Partly because in all honesty odd defined Kagome. It was really one of the things he loved about her. It made her different than the rest. She was so overly innocent and he already knew that truly was what had her on edge. But she seemed tense now about something completely different and he had no idea why. "Okay where...it takes a day to get there, but where is it? I mean you have to give me an idea?" He asked calmly and she just sighed.

"If you put my address in the GPS it's not going to come up." She stated feeling as if she should give him some sort of explanation. He hesitated for a moment not understanding fully.

"Okay then…uh…just put the town so we'll know how many miles and hours we have left."

"That won't…" She hesitated for a moment. He could make a 'u' turn at anytime. Take her home and reconsider going. A quarter of her wanted that, but most of her wanted to be able to tell him the truth and spend all her available time with him. She wanted to be out with it, to just say 'I'm afraid of getting too intimate with you because I'm a virgin. I don't want my inexperience to scare you away…also my home town is so small and insufficient that we have farm animals running around and no official address,' but she obviously couldn't. She was afraid of how he would react.

"That won't what?" He asked and she leaned forward and pressed a few buttons on the GPS. He entered the highway but stayed focus on what she was doing.

"Do you know of a city called Shikon Valley…?" She asked out of nowhere and when she was done jotting down letters in the GPS the coordinates set in. He thought about her question and he realized that the name was actually fairly familiar. It was a decently big city that he only recalled because his father bought out a corporation there years ago.

"Yeah actually you know what I do." And she sat back knowing he would. She studied the Takashi charts. She knew what companies they owned and she knew the names of the ones they strived to own. Growing up hearing that the Takashi's had bought out a major corporation in _the city, _(which was what the people in her town referred to Shikon Valley as,) was really one of the primary reasons she tried so hard to work for them. Shikon Valley was not obviously her home town, it was a fairly big city about two to three hours away, but believe it or not it was the closest thing to her town. "You live there?" He asked and he took a moment realizing what he had just asked. "I mean…I know you don't live there. But is that where you're from?"

She smiled looking away. "You could say that." She lied.

"Oh wow…this will be a trip down memory lane then." He said and she turned not understanding why. "My father bought out a company here when I was young; it was one of my first ever times being on the trip. I came down for the company dinner and the meeting to proposition for the company was a couple days before the dinner so I sat in." Kagome widened her eyes and he turned to look at her smiling. "What…why so shocked."

"I'm not…I just…did you help wheel it in?" He thought back to that day. His memory was a bit vague and he remembered doodling for most of the meeting. She seemed so interested to know though, like he should give her a great story. "I mean it was all my town could talk about after Takashi Corporation came in and beat out the Hirata industry." She said and he furrowed his eyebrows giving him a handsome perplexed look.

"What do you mean? A business transaction was the talk of your town?" He said finding that so apparently weird. She smiled nodding. She still didn't want to dissect her meaning anymore but he seemed as if he wanted to hear more. "So what…a famous band never came around or even the circus. You guys just sat around praising a company."

"No it's not like that…" she sighed. "Like I said before I come from a really small town. It's a little bit away from Shikon Valley." She admitted for the first time and he just nodded. The city was what she had put into the GPS though. She'd have to tell him where to turn before they went three hours too far. "And because it's so small we are all sort of self dependant, so things like businesses and corporations kind of peak our interest. Almost everyone in my town owns a business. The Takashi Corporation is like a huge deal for us…you guys are famous…like rock stars." She joked and he turned around lifting an eyebrow as if he didn't believe it. "Really…it's silly but it's true you'll see." She said and he just turned forward.

He didn't let her words touch his features but he found that so strange, and he sort of wished she had told him before hand. It wouldn't have changed his mind about the trip but it would have been good to know. He had to admit though, it did make sense. When he factored in how obsessed Kagome could be with working and how much love she had for it. Was it so hard to believe she came from some weird town where people obsessed over profiting corporations? He all of a sudden wanted to know more. He wanted to know what he was in for, and he actually wanted to know more about her. They had hours to kill he could find out now.

"Tell me more?" He bluntly asked and she was surprised out of a slight stupor. "You know about your town…about you." He said and she bit down on her lip in a very appealing way. He wasn't facing her but he kept his peripherals on her at all times. She was sitting pretty, more like gorgeous just thinking about his question. "I'll tell you about me…you know if you tell me about you."

"You said going to Shikon Valley would be a trip down memory lane." She said realizing something for the first time. He nodded and she sat back down. "Well you don't know how right you are. I mean my sister's fiancé comes from the city…actually he's the oldest son of the Hirata's." She said and it was literally something that just came to mind at that very moment. She didn't know Suikotsu personally, she had just heard things about him, and it figured that her sister would marry him. She knew that their mother loved him because he was rich and a part of the oh so great and powerful Hirata company which was a big deal to her town. She smiled when she thought about their reaction to Inuyasha…it was a bit shallow but in retrospective he was Suikotsu's boss. Why were these thoughts going through her head now though? It was probably because at the time when Inutashio bought out Hirata industries Suikotsu would have only been a teenager, therefore he had nothing to do with the transaction at all. The Hirata industries were still a pretty profitable company; the Takashi's only owned a partial amount. It was the most profitable sector but it was only a sector.

Inuyasha seemed confused by that. He didn't want to admit it but he couldn't remember anyone by face or name from that time. "Oh well it would be nice seeing him again." He lied. "What's his name?"

"Suikotsu…." She said and he narrowed his eyes, it rung no bells and it wouldn't either. He wasn't at the signing all those years ago and he wasn't at the initial meeting before hand. He did however attend the annual dinner that year, but of course Inuyasha being only seventeen at the time wasn't yet required to mingle around with the guest. The mentioning of him did sort of enact something in him though, and he was surprised to know it was a bit of jealousy. He remembered what Rin had said months ago on the trip. She said that Kagome was still in love with her sister's fiancé. He turned to glance at her as he drove down the High way. She showed no sign to verify the conviction. He remembered the day exactly. It was the time he took her to the bar and he stepped out for just a moment with their waitress. When he came back Kagome had gotten unbelievably drunk. He would never forget that day…The way she looked, how she crawled over to him. The way she sat on his lap, the thought sort of made the pit of his stomach warm up. It was the first day he stopped lying to himself and he realized his attraction to her and it wasn't just in a purely physical way. He had found her attractive beforehand. He meant his attraction sexually. When she sat on his lap and asked to 'kiss his face…?' the only thought that went through his mind was how much he wanted her. Now of course he wanted so much more than just sex, it wasn't just lust that filled his desire for Kagome. He loved her completely, so when he thought about Rin's words he sort of felt worse than he had then.

What if she was still in love with him? Why hadn't she mentioned him once till now? She turned to face him his jaw clenched slightly and she knew he was upset. He also hadn't answered her question. "Did you hear me?" She asked but he didn't answer. He didn't really want to hear the truth. He wanted to address the problem though. "Inuyasha…hey what's wrong?" Her calling his name woke him up and when he faced her she just smiled. "I just said isn't that a coincidence?"

"So your sister's fiancé he's a big deal in your town?" He asked and Kagome just nodded.

"Yeah and it's really stupid because he hadn't even known about our town till my sister moved to the city when she graduated. Not a lot of people know about our town. It's kind of hidden." She eased in knowing he'd find that odd, but to her surprise he made no reaction. He sort of skipped over what she just said to focus on the first half of her sentence.

"Okay so when did she leave home? I mean how old were you when she left…when did you meet him?" She narrowed her eyes in confusion and he noticed. He needed to get a grip on his emotions. He took a deep breath his tone was a bit harsh, he tried to cover it up but she could hear his animosity. Why the hell was he mad at her? "Let's talk about past relationships." He said after awhile and he didn't have to look at her to notice she was confused by the topic change.

"Wait what…is something wrong?" She asked and he sighed shaking his head. She didn't know how to say this but she wasn't interested at all at knowing Inuyasha's past dating history. She would just become jealous and insecure, and she really didn't want to tell him about hers which was nonexistent.

"Nothing is…I'm just…I'm being stupid." He mumbled and she was still a bit perplexed but she sat center. None of them said anything for a moment and after awhile of awkward quietness he decided to change the subject. "Do you want to stop for lunch around noon?"

"Um it depends…We can do whatever you want." She said and he nodded though he was still doubtful about her choice.

"What does it depend on?" He asked and she just shrugged.

"I didn't mean to say that. I meant to say we can do whatever you want?"

"No you meant to say it depends on something…that's why you said it first." He mumbled and she turned to face him. "You don't have to be so docile around me. You can do what you want. I'm asking you 'cause I want to do whatever you want." He stated.

"Oh how noble…" she said sarcastically and he was shocked at her tone. She was facing the window, purposely pushing herself away from him. He obviously upset her. He didn't say anything to make it better he couldn't help it but he was still upset about the fiancé ex lover thing. How the hell could he compete with some town hero guy? He was some son of a business tycoon, granted he was too, but he was probably her first love. What if he wanted her back? Would she take him? He desperately wanted to know where they stood. "You know…" She said after a moment of silence. "I didn't say we can do whatever you want so I could come off as docile…I'm not a meek subservient passive person who'd do anything for validation…I said it because I don't care…I honestly don't, and I didn't want to argue." She still wasn't facing him but she continued on. "And it depended on rather I was hungry or not, but I realized there's two people on this trip so I said otherwise."

"Yeah well I didn't mean to upset you…" He whispered and she shifted to face him. "And I didn't mean it like that…I don't think of you in that way. You're not passive at all…you're…" he took a deep breath and let it out before itching then rubbing his temple. "You're amazing…" She widened her eyes then tipped her head to the right in confusion. What was up with him?

"What's wrong?" she asked as if she knew and he thought about how to phrase what was on his mind, and he couldn't. He didn't want to let it out. "What? Do you doubt going back to my dinky little town?" He smiled at that shaking his head.

"No, not at all…not yet anyway."

"Well I'm going to have to tell you more horror stories then…" She joked and he nodded but he still wasn't himself. So worried all of a sudden, he would have never believed a woman could have him this worried. He honestly just didn't want to lose her, the jealousy for this other guy came second. "Inuyasha really…tell me…" she whispered after awhile. He shook his head bluntly telling her he wasn't willing to tell and she sighed in defeat sitting back. "Is it something I did? Please I feel like you're mad at me?"

"I'm not…it's not you…" He lied.

She crossed her arms in frustration. They had literally begun dating less than twenty four hours ago and she already felt like she was getting under his skin. Was he regretting his decision? Maybe he wanted to break up. She was probably too compliant. she just wanted to make him happy. "If it's not about me then why can't you tell me?" She asked in a mumble after some time. He just ignored the question and she stared at his unhappy profile. He looked a bit distraught but he was hiding it well. She could tell easily. she still remembered the look he had after she betrayed him during the business trip. She didn't want to ever make him have that look again if she could help it. "You remember on the trip…" she said getting his attention. "When I was beside myself trying to tell you how I felt about you?" She asked and his features changed completely. He could easily think back to the time, he remembered making the biggest mistake of his life by not telling her right away he loved her. He recalled her depressed face at his answer…her crying. He looked over at her hoping he wasn't making her feel the same way now. "Well you told me like ten times that I should tell you how I feel, remember?" He smiled knowing where she was going with this. "Come on…something's bothering you…just tell me?"

He took a deep breath and stared at the road not saying anything right away. "Do you still love your ex fiancé…" He glanced at her quickly seeing the shock on her face. She hadn't expected him to know obviously, he hoped she wouldn't be too upset with Rin for telling. He had turned away from her so quickly to look back at the road he didn't notice the confused look that came after.

"My what?" She asked and he just sighed at the response. "Do I…me…Kagome…you're talking about me…do I still love my ex fiancé."

"You know what I'm talking about. The guy…the one your sister's marrying, Rin told me already. Your sister stole your ex fiancé and you're still in love with him. I don't remember his name. You know it though…you said it earlier." There was a break after his fumbled sentence and even though she tried to hold it in she began laughing hysterically. He turned around in pure shock. She was holding her stomach and leaning forward just laughing and he smiled but he didn't understand her reaction. At first he thought she was trying to cover it up with laughter and lie, tell him she was extremely over him. But no, she was laughing like he had just told the world's funniest joke. She didn't even try halting her laughter. She actually dabbed at her eyes for a moment. He chuckled… "What's so damn funny?"

"Everything…everything you just said…I'm in disbelief."

He shook his head. "Why because you're so over him, because it's been years…"

"No because I've never even met him." She interrupted bluntly and to say he was shocked was an understatement.

"What…"

"Yeah… and I've never been proposed to…I've never been someone's fiancée and I've never even had a boyfriend." She admitted with a mumble and he turned to face her but she just looked away.

"You've never had a boyfriend…" he whispered and she just nodded. She waited for him to judge her in some way but he didn't. He just smiled as relief over came him completely. He was feeling more than relieved. He was extremely pleased at the moment and he knew it was a bit selfish but he couldn't help it. He was her first…her first everything! "This might sound incredibly selfish…" he mumbled and she shifted his way "but you don't know how happy I am to hear that."

Her grin at that moment was so wide she had to look away. "Yeah well…you could imagine my inclination to talk about your past relationships." She joked mockingly and his smile grew a bit more.

"We'll just save that for another day."

"Or we'll just never ever bring it up…ever."

"That could work too."

She turned back around after that smile still on her face. She was staring at the cars as they passed by when she realized something. "Why the hell would Rin tell you that?" She asked and he just realized the same thing as well.

"I don't… don't know…it's Rin though…why the hell does she do anything."

!

!

!

24

Rin POV

(A few hours later)

"No…he hasn't…" Rin mumbled as she moved the potted plant near Kagome's TV. "Should I call first…I mean he should be calling by now." She was still at Kagome's apartment talking on the phone with Ayame. She had gone to the store earlier and bought a few house plants to green up Kagome's apartment. It wasn't quite noon yet but she was waiting for a call from Sesshomaru. She had this clever idea to get him to come over.

She had gotten a couple of heavy plants that sat near the front door, including Inuyasha's lemon tree in the balcony. She needed someone strong enough to come over and lift them for her. She had gotten some of the hotel attendants to bring them up but she purposely told them to leave the plants by the door. "Then why don't you just call…I mean from how you described the date…in way too much detail might I add. I'm sure you guys can just skip the formalities…I mean he's seen your breast."

"Ayame…" Rin whined making her best friend groan.

"I'm serious once you've jacked a guy off under a table all customs go out the door. Besides Sesshomaru doesn't seem like the type. You can't play that whole cat and mouse game you like so much. He's too you know…uh…sophisticated for things like that. You said it yourself he always says exactly how he's feeling. Just call him up and say you made a mistake before and now you'd like to have sex."

"No…I can't just admit that. Besides he should have called anyway. I hate playing this game with guys. They take you on a date and say they had a great time and never call. I just…I didn't expect that from him."

"Rin seriously he dropped you at home around one in the morning it's ten now. He's probably being courteous, he thinks you're sleeping." Rin thought about that for a moment backing away from the fern and grabbing the phone.

"You think?"

"Yeah that's what high class people do…"

"You really think Sesshomaru's high class…?" Rin asked and Ayame nodded for a moment before remembering she couldn't see it. She voiced her agreement and Rin thought about that. "How about me? Am I like… you know elegant?" Ayame laughed over the phone and Rin rolled her eyes.

"I think you can look the part but you never really pull off the acting portion." Rin didn't like her answer at all but she just shrugged it off. Why should she care Sesshomaru liked her, she didn't have to change a thing, though she was beginning to doubt the extent of his like. "I do have a question too?" Ayame asked after her laugh simmered into a coughing bout and she was able to speak again. "How did you ever manage to you know stop freezing around him. I mean seriously when I'm around him I start freezing."

Rin smiled knowingly. "It's because he's so handsome right?" Rin whispered and Ayame just rolled her eyes. The whole world could see how overly handsome Sesshomaru was but now that he showed interest in Rin she had an act of bringing it up constantly.

"Yeah that's partially why…" she mumbled but she couldn't think of the other reason. Why should she be freezing because Sesshomaru was handsome? She didn't have an act of showing it but wasn't his younger brother excessively so too. They never had a problem around Inuyasha. Sesshomaru just had a daunting way about him.

"Well I think I'm going to call him." Rin said taking a deep breath. She completely ignored Ayame's question and was trying to simmer down the butterflies in her belly. "Wish me luck…"

"You don't need it, but can you put me on three way?" Rin hung up rudely at that before taking another deep breath and wriggling her hands to shake the nerves away. She then picked up the phone and began dialing the number, before she could press the 'talk' button the phone rang itself and without reading the caller ID she picked up. "What the hell gives? You just hang up on me!"

"Stop…I'm about to call him."

"That was so rude Rin. I'm lying here sick in bed listening to your perfect world problems and you hang up on me. Oh I'm Rin…woe is me…this extremely gorgeous guy says he likes me…oh no… he told me he's going to take me on another date…Wah Wah…We made out in the back of his limo... But he hasn't called yet…oh no." Ayame mocked with an overly whinny tone. "And all I ask is to listen in on your call to him and you hang up."

"I hung up because I don't want you blowing your nose in the background." Rin said as a rebuttal and Ayame was about to rebuff that but before she could she gave in. "Okay…okay you can listen in, but please…please don't sneeze or cough or anything. If you feel like you're going to do anything like that just hang up the phone." Ayame did an excited mmhm before sitting up in bed. It took a few deep breaths but finally she worked up the courage to dial the number again and press the 'talk' button.

His phone rung a couple times before he picked up. "Hello…" She didn't say anything. She had no idea why but she froze. Her heart was beating quickly and Ayame who was on the other line was biting down on her comforter feeling Rin's ship sink. "Hello…Rin…" He said and Ayame decided to interfere.

"Hi Sesshomaru…" She said in a higher voice and he narrowed his eyes knowing automatically it wasn't her. Or maybe it was but she was playing some sort of game with him. She did that often.

He sat back in his seat letting a slight smile play on his lips. "Is this one of your games?" He asked and Rin felt her heart beat return to normal at the annoyance and anger she had for Ayame. She was about to speak but Ayame interrupted again.

"I don't know maybe it is maybe it isn't…" Rin rolled her eyes. That was so not how she sounded.

He scoffed before sitting up. "I don't very much like this one. I must admit." He said and Rin quickly intercepted before Ayame could continue.

"Sorry something's wrong with my throat. I should just _shut up_ and _listen_." Rin said. "Any way I didn't mean to call…" She lied and Sesshomaru looked down at his desk knowing she was lying. "I just I'm house sitting for Kagome and I bought all these plants…you know as a kind of welcome back thing when she gets back from her sister's wedding and some of them are really heavy." She said and he closed his lap top and moved away from his home office.

"Is that so…" He asked and she just shrugged a bit. "So what now you need my assistance."

"Not if you don't want to. I mean I can figure something out. You're probably busy."

"I'm not at all busy." He whispered and it made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Her stomach did heated twist and she just smiled satisfied.

"Oh really, because I wondered why I didn't get a call from you today?" She said and he lifted his eyebrows at her bluntness.

"I was actually planning to call." He looked down at his watch. "Later in the afternoon." She felt a bit embarrassed at his response. Was she acting too clingy? She knew better then to call first. She should have just waited. "But I could swing over to help with the plants though…that wouldn't be a problem. I can be over in actually ten minutes."

"Wait…" she said quickly. "What were you going to call about…you know later this afternoon. Did you want to do something…or…?"

"Yeah uh…" He hesitated for a moment. "I did…I mean I do. I haven't worked out the kinks, but now that I know you're staying down here for awhile I have to admit I don't think we should waste anymore time." Rin paused for a moment not understanding what that meant in the slightest. He knew she didn't either and it just made yet another smile play at his lips. "I know how far you must live so I think we should use this time wisely."

"Oh…" she said with a slight blush. "That's…that sounds good." She stated before mentally slapping herself.

"I thought it would." He rose from his seat walking out of his study into his dining area. "So why don't I come over and help with those plants for now." He said and she nodded with a dopey type of smile on her face. It didn't take long for her to realize he wouldn't see it though. "I'll be there in ten." He said hanging up and before Rin could even wake up from her latest bout of freezing Ayame began screaming in her ear.

"Oh my gosh Rin he so likes you!" Ayame shouted over the phone. "Like a lot…like more than a lot like a lot lot." Rin smiled at the statement before becoming instantly annoyed.

"What the hell was that high pitch impersonation of me you did? Didn't I tell you not to talk?"

"You were freezing up. I just wanted to help." The sentiment made Rin's anger cool down and she just sighed away her annoyance. "But what are you planning to do? He's coming over in like ten minutes."

She ran a hand through her hair. She didn't know exactly what to do either. She looked acceptable though, she had just gone out so she had on a black miniature flair skirt that fit on the waist. Stockings and knee length black boots on the bottom. As a top she had a white button down tucked in at the waist. Her hair was down and wavy she paired everything up with a black opened miniature vest over her blouse. She took the phone with her over to one of the guest bathroom designated as hers. She looked herself over seeing everything in order. She didn't feel the need to change. "I don't know…I mean I'm just going to act nonchalant when he comes over."

"Are you going to have sex with him?" Ayame asked bluntly and Rin widened her eyes though that was the same thought running through her head at the moment. She hadn't denied him last night just to give it up the next morning.

"No…" she said walking out of the bathroom. "I can't…I have to continue the chase. I want him to come down to Kagome's sister's wedding in a few weeks so I have to not only define our relationship but it also has to last. I can't just give it up." She said and Ayame just laughed with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't really see Sesshomaru going down to some wedding Rin. It just…it's not a Sesshomaru thing to do."

"Well if anyone can make him it'll be me." She said and that just earned her yet another eye roll. "I really want to see where Kagome comes from and her bratty sister. I mean if push comes to shove and I can't get him to go…I don't know maybe we can go together."

"Maybe…you don't think Kagome will mind?" Ayame asked and Rin shook her head.

She walked back into the kitchen and sat on a stool. "No not at all. Kagome said that her sister wants as many people as possible to come. So I don't think they'll mind…you can probably invite Kouga…oh and Miroku. I don't think she'll care, but I'll have to call her to make sure."

Ayame smiled at that and when she thought about what Kagome must have been doing at that very moment her smile just widened. "Oh my gosh I'm so happy at how this Inuyasha and Kagome thing panned out. I mean honestly…they're finally together…" Rin smiled herself before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah…I'm also extremely relieved I mean…I almost ruined their lives." Ayame agreed fully and Rin just narrowed her eyes. "I didn't though…they're happy now. I do wonder about what they're doing. I would call but I don't want to be bothersome...it's almost noon, they've been driving for some time."

"Yeah well you should definitely leave them alone but maybe call in at maybe six or so. Don't forget to call me too. Put me on three way."

Rin rolled her eyes at that. "I'm not three way calling with you again." She scoffed and Ayame sunk a bit in bed.

!

!

!

24

Inu Pov

He watched in amusement as she moved a bit of her lettuce to the side. She picked through some of the tomatoes setting them on the rim of her plate. She did the same with the broccoli and cauliflower. She hadn't noticed him staring at all, he was talking moments ago but he realized she wasn't listening to him. She was too infatuated with sorting out her salad into several different columns. The humorous part of the whole prospect was once she was through she wouldn't eat any part of it anyway. She always did this, during the business trip months prior he remembered her doing it a couple times before. He wondered why.

"Hey…" he said and it didn't take her out of her daze completely. "Kagome…" he said and that seem to do the trick. She looked up setting gorgeous blue eyes on him. They were in a casual restaurant off the highway for lunch. When he asked her if this was a suitable place she quickly agreed but obviously it wasn't. "Are you okay…you're not hungry?" He asked and she seemed confused by the question. She had that adorable perplexed look on her face she sometimes sported when she felt out of the loop. It was so amusing to him because he knew how smart she was. "I ask because I haven't seen you once put any part of your salad in your mouth."

The blunt observation had her eyes widening in shock and she dropped her fork a bit to sit up. She had no idea he was watching. The restaurant wasn't too dirty but it wasn't too clean either. Though in all honesty even if it was a five star resturant she wasn't sure she'd eat the food either. She had a thing about eating out, no matter if she took her medication she still couldn't stomach restaurant food, there was something about not knowing how it was prepared that got to her. She always pointed out what she found wrong with a place and then ordered the lowest price food item, usually a salad, so this way when she didn't eat it she wouldn't have wasted too much money. "Um I did…you must not have been looking…" She stuttered and he smiled at the obvious lie.

"I haven't taken my eyes off you." He said and the statement had her cheeks turning a light shade of red. "Any way…I'm not judging I just wonder why you do it?" He asked and she thought about that for a moment.

She shrugged while looking back down at her food. She stared at it then back up at him. "I'm…you know…it's just the OCD." She said and he seemed surprised at the declaration. She had no idea why, she had told him already before. "It makes it hard sometimes to eat out."

He raised his eyebrows then nodded. "Does it now?" He mumbled. "It's that bad."

She shook her head. "No it's not it's a moderate case. It's just…I always have to have everything clean and perfect. I've told you before. I think you forgot." He took a moment to tear his eyes from hers. It was a hard feat but he managed to do it. He thought about what she was telling him and he really couldn't remember a time she told him she had OCD. Was it something that he was shocked about? Absolutely not, she kept everything so precise and perfect. The way she cleaned was ridiculous; he swore he had never seen anything so spotless till Kagome got her hands on it. It made sense, it truly did. It was like solving a full puzzle but missing a piece. Her admitting this was that missing piece.

"You did?" He asked and she nodded. She could see automatically that it didn't ring a bell for him. "Well you're telling me now." He mumbled while putting his own fork in his deconstructed burger. He had purposely taken off the bread and cut everything in pieces. It wasn't something he'd usually do. He just got caught up in a daze while staring at her. "So you can't at any point eat at any restaurants. Not even at the cleanest restaurant in the world?" He asked.

"Well…it's not really the restaurant it's not knowing what the foods gone through." She said with a smile. "But I've eaten at like I don't know those sandwich shops…the ones that make the food in front of you." She joked and he just smiled a. "But besides that I really don't eat out much."

"So what do you think goes on in restaurants?" He asked with a slight smile. He didn't want it to come off as mocking but he found slight humor in her reasoning. She just shrugged.

"I don't know...do you know?"

"I have an idea…they prepare your food…but I want to hear _your_ guess." She sat up smiling. There was so much more than just the preparation of the food that had her on edge. She couldn't explain things fully to him, that's what it was like to have OCD. They were impulses ticks…she couldn't put her reasoning into words. She looked down at her plate trying to find a way to describe things.

"Look at the way this carrot was cut. It's only been sliced in two length wise, and it's not like it's been boiled to make it tender. The idea of putting one of these _long_ _hard_ carrots in my mouth makes me gag." She bluntly said and he had no idea why that had his stomach heating up in a completely sexual way. "And the fork…I have no idea how clean it is." She lifted it up and pushed the carrot on its spears before showing it to him. "And look at the lettuce…it's old, wet, cold, and it still has that film on it. You know that slimy film vegetables have before you clean it properly." He didn't respond though he just stared at her abruptness and let himself get slightly aroused by her phrasing. "I can't even stomach the thought of putting it in my mouth…how the texture would be…slimy and wet…most casual diners can't seem to clean their salads correctly. I mean just because it's not a meat doesn't mean it doesn't warrant attention. It is still a raw food. I guess honestly that's why I don't eat out."

He nodded while looking down at his own food. She sort of waited for his response, and he shouldn't have done this, but he really couldn't help himself. It was immature but did she have any idea the implications of her phrasing. "Oh so you just never _eat out_…especially not wet slimy things?" He asked and she nodded not getting the innuendo at all.

"Yeah for the most part I try not to put vegetables that still have its resin in my mouth...it'll play at my gag reflex. I know its crazy I should just order something else, but I'm not sure I'd eat that either, and salads are cheaper."

"Hmm…resins…I actually…I prefer to eat out." He said out of nowhere and she looked up at him. He had one of his playful smirks on his face. It made him look painfully handsome. She just narrowed her eyes in confusion. "It's my favorite thing to do…and the wetter the better." He said with a nod and she just smiled a bit.

"What..." she asked in confusion.

"I'm saying you could probably learn to love it too…you know." She shook her head going for the bottle of water she had cleverly packed in her knapsack. "You'll see as a woman that it really only gets slimy after some time…you know mostly it's just hard." He said and she nodded again while swinging at the bottle. She smiled but in all honesty she had no idea what he was getting at. She knew he was just teasing so she grinned at the exchange but stayed perplexed. "But I think you'll be happy to know that I'm really good at eating out. I don't mind either if you don't want to return the favor."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean? Return the favor by paying…I'll get the check?" She said and her cluelessness just made him laugh a bit and she laughed along but she still didn't get it.

"I guess what I'm really trying to say is you'll always be satisfied. You know when I eat out." He said and she chuckled but he could tell she was still clueless. His smile grew… "Do you get what I'm getting at?"

"Not in the slightest…" She admitted. "You want me to eat out at a resturant at some point and actually try the food?"

He throught about how he could sully her question for a moment."Not exactly...well see I sort of had your same problem." He joked and she narrowed her eyes knowing that wasn't true. "But I tried it once and now I love it…something tells me I'm going to love it even more with you." She cracked a smile then thought about what he just said. He made absolutely no sense.

"Inuyasha I have no idea what you're talking about." She bluntly admitted and his already gorgeous smile just spread. She could feel the butterflies take flight but she welcomed them at this point.

"What do you mean you don't understand? I'm saying I love to eat out and I'm really good at it too." He said and she was about to voice her confusion when it hit her like a ton of bricks. He at that point was waving down their waitress for the check. He had no idea the type of flurried emotions went through her at that very moment. She just sat there letting the whole contents of their conversation run through her head and she widened her eyes. He was talking about oral sex. She might have been a bit more naïve then suitable but she wasn't dumb. He turned back around a playful smile still on his lips.

"You wanna box that?" He asked and although she had lost all color in her face she faked a smile and shook her head. "I didn't think so…you wouldn't want to eat out…in…I mean I think if anyone's going to eat out they should do it inside. It's no one's business you know... but the two people eating out..."

She stared at him and all though she felt so many different emotions at that moment. Some of them were intense, hot, and brand new. They played around her core and at the bottom of her stomach. The other feelings were recognizable whenever she got extremely close to him or he smiled at her. The quickened heart beats the warming of her blood; she was able to keep all of them at bay to throw him her own smile. "How old are you?" she asked. And he just chuckled while looking down knowing he had been caught. "Half of your puns didn't even make sense…they weren't lucid at all."

He was actually surprised she had found him out though. It wasn't too hard for him to believe that when it came to any conversation about sex she could be a bit lost. "You got me…I couldn't resist." He said and her grin just spread wider. It made her look extremely beautiful. She had that hair band in her hair that pushed everything out of her face so he could see her fully. He was getting that urge again to just bow down and kiss her. And when he thought about it he felt that burst of pleasure now knowing he could do it at anytime.

"The joke is for the scenario to fall into both categories right?" She asked logically and he just nodded. Leave it to Kagome to find reasoning in such an immature joke. "It fell apart at the end. You couldn't even use the phrase to imply restaurants…"

"Yeah…" he said as the waitress came by and took both their plates. She set the check down afterwards. She was fairly young. Around their age, tall, and slender but he never once looked at her. His eyes stayed on Kagome. It was completely lost on him whenever she'd come back around and flirt or try and get his attention. It made Kagome excessively happy but she didn't voice it. She just let her eyes follow the waitress as she walked away. "Sometimes…" he said while reaching in his pocket to get his wallet. He took out a bill and left it in the folder. "When I look at you I have this extreme urge to just get up and kiss you." He said bluntly and to say she was shocked was an understatement. Her grin disappeared and she just stared at him. "I'm getting it right now…do you sometimes get it too?" He asked.

She looked down at the wooden table for a moment before smiling widely and looking up. "You have no idea…" She said. The waitress came back after a moment saying something that Kagome didn't really follow. She was too busy staring at him, he turned around to face the waitress for a moment and she was so surprised at the amount of jealousy that ignited in the pit of her belly.

"Just keep the change." He said as a response and that seemed to not only shock the waitress but delight her completely. Before she could dramatically voice her gratitude he rudely got up in the middle of her sentence and pulled Kagome by the waist. The waitress's words ran short when she witnessed him kiss her fully on the lips, the vigor in his need to do so stunned her and she just backed away quickly leaving. When he was done he left Kagome dizzy with emotion. She backed up almost like she'd fall back in her seat but he held her up by the waist. "So you ready to go?" He asked and she just nodded. He left his arms around her but shifted forward to head out of the resturant. "How much longer do we have till we get there?"

"I have no idea but seeing that it's only noon I'd say a lot."

He smiled at her response. He wasn't planning to voice his feelings but as they made it to his jeep he decided to. "Great…that's more time alone." His comment had her smiling and stumbling as she walked. Luckily he was there to hold her up.

!

!

!

Okay I know some of you are really looking forward to seeing Kagome's family and her town. I'm really sorry I didn't get to it on this chapter, but on my defense it is a decently long cute chapter and I thought I should write more on their trip there. But next chapter I promise we'll get to meet everybody and also more Sesshomaru and Rin romance! I'm too excited honestly I have fun things brewing!

Review! Chapters get up faster!


	25. flaws and all

Chapter 25: flaws and all

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
>25<p>

25

25

He sighed in frustration as he leaned forward in his seat. He grabbed his cup of coffee and sipped at it casually. He wasn't too tired but he was a bit sick of driving. He glanced to his left taking in Kagome's sleeping form. She was facing him completely her legs pressed together and lying partially on the seat. Her whole body was slumped down and she was hugging herself tightly. She hadn't moved an inch since six and it was now about one in the morning. Her mouth was partially opened and she had a slight crease in her eyebrows as if she was deep in thought. He wondered why, the idea of it sort of made him smile, she was adorable.

He turned forward after smetime to face the road. He wasn't going to, but he had this incredible urge to wake her. It was strange, he did want her to sleep, but on the same note he already missed the sound of her voice and the look of her smile. He could also use the company. He leaned forward putting his Styrofoam cup down and taking a look at the GPS. It didn't predict their arrival till late afternoon, he'd have to suck it up. He put a hand to his pocket about to check his phone for any missed messages when he heard it ring rather abruptly.

Even though he was bored out of his mind he wasn't in the mood to answer it and he let it ring a couple more times. It wasn't till he saw Kagome shift in her spot did he quickly feel the need to answer it. He grabbed a hold of it and pressed talk abruptly. He put it on speaker and sat it up on the dash board. He didn't speak first; maybe whoever it was would get the hint and hang up.

"Inuyasha…" He heard someone playfully call and he didn't have to check the caller I.D. to know who it was. "I know you're there…" she continued and he sighed. "I can hear you…what's wrong?"

"Nothing till you called. What do you want?" He spat and Rin just furrowed her eyebrows for a moment.

"I thought to keep you company." She lied; she actually called for Kagome who wasn't answering her phone. She had exciting Sesshomaru news to tell. She had already gone over it in detail with Ayame and she had the need to retell it again.

"You thought wrong." He said and Rin shrugged it off. At the moment she was watching some stupid movie on television. She had a bag of chips opened on her left and although she wanted to so badly call Sesshomaru she couldn't. It was one in the morning and a call that late implied sex. In all honesty she wanted so badly to just do it, but she couldn't. She had to hold out till the weekend. He had told her that morning when he moved Kagome's plants around that he would take her to dinner this weekend. She decided that's when she'd give in.

"You are so rude. Here I am making a courteous call and you treat me so badly." She said while putting a couple of salty chips in her mouth. Inuyasha paused for a moment hearing her chomping.

"Are you eating at this time?" He asked and Rin narrowed her eyes while ignoring the comment completely. She didn't say anything and he broke out in a slight smile. "What did you want Rin?"

She sat up a bit. "Well in all honesty I came to speak to Kagome, but I couldn't get a hold of her. Where is she?" She asked. Talking to Kagome about Sesshomaru was of course the primary reason why she called, but she also wanted to stick her nose in their business. She wanted to know how their first day as a couple was. She promised herself she'd call sooner but didn't want to appear nosey. Inuyasha thought her question through that for a moment. He glanced over at his sleeping girlfriend. She was quite literally dead to the world but that wasn't what had him a bit estranged.

"She's sleeping" he stated and Rin sighed. He waited for what she'd say next. He didn't know why he was feeling like this, but knowing that Rin called for Kagome solely sort of had him at odds. "What did you need?"

"I wanted to speak to her but I'll try back tomorrow." She mumbled uninterestedly while grabbing the remote and changing it. She caught something fashion related and left it on.

"I know you did…but what about?" She was about to hang up when she heard the slight hesitance in his voice.

"Just about things you'd find shallow…you know boys and clothes." She joked and he smiled. "Why do you care? I'll just call back tomorrow." He didn't really care…well he did. He had known Rin since birth and although he wasn't a girl, that never stopped her form calling about boys and clothes. She would constantly go into detail about stupid stuff like that and recently he realized she did that less. It wasn't like he missed it but he did feel a slight distance from her. She had literally ignored him for weeks after their spat on his way back from the airport and they never got the chance to catch up. "If she wakes though tell her to call me. It's important."

"Really…" He muttered stopping her from hanging up yet again.

She shrugged casually but it wasn't lost on her that he was acting extremely weird. "Sort of... it has to do with Sesshomaru, but Kagome won't find it all that important. I have to tell her it is so she'll call back." Rin said and the idea made him break out in a full smile. So he wasn't the only one who found most of Rin's problems trivial. "I'll talk to you both tomorrow. Tell me when you get there…" She pushed the phone off her ear about to hang up.

"Wait…" He interrupted and she scrunched her face up while putting the phone back on her ear. "You can tell me about your important Sesshomaru problem."

Rin laughed assuming he was being funny. "Yeah right so you can make fun of me?" She asked and he stared at the phone a bit shocked at her assumption. Well he wasn't really all that shocked. It was something he'd do.

"I won't…I never do that. Plus that never stopped you from telling me before?" He whispered and Rin caught the complexities in his voice. It made her smile and she sat up and crossed her legs on Kagome's living room couch. Sometimes she didn't understand why she kept Inuyasha as a friend, he could be so mean, but it was times like this that reminded her how much he cared. He was like an annoying older brother.

"Yeah because I've been evening out the playing field for every morning you've called in the past to brag about some girl you slept with." She joked and he actually laughed. That was something he did do. He had no idea why, but out of Miroku and Kouga she was always the first one he went to.

"So you haven't been calling because we're even now?"

"Oh no we're far from it…you're a man whore remember?" she said and it earned her yet another round of laughter. "Since you're being nice today…hmm maybe I'll fill you in on what happened with your brother." She thought about where to begin happily before muting the television. "Okay first I have to start at the dinner yesterday."

"Of course…how could you not. It's like the most important part of the _whole_ story." Inuyasha mocked and Rin just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up listen…so Sesshomaru had this business thingy." Rin said and he smiled wider at her choice of vocabulary. "It was so boring…I really wanted to leave because I had expected a real dinner, but no. It was just this long table at a fancy restaurant and people talking…so boring. He couldn't even see me. I had to sit next to him. I didn't put make up on and do my hair so I could be stared at by other people who aren't my date."

Inuyasha held in laughter "It was probably an investment dinner."

"Yeah I know Inuyasha…listen okay." She instructed and he scoffed at her tone then nodded. "Okay so I told him I wanted to leave, and he said no because he was working." She hesitated for a moment at the next part of her sentence. She never spared Inuyasha the gory details of her escapade with men before but she halted a bit knowing this was his brother.

"Uh huh…sounds like Sesshomaru." He mumbled taking advantage of her awkward pause. "Continue." He leaned forward and grabbed his Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Okay so I gave him like a quick hand job under the seat…and I swear Inuyasha." She heard him begin coughing on the other line and she furrowed her eyebrows. "Hey…Inuyasha what's wrong?" she asked. He had spit out the small sip of coffee he had in his mouth and was now coughing at the small amount that managed to make its way down the wrong pipe. "Was it something I said?"

"No not at all." He lied while wiping his mouth. He put the cup back in its cup holder and turned to glance at Kagome. She wasn't awake. She didn't even seem to shift at the added noise. He looked back up letting the shock of Rin's sentence sink in. He had not expected that at all.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded slightly, she couldn't see his response but she continued on. "Okay so of course that had him leaving. He told me to go to the limo and get undressed," he widened his eyes, but it wasn't because of Rin's branch of the story. He was more shocked at Sesshomaru's reaction. Rin told him plenty of her sex stories. He saw her as a sister and he was completely protective of her, but in that sector he allowed her to do what she wanted. He just couldn't accurately put his brother in the position. Leaving business dinners early on account of a girl. The annual dinner was one thing. It was ran by their father, leaving didn't really affect anything, but investing gatherings were completely different.

"So what you had sex with him in the limo?" He asked cutting to the chase but he knew Rin would go into more detail. He wasn't exactly thrilled about hearing it though. He never really was, and now it would include his brother, the whole thing gave him chills down his spine.

"No no…I was going to but I thought about it. This is our first date. I can't just sleep with him. I need a good story to tell our kids when they're old enough." Rin said and she predicted his laugh before it came. "It's not funny…" she said though of course she was kidding, well partially. She fully expected marriage and children with Sesshomaru. She had it all planned out. "Anyhow we just made out for awhile… and even though I was basically naked I told him next time, you proud of me?" She asked.

"Of course…" He stated and Rin smiled. "So what else happened?"

"So he just walked me up and then kissed me goodnight. That's when I saw Kagome making breakfast super early. Then I saw you…but that's not important."

"Of course it doesn't have enough of you in it to be considered important." He mocked again and Rin's smile dropped. She stayed silent on the other line, he didn't say anything waiting for her to continue. "Rin…"

"Oh you're done. Can I get back to telling my story?"

"Of course…"

"Okay so anyway after you guys left I could hardly sleep. I cleaned the kitchen…oh that reminds me. Tell Kagome I cleaned the kitchen really well. I'll send her a picture." Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, why did she have to send a picture. "Anyway so I took a power nap then I got dressed. I wore this really cute black mini skirt. I mean you should have seen me. I had like a button down blouse over it, and my boots were…"

"Rin" he interrupted. "I don't care about that part of the story."

"Do you care about any part of the story?" She asked bluntly.

And he shook his head with a slight handsome grin on his face. "Not in the slightest." He admitted. He was just humoring her, wanting to somehow return to their normal.

"I know so just shut up so I can continue. If you don't care about any of it then what does it matter?" He thought about that realizing how true she was. "Anyway I bought Kagome all these awesome plants and I picked up some trees. You know to match the lemon one you bought. It's going to be awesome when you guys get back."

"Wait what…how many did you buy. You know Kagome doesn't like that."

"Oh I know but just because she doesn't like it doesn't mean it isn't good for her." Rin said quickly and he had no idea what that meant. "Anyway so back to my story I bought all these plants and just a couple of trees."

"How did you take them out of the store?" He asked knowing Rin's petit frame could never lift two indoor trees the size of the one he had bought.

"Jeez Inuyasha…I can't ever tell a fucking story with you. I just got a couple of guys to do it. They put all of them in the convertible." He thought about her response and he realized how foolproof it was. Rin was good at getting guys to help her with things. It was one of her super powers. He could imagine them doing it without much hassle too.

"And they fit in your convertible?"

"Barely, but the top was down so we stood them up, you should of seen the looks people were giving me."

"I can only imagine." He mumbled.

"Anyway I got a couple of guys to bring them up. Even the potted plants I could carry myself." She chuckled and he rolled his eyes. "But I left the biggest trees near the door and I called your brother to move it for me. I said it was too heavy." Inuyasha shook his head but he couldn't hide the humor from touching his lips. "So he came over…"

"Of course he did…"

"May I please tell the story…jeez is Kagome awake?" She asked but before he could answer her sarcastic question she jumped back in. "So yea he said he'd be there in ten minutes but he got there in eight. So he knocks on the door and as soon as I answer it he's all over me. Like I mean all over me…"

"Please spare me the sex with my brother details." He cut in.

"Inuyasha shut up…I didn't have sex, can you listen. We were just kissing and when we were about to you know do it. I stopped him again and I told him to get the plants." She said in a satisfied tone. "You should have seen his face. Anyway long story short he's getting us dinner reservations for this weekend. I'm so excited! I'm going to finally do it after dinner."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes waiting for her to continue the story but he realized that she had in fact finished it. He didn't know exactly what he expected from one of Rin's stories. "So that's it? You're going to dinner with him this weekend. Congrats I can't believe you didn't freeze."

"Yeah… that's it, but if you were listening you'd realize that I have your brother wrapped around my finger." She said in a delighted tone. He heard her loudly crunch another chip on the other line making him roll his eyes at the whole situation. "I mean who would have thought my tricks would work on Sesshomaru…he's just…I'm shocked."

"Rin your tricks don't work." Inuyasha stated while grabbing his coffee again. "They never work, you just go around and flaunt yourself in front of men and they want to sleep with you. The only reason why my brother's going along with it is because for some strange reason he likes you." He said with a shrug.

She sat up at that. "Shut up that is so not true…"

"Yes it is. Take it from a guy…none of that works."

"Yes it does." She said quickly and she thought about a way to help prove her point. "They've always worked for me. They're ways to get guys to fall for you."

"Nope…"

"Yes...I'm living proof. They always work for me."

"Yeah...and I told you before, they don't. Guys just want to sleep with you."

"Okay, but then why when they realize I'm not going to just sleep with them all willy-nilly they don't give up? It's because I've trapped them." He interrupted again but she quickly cut in. "Have you slept with Kagome yet?" She bluntly asked knowing he hadn't. His words faded suddenly and he quickly grabbed the phone taking it off speaker. He glanced at Kagome who was still sleeping deeply. "I'm going to take that as a no." She said referring to the silence. "I bet you really really want to. But Kagome's trapped you without even knowing she has."

"Shut up Rin." He mumbled quietly. "Me and Kagome's situation is completely different than you and random guys."

"Yeah but it's not that different than Sesshomaru's and I." she said and he felt like he wanted to rebuff that but he didn't want to argue. He also didn't want to reveal too much to Rin either. How could he say that was wrong without admitting that he held Kagome and his relationship on a whole different sector? He just saw forever whenever he looked at her and he wasn't ready yet to tell anyone.

"Whatever…subject change"

"Okay how are you and Kagome doing anyway?" she asked and he thought about the question.

"Good…" he stated.

"In detail"

"Rin, we're fine." He now felt the need to hang up on her and just think things through for a moment. It wasn't until Rin began to whine did he realize something. "Hey Rin, why did you lie about Kagome and her sister's fiancé?" He asked and she widened her eyes remembering exactly what he was referring to. "It turns out that Kagome hasn't even met him…why would you…? Who lies about that?" He asked and Rin just tensed up a bit. "Rin…"

"Are you mad?" she asked and he thought about that then shrugged. Though he did feel a bit more relief go through him when he realized that it was in fact a lie. It wasn't that he thought Kagome would lie about knowing him. He didn't, he trusted her. He just…he was very territorial about things like that. "I lied because I wanted you to take her to her sister's wedding. I couldn't figure any other way to do it at the time. Also I didn't want you trying to sleep with Kagome. I mean you had already gotten her drunk and she was all over the place. Sitting on your lap…" she shrugged. "I had to improvise. Did you get in a fight?"

"No not really." He said after awhile. "Just wondering why you did it. I wanted to make sense of it, but obviously I realize there's no understanding. You're just bat shit crazy." He said casually and it only made him smile when he heard Rin laugh. "Anyway I'll tell Kagome you called…and stop eating. You won't fit into any dresses come this weekend." He joked and Rin mocked him by repeating his phrase but in a higher tone. She was going to make a rude comment as her retort but he hung up. She narrowed her eyes when she heard the dial tone.

"What a dick…" she whispered. She looked down at the bag of chips she was eating. She thought for a fragment of a second about what he said before rolling her eyes and putting another chip in her mouth. What the hell did he know?

!

!

25

She woke up around five in the morning. As soon as he saw her moving to sit forward he had this extreme feeling of complete satisfaction, but he hid it well. She sat up and yawned then pushed her hair band out of her hair. She let hands run through the waves of her hair before turning in her seat to face him. As soon as she saw him she smiled contently. "Hey…" She said and he turned pleased as well. "You're not tired? You drove all night."

"I did…" he said. "And you slept all night. I guess this jeep's comfortable." He joked and for some reason she blushed a bit. He watched her partially; the sun wasn't up just yet. It was peaking through the horizon making the sky a light indigo color. She pulled out her knap sack and pushed it on her lap grabbing her water bottle and a tube of medication from the bag. At first glimpse it looked like something for headaches. "You feeling okay?" He asked and she glanced up at his perfect figure.

"Yeah I'm fine…why?" she asked and he furrowed his eyebrows while smiling. It made him look so handsome but she stifled her own grin.

"Why…? because you're taking medication." She put two capsules in her mouth and sipped some water to chase it.

"Oh this…no this isn't medication." She said and there it was again that confused look he sometimes had. He mixed it with a slight gorgeous smile. "Well it is medication. It's for my OCD." She said and realization went through his features immediately. "You don't remember… I told you yesterday."

"No I did…I mean I do…I just." He hesitated for a moment. "You know when people say they have OCD…it's like self diagnosed." He said but it didn't take him by surprise at all that Kagome very clearly had the real thing. "So what you take that like every day."

"Yeah pretty much…" she said and he nodded though in reality he didn't really care. Well he did care, he cared about her, but the fact that she had OCD didn't deter him in the least. He just wanted to make conversation, he hadn't spoken to her in hours but it felt longer for some odd reason. Maybe that was one of the side effects of being in love with someone. He realized that his world felt a lot different now, but in a good way.

"What happens if you don't take it?" He asked and she just shrugged. She wondered why he was taking such an interest in her OCD all of a sudden.

"I just get really anxious." She said but that wasn't really just it. When she missed taking her medication it was like nothing was ever clean enough. Nothing was ever perfect enough, things needed to be altered in divisions of three. It was crazy; she was a bit crazy without her meds. She pulled out a binder from her knapsack and switched the papers around past the business section and to her calendar. He watched her, but didn't say a word. He loved renoticing things about her, knowing that now he could finally address them. She could see everything in her binder fairly well but not clearly without her reading glasses. She didn't do this often but she went into a separate pocket of her knapsack and pulled them out. Instead of putting them on she just placed them over top of the print for a moment writing something down.

"Your glasses…" he said and she turned to face him. He had a grin on his face. "I remember now. You used to wear glasses." He said and he didn't even have to look at her to see her face was flushed. She laughed a bit while putting them away. She recorded her medication time and closed the binder.

"Not really…" she mumbled. It was almost like she was trying to prove him wrong. Like she didn't want him knowing she really wore them. "They're reading glasses…and I really don't need them that bad. I mean my seeing isn't that bad. I just…I read a lot so my mom went ahead and bought them for me when I was younger. I can see…you know." She stuttered and the whole exchange had him laughing.

"You think I really care if you wear glasses?" He said and the statement shocked her. "I really couldn't care less…" he mumbled suddenly and the declaration had her stomach warm with happiness. What other flaws wouldn't he care about?

"How about my OCD?" She asked shyly and he turned to face her. She wasn't looking at him directly she had her eyes level to the seats, her hands playing with the leather. He smiled turning back to face the road for a moment. He took a hand from the steering wheel and dropped it to frame her face. He forced her to look up at him.

"Not in the slightest…." He whispered and she gave him a gorgeous grin. The look of it made his heart thump faster but he had to reluctantly drop the glance to look back at the road. She took the time to think of other flaws. She had a few other queries but the first one that kept creeping up was the biggest. Her virginity, and she just wasn't brave enough to bring it up, though she had a feeling he already knew. She had admitted she never had a boyfriend before; he would obviously connect the dots. "So are you hungry? When do you want to make a stop?" He asked and she looked forward at the GPS. They still had some ways to go but they were making good time.

"Anytime you do…if you're tired I could drive?" she said and he smiled at her declaration, but of course that wasn't going to happen. He didn't allow _anyone_ to drive his cars.

"Uh no…" he stated bluntly and she looked up for a moment. He wasn't upset or frustrated. He just calmly sat in his seat staring forward as he drove. He could sense her staring at him and he turned around taking in her perplexed face. "I mean…I'm not tired." He lied. "I need to stop for gas soon and I could pee." He said and she laughed at that. "I know you could too…" He joked making her turn around. "You could pee right? I'm sure you're just holding it in." He watched as her face turned red and his smile just widened. "And then maybe we could stop for breakfast. I could eat, you could play with your food…and then off we go." He checked to see if she found his little tease funny and to his surprise she did. She was sitting flatly down and smiling while shaking her head. "I mean you must be starving." He said but she didn't say anything. "You sure you don't want to just try and eat anything. You took the medication."

"Yeah…" she stated but that was all she said. She went back for her knap sack and pulled out a small plastic bag. Inside were grapes. "I pack food." She said and he nodded. Of course she did. This was Kagome they were talking about. She was always precise and perfect in everything she did.

"I should have known."

"You really should have…you know nothing about me." She joked and he nodded though his smile faltered just a little. That was his sentiments exactly. Why did he feel like he didn't know as much as he should about her? He got in his left lane ready to exit the highway. He let himself perk up a bit. he was going to get to know more about her for the next few weeks. Actually when they got back he'd know more about her than her him.

"So I'm just going to go through a drive thru…since you're not eating right?" He asked and she nodded. He usually didn't allow eating in any of his cars, but if it was just him he'd permit it. Although he was one hundred percent sure when Kagome ate she never let a crumb slip. "Where do you prefer to use the bathroom, fast food restaurant or gas station?" He asked and both ideas sort of made her stomach flip in disgust but she put on a brave face. He was pulling into the gas station and she decided she might as well. Why have him stop when they could just go through the drive thru?

"Uh…here's good." She said and he found that shocking. He could have sworn she'd pick the restaurant. He stopped at a pump and she unbuckled her seat belt. She grabbed her bag but before she could go for the door he stopped her.

"Wait…" He said and she turned to face him. She was just as gorgeous as ever, she had taken her hair band off and her hair was wildly flowing every which way. She waited for him to speak but he just bent down to capture her lips. It was a simple kiss and when he rose up again she had the smallest most perfect smile on her face. "I haven't done that since…for a long time."

"Not that long…" She whispered.

"Long enough…"

Her grin just widened and she turned away as her stomach filled with butterflies. He watched her as she went, laughing when she stumbled forward. She turned around wanting to give him one last look, and to her surprise and delight he was just staring at her. The expression he had on his face especially just pleased her to no end. He just seemed…he looked like whenever he set eyes on her she was the only person in the world. That made her so ridiculously happy. "Do you want anything?" She asked and he let her words run through his mind and wake him from his daze.

"Uh actually…get me a coffee." He said though he'd probably order one with his breakfast in a few minutes.

"Black…" she called out knowingly and all he had was a grin for her. She returned it turning again to head for the entrance. He let his eyes watch her slight figure for a moment longer till she was out of view. He then stood up to fill the tank. As soon as he got out of the jeep he felt the exhaustion. His mind was alert but his body was stiff from sitting in the same position for hours. He could use a break, but he only had a few hours left. He fed the fill spout gas, his mind on other things, mostly her, but that was a given. When she returned his senses were so down from exhaustion he hadn't heard her calling his name. "Hey…" She whispered going around to face him on the other side. "Are you okay?" He rubbed his eyes slightly. She had placed her hair in a perfect bun letting her striking features on display. She actually seemed genuinely concerned when she looked him over.

"I'm fine…I'm good." He said but she wasn't bought.

"You sure you can drive?" She asked and he nodded checking the gas pump. It was around forty dollars. He didn't drive his jeep often but he recalled it taking around fifty to sixty dollars to fill up completely. "You want to go somewhere…so you can sleep?" She asked although they seem to be on the cusp of some town, and it literally made her skin crawl at the thought of renting a hotel there. Although she was sure there were some decent ones, although she'd have to clean before settling in completely, and that would just keep him up. Also she wasn't over her shyness at being left in that close of a vicinity with him. He was tired though, she just didn't understand why she couldn't drive. She didn't want to bring it up. He seemed pretty set in his ways earlier.

"Don't hurt yourself." He said while putting the pump away and twisting shut the fill spout. She looked up not understanding but as soon as she took in his overly handsome teasing smirk she knew exactly what he meant. She had been standing and thinking for a solution for some time now. "I think I'm fine though, really, just spacey."

"I'm not too sure." She said but he ignored the statement. He got in the car spotting the coffee she bought him. He lifted it bringing it to his lips while she went back around to the passenger seat. It wasn't until she sat down did he quickly bring the cup down.

"I forgot I have to take a piss…" He bluntly stated and she watched as he reopened the jeep door.

"Hey um Inuyasha…" She whispered grabbing him softly by the forearm. He quickly turned around taking her in. She left her hand on his arm but reduced her grip, he never knew such a soft touch to affect him so much but it warmed him. "You sure you don't just want me to drive?" She said with a shrug. "You could sleep for a bit."

"If you want go ahead." He said and the words shocked him immediately. It was like his mouth was moving on its own. He didn't let anyone drive any of his cars, and the jeep was his least favorite out of them all. He was just extremely particular when it came to them, and it was crazy that he just willingly gave in just like that. All she had to do was put a hand on his arm gently and make that face and he was butter. He stared at her watching her full lips break into a smile. She said a few things but he tuned her out in complete disbelief. She leaned forward as he thought of a way to back track what he just said. He thought about saying something like. 'Actually I change my mind; I'm fine to drive.' Something nice and easy going, but when she leaned forward and slipped herself up to kiss him on the lips all thoughts disappeared. She had both hands on the driver seat to pick her up and when she had enough support she placed another on the frame of his face and just like that he lost it. He pulled her by the waist quickly moving her from her side to his. He could feel her surprise in the kiss, her mouth widening a bit. It just made him smile and when he backed away he handed her the keys. HE HANDED HER THE KEYS! There was something to be said about love. It fucked with people's personalities.

"Thanks…" she said and he gave her a half smile as he backed away to head to the gas station. The only thing on his mind rapidly was 'did I just do that' over and over again.

A couple of minutes passed when he returned. He pulled open the passenger side seeing her adjust the seat to fit her height. He didn't know why that upset him but it did. He of course hid it. When she turned to face him all smiles, whatever frustration he was feeling left completely. What the hell was going on with him? He was usually a very assertive person. He didn't hide how he was feeling well. If he didn't like something he didn't hesitate to tell the person, but he couldn't bring himself to just openly say; '_hey Kagome I don't like people driving my car.'_ Kagome was very frankly not _people_. She started the car after awhile and widened her eyes when it roared to life. He just watched her as she put a foot to the gas. The car propelled forward forcing her to clump down on the brake quickly to stop it. The whole scene had them thrusting forward and banging back. He gave her a concerned look mixed with apparent anger. "Kagome…" He snapped.

She laughed for a moment turning to face him. His frustrations relinquished completely. "I'm so sorry it's just this car's so big, and I'm really rusty at driving. I haven't driven a car since like forever…" she said. He broke out into a slight smile though he was still not completely bought. Her words didn't help ease him at all.

"Well please…just…just go easy." He said and she nodded. She put her foot gently on the gas and the jeep took off extremely slow. "Not that easy…" He said and he had the overwhelming urge to just tell her to pull over so he could take the wheel. He couldn't believe he was giving driving lessons in one of _his _cars. She took a right at the gas station's exit.

"Okay, I'll just drive across the street to the restaurant right?" she assured and he narrowed his eyes looking at her perfect profile.

"What do you mean you'll _just_ drive across? You know there are two lanes of ongoing traffic?" He asked and she turned giving him a look. His tone was filled with so much sarcasm, nowhere near what she expected. "Keep your eyes on the road."

"Sorry…sorry…" She mumbled quickly looking both ways. "Of course I know not to _just_ drive across. There's no median. I have to drive down first then make a 'u' turn. I do have a driver's license you know."

He nodded though he didn't feel as if an apology was warranted. She turned right when the way was clear and continued driving till she got to a stop light. She then merged into the left lane and hit the break a bit too hard making them both jolt forward. "Kagome I swear…" He snapped and there it was that tone again but it was harsher now.

"I'm sorry…" she said again and he looked away from her. Outside at the passing cars then forward at the light, none of them said a word and she felt the car become tense. "I didn't think it would stop like that."

"Yeah well its brand new…the brakes are new. You don't need too much pressure." He said and she just nodded. He didn't say anymore and when the light turned green she made one of the worst 'u' turns he had ever experienced. He would have said something but when he heard her laughing a bit his anger subsided. He should have been extremely pissed though. She was destroying his car and laughing about it.

"I'm sorry…" she said again obvious humor in her voice. "It's just…so big…like even bigger then my grandpa's pick up." She said and he narrowed his eyes but in total confusion not anger. He didn't get the reference at all, which just reminded him of how little he knew about her. She still had that overly innocent smile on her face making her look amazingly gorgeous. She turned into the restaurant and went for the drive thru.

"Go easy when you're rounding the corner." He told her and she actually headed his warning. She stepped off the gas and let it creep towards the short line. He had no idea if she was mocking him or if she seriously was trying to take his advice. She crept extremely slow and stopped a few paces from the car ahead. "Kagome…you know what I mean." He said stealing a glimpse at her. There was that smile again. Did she know how seriously he took this?

She inched a little further in line before rotating a bit to face him. "So what do you want?" she asked. "I'll order for you." He sat up at that and shifted to the right. He wasn't much in the mood for eating anymore but he held in his annoyance, why, he had no idea. If he was feeling at odds he should have just admitted it. But whenever she set her eyes on him he felt like he was just exaggerating. She moved up to the microphone and said hellos to a faceless voice "Is that okay?" She reassured quickly and he just nodded sitting back in his seat. She looked over at the menu knowing that they were only serving breakfast at this time. "Hi can I have a bottle of water and a number eight." She said.

"Do you want another drink with the meal or the water to subsitute the drink?" The voice asked

She turned around to face him and he just shook his head. "I already have the coffee so…" She turned back around declining the offer. He kept his eyes on her as she turned forward and released the gas gently. They moved slowly forward making it to the window. She turned around wanting to get her knap sack but he stopped her. "Don't worry about it. I have it." He said knowing she was trying to pay. He went for his wallet in his back pocket and she turned around to face the cashier.

It was a teenage boy about eighteen and when she set her eyes on him he stood straight and smiled widely. She didn't notice the exchange in the least. She was turning to check how far along Inuyasha was with the money when he went out of his way to say hello to her. She turned around and nodded. "Do you want any sort of sauce or anything?" He asked and she smiled simply making him freeze up a bit.

"Uh no…I think it's just a breakfast sandwich, but if you have the water bottle now that would be nice." He nodded quickly and took a sharp left to bow down and get it for her. When she turned to face Inuyasha he had the cash in his hands openly staring at the scene for a moment. She acted almost like she had no idea the cashier found her attractive. If it were Rin she'd use the situation to her advantage, but in order to do that you'd have to know when someone was interested. Something told him that things like that went over Kagome's head completely. He automatically decided that was just another one of the things he loved about her. She was so different than the other women he dated or even knew, so overly innocent yet ridiculously sexy at the same time.

He passed her the bottled water and she sat it on her lap, she turned to get the money from Inuyasha casually. The cashier was readily passing food through the window to please her, though she hadn't yet given him any sort of payment. She turned back around shocked to see the food waiting for her. "I think you need this first." She said politely.

He laughed nervously. "Yeah…my apologies," she seemed confused that he'd be saying sorry. She grabbed her small bag of food while taking the change.

"Don't worry about it but um…do I still have to go to the second window?" She asked and just like that the nervous laughing continued on his part.

"No sorry…I was supposed to just get the money you just…you seemed like you were in a hurry." She shook her head for a moment. "I mean I wanted to um…I wanted to get the food out quick to you." He said and she smiled whispering her thanks. She turned around to pass the food to Inuyasha. She didn't sport any knowing facial expressions, not even a sly smirk Rin sometimes had when she got her way because of her looks. It reminded him of Rin's story earlier and it pleased him to know that after all this time Rin had yet to get to her.

"Thank you…no I'm in no hurry, but it was a very nice gesture." She said and she waved him off before hitting the gas a little too hard. The car propelled forward past the second window, luckily no obstacles were in front so when she zoomed forward there was no true harm done. He still busted out of his love base daze in order to take a huge sigh of annoyance. "I'm really sorry…" she said again. "Do you want to drive…I know I'm annoying you. But if I drove for a bit longer I'd be able to get the hang of it."

He contemplated it letting his other thoughts disappear just like that. He was so hung up on thoughts about her at the moment, reasons why he could never be with anyone else. Reasons why he loved her so much, it just made him extremely protective and defensive like he didn't want anyone altering anything about her. And even though the opposite sex was obviously tying with no avail or hope to get her attention. He wasn't in the slightest upset or jealous. He was just thinking about how she alway seem to keep that innocent gleam in her eyes. The idea that smarts, kindness, and hard work were what prevailed in life. He didn't want her like the rest. And those feelings only intensified knowing that Rin had changed her outside, but she was still so remarkably beautiful on the inside. He realized that for the first time was what attracted him in a woman, not just her appearance.

Those thoughts clouded his mind at the moment, just by that single exchange with a cashier. The whole thing was ridiculous and he knew it, but it was one of those hang ups that came with being in love. "What…" she said after awhile. She had driven successfully out into the main road and was heading for the highway. She put a hand to her face wondering why he was just absentmindedly staring at her. "There's something on my face?" she asked while shifting to look at him.

"No, of course not." He mumbled and she narrowed her eyes at the weirdness of the situation. She kept focus on the road thinking about the look he gave her. It wasn't until she got to the light leading to the freeway did she realize something.

"Did you want to drive?" She asked again thinking maybe that's what had him on edge. He got yet again awoken from his trance and he turned around slightly. "Do you? Is that what's wrong or…"

"No…Kagome not at all go ahead. Get a hang of it." He joked and it made her smile. He loved seeing her smile, and if all he had to do was let her drive to see it then he was all for it. She sat forward and he watched as she merged onto the Highway. She drove smoothly to his surprise and after a moment of silence he was able to eat his food and slowly ready himself to sleep. He put a hand to the side of the passenger seat. "I'm going to go ahead and sleep now. Don't hesitate to wake me…you know if you need anything. If you get tired, if you need help." She nodded and turned to face him. She had a very reassuring grin on her gorgeous face, and it made him nod. He really wanted to kiss her at that moment, but he decided against it. Instead he moved the seat back and laid himself down. It didn't take long at all for him to fall asleep.

!

!

!

Rin POV

It was early in the afternoon and she was getting that edgy feeling again. She sometimes got it when she was extremely interested in someone, but now of course the feeling was about ten times intensified. She had to actually physically fight to keep it at bay. She told herself about twenty times she just could not and should not call Sesshomaru. She had already made the first call after their date. She already invited him over yesterday and tempted him with sex, now she had to give him time to yearn for her. But even with all her knowledge and know how, there she was pacing Kagome's kitchen with her phone in hand. She had already called Ayame telling her to come over, but still even if she was well enough, it would take at least two hours for her to drive over there. What was going to keep her from making a huge mistake before that?

She stared at the phone for a moment wanting to desperately make the call, but instead at the last minute she dialed up Kagome's number. Hopefully she could deter her from calling him for a bit longer. The phone rang only a couple times before Kagome answered in a whisper. Rin scrunched her eyebrows a bit but decided to jump right in. "Kagome what the hell…I've been calling you like crazy."

"Sshh Sshh…" She warned putting an actual finger to her lips. Inuyasha was lying back in his seat sleeping. His hands were resting behind her neck and he was faced completely forward. Even in his sleep he was sinfully handsome and sometimes when she turned to look down at him she stared for a bit too long. This time she easily focused her eyes back on the road. With Rin on the phone she couldn't exactly daydream.

"Why are you shushing me…are you crazy?"

"No…no…Inuyasha's sleeping. I don't want to wake him up." She whispered and it made Rin roll her eyes yet she was a bit intrigued. Why every time she called one of them the other was always sleeping? "Maybe I can just call you back…"

"No way…" Rin said quickly. "What are you doing? Are you guys at some hotel…oooh together, in the same bed?" Rin asked fascinated and it made Kagome's cheeks turn a dark red. "You were supposed to call and tell me if anything happened."

"No…" Kagome whispered harshly it made Inuyasha's body jolt a tad bit but ultimately he relaxed himself in the same position. "Sshh please Rin I don't want him over hearing, and no…we're driving. We still have a little ways to go, but unfortunately we're almost there." Kagome whispered and the joke made Rin smile a bit but then the full gravity of her words seeped in and she widened her eyes.

"YOU'RE DRIVING INUYASHA'S CAR!" She shouted and Kagome had to push the phone from her ear. Inuyasha twitched and turned over on his side. She was relieved he didn't wake but on the same token upset he turned away from her view. "Oh my gosh….Inuyasha doesn't let _anyone_ drive his cars! ANYONE!" Rin cooed for a moment and danced a bit in the kitchen. "I swear when you guys get back I'll be planning your wedding."

Although she was annoyed she let a smile show on her lips. "Yeah right…" she mumbled though the whole idea had her stomach all warm and tingly. "I bet he's let a lot of people drive before."

"Nope…no one…I mean no one." She interrupted and that just had her already tingling stomach stinging with happiness. "Did he suggest it or did you? Was he upset at all? I need details Kagome details…."

"I don't know Rin. He was tired from driving all night so I took the wheel. Come to think of it he was a bit upset…" she said while thinking over his reaction. "But it was mostly because I'm not the best driver. I mean I'm not bad but I'm out of practice. Literally not counting your Prius that I drove for all of five minutes…I haven't driven since I was sixteen."

"Wow …Kagome, Inuyasha really likes you. Like forever likes you…." Kagome's smile widened and Rin couldn't help but coo loudly again.

"Rin please…you'll wake him. He's been up all night." She whispered and Rin just rolled her eyes before taking a seat on a stool. "How's the apartment? Can you send me a picture?"

"Way ahead of you, if you'd answer your phone you'd see I cleaned the kitchen and took angle pictures like you asked and I also bought the plants." Kagome smiled at that feeling a bit reassured. Rin could hear her sigh of relief on the other line. She found the whole thing strange though, but that was Kagome. Her OCD had her doing the weirdest things. "Anywho the real reason I called was to tell you about Sesshomaru but I guess I can talk to you about that later."

"Yeah I think that would be smart. I don't want to wake up Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled and Rin sighed loudly over the phone.

"I'm trying to wait to sleep with him after our dinner date this weekend…but I wanna do it now." Rin admitted bluntly. Her frankness had Kagome's face turning red. "I need another angle. I mean I invited him here yesterday morning and he helped with the plants, but we didn't do it so…"

"Wait you invited him to the apartment?" Kagome asked incredulously. "Please Rin I'm begging you... don't have sex with Sesshomaru or anyone on the living room couch or my room…oh and the kitchen." Rin furrowed her eyebrows a little confused.

"What…you are so weird…no…no one's having sex in the kitchen." She laughed and Kagome chuckled herself. "No we just kissed…but maybe I should go check out his apartment. I don't know see how the other half lives." Rin mumbled getting an idea. "Hey do you know where Sesshomaru lives?"

"Uh…" Kagome thought about that for a moment. "I might have his address on some files in the loft study." Kagome mumbled while staring forward at the road. "Oh and I don't mean to offend you about the sex thing it's just that…."

"Yeah yeah…I know OCD blah blah…I'll call you back I just got an idea." Rin said and Kagome was about to interrupt when she heard the dial tone. She looked down at her phone in shock before letting it slip carefully in one of the cup holders.

!

!

!

25

She stared at herself in the mirror one more time before leaning in to touch up her eye makeup. She had on a miniature long sleeve baby doll dress that synched at the waist and flowed while flaring only to the top of her thighs. To combat the cold she wore stockings and knee length boots. It was officially spring but the weather wasn't entirely warm yet, it would take a couple more weeks to warm up. The dress was technically last season but it had this gorgeous reddish brass color to it that she found was lively enough for the spring. She had her hair in a wavy half up ponytail and she was staring once more in the mirror. The dress had been a contender for their date come Saturday but she had two others line up so she was willing to debut it now.

She took one last look at herself and headed out of the guestroom bathroom and down the hall. She grabbed a sharp yellow rather long envelope from the kitchen counter along with her purse and headed out of the apartment. She could feel this being an extremely bad idea but on same token when she got there at least she'd have an excuse. She'd just say Kagome wanted her to drop off this file. She ran over her words carefully in her head as she locked up and headed for the elevators.

She wondered how his apartment looked, was it like Inuyasha's? What if he didn't live in an apartment? What if he lived in a house of some sorts, she knew in a city this size there weren't really any houses anywhere close by. Only condos, she wondered if that's where he lived, in a massive size condo. Would it be clean? Was he even a clean person? Growing up she remembered him being very organize, Inuyasha was the slob. It made her smile when she thought about Kagome's reaction when she found that out. She allowed the elevators to open and walked in. She let her mind get consumed with thoughts of him, the excitement of seeing him again, she didn't wake up fully till the doors leading outside were held open for her.

She said her thankyous while rummaging through her purse for the convertible keys. She found them and took a deep breath. She walked forward unlocking the door and heading to the guest lot. As she strolled she placed the yellow envelope in front of her face reading the address on the front of it. She didn't know where that was, but she had a GPS on her phone. She knew he lived only about ten minutes away so she wouldn't be driving too far. The excitement over took her a bit and when she got to her car she very quickly scooted in and started it. She backed away for a moment only pausing to put the coordinates in her phone. She wasn't at all surprised that the distance was listed at around ten to fifteen minutes away.

She took one last look at herself in the review mirror and began her drive. The whole trip was just a straight route north. She passed his branch of Takashi Corporation around the five minute marker. It almost looked identical to Inuyasha's yet it seemed positioned differently and slightly bigger. It had her wondering, what if he was at work? What if he decided to run to the office? It wasn't an Inuyasha thing to do, but it sure was a Sesshomaru thing. He seemed devoted to his work, and even though he had a few weeks off she could fully see him going in for a few hours. If she drove all the way to his apartment and realized he wasn't there she'd be slightly embarrassed. Maybe she should call…then again that would just land her in the same predicament she was moments before. She could not be the first to call yet again.

She took another deep breath. "Get yourself together Rin…you have a story…" She mumbled and with that one thought going through her head she prevailed. She easily drove the rest of the way pulling up to a large glass building with personal roof top terraces lining each one of the penthouse suits. Her GPS said she was in the right area, her destination should be on her right, yet it seemed like she was at some fancy hotel. She allowed herself to park near the entrance, which comprised of just two lone glass double doors and two uniformed doormen. She checked the address on the envelope with the one on her GPS. She was at the right place it seemed like, she was about to check the name of the building when she heard rapping on her door.

She turned around to see one of the doormen trying to get her attention. She put her window down. "Hello ma'am…" he said and she lifted both her eyebrows. "You can't just park here. This is for residents to come in and out." She nodded realizing there weren't any other cars on this side of the street.

"Gotcha" she said with a nod and a pleasant smile. "I'm actually here visiting so…."

"Oh are you, do you need valet?" He asked and she widened her eyes in shock. She let her mouth repeat silently the words 'valet…' Wasn't it all just a bit too indulgent?

"Yeah…when in Rome right?" She said while unbuckling her seat belt and grabbing her things. She unlocked the door but to her surprise the man opened it for her. She seemed a bit stunned by the whole exchange. She steered out of the car and out onto the city sidewalk. There was a little canopy over head meeting the door and although she grew up in an extremely lavish lifestyle. Actually in the same neighborhood as the Takashi's she didn't over indulge in the aspect. She stood up looking around before heading for the entrance of the building. The doormen easily opened it for her and she smiled saying her thanks and walking in further. There were another set of doors and they opened easily as well. She looked around, the lobby was filled with golden furnishing, polished marbled floors, and tall gothic ceilings. She widened her eyes taking in everything. In the middle of the humongous lobby was a huge spiral staircase only reserved for old style mansions. She gulped setting her eyes on the front desk and away from the décor. She walked further making it to the receptionist in the front. Why did she feel like she was at some five star hotel than someone's condo?

The woman smiled forward at her and she did the same. "Hello ma'am how can I assist you today?"

"Hi…I think I'm in the wrong place. I'm here trying to drop something off." She put down the big manila envelope and the woman turned it over looking at the name. Realization shown immediately and she widened her eyes her face filling with color instantly. She was a tall brunette attractive enough but probably in her early thirties.

"Nope you're in the right place. I'll see to it that Mr. Takashi gets this…anything else I can do for you." Rin narrowed her eyes and rolled them for a moment. She wasn't sure if she should see this woman as a threat but she wasn't too impressed by her. When it came to Sesshomaru she had other gorgeous models to compete with, just because this woman worked in his building and looked to be about five eight didn't automatically intimidate her.

"I was hoping to give it to him personally. It's very important." She pulled the envelope from her and the woman seemed a bit surprised. She kept a very pleasant smile on her face though.

"Mr. Takashi doesn't like to be disturbed." She said.

"I know all about when he likes to be disturbed…I know him personally." She said and that had the woman pausing. She gave her a quick once over before stepping back and dialing down a short number towards the back. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru to answer and when he did Rin widened her eyes. She stepped forward wanting to hear.

"Hello Mr. Takashi it's the front desk." The woman said and she waited for him to show some approval. He did with a sarcastic "yes I know…you're buzzing me at the moment. Who else could it be?" Rin smiled and she knew in that instant this woman just had an infatuation and nothing more was going on. "There is a woman here for you she has an important file for you. She wants to come up, can I allow this."

"Is she on the list of people?" He asked knowingly. And the woman's face drained of color. "Did you ask?"

"She said it's very important." He sighed.

"Okay well at least ask her for her name. I'm busy."

The woman turned to face Rin and she thought of something to say. "Uh…Kagome…" She said quickly and the woman nodded relaying the information to Sesshomaru. She waited for his response hoping it wasn't excited or happy. Although with Sesshomaru that would be a stretch.

"No that's impossible." Sesshomaru stated. He had no emotion besides disbelief in his voice. "Describe her to me…"

"Excuse me…" The woman asked in doubt. Rin took the time to go around the booth and grab the phone from the woman. She seemed so shock at the notion she couldn't even use her tall built to fight back.

"You heard me…describe her…."

"Oh of course…" Rin said with a giggle. "She's tall, long black hair…." She made sure her voice was high and girly. It didn't for a second fool Sesshomaru; he of course had his doubts. Also the voice was extremely cartoonish and it just reminded him of yesterday. A slight grin played at his lips and he sat back in his seat.

"Of course...my apologies go ahead and send her up." He said and Rin made a face to the woman beside her. She had crossed her arms and didn't look anywhere near as pleased as she was seconds ago. And although she was happy at the outcome of her trick she was a bit jealous. Why would Sesshomaru just let her up all Willy nilly because she was Kagome. The notion frustrated her, what if he wasn't over her? She let the thought rise a bit while grabbing her things and walking forward towards the spiral stair case. She noticed right away an elevator to either side of it. Behind the stairs was a sign pointing towards where a restaurant, café, and theater were. What type of apartment complex was this? She followed the room number on the yellow envelope up to the top floor. He lived on a pent house suite, of course. As soon as she left the doors her stomach began twisting like it had moments ago and she recited her words from before.

"Rin you have it all planned out…Rin you have it all planned out." She froze next to his section of the hall. Each door was widely sectioned telling her the inside of each condo would be massive. She walked down the creamed walls getting to the dark wooden doors. She took a deep breath and repeated her words for a moment. She wondered when her nervousness would fade around him. She knew she wouldn't freeze up but her emotions would jump and leap excessively once he opened the door. She fixed herself for a moment readying herself to knock but before she could the door opened.

"Oh hello what a pleasant surprise Kagome. I would have thought you'd be halfway to your hometown with my brother." He said sarcastically and Rin widened her eyes. Lifting her eyebrows and letting emotion rip through her. Sesshomaru stood there. He had dark gray slacks on but not much else. No button down, no tie, no undershirt just his bare chest. His face was its usual strikingly gorgeous appearance yet he had amusement in his beautiful golden eyes. "Would you like to come in?" He asked stepping back and allowing her access.

She didn't say anything but he was used to that. He always allowed Rin about five minutes to get her emotions at bay when she saw him. That childhood crush she had on him never exactly went away and she still stood stunned whenever he first appeared. In the past he found the whole thing idiotic and annoying, now he found it extremely adorable, something that helped brand her. She walked in and he allowed his eyes to sweep over her.

She looked gorgeous in an overly innocent yet shockingly sexy way. She wore a replica of a child's dress. It was miniature on her, tightening at her waist before flaring at the top of her thighs. She had only a light black pair of stockings to combat the cold and heeled boots. She was gorgeous and he shouldn't have been nearly as shocked as he was at the moment. Whenever he saw her she looked amazing. She had a way with clothes, he understood that about her now. Her sense of style seemed to change but stay extremely shape fitting to her petite frame. Half of her hair was up away from her features but the other half lied down at the top of her shoulders to frame her face. She walked into his condo looking around and at no point did she make any move to engage him. She seemed stuck in the open room in itself.

In front of her was a wall made entirely of glass. She could see the whole city from it. The floor was a dark ebony wood and he had no type of homey rug of sorts or couches to give the place a warm vibe. Everything just stood cold, perfect and beautiful, just like him. A baby grand piano the same dark brown as the floors sat in the center. He had a few white columns that resembled some ancient Greek contraption. On the right was a dining area with a long wooden table and beautiful cushioned chairs. The only colors in the massive room were large paintings hung on the surrounding walls. She walked further in, his apartment looked like some high end art gallery, she wasn't sure if she was allowed to touch anything.

On the far right were a couple of stairs that went around the whole rounded room and led in to the rest of the apartment, but she was still stuck on this current room. She turned around a bit to get a further view and that's when she saw him staring at her. He looked amazingly handsome, his gorgeous physique was on display but it only stunned her for a moment. She was still stuck on the room. "You like the apartment?" He asked taking her in for a moment longer. She searched her mind for actual words to say.

"So…wow…. You um…you actually live here?" She asked and to her surprise he actually laughed a bit before moving forward. He didn't answer her question instead he walked forward and put two hands on her hips bringing her close. He leaned down capturing her lips immediately and she felt those emotions bubble up again and like always she kissed back but it was her vigor that always drove him insane. It made it so extremely hard to keep his own emotions at bay. He was usually fairly good at that but she always enacted something in him. He lifted her slightly bringing her closer and deepening the kiss. Just when his heart began pumping and his heat flared she rested a hand on his chest and pushed gently. That's how he knew she wanted him to stop and he reluctantly lowered her. He set her down trying to simmer his emotions but she seemed fine. She put a hand to her full lips then turned to walk further into his foyer. She could hear her heels clicking on the floors and echoing throughout the room. His apartment wasn't real…it didn't seem like anyone lived here. All they did was walk around, take a seat on some of his lone cornering regal burgundy chairs and talked about the pieces of art that surrounded it.

He let his eyes take in her frame; it didn't take him too long to realize what she was doing. He had two nights of her little game already. There would be no sex and although he should have been a bit more annoyed by the idea. He let his blood simmer and realized he was far more pleased she was here than anything else. "I hope the front didn't give you too much trouble." He said walking forward to meet her. "Sometimes they can be a bit incompetent. I don't use the lobby often."

She looked up at him. She had her eyes on a painting to the far right and she was steering towards his massive fire place sitting adjacent to his piano. "No they were fine…I mean the woman…." She admitted she let one of her gorgeously adorable smiles take over her face. He loved her grin. It just reminded him how much of a catch she was. So gorgeous yet in a very approachable light, not much like the other women he usually dated. She had personality and charisma, she wasn't stiff or tiresome, the way she did things and the passion in which she did it warmed him. "She could have been a lot nicer…I mean she acted like she owned you or something."

He smiled as she walked forward and put a hand on some of the exposed brick surrounding the fireplace. "Did she now?" He said and she could tell he was just humoring her. Sometimes he did that. "You should take my personal exit when you leave." She looked up and he could see the shock on her face. He loved when she seemed stunned or surprised by something her wide eyes would double in size making her look extremely youthful. It was one of the reasons he didn't mind too much when she froze in front of him.

"You have your own personal exit?" She asked a smile on her face. She tipped her head to the side almost as if she didn't believe it.

"Of course it's an elevator that leads to my own garage…I take my car in the morning and leave." He said and she nodded, almost as if nothing could surprise her now. All her emotions could genuinely be read on her perfect face but at times when she played those little games that she seemed so very fond of she hid them. And he realized as he watched her raise her eyes to the ceiling that either way he_ loved_ her expressions.

She had a purse hanging on her forearm and a long solid manila envelope pressed up against her breast. "Is that for me?" He asked looking down at it. Rin looked over at him then down at his view of the envelope.

"Oh yeah…" she mumbled walking forward. "Kagome told me to send this over to you." She watched his expression when mentioning her name but just like she realized earlier. Sesshomaru was on to her game. He always was and when he had told her to come right up through the speaker in the lobby he had known it was her. There was no shock no excitement. No emotion at all on his face but that was typical for him. He usually only showed cynicism but sometimes he did genuinely laugh or smile at her and it made her whole body warm up and filled her stomach with so much gleeful butterflies. Sometimes she could swear that he only reserved those genuine emotions for her.

He took the envelope and opened it looking inside. He didn't do much with it because he knew exactly what it was. It was a packet filled with files he had sent Kagome weeks prior when he got back from the trip. She had filled out most of it and faxed it to him to avoid mailing it back. He stared at the envelope then back at Rin. She was running her hands through the design work of the piano. She had literally went into Kagome's personal paper work looked for anything that had his address on it, found it and drove herself here. For what? He had absolutely no idea because he already knew she wasn't willing to have sex. Not yet anyway. She would continue to have him thinking about her relentlessly until he'd realize that when it came to her, sex was the last thing really on his mind. He wanted so much more than that and it scared him but in a good way. He couldn't believe such an immature game could really work so marvelously but he also understood that it only worked because he had decided to play along. "So that's what Kagome said huh…" He asked as she sat herself on the piano's stool.

He walked over to her leaning on it and watching her. She pressed a few of the keys playfully and he just smiled. "Did you check the return address Rin?" He asked and she looked up at him. "I'm the one who sent it to her…" He put a hand indicating that exactly and he was surprise to see a bright gorgeous grin take over her face. She wasn't even surprised or shocked just amused.

"Is that so…" she asked shocking him even more when all of a sudden she played a jolting upbeat tune on the piano. He looked down at her as she removed her hands from the keys. "I guess I accidently took the wrong file." She shrugged and began playing something else. It sounded like the theme song heard when first entering a carnival. She played it for a moment longer and then grew bored immediately.

"You play piano?" He asked and he didn't even try to hide his shock or how impressed he was at the notion.

She could tell just by the slight rise of his eyebrows. "Well I hope I do or I don't know what that just was." She said and he let one of his genuinely handsome grins illuminate his features before putting the file down. "So what are you doing…you know besides walking around your museum of a condo with no shirt on." She said looking down at his immaculate body. "I would have pegged you as a robe man…"

"Well you would have pegged right…" He said turning away from her. She rose from her seat and followed him. He had a little wet bar to her left and she could have sworn he'd go over there. Offer her a drink but instead he climbed up the two stairs and walked further into the apartment. She followed quickly wanting to look further around. As soon as she left she entered another large room. The glass windowed walls followed into the room but extended to the ceilings. The back wall had industrial brick showing that clashed with the contemporary but gorgeously. The floors were still that amazing ebony but the room was actually a living area. Though it wasn't very comforting, he still had paintings lining the walls. Some white sculptures off to the corner. A dark handmade beautiful burgundy rug on the ground with a leather deep brown couch set over top of it. She widened her eyes going towards it, and although he was heading upstairs to his room and he hoped she followed he hesitated for a moment.

"That's gorgeous…" she mumbled and he would of thought she meant one of the paintings or sculptures, maybe even the entertainment section that housed a massive size flat screen TV, but none of that got her attention. Instead she lowered herself on the ground and rubbed the rug. "Who's the designer…this is…it's beautiful."

He smiled walking into the room. He rarely used it, he spent most of his time in the office, kitchen, or his room. "You know what I'm not entirely sure. I had this place designed by an interior decorator. He found most of the pieces. I supplied the art…"

"Yeah and this had to be part of the art you supplied…I mean this rug…" She said and he couldn't hide his content much longer. A rug, that had her attention. Out of all the things around her, he wasn't sure if it was too early in their relationship to admit he adored her insufferably. "Its hand stitched isn't it?" She asked knowingly and he crouched down near her and instead of answering he put a hand to her chin making her emotions flare and all thought disappear. He lowered himself to kiss her and as soon as their lips touched there was that fire she always seem to sport. It made kissing her extremely enjoyable and he didn't really feel as if he needed much more. Not until she poured more passion in and all he could think about was getting her alone, naked. But he ended it before she could cause that kind of fire to ignite.

"Let's go upstairs." He whispered and like always her legs felt like jelly and she wanted to just grab hold of him and let him carry her where ever he wanted her to go, but she knew better. And ironically so did he. He knew she'd say no, but it never stopped him from asking.

"Yeah…" she whispered back and he raised an eyebrow showing actual shock which was extremely rare for him. "So you can show me a tour of the rest of your apartment." She said and he smiled a bit looking away.

"Of course…" He said rising up. She turned around and followed him. "This is the living room…over here." He said exiting the room to go towards the right. "Is part of the kitchen…it's a breakfast nook." She turned around seeing a circular wooden table with cream colored drapery on top. It housed two chairs on either side. Behind it he had a gorgeous wooden antique china cabinet with glass doors. Off to the side were two French doors leading further into the kitchen. "Over here further…" He said walking further down the spacious halls. He passed a door to his left which she could see was a very large half bathroom. He led her further into the kitchen revealing all its modern open contemporary glory. She just mouthed a wow and he could see she was impressed. "It was beautiful before I had it remodeled. You can only imagine the resell value." She turned to face him at that but he quickly turned away. All the walls surrounding the left were just glass showing the city. He had somewhat of an open entertainment center and another dining area. The whole room was just another place to show case art, and one of the most gorgeous pieces was the double staircase he had in the center of the room. "And this is the elevator. I was talking about it earlier…you didn't seem to believe me." He said showing her the door to his left.

She smiled and shook her head. "What is that…" she asked and he looked up realizing she meant the double staircase.

"This is a set of stairs…is this your first time ever laying eyes on one?" He asked sarcastically and Rin laughed immediately making his own cynical grin turn just a bit genuine. "Do you want to go up?"

"Uh of course how could I pass off an offer like that? It'll make me feel like a princess." She joked and although growing up all the houses in her neighborhood had double staircases she was still struck blind at the fact that this one was in a pent house suite. It had her feeling all kinds of giddy. She walked forward following behind him but as soon as she began the climb she realized there was some sort of tunnel behind the staircase. "Okay wait…what's down here?" She asked and he turned to look at her. She back tracked and walked in between the two stairs.

"Oh that's sort of my little recreational center." He said and she nodded a bit excited to see just exactly what Sesshomaru did in his leisure time. In Inuyasha's recreational room he had arcade games, video games, a pool table and a comic book collection. She wondered if Sesshomaru had the same thing, what if there was a whole other side to him she didn't know about. The idea had her blissfully happy inside and when she entered the dark circular shaped room she felt the walls for a light switch. Fortunately for her the lights turned on moments later and she smiled in content as she looked around. The room was a bright white and all around it were paintings. He had some sculptures but for the most part paintings. She gulped looking around taking in the room. It literally looked like an art gallery she let her eyes wonder for a moment before looking over at him.

He was watching her wanting to read her expression. "You're an artist?" she asked in shock and he smiled a bit.

"No not really…" He said but she knew he was being a bit modest. In the center of the room was a blank white canvas. The paint near it and used white brushes. It made sense automatically, that's why he wasn't wearing a shirt…he was about to paint and she interrupted him. Her heart began beating excessively. Why did she feel like such an immature hoax at the moment? She had never once asked him about his interest not once, she just flaunted around thinking about herself and plans she had for their future. She prided herself on knowing everything about him, but this was a huge deal and she knew absolutely nothing. She had no idea not even the slightest.

"No…you're like really good." She said looking around the room at the pictures. "I had no idea that all those paintings…those were you…you're like…you should do that for real. For a job." She said nodding and he let his breath halt a bit at her reaction but he tried not to show the emotion that went through him at the moment.

"There not all mine. Some of them are professionals." He said walking further in. "Just a few are mine…they're not a big deal though." He told her as she walked straight ahead and stared at a picture. It wasn't just a mass of color like some paintings were. He actually painted, and here he had just a lone tree seen from the inside of a glass. She could see the ridges of the glass and the tree with the sun shining ahead of it.

"This one is like when we're back home…" She said pointing towards it. "And we're in the kitchen…looking at the side yard." She said implying the window in the Takashi home. He raised both his eyebrows in shock because that was exactly what it was. "You're so good…it's scary…I mean I wish I was good at something like this…really."

He stared at her as she looked around at each picture. Sometimes she put her hand to it, she seemed so genuinely taken aback by each photo. He mostly painted just places in memory, they weren't anything he thought to be incredible, but she did. "Yeah well most of them are like that…there just places." He said quickly but she didn't seem to care. She just took everything in incredulously.

"What else…" she asked after awhile. "What else do you like to do?" she asked and there he was shocked yet again for the third time. No one ever took him by surprise so many times. Especially not a woman and not the type of superficial ones he sometimes courted. Why would she waste her time wanting to know anything about him?

"Um…not too much…" He lied and she turned giving him a knowing look. He didn't like talking about himself. He had no idea why he defended himself that way, but that was how it had always been. Though he had this strange feeling that with Rin all his defenses would come crashing down. He shrugged. "Real estate…" He admitted. "I like buying homes and renovating." She smiled gorgeously up at him. "Then selling it again…"

"Really…" He nodded.

"It's a buyer's market." He clarified and she thought about that for a moment. He could see the genuine thought going through her head and he walked closer to her. "Tell me your interest?" He asked and she stared forward at a painting of what looked like sand. Not the beach, not a hand print or foot print in the sand, just sand. And the way he painted the mineral and the texture indicated what it was; he didn't want to enact any sort of feelings in the people who saw his paintings, nothing but maybe familiarity or memories.

"I uh… nothing…I'm not especially talented like you." She said touching the sand almost as if she could feel it.

"Yeah but you can play the piano." He confirmed and although he wanted to so desperately put his arms around her instead he stood behind her and looked up. After a moment of staring at one of his simple paintings he put a hand to her shoulders.

"Only because my mom forced me to take lessons, I'm not overly talented at it. I uh…" she shook her head. "I design clothes." She admitted and he hesitated at the announcement. He wanted to soak up everything she said even though he had this overwhelming feeling to kiss down her neck, but he held it in. "I'm a designer…I guess…sort of when I want to be."

"Really?" He asked and she nodded. "Can you sew?"

She nodded again. Why did all of a sudden she feel so inadequate. Here she was looking at these amazing paintings he constructed and she could just shallowly create clothes. "My mom's a fashion designer she's really well known. But you already knew that…" She said and he was a bit disappointed in himself that he didn't. "Anyway she lets me design some stuff from time to time. I uh do ball gowns…I designed Kagome's at the dinner…" she said but she didn't expect the announcement to enact anything in him. She turned around to face him and she was shock at the way he froze in his spot just thinking. She just smiled "hey can you paint something for me…" She said with a large grin.

"Can you design something for me…?" He asked immediately and her grin faltered a bit. He stared down at her for a moment. He didn't know exactly what to say, he wanted to be able to tell her; her talent was an amazing one, but he wasn't good at voicing things like that. All he could do was stare at her and wish he could say the words. He could very easily remember Kagome's dress at the dinner and the idea that she was the one behind it, how could she not think herself amazingly talented?

"What do you want…a suit?" she asked jokingly and he smiled a little walking forward to kiss her. He wanted to say so much more but he couldn't let the words out. Instead he bowed down lifted her chin and pushed his lips down on hers. She raised her hands on his chest and glided them down his abdomen. He realized something immediately as he kissed her, as that strange passion she always seeped in came through. He stood straight forward. She seemed disoriented when he stopped and she just looked up at him. "Hey what's wrong…" she whispered she let her hands glide delicately passed contours of his abdomen and he looked down at her. If he was a few years younger, dumber, and he had this feeling for a woman, he would have very quickly bowed himself out. Been confused and perplexed as to what it meant but now he understood it a bit better and he wasn't too afraid of his reaction. He was a bit more frightened of hers.

"Nothing…" he said grabbing a hold of her hands and lowering them. "Let me show you around the rest of the place." He said and she furrowed her eyebrows. He walked quickly out of his own gallery and out into the room with the double staircase. He walked forward climbing up and she followed her eyes sweeping around the area. She had a better understanding of some of the art hanging. She could tell immediately which were his. Some were extremely abstract with double meanings and messages only the artist truly knew. And his were simple, they made her yearn for different times, back home, and sunny days. It was a huge surprise…he seemed so complex to her, like she needed every trick in the book to get a hold of him, but now for the first time she was realizing that she might have been a bit mistaken. They entered a large wide hallway with amazing views of the city on the left side. "This is the terrace…" He said quickly and she stared at the glass doors that led outside. He passed it going for another set of glass double doors, "this is my study…" she could make out the computer and paper work. "A few empty bedrooms, a bathroom, and the master…." He opened one of the doors. "And I think earlier you asked me what some of my other hobbies were?" He said and she nodded.

She walked forward before he could even open the door fully. She was so eager to see what more he could be interested in. The whole exchange did something that few things did and that warmed him inside and out. And he watched as she pushed open the door to his massive master suite. It was huge with its own balcony, a two faced fireplace, its own living room. She looked around. It was huge but it wasn't much what she expected when it came to his interest. It matched the rest of the house overly pristine, a bit cold besides the paintings that she was now realizing was one of the only hospitable things he had. "Okay…" she said turning around a slight smile on her face. He closed the door behind them. "It's huge…all you need is a kitchen in here and you'll be set." She grinned and he smiled back at her. "But…where's the…what did you mean earlier…your hobbies?" She asked and he crossed the room towards her. She didn't think much of it till he hoisted her from the ground so quickly she could have sworn her heart burst. She let out a quick yelp and it made him smile as he brought her in for yet another kiss. It was so overly sweet, nowhere like the ones she usually experienced with him. It took her by surprise and she didn't mind giving in a bit and putting her arms around his neck. He kissed her feverishly and when he was done he placed her on his humongous bed.

She had a slight smile on her lips as she looked up at him. "It would probably be bedding beautiful women." He whispered going down to kiss her neck. He didn't see but her smile faltered right after he said that. She let him kiss up her neck and when he went back to her lips she pushed him upwards.

"And you think that's something I'd want to hear. One of your hobbies is sleeping with random women. That'll just get my pants right off." She whispered sitting up and he backed up realizing right away what she meant. She moved past him. "I should go…" she whispered and he searched his mind for something to say but he couldn't. It was just like earlier it wasn't in his nature to voice comforting things and he stared.

"I'll still be picking you up Saturday?" He reassured and she just nodded fixing perfection and going for the door. "Rin…" He said quickly and she hesitated for a moment. He wasn't ready for her to just leave but he didn't really know how to make her stay. He had so much swarming emotions. The way he felt was brand new, he didn't even know where to begin. "You could um…you could be the only one." He said and she narrowed her eyes not understanding what he meant. "I know what I said earlier, but" he shook his head. "I want you to know that."

"Know what…" she asked turning with her arms crossed. He stared at her and he decided to just come out with it. It was a thought he had a while ago. It wasn't about her per se. It was about him, about his life up to now. He had plans when it came to settling down and he decided that things like 'the one' or 'love' were just commercial sayings used to get gullible women in for the next romantic comedy hitting theaters. They didn't imply to his life not at all. He just knew he was getting older and if he could find her, a woman that met his match, his interest. If he could find someone he liked then that would be fine, he never in a million years thought he'd be feeling the way he was feeling at the moment. He didn't think he'd ever smile so much, be as happy to fall prey to some immature game. He just…he thought about her relentlessly. Was she the one? Was that what went through him earlier, was she always 'the one' and today just confirmed it.

"You know…with you. I wouldn't need anybody else. Ever…" He stated bluntly. He didn't have any passion in his voice. He wasn't standing there with his arms wide opened like in the movies. He wasn't begging for her forgiveness or asking her to stay. He was just very simply stating a fact. Stating how he felt and because he was a very factual person who never played around when it came to what he wanted he knew how to voice that he wanted her. "But I'll see you on Saturday for dinner." He confirmed.

She stared at him as he turned away from that side of his room. He was going near an antique armoire to his right. Wanting to put a shirt on, she stared for a moment longer before uncrossing her arms and putting a hand to the back of her dress. She unzipped it easily and climbed out of it. He noticed the moving but he didn't turn, he sensed her and he wasn't sure what she was dong but he wasn't going to force her to stay. He had such mixed feelings, on one hand he wanted her to stay, he didn't want her to ever just go, but on the other hand he needed her to leave. So next time, probably Saturday he could get his emotions at bay and tell her surely and logically what he wanted. How he felt about her and exactly what he needed out of their relationship. He felt her walk up behind him and before he could turn she put two arms around his form. He tensed a bit confused by the notion.

"Okay…" she said backing up. He was about to say something himself but when he saw her his mind just went blank. She was completely nude and his eyes just took in her perfect form before turning to face her in shock. "Go ahead show me your hobby…." She said with a slight smile and he smiled himself. One of those shockingly handsome genuine grins he never had in abundance until he met her.

"Which one" He asked as she headed towards the bed, "the painting or the…" He raised two of those gorgeous black eyebrows and she felt herself melt.

"The one where after it's all done I'm the _last _one ever you'll do it with." She whispered bluntly and although the phrase would falter most men it made him extremely…content, pleased, comfortable. It made him excessively happy... He walked forward and she raised both her arms for him as he brought himself down to meet her lips. She had those extremely crazy butterflies, the ones that seemed to always come when she saw him, but they were intensified and after they died down fear took their place. She was scared. It was a strange feeling to have and she finally felt for the first time what Kagome must have been going through. He brought himself down to kiss her neck and her collarbone, she felt shivers go down her neck as his teeth scraped against her flesh.

He hadn't paid any attention to her lower half but she was already so insufferably wet. What was it about him that her emotions so extremely berserk. She couldn't believe she was doing this and at times in the past when she day dreamed about this moment. She'd get that fear again and it landed at the pit of her stomach turning scolding hot and spreading down to her core. Well that same fear was back again but about ten times worse. The words that he said leading up to the moment were spinning around in her mind. She could not for a second believe he said that. And the way he said it…the happiness mixed in with her other feelings. She felt him put a hard nipple into his mouth and she moaned loudly. He scraped against the sensitive skin making her arms tighten around his neck. He brought himself up to kiss her lips again and she arched forward showing her eagerness to be kissed by him. It had him smiling as he lifted her easily to the top of his bed.

His hands roamed down her body as he kissed her. She returned each one of his plunges so vigorously and when his fingers found the entrance of her junction. Her lips parted widely and her eyes tightened shut. He let his fingers enter and play with her folds. She was so unbelievably wet and ready so soon. He moved his fingers faster making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her chest arch upwards. The look of her drove him crazy and he lowered himself to take another nipple in his mouth and the feeling coupled with his fingers pulsating through her junction had her moaning loudly.

He kept his motions in her junction as he brought himself to kiss her once more. He was obsessed with the passion she relentlessly poured into every kiss and as she deepened it this time he felt her bite down on his lip. The feeling drove him insane but he held onto his sane side. Her hands went to his pants and as he felt her hips buck he released her unbuttoning his pants for her. He let his lips trail down her chin and he only left contact with her skin when he needed to pull his pants down completely. At the loss of warmth she opened her eyes but when he brought himself down he put two hands at the top of her inner thigh. She didn't know quite what to expect until he lifted her to meet him. Her body heaved upwards her mouth parted in complete utter shock but the shivers and tingles that ruptured through her spine had her lying down paralyzed. A huge wrath of hot heated liquid filled her completely. He hadn't even begun thrusting but he filled her up completely and when he began the movement the physical feeling that ruptured through her had her sitting up in bed. He took the position as an opportunity to lean her against the head board. It gave him the leverage he needed to begin thrusting against her petite form, and the way she clanged against his shoulders told him he had permission to continue. He let his hands grip the meat of her seat and he plunged into her hard and fast. And with each thrust her arms gripped him tighter and a little part of him lost it a bit more. He quickened the movement and although he could feel himself lose control she tensed in his arms and it was the first indication that she was about to erupt. The next was the tightening around him, and the burst of heat that passed through him. She fell limp in his arms and he sat up feeling her chest pulsate against his. He put a hand to the small of her back, he meant the gesture to be loving and caring but of course it wasn't. He wanted to be able to lie back and take her in completely. Just lie there and stroke her until maybe she fell asleep but that wasn't something he could do. So instead he allowed her to lie in his arms for only a moment before putting his hands on her hips and releasing himself from within her. He went for his pants off to the side pulling them towards him and pushing them up. He climbed off the bed. He turned to look at her. He found her lying naked form beautiful and he wished he could be immersed in it, but the idea was something he'd have to ease into. He could tell she wasn't sleeping but she might as well been dead to the world, and although he was one hundred percent sure he cared about her a lot. He just wasn't the type who lied in bed afterwards. He wasn't good for things like that, but he hoped it was enough that for the first time he wanted to be.

!

!

!

INU POV

He shifted a bit in his spot. There was a slight jolt in the smooth ride and he would have just felt it and moved a little back. Try to get comfortable again and fall back asleep but when he realized where he was. His eyes widened and he sat up quickly. To his surprise they weren't in some huge fiery wreck. Still on the highway driving. He released a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his thick hair. He turned around seeing Kagome. She was casually driving, she had taken her hair out of the bun and it carelessly ran down her shoulders. He smiled a bit and at his glance she turned around. Whatever smile he gave, hers was ten times wider. "Hi sleepy head…" she said "We're almost there." She stated and he looked past her gorgeous face. He wouldn't mind at all if he could wake up to that face every morning.

He looked forward at the GPS, they had around three hours left. "Really…" he said in his standard sarcastic tone. She just nodded. He put a hand over his face. "How long was I out for?" He asked. It was finally late afternoon. He went to sleep around probably seven or eight in the morning. "Are you ready to give me the wheel?" He asked bluntly and he glimpsed at her. She still had that pleased smile on her face. She didn't show it but she was too happy that he was awake. She just nodded and there wasn't any hesitance in it. "Okay…you're not hungry or anything?" He asked knowing she wouldn't eat anyway.

"Nope I'm fine…"

"Okay go ahead and pull over off to the left, be careful." He warned and she nodded slowing down the jeep gently and merging to the side of the freeway. "Good job…" he said and it just made her smile. She stopped the car and put it on park going for her seatbelt. He did the same climbing out of the jeep and heading towards her. When she crossed near him he grabbed hold of her arm holding it slightly. He didn't move in to kiss her not to embrace her he just held on to her arm and stared at her. "Thanks for not killing us." He joked and although her face drained of color at the exchange she manage to give a smile.

He let her go going for the driver's side and taking his seat. He waited for her to take hers and after she strapped herself in he leaned to the side. When she sat center she already knew what he wanted to do and she wasted no time at all to meet his lips. And like always her emotions flew out relentlessly and she couldn't control the butterflies that fluttered. He put a gentle hand on the frame of her face and when he released her he just stared at her for a moment. It always made her feel like she was the only girl on the planet. He turned forward strapping up and effortlessly merging back onto the highway.

She didn't admit anything but this part of the highway was extremely familiar. She hugged herself like always and watched the signs of her childhood. Her town was coming up. The GPS said around three hours to the city but they were only about thirty minutes from her family's store. The signs along the freeway counted off the miles till there would be a rest stop. That would be their cue to exit. She turned to face his perfect profile. She smiled at his casual disposition. She wondered how he'd feel in the next few minutes or so when he finally met her family. Her stomach twisted and she felt doubt go through her. Things were going too well at the moment, she could see them ending at the entrance to her town. He turned slightly sensing her glimpsing. "What…" He asked wondering why she was just openly staring.

She realized what she was doing and took a deep breath and grinned. "Nothing…" she shook her head a bit and he just smiled making him painfully handsome. He put a hand to her exposed thigh. Those butterflies swarmed again but she got tingles and that hot feeling at the pit of her stomach. He rubbed up stopping before he could reach her core. She felt the sparks going off but she didn't stop him for the first time. She actually invited the feelings and as he rubbed further up she felt her body tense and she looked out her window closing her eyes and allowing him to actually touch her junction. His hands dipped in and when they did he didn't lower them. He let his fingers slip in and she jolted up. It just made him smile slightly. He rubbed at her core for a moment longer keeping a steady eye on her and the biting of her lip, the whole thing got him heated and to keep from pulling over and just taking her he stared forward. When she whimpered a bit his smile returned again.

Her body was scorching and she felt this strange feeling. Her toes curling and the hairs on the back of her neck rising. It was such a new feeling but she felt almost like she could burst but before the erruption he released her completely. He slipped out of her placing both hands on the steering wheel and staring forward. She panted slightly and he turned to look at her. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked suddenly and she glimpsed over at him. He had one of his playful grins but behind that was something completely different, and she had absolutely no idea what it was, but it made knots in her belly. "Can you lean over here…" he said and she narrowed her eyes.

She had one of those wild looks on her face that turned him on to no ends. The passion in her dark blue eyes, the parted lips…he could feel a slight nagging somewhere south. She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forward near him. She smiled slightly waiting for his next instruction but there was none. He just leaned down and kissed her simply and turned back around. "Is that all…." She asked a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah but stay here…" He said and she moved herself to lean comfortably on his shoulder.

!

!

!

25

She only moved away from him when she saw the path off the highway he needed to take. Of course he had no idea he'd have to take it. "Can you exit to your left?" she asked him. She put a hand to her hair tossing it on one shoulder. He looked down at her a bit confused. The left was an exit to a gas station and at the moment they were pretty good on gas. Also the path leading to it was dusty and rough. He didn't want to subject his jeep to anymore bumpy terrain.

"What, you need to use the bathroom?" He asked and he looked up at the sign. It was odd looking and read; _"Back trail into the City of Shikon Valley"_ and pointed to the left. Near it was another sign reading _"Higurashi shrine…"_ He raised both eyebrows. "Look that shrine has your last name." He said with a slight grin. He didn't look down at her though. "I'm sure there's another exit coming up…can you hold it."

"I don't need to use the bathroom." She said and he peered over at her as she stared along the never changing road. Everything looked the same. The signs leading into the town, the road coming up that ultimately led her down to it. "And um…" she felt her stomach begin twisting and turning making her sit up a bit. She felt like fixing herself. She sat forward pulling out the mirror to examine her face. Everything seemed in order, she looked fine. That still didn't stop her nerves though. "That uh shrine…it's um…it doesn't have the same last name as mine. It _is_ my last name." She said quickly. He seemed perplexed by the sentiment. "It's my family's shop…" She admitted and realization hit him hard. He widened his eyes and she just nodded. "My father's shrine…"

"Oh shit…yeah um…I'll make the stop." He said. He slowed the car down and put his blinker on. She sat straight up in her seat combing her fingers through her hair. What would her mom say when she saw her? Should she even invite Inuyasha in or introduce him later? She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she wanted for the first time her mother's approval and she didn't want Inuyasha to steal that from her. As soon as they saw him they'd forget all about her. He slowly drove off into a dusty old trail. He shook his head in frustration as he did. He didn't voice anything but the car would need a good cleaning and maybe a waxing. In front of them was a large wooden cabin of sorts. It had no name on it just a sign next to it that read _"Higurashi Shrine home of the Shikon Valley trail." _He had no idea what that meant, but there were about four gas pumps to the left and a huge clearing in the woods that he guessed was the road the sign referred to.

There were no cars parked outside of the building except a small black old pick up. He parked near it and turned off the car. Kagome had her head in her knap sack. He had no idea what she was doing till she moved a compact mirror upwards and he could see her reapplying eye makeup. He furrowed his eyebrows. Didn't seem like something she'd do. It definitely wasn't something she _needed_. "So this trail into the city…" He said wanting to make conversation. "Your family owns it…oh and this um…shrine?" He asked.

She looked up at him, she was all done and her blue eyes shined gorgeously. She shook her head. "No…not at all. The trail is what travelers use if there's traffic on the high way. They can get to the city quicker. It's parallel with my home town." He nodded a bit staring forward. He wondered if she wanted to stop by here to maybe say hi to her family first.

"So how long does it take to get there?" He asked and she parted her full lips slightly like she wanted to say something. But there it was again. That feeling that she was hiding something. She took a moment to think about how she could phrase the words correctly.

"Uh…we're sort of here already." She admitted and he gave her a strange look. He seemed as if he wanted to rebut that so she cut in quickly. "Okay let me explain. I live in a town called Jewel….it's actually named Shikon Jewel. It's behind my family's shop. It's hidden away through the trees and it's a bit away from the Shikon Valley Trail." She clarified. "And um…my family is the only one in the whole town that sells goods to outsiders. My grandfather sells knick knacks from different countries…it's like one of his hobbies….oh and we sell gas." She said and Inuyasha just stared forward wondering why none of this was told to him sooner. Not that he would have changed his mind, he kept telling himself that. He'd never do that, and when she paused in the middle of her story he turned to glimpse at her. She was giving him an unsure look and he smiled to reassure her. It gave her exactly what she needed to continue on. "And um in the back of the shrine we sell like cattle food and stuff like that for people in town. So here just behind the shrine is actually the entrance to the town…you'll see. I just have to pop in first and say hello."

She took a deep breath and unbuckled her seatbelt. She unlocked the car door and jumped down. She acted as if he couldn't see her once she left because right beside the jeep she began pacing back and forth and wagging her hands about. She fixed herself lowering her dress and running a hand through her hair. He didn't think much of it…well he tried not to. It wasn't until she began to recite something to herself did he put his window down. "You can do this…you can do this…what are you nervous about it's just your family…."

"Kagome…" he said interrupting her, but she was in her own world. She just kept reciting the words over and over again. "Kagome…" He said again but still nothing. He unbuckled his belt and climbed out of his jeep. "Hey…" he said walking over to her. He found the whole exchange strange as hell but it didn't default the way he felt about her not in the slightest. He put a hand on her shoulders… "You're acting crazy…" He bluntly said and she widened her eyes.

She let what he said sink in and she smiled a little. It was a fake nervous grin used to make him feel at ease. "Yeah you're right…" She said with a nod. "What do I care what they think." She said and he wasn't sure at all about what she was talking about but he nodded. "We should just…we should go back home."

He widened his eyes at the notion. "You're joking right?" He asked but he could tell she wasn't. What the hell was up with her family that she was this rattled about seeing them. She laughed nervously.

"Of course…just a joke. That would be absurd...we drove like forever." She lied and he couldn't help but chuckle himself knowing she was lying. She just looked so damn adorable doing it.

"Okay then." He put a hand to her chin. "Get it together…" She nodded and turned around. He followed behind her as she walked towards the cabin's doors. She was still whispering something to herself and he smiled again shaking his head. She was about to go through the doors when they opened by themselves. She backed up immediately and he had to steady her at the shoulder so she wouldn't fall. She was so extremely jumpy. A man around their age, if not a bit younger, came out. He was excessively tall about Inuyasha's height and was holding a large box in his hands. When he saw Kagome his eyes widened.

"So sorry ma'am." He said quickly looking her over. His skin was tanned and his hair a deep brown. Extremely thick and wavy, his eyes were round, actually there was a familiarity in the roundness of his eyes and the waviness of his hair, but that was where any sort of resemblance ended. The man put the crate down and walked back partially into the cabin. "We have outsiders…" He called in quickly and he smiled Kagome's way once more before exchanging a look with Inuyasha. He picked up the box once more and headed to the side of the building. Kagome stared after him in a daze. She actually walked off to the side wanting to follow. Inuyasha grabbed her arm pulling her towards him. Her rounded eyes were still on the departing man's figure.

"Kagome…" he said and she shifted a bit to rest her eyes on him. She seemed alarmed and he wondered what it was about the guy that had her so on edge. He felt jealous all of a sudden. It was a feeling he didn't have often and he hated it. "What's the deal…?" He asked. So the guy was slightly attractive…he was nothing to gawk at, he told himself that just to ease his worry. But all Kagome did was put a shocked hand to her lips

"That's…that…that was my brother." She stuttered and he widened his eyes. "He's so grown up..." she stuttered putting a hand down to show how small he was when she left. "He's like a...he's a man...oh my gosh...I can't do this…" She said turning back around but he didn't release her from his grasp. "My own brother doesn't recognize me…he called me an outsider." She said and he just narrowed his eyes not knowing what that meant. She took a deep breath and put a hand to her temple. "What if no one recognizes me…?"

"Then you'll just tell them who you are."

"Would you recognize me?" She asked suddenly out of nowhere.

"What…" he didn't understand the question. She was looking away from him down towards her hands. She stepped forward and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Sometimes she did that when something was on her mind. When she was overwhelmed with emotion, she'd adjust his clothes to try and ease her racing emotions.

"You know if I was dressed the way I did before and I left your office for say…around six years. If I came back like this." She said implying her clothes. "Would you recognize me?"

He thought that over for a moment. "Wait Kagome you haven't seen your family in six years?" He looked away thinking that through. "And I thought I was bad." She turned away from him and he realized immediately he had upset her. He went forward grabbing her by the shoulders. She didn't draw back though. He liked that about her, even when she was upset she never recoiled from his support. "I mean…I don't mean…I meant I wouldn't care." He said and she tensed not understanding. "I wouldn't care if you looked completely different…just tell me who you are. Tell them who you are. Who cares?" he said and she thought that through for a moment. He didn't know what else to say to ease her. He couldn't really tell her anything either, he didn't know her family.

She turned around looking away from him. "Yeah you're right." She said though she didn't seem very sure. She walked forward towards the cabin's doors. She put a hand to the door handle, but didn't pull it open. She hesitated for a moment then put her hand to the door again. He narrowed his eyes, she was acting odder than usual and that was saying something. She put a hand to the handle a third time and before she could continue to lift and drop her hands he moved forward putting a hand over hers. He opened the door and gently shoved her forward. She seemed extremely surprised by the occurrence but she didn't dwell on it. She had so many other emotions speeding through her body when she entered her family's store.

The first thing that hit her was how little it had changed. In the front of the store was a small concession area with typical junk foods racked around it. It was the only thing that provided any resonance of a convenience store. The rest of the cabin looked just like a nicely kept gift shop. There were little countries of origin on the walls and under it were kiosks of little ornaments. He walked behind her looking around, he felt like he just entered the twilight zone. The inside did not match the outside at all, it was polished immaculate and extremely cheesy. He did a slow spin taking in all the colors and knick knacks. He turned forward seeing a long wooden counter posing as the front desk. It had an old fashion cash register to the side, but no one stood at the front surveying them.

He continued his expectation before shifting his eyes on Kagome. She was lifting a hand stitched doll to her right. It was some sort of voodoo contraption from an exotic country. She played with the stitching then headed for some holiday made ornaments. He followed behind her, he couldn't read her facial expression, but he could tell from her figure how tense she was. She was holding herself tightly as she walked around, purposefully walking off to the side away from the front. She'd casually pick up a scroll or a greeting card then place it back. She had moved on to a series of globes. She spun a few of them for a moment. He was about to move in and speak to her when a large door in the back of the cabin opened. She only had to see it move momentarily before turning to face him completely. She looked scared like she didn't want whoever it was to see her.

He stared past her as an older man probably around his late sixties early seventies walked out of the room. He walked over to the front for a moment working something at the register. He had a wooden cane on his left hand and as he walked he used it as a slight crutch every few steps. He hadn't noticed them yet. He was holding something in his hands and seemed more consumed with getting to the register. He let his eyes take in the older man then he looked back down at Kagome who was tense facing his direction trying to hide herself from view. He wanted to easily end this, lift her up and force her to face whoever it was at the front of the store, but she interrupted his train of thought when she began yanking on his sweater to get his attention. He looked down at her perfect face. her eyebrows were creased in worry.

"Who is it…?" She asked and he glanced up again. The man was counting money and sorting it out on the rectangular desk. Inuyasha glanced back down at her.

"Um…I don't know a man. He has a cane." She widened her eyes realization going through them. She walked forward towards him then turned to see her grandfather. He looked exactly the same. Six years being away hadn't aged him more or weakened him. He was counting money and sorting out change. She turned away quickly going forward wanting to pass Inuyasha, but he blocked her access. "Kagome…come on." He said wanting her to finally face this. She took a deep breath and he put two hands on her shoulders. "Go ahead…" She turned around slowly and he allowed her to walk forward for a moment.

She was about to make it to the booth when her grandfather looked up. As soon as he spotted her he knew exactly who she was. It was something completely lost on Kagome though because she turned around quickly and pretended to be interested in an on old set of animal figurines. The older man stood up from his seat wanting to get a better look. His heart was beating quickly but no exact thoughts went through his head. He was just extremely shocked. He went over to her as Inuyasha walked forward to just survey the interaction.

"You like the figurines?" He asked her and his voice shocked her. She jumped immediately and bit down on her lip trying not to make facial expressions. "They're all hand crafted…" he said lifting up an elephant. Kagome just nodded taking in his familiar voice. She was about to turn around and let herself be known. She wasn't too afraid of seeing her grandfather. Hearing him actually made her miss him even more. The only true fear she had was seeing her mother again. She wasn't sure she was ready for that just yet. She turned to face him wanting to say her hellos but her grandfather had his eyes on Inuyasha.

She followed his glance and although he had been talking to her he easily moved over to Inuyasha. "Hello there..." He announced and it made Inuyasha put a hand to his chest. He was standing handsomely with his hands in his pockets just waiting for Kagome to introduce him. He was so nice in that way, but still she was a bit upset, a little envious that he could steal her thunder. She had day dreamed of this day for the past six years and he was sort of ruining it. She put a fake smile on her face as her grandfather walked the few paces over to him and shook his hands. "Mr. Takashi…right, I have to say I'm shocked." Inuyasha seemed to be the only one surprised by the exchange. He put a hand out shaking it and Kagome played around with a giraffe figurine trying to keep her true emotions at bay. "It's an honor having you here in my son in laws store, if he were alive today he'd be more than pleased at your appearance."

Inuyasha threw him one of those handsome Takashi smiles. "No…I don't believe so. You must have the wrong Takashi." He said and the older man back tracked towards Kagome. He put a hand to her waist taking the figurine out of her hands. She seemed shocked by the notion but she looked up.

"Nonsense you know what they say about the Takashi men." He said and Inuyasha let his eyes wonder for a moment not knowing the saying at all. "This is one of my granddaughters." He announced and Inuyasha could see the shock on Kagome's face at knowing that her grandfather already knew from the start who she was. He seemed so extremely proud to present her to him, but it never mattered how she looked like in the past. Her grandfather didn't let shallow things like that dictate his opinion of people. He was proud to showcase her to a Takashi not because of how she looked, but because of how smart he knew she was. "She actually works for one of your father's branches; I'm not sure if it's the one dictated by you or your brother. My apologies I don't keep up with things like that."

"Uh…" He looked over at Kagome. He let that smile take over his face again and it made her stomach heat up. "I think it might me my branch." He said and with that Kagome easily stepped out of her grandfather's hold. She went to meet Inuyasha and he didn't hesitate at all to enclose her in his arms. She stood in front of him and he draped himself over her shoulders.

"Grandpa…" she said and he put a finger up a very pleased smile on his face. She didn't have to say much more. He understood completely and when the door opened behind him he turned a bit.

"Souta…go get your mother." He stated and the man they had seen earlier froze in his spot. He took in Inuyasha for a moment and rolled his eyes.

"Grandpa we're swamped on the other side of the store. Mom can't handle it by herself." He said and Kagome understood exactly what Souta's thought process was at the moment. Their grandfather loved engaging with strangers on the front half of the store. But it was the side that rarely got customers. It only saw a few people when there was traffic on the beltway. He obviously took in Inuyasha recognized him like so many people did. They knew a Takashi when they saw one. Although things like that had never really sparked her younger brother's interest, it was always her who obsessed over business affairs and Tycoons growing up, her and of course the rest of their small town.

"Tell her never mind them. She needs to come now…"

"No no…don't do that." Kagome said quickly leaving Inuyasha's side. "I um…let me help." That idea seemed to please her grandfather and confuse Souta, but he just rolled his eyes and turned back around. It just upset her a bit more that her younger brother still didn't recognize her. Was she that different? Her grandfather brought her in for a hug, it was the longest tightest one he had ever given, and it was really the only sign of affection he ever really gave. Once he was done he went back to Inuyasha's side.

"Today is your lucky day Takashi...you're going to get to see how a simple business operates." He said cleverly and Inuyasha put on a very fake interested face. They walked the length of the room and before making it to the back door her grandfather turned to face her. "Kaggy can you put the closed sign on the front door." He said and just like that she was reduced back to a child again. Helping out at her family's store, she didn't expect much from her grandfather though. She was actually a bit comforted by his reaction, although it didn't give her the fireworks she really wanted. He didn't ask any questions about why she was here. Who Inuyasha was to her? How long was she planning to stay? But that was her grandpa he didn't obsess over any type of details. He just stayed pleased at the notion that she was here. It was her mother she'd have to worry about.

She let her grandfather pull her fake fiancé out into the other half of the store and she lingered around a bit. Playing with some of the knick knacks and touching the new ornaments. Afterwards she crossed to the back to flip the open sign, Lock up the store, and secure the door. She then like she always did in the past grabbed the cash register from the front and headed to the back.

As soon as she opened the door she saw her mom. Her mother didn't see her though; she was too busy overreacting at the presence of a Takashi in her store. She had on light faded blue jeans and an oversized open jean shirt that she tried to fix in order to look acceptable. She looked exactly the same. Her hair was still in that short cropped cut. She was still tall and slender, still unusually beautiful for a woman in their backwards town. She kept combing her hair with her fingers and yelling out commands to a frustrated Souta. He was in the front trying to take orders; the second half of the store was a bit crowded. It always was. It was where their primary revenues came from. People in town gathered around for farming supplies and fortified cattle food. They were off to the side away from the clientele so none of them could really make them out which was great because she wasn't sure she was ready to say hello to the people in her never changing town.

"Guys….I need a little help here." Souta called out and Kagome felt just a pang of anger that her grandfather hadn't even mentioned her to either her mother or brother. It was just a reminder of how ignored she was as a child. And no new position at work or a new wardrobe would ever change that. For crying out loud she had been away from these people for over half a decade. She stood in the back knowing her mother would want to show Inuyasha around to some of the town's people in the store. He stood his ground but every now again he'd turn hoping she'd pop out of the door. She was off to the corner hiding out but the idea that he wanted to see her made her so extremely happy. At least she was the center of someone's world. She walked forward for a moment wanting to make herself known.

The first person to see her like always was her grandfather. He thanked her and took the register from her hands passing it to her mother. "Yeah…he might be able to give us some pointers on how to increase sales." Her grandpa said and it made her roll her eyes. Why didn't they ever ask her for pointers to increase sells? She was business savvy too, she had always been. But did they care? She was standing behind Inuyasha and he sensed her immediately. He had no idea who the older woman in front of him was, no one bothered to introduce her. As soon as he walked into the room she called out his name as if she was a long lost friend. The fact that she could be Kagome's mother didn't even resonate in his mind. She looked absolutely nothing like her. Nothing evoked the thought, not the straight brown hair she had in a sleek short cut. Not the vibrant tan quality she had to her skin tone or the dark brown greenish color to her eyes. Nothing at all, she was older than him but she looked unimaginably sprite for her age. When Kagome's grandfather passed her an old fashioned register she looked down at it referring to him as dad. That's when it hit him hard. This woman was in fact Kagome's mom. He never really let his mind center on how Kagome's mother would look like. But if he had, he knew this woman was not the image his mind would have came up with. She didn't seem like she could have any children in their twenties, she had a very youthful quality to her, and when he felt Kagome's presence behind him a slight pang of guilt immersed him because he so very honestly found his girlfriend's mother extremely attractive.

"Dad…it's not broken again is it?" She asked letting her eyes take in the register. She only looked up momentarily when she saw the middle Takashi put an arm around a petite woman. On her first glance she thought just another gorgeous wellbred girl he was courting. She kept her eyes on things like that during her spare time but no magazines pointed out anything of importance. It wasn't until something about the woman struck a chord. It had everything to do with her unusual deep blue eyes. There were only two people she knew who had those eyes. One, her late husband and the second… "KAGOME!" she shouted the register in her hands fell to the floor and broke on impact. The vigor in her voice had her youngest daughter nervously smiling when in reality all she really wanted to do was roll her eyes. Her mother was always so over dramatic.

"Hi momma…" she whispered but she didn't move from Inuyasha's side. Actually when he went to remove the arm around her waist she actually stayed rigid and still. Her mom had to actually pry in between them to get a hold of her daughter. She threw arms around her calling out dramatics as she did so. Inuyasha eventually tore himself away to stand back.

"Oh my…look at you…you…you're so beautiful!" She shouted. Her screams had almost everyone in the store turning to face them. It didn't take long for Souta to turn around as well and inspect what was going on. "It's been ages…you never call, you never send letters, we thought you were dead." Her mom said and Kagome rolled her eyes as her mother stood back to take a better look at her. "Look at this…" she said moving in to put a hand on Kagome's hips. "This figure…oh Lord…I swear when you left you were nothing but a stick." She exclaimed and it caused her daughter's face to grow a deep red. "You look so grown up! You're not my little girl anymore...You're so beautiful!"

"Kagome!" The man in the front asked. He had a questioning glance but he just rudely left the old woman he was attending to to turn around and expect the woman in his mom's arms. "Kagome?" He asked again.

"Hi Souta…" She mumbled. And he pushed forward getting a better look. Surprise didn't seem to describe the emotions that took over his face. First he looked shocked, then embarrassed for some unusual reason, then guilty and shocked once again.

"I went right by you…you didn't say a thing…" He said incredulously as he looked her over. "I saw her in the front of the store…I thought…" That embarrassed draining of color replaced his tan skin. "I had no idea it was you…"

"She looks so different…so gorgeous…" Her mom exclaimed but ironically even with her high praise she still seemed to find things wrong because with that same sentiment she began fixing her hair and adjusting her dress. She seemed beside herself with happiness and of course an unhealthy amount of happiness wasn't at just seeing her daughter it was at seeing her _new_ gorgeous daughter. It was the reaction Kagome had always wanted but for some reason it didn't warm her up the way it should have. She pushed the hem of the dress lower before stepping back to inspect her again. Seeing Inuyasha was the last thing on her mind, she had completely forgotten about him.

He was standing off to the side listening to some story her grandfather was going on about. It had to do with how much Kagome had idolized industrial companies when she was younger. He wanted to take in the story, he really did. He wanted to know more about her but he had his attention awkwardly on the staring and whispering people around the shop that kept staring at him. The store had two halves. The first gift shop section and this one that reminded him of a dry cleaners. There was a large desk where they stood that separated them from the rest of the store. But there weren't any sort of items that could be bought. Instead people lined up for service. He wasn't sure what that service was but it was the last thing on his mind. He was trying to figure out why they were staring and videotaping him. He turned to the side trying to find anything that could be holding their interest. But he was the only one, the only one besides Kagome's grandfather. "Would you like me to show you the back?" He asked and Inuyasha jumped out of his daze. He turned to the side taking in the eager look on the older man's face. He just nodded a bit. He wanted to see anything that got him out of the attention of the mass of gawking people.

The man led him off to the side. There was yet another door and he realized why the cabin looked so huge from the outside. He opened it revealing a large back room with an extremely potent smell. As soon as he walked in he took two paces back. "You'll get used to that." The man said quickly and he just let that charming smile meet his lips.

"I'm sure I will…uh…I should probably tell Kagome I stepped out though." He said and the older man put a hand out telling him not to worry. He looked around the room; there were loads of boxes and crates of mushy grey and brown concoctions that seemed to be mixed by hand. "I have to ask though….what in the world…" He looked around trying to find a way to ease his words so they came out more polite. "What do you have going on back here?" He asked.

"This is where most of our profits come from. The front half of the store is more of a hobby. That'll explain the boxes and such. We get most of the ornaments and dolls shipped over. But as for the crates…we mix our own fortified cattle food and fertilizers, the recipe is a bit of a family secret." Inuyasha just nodded but that sour look never left his face. He wondered why he'd bring him in here, it was a complete mess. "Excuse the disorganization...we've been short a hand or two since the youngest went off to college." He said. he was implying Souta but Inuyasha thought he meant Kagome. She seemed the younger out of the two.

"Oh well…don't worry. I should…I should get back though."

"Please they don't even notice we're missing." He said while walking around. "Kagome hasn't been back home for some years now. My daughter's not letting her out of her sight."

He pushed hands in his pockets and stood uncomfortably near the door. "So…Takashi industries…" The older man said and Inuyasha shifted his eyes towards him. He was putting some rod in one of the massive crates. He took it out filthy with grey chunked meat and looked down at it. He then put a top on over it sealing it up. "How's it going?" He asked.

"It's going…" He said the man nodded and Inuyasha stared at him. He had one of those intense intimidating ways about him. It wasn't like his own father's, not as outright and terrifying but it lingered a bit. And he had a feeling that he didn't bring him in this back room to just talk about his father's company and secret family recipes for animal manure.

"You don't mind lifting this for me do you?" He asked and Inuyasha raised both his eyebrows before crossing the distance towards the massive crate. "Be careful it's heavy." He warned and there was definitely a double meaning in his words, but he crouched down anyway and picked up the crate. It didn't smell like shit thank God. It must have been the cattle food he had been talking about earlier. He picked it up easily and waited for his next command. "Go ahead and take it out to the front…" He did just that too happy to be leaving the small potent room. "So…" the man said before he could reach the door completely. "You're engaged to my granddaughter?" It was more of a statement than a question and it shocked Inuyasha a tad bit that he knew, "I saw the ring…" he said simply.

"Uh…yeah I guess I am." He said but he was careful not to make eye contact. A guy like that knew when someone was lying. He just knew he'd be able to tell. It didn't matter anyway. He was dating her. Being engaged to her was just a little white lie. Something no one could ever find out. He paused for a moment letting him go for the door and open it for him.

He didn't notice just feel the man's eyes on him. "Very interesting…" Is all he stated, not a 'congratulations,' or 'welcome to the family' just a weird 'very interesting.' He had no idea what that was supposed to mean but he brought the crate out and set it on the far half of the booth.

"Dad…" Kagome's mother said astonished. "You had Mr. Takashi lifting the cattle food?" She asked incredulously. She was still near Kagome. During Inuyasha's exchange she had been complimenting her and fixing her clothes excessively. While Souta came to terms with the fact that for a quarter of a second he had not only failed to recognize his own sister, but he had thought she was hot. The idea had his face pale as it soaked in.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Takashi…uh…It's Inuyasha." He said dusting his hands off to introduce himself properly.

"I know which one you are." The woman said with a charming smile on her face that had his stomach warming up. She did however grab hold of his hand to shake it. In the moment where she should have been introducing herself she instead backed up and grabbed Kagome pushing her rather roughly forward. "This is my daughter…Kagome…" she said quickly and Inuyasha's smile widened just a bit. It was the first genuine smile he had since he walked into the place. It literally felt like he left his world for another dimension completely. Where people spoke but never said what they fully meant.

"Kagome…go ahead and say hi…" Her mother said while fixing her dress for the hundredth time. She whispered something else in her daughter's ears that had Kagome's face draining of color. Inuyasha picked up a majority of it. She had said something revolving… _'Smile nicely, and don't mess this up…'_ "You won't believe this but she actually works for your branch isn't that true Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked away slightly waiting for Kagome to explain the situation. He wasn't jumping to conclusions but this was literally the second time one of her family members had tried to match them together romantically. First her grandfather casually and now her own mother, the only difference was her mother was extremely vigorous about it. "Isn't she gorgeous…brains and beauty…" she said and before Kagome could interfere her grandfather did.

"Where the hell are all the customers?" He snapped out of nowhere and everyone's eyes turned to face him.

"Dad…Sshh…you're being rude. Kagome and Inuyasha are speaking…"

"Where are all the damn customers…?" He asked again.

"Mom made me close down the shop for Kagome." Souta said from his spot on a chair.

"Why the hell would you do that?" He asked incredulously.

"Dad…sshh Kagome is _trying _to speak with Mr. Takashi…" She said through clench teeth, she put extra emphasis on her words almost as if her father should understand immediately what she was_ trying _to do.

"Mom…" Kagome said.

"Kagome shush up and stand straight…" she mumbled pleasantly.

"Souta go get the keys we'll have to deliver the food by hand before it goes bad. Mr. Takashi you don't mind helping do you…"

"Dad…you can't ask that. I'm sure he's very busy…on his way to Shikon Valley right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked while nodding vigorously. "Before you go you should meet my daughter." She pushed Kagome forward once more.

Inuyasha just stumbled awkwardly from foot to foot. "Mom…I'm trying to tell you something." Kagome stuttered.

"We need help loading the trunk." Her grandfather stated.

"Well Mr. Takashi is very busy at the moment…"

"Doing what…" her grandfather snapped interrupting her. "Being reintroduced to his fiancée?" He asked and just like that Kagome's mothers facial expression changed. She stood straight up and screamed as complete shock went through her. Kagome just sighed and put an embarrassed hand to her face. She snuck a peek at Inuyasha who seemed surprised at the outburst. He looked down at Kagome after a moment when her mother began screaming even more. All she could do was mouth a slight 'I'm sorry' that had him smiling her way. He took a few steps forward towards her.

"Some family you have…" He whispered as her mom continued shouting in disbelief.

"Yeah… I uh…I don't even know what to say." She whispered back and he felt that need again to bow down and kiss her. Reassure her that he didn't care that her family was extremely insane.

"KAGOME KAGOME!" Her mother shouted pulling Kagome away. She grabbed her daughter's hand looking down at the ring. "OH EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY! IT'S TRUE!" Her mother screamed and Kagome just sighed.

"Pumpkin…you're being a bit much." Her grandfather called out but that didn't stop her at all. She just stared down at her own daughter's hand and played around with the ring.

"When did this happen? How long has this been going on? I read magazines I didn't see this!" she exclaimed and Kagome covered her face with her hand. This was much too much of her mother to reveal to Inuyasha at one time.

"It just did mom…" she whispered and with that she set her sights on Inuyasha.

"You Mr. Takashi are one smart lucky man." She said and Kagome turned around in complete embarrassment.

"You have no idea..." He said with that charming smile of his.

"Well…" she stated loudly to get everyone's attention. "I have so much stuff to do…so many calls to make."

"Mom… please you don't need to make calls." Kagome stated from her spot. She wanted to hide her head in shame.

"Nonsense…people have to know honey."

"They so don't though…" Kagome whispered from her spot. Inuyasha looked over at her and that feeling came back. He wanted so badly to comfort her, actually he needed to, and even though he was in front of her family. He closed the distance between them and put a hand around her waist kissing her on the top of her head. Those emotions came back and she felt a bit better, but just a bit. She couldn't even let his arms around her simmer down the embarrassment completely because as soon as he did it. Her mom began cooing loudly.

"You guys…its adorable…the most beautiful couple in the world." She said dramatically. "The kids you'll have Kaggy….I just…" Kagome closed her eyes as the embarrassment went through her yet again

"In the world though mom…hmm even more beautiful than Kikyo and Suikotsu?" Souta asked knowingly. He had a boyish grin on his overly handsome face and his mother turned around to face him.

"Souta go help your grandfather load the trunk. You know what he says. Time is money, and you're wasting time." She told him and Souta rose from his spot to the exit. It had Kagome realizing that her grandfather had left as well. "Kagome darling…please tell me you're staying for your sister's wedding. She keeps telling me you promised to come down, but I told her I'll believe it when I see it." She said and Kagome nodded she was about to say something when her mom walked forward again. Instead of fixing her she took to fixing Inuyasha's sweater.

"Mom…" Kagome said and Inuyasha backed up not knowing if he should allow her to continue trying to fix his collar. "You don't have to do that mom…" She said again while squeezing in and pushing her gently out of the way. "I'll do it…" she said taking her mother's place.

"Of course you will…my apologies…out of habit." She said while pushing the hem of Kagome's dress down again. "Kagome you're dress is so short…I can see everything. You should really try to leave more to the imagination. But I can't get anything through to your sister either…you should have seen what she wore last time she was in town."

"Oh really that's great." Kagome said while turning away from a very awkwardly positioned Inuyasha. He was almost like an accessory to their almost bickering. "Where is Kikyo anyway I thought she moved back home months ago."

"Oh she did…she's always moving in and out…in and out. But now that she's getting married she moved back out of course. The wedding will be here anyhow at the end of the month, but you already know that." Her mom moved in yet again and buttoned the middle of her cardigan. Kagome allowed it, but she was extremely annoyed by the notion. "She and Suikotsu are out looking for the perfect place to have their honey moon. They'll be back this weekend for the whole month leading to the wedding. Please tell me you guys are planning to stay." She said clapping her hands together in happiness. Kagome just nodded and her mom jumped up cheering. "That's fabulous news plenty of time to arrange things."

"Arrange things like what mom?" Kagome asked as her mother went towards the desk of the store to get her purse. Inuyasha had at that point stood awkwardly to the side listening in on the conversation.

"Well…I have a few bolts and screws moving." She said grabbing her purse. "Your grandfather is growing a bit frustrated with your sister and so am I." Her mother announced and that had Kagome narrowing her eyes. Her family never grew frustrated with Kikyo. She was the perfect one. "She's been throwing parties on our dime relentlessly since the engagement. She had about three different themed engagement parties already." Kagome rolled her eyes that sounded like her sister. "And well she's been gone for a few weeks now so she wants to throw a welcoming party this weekend for her return."

"Okay…"

"Well I told her okay, these parties are the only things we get to pay for seeing as the Hirata's are paying for the entire wedding, but now that you're back and so very obviously engaged." Her mother said pointing a delighted hand at Inuyasha. "To a Takashi no less…I couldn't be more proud…" she announced and Kagome felt her stomach flip. She turned to check on Inuyasha hoping he wasn't offended by the comment. There was a lot about her family she wasn't ready to fill him in on yet. "So why don't we give the party to you? You know as your own engagement- slash welcome back party."

"Oh no momma…" Kagome said following her mother through the store and out the front. Inuyasha waited for a second before following suit. Her mother's words hadn't really hit him yet, but he found them really odd. Why would she be proud by that?

Kagome flung the door opened; there was no way she could let her mother take away Kikyo's party. The implications of something like that could be disastrous. She could just imagine Kikyo's face, the things she would do. The things she would say. She'd already be jealous enough when she saw Inuyasha. "Mom please don't…."

"Kagome….relax, it'll be great. You'll see all your friends….ooo and Sango. I just need to make some calls."

Inuyasha opened the door watching Kagome stand parallel to her mother who at the moment was going out towards the woods. He would have said something when he realized where the second half of the store led to. If he had thought earlier walking into the store was stepping into the twilight zone he was very mistaken. He looked around, Kagome's family's store was located in the front of very dense woods that opened up to a dirt path only suitable for equipped cars. That didn't seem to get his attention or shock him. It didn't even shock him that at the moment Kagome's mother was actually untying herself a horse that had been hooked to a tree some ways away. He let the fact that she saddled up and began trotting down the dirt path completely escape him because his attention was truly on what lied deep beyond the trees.

Because winter had just left most of the foliage had been stripped but they were on their way back. In the distance he could still make out the beginnings of a town. And not just any town, a fairly large one. He could see small shapes of people walking and talking around small cabin like buildings. He could make out other horses and even wagons. He could see other people riding along rectangular paths surrounding wooden constructed buildings. Where the hell was he? Where the hell did Kagome come from? He only let his eyes shift on her when she in complete frustration ran a hand through her wavy hair. He was about to say something when the pick up from the front made its way around. Souta was the one driving it. He honked his horn to get their attention.

"Kaggy…we're about to load the truck…grandpa says if you want to make it home before sun down you better help. We have to show you which trail to stick to so we don't damage Mr. Takashi's car." He said and Inuyasha looked up at that.

"I know the trails Souta…" Kagome said so very obviously annoyed.

"Yeah by horse back." He said quickly and Kagome just groaned a bit. Souta let his eyes take her in for a moment longer before parking the car and heading out of it. None of them said anything at all. Although Inuyasha had a million and one questions on his mind, he kept them all inside. Kagome just shook her head and went towards a log in the distance so she could sit. He followed after her watching her cover her face in frustration.

"Hey…" He whispered and she looked up. As soon as she did she snapped out of her own self pity and tried to appear approachable. "You know…I don't…" he hesitated for a moment looking back down at the outline of her small town. "I don't care about any of this." He lied and she raised both of her eyebrows apparent relief going through them.

"Really…" she whispered and he nodded. He decided in that instant that he truly didn't. Well at least he'd try not to.

"Yeah…really…I told you before…in the car. It's you I care about." She stood up wanting to go for him and he of course moved in closer to allow it. She put her arms up taking him in for a hug. It was just a simple hug, he understood that that at the moment was what she truly needed and he wrapped his arms around her. "I do have to ask though…I mean. I'm not trying to be rude." She backed up waiting.

"You're not Amish are you?"

The question had her laughing and she just shook her head immediately. He smiled too hiding the relief that passed through him. He had honestly for a split second believed she was.

!

!

!

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! More to come.

!

REVIEW please


	26. The perks of being perfect

Chapter 26: The perks of being perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

26

26

26

She stared at him silently as they drove. His jaw was clenched, with every bump and lump on the trail his features would grow more and more tense. He'd begin shaking his head then he'd place an aggravated hand to his temple. He was pissed, he kept telling himself to relax. It was a jeep, it was made for this type of travel, but that didn't seem to calm him in the slightest. Her family's pick up drove just a few spaces in front of them. The truck was filled with crates of different brownish to grayish goop concoctions. He kept trying to leave a bigger gap between them. He didn't want any of it falling all over his car.

It proved to be an impossible task though. He couldn't just allow the car too much space. The trail was covered in trees on either side and filled with other growths. Sometimes they'd drive just a few paces ahead and he'd almost lose them. There were so many other confusing unpaved roads, sometimes he could see the makings of the town as they approached closer, but then they'd get off the trail and drive directly on the forest grounds. It didn't make sense, where the hell did they live? How big was their town? He was impelled with so many questions, but at the moment he was too pissed about his car to truly contemplate any of them.

"You know what…" Kagome whispered from her spot. He didn't even spare her a look. He just silently cursed as he drove over an actual log. "After this you'll never have to drive on these trails again. Promise….we can drive the long route back on the Shikon Valley trail." She said and he knew she was trying to comfort him, but it wasn't working. "And if we need to go into town we'll just take a wagon…or…" she hesitated for a moment stealing yet another glimpse at him. He was listening but he wasn't looking at her, he wasn't smiling, he had absolutely no encouraging expression on his handsome face. "Do you know how to ride a horse…a lot of people take horses?" She asked and he turned to give her a look. It made her slump down in her seat.

"Kagome…" He said after a moment. They didn't look like they were getting anywhere close to where they needed to be. He was beginning to realize that. He released a frustrated sigh of air when they went over another rocky hill. "I'm not trying to be rude…you have to believe me when I say this." He said and she turned a bit in her seat to face him. "But where the hell do you come from?" He asked.

She widened her eyes. "I told you already…Jewel…Shikon Jewel…it's a really small town. It's hidden to most people, there's no official roads just this, and some gravel." She said and he nodded but it wasn't what he wanted to hear and she knew it. He wanted more information and she really didn't want to give more. "What else…I mean what more do you want to know?" she asked and he turned around to face her. She was upset, not making eye contact, looking down at the floor of the car.

"Nothing…" he whispered and she looked up. He didn't have to meet her glance to know she had a questioning look on her face. "I don't want to upset you alright. I'm just…my fucking car." He mumbled and she smiled a little. "And horses…I don't….I don't do horses." He admitted and she nodded understanding. He had so many other questions and looking at the road he knew he had the time to ask them. He wanted to know so much more about what he was getting himself into. More about her weird grandfather, he couldn't tell if the man hated him or not. He needed to understand more about her crazy mother. Oh and her younger brother seemed to hate him right off the bat, they haven't even spoken yet. And her town…the whole town kept gawking at him. Kagome pretended not to see it but every time they drove near the town or there was a clearing in the woods he could see them halting what they were doing to stare. What the hell was that? He was so fucking confused, but he'd put it all behind him if it meant that Kagome wasn't upset, embarrassed, or saddened.

"I'll pay for it. Anything that needs to be done when we get back…." She said quickly. He was going to decline the offer, was she crazy? He could never allow that. "It means so much that you're doing this _for_ me…honestly." He furrowed his eyebrows. What the hell did that mean?

"What…" he asked bluntly, maybe he was upset about the damage to his car. Or he was confused as hell about the situation he was in completely. But the word came out harsher than he wanted it to. "What do you mean…?"

She sat forward thinking over her words and realizing exactly what he meant. She didn't mean it like that. Maybe she was just jolted about seeing her mother again. "No that's not what I meant...I mean…It's really nice of you to come down here with me. I needed it. I…my family can be a bit much and I'm glad I didn't come down alone." She said and that seemed to straighten the creases on his forehead. She cursed herself for even saying things the way she did before. She loved Inuyasha; she wasn't her mother or Kikyo. She wasn't using a man for his status or money, why the hell did she phrase things like that?

"Yeah well…no problem," he mumbled "and don't worry about the car Kagome. I'll take care of it when we get back home." He said and she nodded staring ahead. She had her hands resting under her thighs as she sat uncomfortably. She still felt awful about what she said before. It made her feel disgusting. Why would she say that? She had just got back home and already she was turning into that girl. She wasn't shallow, not in the least, and she swore she wasn't going to let this town change her.

"I feel like it's my fault…" she whispered and even between all his apparent frustrations he smiled a bit. He didn't say anything he just gave her that overly handsome smile and her insides melted. "And um…" she stuttered looking forward at her grandfather's pick up. It had lasted him most of his life, he so rarely used it, especially now that he didn't have the farm to deal with. "I uh I love you." She stated and he turned around a little to face her. He tensed a bit at her declaration; it wasn't that he didn't feel the same way. He did, but it came out of nowhere.

He smiled slightly. "I know…" he said and he left it at that. He didn't say another word. He didn't reassure her that he felt the same. He just said 'I know…' She had told him before, on the trip, he remembered the first time she admitted it. He was upset with her, on his way to comfort Rin after the dinner mix up. She came into his room and declared it, wanting to know if he was going to walk away and leave when she cared about him so much. He remembered seeing her face filled with tears and so much hurt. The whole thing made him uncomfortable just thinking about it and even though he could feel a close up tree scratch the exterior of his jeep, he brought an arm over bringing her in close. She didn't fight him. She actually moved in letting his arm wrap around her shoulders.

She didn't say anything, she didn't even try to voice it, but she was slightly upset. Actually she was mad. Why was it she was always the only one to admit it? Inuyasha had said a million and one times how much he 'cared' for her but he had never once said he 'loved' her. She wasn't the type to pick a fight about things like that. The only reason she admitted it now was because she didn't want him thinking at any moment during this trip. No matter what her mother said, grandfather, or sister. No matter what anyone in her family said, she didn't want him thinking that she didn't love him. Because she did, so much so actually, but for the first time she sort of wanted to hear it back. Not some stupid 'I know…'

He leaned in slightly kissing her at the top of her head. She tried to smile but instead she subconsciously rolled her eyes. It was very uncharacteristic of her but with everything that was happening at the moment. Seeing her family, her mother, she was starting to put that wall up. She needed him to help keep it down. Why couldn't he just fucking say it? They continued driving for a moment, none of them said a word, and even though the car jumped relentlessly he never once clenched his jaw or got extremely upset. Not when he had so much more to be happy about. They finally got to a massive hill that led up to a few old-style wooden homes. He looked around at them, cattle walked around, and he realized them to actually be farm houses. Complete with massive land, sheds, fences the nine yards. The only unusual things were the old fashion wagons that some of the houses had parked in front, but a few also had pickups. It didn't take him long to realize that the people of Kagome's town were farmers. Obviously none of them lived in the town actually, they just lived on the brink of it, on top of hills. They woke up early and drove down or rode a horse drawn wagon to their shops opening them up for the day.

He was starting to get that feeling again, like he had just entered another century. Like, even if he changed his mind at that moment. Turned his jeep around and headed home he'd still be in another time period entirely. He continued to stare forward trying not to let any of that faze him. The trees let up and he could see beautiful valleys out in the distance surrounding each side of the town. The sun was going down and the sky was turning the most gorgeous shades of gold, deep orange, and dark blue. He stared at the horizon longer before looking down at her. She was staring forward. She didn't seem to have a thought on her mind. The silence hadn't gotten awkward yet but he had this unusual need to say something reassuring to her. Why? He had no idea. It just came out of nowhere. Maybe it had something to do with her declaration moments ago. Maybe he should have told her the same. He did love her, more than she knew but…he just couldn't. "It was nice though…" he said out of nowhere and he rolled his eyes at his own stupidity.

"What was…" she asked innocently. She rose up a bit backing away from him.

"Uh…you know…the offering to pay for the car." He said and she raised both her eyebrows crossing her arms. "It was a nice gesture."

"It's no problem." She mumbled staring as the houses pass by. None of them had changed since her childhood and although they brought back nostalgia she didn't linger on the idea for too long. She had other things on her mind entirely.

"So you're mom and this engagement party?" He asked and Kagome just sighed throwing a fake smile his way. "We'll have to take pictures for Rin."

"Well…" she turned to face the other direction. "If we're lucky there won't be an engagement party." She mumbled and he had no idea what she meant by that. He knew she wasn't really happy about the idea of one. Why? He had no idea. He thought maybe she was just being modest.

"Why not?" He asked and she turned around to face him. She took in his overly handsome face. The actual questioning glance he threw her way. The light of the sunset hit him so beautifully and even though she was slightly upset with him she let that anger relinquish. So what he didn't say he loved her, why did she care? She was unbelievably lucky regardless didn't she know that?

"Well because my older sister…uh she's…she always gets her way. She won't be happy if she doesn't get a party, and even angrier if it's given to someone else." Kagome clarified and he just nodded.

"Yeah but…this older sister of yours, she sounds like a brat no offense." He said and Kagome just laughed again and he turned around to catch her smile. It always warmed his heart. "I mean three different themed engagement parties. She can't give one away?" Kagome just shook her head. "Well I think it'll be fun...I mean I'll get to meet more of your town…your friends and um…it'll help fool people." He joked and she widened her smile. "Especially your grandfather"

"What about him?" She asked and he turned a bit.

"I don't know…he's like one of those guys… you know, from the movies who always knows when some one's lying. I mean we're not lying just because we're not really engaged. It's just…it's a…like a little white lie."

Kagome scrunched up her face in confusion then stared forward. She didn't really understand what he was getting at. She shrugged. "He's a really superstitious person…he questions everything trust me. He's always been like that." He nodded but why did he still have his doubts? "Anyway…it's not a lie that anyone can ever find out. You know unless you told someone." She said and he turned around quickly to face her. When he saw that unexpected sly sexy grin on her face he knew automatically she was joking. "Did you tell someone?" She asked.

"Of course not…who would I tell? I was pretty sure you squealed." He whispered his words almost like the whole thing was a conspiracy. He stuck an eyebrow up playfully and turned to face her. His face at that moment had her stomach twisting and turning. He should have known better than to turn such a sinfully handsome expression on any one person. "Who did you tell?" He asked and she smiled looking down at her lap. "Don't hold it in…I have ways of getting the truth." His voice turned unbelievably deep and sinister and for some reason the voice change coupled with his expression had her blushing. Her fingers interlocked in nervousness and he lifted both eyebrows. "What's wrong?" He asked and she just smiled and shook her head. "Did you really tell someone?" Instantly his voice and expression went back to normal. When could she have gotten the chance to tell anyone? Maybe when he was in the back with her grandfather?

"No…no of course not." She said quickly and he stared forward at the unpaved residential trail. It wasn't as bad as the last one. The car still jumped a bit but the ride was smoother. No uncomfortable tree trunks lying in the path, rocks, or uneven terrain.

"Well you're acting weird…" he bluntly said. He let a bit of humor outline his voice so she didn't take offense. To his surprise though she did the exact opposite, she smiled a little and turned in her seat to face him.

"I liked your mobster voice." She said frankly and he grinned. She didn't admit that his overly handsome face was what really had her on edge. Sometimes she couldn't believe how unusually handsome one man could be.

"Thank you…I've been working on it."

"Why?" She asked suddenly. "You have a play coming up?" his smile widened at her question. He had no idea, but sometimes even his smile heated her up. She could be so overly affected by him; she did a good job at hiding it. Well at least she hoped she did.

He shook his head. "Sshh you'll ruin the surprise." He said and it surprised him when she actually began genuinely laughing. He didn't think the statement would be that funny. He of course glanced her way wanting to see that smile again. "You know…" he said getting her attention. "For being from this town…you guys live extremely far from it." He stated changing the topic completely. She raised her eyebrows looking around. It was getting late and they were still driving down the road. She already knew her grandfather would be upset. Once he dropped them off he'd have to go back with Shippo to collect the money, pass out the crates of cattle food, and other farm equipment. She wondered if he would ask Inuyasha to help, she hoped not, it was a task that would take a few hours and she didn't really want to be away from him for that along. Also she didn't want to subject him to her grandfather and the towns people for that long either.

"Oh…yeah…sort of, everyone does. No one really lives in town." She said confirming his thoughts from earlier. "Well except for some of my cousins…second cousins. My mom's cousin owns an inn, she lives in town."

"Oh…yay…look at that…more family to meet." He said and Kagome smiled. "I can't wait for this party."

"Simmer down the sarcasm" she said teasingly before sitting forward again. "The car trails are always the longest. It takes half the time going through town with a horse or a second hand truck. It'll get scratched up but it's really the shortest route."

"Ah…see I knew there was a catch."

She looked forward for a moment taking in her grandfather's trunk in front of them. "We're almost there though, about five minutes away." He sat up relieved yet nervous at what he'd find when those five minutes were up. "So uh… when we get there you don't think you'll be heading back out with my brother and grandfather right?" she asked and he turned around to face her.

"I don't see why I would." He said. He was the one who helped load the crates in the back of the truck. He didn't want to have to head out and unload them again. He had driven all day and he very much wanted to bring his bags in, take a shower, finally wash the smell of fortified manure off of him. Kagome didn't seem to notice but he felt as if he was covered in it. After all that, he could also use a nap, food, he was starving and maybe afterwards… he turned slightly to look at her again. She was making that face she sometimes did when she was deep in thought. He found it to be so ridiculously adorable, and he didn't have any qualms with admitting that after his bath, food, nap, he would definitely have some strength for sex. Although he had this sneaking suspicion that sex wasn't going to be something that would happen for awhile. He could suck that up. He did _need_ a shower and food though. "You guys own a farm right?" He asked looking around at the other stereotypical farmhouses and barns to his left. She nodded and smiled. "So you guys are like the farm types that cook a lot? Because I got to say…I'm starving."

"I'm sure my mom's cooking something up right now. She never leaves a meal unserved." She said and that made him smile.

"Maybe we'll take one bag in tonight…worry about the rest tomorrow morning. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah…uh I don't see why not. I could bring some in though while you rest." He glanced at her yet again. She didn't notice this time though. He just stared before scoffing and shaking his head a bit. When she heard the little sneer she looked up at him. He was just driving staring forward again his face was completely expressionless. "Anything wrong…"

"Nope…just thinking, but don't worry about the bags seriously Kagome. I'll uh…I'll get them tonight actually."

"No…why would you, you said you were tired."

"I know, but I'd rather get them then leave them for you." He stated and suddenly everything went silent. The pickup in front slowed down taking a steep left into a pathway. He turned to soak in where he'd be staying for the next few weeks. Kagome's childhood home was fairly large with an insane amount of acres. It was a standard looking split level home, white, with a wraparound porch. They had an abrasive amount of yellow flowers surrounding the house. She had a few barns in the back but no cattle from what he could see. As they drove further up he could make things out better, the rocking chairs sitting stereotypically in the front, the welcome mat, the regal homey white steps that led up to the front door. There was a massive tree sitting in the front of the crisp green lawn beside the trail. Her childhood home all and all was gorgeous, just like any picture book, roomy yet homey. He wondered what the effects of living in a home like this were. He didn't have the luxury. He grew up in a massive estate with just four other people. The grounds were large but not cozy by any means, quite the opposite actually. They drove down the path and passed the house towards the back.

Kagome seemed so split. She wanted to continue to survey her never changing childhood home but she also wanted to confront Inuyasha about his latest statement. It struck her as odd and she sat tense in her seat. Was he upset with her? They made it to the back noticing several barns and sheds. He wasn't an animal person so the idea of confronting any made his stomach turn. To his surprise even though the obvious fences were in place there were absolutely no animals anywhere. No pigs, No chickens, no cows…no nothing. There were horses though; he could see that, they actually had several. In the middle of the land was a massive horse stable.

Her younger brother parked the truck behind the house and he followed suit. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked but he was too busy looking around the back. They had a truly amazing deck and patio; two French doors up above led into the deck, and off to the corner stairs spiraled down to meet a very large stone patio. Around the patio were flowers, actually the whole acre was immersed in flowers. It looked like they now used the land for recreational gardening. Only a small percentage of it still cultivated produce. There were large trees flowing with yellow flowers everywhere. One of them housed a cliché tree house while the other a tire swing.

"Wow…" he mumbled looking around. He felt like he had just walked into a spring holiday card.

Kagome was of course less impressed. She undid her seat belt and turned around to face him. "Are you upset with me…because I said I'd bring the bags in?" she asked and he tore his eyes from the amazing scenery to look down at her. He could actually for the first time understand why someone would be pining to have a wedding here. In the distance he could make out some sort of body of water. Everything was simplicity at its best, the type of lemonade sticky summer days a normal child who went to a normal high school had. He sort of grew extremely envious all of a sudden; he didn't have that type of childhood. He was bred to own a business, his father saw to it. He was homeschooled by prestigious tutors all his youth. He graduated from High school early then shipped off to one of the best colleges in the country where he graduated early as well. He didn't have summer breaks his tutoring was all year long. "Inuyasha…" she said and he looked down, "did you hear me…"

"Did I what…?" he asked being knocked out of his daze suddenly. She stared at him for a moment before sighing in frustration. He realized he upset her and he lifted both his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she said rolling her eyes. She didn't usually show that type of aggravation towards him. "Everything was perfectly fine then you got mad at me because I offered to unload the car." She crossed her arms and realization hit him automatically. He thought the whole exchange was trivial now, but he could remember what had him at odds. He didn't consider himself chauvinistic by any means but sometimes as a guy, he did have certain things he reserved for himself in a relationship. Kagome didn't seem to understand that. She was always so quick to grab her wallet or help with bags. He just…he felt like that was his job. And it didn't matter how many times he hinted she never seemed to get it. At the moment he didn't care about any of that. It was completely out of his mind and he didn't want her being upset by it either.

"Don't worry about it." He said reassuringly but she still seemed doubtful. He smiled a bit to help drive his point and that seem to relieve her. He was going to say something. Kiss her maybe, it felt like forever since he'd done it, but before he could there was a loud knock on his side of the door. He was so focused on her he hadn't even sensed anyone. He turned quickly spotting the man from earlier. He had a sly smile on his lips when he saw the alarm on Inuyasha's face.

He was the only one in Kagome's family that had any sort of resemblance to her. He hadn't when he was younger. He used to be just as straight haired and tan as the rest of their family, but it looked like now with age he had gotten the best of both worlds. He still had that beautiful sun kissed complexion, the brownish green color to his eyes, but the shape was more like Kagome's, round and wide. His hair was also considerably wavier. He looked down at his sister as soon as the window opened.

"Hey Kaggy grandpa and I are leaving. We have to sell supplies. He says he can't help you and Takashi with your bags right now." He said and Inuyasha made a look at his newest nick name.

"It's Inuyasha…" he said but the boy didn't spare him a look.

"He wants you to close the stable before you go in. Mom left it opened." He was about to turn to leave but something he said had Kagome's eyes widening. She called out after him.

"Oh wait…hey how's Buyo…he's still alive right?" She asked and Souta rolled his eyes but smiled a bit.

"Yeah Kagome he's fine. Still won't let anyone ride him but you. Mom wants to sell him. He's in the stable, just lock up afterwards." With that he was off leaving Kagome with a huge smile on her face. Inuyasha turned to face her and he didn't even have to ask she already knew.

"He's my horse." She said quickly. And he nodded figuring as much. "Do you want to see him? He's gorgeous…"

"Nope…" He interrupted and she widened her eyes in shock. "Sorry I'm not an animal person. I want to go ahead and um….unload this jeep. He said unbuckling his seatbelt. He spared her one last glance seeing her slight disappointment and he sighed. He leaned in close. "I mean…I guess we could see him real quick." She turned to face him surprised at how close he was, but he figured as much. He had come in close to comfort her, but she had other plans. She draped her arms around him and crashed lips against his. The notion was supposed to be extremely innocent but the abrupt nature heated something in him. He brought a hand to frame her face and the other resting slightly on her hip.

He leaned in closer wanting to deepen the kiss. His hand slipping from her hip to the top of her thigh but before he could do more she backed away. He watched in a daze as she grabbed her knap sack and went for the door. She jumped out feeling the slight cool breeze. It was a lot warmer in her town than in the city. It just helped differentiate her childhood from her life now. She was grateful for that, but on the same token it helped bring a burst of nostalgia and memories, some good but others not so much.

He climbed out of the jeep unlocking the trunk and going towards it. He lifted the hood spotting her as she turned in circles taking in her family's gorgeous property. "This place is wow…really well kept." He said and she turned around to face him a beautiful bright smile on her face. Why was she blessing him with such a beautiful grin, he had no idea. He just soaked it in grinning slightly himself.

"Yup it never changes…even with Souta off in college and Kikyo gone." She shook her head almost in disbelief. "Okay let's go see Buyo." He sighed a bit at the suggestion but kept his grin in place. Of course now he understood why she was so happy. He thought about it for a moment realizing quickly that if that horse could really make her smile that wide then it was worth seeing.

The sun had gone down completely, but it still had to be a cool seventy degrees. He pulled some bags from the back of the jeep and set them down. "Sure…" he mumbled and she grabbed hold of his hand. It wasn't something she typically did. Kagome didn't really show that sort of emotion and neither did he. All her affection was extremely genuine. He absolutely loved that about her. All the pet names and hand holding always seemed extremely stereotypical to him. But now as she led him towards a stable of smelly animals, his hand in hers he thought it was one of the most genuine things ever.

They were almost to the stable when someone obnoxiously called down towards them. He turned spotting Kagome's mother from the elevated French doors. She opened them both widely and kept "yoo-hooing" to get their attention. "Kaggy!" she screamed out and Kagome just sighed in aggravation before faking a huge smile and turning.

"Hey momma…" She said her voice masking annoyance.

Her mom walked out of the doors and onto the deck. "What are you guys doing down there?" she asked and Kagome sighed. She still had her hand in Inuyasha's and she had no idea but she was squeezing hard subconsciously. "Trying to sneak away for some hokey pokey?" Her mother asked and Kagome sighed putting a hand over her face. "Well you'll have plenty of time for that later. Come wash up…I made your favorite food for dinner." She leaned on the railing of the deck just before the stairs.

"No mom no…uh…we were just going to say hi to Buyo really quickly." Kagome said and the sentiment seemed to confuse her mom to no ends.

"Honey that's foolish, you just got here. That horse will still be here tomorrow. The sun's gone down…come on. Close the stables and get up here. I'm sure Mr. Takashi is not interested in seeing some horse." With that her mother turned away and went back into the house. Kagome just stood there grinding her teeth for a moment and squeezing down on his hand even tighter.

"Oh shit Kagome…" He said and just like that she realized what she was doing. She released his hand and covered her mouth in shock.

"I'm so sorry." She said and he gave her a feeble smile while cupping his hurt hand with the right. "I didn't mean to I just…"

"No problem really…it doesn't even hurt really." He lied, she had dug her nails into his palm but he put his hand down and pretended all was fine. She walked forward and picked it up a bit looking down at it.

"I'm really sorry…"

"It's not a big deal. Do you still want to see your horse?" He asked and she looked up away from his hand. She was still cupping it ever so gently almost like it was fragile goods. The whole display warmed him to no ends but he didn't show it.

"I can't…" she said looking back down. She let her fingers trace some of the crease in his open palm. He could see her disappointment without even looking at her face. Whenever she got upset she'd always subconsciously touch his person. Usually to fix his clothes but now she seemed so extremely infatuated with his hands. "My mom says to lock up…" she sighed and looked past him towards the back of her house.

"Well…" He said taking his hand from hers. "We can sneak in really quickly. I'll keep watch, she won't even notice…I'll do it…I mean if it's bothering you this much…" he put both hands into the pockets of his pants. Kagome smiled slightly. She knew he didn't even want to see Buyo but it meant a lot to her that he'd agree to something like that for her. He obviously didn't know her mother very well though.

"You're like…" she hesitated for a moment "the best boyfriend in the whole world." She mumbled innocently. It was such a simple childlike thing to say. Like something a teenage girl would say to her first ever boyfriend. It made him smile, especially after taking in the vibrant shade of red her cheeks turned.

"Fiancé you mean." He joked and she looked up at that. "So go ahead…say hi to your horse." He shrugged and she just took a deep sigh for a moment. He didn't understand why she was so upset now but he waited for her to fill him in.

"I can't." she simply stated turning around to make it to the huge stable doors. He watched as she slid them shut and hoisted a huge wooden bar over them. "Mom says wash up so…" she shrugged as if that was final. It was such a weird declaration that slightly caught him off guard. It just reminded him automatically that here in this weird ass town with her weird eccentric family, he was in unknown territory. And even though he found Kagome a bit odd, in an amazingly lovable way, he was beginning to realize that she might just be the most normal out of them all. "Anyway it'll be nice to see him in the morning…ride him a bit. Oh and I can introduce you to him." She said while walking and he let a smile form on his lips. So weird… but if he wasn't running away from her now, even after she just insisted on him meeting a horse, then hell he was _never_ going to run. She had him wrapped around her finger.

"You want me to meet a horse?" He clarified letting her take the lead in front of him. She nodded before ultimately hearing the humor in his voice and realizing what she just said. She was slipping again she turned around to face him.

"I mean…you know see him." She clarified and he just nodded walking forward and wrapping a strong arm around her waist. "Not like meet him…meet him…because obviously you can't talk to a horse. I meant like…Just…see him…"

"I understand…" he said and she took a deep sigh in relief. They continued walking going for the patio and steering to the left to head up the wooden stairs. "You wanted me to talk to a horse…maybe… I don't know about the weather or sports. It's understandable…" He said playfully and she laughed hitting him lightly on his arm. "We could gossip about the other horses…find out what type of carrots would be good for my coat."

"Shut up…" she laughed and he had to sneak that look just to witness her amazing smile. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Kagome I understand entirely. You wanted me to talk to your horse…it's not a big deal. I've been asked to do much weirder things." He teased detaching himself from her and going for the French doors up ahead. He grabbed the handle and twisted it open allowing her to slip in first. He was about to say something else, anything else to keep that perfect smile on her face but his words just fizzled when the aroma from the house hit him. He stood straight allowing Kagome in first.

The doors led into a rather large kitchen. One side divided by a wrap around counter with stools on the outer end. They had a huge farmhouse sink and a window over top. A gas stove with racks hovering over housing several pots and pans. The floors were bright white tiles and everything, just like he would have guessed it, was unimaginably clean. It wasn't up to the standards of Kagome, but clean it still was, immaculate actually. The walls were the brightest coziest cream yellow and to the left side of the room was a rather long dinner picnic table. Instead of the standard bench they had nice wooden cushioned chairs and a cream table cloth draped over. There were family photos hanging every which way and little knick knacks that looked like it could be from their shop. He took a moment to look around seeing family photos by the lake.

"Momma it smells…delicious." Kagome said as soon as they entered. She looked around, nothing had changed, but that didn't surprise her in the least. She was more surprised that her mom seemed to really be making one of her favorite dinners.

"Its beef pot pie just like you like it. And lucky for you I picked some great tomatoes from the garden, woke up early and bought the best head of lettuce at the town market." Kagome widened her eyes smiling already knowing what that meant. "So of course I had to make your favorite salad."

"Tomato basil…" she said and her mom just nodded.

"Of course and the soup to go with it…we'll have it as an appetizer…I hope you guys are hungry." She sang dramatically and Kagome just bit down on her lip to hide happiness. She glanced up at Inuyasha who was just looking around taking the place in. "Where's your grandpa and Souta?" She asked and Kagome turned away from him to glance back at her mom. She seemed to be cutting something up on the other side of the kitchen.

She automatically went back to child mode and immediately before even stepping off the welcome mat she crouched down to unzip her boots. "They went to make some rounds." She said and it made her mother nod. "They have quite a load so they won't be back for awhile."

"Of course they do…we'll have a late dinner then…I'm not entirely done anyway. I'm just wondering so they can help bring in your luggage." She said and that snapped Inuyasha out of his trance. He turned to face the woman then back down at Kagome. She was taking off her boots on the floor. "Why don't you two go wash up and we'll worry about the bags later." Her mom said.

"No…I'll get them." Inuyasha said and that seemed to surprise Kagome's mother but only for a split second. It was like it was an absurd notion for him to want to get his own bags.

"Really are you sure…I know _you're_ not used to things like that." She said and before he could say anything politely. Kagome stood up interrupting.

"Don't be ridiculous mom…he's the one who put them in the trunk. Climbed much more flights of stairs too…" She said and her mom nodded looking over at Inuyasha. He had his eyes narrowed slightly making him excessively handsome. She smiled her approval before glancing back down at the food.

"Of course he did…you don't get a body like that by lying around. Right Mr. Takashi?" She asked and Kagome closed her eyes letting the embarrassment immerse her.

"Mom…" she said…

And Inuyasha tried to search his mind for a charming retort but for the first time he couldn't come up with one. He was starting to realize that Kagome's mother could be so damn blunt but indirect at the same time. Sometimes he knew exactly what she was getting at. Sometimes she hid her meanings in well thought out innuendos. "What honey it's a compliment. I'm sure he gets them all the time." He said and Kagome put a hand to her face. "Be honest Mr. Takashi…" she said turning to face him with a rather sharp knife in her hands.

He looked down at it for a moment then back up at her. "How many times daily do you get called handsome?" She asked and he broke out in a fake polite grin. "Come on…we're practically family now?" she said and he realized very quickly it wasn't a rhetorical question she really wanted to know.

"Wow…uh…no one has ever asked me that before." He honestly said but it shocked him a bit more at how interested she was at the answer.

"You don't have to answer that." Kagome mumbled quickly but her mom shot her a look. "Mom…he doesn't have to answer that. He doesn't keep track of things like that."

With that her mother turned around with a shrug continuing to chop something up. "Hmm probably…people say it so often right?" She said and Kagome seemed relieved that her mother was leaving the subject alone. "You know I never told anyone this but I always found you the most handsome out of your father and brother…" she stated casually and he widened his eyes. "I was always like…the middle Takashi…he's the one…"

"Mom…please…stop." Kagome begged and he awkwardly put a hand to the back of his head scratching. He had no idea what to do at the moment. He couldn't even form words; everything had just gotten so awkward. Kagome looked up at him so extremely mortified, all she could do was whisper a short sorry. He gave her a feeble smile. Why did he have a feeling that those silent apologies were going to be in abundance for the next few weeks?

"Kagome it's a compliment…damn…" Her mother said making Inuyasha take a deep breath.

"Well uh…thanks for it anyway…the compliment." He said and she looked up from her cutting board to smile. "I better get those bags." He looked from her to Kagome quickly. She looked like she wanted to come with him but her shoes were off and he had a feeling her mother had more to say. It would benefit them both if she took one for the team and stood her ground. She looked Longley off after him as he climbed down the deck stairs and to his jeep.

"He is so handsome…" her mother said out of nowhere. "It should be a crime…I swear, for one family of men to be so rich and so handsome." Kagome sighed watching as he pulled bags from the back. "The women…they must flock…how ever did you manage to get past all of those women? I must have taught you well…you were stubborn but…"

"Mom…please…" Kagome interrupted putting a hand out. The notion shocked her mom. It wasn't something Kagome did in the past, talking back or speaking up for herself. "I didn't con him…I love him." She admitted and her mom only nodded.

"Of course you do…that's not what I meant. We don't con people...would you like to set the table?" Her mother asked and she grunted a bit going forward to get the plates and silverware. "So after we left the shop…" her mom said changing the subject completely. She had a knack for switching from topic to trivial topic. "I made some calls. Telling people about the change of party theme, everyone seemed extremely pleased. I mean everyone…your little visit is enacting quite the buzz in town." Kagome gave her mom a slight grin while looking back at Inuyasha. He had successfully taken all the bags out and he was moving them to the patio. She silently wished that her hometown wouldn't interfere with their relationship. Just the possiblity made her want to run back home, her heart literally hurt. It just felt like she made the worst mistake bringing him.

"Did you um…have you called Kikyo yet?" She asked and that had her mom freezing. Kagome didn't like the look of it. "Mom…"

"Kaggy I'm going to be so busy for the rest of the week…you know rearranging party themes and cooking. Oh and I want to get new decorations, and catering. I really want this party to be special." Kagome wasn't fazed though. "I thought maybe you could call her."

"Mom I can't call Kikyo…she'll kill me."

"Come on don't you think you're being a bit dramatic. Kill…" She said but those exact words were so quite obviously the reasons she hadn't called her own daughter yet. Kikyo was a force to be reckoned with. There was absolutely no saying no to her. She _had _to have her way…always. "I mean when push comes to shove if no one tells her she'll just be surprised." Her mother said with a shrug. None of them said anything. Kagome just let the nervous butterflies swarm around the pit of her belly. "Now what's worse Kaggy? A surprise angry Kikyo or a moderately angry Kikyo?" Her mother asked.

"There's no moderate switch for her mom…but I'll call." She mumbled letting her mother manipulate her yet again. She took a break from chopping up veggies to clap her hands in happiness.

"Thank you…sweetie really…I can't wait to have all three of my kids together at home…at last." She said. Kagome just bit down on her lip as she put the last plate around the table. She moved to the side surveying her work. The added pressure of having to call her sister to tell about the shift in party plans had her obsessively stressed. She knick picked the plate settings adjusting cups by only centimeters. Subconsciously every time she moved them she'd count off in threes. It wouldn't be long till she began seeing nonexistent spots. Her mom looked up seeing one of her daughters oldest habits re-emerge. She was about to say something when the French doors opened yet again. As soon as they did Kagome's stress disappeared immediately.

She turned around the happiest smile on her face. Inuyasha hadn't even noticed it. He had a few bags in his hands and he was setting them down near him. Her mom saw the whole exchange silently, the wide grin on her daughter's face. The fact that she could so easily stop her cleaning and perfecting compulsion just by the simple appearance of someone, it put a few things in perspective. He looked straight forward and as soon as he took her in he smiled genuinely too. "I'm going back out to get the rest. I'm just going to leave these here."

"Let me come." She said quickly. "I could help…I'm all done here." He was about to say something but her mother interfered.

"Kagome that's a man's job." She said bluntly and Kagome's smile faltered. "If you're looking for something to do you can help me cook." She turned around with that, she didn't even try to argue back she just sighed and turned to assist her mom with something. Inuyasha watched her, that vibrant grin he loved so much disappearing instantly, it saddened him a bit but what could he do? He just stared longer then turned back around to head out the door. She glanced at him as he left. "Kagome…you shouldn't be so eager…" Her mother whispered and that earned her a perplexed look from her youngest daughter. "I always taught you to never get too invested. Love is all fine and dandy but you still need to keep a firm grip."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She mumbled while going towards the chopping board. None of them said anything for awhile but every now and then she'd turn around and look over at him. He had gathered all the bags and left them on the patio near the stairs. He climbed up and set them near the door. When she was all done chopping she walked over to the French doors opening them for him and going for a few of the bags. She brought them inside and rested them near the door. He climbed up with the last few and smiled when he saw her.

"Thank you kindly…" he said with a playful grin and she simply returned it. He could tell just by the way she positioned herself she wanted him to bow down and kiss her. He had no idea why she was so enthused at the moment. He wasn't even gone for that long, but he bent down, bags still in hand, and met her lips.

"Is that all the bags…?" Her mother interrupted quickly. It jolted Kagome a bit but she stood forward. "That was fast…nice work Takashi…we might just steal you for the shop." She joked and he shot her one of his handsome grins. "Okay…maybe we have some time to give you a quick tour of the house."

"Oh mom I can do that." Kagome said quickly but her mom wasn't of course having it. She just left the kitchen easily and headed out a rather large archway. Kagome turned away from him following her mother almost like a lost puppy. He didn't comment on it though, he just followed behind her down a long hall with light caramel wooden floors. There was a door to their left and she opened it quickly.

"This is a bathroom…" She said curtly and Inuyasha looked over at it. In better terms it was a powder room painted a light lime green. It had only a toilet and a sink, she passed it quickly closing the door and heading down the hall. It ended with an open railing and two diversions. He made it to the end looking down the railing. Just like a common tri-level-home she had a few short staggered stairs. One leading off to the right, the other positioned lower and leading to the left, he could see the front double doors below him. There wasn't a true foyer but she made do with a welcome mat and a couple planted trees on both side of the door. The first word that came to mind when taking it in was charming or maybe comforting. All the wood on the floors, steps, and railings had been nicely polished and buffed. Not one corner of the house seemed neglected.

"She's a beaut really…gorgeous home." He said and that seemed to please Kagome's mother to no end. She turned to face him and he kept his own grin in place. "It's a split level right…and the wood, its original?" she just nodded fascinated that he had noticed. "You've taken great care of her honestly. I know she must be fairly old."

"Yes…in my family for years…we're always remodeling though. Originally it had only four rooms…we've made some attachments over the years." She said and he nodded.

"I saw the kitchen…that's granite you have on the counters right?" She nodded pleased and for the first time Kagome understood exactly what Rin meant when she said Inuyasha was the take home type. She had always thought she meant physically, but it was more than that. Everything about him was made to impress, his looks, his humor, his wit, the charm he put out at times. He could literally make a person melt.

"Well it's no Takashi manor but I like to think it has its own regalness." Her mother said and Kagome's slight smile faltered.

"Mom…"

"No…no it's fine…" he interrupted quickly telling her he didn't find the comment insulting in the least. "It's a gorgeous home it has charm. The home I grew up in…" he shook his head. "This definitely has a regal quality. You should be very proud."

Kagome bit her lip in slight happiness as her mother's smile only widened and she turned to the side. "On the left…is the dining room." She said and he steered himself to the left side spotting a spotless dining area. It had a large long woodened table in the middle. A chandelier on the top and many matching chairs on either side of it, there were glass doors on its far left connecting it to the kitchen. The room was complete with a fire place a small sitting area adjacent to a piano and pictures of the family dressed only in formal attire. It was a room that so very obviously wasn't meant to be touched or enjoyed. It was only used for special occasions. He knew about rooms like that, he had had several in his childhood home. She moved away and pointed to her right. "This is the living room…" she said walking towards it. He kept his hands on the railing turning to see a large room with a television mounted on the wall. A sofa set, coffee table, and a small office area on the corner with just a computer, desk, and chair. It didn't have much else and she quickly passed it going down a short set of steps.

"So these are the rooms." She walked forward showing him a hall with just adjacent doors. On the far end was a window leading out to the side yard. She walked down the hall. "This is Souta's bedroom…we won't go in there it's a mess." She said although he had his strange feeling that no one in Kagome's family were just curtly a mess. What she considered a mess the rest of the world considered moderate clutter. They seemed to all be extremely tidy people. "This is Kikyo's old bedroom…" Her mother said approaching a door with faded stickers on it and one of those 'girls rule' signs. She didn't open it either which relieved Kagome a bit. "Over here is the girl's bathroom…" she showed a door across from her oldest daughter's bedroom. She walked up a bit and smiled over at Inuyasha. "And this of course is Kaggy's bedroom…would you like to see it."

"No…" Kagome said quickly going to block it. What was once just a charming fake smile on his handsome face turned into a genuine sly one. "Let's move on…you said you added more rooms?" Kagome asked quickly and her mom playfully rolled her eyes.

"Oh Kaggy don't be absurd…I left it exactly the same for you. I've also dusted off a bit…it'll bring back memories. Besides don't you think Mr. Takashi wants to know what his future wife's interest were when she was a child?" She asked.

"Yes…" he said quickly taking Kagome by surprise. "I'd love nothing more than to see your interests…come on." He had a playful grin on his face but her mother took it as genuine. She so easily pushed her daughter out of the way and opened the door. Kagome closed her eyes embarrassed instantly. He walked forward as her mother turned on the lights and immersed the bedroom in sky blue. His grin increased in size as he looked around, the ceilings had clouds painted on it, one whole side of the room was dedicated to books. Her bed was small a single and the sheets were lavender. She had a desk to the corner a small little desktop computer and more books. Everything was immaculate, even cleaner than the rest of the house. It just made him shake his head a bit. On the side wall she had a quote painted on the wall. He narrowed his eyes and mumbled it to himself.

"_Reach high, for stars lie hidden in your soul. Dream deep, for every dream precedes the goal."_ He stared at the quote for a moment then turned slightly to look at her. She was still extremely embarrassed but she had no idea how much content he felt at being in her childhood room. So much of her was in it, so much of what made her who she was. The books, the clouds, and the stars that lined the ceilings, the canopy curtains that matched the bed spread on her window. He walked further in and looked around on top of her bed. She had stuff animals, just a couple, all horses. He laughed a little. "Weird…" He whispered slightly and he was about to turn and give her a smile when he saw the only poster in her bedroom. His grin faltered and she knew it would. He walked closer to it reading in fine print.

"_Dream big at…"_ and then in larger letters, _"Takashi industries…"_ the poster in itself was all black, but the words were simple and white. He didn't know exactly what to think. So she had been dreaming ever since she was a little girl about working for his father's company. How come that didn't shock him in the least?

"Wasn't she the cutest…had her nose in the books always." Her mother said after awhile. He woke from his daze and looked up. "When she wasn't cleaning she was reading…always reading." She said and he gave her a small smile and nodded. "Okay let me show you the master." He let her leave for a moment taking one last look at the room and walking out. Kagome waited near the door but didn't make eye contact. When he walked out he didn't look either, he had no idea why? He wasn't upset, he just…he was feeling at odds. She wrapped her arms around his forearm as he walked forward and he just placed an arm around her waist. Why were things so tense all of a sudden? "So this was the original master bedroom." Her mother said going up towards the window and taking a left down a very short hall. It led to double doors but she made no move to open it. "We use it as a guest room now. It's far too big for just me…but I think you guys will fit well in it." She said and Kagome widened her eyes. "We had another master bedroom made downstairs for my father and a little secluded room for myself. Down stairs is really where we made all the advancements. I think you'll be shocked to see…"

"Mom…wait…you mean you're giving Inuyasha this guest room right?" She asked moving away from him. "I'll sleep in my own room." The feelings she had been having earlier after he saw her room just disappeared. They were being replaced with those really warm intense butterflies that came when she thought of being completely alone with him. This was the one thing she could count on when it came to her family... to her mother. She was extremely old fashion. People didn't sleep together in the same room unless they were married.

"Yeah…I'm giving you guys the bedroom." She said easily and Kagome's eyes widened again in size. Inuyasha stood behind putting his hands in his pockets. He had his mind on other things, thinking of her room, the quote, his father's internship poster. He should have been able to let it go. So what Kagome had always been motivated in her pursuits since she was younger. He had known that already. You didn't get to work on the main floor of a multimillion dollar corporation at 23 without motivation. He just…why did he feel like there were other things behind her determination, he let the thought swarm by before laughing it off. Was he crazy...did he really think for a second that Kagome could be… he couldn't even let the thought sink in completely it was so absurd. He walked forward letting it go entirely. He actually felt a bit guilty for playing with the idea at all. He let himself focus on the altercation at hand. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but Kagome seemed confused about her mother's attentions.

"Really you don't usually do that…" Kagome laughed nervously when she felt Inuyasha walk up behind her. "You usually say you can only sleep in the same room if you're married."

"Oh Kagome don't be crazy. I know what goes on in the city…" she said winking at Inuyasha slightly. He looked away feeling the awkwardness. "I only said that so your sister could stop bringing home random guys. A lot of good that did…she just moved out completely." Her mother mumbled referring to the first time her oldest daughter _moved out_. She would always move right back in after a couple months of partying.

"But…" Kagome said in a panic and he sensed it immediately. She was trying to hide it by laughing but it wasn't working. "Where…uh…where will Kikyo and Suikotsu sleep?" She asked and her mother put a hand up rolling her eyes.

"They can stay in Kikyo's room. She's always had the second biggest bedroom in the house anyhow. It's not as if they have to share bathrooms with anyone." Her mother said and she quickly left, back down the hall wanting to show Inuyasha more. Kagome could feel her stomach flip as her mind ran through what that meant. For a whole month she'd be living, showering, getting dressed, and sleeping in the same room with him. She couldn't do that! All her fears came back hard. She gulped as her mother put a hand to Inuyasha's bicep to steer him forward. "Oh wow…I can feel the muscles…how often do you work out?" She asked suddenly as she guided him further down the hall. He wanted to hesitate, turn around and wait for her. Read her facial expression. Understand what had her so on edge, but he couldn't, he had to make polite conversation. He decided he'd just meet up with her later.

!

!

!

26

RIN POV earlier that day

She pulled on her boots before going for her purse. She couldn't believe she did that. She couldn't believe she gave in, and he all but left her in his room. Alone, her stomach was in knots. She felt like she made a humongous mistake. She wasn't supposed to sleep with him, not yet anyway. She left his gigantic bedroom. She already knew her hair was a mess so she undid it letting the waves fall down her shoulders. As soon as she made it to the hall she was confused as to where to go. She walked forward more wondering towards a door to the left. It was in that instance she noticed the staircase leading to the bottom floor.

"Duh Rin how could you forget about the double staircase…" She mumbled to herself while quickly running down one side of them. Her plan was to silently leave. Hopefully Sesshomaru was on the other side of his humongous condo and wouldn't notice her. She had to keep him guessing, maybe ignore one of his calls till Saturday. She was crazily trying to pull out tricks from her hat when she made it towards the kitchen. He was sitting in his breakfast nook a mug on his side looking down at a folder. He lifted up a page from it but ultimately put it down when he sensed her.

"Hey…" He said and it jolted her completely. She yelped a bit forcing a handsome mocking smirk to form at his lips. "I scared you?" He asked but he had no questioning tone to his voice. It was more of a mock, as if he wanted to know how a thing like that could happen. "I was about to head back upstairs…check on you. You were out for awhile." He looked her over, she was fully dressed again her purse in hand. It didn't take him long to realize what she was planning on doing. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah uh…" she searched her mind for something to say. She didn't want to be that girl. The notion kept playing through her head over and over. She had to always stay a few steps ahead of him. She couldn't let him get too bored. She was the type of girl who mentally planned out everything in her mind. But now for the first time she couldn't think of her next move. She was so deathly afraid to just act like herself. There were too many things relying on this relationship alone…she wanted it to work so badly. For her he was it…she didn't want anyone else. It had always been like that since she was little. "I have to…I left Kagome's TV on." She lied and he furrowed his eyebrows. She felt like slapping herself.

"Don't be ridiculous…" He said suddenly and she watched as he took his foot and easily pushed out the seat across from him. "Sit…keep me company."

"Uh…I don't know…" she mumbled turning away to look towards his grand foyer. He looked her over. She looked gorgeous in a wild way. It heated him up again and caused his mind to go through more possible ways to make her stay. He always came up short because if she really wanted to go he'd never be able to voice the _right _words to make her stay. It didn't matter that those _right_ words were now effortlessly swarming around in his head. "I probably should go, but…I'll see you on Saturday."

"Saturday…" He said as she began walking forward to quickly leave. She was so on edge and he had no idea why. He wanted to bluntly ask but he was searching for ways to comfort her. It just wasn't his forte. Instead all he could comfortably do was look at her and bluntly tell her how he felt. "That's a whole week away…" She hesitated but didn't move any closer to him. "I don't want to have to wait that long to see you… and honestly I don't understand why I should." He moved the seat across from him even more positioning it towards her. "Besides I've been meaning to talk to you."

She stared at the seat for a moment. Of course she couldn't just leave, not when he said things like that. Things like _'I don't want t have to wait that long to see you.'_ It warmed her to no ends, it proved that he cared for her. She could rest easy, she wasn't in it alone. He didn't just use her for sex. She took a step forward putting her purse down on the table and sitting. He didn't show it on his perfect face but he released a sigh of relief. She pushed herself inward and waited for him to begin. "First tell me…what are you doing for the rest of the day…? He asked and he could see the thought bubbling in her vibrant brown eyes. "Actually the rest of the week?"

"Uh…" she stuttered thinking for a moment before laughing a bit to herself, "nothing…probably watering Kagome's plants." She'd also probably do some shopping but if he was offering to do something with her for the whole week. She was willing to rearrange her schedule, even let Kagome's plants die.

"Really…" he seemed pleased by the notion. "You should stay with me." He stated and she widened her eyes, he loved it when she did that. "I can call in…get an attendant to water them. You can stay right here."

"Uh…" she smiled widely looking down at the table. "I…I can't do that." She said and he waited patiently for her to tell him why that was. "I uh…I can't I have no clothes." He smiled and her heart began thumping ridiculously.

"I don't think you'll need any." He said and that tingling heated feeling came linking up with her already pulsating heart. "Just say yes." He whispered but she didn't say a word, she couldn't. All she could do was nod. He smiled "good it's settled and as for us…" He rose from his seat and headed further into the kitchen. She couldn't see where he was but she was so beside herself with giddy emotions she didn't even care. "I think we can both agree that we're more than just casual at this point. Right?" He asked and he turned to face her wanting to see that look of shock on her face. "Rin…"

She froze…she was freezing. She just sat down and stared forward trying to figure out what to say. He smiled at her reaction going back to what he was doing for a moment. "Are you hungry?" He asked after awhile.

"Did you…are you…you want to be my boyfriend? Are we dating?" She stuttered out of nowhere he didn't say anything. "Do you…is that really what you want…?" She whispered and he paused for a moment walking out towards her end of the kitchen. She had turned in her seat completely to face him in shock. Her demeanor only changed when he failed to confirm her hopes, she seemed depleted. He had no idea why he left her feeling that way for so long.

"Boyfriend…" he whispered after some time. It made her look up. "I don't know about that…but." He returned to his seat. He had a rather large binder in his hands. "If it's the proper word to describe being in a closed relationship with you then… I guess that's…yeah. I'm your boyfriend." He said making her smile return. He opened up the binder going for the numbers to his old apartments. He only hesitated when he felt her staring at him, he didn't look up. Instead he went to the end of the book and grabbed a large velvet booklet. "Why don't you pick something? We'll eat in." He suggested and she grabbed it from him gently looking down for only a moment.

He went back to finding the number. He wanted to call Kagome's apartment, ask them to water her plants but as he looked down other thoughts kept clouding his mind. He couldn't really focus, and he just…he felt like something was changing, shifting. He glanced up at her and he wasn't surprised at all to find the menu opened but her just staring at him. She was so in a trance that when he looked up she didn't even bother to look away. He allowed himself to stare back taking in each one of her facial features…she was so…she was acting so incredibly unusual but he couldn't allow himself to be turned off. Not in the least, not when she was so blatantly adorable in every which way imaginable.

"Are you going to be doing that for long?" He asked while looking back down at the binder. He turned the page for a moment. "The staring I mean…" As soon as he mentioned it she looked down quickly. He couldn't help but smile at the situation. He let the room fall silent, those thoughts kept coming again and he felt like there was more he needed to say. The feelings she enacted in him this morning…he just. He felt like boyfriend didn't really define the relationship he wanted to be in with her… he actually...he wanted more than that.

She kept trying to focus her attention on the menu but she couldn't any longer. She couldn't believe this was happening. This couldn't be happening. She had to be in some sort of dream. She had waited all her life for this day…well she waited all her life for their wedding, but this as well. Things couldn't be working out for her like this, he couldn't see in her the things he saw in all his other gorgeous dates, could he? "I uh…" she said after awhile. It got his attention and he was more than happy to look up at her. "I'm just…I'm in shock. I never thought this would happen." She admitted. He smiled genuinely at her.

"Is it all you ever thought it would be?" He teased and to his surprise she posted a gorgeous smile on her face and nodded.

"You have no idea."

"I'm really happy to hear that." He said while looking back down at his binder. She stared at it and him for a moment before leaning up and closing it. The action shocked him but of course he didn't show the emotion. He just looked up at her and waited for some sort of explanation.

She closed her own menu and just openly smiled. "I've had about a million and one fantasies about this." She stated out of nowhere and he had no idea why, but he humored her. "None of them took place in your apartment's breakfast nook with you looking down at some address book." She said and he moved the binder aside giving her his utmost attention. He absolutely adored the liveliness in her eyes, the way she played up emotion. He didn't possess the quality, and it wasn't something he particularly yearned for in himself. He did realize it _was_ something he enjoyed seeing in her, he got his fill of it every time she came around. Maybe that was the true reason he found it so hard to let her leave?

"Well my apologies…what would you like me to do?" He said and she posted another perfect playful smile on her full lips and sat back in her seat. She crossed her legs slightly mocking deep thought. His heart began beating overtime and he had absolutely no idea why.

She shrugged after awhile. Now that he was hers. Now that he finally wanted her, with what she hoped was the same type of intensity she wanted him. She could let her guard down…she could throw all her planning away. It wasn't really working anyway. The Sesshomaru she had thought she knew wasn't this same guy. He had much more dimensions, much more pieces to his puzzle. The real him was about ten times better than the one she had created anyway so she wasn't too sad to rid him from her memory.

"I don't know…" she admitted. "I just…I want all your attention." He didn't even have a moment to let her words grip at his emotions. He just stared forward watching as she rose from her seat and walked casually over to him. His eyes surveyed her petite form and those stupid scorching emotions took over right away. He had no idea why, but for some reason he couldn't get much of a grip on them. She crouched down to his level and brought her face to his. He let his eyes take in her features and he couldn't help but place a gentle hand to frame her face. He let it linger there for a moment, allowing himself to get lost in those deep brown eyes. He had no idea the array of emotions his undivided attention ripped through her. They were so strong like nothing she had ever felt before. It brought so many hidden emotions to light… she couldn't wait long at all to bring her lips crashing onto his. What should have been a simple kiss turned complicated fast. All he had to do was push forward to meet her lips and she felt herself lose it. She climbed onto his lap, straddling him easily. The position shocked him to no ends. He wasn't used to being dominated at all by a woman. Her arms rested over his shoulders and when she wanted to deepen the kiss she harshly pushed him back against the chair causing her to have the better leverage.

When she ran out of air she backed away taking in his face. It was so strikingly beautiful, his eyes were still closed; his neck was cocked back a bit. The sight caused tingles down her spine. She would have never thought in a million years she could ever make him have that face. She just never thought she'd be enough. He opened his eyes smirking slyly up at her…she was on top, but just like that she was melting again. He could so easily dominate her and she wasn't used to that in a relationship. She stood her ground though even with his hands trailing under her dress and up her bare back. He let his fingers go around to her breast, easily toying with the nipples and erecting them on contact. She pressed herself up against him for a moment before resting her forehead on his shoulders. He let his hand slip down her torso and to her core. As soon as his fingers plunged inward she bucked forward against his shaft. The slight bump gave him this overwhelming urge to just take her, but he had plenty of time for that. He instead stroked her insides making her moan loudly.

"I'm giving you all my attention…" He whispered and she looked up at that putting a hand to cup his chin harshly. He was surprised by the rough gesture. He lifted both eyebrows thinking she'd say something but instead she just harshly pushed his lips to hers. He left his fingers in her but he stopped the strokes. He was actually taken aback by the move. It caused a slight fire in him, he removed his hand to go for his pants but before he could fully she stopped him. "What…" he asked. The question came out harsher than he truly wanted it to, but when he realized his tone he rephrased it. "I mean what's the matter?"

She gave him a knowing smile removing her leg from his side and sitting on his lap bridal style. "We have all week for that…" she reminded him. He let a smile turn up at his lip.

"It's always a game with you…" he whispered but he didn't hesitate at all to kiss gently down her neck. "Do you ever stop with the games…?"

She smiled a bit. She felt extremly content in where she was at the moment. Her emotions were running high but not in a bad way, she didn't feel the need to freeze or stutter. "I think you'll see its better that way." She whispered as he kissed down her collarbone.

"Oh really…I doubt it...I rather just have you when I want you." He bluntly stated and she allowed him to kiss her lips softly for a moment before getting up.

"Well if all we ever do is have sex all week long I'll never get a word in…I won't get to know anymore about you…like…" she looked around the room spotting a sculpture on the other side. "Like do you sculpt too?"

He stared at her and nowhere near the white diamond shape piece she was gesturing at. There it was again, that feeling. For some reason he wanted to make her a much more permanent part of his life. He still couldn't get over the fact that she seemed so obsessed with the idea of knowing him. He only smiled for a moment. "No…I don't sculpt, but do you like the piece?" He asked. She gave him a quick glance then looked back at it. She didn't really know what to like. It was just a cube on its side.

"Uh…I'm not really an artsy type, but…I like your paintings." She left his lap and walked forward. He rose from his seat following behind her. She entered the living room going near a picture of just the setting sun. How could she tell it was one of his paints was beyond him. He had plenty others by actual professionals all around the room.

"Really…" he asked and he couldn't help but let that doubtful sarcastic tone of his come through. Rin just shrugged and crossed her arms. She stared forward at it.

"Yeah…there simple, like you know…they don't try too hard." She said and that made him smile. He put an arm around her looking up at it for just a moment.

He then kissed her on the side of her face leaning in close. "Why else do you like it?" He asked softly in her ear. She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rise but she just put an arm around his.

"Because…" she shrugged "it's painted well and it looks just like what you want it to." She smiled… for a moment keeping in the real truth behind why she loved each and every one of his pictures. She hadn't even seen them all but she knew as soon as she laid eyes on them she would. "It's sort of familiar…like that one…that's the Takashi gates." She said pointing towards the painting.

"You think all of them are familiar?" He asked questioningly she couldn't see his expression but she just nodded. He let one of those genuine smiles reach his lips. "You flatter me…truly…but you're uh…you're adorable." He said. And she froze for a minute before grinning widely. "Why don't we order that food now?" He released her from his hold to cross the large room to the kitchen.

"No wait I want to see more…" she said and he only halted for a moment at the true enthusiasm in her voice. He wasn't sure if it was the actual paintings that had her so extremely excited?

"Later, we have plenty of time." He went back to the table they had left and grabbed the menu. She stared after him for a moment.

She didn't say anything she just let her eyes sweep through the room and then back on him. "You know why I really like your paintings?" She asked and he put the menu down for a moment to look over at her. She loved it when he gave her his undivided attention. He was beginning to see that, every time he moved something from his view to make way for her she always brightened up tenfold. "I hope you won't be mad when I tell you…" She said and the sentiment confused him a bit. Why would he be upset?

"Arts up for interpretation… I don't mind, go ahead…" He said and she smiled a little more. It made her look so extremely breathtakingly beautiful.

"Well…really I love them because _you_ painted them." She said with a simple shrug. She turned back around to look at a picture of a yard. Just a simple yard, with the grass green and healthy swaying in the wind, she walked forward putting a hand to it making him just stare. There was that weird overwhelmingly warm feeling he got sometimes when she said things like that. When he realized how engrossed she was in him, it wasn't something you could fake. She very genuinely _loved _everything he did. It had him thinking deeply yet again. He watched her as she walked around the room. She stopped at other paintings but she knew automatically which were his. He could see it in her face, how engrossed she'd become when she saw his. "Just a pen…" she said pointing to a painting. "I love it…it makes me feel so…artsy."

He stared at her for a moment shaking his head and trying to hide a grin that was obviously never going to go away. The way she was making him feel right now…he just couldn't handle the brand new emotions. She never ceased to amaze him, no matter what she did. It could be the way she spoke; handled herself, kissed him…he was always so happily amazed. "I'm ordering for you…" He called out and she just nodded continuing to go around the room. The idea of it made him continue revisiting old thoughts, would these feelings fade with time? Or did he have to actually work and keep her? He turned to look back at her. Their relationship just started but he…he could see himself _happy_ with her for a long while.

!

!

!

26

INU POV

Inuyasha smiled as he saw her put a large piece of tomato in her mouth. He wasn't used to seeing her genuinely eat. She hadn't noticed him at all staring. If she had she would have slowed down, made sure to cut the pieces of tomato and mozzarella into smaller chunks so they weren't too much of a hassle to eat. But she was so hungry and it was her favorite type of salad made perfectly by her mom. It was like a slice of her childhood. The lettuce she had bought were cleaned properly and a dark fresh green. Lettuce wasn't even called for in a classic tomato basil salad, but her mom made hers with it. It was just her favorite.

"So are we ready for pot pie?" Her mom asked looking around the table. Her son had just pushed food around and as soon as his mom mentioned actual meat he sat up in his seat. Her grandfather's plate was finished and he turned to face Inuyasha to continue their discussion about something business related he really didn't care about. Kagome put the remaining scrap of her salad in her mouth and nodded. "You were hungry Kaggy…" She said grabbing her empty plate. Kagome just blushed and swallowed going for her napkin. She didn't say much more but when she looked up noticing Inuyasha's humongous knowing grin she returned it partially and sunk in her seat.

"So how many people work in a typical branch?" Her grandfather asked and he had to tear his eyes from her to turn. "I've always wondered? Is it true its hundreds? Kaggy says there's hundreds of employees how do you maintain them all?" He sighed inwardly so no one would tell how annoyed he was by the question. He grabbed his fork sticking a small piece of tomato in his mouth. He was about to follow it with some mozzarella but Kagome's mother returned and picked up his plate before he could finish. He just stuck a handsome smile on his perfect face. it help to falter her for a moment but she ultimately smiled back and left.

"Uh…" he said thinking about a way to answer his question while changing the topic entirely. "Well yeah there can be upwards to a thousand." This seem to shock her grandfather but he prevailed. "Everyone has different rolls throughout the branch, we appoint heads. Not everything goes to me...you know unless it's major" He nodded and he thought the subject would end but fat chance.

"So basically everything just goes right over your head?" He asked and Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, that wasn't at all what he meant.

"Grandpa…" Kagome said from her spot. He turned to face her. She was sitting up in her seat now listening to their conversation. "How did you get that from what he just said?" She asked and he smiled. She always seemed to want to come to his rescue. It was adorable but he could handle himself.

"No it's alright. I can see how he could jump to that conclusion. But no…no I handle most operations. It's one of the reasons we don't hire managing staff. I retain all administrative rights. Heads just make sure everything is going smoothly from day to day." Her grandfather nodded his head in understanding. He seemed so ridiculously fascinated.

"Oh wow…now that makes more sense." He said as his daughter brought new plates over to them. She set them on either side with a smile. "It must take real smarts to run a business of that size. Your father must be very proud."

Inuyasha just shrugged slightly."Well we're all engineered since birth for this." He mumbled as a small joke. Her grandfather obviously thought it was much funnier. The sound of his laughter made him glance up. When he took in his face he looked over at Kagome. She seemed so very pleased just by seeing her grandfather happy. It just reminded him that no matter how odd he found her family or how much of a hassle it was putting up a charming front he'd have to suck it up. This was _her _family.

"Inuyasha's super talented at every part of the company." Kagome added in and he could see how genuine her words were. She really believed that he was some business God. And of course that was very important to her because coupled with where she grew up, how she acted, and the poster he saw in her room. He could see that a business…all parts of one was truly Kagome's dream job. He didn't know anyone who could say; _since I was a child I always wanted to_ _work in a cubicle_. It was so super strange to him, but that was her. Her grandfather turned to face her wanting to hear more. "He's extremely proficient… I mean in his branch alone there's so many different jobs and titles, and professionals who majored in their field but he's…it's almost like he's smarter than all of them."

"I'm sure he is." Her grandfather said but there it was again. That double meaning in his words. Did anyone in Kagome's family ever speak straight up? He always felt like he needed to solve some riddle.

"Oh joy…he's a genius too." Her younger brother mumbled from his spot and Inuyasha turned to face him. He was staring at his plate waiting for their mother to bring a large tray his way. No one in the room responded to his sarcasm though. It was almost like he wasn't in the room.

"Don't be ridiculous Kagome…" Inuyasha muttered making her turn. Her smile slipped a bit and he rephrased his words. "I'm just saying…I'm no genius, I'm not smarter than anyone."

"Don't be modest." Kagome's mother interrupted. She cut large slices of what looked like a crusted pie but when she placed it on his plate the insides were so obviously meat and vegetables. As soon as he smelled it he knew it was the scent he had whiffed when he first entered the house. He picked up his fork immediately. Her mother went around the table cutting large pieces for her son, father, but when she got to Kagome she cut the smallest slice.

"Thanks…" she mumbled looking down at it. It literally looked to be about an inch in diameter. She cut herself the same small piece and sat down. Kagome didn't argue with her though, she just took her fork out.

"You know Kagome's a certified genius herself." Her grandfather stated out of nowhere. She looked up widening her eyes in apparent mortification.

"Barely…" Kagome said.

Inuyasha glanced towards him raising his eyebrows. "Really…" The declaration reminded him of the time he invited her into his office. He had thought the same thing when first meeting her. "Well I'm sure that's true…but I'm no genius myself." He clarified and her grandfather just smiled almost as if he knew.

"Just a really smart gent is all." He stated putting a fork back into his food. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment before doing the same. "Kagome actually got certified when she was younger. She took a few tests for that uh…uh tick she has."

"Grandpa…" Kagome groaned slumping really deep in her seat.

"Tick?" Inuyasha asked almost as if he didn't understand. As soon as he made that questioning expression her grandfather looked guilty as if he just made a huge mistake.

"You don't know…" He hesitated and with that he closed his mouth.

"Okay…why don't we change the topic. Mr. Takashi you don't mind if I ask a few personal questions do you?" He tore his eyes from her grandfather to rest them on her mother. He most definitely minded, who the hell bluntly ask someone that?

"Wait…wait…what tick?" He asked looking forward at Kagome who was playing with her food.

"Kagome's a freak…you didn't know?" Souta mumbled slyly from his side of the table. He had a satisfied look on his face. "Unless she's not anymore…are you still a freak sis?" He turned to face Kagome then looked connivingly back at him. "We completely understand if you want to run for the hills." The comment was so extremely rude Inuyasha waited for either his grandfather or mother to interfere but none of them said a thing, they just continued eating. It was so weird…

"Souta…die…" Kagome stated and it made her brother laugh. "I'm not a freak."

"Of course not sweetie…you're lovely. Eat up so we can discuss our plans for tomorrow. I'm planning a mother daughter date." Her mother sung with a clap of her hands.

"No really…" she turned to face Inuyasha directly. "I'm not a freak…and he already knows I have OCD…it's not a nervous tick grandpa." Inuyasha sighed in slight relief allowing her declaration to sooth him a bit. He put more food in his mouth letting his emotions return to normal.

"A freaks a freak no matter how you dress her." Her brother muttered from his side. He didn't mean it as a straight up insult. More of a tease, Inuyasha could tell. He was getting this strange vibe, Souta didn't like him. Whenever he addressed a comment to him it was harsh and apparent. When he insulted Kagome it was light, just a bit of sibling sprawling.

"Die…" she stated carelessly it made him smile a bit more.

"Her father had the tick." Her grandfather stated out of nowhere. "It wasn't as bad as Kaggy's but he was a perfectionist, everything had to be in line. I told him as soon as he made goo-goo eyes with my daughter. 'Don't you go after her she's' got a tick of her own.'" He said in a grandfatherly way. He was lost in his own story of the past. "See my daughter is a little crazy too. Always cleaning all the time, I knew if they reproduced at least one of their kids would…"

"Grandpa…" Kagome interrupted.

"I'm not insulting you sweetie I'm just telling Mr. Takashi…" He turned to look over at him again. "Well long story short she turned out to not only be a perfectionist but a clean freak as well…" He shook his head a smile on his face. "She's also a genius…triple whammy. The way she is with numbers…you'd be surprised. I used to make her balance my check book. She started doing our taxes when she was fourteen."

Kagome sighed slightly looking down at her food and wanting to eat it so badly but not being able to. Her grandfather was upsetting her and her tick was coming back. "She loved to clean the house too…the perfect little thing really." Her mother said smiling at her daughter. "Too bad she never wanted to cut that hair of hers or wear a dress. Oh…my gosh and her glasses. Kaggy you remember you're reading glasses. I was about to take her books to stop her from wearing them everywhere."

"Guys…stop it…" Souta said with a smile on his face. It didn't stop them of course but it did make a shock Kagome and Inuyasha turn to face him. "You're going to chase Mr. Takashi away."

They realized the sarcasm immediately and Kagome sighed. "No not at all." Inuyasha said and everyone in the room stopped their talking. Kagome turned to face him shock apparent on her face. Why would she be shocked, he had no idea? Didn't she know he was crazy about her? "It just makes me want to stay more." He mumbled looking forward at her and there was that smile he loved so much. It made him want to cross the table and take her in his arms. Their grandfather saw the exchange and narrowed his eyes realizing something slightly.

"You guys…" Her mother sang. "So adorable I swear." Kagome blushed a bit looking down at her plate. She hadn't touched her food but his declaration eased her immediately and she was able to begin eating. The table became quiet after awhile and her mother got up going for Kagome's hardly eaten food. "Dessert time…" She sung and Kagome held on to the plate. It was the smallest piece and her mom wasn't even going to allow her to finish eating it. "Come on Kagome stop it…you're not going to keep that little adorable figure of yours forever if you keep eating like this." Her mother said and Inuyasha glanced up. Did she have any idea how little her daughter ate already?

Her mother's comment didn't seem to faze her though because she kept pulling chunks from the pot pie as her mother pulled it away. "Oh I meant to compliment you on the dinner…amazing really." He said and it made her mother blush and Souta mock him quietly at his seat.

"Well thank you…wait till you see my chocolate cake it's Kagome's favorite." She said and Kagome sat up happily but when she saw the slice her mother brought back her grin disappeared completely. "Here you go first slice Kaggy…"

"Is this even a slice?" She mumbled and it had Inuyasha smiling a bit.

"I'm just looking out for you honey…you ate all that cheese with the salad. Oh and the croutons with the soup."

"Yeah so…mom…I'm kind of hungry."

"I want to make sure you stay fit. Mr. Takashi isn't going to want a chubby wife." Her mother sung teasingly but it had both of them tensing up. She took the slice without much more hassle and Inuyasha thought of something to ease her. He was just too shocked at what her mother said to defend her in anyway. It was almost like a double insult, that fact wasn't lost on him.

"Kaggy you're hungry?" Her grandfather said easily. He got up from his spot and headed to the kitchen cutting her a bigger slice of both the cake and pot pie.

"Dad…" Her mother said.

"Hush up…that girl hasn't weighed more than eighty pounds her whole life. You're being absurd…" He put the plate in front of her and she smiled up at him. "Now Mr. Takashi we have big plans tomorrow. I'm hoping you can join us at the shop bright and early. I have some business queries only you can answer." Inuyasha smiled meagerly and even though he wanted to make up a polite excuse as to why he couldn't. He agreed, only because he was extremely grateful after seeing what he did for Kagome. He knew he was doing it as her grandfather, but still…he was happy he could pull out her beautiful smile.

"Actually grandpa…" Kagome said as she ate a large piece of pot pie he set down beside her. It had her mom glaring from a distance but she ignored it. "I wanted Inuyasha and I to get more settled down. We got here so late…" She said but in reality she didn't want him gone for the whole day, especially not with her grandfather and brother alone.

"You'll get settled later…" Her mother interrupted. "I have things planned for us. I have a dress I want you to wear for your engagement party. I want to run to the city for manicures and maybe a hair cut for you. Oh and I want to buy a matching dress shirt for Mr. Takashi…" She said with a slight smile. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he looked over at her. Why the hell…who does that? "I meant to ask you earlier…what size do you wear…I bet you're a 30, 31 in pants." He froze up slightly. "Or maybe even a 29…we'll do some measurements."

"Mom…" Kagome interrupted. "Inuyasha has plenty of clothes…you don't have to buy him anything.

"Yeah but you haven't seen the dress Kaggy…I want you guys to look the part for the party." She sighed as her mother rose from her seat. "We have a lot planned tomorrow. And you have to make that call to your sister. Let the men be men" she grabbed cups and plates from around the table. Kagome allowed her to take hers. "If you need so much time getting settled why don't you run to your room now? I'll take care of the kitchen." Kagome hesitated but she couldn't fight with her mother when she got like this. "Well go ahead….good night." She rose from her seat at that turning to leave. Inuyasha watched her go getting up himself to leave. No one found his exit odd though...

Actually her grandfather patted him on the back before he left. "The shop opens at five….so sleep well." He said and Inuyasha gave him a slight look before walking out of the kitchen and down the short steps towards their room. He was shocked he didn't catch up with her beforehand. She must have been going fairly fast. He went down the halls of bedrooms and took that short left. The two doors were slightly ajar and he opened them to reveal the original master suite. He hadn't yet seen it; while her mother showed him a tour of the rest of the house her brother and grandfather loaded their bags in the room. He glanced around, it was fairly big. Not too massive, the second master installed was a lot bigger.

It had a balcony off to the side. A massive king size bed against the wall with two wooden bedside drawers. There was also a little study space with a desk and computer, but no Kagome. He closed the doors and locked them looking around. He sensed her. she was definitely in the room, probably off towards one of the doors straight ahead. There were three. Two slide-ins so he knew automatically they were closets. The room was extremely clean so he knew she probably wouldn't be cleaning like she usually did. Her OCD had sort of simmered, he thought it was because she was at home. She must have felt comfortable where she was, well subconsciously, the rest of her was as tense and jumpy as ever. "Kagome…" he said going for the only door, he didn't bother knocking he just entered.

It was an ensuite bathroom, complete with his and her sinks, its own private door for the toilet, and a bathtub and shower combo. The room was also extremely clean, so imagine his surprise to see her at the sinks cleaning one half of the mirror rigorously. How she managed to get the time he had no idea. She must have ran down to the room and began cleaning immediately. She had taken her cardigan off as well letting him take in her form from the back perfectly. A towel was draped on the other half of the sink. She was readying herself for a shower. "Hey…." He said and she jumped instantly making him smile. He walked in closer noticing that although she was scrubbing the mirror with one hand the other one held a toothbrush in her mouth at the moment. So she came in to ready herself for bed and felt the compulsion to clean. She spit prematurely when she saw him, dropped her paper towel wad and cleaned her mouth. "I came to check on you…" he said, and although he wanted to see how she was, he also came rushing in because he didn't want to be left alone with her family, but how could you tell your girlfriend that? "I uh…you know I don't mind working at the family store tomorrow." He lied and that seemed to be the winning sentence that eased her. "I wish you could be there too, but" he shrugged walking further in. "I can suck it up. I'll see you later."

She thought maybe he'd try kissing her so she swallowed wanting to get any toothpaste in her mouth. She didn't say anything but she was extremely uncomfortable with him being here. Her heart was already beating at the thought of them sharing rooms, but now he was in the bathroom with her. What if instead of just brushing her teeth she was in the shower…naked or worse using the bathroom? He didn't kiss her though. He just walked past her and to the other side of the sink. He turned letting his back face the mirror. "Really…?" she asked and he just nodded, it made her smile. "I'm sorry about my mom in there…sometimes she can be a little intrusive."

"No it's fine…" he mumbled. She just kept that gorgeous smile on her face for a moment longer then turned back around. With her cardigan off he could make out her figure so much better. The dress really suited her, simple but so curve flattering, dipping at the small of her waist and jutting out at the top of her hips. It was also extremely short stopping at the top of her thigh. She had nothing at all to tear him away from her long shapely legs. No thigh length boots or long knee scraping cardigan. She just stood there legs crossed comfortably at the knee staring at herself in the mirror. She didn't seem to know how gorgeous she was, she just continued on in normalcy. She pulled out a small bag taking out a hair band and beginning to tie her long bonds of hair up in a bun. He watched her not saying anything just studying her features and profile. "So uh…a haircut." He said after sometime. She seemed confused by the random phrase but also a little thrown off. Why was he still just standing in the bathroom? She wanted to at some point brush her teeth, wash off make up, take a shower. She couldn't do that in front of him. Her stomach just twisted at the thought of it. "I mean tomorrow…your staying the whole day with your mom." She smiled feebly and he already knew how she felt about it. It was sort of how he felt about his own dad. Yeah he loved him to death but there were a million and one other terrible horrific things he rather do than spend one day with him doing absolutely nothing but bonding.

"Yeah it looks like it…she'll parade me around the town." She mumbled and he smiled slightly leaning against the drawers under the sink. He paused for only a moment and walked closer to her. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest. Those goose bumps rise.

He wasn't sure if he should voice this, he didn't want Kagome thinking at all what her mother said about him was true. He wasn't shallow enough to fall out of love with her because of phsyical changes, maybe he'd do that with any other woman in the world, but not Kagome. He loved her. He smiled enclosing his arms around her back. He looked up seeing only her in the mirror. "Don't let them cut too much." He mumbled meaning her hair. He leaned down kissing her at the base of her neck. His comment made her smile along with the other crazy feelings she had fluttering around her stomach. He didn't do much else he stared at her longer in the mirror. "Well like I said before I just…uh…I came to check on you. I'll leave you to it though." He said looking down at the many bottles she had lying around.

"I'm fine…but thanks." He nodded and unwrapped himself from her. He lingered a bit wanting to do so much more, but knowing he couldn't. "And I won't let her cut too much…" she said with a smile. He just returned it and turned to head out of the bathroom. She watched him go for awhile and turned back around with a huge smile on her face.

!

!

!

26

She came back out after awhile with her hair in a strict bun and lavender matching pajama top and bottoms. It was silk and it made him wonder how many of those did she own? She didn't see him immediately when she came out which pleased her. She just wanted to hide herself and her pajamas under the sheets. She walked forward going for the bed faltering when she saw him sitting in the office nook. He was smiling over to her, his own laptop on the table and the desktop off to the side. He closed it rising up from the chair with a towel and a few other things.

She froze feeling her heart pick up speed. She thought maybe he'd put his arms around her but he just walked past towards the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute." He said and with that the emotions simmered. He left through the door and closed it after him. She walked forward towards the bed. She only hesitated, contemplating if she should unpack her bags. She thought agaisnt it in the end, she was planning on getting up extremely early tomorrow. She'd do it later. She walked over to the right side of the bed near the door. She covered herself completely with the sheets letting those too wired emotions immerse her, making it too hard to sleep. She just kept thinking of what he'd do when he came out. Would he want to have sex? Would she want to? Would she have to tell him first? Her emotions were going crazy and she felt the need to do something, anything to ease it. She pushed the sheets off starting to see spots that weren't there.

The only thing that kept her at bay was the idea he'd come out and see her. That scared her a bit, with her family already acting insane she didn't want to overwhelm him with her OCD. She contemplated what to do knowing in the end she'd give in and begin cleaning anyway. She couldn't help it, It wasn't a decision it was automatic. Though this was the longest time she had ever gone trying to make the choice. He came out just as she for the third time pushed her legs off the sheets then back in again. It was one of the spasms she did when trying to stop herself. She took a deep breath looking up at him. He came out with nothing on at all but his towel. He seemed so casual with it and when she saw him all thoughts disappeared. She just pushed herself deep in the sheets allowing only a small pocket of light to peek at him.

He took a second to look towards her. He heard the movement from the bed but when he saw her covered in sheets he didn't over think it. He went to the left for his luggage. He pulled out a pair of boxers pulling off his towel carelessly and draping it over his shoulders. When he stood up he gave Kagome a view of his perfect bare ass, she gasped loudly and pushed the sheets over her head. He turned at that a smile so very evident on his face. He pulled on a pair of navy blue boxers turning to head to the right side of the bed. He didn't even say anything when he realized how far to the right she was laying. He walked on top of it. The shifting bed had her emotions going crazy. He wanted to hold her but he could already tell that wouldn't be something she wanted. She wasn't just lying away from him but her back was against him too. He just lied back staring at the high ceiling fan.

He couldn't really sleep just wondering about her and how she was feeling. He knew she wasn't sleeping, so he wondered sometimes what she was afraid of. Was it shallow or one track minded to obsess over what he needed to do to finally have sex with his girlfriend? Maybe he should have been obsessing over other things, it really shouldn't matter that much. He loved her, that should have been all that mattered…and it _was_ all that mattered, but still. He understood their relationship just started, he had to remind himself that. But it felt like they were already on another level...he didn't really need sex though. It just seemed like sometimes she could be so distant. She didn't even seem to want to be touched.

She laid back awkwardly her heart still thumping. It took a few minutes but ultimately she realized that he wasn't going to make any moves towards her. He wasn't going to pull her into his arms or climb on top of her. She didn't admit it but she was sort of disappointed, all the pint up emotions she was feeling weren't warranted, he had shifted away from her after awhile. She sighed climbing out of the sheets and over to him. He sensed her but didn't move thinking maybe she was climbing out but when she crawled towards him he halted. "Hey…" she whispered and he turned around to face her a bit. She was kneeling down beside him with a slight nervous smile on her face. He turned fully to face her waiting for her to speak. She never did instead she laid down near him her head on his bare chest. To say he was shocked was an understatement but he didn't dwell too much, he just put arms around her.

"I was wondering why you were sleeping way over there?" He whispered and she just smiled a bit.

"You should have came and got me…" He smiled after her declaration. He knew exactly what he'd have to do when it came to her. She laid comfortably with a slight grin on her face for a moment, not a care in the world. He let his hands lower to her waist and out of nowhere he lifted her easily forcing her to lie on his chest completely. Her heart began pumping fast like it usually did when he got close. She was starting to realize that the feelings roaming through the pit of her stomach were a good thing. She smiled sitting up and letting her legs fall on either side to straddle him. She meant it as a completely innocent move he could tell, she was still laughing in shock at how he so easily whisked her up. She was sitting on his torso just above his genitals, one hand on her heart in shock. She had no idea the emotion her position enacted in him. He put two hands on her hips then slipped them into her shirt feeling her bare skin. He could feel how the move shocked her, her whole body tensed up and she leaned forward a bit. It surprised him when she fell towards him to capture his lips. His hands were on her bare waist he brought them around slipping them into her bra.

She paused slightly her lips still on his but she wasn't deepening it, so shocked at the feeling of his warm hands on her mounds. She never had that feeling before, his hands massaging the flesh and pinching her erected nipple. It had her acting in such crazy ways making the pit of her stomach heat up and between her legs get so unusually wet. She moved a bit to unbutton her shirt, it wasn't something she'd usually do but she was acting on complete emotion and feeling. She couldn't even for a moment continue kissing him. She just let his hands play at her flesh as she lowered her head to rest on his chest. He had a slight smirk on his face and he moved a hand to lower into her pants. He would have put it down into her junction but the grinding she was subconsciously doing rubbed at his member and he felt the aching before going hard. The nagging increased when she shifted on top of it completely. The feeling just made her crazier, his member rubbed exactly on her sensitive spot and she never felt that feeling before. This vibrating hot tingling feeling throughout her lower half, it felt so extremely amazing it had her moving even more against it and he had to put two hands on her hips stopping her.

"Stop…hold on…" he said huskily and she sat up a bit surprised by the sound of his voice. It caused chills down her spine. He let his eyes take her in, she had that wild look about her. Her face flushed, eyes wild, nose flared. She was beautiful and wild so different than how she usually looked. So cautious and perfect, he loved both sides and he brought himself forward to kiss her. She had unbuttoned the blouse of her pajamas and he could easily let his hands touch the flesh of her torso. She collapsed forward kissing him wildly with so much spark he was stunned yet again. His own fire was igniting ridiculously and he wanted to so badly get her naked. He halted her putting hands on her shoulders. "Wait... lie back…" He said lifting her and forcing her to lie beside him. He met her quickly but in the time he was ready to lower himself the feelings she had still crazy and hot met intense fear.

He kissed down her neck harshly and rapidly. He lingered on the side where he'd make a mate mark, if that was something he'd do. Why he was thinking about that was beyond him. He let those emotions she ignited in him blaze and he harshly nipped at her lips. If he wasn't in his own world consumed by all thoughts and feelings of her he'd realize she wasn't kissing back. She wasn't holding on she was just allowing the rough insane kisses. They heated her but that fear was still creeping hard. He brought his lips down her chest and when he went to push her pants down she did the chest halt. It woke him up immediately from his heated daze. She did it whenever she wanted him to stop or slow it down. It meant she wasn't feeling it and even though he wanted so much at the moment he had to try to simmer himself down. "What…" he asked harshly he didn't mean it to came out that way. He stared at her face the expression was hard to decipher but if she wasn't lying back she would be crossing her arms and looking away. She was uncomfortable and he could tell, maybe he got too carried away. It was Kagome, he should have known better than to handle her so harshly.

What he didn't know was it wasn't the way he treated her that had her stopping him. The rough kisses actually scorched her in a good way. It was the fear and how fast they were going. He bent down to kiss her but he made sure the movement was sweet and slow and she actually kissed back. He lifted her to lie back on top of him. His stomach was still so hot and his groin still nagged with the want to be in her. But he sucked it up going back to the position they were before. She continued kissing him lying on his chest, her hands rubbed against his torso a bit. She was making all the right movements to turn him on, but they never climaxed. They were just sinfully heated kisses. She continued them and when she'd bring her lips to touch his he'd kiss her back passionately his blood heating just to simmer again. He put his hands on the small of her back. Rubbing up and down her torso over the shirt knowing if he touched bare skin he'd go insane again. She kissed him around his chin and he had to take deep breaths to keep his emotions at bay. She had this weird way of scraping his flesh with her teeth when she kissed that just drove him insane. When she brought her lips down his neck she shifted lower rubbing against his groin again. He closed his eyes feeling that amazing pain that came with it. She went back up meeting his lips. He allowed it, kissing her back and feeling that spark come then die down. That's all she did for awhile drive him crazy with her amazing kisses.

"Kagome…" he said after she left his lips once again. He was panting a bit but he sighed to catch his breath. She was now kissing down the side of his neck. "This is really great honestly but…" she stopped to look down at him. He met her eyes and stared getting lost in the wild intense passion in them. He realized after awhile that she was waiting for him to speak, making him look somewhere else so he could phrase his words nicely. "But uh…hey…don't you want more?" He asked lifting up to kiss her lips. She didn't kiss back. "I want you so badly…" he whispered and it caused that chill to go down her spine. _He wanted her now but when he got her_, _would he really be as eager._ That's the thought that went through her head and she just smiled lowering herself down and lying on his chest. She didn't move she just lied there. "Kagome…"

"I'm really tired." She said suddenly. She was sleeping near his chest and she brought her legs down to lie squarely on top of him. He was shocked by her response and even more taken back by her decision to remain on top of him. He didn't argue though, he just put his arms around her. She was trying to show she wasn't upset by his question or statement by staying in his arms. He only took one moment to lean to the side and turn the lights off letting the room become encase in darkness.

!

!

!

26

In the middle of the night she awoke to him nipping at her neck. As soon as she got up completely she felt this intense feeling. It was a heat that lit in her core and caused her to go insane. She lifted her head and met his lips completely. His kisses were intense and like heaven. She needed so much more of it and she kissed him hard tugging at his button down. She didn't wonder for a moment why he was dressed in office casual. She just tugged on his shirt easily and undid it with little effort. She got his shirt off, pulled off his tie, then went for his belt. He kissed her down the neck as she undid it. When she took it off completely she threw it on the ground. That wet feeling in her core came back and it just made her want more.

He didn't fuss. He just waited till he was completely naked and began doing the same for her. Why she was wearing a formal gown was beyond him. He unzipped it taking it off and that fear _never_ ignited in her. As soon as he tore off her dress she was naked with just a pair of underwear on. She moved up to meet his lips again, feeling his hard immediately hit her core. It was at the right spot and she began that subconscious rocking against it. His hands continued massaging her breast and the rocking became more vigorous. Her bottom half ached with the need and she wanted him in her so badly.

She kissed him more and after awhile he stopped. "I want more…" he said and she nodded understanding. He lifted her down on the bed and went to pull off her underwear. She looked somewhere else completely as he pushed it pass her thighs. When he was done, ready to get on top of her, he never did. Instead he laughed loudly. She turned to face him and he just continued to laugh. He laughed completely over and over again and it made her heart sink.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he looked up at her a sarcastic sneer on his face.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" He asked and she looked down seeing an actual lock on her privates. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and he just shook his head and went down towards her. "Wake up…" he said and she looked from down her torso to up into his golden eyes. "Wake up…"

"What…" she mumbled hoarsely.

"Wake up Kagome…"

"What do you mean?"

"Wake up" just like that she opened her eyes and she saw _real_ golden orbs. "Hey…I think you're having a nightmare…" He whispered and she sat up. She was still lying on top of him, her shirt still unbuttoned, but she had a light sweat down her neck. She looked ridiculously sexy. He let a hand touch her bare waist making her cross her arms closing the shirt. She was panting a bit allowing reality to sit in completely. "Some dream huh?" He asked and she looked down at him. He was still bare, no shirt, no slacks. She had no idea but when she thrusted in her dream she did it in reality as well.

He woke up to vigorous shifting near his groin. It felt amazing but when he realized she was sleeping he couldn't bring himself to wake her. At the moment she seemed confused, blocking his access to her bare skin so he just let his hands grip both her thighs rubbing up and down slowly. He knew just by the way she rotated herself while she slept that it was a sex dream and the idea of it just lit that fire again. "What was it about?" He asked cheekily and she looked down letting the dream soak in again. He let his fingers dip near her core and as soon as she felt it she got off of him. He sat up watching her button up her shirt and climb off the bed completely. "What…what's wrong?" He asked and she turned around stumbling a bit.

"I have to go…I have to get ready to go." She said and he raised an eyebrow turning to look at the bedside table.

"It's three in the morning…" He said and she widened her eyes going off to the bathroom. He pulled the sheets off and followed her quickly. He opened the door seeing her hurry to the mirror. "What's going on?"

"It's three we're late. Breakfast is served at four. We have to get dressed." He crossed his arms in disbelief and she could tell. "The shop opens at five. My mom gets up and makes breakfast at four." She said and he realized automatically she was telling the truth. Although he was sure that she was also on edge about that dream. It made him curious.

"Okay…can we sleep in…?" He whispered and she just shook her head making him sigh loudly. "Fine" he mumbled going off towards the toilet. She didn't think anything of it, feeling jittery about the dream and her feelings about him sexually. He went off to the side opened the door and just began peeing. He didn't even bother closing the door behind him. He just peed and she backed up to check if her observation was true. She could see his bare ass once again and when he was done he made a shaking movement flushed the toilet and pulled up his boxers. She was so shocked by the notion and the look of him bare, she just stared and he backed up seeing her immediately. He went to the sink washing his hands about to say something but when he witnessed her intense blush. He just spared her a strange look.

He watched as she began readying herself to brush her teeth. She had a very precise way of putting the tooth paste on her brush. Everything had to be extremely exact and when he walked forward to take the tooth paste from her she jumped. He halted wondering why. He gave her a moment to relax her emotions but when he came close again she actually recoiled. She coiled away from him! He had no idea what happened inbetween sleeping and now. Last night he felt like he was making progress with her, but literally now it felt like one step forward and one hundred steps back. She didn't even want to be touched now. "I just…I want the toothpaste." He said and she nodded turning around to past it to him. He took it going for the second sink. He was about to begin brushing but he just couldn't tip toe around it. "What's going on Kagome…" he asked bluntly.

She turned around brush in her mouth to look over at him. She didn't say anything she just began brushing slowly to hear him out. "Was it the dream…last night…or what I said before that?" He waited for a moment. "Because if it's the wanting more thing…I'm sorry really. I can wait…whenever you're ready seriously. I just…what is it?" He asked and she gulped standing straight ahead and staring at her reflection. "Come on talk to me…"

"It's the dream…" she said stepping forward and spitting in the sink. "It was a nightmare…"

He took a sigh of relief and stood forward himself. "See that's what I thought it was…what was it about?" He asked and even though she was telling the truth. It was in fact the dream, she couldn't tell him what it was about. She didn't say anything she put the toothbrush back in her mouth. "Kagome…"

"Uh…nothing… just, I was riding Buyo…" she lied and he narrowed his eyes not really believing that but it would explain the thrusting. Maybe he wasn't right about it being sex related. "I was riding him and uh…I fell off…it must be being back home."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you're acting…" he hesitated for a moment then turned forward. Maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe she was tense from the dream, what did he know? He went forward and began brushing his teeth. She did the same going through each side in divisions of three. He didn't notice until he was done and she continued to brush. He went for the floss and she stopped brushing minutes after. He didn't say anything though. She measured perfectly the amount of Listerine to use then gargled for approximately thirty seconds. When she spit she measured again gargled for thirty second then measured a third time doing it again. He didn't say a thing. She flossed in division of threes as well.

He stared forward grabbing his razor to begin shaving. He was starting to get a really bad stubble from missing a shave for two days. No one noticed but him really, his hair came in silver. He dry shaved for the most part till he realized the hair was too thick. He went into the bathroom bag he brought in last night and grabbed a small tube and his electric shaver. He contemplated which one to use and he stuck with the hand held but he rubbed a slick cream onto his face and began shaving again. He leaned slightly into the mirror when he saw her staring. He didn't know why she did that sometimes. She just stared and it was weird as hell but it always never failed to make his stomach heat up. She acted like a girl obsessed with him as ironic as that was seeing as for someone so devoted he had yet to have sex with her. He paused for a moment then turned to face her. "Do you want to shave for me?" He asked with a slight smile. "You can get my back." She gave him that grin he loved and he felt his insides melt. "Come on you can get where I can't reach." He turned his back to face her and backed up making her laugh. He did it for a moment longer then turned back around to finish.

"I just…I didn't know you shaved." She said after a moment. She had a tube off to the side and she picked it up dabbing the cream on her hands to apply it to her face.

"Yeah well…how do you think it stays smooth?" She smiled a little at her stupidity. She just shrugged and he leaned in to continue shaving. "Did you think I just woke up…and here I am…"

"Perfect…" she whispered finishing off his sentence. It wasn't what he was going to say. He didn't think he was perfect but he was beginning to realize that Kagome did. She thought everything from him physically to his personality was perfect. How could she believe something like that? After all the mistakes he made in their relationship up to now? He stared at her as she applied some white cream onto her face. He finished his shaving washed his face and turned to leave. She was still doing her morning routine. Everything had to be extremely perfect for her…he didn't know he was one of those things.

She came back in the room moments later and went for her suitcase. He was already dressed but he didn't say a thing. He watched as she pulled out clothes and went back into the bathroom. He sighed, figures...she couldn't even get dressed in front of him. He checked his phone for any messages. It was now almost four. He was about to lie back down when they got a knock on the door."Hi…Kaggy…" her mother yelled, she tried opening the door but it was locked. He knew he should have unlocked it but he just stayed seated on the bed. "Breakfast is out…it's a bit early, but grandpa wants to head into the shop soon. Kags.. Kags…Wake up"

Kagome came running out. She had a light blue pair of shorts with a brown braided belt. On top she had on a light blue fitted blouse with indigo stripes. She hadn't gotten to button it up completely or tuck it in. She was trying to do it as she ran to the door. "Mom…" she called out. "We're coming out soon…we'll be out at four." She said buttoning as she spoke. Her mom seemed accepting and she said a few other things before leaving. Kagome sighed for a moment tucking in her shirt and turning to face him. He sat up when he saw her wanting to say something but she didn't seem in the mood. She just turned away and hurried back into the bathroom. He couldn't help it he had to follow.

"Hey…" he said going into the bathroom. She was facing the mirror and applying eye makeup. He leaned against the door frame staring at her. He didn't even need or want anything from her. He just…he honestly just wanted her, and he didn't understand why he didn't feel like he had her at the moment. Something was definitely still at odds with them.

"Hi…" is all she said. He didn't say much more either he just stared. She took her hair out of the bun letting it fall in waves down her back. She didn't have to do anything else with it just put a brown hair band matching her belt over the front, pushing her bangs back. She looked amazing. It never cease to amaze him. She turned around finished, wanting to get out but before she could he grabbed her by the arm. He leaned down wanting to kiss her but she moved from his grasp. "I have to go…" she said going for brown boots in her suitcase and a dark cardigan matching the navy blue stripes on her blouse. She pulled it on taking her knap sack and leaving with absolutely no notice.

He watched her go and sighed loudly in annoyance. It wasn't an emotion he usually felt when it came to Kagome. But what the fuck! What did he have to fucking do! He honestly wanted to know…one minute she was up, lying on top of him, kissing up and down his chest giving him that feeling. That crazy intense feeling that he could never get wholly from any other woman. Then on the other foot she was recoiling from his touch. Pulling away from his kiss…he was so confused he could get so far with her but yet so distant. He waited for a moment then followed out of the room and up the stairs to the kitchen.

Everyone in her weird ass family including her, were seated as if it was an appropriate time instead of four in the fucking morning. The sun wasn't even up. He took his seat across from them all returning their hellos. The kitchen had a familiar scent to it. He realized what it was when he looked down at his plate. It was the pancakes, blueberry and banana, Kagome had made when he slept over her apartment.

"Hello Mr. Takashi I was just telling Kagome she should wear a dress today and you'd agree." Her mother said and Inuyasha just yawned ignoring her and cutting his pancakes. "Mr. Takashi…"

"It's Inuyasha…" he stated cutting her off. He didn't mean to be rude but he wasn't in the best mood. He was at odds about her daughter like always and it was making him crabby with emotion. He looked up at Kagome, she was taking her medication with a glass of orange juice but when she heard Inuyasha snap she looked up. He realized when he saw everyone at the table staring at him that he came off as rude. "I mean…please call me Inuyasha."

"I take it you didn't have a good night?" Her grandfather asked. "I hope that won't affect your work today at the shop."

"No uh…the night was fine. The room's extremely comfortable. I'm fine." Her grandfather nodded at that and Souta just laughed rudely.

"Kagome once the men leave we'll find you a nice dress. I want you looking your best today." Her mother said and it just made her daughter sigh and play with her food. Her ridiculous slim amount of food, she had only one pancake. A slice of bacon and a rounded sausage, she sighed.

"Actually mom…" she said looking up. "I was thinking of riding Buyo. I'm not up for going into town today." Her mother laughed sarcastically at that and it made Kagome groan a bit. Inuyasha immediately realized, yes he was feeling like shit but so was Kagome. She stood up from her spot and took her knapsack with her.

"Honey where are you going?" she asked and she pushed a hand over her face in frustration.

"I have to make a call…" she said and she didn't even spare Inuyasha a look she just left and headed outside onto the deck. Everyone turned to face her as she left their view. As soon as she was gone he knew exactly who that call would be to. The room got quiet after awhile. All he could hear was the clinging of forks and glasses. He ate his own food basking happily in the silence. It took Kagome a good fifteen minutes to come back in and when she did she sat down in her spot and grabbed her fork.

"Where did you go?" Her mother asked and Inuyasha looked up at her. She was staring at her food playing with it for awhile before putting a small piece of sausage in her mouth. He rose from his own seat. And she looked up in shock. "Now where are you going?" Her mother asked and he just put a smile to his face.

"I just…I forgot something in the room. My wallet." He lied and they stared at him as he left towards the back. Kagome seemed as if she wanted to follow but her mom just started on about some trivial topic. He crossed out of the room down the stairs and to the master suite grabbing his phone from his back pocket. He took it out and made the call quickly. Someone answered on the second ring.

"Okay…" he said locking the door to the bedroom. "I'm going to just cut to the chase. I know Kagome just called you. Tell me what she told you now." He demanded rudely.

"It's four in the fucking morning." A man barked over the phone and Inuyasha tensed in shock. He looked down at the phone seeing Rin's name on the caller I.D. "She did call though and I told her the same thing."

"Sesshomaru?" He asked questioningly and his older brother sighed before turning towards Rin and waking her easily once again. "Where's Rin…" he asked but he had already passed her the phone.

"Hello…" she whispered tiredly.

"Rin…was that…you're at my brother's house?" He asked and Rin just smiled at the apparent shock in his voice. She climbed off the bed once again and headed towards the bathroom.

"What do you want Inuyasha…I'm mad at you." She said and Inuyasha made a confused look before sitting down on the bed.

"Why…"

"Because neither you nor Kagome called me when you got into her town." She said and Inuyasha rolled her eyes at the shallowness. "What do you want anyway?" she demanded "I'm busy…"

"Doing what? Fucking my brother…" Rin gasped at his bluntness but he didn't care. "Listen Kagome called you. Tell me what she told you now."

"I can't…"

"Rin…" He said sternly and it had Rin tensing at the seriousness in his voice. "I mean it. I have to know."

"You don't _have _to know…you just want to…and I can't tell you it's a girl thing."

"Fuck that…"

"Inuyasha stop yelling at me." She whispered and he thought about that for a moment realizing he should try to be calmer. He sighed and laid down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Rin…" he whispered and she was shocked. "I just…you know how much I care about her. More than any other person, and I need to know what's going on in her head…" he hesitated. He couldn't tell her much more than that. His feelings weren't written out in articulate sentences. he couldn't express them fully. "Can you tell me what the call was about at least?"

Rin nodded slightly. "Yeah…I guess so. She just talked about you know being back home and uh…and you guys…" he sat up at that. "It wasn't anything bad she just…she had a dream."

"I know she did…I knew it. What's it about?" He asked and Rin hesitated a bit scared to continue. "Come on tell me. If you don't I'll keep calling. I'll call you, my brother, his house phone, over and over again…I won't say anything I just…I need to know. Come on…"

"Okay…okay…fine…" she sighed… "Please don't tell her…please this is really awful."

"I won't…just go."

"If you're calling because she's acting odd it's because of the dream." He nodded knowingly. "She had some weird dream about you guys having sex…for some reason you were dressed in business casual and her in a formal gown… that's beside the point though... when you took off her clothes she had some sort of lock on her privates…weird…you laughed at her."

"No I didn't…" he whispered and Rin rolled her eyes.

"In the dream idiot…" he nodded knowing that was so, he just…why couldn't she get passed that. It was a fucking dream. he didn't understand Kagome's innocence in that sense. She always threw him off with things like that.

"Yeah I know…and that's the whole dream?" He asked and she nodded. He couldn't see it but he knew from the silence it was. "Uh…so now I just…I have to work harder to get back to where we were before this…and before it… we weren't even having sex so."

"I hope that's not the most important thing to you…"

"No…it's not. Not at all, if it were then I wouldn't be here, you know it's not…I just." He paused getting up and putting a hand in his pockets. "It's not just sex it's everything, she's always hiding something, always holding back somehow. I take one step forward and one hundred steps back." He said with a shrug and Rin hated the defeated tone in his voice. She groaned knowing she shouldn't do this but she couldn't help it.

"She's a virgin…" Rin admitted quickly. He halted at her declaration and he should not have been shocked he knew it but he was slightly. "She's just scared… go slow with her." He knew that much and he nodded agreeing. "The only thing she's hiding from you is that…don't get discouraged she'll come around. That's what the dream was about. The lock…I'm still trying to figure out why you were wearing a tie though…weird."

"I'm trying to figure out why I was laughing at her…" Rin sighed.

"It wasn't you…wow Inuyasha you must really love her. It was just a dream. She's not blaming you she's just frazzled. She'll come around though. She's crazy about you. Actually not crazy insane…If it makes you feel better she said..." she hesitated knowing she shouldn't reveal anymore of Kagome's secrets.

"What...what did she say?" He asked and Rin sighed. It literally pained her but the sound of despair in his voice did the same too.

"She said she uh...she saw you naked and you...she thinks you're extremely sexy. Well she didn't say it in those words. I think she said you look...you're perfect...and you know." Rin shrugged for a moment. "She doesn't think you'll think she's perfect either...typical virgin troubles."

He laughed a little thinking about that. Finally he could explain the stare earlier in the bathroom. It also confirmed his fears though. Was there anyway he could show her he wasn't perfect before she found out. He didn't want to see the look in her eyes when the perfect bubble she had around him finally burst. He sighed running a hand through his hair "I do...she is..." he whispered and Rin smiled.

"Well you know virgins..." she whispered and he shook his head. It wasn't a virgin thing it was a Kagome thing.

"Yeah…true..." he mumbled "Well I have to go…have fun with my brother."

Rin's grin widened in excitement. "Yeah I have to call and tell you about what happened yesterday!" She said in total happiness. She was about to continue on when she heard the dial tone. She narrowed her eyes and looked down at it. "What a dick…"

!

!

!

KAG POV

Kagome smiled as she took her grandfather's plate. "So uh…grandpa…" she said in a slight whisper so her mom wouldn't over hear. "You think you'll need help at the shop. I could come down…I'd love to help." She said going over to Souta and taking his plate too.

"Kaggy I'd love nothing more, but your mom has something else in store for you." He said and Kagome stared over at him for a moment before taking the plates to the sink. Her grandfather got out of his seat and Souta followed suit. They were headed for the back door when Inuyasha came back in. Kagome turned when she heard him, almost dropping the plates out of her hands. She was so engrossed in him. "Mr. Takashi…" her grandfather called out.

"Inuyasha…call me Inuyasha." He reminded him and the man just smiled, but why did he have a feeling he wouldn't.

"Have you ever driven a pick up?" He asked and Inuyasha just gave him a knowing smile.

"I own a pick up…" Inuyasha said and her grandfather nodded leaning to tell Souta something. Whatever it was it had the boy frowning before carelessly throwing the keys over at him. He had power in his throw. He obviously meant it to hit him. But his reflexes were too fast and he caught them before they could smack him in the face.

"Uh…thanks…" he said and Souta rolled his eyes and turned around to exit.

"Souta…" Kagome snapped quickly. "You almost hit him…and you did it on purpose. You are such an angsty little brat." Kagome snapped to Inuyasha's surprise but her brother ignored her turning to leave out of the French doors and down the deck. Kagome watched him go then turned to face Inuyasha. She had the most genuine smile on her face reserved only for him. It was like a slight apology and it showed longing. She walked over to him and unbeknownst to them her mother watched nosily at their exchange. "Sorry about him…" she whispered. "I wish I could come with you guys."

"Trust me I wish too." She stood right in front of him but she made no move to reach over and kiss him. She was in a better disposition though, just one of her crazy mood swings. She moved in closer, her hands going to his shirt. She played with the buttons slightly and he allowed her for a moment before deciding to try and meet her lips. He leaned down grabbing her chin gently and thank goodness she didn't withdrawal at all. Unfortunately she didn't kiss back either. She just allowed him to meet her lips gently. She backed up quickly letting him go around and down the stairs.

"Oh Mr. Takashi…Inuyasha…." Her mother called out. She turned around three metal tins in her hands. "I made lunch for you boys…be a dear and bring them down." He turned to do just that. "I also put your breakfast in there as well…just in case you get a little peckish." He smiled and she leaned over to fix his collar. "Have fun…" he nodded and Kagome stared at him as he left through the French doors and down the deck stairs." That Mr. Takashi so beautiful…I swear…I have the perfect outfit for him this weekend. I'll show you after your manicure."

"Well mom…can I just uh…go tomorrow…we have all week and I don't want to. Not today anyway."

"Well…you'll have to suck it up…now go back in that room and pick out an appropriate dress." Kagome stared out the window near the sink. She walked forward seeing Inuyasha climb into the driver's seat, her brother in the back of the pickup. The thought of going into town literally pained her. She didn't have the mental stability at the moment for it. She didn't like leaving him for the whole day like this. Rin was right she was putting too much importance on a dream. It made her jump and super nervous, but that was a feeling she already had with him. She could get over it. She walked from the window to the doors.  
>Kaggy…did you hear me? Go get dressed…"<p>

"Yeah mom… I just…can I go say hi to Buyo?" She asked and her mom looked as if she wanted to rebuff that. "Please I haven't seen him in years. I just want to say hi…" Her mom continued cleaning dishes wanting so badly to say no, but deciding to allow it. Hopefully it would get her to do what she wanted without lip. She didn't say a word and Kagome just smiled throwing the door open and running down the deck stairs to the patio. The boys were gone so she easily crossed the lot to the stables. She wasn't thinking very clearly because as soon as she slid the doors opened she went for the saddle on the side. They owned around six horses. The stable was extremely spacious but not that large. The horses hung off to the side towards the outside portion. She was very careful when she went towards the back. Because of how roomy the stable was built she wasn't extremely disgusted or met by a stench, but her OCD did run rampage in places like this. It always had but she was determined and she already took her medication. She went to the back hearing him automatically. He was neighing like crazy almost like he knew it was her. She smiled vividly and ran with the saddle in hand. "Hey buddy…" She said reaching over to pet him. He looked just like she remembered, white with brown spots and little dabs of black on some of them. His coat was extremely shiny telling her how well they had been grooming him while she was gone. The idea made her smile. Her grandfather must have walked him around the yard so he could get exercise seeing as Buyo wouldn't allow anyone to ride him but her.

"You look so beautiful…" she whispered and he lifted his giant head almost as if he understood. He was moving to the edge of the stable wanting to get closer. "You wanna go for a ride?" She asked smiling when he began his loud neighing. "I know you do…let's see what I have in here for you? " She opened the latch and entered the stable. She didn't go in too far. There wasn't any dung on the ground. Her grandfather collected the manure for their fertilizer recipe so they didn't leave it on the ground for too long. Although she was still a little apprehensive about entering too far, she loved horses, but her OCD made it so hard sometimes. She smiled a little going into her bag and getting out a small bag of sliced apples. She was so caught up yesterday she had forgotten completely about them. They were turning a little brown. She didn't usually do that but sometimes with Inuyasha around…she wasn't as organized and precise as usual. She took one out and placed it on top of the stable door making him reach to eat it. She couldn't bring herself to lay it in her hand so he could eat out of it. She did pet him though. She did it for awhile before turning to look at the open ended side of the stable. She could see their lake up in the distance. The sun was about to peek out of the horizon. She knew exactly what trail to take to bypass both the cars and her town. Right pass the lake, through the woods, and to their shop. She could stay there for a good while too. Her mother wouldn't go out to get her for some time. She'd have to take her own horse down and tie it up before getting grandpa's truck to drive around town or to the city. She stared out…she could do it. She could talk to Inuyasha, make things right after her dream. She pet Buyo for a moment longer, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of the whole thing.

She couldn't do that of course. "Well I have to go buddy…" she said leaning in to hug his torso for a moment. "But I'll come visit again. I'll be back soon." He neighed again and she went out into the main hall of the stable hearing her mother's calls.

"Time to get up here!" She screamed and she looked off to the side seeing her figure on top of the deck. She hesitated for a moment. Thinking about leaving again when she felt Buyo nudge her a bit, she turned around smiling.

"You know what she's going to make me do if I go up there right?" She asked turning to pet down his nose. "She's going to make me try on crazy dresses…cut my hair…parade me around the town like a piece of meat. And you know how much I hate our town. I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here with you." She said and he seemed to agree. She petted him for a moment longer then stared at the saddle she had brought in and hung off to the side. "Kagome I'll come down there!" It was that thinly veiled threat that had her surging back into the stable. A small smile on her face as she grabbed the saddle and began strapping it on, he seemed extremely excited and Kagome just smiled as she finished up and stood to the side. She turned to get his halter hooking it up for a moment and smiling. "You look nearly ready." She said petting him once more. "A shame to be all dressed up with nowhere to go." She added the remainder of the equipment easily then stepped back to examine her work. She grabbed him by his halter and led him out of his stable. He acted a little crazy she wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to go or he wanted to go really badly. "Calm down what's wrong?" She asked not understanding, but sometimes he acted like that. He was a wild horse. Well he was till her grandfather found him as a colt limping around the Valley lame. She pulled him out of the stable and outside. She wasn't surprised at all to see her mom coming down the deck steps into the yard. "Oh no wonder why you're upset…" she mumbled cheekily.

But even after seeing her mom she didn't hesitate to climb the stirrups and up onto his back. He backed up a bit almost like he'd drop her but she pet him for awhile. He wasn't used to being ridden and even though she was the only one who could ride him he sometimes put up a fuss. She usually buttered him up first but she didn't have the time. "Kagome get off that death trap. He's out of practice…and honestly you don't have time. We're going into the city."

Kagome ignored her mother petting Buyo and whispering comforting things.

"Kagome…"

"You're upsetting him…I'm not going anywhere today. I don't want to." She stated and her mom hesitated widening her eyes but Kagome didn't even wait for her response she just nudged Buyo who took a few wild steps back on his hind legs.

"Kagome please…don't ride that horse!" Her mom yelled, real concern and fear lining her voice. She didn't heed her warning though. She just nudged a bit more pulled on his ropes getting thrusted back a bit when he took off. "Kagome please…honey no…" Her mother called out but she was already gone. Riding towards the lake her hair flying behind her, she was afraid for a moment…but only for a moment. After awhile she realized he wasn't going to hurt her and she smiled relaxing her body forward into classic position.

"Good job buddy…you're doing so good…" She said happily. It didn't take long till the lake showed up off to the side but she had other plans. She steered him to the side and let him run onto the car trails. He was going so fast, her hair was ripping off into the wind. Her exposed skin was getting nipped by the cool morning air but she kept making him run faster and faster. The scenery changed, trees took over at every side, the road became bumpy but she didn't care, she just kept going. They entered the woods after awhile, cars could only go around fifteen miles per hour but she was easily going faster…

!

!

!

"It's the books really I'd like you to check?" Her grandfather said and Inuyasha just nodded as he crept slowly down the unpaved trail. "We usually close around six or seven. At around five we can start mixing batches. I might let you in on some secret recipes." He said and Inuyasha gave him a feeble grin while running a frustrated hand through his face. Souta was in the open back forcing them to go slower than usual. He could hear them talking as he sat in the trunk. He couldn't help but mock his grandfather. He looked out in the distance at the valleys peering through the trees. He thought nothing of it till he saw someone riding a horse super fast off to their right. He furrowed his eyebrows, why would someone be riding on the car trails? There were horse trails that cut into town and some that didn't. It wasn't smart to drive the lumpy path designated for pickups and trucks. It was way too uneven, but the rider didn't care. He narrowed his eyes seeing long hair whip off into the wind, it was a woman. He found that odd, she was wearing shorts, even stranger. It wasn't until the coloring of the horse came into view did he widened his eyes and smile.

"GRANDPA GRANDPA!" He said hitting the back window. Inuyasha was knocked out of his tired daze. His grandfather looked up at him.

"What could you possibly need Souta?" He asked.

"Look to the right…Buyo…Kagome's riding Buyo…"

"Impossible…" Her grandfather said. But he turned and of course so did Inuyasha. So quick in fact that he almost hit a tree, but he realigned the truck and turned to his right. He didn't see a thing. No one running in the distance, he furrowed his eyebrows letting those pesky emotions simmer that ran rampage just at the thought of seeing her. He stared forward continuing to drive. "Souta you're a grown man now but you're still telling fibs to garner attention." Their grandfather said with a shake of his head.

"I'm not lying…she's right here." He said and Inuyasha kept forward for awhile. Her scent hit him before she did. His side of the car banged loudly and he turned to see her…the shock of his heart increasing beats hit him hard over masking the emotion of seeing her in all her flowing beauty. He knew Kagome to be a fairly clumsy woman but he never saw her so elegant as she turned with a bright smile on her face while riding that horse. He put his window down his own smile emerging.

"My stars…" her grandfather said in complete disbelief as he saw her. "Mr. Takashi you are in for a real treat. Kagome is one of the best riders in town." He said and he just shook his head so apparently happy. 'Of course she was…' "Kaggy what are you doing?" Her grandfather called out.

"I'm working in the shop…" She said cheekily with that huge beautiful grin still on her face. "Duh…"

"You're giving that horse some well needed exercise. He hasn't gone riding for six years at least." Kagome nodded knowingly. "You'll beat us to the shop going that speed." Her smile just widened. "Souta give her the keys…"

Souta smiled at his sister at that. "She'll drop it…she has butterfingers." He said but he didn't hesitate to throw the shop's keys at her. She caught it easily and stuck her tongue out. Inuyasha just laughed as both her brother and grandfather began clapping like crazy.

"I'll see you guys there!" She called out looking over at Inuyasha for a moment. She had that genuinely ecstatic grin on her face she only reserved for him. She kept it on her face a little longer then sped forward past the truck and off to the side back on the horse made trials. It didn't take long at all for her to just disappear.

!

!

!

When they finally got there, Buyo was tied to a tree in the distance. The truck slowed down and Souta jumped from the back prematurely stumbling a bit but running towards the horse. Inuyasha watched him from the review a little shocked but he didn't voice anything. His Grandfather told him to park at the back of the store this time. So he happily did, unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out.

"Hey Buyo…haven't seen you out for some time." Souta said petting him. The horse didn't seem to care in the slightest. He kept turning away slightly and it made him turn each time to pet him.

"Souta stop playing with that horse before it decides to kick you in the arse." His grandfather said and Inuyasha just smiled before passing the keys to their grandfather. He walked forward in a hurry to see her. He didn't say anything polite or charming. He just walked towards the building and through the backside of the shop. There were no customers yet, it was passed five but no one lined the large second half of the cabin. Not even her…he didn't sense her either, his smile slightly faltered. Her grandfather came in after some time and looked around.

"Kagome opened up well…" he said and the mention of her made him look back. He didn't say much more though. He just looked around wanting to go to the other side of the store. See her…he very much wanted to see her. Why? He had no idea; well he knew why. Of course… he loved her, but why did he need to see her when he had just been with her an hour ago was beyond him. He walked further into the room going for the door ahead but he couldn't bring himself to go completely. He fumbled for a moment then turned around to see her brother come through the door as well.

"That horse is still mean as fuck…but he's all kinds of happy." He said with a slight smile shaking his head a bit.

"Souta go to the back and start getting out some of the shipments this place is going to be filled in a few minutes." His grandson's smile disappeared and he sighed passing both men and heading to the back. Inuyasha watched thinking maybe she was there but of course she wasn't. "Okay Mr. Takashi…Kagome's probably in the front she'll stay there for most of the day working on paper work. Why don't you join her…?" He felt his heart pick up speed happily. "I'll bring up some of my problem points. And then maybe around early afternoon we could use some man power to haul a few things."

"Of course…" He said, he was eager to be taken to her but he waited till her grandfather opened the door and stepped in. When he left he followed into the other side. He didn't see her right away, just all the cheesy knick knacks that lined the store. It wasn't until he entered and turned around did he notice her sitting on one of the stools behind the desk looking down at folders filled with paperwork. She had those glasses again sitting gorgeously with bounds of hair flowing down her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and pulled them off when she heard the door open.

"Grandpa…your finances are all over the place. It's any wonder you know the lively hood of the shop with all this…" her words faded when she took in Inuyasha. Those emotions fluttered in and she looked away from her grandpa to him. He stood handsomely staring at her with that almost smile, hands in his pockets.

"I know bun that's why I'm so pleased you're here. Mr. Takashi can help you with any tricky spots." He said and her smile faltered. She looked back at her grandpa. She was so obviously upset by his words but she tried hiding them.

"I'm sure she'll be helping me with a majority of the problems." He said and it made Kagome look up. She let that smile come back and as soon as he saw it he crossed the room. He didn't care that her grandfather began talking. He just ignored him walked over to her feeling that need to bring his lips to hers. She was shocked by the vigor in his movements, she wanted to stand up and meet him halfway but she was frozen. She just sat staring at him. He took no time at all to slip into the seat next to her and frame her face with his hands and kiss her. She tensed but ultimately kissed back ferociously and her grandfather just stared for a moment before awkwardly leaving to the other side.

When he released her she panted for a slight moment then leaned closer to him. "I'm so sorry…" she said and the declaration confused him. "I should have told you the truth because I know you can always tell…you know… when I lie." She said and he just smiled. "It's just really hard. But it was the dream…it was a good dream but it turned bad…"

He smiled wider and put a hand to hers. "Don't worry honestly…you don't have to even tell me. If it makes you feel awkward." He lied, if Rin hadn't told him. He would have demanded her to tell. "I should be apologizing really…it was wrong for me to tell you that…to say I wanted…you know more." He stuttered and she just smiled moving to hug him.

"No it was okay it wasn't that…really_ I_ wanted more too." She whispered and the declaration surprised him. He wanted to ask 'really.' The idea heated him up, she wanted more. Did he still have to wait? He was about to voice his thoughts when she got up suddenly grabbing his hand. "Do you want to meet Buyo?" she asked. He wanted to very easily say no. What he wanted to do was talk to her finally, now that she seemed to be opened to it. But he saw that happiness on her face and he smiled nodding and rising from his spot. "He did so well today running. Usually I have to warm him up first, but I was trying to get away from my mom." She said quickly grabbing her knapsack and running out of a side door. He watched her go for a couple seconds before following. When he got out she was half way there, she undid her knapsack going for the apples. She pulled a piece out setting it on the floor for him to eat. She watched petting him happily. She only looked up when she saw Inuyasha coming.

He walked forward leisurely his hands in his pockets. Kagome just stared at him a smile on her face as he made his way towards her. She whispered things to the horse and when he caught wind of it he just smiled shaking his head…so weird. He stopped at the tail of the horse and stared at it. She kept stroking him and unlike Souta he wasn't turning away at her attention.

"So this is Buyo…" he whispered. He stepped forward a bit. "He's a beautiful horse…his coats beautiful." She looked up nodding eagerly as if she agreed.

"Yeah his coloration is just gorgeous." He took a step forward trying to put his hand on the horse but Kagome stopped him. "You have to be much more gentle…come around front so he can smell you first." He nodded going around. He stood aside as Kagome fed him another apple piece. "Give him one of these…" he picked a browning slice up and took a step forward. "Hi Buyo this is Inuyasha...he has a treat for you. He's really nice…" She whispered and he just smiled shaking his head once again. He moved in closer. "Talk to him…"

"Uh okay…hi… Buyo. Do you want an apple?" He asked pushing it forward and the horse bucked back almost like he didn't want to be touched.

"You have to be sincere…" He gave her a strange look but she was too focused on stroking him and whispering calming words.

"I thought I was being…uh sincere, but I'll just…hey Buyo…" He put the apple forward and he looked away again. He didn't do much else and Inuyasha sighed. "You know what Kagome…" She looked over at him. "I'm not good with animals. I don't really like them." He told her bluntly. She looked over at him knowingly.

"Yeah but he's not just a horse. He's really smart." She whispered and he nodded slightly going closer to her. He carelessly dropped the apple on the floor making the horse eat it off the ground and he put hands on her shoulders. She didn't seem to care though she was too into playing with her horse. He let it slide down her arms before kissing the nape of her neck. She looked up at that tensing. "Try uh…putting your hand near his nose so he can get a scent of you."

"I'm not too interested in that…" he whispered kissing her up towards her chin. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and she allowed him to kiss her for a moment longer before stepping forward.

"Okay…I know but uh…that can wait." She whispered. And of course he knew that much, they were outside for crying out loud but with her sometimes…he couldn't think straight. She grabbed her horse by the harness and pulled it closer to him. It shook its head violently and began shifting from foot to foot.

"I don't think he likes me Kagome." He said his arms still around her. He let her go slightly though.

"Yeah well he doesn't really like anyone." She said defeated and he had no idea why it meant so much to her that he met her horse. She was so passionate about it and she wanted the damn thing to like him so much. He just sighed loosened himself from her completely then grabbed the plastic bag in her hand getting an apple slice. He walked closer, the horse moving away. "Inuyasha…be careful."

"Trust me…" he said going closer and grabbing his head piece a bit roughly. "Hey…" he said as the horse whipped his head around. He let his hand rub down his neck scratching it a bit. He pushed the apple upwards and from the smell of it Buyo moved slightly and picked it up eating. He patted him a bit and he allowed it. Kagome just stood aside shocked.

"Wow…he likes you" she whispered and Inuyasha nodded a bit.

"Well not really but he'll tolerate me. He just needs a little tough love." He patted his neck and sighed. "We should probably get back in."

"Really tough love…" she went back petting him. "Are you sure…all I ever do is love him." She said hugging him but of course she stepped a little away she couldn't be too close. "And he responds well…" she shrugged backing away.

Inuyasha smiled. "I think that's because you're so damn lovable." He joked and it just made her smile." He reached up petting Buyo and to her surprise he didn't buck. He didn't move away either, he just passively allowed it.

"Yeah right…you're the lovable one. He's taking to you nicely." He shrugged casually. "Is there anyone that doesn't love you?" She whispered and there it was again that tone of voice that meant she truly believed it. She obviously thought the world of him and he had no idea why. He just smiled.

"He doesn't really love me Kagome…he loves you. He's just…he knows I'm not going to hurt him. Besides…" he sighed. "There's plenty of people who don't like me…for one your grandpa….and the other your brother." Kagome widened her eyes in shock.

"My grandpa adores you." She said incredulously. And he nodded though he didn't believe it. "And my brother…he's always been like that. I guess now he's just older." She said with a shrug and he didn't know what that really meant. "I guess he just feels threatened by you."

"By me…" he laughed. That didn't make any sense but he decided to ignore it. He walked closer to the horse petting it down its nose. Kagome smiled a bit at Buyo's reaction but a little jealous too. Inuyasha was just so damn perfect. Her mom thought he was insufferably smart, handsome, and unattainable. Her grandpa thought he was a walking talking business guru, someone a lot smarter than her that was for sure…now her horse. The one thing that only loved her and now he seemed to like him just as much right off the bat. She watched him for awhile.

"So how do you know about horses?" She asked and he turned around smiling a little.

"I uh…growing up where I did you'd be surprised. I know about a lot of things." He said with a smile and she raised eyebrows.

"You owned horses at the Takashi manor…"

He shook his head slightly. "We had an equine ranch in the country side. We didn't have it in our property exactly." He laughed a little at the memory. "Didn't really like them then either…but I had to learn how to ride. Played some polo…"

Kagome just stared at him and he turned to look at her. She had that look on her face. She thought he was perfect. He wanted to break her of that. He really did before it was too late. He decided not to go on about his life, he didn't want that look in her eyes anymore. "I feel like I don't know you too well." She whispered and he smiled.

"I'm not that interesting believe me…"

"Yeah right…" she said in disbelief. She gave the rest of the apples to Buyo and stood back. Inuyasha seemed done petting him. He wanted to cross the distance between them but Buyo moved his head up wanting to be petted more making him laugh. "Oh so now you like me…" he whispered and Kagome rolled her eyes a little.

Who didn't? He was perfect…she moved in a bit watching him steal her horse. Why was she feeling like this? With Inuyasha her emotions were upside down. She loved him to death, but she was sometimes too shy to be in his arms, and now what was this? jealousy. He turned to face her with that painfully handsome face and her envy disappeared completely. Her heart just filled with happiness. "I can't believe how much he likes you…" she whispered and he just laughed shocked himself.

A door in the back of the shop opened Souta coming out. "Hey…grandpa says he needs you in the front half." He called out and Kagome tore her eyes from Inuyasha's golden ones. It was an extremely hard feat but she managed to do it.

She looked over at Souta. "Hey…yeah we're coming in soon…but look... Buyo likes Inuyasha." She called out and the declaration seemed to shock her younger brother. He hung his mouth opened and took a few steps forward witnessing the horse getting stoked by him. He rolled his eyes a little.

"Oh look at that…what a surprise!" He called out sarcastically. "Now he's really perfect." Inuyasha looked up for a moment ultimately ignoring him but Kagome just stood stalk still. That was her sentiments exactly.

!

!

!

Sorry for ending it over there! I hoped you liked it though!

Please review!


	27. Always and Never

Chapter 27: Always and never

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

27

27

27

She shifted through some papers writing things down but ultimately too distracted to actually work. Her eyes kept shifting off to the side at him. He was doodling on the corner of her grandfather's revenue papers. He'd sometimes begin circling things and figuring out some mathematical inconsistencies from time to time but after awhile he'd always begin doodling. He wasn't even that good at it. he was now drawing some car off to the side. She smiled a bit trying to focus on her work, but she was stuck. She usually loved things like this, but now she'd rather focus all her attention on him.

Her grandfather's stats were filled with major contradictions. He was smart enough to write down the shops monthly income but not skilled enough to write it down illegibly. He must have been too delighted to have her come down and organize everything for him. She used to love doing things like this too, but not with _him_ sitting right beside her. The idea of sorting out the mass of paperwork actually frustrated her now. It was a strange feeling to be put off with sorting through numbers. She sat up straight sighing.

That got his attention and he looked up from his own packet. They were on the knick knack side of the store. No customer had come in all day, it was now around ten and only a few people rolled in to use the gas pumps off to the side. But that was the usual for this side of the store. She knew the other half was crawling with customers from town. "Bored…" he mumbled while circling a group of numbers that he knew just couldn't add up. She shook her head looking back down at the papers. He didn't understand why they were just sitting in total silence. It didn't make any sense but he thought maybe she was very involved in her work. "Do you need any help?" He asked and he meant it as a joke. It wasn't entirely funny but it was sort of her humor, she was hands down the smartest person he knew.

She didn't laugh at the question though she just sat up a bit. "Yeah actually I'm confused." She said and he gasped feigning shock. She laughed for a moment. "No really I am…"

"Wow there's a first for everything…I'm sure if you can't figure it out I can't." He said but he still turned in his seat. Happy to actually be speaking to her, they hadn't spoken since her grandfather dumped the paperwork in their laps. He also wanted Inuyasha out on the other half of the store's back room to help lift a few things. He wasn't too excited by the concept but maybe some interaction with her could hold him over while he did it.

"Yeah you probably could…" she mumbled while pushing through the paperwork. "You always figured things out in the office." He raised both his eyebrows again a bit shocked she'd say that. She ruffled through some papers before handing him something. She had the most perfect smile on her face like she was excited to see what he thought. Her reaction had him feeling at odds. He was happy to see that smile on her gorgeous face again. But the idea of looking through the paperwork had him feeling a little aggravated and annoyed. There was this strange optimism in her glowing blue eyes telling him she had the utmost faith. He sighed looking down at it.

"My idea of figuring things out in the office is firing people till they figure it out for me." He said looking down. He didn't look up to catch her facial expression. He kept a slight sliver of humor in his voice so it didn't disappoint her completely. He wanted to pop that little perfect bubble she had around him, but he didn't want to devastate her.

Her grandfather's work was all over the place, only some of the official files were documented. The rest were all hand written and confusing. Only her grandfather would be able to figure these things out, but some went back so far he probably couldn't remember. He had no charts or anything. If he had a graph or two it would help put some things in perspective. But that was a lot to ask from one person. Not everyone saw data in that way, he was very practical, he wrote the year down, the month, and the estimated revenue. It was extremely simple to understand but it left so much to human error, forcing both Inuyasha and Kagome to constantly back track and check old tax documents to see if he hadn't over or underestimated the amount.

She laughed at his statement from earlier although he hadn't meant it as a joke. He just sighed and looked up. "Your grandfather uh…he has the right idea with most of this but he's not executing it right." He said and she nodded vigorously like she agreed. "I think he should probably use a computer and calculate some of this fully. These large amounts of data estimated to the nearest thousand aren't really doing much for him. I think the shop's been doing fairly the same growth wise for the past few years. That's the only assumption I can make, since obviously with all these misguided numbers…"

"It hasn't gone under yet." She jumped in interrupting him. He looked up, that smile on her face had increased tenfold and she waited for him to continue. Talking to him about this sort of thing had always been one of her dreams. When she worked for him he always seemed so extremely smart at every field. She always wanted to know what his opinions on things were. It was crazy that now here he was in her grandfather's shop telling his expert opinion on her family's business. "I always say that…he gets away with this awful organization because the shop's dong the same. Maybe now if you tell him he'll finally start recording data better."

He smiled a little looking back down at the work in hand. "I think your problem is you're actually relying too much on his estimates." She looked up quickly at that. "He does have better records if you check the yearly sums. Do the division to find out what the true proportions are." He put the file down and looked at his watch. It was ten thirty. He was hungry as hell, he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He wondered if it was a good time to rummage through that tin lunchbox her mother had packed him. He saw Souta put the tins in the fridge. "Hey so…can we take a break. I'm getting a little…" when he took in that look on her face his words vanished completely. She was just staring at him, the way she sometimes did. Almost like a school girl obsessed with a crush. As soon as he met her eyes she looked back down.

"Are you hungry…" she mumbled slightly looking back down at the work. She was fiddling with the paper in nervousness and he didn't say anything he just stared at her. He tried to think of something else. He could tell she was a little embarrassed about the exchange. Why? He had no idea but he'd put it aside, or at least he'd try. He let his eyes glance past her towards her knapsack. The reading glasses she sometimes wore sat near it. She was going through all this paperwork without her glasses, probably just to appease him. He really didn't understand why she did things like that. When would she finally realize that his feelings for her were unconditional? She didn't have to pretend to be anyone else but her. She didn't have to be embarrassed at all. That seem to be the real problem behind their relationship, she couldn't even get dressed in front of him. "I'll uh…I'll see what they have in the back." She stuttered standing up.

He watched as she put some of the papers down to head through a side door. "There's a tin in the fridge…the one your mom packed." He called out and she turned back around, that perfect smile on her face still intact before stumbling forward. It made him smile slightly for a moment. He looked down at her grandfather's handwritten files circling carelessly at random numbers that just didn't make sense. He didn't even bother double checking. He just marked a few things through and continued on. She came back moments later with a plastic plate, forks, a knife, and a large plastic Tupperware.

"I warmed everything up…" she said sitting back down. "She gave you left over's from the night before." She set the dish down and placed plastic plates off to the side. "You don't mind if I eat your breakfast right? I'm a little hungry too?" He looked up at that.

"Yeah of course… I don't care, but are you sure you can do that?" He asked wondering if it was possible to eat someone else's leftovers with her type of OCD. She opened up the top showing different sections, one with a large piece of pot pie, the others with untouched pancakes, sausage, and eggs. "Uh wait this isn't my breakfast?" He mumbled.

"Oh mom must have just thrown away the one you were eating beforehand. She doesn't really save food like that. When she said she packed you're breakfast she meant she noticed you didn't eat it all so she packed more." He looked up giving her a strange look. That wasn't strange at all... "You can have the eggs though…I just want the pancakes."

"Kagome you can have whatever you want from this bowl…honestly your choice." She smiled a little rising from her spot to head to the front of the empty store. He watched her. She was hugging the navy blue cardigan to her slight figure.

"Do you want something from the fridge?" She asked going towards the only side of the shop that resembled a convenience store. It had junk food, gum, and drinks.

"Uh actually yeah…is there any beer?" He bluntly asked looking down at his food and she laughed a little making him look up. "There's not?" He asked and she turned around her smile fading when she realized he was genuinely asking.

"Oh uh…yeah there's some…I thought you were…it's like ten in the morning." She said but when she heard herself she quickly turned around to grab a six pack. She pulled the whole thing out and a bottle of water. He watched her as she turned around to face him, it almost seemed like the pack was too heavy but she steadied it a bit and continued forward. Placing it on the desk and pulling one out, "Here you go…" she said with a smile and he returned it easily.

"It's five somewhere right?" He joked and she looked up. She had that expression on her face he absolutely adored. Her eyes wide and innocent, she obviously didn't get it. He laughed at her reaction making her blush slightly. "It's a joke…like you know…it's five p.m. somewhere in the world. So…I can start drinking." She nodded absentmindedly while going around sorting out all the paperwork. He pulled her quickly by the waist before she could pass him. Making her sit squarely on his lap, "for a genius a few things fly right over your head, don't they?" He whispered making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Her stomach got that weird heated feeling when he placed his lips on the nape of her neck. Her eyes closed automatically and she allowed him to kiss down her collarbone. "I'm…I'm not a genius." She mumbled slightly and he just smiled at her modesty. She heard the chuckle and grinned herself. "No seriously I'm not…" she pulled away but remained on his lap. Shifting slightly to the side to see his face "my grandpa is just bragging…"

"Sure he is…" he moved forward kissing her abruptly and she didn't hesitate to kiss back. He kept meeting her lips gently but as he roamed down her chin and around her jaw she felt the need to stop him.

"No really…"

"Kagome…" he lifted himself up but he had that overly handsome grin on his face. "I said I agreed with you. He's just bragging." He placed his hands on the top of her thighs. He moved them up and down slightly, slipping into her shorts for a moment. He loved the look on her face at the feeling. Her eyes closing and the way she sometimes cocked her head back. It made him want to do so much more, but he knew he couldn't. He nipped slightly at her neck remembering what she told him a few hours before. _"No it was okay….it wasn't that. I wanted more too…"_ He wondered what that meant for them tonight. He had this amazing heated feeling at the base of his stomach in anticipation.

"You're teasing me…" she whispered when he was done. "I'm being serious." She had that gorgeous grin on her face so he wondered just how serious she was being. The look of it made him want to just capture her lips but when he tried she steered away. "Seriously…"

"Okay…okay…" he let his hands wrap around her form. She was sitting bridal style on his lap. "What's your I.Q.?" He asked but she didn't reply she just shrugged like she didn't want to tell.

"What's yours?" She asked and he couldn't help but grin widely himself.

"Why don't you guess?" He was more concentrated on letting his hands roam upwards around her waist. He kept them there allowing his eyes to sweep over her perfect features. She seemed like she was deep in thought and it made him grin. He had absolutely no idea what his I.Q. was, but he was slightly interested in hearing what her guess was. "If you don't say around 150 I'll be upset." He warned playfully and it made her laugh.

"I was going to say around 70, but I imagine how angry that would make you." He lifted both his eyebrows in obvious shock. She had the most gorgeous teasing expression on her face and he couldn't help but laugh out loud slightly. "I guess in order to boost your ego I'll give you around 150, but know that's genius status…."

"Is it…well there's no way its mine." He said carelessly. He was much more into the look of her full lips as they moved, and the vibrancy in her dark blue eyes when she spoke. He saw the shift in her expression when he said that. She so obviously believed it could honestly be his score. He didn't react to the extreme devotion she seemed to have in him. He just ignored it, deciding to deal with it later. "What's yours though…tell me, you said it's just above average. What's that again?" He thought for a moment directing his view back to her. "100 right?"

"Well yea, but it's actually 20 on each side of the spectrum." He let her move slightly in his lap. He didn't know exactly what that meant but he knew she'd explain it. "So like 80 to 120 is actually average…"

"Well that means your guess from earlier hurts even more than." She laughed for a moment rising from his lap. He subconsciously held on though wanting her to stay. She didn't put too much of a fight. Actually she leaned forward to kiss him, it took him off guard but he didn't hesitate to meet her lips. She had this very soft touch when she initiated kisses. Everything was always so overly sweet and light, almost as if she didn't need much else. It had him thinking if that was true, if she could really spend a whole night just kissing him and she'd be fine with that. Why did the notion make him feel a bit guilty? "So…" he whispered as she lightly trailed soft kisses to the side of his chin. "What is your I.Q.?" She hesitated for a moment smiling. He waited for her to speak but instead she met his lips for a moment. "What is it?"

"It's above average" She said with a shrug. She had a light grin on her face but now he _actually _wanted to know. She turned in his lap forward. He didn't say anything just watched as she took a fork out and began separating the food. She put a portion on the plastic plate perfectly and then pushed it to the side. She only took the pancakes hesitating for a moment. "Are you sure I can have the meat…oh and the eggs?" She asked.

"Kagome…" he sighed. "Yeah take whatever." She nodded but took the knife out separating them and leaving half for him. The concept had him shaking his head for a moment. Sometimes he swore she'd do anything to please him. "Okay so…what is it?" He asked out of nowhere she moved slightly from his lap to get her water bottle. "Is it like 125?" He asked and all of a sudden she knew what he was getting at. She just smiled cheekily.

"Why do you want to know? It's just above average." She said with a shrug. She brought her food towards her while still sitting on his lap. He grabbed his own fork moving the chair closer to the desk, but even as he began eating that curious stump came back. He didn't know why he wanted to know he just did all of a sudden.

"So what like 135…?" He asked and she hesitated bringing a piece of pancake to her mouth and halting. "It's 135 right? I'm right?" She just shook her head and he thought that through. He had never had his IQ taken but he knew that genius score was around 140. "Come on…just tell me?"

"Why do you want to know?" she said with a shrug. "It's all in your opinion. I mean what do you consider a genius?" She said with a shrug and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Well don't call me a mainstreamer but…I like to consider a genius whatever society considers one to be. And by the standards of an IQ test I think it's around 140…so what are you like 145." She swallowed a bit and he stuck an eyebrow up. She was higher, he could just tell by the way she tried to avoid his eyes. "You are not higher than 145 are you?" He asked slightly and when she looked down at her plate his smile faltered. "Kagome…."

"I don't know…I uh…I hover around 150…you know to like 160…" she cleared her throat. 170…"

"No you don't." he said quickly in complete disbelief and she widened her eyes turning to face him. "I mean not like…you aren't smart enough. That's just…that's really high Kagome."

"Yeah I know…" she said slightly offended. "And I took the test when I was fairly young so…" She shrugged and he lifted both his eyebrows.

"So what now you're score is like ten times higher…how do you function in society?" He asked and she turned to give him a look and he realized everything that was wrong with that sentence.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she stared at him for a moment and then rose from his lap. He allowed it. "There are plenty of people with even higher scores than me who function fine in society…"

"I didn't mean it like that…I'm just…I'm joking." She didn't seem too sure but she sat down in her own seat anyway.

"Besides IQ test aren't even that great of an assessment of intelligence…" she mumbled and he nodded looking down at his own food, wanting to find a way to change the subject. "Actually…no…" he turned at that watching her. She seemed as if she was talking to herself more than him. "I'm not…what do I have to be ashamed of…" she said with a shrug. "So what I'm smarter than average. There are plenty of people smarter than average. People with my score go on to do the most amazing things. We wouldn't even have half the technological advances without extremely smart people." She shrugged and he smiled slightly to her surprise. There were very small instances when Kagome actually did or said things even if it defied him. He liked when she did, he wished she showed that side more often.

"Of course…I'm sorry…" he said and she just looked down at her food. "Bring your big brain over here." He joked moving towards her and he could already see her smile forming. He picked her easily up from her seat bridal style and sat her on his lap sitting back down. She had that crazy innocent smile on her face she sometimes had when he whisked her up. He watched her for a moment before pushing himself back in his seat. She pushed her plate on to the desk sitting up a bit.

"I almost dropped my food…" she said and he just grinned. She positioned herself comfortably on his lap and continued eating. He went forward to get his beer bottle. "Hey do you need a bottle opener?" She asked and he simply put the cap in his mouth and bit it off with his canines. He spit the cap off easily showing it to her and she smiled a bit. He went back to casually eating his food but for some reason the notion had her stomach heating up. Almost the same feeling she got when he was near her, but it was intense like when he kissed down her neck or put his hands on her thigh. She was beginning to understand the feelings but she couldn't comprehend why she was getting it at that moment. All he did was bite the cap off a bottle. "How did you do that?" She asked and he just smiled over at her.

"One of these days I'll teach you…" he said playfully. He continued eating and she stared at his profile for a moment longer. Watching the tensing and relaxing of his jaw as he chewed. He had an amazing jaw line square and rigid, when it tensed the look of it sort of gave her that feeling again. It just helped to reinforce him as a whole, how tall, broad, and muscular he was. She stared at him longer but he didn't seem to notice he was focused on eating. "The potpie actually tastes better as a left over." He said turning slightly to look at her. He noticed the staring immediately and he hesitated for a moment. He was used to her staring she did it often. It always made his insides knot up, but he had never stared at him like that though. She usually had this infatuated look on her face but now…she sort of seemed a bit wild. Like the look she sometimes gave when he released her from a kiss. He had no idea why she was honoring him with such a crazy, intense, sexy look but it did more than knot up his insides. It heated him up completely. "What's going on…" he whispered slightly gulping momentarily.

She shook her head looking down at her own food. "Nothing…just…" she picked through it slightly. "So does her pancakes…they're better reheated." She pushed a fork full in her mouth then turned to peer at him. He was still looking at her and she smiled. "What…"

"I'm trying to figure _you _out…wondering why you were just staring." Her grin faltered a bit.

"I wasn't…" she shook her head.

His arm was around her waist but he easily lowered it. "I think you were…" he whispered pushing a hand on her exposed thigh. She shook her head again continuing to eat and he realized easily she wanted to bypass the exchange. He allowed it looking around for a way to change the subject. "So uh…I never asked but how did you get down here…"

"I rode Buyo…" she interrupted and just like that he was laughing. She smiled too not knowing why. "You saw me...remember…"

"Yeah…yeah Kagome I remember. That's not what I meant though…" he looked over at her seeing the slight confusion on her face. "Sheesh…you're so fucking adorable." She blushed. "I meant how did you get away from your mother daughter date?" She lifted her eyebrows understanding immediately.

"Oh…" her grin faltered for a second time thinking about it. She just shrugged slightly finishing off the rest of her pancake. "I just…I just left." That shocked him and he turned around showing it. That was most definitely not like Kagome in the slightest.

He smiled a bit… "Really…" he asked and she just smiled nodding.

"Don't look too shocked."

"No…it's just that. You don't usually do things like that." She put a piece of egg in her mouth. "I know how your mom is and…" he hesitated not liking how he was phrasing things. "I mean sometimes you can be a bit compliant." She halted "but in a good way…" he quickly said. "In a completely lovable way actually…but when you know you aren't. It's amazing…" She took that in for a moment. She didn't know if she should be a little offended. He smiled over at her and she decided against it moving in to rest her head on his shoulder. "So was she mad?"

She just nodded silently and he smiled knowingly. None of them said anything for a while and when they were both done eating he yawned downing the rest of his beer. "So back to doing this…I think your grandfather wants me moving crates in the back around noon." He said picking up a piece of paper from the stack Kagome had straightened moments earlier.

"Yeah he obviously really wants this sorted if he's willing to take on the back store by himself with just Souta." He sighed at that looking down at the paper. She watched him for a moment moving slightly so she could get up but he held on tighter. It brought a smile on her face and she stayed just examining from his lap what he was looking down at. She let her eyes shift from the form to his face again. She had this overwhelming need to kiss him but she fought it. Instead she leaned forward lifting her own sheet of paper. It had circles, doodles at the top and little notes from him. Things like _'this doesn't add up with total profits of the year…' _Just really simple to the point little notes that reminded her of when she used to work for him.

Sometimes they'd have performance reviews and Inuyasha never really did them personally even though he was supposed to. Instead he gave the duty to the highest grossing employee in each section. And usually after meeting with them they'd just write a few things down and pass the rest off to Inuyasha. He usually took weeks to write a short paragraph about each employee. The paragraphs were extremely short with hasty scattered yet rude sentences. "Hey..." she said smiling slightly putting the paper down. He looked over at her. "You remember when you used to do performance reviews?" she asked and he laughed slightly.

"I never did performance reviews…" he mumbled looking down at the sheet he was holding. "I'd leave it to other people."

"Yeah but you used to write paragraphs about each employee on the main floor…remember? He raised his eyebrows remembering slightly, but not knowing why she was bringing it up. He hated doing those, performance reviews were awful. The main floor had no heads so he had to take on all the workload, and because he ran the whole branch he had to deal with a lot more on the other floors of the building. "You only wrote me like a sentence every year and you still managed to make it mean. You didn't even know me personally." He turned around shock evident on his face.

"Really…I was…" he shook his head. "I was mean to everyone. I didn't want to do them. They're tedious." She nodded still watching him as he circled a few things on forms and looked for a document to match it up. She watched him getting that feeling again, that want to kiss him. He struck her as just perfect, his expertise at his job. The way it came so effortlessly, his personality, his demeanor, his looks…everything. She stared at him for a moment and without thinking she brought her lips on the side of his perfect jaw. He tensed up when he felt it turning around. As soon as he did she pushed her lips to his. It caught him by surprise but he kissed back. "What about performance reviews earned me that?" He asked as she slightly met his lips again. He kissed back easily, waiting for her answer but it never came. Instead she began kissing him a bit more abruptly. They were short kisses but they were beginning to get more and more heated, her lips were hitting down hard and they ignited something in him. "Wow…Kagome…" he whispered as she brought her lips to the side of his neck. Her teeth scraped along his neck line and his eyes closed automatically. He sort of felt himself lose it a bit. She moved herself in his lap for better access sitting up and standing on knees before lowering herself to straddle hm.

Everything from her movements to her kisses were extremely uncharacteristic but he was beginning to notice something about her. She definitely had another side. It was intense and heated, extremely abrupt and defiant. She let her hands grip at his belt. She wasn't undoing it; she wasn't tinkering with it; just holding on to the buckle for a moment. She then brought her hands up his chest before resting them around his neck. When she met his lips again she brought in so much intense passion his hands reflexively searched for somewhere bare. Unfortunately with her shirt tucked in he could only touch the bottom of her seat as she leaned upwards to deepen the kiss.

She sat back down on him hard when she began moving lower down his neck. He had absolutely no thought in his head just feelings. And when he brought his fingers to her button down wanting to undo it she didn't deny him in the least. He quickly played with the buttons getting to the middle before slipping his hands in to grope a breast. When he did she tensed a slight moan escaping her lips. Out of pure reflex she bit down on his neck and his erection came without notice. As soon as she felt it she realigned herself just like last night. It was a purely involuntary action, she got so insufferably wet down there and when she felt it jab upwards she sat herself letting the slight feeling of it pour this amazing sensation through her.

It wasn't as potent as last night. They both had two layers of clothes restricting it but that didn't matter too much to her. He moved forward bringing his lips to capture hers. He felt like at that moment if he proceeded onwards even though it was an impossible feat she wouldn't stop him. She'd actually further it, but unfortunately it was probably around eleven in the morning and they were in her grandfather's shop. He had such an abundant need for her though. He didn't think she understood completely at all how much he wanted her but he saved his breath. Even though his mind was racing a mile a minute thinking of places they could run off to quickly, she'd just say no. He didn't expect that from her and he'd never ask her either. His lips kissed down her chest for a moment feeling her hands slip into the back of his shirt. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him now? He could hardly contain his emotion he looked back up at her, just taking in her flushed face her closed eyes. Everything about her was driving him insane. "When I get you in bed tonight…" he whispered and the words woke her right up. Not in an entirely bad way though, the fear came but with ten hundred different emotions. Instead of shying away she just smiled slightly. "Do you know what I'm going to do?" He asked kissing up her neck. She waited wanting to hear the rest. He didn't say more though he just tried to simmer his emotions but of course it wasn't working. He continued to kiss her up the nape of her neck.

"What…" she asked slightly wanting to know. He grinned a bit as he moved up her jaw.

"Kagome I'm going to do so much…" he said and his words coupled with the sound of his voice caused chills down her spine. He brought his lips to touch hers but she didn't kiss back. She just let her mind race a mile a minute just thinking about what he just said. Deciding if she was extremely excited or not. If the feeling creeping in her stomach was fear or enthusiasm, her dream earlier manifesting itself in her mind at the moment. Her heart was thumping but she didn't know if that was from earlier or now. She had so many different emotions but she didn't even know how to sort them? She didn't even know what half of them meant. He stopped kissing her to look off to the side. She understood that when his hands left her waist to fall at his sides, when he backed his lips from hers she felt disappointment so of course she wanted _it_, but how much of_ it_ did she want?

"What's wrong…" she whispered going down to kiss his lips again. He allowed her to but didn't return it.

"Uh Kagome…" he said after she was done, but she didn't get the hint. She instead lowered herself to his neck. "Hey…" A customer had just come in at that moment and he was staring forward as an older woman began picking out junk food. He should have just stopped her, told her they had a customer but the nipping she did at his neck. He couldn't bring himself to and honestly at the moment with what he had going on in his private area he really couldn't afford for her to move. "Hey…just…can you hold on for a moment…" he whispered to her as the woman picked up a bottle of soda and began looking around. She smiled while passing the knick knacks settling on a little clock shaped like a train. She walked forward halting when she took in Kagome on his lap. "Hi…" he said and the older woman just stared, stunned didn't quite sum up her facial expression. He was about to say something but Kagome brought her lips to touch his. "Kagome…" he said as she began moving down his chin. "We have uh…there's a customer." She stopped quickly her eyes widening in pure shock. She tried to get up but he quickly kept her in place; he needed something covering up his lap. "Good morning…" He mumbled and Kagome hid her head in embarrassment on his shoulder and it made him smile a bit. Lucky for her he couldn't care a bit what this woman thought.

"_Great_ morning for you I'm guessing" she said and he just gave her a charming smile. She dropped down all her things and he pushed their paperwork to the side. "Cute little shop you got here. Took me by surprise, I didn't think the inside would look like this at all." He pushed forward bringing the cash register towards him. Kagome was still straddling his lap, her forehead pressed against his chest in utter mortification. "Is she alright?" The woman asked and he just smiled.

"She's fine…I think that'll be 15 dollars and 35 cents." He said and she nodded reaching into her pocket for cash.

"Can I pay for the pump in here too?" She asked looking down at the old fashion cash register. It was old but it wasn't vintage, just a simple screen like a calculator and the numbers under it.

"Kagome…" he said and she just shook her head a bit. "Can she pay for the pump in here too…?" She shook her head again and pointed at a sign to the side. It read _'card only for gas pump.'_ The woman nodded understanding. "I'm sorry ma'am you can't." He said very unapologetically and she just spared him a smile. He gave her change before reaching in one of the drawers for a plastic bag. He bagged her things and set it down slightly. "You have a nice day."

"You'll be having a better one. Don't have too much fun kids." She said and Kagome slipped herself lower down his chest in shame. He watched the woman go and when the bell rung signifying her exit she detached herself from him slightly. He could see the utter humiliation on her face.

"Don't worry she didn't even see your face…" he whispered bringing his lips to touch hers gently but she didn't kiss back. He smiled a little about to say something else comforting when another door opened from the back this time.

"Kaggy mom called she said…" her brother's words halted when he took in his older sister on Inuyasha's lap. "Ewe you guys need a room…" he said and Inuyasha's smile increased in size when she brought herself in once again to hide her face.

"What do you want Souta…" she muffled out. Her brother took a moment to let the setting sink in before rolling his eyes.

"Mom wants you home now. She said you spent enough time down here. She needs you to call you know who." She said and Kagome shifted in her spot to push her head deeper in. She didn't want to have to call Kikyo. She really didn't want to have to at all. She also didn't want to go back home and she definitely was way too embarrassed to peer her head up from his chest. "Kagome…" Souta said but she didn't move. "You have to call Kikyo…"

"I don't want to, tell her." She pushed herself up and Souta just shook his head as if that wasn't a choice. He went over to the back where they were and pulled out a pair of keys. Kagome had pushed her head back into Inuyasha's chest so she hadn't noticed. He turned and headed towards the front spotting the six pack sitting on the desk.

"Put that in the back fridge so it doesn't get warm." He said carelessly. Inuyasha just watched as he very clearly unlocked a small section in the convenience side of the store, pulled something out and rammed it into his pocket. He didn't say much more he walked towards the door turning slightly. "You better go Kagome. The sooner you call her, the better it'll be for the rest of us." She stayed in her spot until she heard the bell signaling his exit, after that she quickly backed away. She wanted to desperately get off Inuyasha's lap but he held onto her once again.

"I have to go…" she whispered hoarsely and he leaned forward kissing her along the jaw. "I have to…" She lifted up straightening herself slightly. He watched her just staring at her body then wondering up to her face. Her hair was tossed to one side and she pushed it back. He had this ridiculous nagging at his groin area... he really seriously didn't want her to leave.

"Do you think you'll come back afterwards?" He asked openly and she thought about that, wanting to very desperately say yes, but she didn't think that was a possibility. She grabbed her knap sack pulling up paper work and sorting them out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking this…I'm going to work on it…" she explained and he let relief fill him slightly. How could he forget that this sort of thing was like Kagome's ultimate hobby? He pulled out more paper work handing it to her and she grinned knowing exactly what he was doing. "Don't let me do all the work…" she said sarcastically making him smile. She made sure everything was in order before getting out her binder and putting everything in. "Tell my grandfather…" She said and he rose from his seat wanting to hold her one more time but she had closed her knap sack and was heading for the side door. He followed her out.

"Wait…"

"I have to go…" she said again going into the cool air. It was a lot warmer than it was that morning and he knew it would be even more so come afternoon. He got her by the arm forcing her to turn around and face him.

"You're not going anywhere just yet…" He said leaning down and moving his arms to hold her waist. He quickly lowered himself to meet her lips and she easily kissed back. He reluctantly let her go looking her over. She pushed the knapsack on her back and turned around. "Kagome…"

"I really have to go…"

"Yeah but your…your blouse…" she seemed confused by the notion but when she looked down all she could see was her bra and parts of her stomach. He let a smile appear on his face. Her blush came without warning and she began buttoning up leaving only two buttons undone. "I personally liked it better before but I had a feeling you'd find it off." He joked and she looked up at him smiling while turning around. He watched her go for a moment putting two hands in his pockets. She disappeared towards her horse and he realized it wasn't even noon and he'd have to stay in this shop for around seven hours.

He sighed going back towards the shop. He was about to pull the door open when he smelled the crisp scent of cigarette smoke. It instantly reminded him of college. He had picked up the habit when according to his father it was imperative that he come home with at least a 3.5 GPA. College was an extremely stressful time for him. He not only had to graduate with a perfect average but his father wanted him out of school by 20… Once he left though he had thrown away the habit for good. He was actually surprised that he halted at the scent of it, that usually never happened. He never smelled the distant scent of cigatettes and yearned for it...never, not since exam time his senior year.

It was hard to believe but he sort of wanted a cigarette. Maybe it was being stuck in the shop, but working when he didn't want to never gave him the urge to smoke. It was a weird notion but maybe he was feeling like this because Kagome left. He wasn't stressed just extremely bummed out, almost like a midgit feeling of the initial depression he felt when she left him on the trip. It was insane he was feeling any variation of that at all. She wasn't leaving for good, he'd see her later tonight. What was wrong with him? Being in the shop didn't stress him out that much, but watching her just go sort of did. It was something more than that though; he told himself he was over thinking it. So what he was upset to see her leave? He loved her, was that really that big of a deal?

Even with that thought process he still followed the scent, he'd just bum one cigarette and take a couple of puffs. He followed the smell towards a trail near the Highway. As soon as he entered he blindly called out "Hey…." spotting Souta afterwards. He was looking down at his phone and puffing away. Inuyasha didn't think anything of it, Souta looked to be in his twenties, obviously an adult. Old enough to smoke if he wanted, but when he heard Inuyasha's random greeting he jumped dropping the cigarette and stepping on it.

"Whoa…whoa I didn't mean to scare you…" He said quickly and that had him halting. "I just...I want a cigarette." Souta had a hand to his chest for a moment, but he calmed quickly pushing his phone in his pocket. He grabbed the newly opened box from his other pocket. It didn't take Inuyasha long to realize exactly what he took from the shop earlier.

"You smoke...?" He asked and Inuyasha just shook his head. It slightly puzzled him but he didn't think too much of it.

"I don't….I haven't for a really long time. Since college, I could use one right now though." He waited for him to oblige but instead Souta just picked up another and put it to his lips grabbing the lighter. "May I have one…?" He asked and he carelessly threw it towards him making him catch it before it hit the ground. He really didn't understand what his problem was. He hadn't even really talked to the kid and he seemed to hate him immensely. "Lighter…" he stated and he threw it towards him the same way.

None of them said anything for a moment, just stood there smoking... "I don't either…" Souta mumbled quickly turning to face Inuyasha. He just nodded letting the poison fill his lungs. It didn't have the same affect as it did when he was stressed in college. It really didn't soothe him too much. He took a slight last puff then threw it on the ground. "I uh…it's just this town…every time I come back I always pick it up again." Inuyasha just nodded but in all honesty he didn't care too much. The cigarette wasn't working to lift his spirits...it was all just a waste. "I have a soccer scholarship…I'm first string I'm not supposed to be smoking."

"Soccer…" Inuyasha mumbled carelessly deciding to at least make conversation. Not for him but for Kagome.

"Yeah…I have to keep up my scholarship or I'll be back in this town cleaning up shit from the stables…" That made Inuyasha scoff a bit but he didn't move just hearing him out.

"So what you're here for break?" Souta just nodded putting the cigarette to his lips again and puffing.

"I was doing a good job keeping away from them…" he said referring to the cigarettes "until mom called…" he shook his head and Inuyasha watched his facial expression. "My sister's back..." He paused for a moment to suck in more smoke..."I can't deal with her right now...she's so fucking crazy but…you probably already know that." He mumbled and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

He automatically went on the offensive, even though it was sibling nature to criticize and tease each other. "Kagome's not crazy…she has OCD, it's actually pretty common, and as you can see she functions…"

"What…" Souta interrupted turning to face him quickly. "Not Kagome... I know…she has OCD, she's not crazy, she's always been like that." He scoffed slightly turning forward again. "She's probably the sanest person in this family. You think she's crazy?"

"No…not at all…" Inuyasha said quickly. "I don't... that's who I thought you were talking about…"

"No…" he rolled his eyes and took one last puff throwing the cigarette to the side. "Kikyo…she's coming back. She's the crazy one."

"Oh…" He didn't react too much at his tone. He usually would, but he didn't want to make an enemy out of someone in Kagome's family. He knew when to be charming and when not to be. "Well…I wouldn't know. I've never met her."

Souta laughed for a moment. "Well come this weekend you're in for a little treat." He muttered he turned to face him slightly. "You think my mom's crazy. Well wait till you meet Kikyo. She's the devil's spawn. And when she sees you…" He shook his head laughing slightly before shifting to leave. Inuyasha watched him go for a moment.

"When she sees me what?" He asked.

"Trust me there's not enough words to describe her reaction. You'll just have to see." He hesitated for a moment letting him go. There it was again that feeling that everyone in her family spoke in innuendos. Why did he have a feeling that come this weekend everything would come into perspective.

!

!

!

27

Moments after

"Kagome just do it…" Her mother said while chopping at the board. Kagome stood staring dramatically at the house phone making her mom roll her eyes. "Honey…stop with the instigating. I have to call the catering service and have them rearrange some things. Please just call her."

"Mom don't make me do it." Kagome said in a whisper and her mother turned to stare at her.

"Kagome the theatrics aren't warranted. Call your sister before you get me angry. Your little escapade this morning threw everything out of the loop. You know I had a hair appointment for you. But now we have to find something else to do with your hair. Lord knows I can't fit another appointment for this week. I have so much going on." Her mother nagged while chopping and pushing the veggies inside the boiling pot. "After you make the call to your sister I'm heading out. I still have to pick up a few things for the party. I have to begin cooking tomorrow…I'm stressed... and you riding that death trap of a horse didn't ease me in the least. When I leave you can finish up dinner."

"Mom…"

"Kagome enough…" Her mother snapped and it had her daughter gulping. "Pick up that damn phone and make the call." She said turning to add more heat to the pot.

Kagome hesitated for a slight moment. "Why can't you do it." She blurted and her mother turned around giving her a stern look. It had her gulping again and she ultimately dialed the number by heart. The phone began ringing and her mother came over quickly putting it on speaker. She went back to the stove to check on the pie she was baking.

The phone rang for a third time before someone answered. "What…" Kagome looked at her mom alarm in her eyes. She didn't know what to do or say. "Hello…" the woman on the other line said. "Mom…what…" She demanded.

"Uh…uh…" Kagome stuttered and her mother sighed going forward.

"Hey sweetie pie…it's your mother…"

"No duh…what's going on? Why weren't you saying anything on the phone?" she asked. Kikyo was obviously not in the best mood. It was probably not a good time to tell her bad news.

"Oh that wasn't me that was your sister…she's in town…she uh" Before she could finish her sentence Kikyo began screeching loudly on the phone in excitement.

"KAGGY KAGGY!" She screamed and Kagome just put a frustrated hand to her face. "OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTUALLY THERE! I THOUGHT YOU'D JUST BAIL ON US! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU! I haven't seen you in forever. How are things…I hope you aren't upset about the wedding theme. It's going to be great though. I'm going to get the lake set up like the beach…so cute right?" Her sister announced but Kagome didn't respond. "KAG…"

"Kagome speak…" her mother demanded.

"Is she mad at me or something?"

"No…no Kikyo…I'm not mad." Kagome interruted looking over at the phone. "I'm excited I'm so excited for um…the wedding and I love the uh…bridesmaid dresses. I love the shells." Kagome stuttered and Kikyo narrowed her eyes for a moment.

"I guess you're still a little spazz." She bluntly stated and what little fake smile Kagome had on her face just disappeared. "Anyway, I have a lot planned for you when I get back. We have parties to set up. I want a bridal shower…oh and of course my bachelorette party. Don't fuck it up…" Kikyo said laughing slightly. "I'm sure you'll find a way…but still."

"I won't…I'll try…"

"Of course you will...you'll use your freak organization skills...and still I bet it won't be up to par. When I say parties I mean with alcohol Kaggy… a place somewhere in the city. Do you have that binder with you? You should be writing this down…" She said. Kagome just sighed feeling ultimately reduced to her adolescent self. "Anyway it's whatever now…we'll talk about it when I get back. Where's mom…I need to talk about my Welcoming party." Kagome didn't say anything and her mom gave her a look, but she was too defeated to continue on.

"Oh uh honey that's why we called" her mother said and Kikyo rolled her eyes slightly. "How has the honeymoon search been going?"

"Amazing for the most part, we've been flying around testing hotels and such, just living the dream. None of you guys would know anything about that though." She said and Kagome widened her eyes looking over at her mother, but like always she didn't say a word. She never disciplined her older daughter she just nodded and waited to continue. "Any who it's going to suck having to come back down there…that's why I need this party to go off without a stitch… so what the hell's wrong now?"

"Nothing the party is going to be amazing…just one little stitch."

"That doesn't sound amazing mom. You have like one task during my wedding month and that's setting up these parties…any wonder why you can't do that right?" Kikyo snapped and her mom just sighed. Kagome sat there just feeling way down while also weirdly feeling as if she should interfere, defend her mother from her sister's blows. It was a strange feeling she never had before, but she wasn't the same Kagome she was all those years ago.

"I know…I know sweetie but…"

"Kikyo…" Kagome said cutting her mom off. It seemed to shock their mother to no end, but if she couldn't stand up for her sister over the phone. How was she going to do it in real life? "What mom's trying to say is that the party will be perfect…" she hesitated for a moment. "The only hitch is….it won't be for you."

"What…"

"Yeah I'm afraid you've had enough parties. This one will be for your sister. She hasn't been in town for six years and now she's..."

"What" Her sister said again over the phone. Kagome sunk a bit down in her seat.

"Kikyo…honey…you have so much other great things happening for you this month alone. So this party will be for your sister."

"What…" She repeated for the third time and Kagome crossed her arms and looked away, waiting for her sister to have a huge temper tantrum. Their mother turned to face her wanting to be saved once again. She seemed hesitant but she took a deep breath putting her big girl pants on.

"Kikyo…It's my party now…" she stated casually widening her eyes when her voice instead of apologetic came out extremely cynical.

"Okay so um….let me get this straight. No one has seen you for what…like six years and you pop up the month before my wedding. I had to all but beg you to come, and when you do you steal my fucking party….is that what's going on?" No one said anything and she laughed sarcastically. "Is that or is that not what's going on?"

"Kikyo…we are giving this one to your sister."

"Kagome…reconsider..." Kikyo interrupted quickly. "You don't want me as an enemy." Kagome gulped at the blunt statement but her mother smiled reassuringly to her.

"Kagome don't listen to her…" She said but that didn't take the fear from her at all.

"Kagome listen to me…" Kikyo demanded in that cruel sardonic voice she sometimes sported when she was extremely upset. It wasn't a temper tantrum but Kagome knew from her memory it was a lot worse.

"Listen Kikyo don't be a brat…your sister has amazing news. She's engaged as well." Her mother announced clapping her hands happily. "So you see it's not that she's stealing your party. We're trying to throw her an engagement party too." There was no voice over the phone and their mother furrowed her eyebrows "Kikyo…did you hear me…"

All of a sudden someone shrilly laughed over the phone for awhile. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry…" Kikyo said sarcastic humor still evident in her voice. "Someone told me the funniest joke. Said Kagome was getting married." She said and that made her younger sister roll her eyes. "I mean lets pretend for a second that this is true...what the hell does that have to do with me? Seriously throw her an engagement party some other time. Do I have to remind you mom... who I'm getting married to? Honestly this is so stupid...Kagome you think you can just swoop right in and steal my lime light...I don't think so...

"Ugh Kikyo You're such a bitch." Kagome snapped quickly interrupting her sister mid rant. It was a quick statement without thinking and it made the laughter on the other line stop. Her mother didn't say anything she just tensed. "Instead of being happy for me you're mocking me."

"That's because this is an impossiblity I mean...who the fuck would marry you?" Kikyo bluntly asked and Kagome felt her self esteem plummet. "Listen I don't have time for this...it's so stupid... keep your little party. In the end I'm still marrying a Hirata…so I don't care about some petty little Welcome back get together at our little dumb town...I'll just steal the show when I get there…" She said and her mother just smiled happy that the news was at least broadcasted.

"Well we're so excited to see you Kikyo really…we've missed you." Her mother said but there was still this fire igniting in Kagome's belly. She reminded herself that she wasn't that girl six years ago. She wasn't going to just submit to her sister's bullying.

"Yeah whatever…just make sure the master bedroom's all done up for me when I get there. I don't want anyone in my _old_ bedroom either so I don't know where Kagome and her…"

"You don't want anyone in your old bedroom?" Kagome butted in once again. It was like another force was making her speak. It wasn't her…it was something else entirely. "Well fortunately for you you'll be sleeping in your _old_ bedroom because I've got the master." She said with a shrug and her mother gave her a look that definitely meant 'not now Kagome.'

"Mom…" Kikyo said.

"Honey I gave your sister the room…this time. She never visits and…"

"This is so fucked up. I leave for a couple months and the world is upside down." Kikyo said with a roll of her eyes. She took calming breaths anyway. "You know what…whatever…I don't care about that either. I'll get over it." Her mother smiled but Kagome was actually upset by her reaction. "Whatever will get Kaggy to visit more often." She said these words with false happiness. "I do want to talk to you mom about the wedding though. I told you how I wanted the lake set up right? I'm thinking of actually sticking around just to see how those idiots set everything up. No offense I just don't trust you're smart enough to chaperone everything while I'm getting ready for my big day." Kagome rolled her eyes. Kikyo could insult someone with a smile on her face. She wrapped her crudest insults as nicely as possible. She could say the meanest thing one minute and then compliment you the next. She was the absolute worse, the princess of manipulation and the queen of deteriorating someone's self-worth.

"Sure honey whatever you want to do? Do you want everything set up a couple days in advanced?"

"Hell no…I want it to be a surprise." She sighed loudly before deciding to change the subject. "So anyway Kaggy…tell me who the lucky guy is…?" she asked and it just made Kagome roll her eyes once again. She wasn't going to for a minute tell Kikyo she was engaged to Inuyasha. It just…it didn't feel right. She didn't want to stoop to her sister's level. She didn't want to make her sister feel bad just to win some invisible competition.

Their mom began clapping automatically at the change in topic. "OH MY GOSH KiKYO YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHO IT IS!" She sung in excitement.

"Damn it mom…" Kikyo snapped. "You are like right in my fucking ear with that…are you serious?" She demanded. It stopped their mom from smiling and clapping and Kagome was a little upset by that. "So who is it?" she asked all false happy again.

"No one special…" Kagome mumbled and her mother shot her a look.

"No one special…Kagome…honey come on…"

Kikyo just laughed over the phone. "No one special…wow Kagome…do you already have the divorce papers lined up?"

Their mom laughed a little..."Your sister is just being modest…she's marrying…."

"Figures…" Kikyo interrupted. "She's always been like that. So who is it? Some super nerd like you? Or a weirdo OCD guy…I mean I'm just trying to wrap my head around who would take on the challenge of marrying my little sister. Don't get me wrong Kags you're adorable but the books, the business, and math shit you're so obsessed with….oh and the OCD…" Her sister went on and on about it making Kagome angrier and angrier.

"Yeah well he likes that about me…"

"Ugh...He sounds like a freak…oh and how about your clothes…does he like that too? Is it some weird fetish for you guys?" her sister laughed and Kagome narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. "And the glasses…please tell me you're not wearing them during my wedding. I have a few friends from the city in my bridesmaid party…they're all gorgeous. You're not going to ruin that for me… I mean honestly…I'm only asking because this is my big day. We're paying a lot for the photographer and I don't want you to ruin all the picture. Tell me now Kags if you won't look the part...so I don't waste my money...seriously because..."

"I'm marrying Inuyasha Takashi…" Kagome blurted out in the middle of her sister's banter. The room got extremely quiet. Her sister's words halted suddenly and her mom clapped after awhile but realized too late that her oldest daughter wasn't taking the news as well. No one said a thing, the other line was quiet. "Hello…" Kagome said but still nothing.

"Kikyo…sweetie you there?" Her mother asked and just like that the dial tone was heard. Kagome looked over at her mother and she did the same.

"Do you think we should call back?"

"Don't be absurd...it was probably just connection problems... I'm sure she got the gist of everything." Her mother went back towards the kitchen. They both knew Kikyo hung up at the news. Which meant Kikyo was _mad_ come this weekend they'd have much more than a "loss connection" to worry about...

!

!

!

27

Rin POV

"How do you think I should pose?" Rin asked smiling brightly behind the canvas. Sesshomaru just grinned while cleaning his brush. "Do you want me like near the wall or…hair up or down?" she asked but he didn't spare her a look. He just kept that genuine smile on his face. She was trying to position herself perfectly; they were in his recreational room. It was extremely white with his paintings lining the walls. She had her hair in a sloppy bun and one of his shirts on. "I have no makeup on….can you paint me with make up on?" she asked and he just shook his head finding the humor in the question. "Maybe I should run home and get some clothes…"

"Rin…Rin…you're fine." He said turning to get the rest of his paint. "You're over thinking it…" He stared at the blank canvas and back up at her. She was actually taking a deep breath. Why did she seem so nervous? He had no idea. He wasn't even going to paint her. "You're acting ridiculous…" he mumbled and she turned those gorgeous brown eyes on him. "If it eases you I'm not at all planning on painting you."

"What…" She said shocked. He laughed a little and it calmed her. "I thought that's why we came in here…you wanted to paint me." He shook his head.

"You assume too much. I just wanted to put away my equipment. I'm not painting at all." He said pulling the canvas off its stand. She stepped forward and he could see the disappointment on her face. He hoped maybe she'd initiate some sign of affection. Sometimes she did that, put arms around him or leaned in wanting to kiss him. It wasn't something he was used to when it came to most women he dated. He was usually always in control at all times, but Rin was of course different in so many ways. She didn't do much at the moment. She just walked around the edge of the room looking at more of his paintings. He watched her while closing up bottles of paint and setting them off to the side. He took in the look on her face as she stared up at some more of his art. "Disappointed?" He asked looking her over. She was wearing one of his button downs, it was entirely too big for her. Her hands tucked into the sleeves and the hem of the shirt ended at the top of her thigh. She looked amazingly gorgeous in an extremely natural way. The makeup on her face completely washed away and her hair in total disorder.

"Slightly…" she said with a shrug. He let himself take her in for a while longer before walking towards her. He put his arms around her frame making her smile immediately. "I thought maybe you wanted to paint me…" She mumbled closing her eyes as he kissed down the edge of her jaw.

"Well if you notice I don't really paint people so…" She raised her eyebrows looking up at the painting above. It was just a meadow in the winter, but it looked as if the snow had melted. It wasn't a particularly gorgeous scene just extremely evocative and painted vividly almost like a photo. She stepped away from his hold and he just smiled as she turned to face him.

"Why not…why don't you paint people?" She asked and he just carelessly shrugged. She stared up at his amazingly perfect face. It was her first morning at his apartment and she had learned something new about him. He stayed extremely gorgeous all the time, even after waking up from bed. He had no sign of sleep or disarray, but here she was no makeup on and her hair an extreme mess. He didn't seem to care too much though. He hadn't commented on it, although she wasn't sure that was something he'd do. Maybe it was something the Sesshomaru in her head would have done. She always pictured him a bit meaner and ruder in her fantasies. Why had she been attracted to someone like that was beyond her?

"So what would you like to do today?" He asked her taking a step forward. He didn't seem to have any reservations about wrapping his arms around her. So maybe he didn't find her all that unappealing. She wasn't one to parade around without makeup. She smiled as he lowered himself to kiss the corner of her mouth. "We can stay in go out…"

"Well I have nothing at all…but the dress I came in with so…" She had taken a shower but she had no bra or underwear to change into. She was completely naked under his button down, though he didn't seem to know. "Not even make up…I look awful."

He ignored the statement taking the pause to kiss her softly on the lips. She pushed upwards as best she could. It made him smile slightly she was so extremely short. He placed a solitary arm around her waist pulling her up to meet his lips fully, like always her lips parted in slight shock making his smile widen. "Well I guess we'll just stay in." He said lowering her and she rolled her eyes playfully knowing that was exactly what he wanted.

"You know I'm going to have to go home at some point. I have to get dressed for our dinner Saturday." He turned away from her to go back to packing up his paint brush. He always had to keep everything extremely organized and in order. She was noticing that about him. It sort of reminded her of Kagome but she didn't voice it. Sesshomaru was precise he didn't have OCD. She watched him as he closed the canvas stand. He took it off to the side towards a storage door. "You know a good boyfriend says things like…no you don't look awful. You look beautiful." She called out and he laughed a bit making her smile.

He came back moments later wanting to get his brushes. "You don't look awful. You look beautiful." He repeated playfully and she just turned back around to take in another one of his paintings. "You know what I was actually thinking of Saturday. Why don't I just drop you off at Kagome's and I'll wait in the living room while you get dressed." He said casually and she let the idea play around in her mind. If she didn't know better she'd think that Sesshomaru didn't want her to leave. It was just a thought but it seemed a little absurd to her. Like Sesshomaru could ever be so enamored with her he couldn't spend a few hours away. That was not like him at all… that was more like her. He waited for her response as he packed away his paint brushes.

"Uh yeah I guess…I just. I wanted it to be a surprise you know. You pick me up at nine and I'm all dress, but…" She just shrugged "if you want then yeah." She shrugged stepping to the side to survey a picture of the ocean. She wasn't paying much attention to it like she usually would. She wanted to hear his response, why did she have a feeling her inkling was true. Sesshomaru liked her a lot, even more than she thought he ever would. She always saw him as elusive, even in her fantasies she'd always be the one fighting hard for his attention or his love, but in reality he gave her everything in spades. That couldn't be true. She was just waiting for herself to wake up.

"Yeah well…" he shrugged slightly in his overly perfect way. Even when he was speaking right off the cuff, just quickly making up suggestions he still came off overly confident and factual. "I was thinking we skip all that. I'll be in a whole other room. Still a surprise when you walk out." He said looking up. She was giving him one of her gorgeous smiles but there was something else behind it, almost as if she knew. The idea had his heart increasing in speed. Could she know? What was there to know? So what he had these weird intense feelings when it came to her. He sort of never really wanted to see her just go. Was it awful to let her know…he had never been in this situation before?

"Yeah well okay then, but no sneak peeks, I'll be in the spare bedroom and you'll be in her living room." He smiled nodding. None of them said anything and she only turned when he decided to head back into his storage room with his brush and paint. She had basically thrown away all her tricks when it came to Sesshomaru. He wasn't the guy she thought he was for a million and one different reasons and surprisingly he wasn't like a typical guy either. He was…he was better. A hundred and ten times better than her fantasies but she still needed a favor from him. And even though their relationship had just started she still felt she could get it from him now. She waited for him to come back out before walking forward. "So…I guess we can order in…oh and watch movies." She said and he nodded. It wasn't a usual thing he did with the women he dated, but Rin was so different in so many ways.

"Of course I have a movie room." She widened her eyes just the way he loved it. "When you get out of this room head to the right…actually just wait for me." He told her wanting to get the clean tarp he set on the wooden floors to catch the paint. She nodded watching him for a moment.

"So uh…" she said as he rolled it up. He had just a long sleeve ordinary gray shirt and a pair of black pants. He could make even that look regal. He rolled up the tarp easily and she watched. "You're off for the rest of the month?" She asked and he nodded. "So you don't have to go to the office all month long…"

"Yeah well I still go from time to time. I like to check on things." He stood up with the tarp standing on its own. "Why? You were planning on taking advantage of the time?" He asked a slight grin on his face. She just nodded and the declaration had him moving in quickly to meet her lips. Maybe he wasn't alone in his feelings for her? "We'll plan more things…" he told her turning to head back towards the storage room. She followed making him slow down but he didn't say a word.

"So I uh…" she began and he knew just like that she had something to ask of him. He didn't have the slightest idea what it could be though. "I'd love to spend more time with you." She said going in with him. She looked around at a room filled with nothing but different size canvases, frames for when he needed to hang his painting. Stands, paint, spare paint brushes, and even more paintings he didn't care too much about to hang. Her words sort of dropped as she looked around. Everything was of course organized, all in its place. "Wow…you must really paint a lot. Were you bad when you first started?" She asked and it was such a strange question to ask. He halted a bit thinking about it. He was always so practical and calculated it was hard for her to think of him as bad at anything. She had never once seen Sesshomaru falter, not once, only when he tried to explain how he felt about her that one time. The memory had her heart fluttering and her gut warming up. She stepped herself further in the room to take in more.

"Yeah I uh…I didn't walk out of my mother's womb with a paint brush in hand." He said sarcastically and she threw him a look. "I was always better than average though, probably one of the reasons I kept it up. I don't have any of my earlier ones. I threw them out." She turned a little surprised by that. He spared her a grin. "Rin you'll find that I'm not a very nostalgic person." He said and she didn't understand completely what that meant, but she got the gist of it.

She crouched down taking in a perfect painting of a road. "Yeah but…if that's so why do you…" she hesitated for a moment, she had no idea how much he wanted to hear the question on her lips. He walked in closer.

"What…why do I what?" He asked and she turned hearing the interest in his voice. Why he seemed so engrossed in her question was beyond her.

"Why do you paint so many memories?" She asked with a shrug getting back up and turning to face him. "I recognize some of the pictures…they make me feel homesick a little." She mumbled but she didn't want to get too much into it. The intense way he demanded her to continue sort of struck her as odd. Maybe the topic was a sensitive spot for him.

He smiled gently at her. It was so compassionate it had her gulping slightly. He looked amazingly beautiful but in an approachable way. "Well…I never said I didn't want to be nostalgic…I just, I never had the emotion." He admitted and he had no idea why. There was something about her that had him releasing all his feelings, maybe it was because she was the first woman who wanted to know so much about him. She almost needed to know and she set aside things like sex to get it. "I've always been like that…things and places don't ever strike me as sacred…_people_ do." He mumbled. "Maybe that's why I don't paint them." She nodded, she didn't understand what that meant but she gave him a smile.

"Yeah well that's a good thing. My mom always says I put too much importance on trivial things…" she said and he laughed genuinely which took her off guard but she chuckled herself. That wasn't at all what he meant. "What's so funny…?" She asked and he just very quickly walked the space between them lifting her easily. He still had that smile on his face. "Really…"

"Nothing…" he brought her down meeting her lips and when she felt the passion in the kiss she couldn't help but to kiss back, bringing her own intensity. He lowered her after awhile but never to meet the floor entirely. "You wanted something from me?" He asked bluntly and she took a deep breath to arrange her emotions. "Earlier I think you wanted to ask something?"

"Oh…uh…" why did she feel guilty all of a sudden? What she wanted to do was use his attachment to her to get what she wanted. She wanted him to go to Kagome's sister's wedding with her, but after that kiss. His smile, that laugh, she couldn't. Everything about him sort of warmed her spirit. She couldn't use her tricks or games on him…he was…he was different. "I just want to know if you want to go to Kagome's sister's wedding coming up." He thought about the question for a moment and she let nervous butterflies consume the pit of her stomach. "I know it's sort of short notice and all…but I promised her I'd go, and I've been actually truthfully planning to go with you for awhile…"

"What…" he asked and it made her glance up. He had a playful smile on his face that eased her entirely. "You've been planning to go with me for awhile. You do understand that a few days ago you couldn't stand me."

She shrugged. "Yeah because…you liked someone else, but uh…now…I think you like me." She whispered and just the way she said it. That extremely childlike want in her demeanor, it made him grin. It did so much more than that, but he didn't really understand his emotions. It was almost like she wasn't sure. She wanted him to confirm that perhaps he did like her.

"You have no idea." He said and his gift was that amazing smile she gave him. He placed a gentle hand to her chin, holding it. "I'd love to go…just give me some dates so I can put them on my calendar." She nodded and he dropped his hand from the frame of her face turning to head out of the room. "So movies right?" He asked and she nodded following happily behind him. He could almost feel the pep in her step and he just smiled shaking his head. He couldn't believe just a simple gesture like that could make her so overwhelmingly happy.

He walked out of the storage room waited for her to exit before closing the door himself. "What type of movies do you like?" She asked happily and he thought about that for a moment.

"I don't like movies…" he said turning quickly to see what type of expression that would enact in her gorgeous wide eyes. He knew it would be something dramatic and of course it was. She just widened her eyes like he had just said something extremely taboo.

"You don't like movies?" She asked incredulously and he just smiled turning away to head out of his art room. She skipped beside him walking quickly at his pace. "Who doesn't like movies?" he shrugged sarcastically and she brought her head center just thinking about what he just said. "What else don't you like that normal people do?" She asked and the question had him laughing once again. She hesitated surprised, but only for a moment. "Do you hate food…and puppies?"

"I actually uh…I don't like animals and…I enjoy food…when I'm hungry." He said and it was her turn to laugh.

"Inuyasha doesn't like animals either." She stated slightly and he had no idea why the declaration made him feel slightly at odds. "Says their gross…"

"Yeah well he's always been so articulate…" he mumbled sarcastically and Rin furrowed her eyebrows slightly. She followed him towards the right which just told her how much bigger the apartment was. It opened up to a few doors but he bypassed them all to head to the double doors up ahead.

"Why is that…?" She asked putting her arm around his forearm. She did that sometimes. At first he found the notion odd and he didn't know exactly how to feel about it, but now he actually enjoyed any affection she openly initiated. He reflexively pulled his arm away from hers opting to place it around her waist instead. It brought her closer towards him. "He's sort of like you…"

"No we're two different people trust me…" He said opening the door that led to a fairly large room with no windows. It had just one wrap around couch and an extremely large flat screen television.

She shrugged slightly looking around and taking everything in. He steered himself to the right grabbing a remote from one of the built in shelves and pointing it towards the television. "Why do you hate him?" she casually asked and he glanced over at her in surprise. "I mean he's your brother. And yeah he can be a bit of a jerk, but he's not bad…not at all… he's always there for me…he's my best friend." She whispered but she didn't let any of the emotion show on her face. She just continued to look around. He didn't know how to feel about her declaration. If he should be envious, upset, or defensive? He did feel offended, an emotion he wasn't used to having at all…he didn't by any means hate his younger brother.

"I don't hate him." He stated and she turned. He hated that shocked look on her perfect face. He didn't want her thinking of him in that light. He already knew how she felt about him. On the business trip he all but tried to sabotage his younger brother. Steal Kagome away, cripple anything proactive he did. He had been doing all of this while Rin was doing the opposite, of course she though he hated Inuyasha.

"You don't…"

"Of course not Rin." She turned to face him wanting him to continue. "I don't have any DVD's but you can order whatever you like. I'm going to head to the back, call the maid to clean the house while we're watching…so…"

"If you don't then why did you do all those things...?"

"I don't know…" He interrupted passing her the remote carelessly. "It wasn't because I hate him. He's my fucking brother. I don't hate him." He snapped and she halted widening her eyes in shock. He turned to leave but she followed quickly. "Could you not…" he said and she took a few steps back feeling her heart beat rapidly in fear. She had never seen him angry before and he wasn't even screaming or yelling. He looked calm he just had this vigor in his voice and the deathly handsome look on his perfect face. He turned away again leaving the room and she just stared after him. It came out of nowhere, she had no idea he was even upset leading up to it. Aggravated maybe, but not so much so that he'd snap like that.

She turned forward remote still in hand staring at the giant television. She walked forward sitting slightly at the end of the seat but she didn't turn the TV on, she just stared awkwardly up not knowing what to do or say.

She sat there thinking for a few minutes before getting up to head to the door. She couldn't just leave it like that. She understood maybe he needed time but still. She couldn't it... was just how she was. She wanted to make things right, but she also didn't feel the need to apologize. She headed out of the media center and out into the hall. She trailed into the room with the massive double staircase heading to the left. "Uh Sesshomaru…" She called out.

He wasn't in the kitchen or in any of the other rooms near the front door. She backed up going back near the double staircase. "Sesshomaru…" She said again but her voice wasn't all that audible. It was a normal tone and her searching wasn't very intense either. She walked up the stairs looking behind her for a moment. She continued up her heart beating faster, just anticipating what she'd find. "Hey…" she called out taking a right down the long hall. She took a short left seeing two glass double doors. She instantly knew it was the terrace. It had warmed up a bit but outside was considerably chillier then indoors. "Hey…." She repeated letting herself outside.

She glanced around at the massive terrace. It was gorgeous with a floral garden on the left that trailed along the triangular shape area. There were furnisher lawn sets off to the side that reminded her of some garden sitting area near a winery. She widened her eyes doing a quick spin around. His apartment never ever ceased to amaze her. He was to the side looking off into the back of the apartment. Some of the city landscape could be seen in the back ground, but below them was an outside spa for the apartment residents. She wasn't sure but she was pretty sure he was ignoring her. "Sesshomaru…" she whispered and he turned around to face her slightly. She took a few steps forward….

"Rin…get back inside you're going to get sick." He advised taking in her body. She had her arms crossed trying to shield herself from the cold. The move had her legs showing much more and his lower stomach heating up. She hesitated for a moment staying near the door.

"Well uh…then can you come here?" She asked taking a step back. He didn't say anything he just sort of peered back out at the city for a moment. He was leaning against the railing his arms over the edge. It wasn't until he lifted something to his lips did she realize he had a mug in his left hand. "Did you hear me?" She asked and he turned around.

"Yeah I did…I'm coming." He promised and she turned around going back into the house. She sort of stayed near the glass doors watching him take his leisure time. When he was done he came forward seeing her for a moment halting before closing and locking the glass doors. She took a step back still waiting patiently but he didn't say anything to her he just continued down the hall. "I made some coffee…help yourself its downstairs."

"I don't want coffee…" she mumbled and he nodded going towards his study. "I came up here to talk about what happened and what I said…"

"I don't want to talk about that…" He said abruptly and she hesitated furrowing her eyebrows. He opened the door and she headed in. He wasn't annoyed by the notion but he was a bit hesitant. He walked forward taking a seat at the front near his desk. She didn't take time to look around at his study. She just stood there staring at him as he passively sat down in his seat and turned on his computer screen. He didn't say much more and she didn't know exactly what to think. She didn't even know what to say. She was slightly defeated.

"So um you're upset about what I asked earlier?" She asked but he didn't look at her. He just continued to type away. "Did you hear me?" She asked going to sit adjacent from his desk. He didn't even spare her a look. She never felt like she didn't know him more than at that moment. It hit her hard that she had known Sesshomaru since she was a kid, but she really didn't "know" him. She knew stupid exterior petty things…but now this was his real personality. And it hit only a day after starting their relationship. It sort of took her off guard. "Because if you are…just say it stop….you know."

"No I don't…" he said casually while opening up a file on his desk. She stared at him for a moment as he openly ignored her. She didn't say anything she just watched.

"You're acting immature…" she whispered but he didn't answer. He just kept working. "I'm not apologizing…"

"I'm not asking you to."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Nothing Rin…I'm not even upset…" He bluntly stated and she set eyes on his perfect face. She realized he wasn't lying. He really wasn't upset….maybe for a split second he was but now…he was over it. So why the hell was he acting like this? Why didn't he give her some assurance that he was fine or wasn't upset with her. She just didn't get it? Why was he acting like this? What was there about him that she didn't know?

"Okay then why are you…why didn't you come back down stairs?" She asked and he just shrugged.

"I made coffee…I had to make some calls…" He said nonchalantly and he stared down at his file. The whole exchange had her stomach boiling with anger. She held it in though. she wasn't going to show it. She didn't have tantrums like a preteen anymore. She had other ways to show she was frustrated. She rose from her spot leaning towards him. He didn't even look up at the notion. He was just flipping different pages in the folder. She didn't hesitate to close it and knock it off his desk. It fell opened on the floor papers flying away from it. "What the hell was that?" He asked calmly but his voice had a slight edge to it like earlier when he snapped at her.

"You're not fooling anyone…" She said bluntly and he looked from the papers to her. She sort of stood there with apparent anger on her face.

"What…" he asked shocked but of course the anger didn't actually show on his face.

"You were upset with what I said downstairs, and if you had a problem you should tell me. Prove yourself don't just go walking away without giving any notice and pretending as if you're not upset." She demanded and he just stared at her. He didn't know what to say and he had nothing to say really. She was absolutely correct but that was him. He didn't express that type of emotion well at all.

"I'm not upset Rin…" he stated and she crossed her arms again knowingly and he sighed. "I was upset at your accusation earlier but I'm over it now."

"Are you…" she asked sitting back down making him silently sigh. He really didn't want to have this conversation right now and he felt like tuning her out. But why did he have the feeling that with Rin that wasn't an option. "Then you should have come back in. I was in that media room for awhile and you never came. You made me think that you were upset with me. And I know maybe you needed time…but still…"

"I got hung up doing other things…not everything is entirely cut and dry…" He said looking back at the computer. She just stared at him, not sure if he was telling the truth. She didn't say a word just studied his features. Why did she feel compelled to say she was sorry? Was it really her fault? Just because she asked a simple question…maybe it was slightly rude. She sighed slightly rising from her seat.

"I'm sorry…" She stated and he glanced at her.

"I thought you weren't apologizing?" He asked and he hid his amusement when he took in that scowl on her gorgeous face. "I'm not upset though Rin you don't need to apologize."

"Well then why did you snap at me?" She asked sitting back down. He could sense her urgency, her need for an answer. He wasn't any stranger to a woman needing to understand the things he did. It was an endless paradox; in all his relationships he could never give a woman him fully. He was always guarded and even now. After a day of being with Rin, she knew more about him then women he dated for months did. She had a way of prying, searching for more than he was offering, and because she struck him as so different he allowed it. Maybe that was one of the reasons he had an urge to explain to her the reasoning behind why he got upset.

He looked up staring at her. Something he wouldn't do for anybody else. When he was upset he needed time and he didn't like being pestered. He wasn't upset though he was more disappointed. He wasn't even offended by what she told him although he knew that's what she thought. He sighed deciding for the first time to go ahead and sum up how he was feeling. He wasn't an irrational person. His emotions were always very tactical and organized. He knew what had him at odds. The real challenge was telling her. "Because Rin your accusation earlier was extremely rude…" His statement had her shocked and he could tell. She looked like she was going to say something but he stopped her. "I was offended after hearing it but not because of your question or the accusation, although it does mean something to me that you felt the need to apologize. The reason behind my anger was because I happen to actually be very interested in you…" The declaration had her looking up from her lap. "And I know I've done some things in the past that you find despicable but I don't want you seeing me in that light. I'm coming to terms with the fact that I don't have a remedy to erase the past from your memory."

"I don't see you like that…" she blurted out after awhile. He spared her a knowing look and she shut her mouth. "I mean you're a lot different than I thought you'd be…but in a good way…you know until you snapped at me." She whispered and he thought about that.

"Well I'm sorry I did…but now you know my reasoning. As for the reason I didn't join you in the entertainment room…well you're correct I needed time…I wouldn't mix my avoidance for immaturity though…" He said and she let that soak in. She didn't even know what to say. She just felt the need to bow down and pick up his files for him. She didn't expect the conversation to go like this at all…she just stared at him for a moment.

"I just wanted to understand why you did it?" She whispered but he didn't spare her a look. "You know why you went after Kagome despite…"

"I saw her as an asset." He interrupted before she could continue on. Maybe if he told her she'd let it go. Maybe understand him a little more, she seemed very intrigued in understanding his personality. Maybe it was time for her to see some of his faults as well. "I can be a selfish person at times…so yes I did undermine my brother but I don't hate him…he's my brother. He can be a bit irresponsible sometimes and transparent. If he wasn't going to see the gem that sat right under his nose then I don't understand why I should force feed it to him. He's always getting hand outs…given everything on a platter…he hardly tries. His business is finding the easy way out in everything and he needed to simply be taught that in life you have to put forth effort to get what you want. So…if he wanted Kagome he'd have to put up some effort…now was that rude of me…maybe. Selfish…of course…vengeful and trivial…" he shrugged… "I never said I was proud of it. But for you to equate it to me just completely hating my younger brother well…it's understandable. Then again you're not part of our relationship so it just seems a little pretentious on your part."

"I'm not pretentious…" she said out of nowhere and he just smiled simmering her down. "I just always wanted to know is all…and I always just _assumed_…"

"Exactly you assume all too much…it's a pretentious act and it can make a person come off as a bit arrogant…" His words caught her off guard and she just sat there shocked staring at him. She had no words to combat him. Could he be right? "If you want though once I'm done with this…I will meet you downstairs…" he turned to face her smiling handsomely. "We'll watch movies." She rose from her spot still in a daze turning to head out of his study. Was she really pretentious?

!

!

!

27

INU POV (later that night)

No one spoke at all during dinner. The house was extremely silent and awkward. He could tell something was bothering Kagome but he wasn't sure what it was. She purposely wouldn't make eye contact, but he could tell something happened in between earlier that morning and now. She rose up after dessert grabbing everyone's plates easily. Unlike her mom she waited till everyone was done with their pie to grab the remains. When she passed and leaned over to get his plate he placed a hand on her thigh softly. He made sure neither her brother nor grandfather could see. Their mother was too busy cleaning the plates to pay attention either. She tensed at the touch and he glided it higher up, making her jump slightly.

He didn't mean the notion to be sexual, well he did slightly, but he really wanted to understand why she was so on edge. "What's wrong…?" He whispered and she grabbed his plate and fork shaking her head. She didn't say much more though she just walked away towards her mother putting the plates in the sink. He watched her for awhile sitting forward. What the hell was going on?

"So tomorrow…" her mother announced after awhile. He just sat in his seat for a moment longer wanting to get her attention at some point. "Kag we have a lot of work to do, I picked up almost everything but I called out some favors. I got someone to come here to give you that manicure…I'm still trying to find a stylist for your hair." Her mother dried her hands scooping up a mass of her daughter's hair. "I picked up the clothes though, and I'm meeting with the party planner…"

"Do we need a planner…you couldn't plan the party?" Her grandfather mumbled from his spot.

"Of course not dad…this is an engagement party. Everything is already last minute now that we're switching around the Welcoming party. I had to call more reinforcements. This is going to be extravagant…"

"I know pumpkin…I just see things in dollar bills…" Her grandfather mumbled getting up from his spot. He said a few things to Souta then turned towards Inuyasha. "So bright and early tomorrow morning…" He said and Inuyasha gave him a half grin. "I want to thank you again for the paper work you did. I'm going to try and take some of your advice. See what that does for the shop." Kagome halted for a moment near her mother taking that in. She looked from her grandfather to Inuyasha. She didn't know exactly how she felt about the information. She had ideas for her family's store since she was young but her grandfather just over looked each one of them, but now…because Inuyasha gave him some advice. He seemed to appreciate it more. It didn't make sense to her, but she tried to tell herself that maybe he had better ideas. It didn't matter anyway really. They had bigger problems, Kikyo wasn't happy and although her mother was trying to hide it, she was on edge, and she had every reason to be.

"I um…grandpa…" Kagome said from her spot. She was currently taking over cleaning the dishes as her mother put away leftovers. "I brought some forms home from the shop. I've been working on them here." Her grandfather just smiled condescendingly and returned to complimenting Inuyasha. She stared at the exchange for a moment wanting to say something else.

"Kagome leave the men alone. You should have been helping with some chores around the house in preparation for your party. I'm not getting the house professionally cleaned. I want every ounce of money to go to this party. I don't think you understand how important this is." Kagome just nodded becoming compliant again. She didn't want to but she decided to help her mother a bit more, especially after Kikyo's reaction. They never really talked about it after she hung up the phone. It was just something they quietly acknowledged. "Oh dad that reminds me…" Her mom said. "You don't actually mind if I steal Mr. Takashi tomorrow..." she said with a smile. "Excuse me I mean Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took a slight sigh of relief. He'd do anything to keep from hauling crates of manure and animal food. Her grandfather seemed to contemplate it for a moment, but Kagome seemed eager for him to say yes. It was hard enough not seeing him all day but knowing that all week or even during their whole stay he'd be away like that. He didn't travel here to help with the family business. "Well what do you have planned for him tomorrow?"

"Well because Kagome decided to sneak out today. I'm trying desperately to get all my work done from home. I'm meeting with a few of the people setting up the back yard and the caterers. I'm getting a manicure done from home. I'm probably going to have to do her hair myself…but any who…I need Mr. Takashi to try on some clothes I bought him today."

"Mom…" Kagome said shaking her head. "I already said you didn't have to do that."

"Well I already did honey. I bought a few for you too." She mumbled. Her mother had been gone for the whole day. She left dinner for her to finish and that was about it. She hadn't asked for much more so Kagome spent most of the day working on her grandfather's files and cleaning.

"Mom that's needless spending…"

"Honey you're only engaged once if you're lucky. I want to make this count. I want everything perfect. Honestly." She said and Kagome just sighed going back to clean the dishes.

"Well you don't need Mr. Takashi all day for that do you?" He asked and his daughter just shrugged. "Well we'll see how we can divide his time." He put a hand to Inuyasha's shoulder before leaving the room completely. Souta had left a long time ago but no one seemed to notice. The room became quiet once again and he decided that it had become much too quiet to just sit in his spot without speaking.

"Uh thank you for dinner…it was delicious." He said charmingly and her mother smiled upwards.

"Don't thank me thank your fiancée. She cooked tonight." He shifted his eyes towards Kagome who gave him a feeble grin. What was up with her tonight? What was up with everyone?

"Well I appreciate the clothes you bought. You should allow me to pay you back." Her mother looked up in shock but Kagome just glanced over at him from the sink.

"Don't be absurd…Mr.…uh Inuyasha…" She said waving him away. "This is a mother-in-law's duty." He threw her another one of his overly handsome grins, though in reality he was a little put off by that. It so was not a duty for her to buy him clothes. Or ask for his size in clothes…it very truly wasn't.

"Well thank you anyway. I'm going to head to bed." He said and that yet again got Kagome's attention. She watched him longingly for awhile till he disappeared.

"His manners are impeccable." Her mother mumbled looking over at Kagome who was just staring at him as he left. "Kagome…close your mouth stop acting so damn desperate." She said but her daughter just ignored her. "I'm extremely nervous about your sister this weekend." Her mother whispered after awhile and Kagome widened her eyes looking over at her mother. It was like she just broke the ice that had everyone acting so damn particular that evening. Her grandfather had been briefed on the phone call this afternoon when she rode down to take the pickup. Kikyo wasn't at all happy and no one knew exactly what that meant till she got here.

"I'm sure it'll…she'll be fine. Just a little upset is all. She has so much other things going on this month all about her." Kagome said with a slight shrug. It wasn't like her family to talk in-depth about Kikyo's ways, so they tip toed over the problem.

"Of course…she'll of course handle it well." Her mother mumbled. "Uh why don't you head to bed? We have a big day tomorrow." Kagome smiled slightly but tried to hide her reaction.

"Are you sure…I can keep helping." Her mother gave her a knowing look and she just left the dishes turning to give her a slight hug.

"Don't get too carried away in there…I don't want you pregnant walking down the aisle. Her mother said and just like that a nice moment turned to shit. She released her from the hug and took a step back. Her face completely red with utter embarrassment, she didn't even have words to rebuff the claim. "Go ahead…run along." Her mother sung and she turned around leaving without a good bye. She climbed down the stairs and up the hall to the left. The door was slightly opened so she let herself in.

She could hear the shower running in the bathroom which disappointed her. She locked the door behind her and walked towards the bathroom, he had left the door wide open, but that was very much like him. She was sort of envious of him for that. He seemed so confidant, he could pee in front of her, walk around naked, take a shower with the door opened. She couldn't…the idea made her so jittery inside. She let herself in going for the sink.

His clothes were carelessly shuffled to the side on the floor. She wanted to brush her teeth but the look of the clothes lying so very sloppily had her moving towards the shower. She crouched on the floor and picked up his shirt folding it and setting it to the side. She did the same with his pants and boxers. She was so into her work she didn't notice the shower curtain opening. He sensed the movement so he very easily peered out. The shower still running as soon as he spotted her folding his clothes he smiled. "What are you doing?" He asked knowingly and she looked up in shock dropping his boxers on the floor and widening her eyes. "I saw you unpacked my clothes today. You had a lot of time on your hands."

She still had a shock palm to her heart. She took him in fully, he wasn't completely shown. He was slightly peeking out of the curtain taking her in. She was still so surprise but after awhile she stood herself up and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry sometimes when I'm stressed I uh…I clean." She admitted and he nodded knowingly. She easily turned around wanting to head to the sink. He watched for a moment before turning back around. He could obviously tell something was still bothering her.

"Is everything okay?" He called out washing the remaining soap from him. She meagerly nodded before opting for an 'mmhmm.' He could already tell things weren't fine with her. "Are you sure?" He asked and she smiled slightly staring at herself in the mirror for a moment. She had no idea why, but she felt like the old her. The one who was always in her sister's shadow. It was strange but that was what talking to her sister enacted in her. She felt a bit insecure like she wouldn't be able to measure up to her. When she came walking in that door Saturday Inuyasha would take one look at her and know she was the better choice. She grabbed her tooth brush feeling slightly low. Was she shallow for thinking like that? She had bigger problems. Her mom was trying to figure out ways to appease her sister while also not giving into her manipulations. It was a tall order seeing as Kikyo had never been told no before. She should have been happy, proud even that her mom was putting her first finally. Her mom was willing to say no to Kikyo to please her. That was a first, but yet she couldn't help but think that the main reason she did it was because of Inuyasha. "Kagome…" He said and she turned to look at the shower curtain.

The idea of him being naked in there had her stomach twisting ridiculously, but the water was still running he hadn't come out. Her emotions didn't have to act crazy at the moment. She needed to calm down. She had too many other things running through her to host other feelings as well. Although she knew there was no stopping it, these emotions she had for him would never go away. "Yeah…" she mumbled slightly.

"I uh…I asked if you were sure…you know. You seem down." The water stopped after that one question and all her other problems sort of faded away. Her stomach knotted and in came the intense feelings only he could provoke. The curtain opened up and she could literally feel her heart begin beating. She stood still and stared into the mirror trying hard not to turn to her right and take him in. she had an amazing urge to. Why? She had no idea, she just did and the thought had the pit of her stomach heating up. She grabbed her tooth brush and clenched at it. "Kagome…" she felt movement to her right.

"I'm fine…I…uh just my mom." He nodded watching her as she stared down at her toothbrush. She didn't do anything just stood there staring at it. He grabbed his towel from the side pulling it on.

"You know I can tell when you're lying…" he whispered and she managed to tense even more. He didn't say much more though. He just walked out of the bathroom leaving her there to contemplate things. Was he mad now? Was he tired of her lying…? How upset was he? Would that make him more susceptible to being swept away by Kikyo? She felt like with the way her sister made her feel after just a phone call. She could so very easily take him away? What would stop her? She was same old gorgeous Kikyo probably, but she was even worst now. Rich from being engaged to a Hirata, cocky because she so easily lore him, and extremely jealous because she had to run her mouth and shallowly declare she was marrying Inuyasha.

That was another thing that had her on edge. Why did she tell her sister that? How shallow and petty could she be? She was the logical one. She didn't care in the least about men and their money and how handsome they were. She could never bring herself to worry about marriage and a family like her mother. Growing up that was their mother's obsession. Make sure her two daughters married someone who could support them. Kagome thought her mother was extremely one dimensional and superficial but it turned out that under pressure she could be the same way. She felt like she owed Inuyasha a million and one apologies, but if she said anything to him he wouldn't even understand why.

She brushed her teeth and cleaned her face. She hesitated for a moment before heading out into the room to get her things to shower. He was lying on the bed with his laptop on his lap. He had no shirt on just a burgundy pair of boxers. He seemed extremely into what he was looking at but when she came out he looked over at her. He didn't seem upset like she thought he would be. She didn't want him upset but she also didn't know how to tell him exactly what was on her mind. He wouldn't understand. He would think the worst of her if she admitted how her family worked. If she told him that she was so insecure that she thought he'd leave her for her sister. He didn't say anything he just watched as she went to the drawer and took out clothes.

She did it silently for a moment before feeling that pressure, feeling almost like she should speak. "Are you mad at me?" She bluntly asked and he set the laptop to the side to look at her fully.

"No…" he stated but he very much seemed upset. She nodded while grabbing a towel and turning slightly to head back to the bathroom. "I've been um thinking though…" he said and that halted her completely. He didn't know really if he was upset. He was more like annoyed, but he set aside his emotions because of course she seemed more distraught and he just really wanted to comfort her. He didn't understand why she couldn't just tell him what was on her mind. "Maybe you know after you take your shower you could get dressed out here." He said with a shrug. His words came out so casually but he wasn't surprised at all by the look of shock that went through her features. "It's just…I want you to be comfortable around me."

"I am…" she said quickly and he soaked her words in wanting to find the fault in them nicely. "I'm comfortable with you…I don't understand why you don't think so?" She whispered and that was the look he was afraid of. He didn't want her feeling even more insecure by the statement.

"It's not a sexual thing Kagome." He said but that didn't ease her. "You just…you seem distant, and you don't ever seem to trust me…"

"I trust you…" he smiled slightly and nodded. "I do…I do…" he picked up the laptop again and looked back down at it leaving the conversation alone and he had no idea how much that series of actions hurt her. It literally sunk her heart. He didn't believe her and he had no reason to, but the fact that he wasn't willing to even argue the notion. It made her feel so awful in so many different ways. "I don't understand how getting dressed in front of you is going to make me trust you" she whispered.

"Well…first tell me why you feel the need to get dressed in the bathroom?" He asked knowingly. She didn't know what to say to that and he knew she didn't. "I…just…I hate having to pry to understand how you're feeling. When you're low you always feel the need to lie. And you put a wall up, it's your go to thing…and this doesn't even have to do with…" he hesitated not wanting to bring up the sex. He didn't want to do that. This had nothing to do with that. That's what he told himself. And he hoped deep down that was true, because if it did…then he was awful. Did he really feel the need to have sex with her that bad? "Actually never mind." He mumbled and she let her eyes glide away from him wondering why he just halted in the middle of his sentence.

"Why…" she said and he looked up at her. She didn't say anything more she just stared passed him at the head of the bed. He waited for her to say something but she just felt completely defeated. With this, her sister, her grandfather…she just. She turned around going back to the bathroom.

"Kagome…" He said pushing the computer off and wanting to go after her but the subtle click of the lock told him everything he needed to know. He felt extremely awful, even worst when he thought about the real reasons behind why he initiated the argument. He didn't think it was sex related, maybe he was just frustrated…

!

!

!

27

She came out a few minutes later fully dressed in striped red pajama pants and a white tank top. Her hair in its pristine bun, as soon as he saw her he sat up. "Kagome…I'm…I shouldn't have told you that." He said quickly. "You do everything in your own pace…I'm not angry with you…not at all…not because of the lie…nothing." He said and she just nodded slightly walking around to her side of the bed. He watched her for a moment as she climbed in. "'I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…you were right…" she mumbled while sitting down against the board. He tried to find the double meaning in her phrase, but he couldn't.

"No I wasn't…I'm being insensitive. Something's wrong. Maybe you don't want to talk about it?" He whispered and she turned slightly to face him. He waited for her to speak but she never did. He climbed onto the bed and sat down. "I just…you confuse me sometimes." He admitted and she nodded while sitting up slightly to move closer to him. Her heart was beating like crazy and her stomach turning but she told herself she'd do this. "I just want you to feel comfortable, and if you're too shy to get dressed in front of me. Or…" he shrugged slightly feeling her come closer. He was going to reflexively put an arm around her waist but when she reached up and kissed him solidly on the corner of his chin all thoughts disappeared. He looked down at her and she took the time to kiss him softly on the lips. He moved to face her fully allowing her to kiss him again.

"I tried…I want to be able to do it." She whispered and he had no idea if she meant the getting dressed or sex, but in between her words she'd kiss him softly. She moved forward allowing him to take her in his arms, "but you're right…I couldn't, and I don't know why because I do trust you…and I love you…and I missed you like crazy when you were at the shop. That's why I unpacked…." She whispered and he just smiled her words warming him to no end. She brought her lips back to his and he moved towards her deepening it. She raised her arms around his neck while he lowered his to her waist. She sat on the heels of her feet leaning forward forcing him to hit the bed board slightly but he didn't notice. He concentrated on keeping the kiss sweet, trying to resist the urge to slip his hands into her shirt. She brought herself lower to kiss down his jaw line. He let his grip on her waist loosen knowing with the fervor of her kisses he'd want more. He sort of hated himself for that. Why did he need more? He loved her that should have been enough.

She kissed him down his neck and he let his arms fall to his sides. The lack of touching sort of confused her but she pushed herself closer. Forcing her chest to hit his, she began doing that crazy slight biting she sometimes did down his neck. It drove him extremely crazy but he resisted the urge to push her down. The urge to do so much more, she nipped lower towards his collarbone to his pecks, continuing the biting with more vigor than before, but when she brought herself up again to meet his lips she hesitated. He was too lost in the feeling and the effort to resist to fully realize, but she was just taking in his overly handsome face in confusion. She gently picked up his left hand and he opened his eyes meeting beautiful midnight blue. She smiled slightly looking down at his hand, "don't you want more…" she whispered moving his left arm to enclose around her waist. He was struck completely by the notion. He just took her in feeling a million and one emotions for her but not being able to clearly say one.

"Always…" he said leaning forward to bring his lips to hers. "But only when you're ready." She hesitated for a moment.

"I am…" she whispered looking down at the bed spread. She sat back on her heels and slowly pulled off her shirt. "I'm ready…" he stared at her slightly never letting his eyes leave her face. The look of it, he felt like a dick. She wanted to please him, because she loved him. Of course he knew that, he did, but for some reason a lot more began making sense. He brought himself closer putting his hands on her bare waist. He looked down, taking in her perfect body. He let his hands roam upwards gently past her ribcage and to her arms. He rested them on her shoulders and smiled down at her.

"No you're not…" he said and she seemed shocked at his declaration. She looked up and he took in those eyes that he loved so much. He lowered himself to meet her lips but she didn't kiss back. "And you don't have to be…I'll wait." He whispered and something about his words caused a stir in her. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling though, she was used to it, because it happened the first time she ever fell in love fully with him and it continued on whenever she saw him. "I just don't want you to be afraid of me." He said and she pushed herself forward bringing her arms around his shoulders. It was a slight hug and he smiled. "Or think too much of me…I think you're beautiful…you have nothing to hide."

"You do…" she said and he lifted both eyebrows bringing her away slightly.

"You have to be kidding me…of course…look at you." He took in that wide grin and he placed a hand to her chin gently. "Always"

"So if _someone else_ came, and they were more beautiful…" she whispered and he narrowed his eyes waiting for her to continue. "No matter what you'd still…"

"Kagome…is that what's bothering you?" He whispered and she shook her head lying. She prided herself on being the least shallow in her family, but here she was thinking he'd leave her for her sister. "That'll _never_ happen." He stated and he left it at that. He put two firm arms on her waist and brought her easily to him before lying back on the bed. She rested herself on his chest comfortably letting his words play around in her head. He had a feeling that this someone wasn't just hypothetical. She was implying someone. He wondered who it was?

!

!

!

27

KAG POV

She woke up only a couple hours later. She didn't move. It was almost like she knew it wasn't yet time to wake. She could feel Inuyasha under her sleeping, his chest moving up and down. She shifted slightly to glance at his face. Even in sleep he was still so sinfully handsome. His eyes were closed and his full lips slightly parted. She stared up at him for a moment before adjusting herself in his arms to sleep closer to his face. She laid her head again near his shoulders while turning her body to the side.

She had so much going through her mind, even after everything he told her hours prior. It should have reassured her, and it did. She was happy, but still…she hated this feeling. She hated being just so insecure. It made her feel as if she'd never ever be able to give herself to him fully. She stared out of the cloth curtains covering the two balcony doors. She could see the moon peeking out from the indigo sky. She brought her hands up to rest under her head. The movement had him shifting slightly.

Her hands rubbed the length of his hard chest to rest below her ear. She hesitated for a moment at the feel of it. Subconsciously letting her hands slide down the length of his torso, she didn't want much more than that. Maybe perhaps to kiss him on the lips but that was it, well that's what she told herself. But earlier in the day and even before that she'd have these weird emotions towards him. Why was she denying it? She wanted more, but the idea sort of scared her. It was like unknown territory…what if that meant she was ready? She was so lost with this stuff, she never had a boyfriend before, and there was only so much she could ask Rin. And even if she hid away and asked her everything, she'd never be able to give her the assurance that she needed. She'd never be able to fully tell everything about her family's dynamics. Maybe it was a mistake bringing Inuyasha.

She just felt a bit embarrassed admitting how insecure she was, especially about her sister, but Inuyasha…he was perfect. And amazing and for her to think for just a moment he'd ever just simply chose her sister over her was insane. She smiled slightly at herself. How ridiculous was that assumption…she put her forehead against his shoulder. His arms were loosely against her lower back. He tightened them around her reflexively at the feeling. She smiled slightly moving her hands to lie down at her side and turning her head adjacent to his neck. She closed her eyes ready to sleep but not being able to. What was stopping her? She opened them rising from her spot. She couldn't get too far with the grip he had on her frame. She moved in near him… "Inuyasha…" she whispered but he only budged then moved his head. "Hey…" Still no move…

She brought a hand up and tapped him gently on his shoulder but nothing. It had her feeling a bit guilty, maybe he was too exhausted to wake. She laid back down but still…she felt the need to wake him. She needed to tell him something. What it was? She had no idea. It was just an overwhelming urge. "Inuyasha…" She said louder and he parted his mouth a bit more mumbling something. She stared at the overly handsome gesture, bringing her face close to his. She didn't over think it. She just brought her lips down on his kissing him sweetly. As soon as he felt her lips on his he opened his eyes. It took him a moment to wake fully but ultimately he kissed back at the tail end of it.

"Hey…" he said with a smile. He slipped his hand into her tank top rubbing up her bare back. She tensed at the feeling but allowed it.

"Sorry for waking you…but…I…I need to talk to you" She whispered and his smile faltered slightly. Talking wasn't at all what he thought she needed. He wasn't too defeated though, he could instantly remember the conversation they had moments earlier.

He released her and sat up. "Yeah…" he whispered meeting her lips again. She didn't kiss back but it didn't faze him. "What's on your mind…?" he looked over at the alarm clock in the corner. It was only ten at night. He was beginning to get used to sleeping extremely early.

"Inuyasha…" she said quickly making him turn around. She had urgency in her voice and he was shocked by it. He took a look at her face. She had gotten up and was just casually straddling him. And like always she had no idea what the effects of her position had on him. "I uh…I wanna talk to you about earlier." She whispered. She couldn't meet his eyes. Instead she was fiddling with her fingers slightly, trying to find a way to tell him how she felt.

"Okay should I be uh…worried?" He asked and she looked up. He could tell she was confused. Yet she had kissed him first, so what was the worst she could say? "I'm not in any trouble?" He joked but it didn't make her smile she just looked back down at her fingers. "Kagome…"

"I want to tell you what had me upset earlier. You asked and it wasn't right for me not to tell you. I want to prove that I trust you, because I do."

"Yeah but I already know that…" He murmured while putting his hands on her waist. He brought her close to him. "Don't worry about it…"

"No…it's more than that." She said pushing him away gently. "You see when I left the shop I went home." He nodded bring a confused hand to the back of his head. He scratched waiting for her to explain. "And my mom she wanted me to call my sister…and she's the reason why I was upset. When I was younger I wasn't treated really well by my family." She said quickly and he stared at her waiting. "But my sister was really spoiled because she acted just like my mom, and now she still is…so when I talked to her I just."

"It upset you…" She nodded and he just smiled. "Thanks for telling me…" He brought a hand to frame her face smiling. He wanted to bend down and kiss her but she shook her head.

"That's not just it…my sister is…." She hesitated not knowing how to explain. She should have told him fully about her whole family, but she knew she couldn't. At least she could explain her family a little more for him. Give him a heads up before Saturday. "She's really different…"

"Crazy…" He stated and she gave him an adorable perplexed look. "I actually spoke to your brother today. He uh…he told me a bit about her." Kagome smiled slightly, crazy wasn't the adjective she wanted to use to describe Kikyo. But it did the trick and it helped cast her in a not so bright light, which would help come Saturday… "It means a lot you felt so compelled to tell me." He whispered leaning against the head board. "Anything else…" She shook her head still very pleased. "Well I have this strange feeling your mom will come knocking in a few more hours so you wanna sleep?" He asked leaning to the side to turn off the lights.

She just nodded as he lied back down and she took her place on his chest. His arms enclosed around her making her feel ridiculously comfortable. She closed her eyes content with where she was but still not able to sleep...

!

!

27

INU POV

There was a knock on the door at five in the morning. For the first time Kagome wasn't waking up before him. She seemed extremely comfortable in his arms and when he heard the rapping he launched forward his senses returning immediately. "Kagome…" her mother called from the door. He sighed in aggravation. "The guys have already left to go to the shop. You and Inuyasha need to wake up soon. I have someone coming down to do your nails at noon…oh and I have to meet with some people to set up the back yard so if you guys could start trying on clothes before then." She said and he looked down at Kagome's sleeping form. She was on her side sleeping on top of him in fetal position. Seeing her washed away most of his aggravation, "Kagome…" her mother yelled, and just like that it was back.

"Uh we're up…" He lied and that seemed to please her because she clapped her hands for a moment.

"Okay great uh…you guys take your time getting up. I'm leaving the clothes next to the door for you to try on. When you arrive on a decision let me know. Oh and make sure you guys match…I'm so excited…" She called out making him roll his eyes. He could hear her feet walking away in the distance and he slumped back down in bed. Kagome still didn't stir which he knew was uncharacteristic of her. She just straightened her legs letting them hang slightly adjacent to his. She was a fairly tall woman but nowhere near his height. He stared forward at the TV ahead, it was off at the moment and the remote was on the side table but he didn't want to wake her. He also wanted to actually at some point go back to sleep but why did he have a feeling that was unlikely.

The events of last night kept coming back to his mind. He felt extremely guilty for putting her in that position. But also a little disappointed at what the argument led to. He was making some sort of growth when it came to sex before, but now after yesterday all that was ruined. He shouldn't have been thinking about that. He was of course pleased at the declaration she made. It put some things in perspective. Had him even more curious about her sister though, he didn't think he could take another insane member of her already crazy family, and from what Souta said she'd be even crazier than the rest of them.

He stayed staring forward for a moment contemplating things. He had his own secrets he hadn't revealed so maybe he should have been more sensitive of hers. Well he felt like he was being sensitive but it was hard for him. He couldn't really explain why unless he took the time to tell her about all his own faults. She stirred in his arms after awhile and he looked down waiting for her to awake. It took a moment but she did finally, moving to sit up but being trapped by his arms. "Hey…." He said and she glanced up at him realizing where she was. Her heart began thumping automatically and she put two hands on her face wanting to capture any sleep. "What? You had another bad dream?" He asked and she smiled under her hands thinking about that for a moment.

She did have a dream but she couldn't remember the details other than she was flying for half of it and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with him. She just shook her head and quickly rolled off of him. He sort of hated when she did that but he didn't voice it. He guessed next she'd quickly grab her clothes for the day and head into the bathroom. "I think we over slept…"

"No don't worry about it. Your mom just wants us to try on a few clothes she left outside and tell her which we like. Oh and you have someone coming for a manicure." She nodded while hugging herself like she was cold. She always did that, if she was so damn freezing why the hell did she rush away from his hold? It was just a quick question that made its way into his mind but he swept it away quickly. She went over to the door opening it and backing up when she saw what waited for them.

"Look at the few clothes we have to try on…" Kagome said picking up bags and bags filled with clothes. She couldn't hide the grin on her face when she showed them.

"Wow…I can't allow your mom to pay for all that…"

"It's already been paid for and she probably got it at a good price in town. Don't worry she won't take your money anyway. She'll just return the ones we don't like." He nodded as she pulled all the bags in and closed the door. "I can't believe this…" she mumbled to herself while looking into boxes. She took a moment looking into a few before rising to head to the bathroom. "Well at least you don't have to go into the shop for awhile." She mumbled and he nodded. "I'm going to talk to my grandpa about that…I swear tonight at dinner. You shouldn't have to work at the shop…you didn't come down here for that."

"It's not a problem really Kagome…"

"Yeah it is…" she said quickly and the abrupt quality to her voice shocked him. "I mean if it was Kik…." She hesitated for a moment and posted an odd smile on her perfect face. "I mean no…you shouldn't have to…so…" he watched as she side stepped awkwardly towards the bathroom and disappeared. To say that the exchange was weird was an understatement, but it was Kagome, what did he expect. On any other circumstance he would have tried to figure out why she was acting strange, but he wasn't going to this time. Not after the conversation they had last night. He just let her go joining her to brush his own teeth a few moments later.

He didn't do much more than that, shaved, washed his face and flossed. She thought it was a bit off. Why wasn't he putting his arms around her at any point of time or saying something playfully sexual? When he was done he just smiled slightly at her and turned away allowing her to continue with her morning routine. When she finally finished she walked back in the room staring at him as he pulled out clothes from the boxes. "So why don't you pick out what you want to wear out of these dresses and I'll get a matching shirt." He said taking a few of them out of the bags. She stared at him for a moment walking forward to stand adjacent. He didn't spare her a look and she wondered what was wrong? She thought about last night and at no point did she find anything from then that would affect today. Even in the middle of the night when she woke him he tried kissing her…so what had happened?

Instead of wondering she just walked towards him sitting near him on the bed. He didn't react too much. He was pulling out a black button down and checking the size. He didn't know rather to be shocked or alarmed that her mother was able to guess his size. How well had she been staring at him…he thought about that for a moment before expelling it. Instead he went for crisp pair of slacks; this one was a navy blue. He was so involved in what he was doing he didn't think anything when she put an arm around his bicep. "And look at that she guessed my pant's size as well…your mom's good." He said and she just smiled leaning into him. He pulled out a few bows and ties making him sigh. "A lot of combinations here…." She kissed him gently on the arm and he tensed looking down at her.

She could feel her heart thumping as she released him and rose in her spot. He didn't move he just felt his feelings jitter around as she bowed herself down to meet his lips. He closed his eyes and allowed it but not once did he kiss back. He just waited till she released him and stared into his golden eyes waiting for him to show her some sort of affection but he didn't. She lowered herself again to kiss down his neck. He allowed that for a moment then pulled away. "I'm going to try this on…it's the navy blue button down with the black tie so if you find the dress that matches…"

She hesitated in shock. What the hell was that? She just stared down at the bed for a moment feeling her heart sink. She hesitated for a moment and then grabbed a box, anything that could distract her from the inadequate feelings that were running through her. She pulled out a dark blue gown that flared at the end. It wasn't too significant but she wasn't crazy about the cut. "Do you like the dress?" He asked making her look up. He had pulled the slacks up and was buttoning them. They weren't extremely significant. He had dark slacks in his bag. He didn't understand why her mother would go through the trouble.

"No…uh…" he nodded going back to a bag to pick out another colored button down. She stared at him wondering if at some point she should ask him what that was. Why did he snub her? What happened between last night and now?

"Well there are three different slacks and four shirts so there can't be that much dresses."

"Is anything wrong?" She asked bluntly and he looked down at her. He feigned ignorance almost like he didn't understand what she was getting at. Although of course he knew, it wasn't because he didn't want to kiss her…because he did. He wanted to kiss her all the time, but here alone in her room. A simple kiss or his arms around her could turn into so much more and she wasn't ready for that. He couldn't let himself do or say what he did yesterday. He felt so…he just couldn't.

"Everything's fine…I'm just trying to get this out of the way. I'm hungry…" he lied and she nodded feeling relief although she never thought he'd ever deny her of a kiss. Was that cocky of her to think? She just smiled slightly warming his heart at the look of it. He just wanted to sweep her up but of course he wouldn't.

"Oh okay…" she said looking back down at the bag. He just stared at her feeling awful yet again. "You're right, there aren't that many dresses in here….it's the boxs of shoes that make it look like more…." She mumbled and he nodded as she pulled out more dresses. None of them were significant to her…none of them but one and when she saw it she quickly pushed it down so he wouldn't see. He hadn't noticed though he was stuck on her face. He looked away when she glanced up at him. "Are you sure there isn't a tie or anything you like…?"

"Yeah actually…" he lifted a burgundy silk button down and her heart began beating ridiculously. "It's silk…it'll probably be comfortable." He joked. "Simple just pair it with a black tie…." He said carelessly and she smiled. "Is there something in there that would match?" She just gulped and he waited for her to speak. She never did.

"Uh there's a black one…it'll match with the black tie…."

"And everything else…" he teased and she just grinned making him get that urge again. He shifted his eyes down. "Oh uh…I think there it is…" he said and she had no idea what he meant. She was stuck on the look of his face. He walked forward leaning in and she actually closed her eyes and pressed upwards thinking he wanted to kiss her. His heart jumped but he lowered himself to meet her lips. Before she could deepened it he hesitated grabbing the dress she was hiding and backing away slightly. "Here…" he looked down at it widening his eyes for a moment. Kagome closed hers in utter embarrassment. "Wow now that's a dress…" he turned it around for a moment. It was completely backless ended at the top of the thigh and went all the way around showing even the side of the breast.

"Yeah I think that was a mistake…that's actually one of my sister's dresses…" He looked up at her..."She uh…it's a prom…she was going to wear it to prom, but my mom said it was too much…."

He smiled slightly putting it down. "Oh well we'll find something else…" he said quickly going back into the bag for another button down. She felt relieved for a moment looking down at the bag but then she felt a little offended. Why was he so quick to dismiss it like it wasn't something she'd ever wear? That coupled with his snub earlier had her rising from her spot on the bed.

"Well if you uh…if you really like the shirt…" she hesitated for a moment and he looked up shock so apparent on his face. "I could…I could try it on at least…" she stuttered and he stared at her. He didn't know what to say or do he just stared.

"You don't have to do that…" She looked like she wanted to rebuff that but he just smiled. "It'll just be a _waste_ of time…let's just pick something…"

"A waste of time…" she said quickly and there was that feeling again. She needed to compete with her sister for his affection. "No if it looks good I'll wear it…" she walked forward and snatched it from him. He was so surprised by the notion. She marched herself towards the bathroom and when she got there she hesitated. She paused at the door thinking for a moment…she wanted to be able to slip it on in front of him but she couldn't. Instead she continued to open the door and close it behind her. He stared after her then went back to picking either a black bow or tie. He picked the tie and slipped on the clothes tucking it in and positioning it. There was a knock on the door and he just sighed not wanting to go for it.

"Kagome are you done in there…!" Her mother called out. He didn't answer he just stared at himself in the mirror. Everything fit perfectly he was going to take it off when her mother began knocking again. "Inuyasha…are you dressed…I'd like to see how you both look…"

He halted for a moment turning around to open the door. "Inuyasha…" Kagome called meekly from the bathroom. He turned slightly. "Can you uh…get me another dress…?" She asked and he laughed knowing she'd never come out wearing the dress. "What's so funny?" She asked and he smiled.

"Nothing Kagome hold on…I got to open the door for your mom…" He walked towards the bedroom door surprised when it came flying open itself. Kagome hadn't locked it when she brought in all the bags.

"No…don't!" Kagome called opening the door to peer out a bit. She didn't want her mother seeing her in the dress.

"Oh look at you…handsome can't even describe how you look in that silk button down…" Kagome's mother sung while taking him in. He just gave her a slight smile and she hurried further into the room. "I also bought a vest for you too…oh and wear the bowtie would you…" He gave her a charming smile while she looked around. The room was spotless, Kagome had cleaned it yesterday, but the bed wasn't fully made. She took a seat at the edge of it anyway. Inuyasha went over to the side to look into another bag for the vest she was talking about. "Oh and roll up the cuffs would you…there is black lining on the other side…" he paused for a moment not understanding and she got up grabbing his arm and unbuttoning the cuffs and rolling them. The under cuff was black and he moved his other arm gently wanting to do the same thing but she seemed extremely dedicated in doing both herself so he allowed it. Feeling a little awkward, he could have sworn he had a mother and as intrusive as Izoyai could be. Kagome's mother was ten times worst.

Kagome stood on the other side of the bathroom cursing the fact that she decided to try on this ridiculously revealing dress. She couldn't let anyone see her in it. She peeked her head out again seeing her mother help Inuyasha with something involving his clothes so she tried to simply sneak herself out and go for another dress. She was half way to the bags when her mother looked up to fix Inuyasha's collar. She widened her eyes when she took Kagome in from the back.

"OH MY LOOK AT YOU!" Her mother screamed and it had Inuyasha jumping in shock. Her mother headed towards a hiding Kagome taking her in. "That dress is perfect on you…I knew it would be that's why I had to put it in the bag…" Inuyasha didn't turn right away, instead he went for the vest wanting to put it on before her mother did it for him. He buttoned it up slightly loosening his tie to switch it with the bowtie. "Inuyasha have you seen your gorgeous fiancée?" She demanded. He put a fake smile on his face and turned around wanting to say something charming but when he saw Kagome all words disappeared. "Put your hair down…"

"Mom we're just trying on things…and I thought you put this dress in there as a mistake. You said it was too revealing…"

"Too revealing for _Kikyo_ at seventeen….not _you_ at 23 honey…" Kagome sighed as her mother began taking out her hair. She hadn't faced Inuyasha completely but he was just staring at her in shock.

"Mom…don't please…"

"I want to get a full picture…" she said and Kagome sighed when the last of her hair tie was pulled out. Her long wavy hair fell in huge bonds down her back. She pushed it out of her face and glanced up. He was just staring at her…his mouth slightly parted and although this was really uncharacteristic of her. She was actually extremely pleased by his reaction. Her mom looked over at Inuyasha obviously happy as well. "She'll look even better with a nice hair cut…right here…" Her mom held her hair in the back signifying a cut to her shoulder but Kagome moved away.

Inuyasha's eyes followed…everything was on display on her perfect body. The dress hugged all her curves and ended at the very top of her thigh. There was literally no back to it at all. The dress wrapped around her hips and went down covering her bottom but that was it. Her whole back was displayed and a majority of her breast from the side and the middle. The dress plunged down showing even some of her lower chest. It was made for someone with her figure dipping in perfectly right under her breast at the waist. He wanted nothing more but to put his arms around her but he of course wanted so much more than that, but he couldn't. He promised her that… It was so hard though knowing she couldn't be wearing a bra with a dress like that….if he held her he wouldn't be doing much to get her undressed. "What do you think Inuyasha…she could even pull off a short cut…"

"Mom I don't want my hair cut…."

"Well that shouldn't be your choice." Her mother said and that confused her. Whose choice should it be then? "What do you think Inuyasha…?" Kagome tensed at that…was her mom serious! She was embarrassing her without knowing it. She literally thought Inuyasha should dictate her physical appearance.

"I think it's…uh…she's perfect just like that…" he stuttered and Kagome's mother didn't seem too happy at his decision.

"Hmm…maybe but uh…we need to straighten it…do something pristine with it." Her mom shrugged going for the bags. "I'm going to return some of these now, but when I get back I want you down stairs for your manicure. I got someone from the city to come down with equipment so it was expensive. I'm meeting with the people setting up the back yard…everything's going to be so perfect. Your breakfast is on the table I can't join you guys I have to return these right away but enjoy." She turned with the bags and left. "Oh and Kagome…" she pulled out a box. "This will be perfect for you…." She said leaving it on the floor. She left with that and Inuyasha followed after her closing and locking the door.

When he turned Kagome was kneeling down opening the box. It was just an abrasively high pair of black heels. She sighed… "I can't wear this…" she mumbled to herself. She had no idea he was just staring at her. She turned got up going for the drawers she had her clothes in. Maybe she had a dress she could wear…she had the dress she bought with Rin, but…

"You look amazing…" Inuyasha said and she was taken aback by the declaration. She could feel herself just heat up in her spot.

"Yeah right…I look like a hooker…" she said turning to look at him. He had that look on his face again. It heated her up. She waited for him to enclose her in his arms, and even though he wanted to, he actually wanted to do so much more than that he couldn't. Instead he loosened his tie and sat down on the chair near the computer staring at her. That was all he did and she didn't understand why. She waited a moment longer then turned around to pick out her clothes for the day. He continued staring and when she got up he looked away quickly. It was a very Kagome like thing to do but he just couldn't get enough of looking at her. Not only her body but the way her hair framed her gorgeous face. He was lost in her and if he wasn't restraining himself he would have held her with the intent to do so much more. When she saw him looking away she felt that jab to her heart. What the hell was going on? The whole thing had her sighing before going into the bathroom and closing the door. He stared after her for a moment...all of a sudden he couldn't wait for that stupid engagement party just to see her in that dress again…

!

!

!

27

A/N: Next chapter we're finally meeting Kikyo! I'm really excited!


End file.
